


Bi-curious

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Curious Draco, Draco Malfoy in Denial, First Time, Grimmauld Place, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Secret Relationship, Spy Draco Malfoy, Temporary Character Death, past Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, past Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 170,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: Draco sabe bien que no es homosexual. Sabe que lo suyo es simple curiosidad. Y sabe bien que un Malfoy nunca se queda con la inquietud de indagar.AU a partir del sexto libro.





	1. El aguafiestas que vivió

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Draco, anterior Draco/Ginny, menciones de Harry/Neville, y Severus/Remus.
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Género: Humor/Romance/Crack. AU A PARTIR DEL SEXTO LIBRO.  
> Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares, de Jotaká. La definición de Bi-Curious, de la Wikipedia.
> 
> Advertencias:  
> * Situaciones sexuales hetero (leve) y slash. No toma en cuenta el último libro.  
> * Este fic es continuación de un Draco/Ginny que escribí, "El que Ríe al Último". Pero aquí va totalmente SLASH y no es necesario leer el otro para entenderlo.  
> * Como es un AU a partir del final de "Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe", aquí las cosas se aligeran y no mueren los que sí lo hacen en el libro "Las Reliquias de la Muerte".

> _Un Bi-Curious es una persona que no se identifica como homosexual o bisexual pero siente o manifiesta interés por relacionarse o experimentar con alguien de su mismo sexo._
> 
> _O sea, un negado total._
> 
>  

Draco salió de la ducha envuelto en una pequeña toalla. Observó a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie; era lo suficientemente humillante haber perdido la totalidad de su ropa como para que encima alguien lo viera en sus señoriales cueros. Soltó un bufido de desesperación y caminó a toda prisa derechito a la porquería de cuarto que ahora tenía que llamar "su habitación".

Vivir en las miserias de Grimmauld Place era lo peor que le había pasado en su aristocrática vida. Nunca antes de ese momento había visitado semejante pocilga ya que, según recordaba, su padre y su tía abuela Walburga habían diferido en ciertas ideas con respecto a la decoración, hecho que volvió imposible que Lucius Malfoy soportara acudir a relacionarse con gente que habitaba en semejante abominación. A su tía abuela le había gustado colgar cabezas de elfos domésticos por la casa; su padre, en cambio, optaba por tener aves exóticas gays pululando por el jardín. Era obvio que la clase y el buen gusto no iban de la mano con el apellido y la cuenta de galeones en el banco, pensaba Draco.

Ahora el chico podía entender perfectamente por qué su padre se estremecía tan sólo de oír hablar de Grimmauld Place. El lugar era horrible, oscuro, sucio y estaba lleno de plagas. Entre ellas, la peor de todas, era la representada por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque claro, sus parientes Black no tenían mucha culpa de eso, a excepción de su difunto tío Sirius. De cualquier forma, Draco le agradecía al mago muerto que no les hubiera dejado en herencia esa casa a ellos, los Malfoy. Mejor que fuera Potter quien tuviera que lidiar con ese tugurio, oda y monumento al mal gusto. Tal como era Potter. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Sirius había creído que obraba bien. Quizá había concluido que sería el hogar perfecto para Potter. Draco podía entenderlo.

Frunció los labios y el ceño mientras examinaba la ropa que Ginny le había dejado sobre una de las dos camas que tenía en su habitación, la cual, afortunadamente, era sólo para él. Aparentemente nadie más en esa casa deseaba estar cerca de Draco, cosa que a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Mejor. Más privacidad y oportunidad para pajeársela pensado en los besos que Ginny le daba en los momentos furtivos que compartían durante el día.

_"Qué horror"_ , pensó Draco mientras revisaba la ropa con desdén. Meneó la cabeza y gimió de pura frustración. Ginny le había dejado, tal como le había prometido, ropa de su hermano (la Comadreja menor, el tal Ron) y también del mismísimo Potter. Draco no sabía cuál era peor.

Suspirando con nostalgia, echó un vistazo hacia su armario, el cual estaba lleno a rebosar con túnicas finas, costosos pantalones y camisas de diseñador… con el único inconveniente que hasta la más interior de sus prendas estaba adornada por estampados infantiles que la malévola Comadrejilla les había colocado con magia pensando que sería una broma a la mar de divertida. En aquella ocasión, acontecida una semana atrás, Draco había bajado casi desnudo al piso inferior a reclamarle. Seguramente la vista de su escultural cuerpo había derretido a la chica, porque ella prometió repararle su ropa en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Además, lo había besado en compensación y no sólo en esa ocasión; los besos se habían estado repitiendo a lo largo de esos días, acompañados por caricias cada vez más atrevidas.

Draco sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pues los hermanos de Ginny lo matarían si llegaban a enterarse de las sesiones de besuqueo que compartían. Aunque siempre quedaba la opción de pedir el uso de un Pensadero y demostrar que había sido la descocada chica quien lo había besado primero.  _Atacado,_ pensaba Draco a veces al recordarlo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras optaba, como lo había hecho los últimos siete días, en vestirse con la ropa vieja y enorme de Potter. La de la Comadreja le daba demasiado asco. Tenía toda la pinta de ser hecha en casa — _Made by Mamá Weasley_ — y eso le repugnaba en extremo. Al menos la de Potter —aunque muggle y de mal gusto— parecía haber sido elaborada por algún tipo de diseñador. Tenían una etiqueta que así lo avalaba.

Esa vez Ginny le había dejado una camiseta larga y floja de color verde oscuro y unos vaqueros que habían conocido mejores días en los que habían sido de color negro. Sonrió presuntuoso mientras se ponía las prendas. Esos colores le gustaban; parecía que la Comadrejilla ya había empezado a conocerlo. Tal vez era hora de premiarla con una sesión extra-doble de besuqueo.

O quizá de algo más.

Draco salió de la habitación ilusionado ante la perspectiva de que esa noche  _tal vez_ Ginny lo visitaría  _(y se quedaría)_ en su habitación. Habían planeado la cita un par de días atrás, y Draco no había dejado de repasar con frenesí los hechizos de índole sexual que conocía. Claro que sólo los recordaba y recitaba en voz baja, pues no tenía su varita con él en ese momento. Y dado que Ginny aún era menor de edad, Draco veía difícil poder dar uso a cualquier encantamiento. Esperaba que Ginny pensara en eso y no olvidara traer con ella esas cosas que los muggles usaban para evitar embarazos y demás males… unas bolsas transparentes llamadas cordones o algo por el estilo, aunque Draco no les hallaba ningún parecido con un cordón. Tal vez era porque te ataban el… ejem, bueno, ataban a los… ahm, bueno, mantenían a los soldaditos del regimiento a buen resguardo. Sí, eso. Mantenían el área acordonada, tal vez era por eso que se llamaban así, cordones.

_"Las cosas que inventan los muggles",_ pensó Draco. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que había pensado como el patriarca Weasley y se odió profundamente por ello.

Iba dando vuelta en el primer corredor justo afuera de su habitación con rumbo al salón, cuando se topó frente a frente con alguien que venía en sentido contrario. Chocaron y Draco se quedó momentáneamente ciego mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos y se frotaba su hermosa nariz.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, despertando al retrato de su tía abuela que estaba tres pisos más abajo y, con eso, la furia segura de todos los que estaban en la casa.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó la otra persona por encima de los berridos de Walburga Black—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo vestido con mi ropa?

_"Oh, no"._ Draco abrió un ojo y luego, el otro. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Potter, con su maldita expresión de perplejidad y mirándole boquiabierto. Tal vez estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se veía Draco con sus horribles prendas.

—Eh… ¿tu ropa?

Potter le dirigió una mirada que, si Draco no hubiera sabido que Potter tenía el coeficiente intelectual de un ghoul, hubiera jurado que era de suspicacia y profunda desconfianza.

—Ahh, ¡eeeeesto! —dijo Draco señalándose la camiseta verde hojarasca, que dicho sea de paso, pensaba robársela porque le encantaba—. Tu ropa.

El ceño de Potter se frunció más. Draco observó que el cretino abusador se llevaba la mano derecha hacia el bolsillo y eso lo hizo entrar en un ligero ataque de pánico. ¿Sería capaz el héroe mágico de atacar a Draco sabiendo que éste no tenía varita? Maldita la hora en que Snape había accedido a dejarlo desarmado con tal de que la Orden aceptara mantenerlo en Grimmauld Place como refugiado.

Se encontró con que no supo qué decir en su defensa. Ginny le había jurado que Potter, la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja no volverían hasta dentro de mucho. Andaban por algún lado de Gales cumpliendo Merlín sabía qué misiones.

Pero la logística había fallado y ahí lo tenía. Furioso como sólo el gran Potter sabía estarlo.

—¡Ahhh, te refieres a tu ropa!

Potter sacó su varita y apuntó a un aterrorizado Draco al pecho.

—Te voy a contar hasta tres para que te qui…

—¡Harry!

Nunca una voz Weasleyana le había parecido más dulce a Draco. Ginny había aparecido de la nada como caída del cielo, interponiéndose entre Potter y él y salvándole el pellejo. Draco la miró con aristocrático agradecimiento, similar al que solía emplear con sus elfos domésticos cuando le servían las tostadas a la hora de desayunar.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Draco y Potter lo miró atónito. Seguramente se estaba preguntando por qué había usado el nombre de pila de la chica. Draco se pateó mentalmente por estúpido—. ¡Weasley! —se corrigió, rezando para que no fuera tarde—. ¡Explícale a Potter antes de que me mate!

—Nadie te está matando, Malfoy —dijo Potter sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y un curioso brillo de inusual inteligencia—. Aunque ganas no faltan, he de confesar.

—¡Harry! —volvió a chillar Weasley—. No te molestes con él. He sido yo quien le ha prestado tu ropa.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Potter luciendo como el gran papanatas que era. La chica Weasley lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras le decía:

—Verás… ¿Recuerdas aquella broma que planeamos George y yo, la de los estampados infantiles para la ropa de Malfoy? —Potter asintió. Él y Weasley se alejaron por el corredor, dejando a Draco respirando con seria dificultad. Weasley continuaba explicando—: Ah, bueno, pues resulta que sí salió todo bien.  _Demasiado bien._ Y para evitarme problemas, yo…

Antes de dar vuelta a la esquina, Potter giró su cabeza hacia atrás por encima del hombro y le echó una curiosa mirada a Draco. Una que, Draco sabía, poco tenía que ver con la ropa que traía en ese momento. Era entendimiento y una amenaza velada.

_"Potter sabe",_ pensó Draco con desolación. Sintió que sus esperanzas de pasar una noche con la Weasley quedaban hechas trizas. Mierda. Tendría que volver a recurrir a su querida y siempre fiel mano derecha.

* * *

_"Después de todo, a Potter le gustaba la Comadrejilla. Tal vez todavía le gusta."_

Era el pensamiento que Draco se repetía una y otra vez durante la cena en la repugnante cocina de los Black. Si no, ¿qué otra explicación podría haber para tanto odio repentino?

Esa noche era la peor de todas las que Draco había pasado en esa casa. De por sí ya era bastante malo para él tener que lucir sus refinadas maneras ante tanto ojo hortera como eran Weasley madre e hija (y la ocasional visita de su prima Tonks), para encima tener que sufrir los ruidos insoportables que Ron Weasley hacía al comer, la cháchara interminable de Granger y las miradas de resentimiento que Potter le estaba lanzando.

¿A dónde huir, oh Salazar Sacrosanto?

No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Aunque aceptara la fatalidad de su destino con gracia y resignación, y decidiera que prefería caer muerto por un hechizo del Señor Oscuro en vez de sufrir muerte lenta en ese lugar de chifladura; aunque fuera así y quisiera salir de ahí, existían fuertes hechizos de protección que no podía sortear sin su varita. Por eso mismo se había enredado con la Comadrejilla. Había concluido inteligentemente (como todo lo que hacía él, ni más ni menos) que tener a la chica de su lado le haría la vida menos pesada y menos aburrida. Pasaría de ser el blanco de sus bromas estúpidas a ser objeto de amor y devoción.

Pero ahora…

La presencia de Potter y flotilla tiraba todo por la borda. El jodido héroe no dejaba de mirarlo mientras hacía algo particularmente destructivo con manos o dientes. Draco no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos encima mientas Potter partía su hogaza de pan con tanta fuerza como si fuera un leño, o cuando masticaba el estofado como si fuera un durísimo pedazo de grava.

Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos a todos tal como venía haciéndolo desde el día que tuvo que ir a vivir ahí si quería seguir existiendo, precisamente. Su carrera como espía al lado de Snape había sido más breve que el sabor de una goma de mascar, y ahora tenía que estar al resguardo. Saber que estaba en los primerísimos sitios de la lista negra del Señor Oscuro no era bueno para su salud ni para su piel (trasnocharse pensando en eso deshidrataba su cutis y le causaba ojeras, por Dios).

A veces — _sólo a veces, muy ínfimas veces—_  podía entender un poco al paranoico Niño-que-Vivió.

Draco terminó de cenar y agradeció educadamente a la señora Weasley. La mujer le chocaba un poco, pero Draco tenía que reconocer que como cocinera se desempeñaba muy bien. Sus platos no eran ni la mitad de glamorosos como los que solían servirle en su mansión, pero ella tenía mejor sazón que los estúpidos elfos domésticos. Había que reconocerlo.

Pidió permiso para retirarse y así lo hizo, dejando atrás a los Weasley, Granger y Potter. Sintió sobre su espalda y nuca la mirada penetrante de éste último, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla. Tragando saliva, se preguntó si el imbécil se habría convencido con la explicación que la Weasley les había dado a todos ellos de por qué Draco estaba usando su ropa. Era lógico creer que Potter y compañía no querrían que Ginny tuviera que pagar por el costoso guardarropa de Draco, y si la chica les había pedido su ayuda y comprensión, Draco estaba seguro de que todos ellos cederían. Después de todo, Ron era su hermano y a Potter le gustaba ella.

Draco arrugó el ceño ante el pensamiento. Sabía que habían sido novios el año anterior en el colegio (¿quién no se había enterado, después de todo?) pero Weasley le había asegurado que entre ellos ya no había nada desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que Potter sintiera o no algo por ella. Esas miradas de odio que le había estado otorgando durante toda la cena eran por un motivo mucho más serio que el simple hecho de traer su ropa puesta. Así que tal vez ahí estaba la respuesta a la interrogante anterior.

* * *

—Todavía le gustas y sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos —fue lo primero que Draco soltó en cuanto la chica Weasley entró en su habitación más tarde—. Lo sé.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Claro que no. Sólo está enfadado porque tú te ves mucho mejor que él en su ropa vieja.

—No soy tonto, Weasley —insistió Draco. Después de todo, ya tenía casi tres meses viviendo ahí y Potter no solía emplear tan apasionadas miradas cuando Draco estaba frente a él. Más bien se había dedicado a ignorarlo fría pero educadamente. Así que todo eso era  _demasiada_ casualidad—. Le gustas, sabe que estamos juntos y está celoso —repitió.

Ginny soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Que no. Eso es imposible. Yo no le gusto. Lo más probable es que nunca le gusté.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco con extrañeza—. ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Ustedes dos no se enrollaron allá en Hogwarts…?

Ginny asintió con gesto condescendiente.

—Sí, pero fue porque él estaba confundido. Trataba de negarse a su realidad, pero ahora ya lo está aceptando bastante bien. —Miró hacia otro lado, frunciendo el cejo con enojo—. Después de todo,  _yo misma_ lo atrapé con Neville.

—¿Longbottom? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese gordo con todo esto?

—Neville no está gordo —lo defendió Ginny poniendo los brazos en jarras y empezando a impacientarse. Draco vio sus posibilidades de magrearse con ella alejarse a la rapidez de la luz—. Al igual que a Harry, yo lo encuentro muy bien parecido. Lástima, ¿verdad?

Draco no entendía ni jota.

—¿Lástima, qué?

Ginny lo miró como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—¿No sabías que Harry y Neville son gays?

Un hipogrifo podría habérsele metido por la boca a Draco. No supo qué contestar.

—No lo sabías —dijo Ginny casi como para ella misma—. A eso me refería cuando te dije que lo atrapé con Neville. Fue hace unos meses, aquí mismo en Grimmauld Place. Neville vino a una junta y, en un momento dado, él y Harry se desaparecieron por ahí. Yo fui a buscarlos y… bueno…

Se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior, como intentando ocultar una sonrisita.

—¿Bueno, qué? —quiso saber Draco. ¿Qué era lo que había visto la Weasley como para sonreír así?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—No te lo diré. Al menos, no con detalles. Sólo que los encontré en una posición… interesante.

Draco se quedó pensando durante un momento. En primer lugar, lo tenía impactado la noticia de que el gran héroe mágico no era más que un jodido marica. Aunque en el fondo no le extrañaba: siempre lo había encontrado bastante rarito. En cuarto año lo había atrapado más de una vez mirando a Diggory como una fan enamorada. No era que Draco no se hubiera fijado también en lo bien parecido que era Diggory. O Krum. Simplemente era buen observador y tenía ojo para captar la belleza tanto femenina como masculina, eso era todo.

Lo que estaba picando su curiosidad era saber qué era lo que Ginny lo había visto hacer con Longbottom. Lo pensó un poco más, olvidándose por completo de que la presencia de Ginny ahí en su cuarto se suponía que era para un fin completamente diferente al de estar charlando acerca del maricón más famoso del mundo mágico. Lo que quería saber era qué hacían los gays cuando estaban juntos. Porque, después de todo, los dos tenían  _las mismas piezas anatómicas,_ por Dios. ¿Cómo era que lograban…?

Se acercó a Ginny y la tomó de los brazos, atrayéndola hacia él.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres contarme lo que viste? Creo que no te desagradó mucho… —la provocó.

Ginny se sonrojó más.

—Bueno, al principio me descolocó bastante, sobre todo porque Harry todavía me gustaba, pero… después de observar durante un minuto o dos, fue…

Draco se rió.

—¡Pero qué pervertida! ¿Estuviste mirando durante minutos enteros?

Ginny se removió entre sus brazos, cada vez más acalorada. Parecía que esos recuerdos la estaban emocionando de la misma manera que los besos de Draco lo hacían.

—Es que… ¡Merlín, Draco! No sabes lo apasionados que pueden ser los gays…

—No, no lo sé, a Merlín gracias —respondió Draco repentinamente indignado pero sin soltar a Ginny—. No logro entender qué puede tener de agradable ver  _eso._ A mí me hubiera resultado repugnante —añadió arrugando la nariz.

—Pues no lo es. De hecho, es… estimulante. Ver a dos chicos así, desnudos y…

Draco sintió a la chica estremecerse contra su cuerpo y supo que esa noche sería suya al fin. No importaba si Ginny se calentaba por recordar a Potter y al gordo retozando juntos, lo importante era lo que Draco obtendría de la situación: la narración completa de las perversiones de Potter y un acostón con la pelirroja.

—¿Sí? —la animó a continuar mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente.

—Y… —Ginny se estremeció—.  _Haciéndolo._

Draco dejó de besarla y separó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Haciéndolo?

Ginny lo miró, colorada y sudorosa.

—Sí, haciéndolo. El amor. Ya sabes…

—Pero, ¿cómo es que lo…?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso. Draco se interrumpió y arrojó a Ginny lejos de él como si le quemara. Ambos se quedaron congelados mirando a Potter parado en el umbral, quien tenía la cara deformada de furia ante la situación. Los tres se quedaron sin decir nada durante varios segundos; al final, fue Ginny la que habló primero.

—Eh… bueno. Ahí tienes ropa para mañana. Me voy, Malfoy —dijo y rápidamente pasó a lado de Harry sin mirarlo a la cara, huyendo despavorida.

Harry la miró irse con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Draco suspiraba con enfado y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Potter?

Potter giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia él y le clavó los relampagueantes ojos.

—Me voy a quedar a dormir aquí, en  _esta_  habitación.

Durante algunos segundos, Draco se vio incapacitado para responder.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? ¡Tú tienes tu propia habitación, la que compartes con Weas…!

—Esta noche, Hermione duerme ahí —respondió Potter en tono lacónico y entrando sin permiso al cuarto  _de_ Draco.

—No, no —se negó Draco, desesperado—. No quiero tenerte aquí —dijo, viendo cómo las oportunidades de magrearse con Ginny se le escurrían de las manos.

Potter se acercó a él hasta quedar a menos de unos centímetros de su cara y lo fulminó con una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

—No me importan tus malditos prejuicios. Te aseguro que no voy a saltar a tu cama en medio de la noche para  _violarte._ Ni que te tuviera ganas.

—¿Qué? —Draco se quedó estupefacto. ¿Así que Potter suponía que Draco no lo quería ahí por ser gay? Bueno, era cierto que  _a veces_ era un tanto elitista, pero en realidad nunca había sido homofóbico—. No, Potter, no es por lo que estás pensando…

—¿Ah, no? —lo retó Potter—. Pues igual te jodes. Ron y Hermione se han adueñado de mi cuarto, están besuqueándose y yo no pienso estar ahí con ellos ni un segundo más. Y aquí, tú tienes una cama de sobra.

Draco miró la otra cama gemela a la suya, la cual estaba cubierta con una pila de la ropa de Potter y de Weasley que Ginny le había estado llevando esos días. Potter llegó hasta ella y, después de soltar un bufido de desprecio, arrojó las prendas al suelo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Draco.

—No te esponjes, Malfoy. Kreacher las recogerá mañana.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Potter, que ya traía su pijama puesto, se metió dentro de las sábanas y se acostó.

Draco lo miró sin poder creer en semejante frescura. Potter le había quitado el último vestigio de dignidad y privacidad que le quedaba en esa vida de fugitivo de mierda en la que se había metido por culpa de la Orden. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Bufando y más que defraudado por haber perdido su noche con Ginny, se acostó también y trató de dormir. Le costó bastante tiempo: la frustración sexual y las ganas de matar a alguien no eran una buena mezcla a la hora de querer conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Después de tres días de lo mismo, Draco estaba convencido de que la verdadera razón por la que Potter estaba compartiendo habitación con él era porque quería evitar que pudiera encontrarse con Ginny a solas. Y ahora que sabía que era gay y que la teoría de los celos quedaba descartada, no le quedaba más que imaginarse que lo que Potter estaba tratando de hacer era proteger el honor de la menor de los Weasley como un tipo de hermano mayor y celoso.

¡Era exasperante!

Sobre todo porque, negada su oportunidad de hacer algo con Ginny, la tensión sexual se acumulaba en el cuerpo de Draco a niveles alucinantes y ni siquiera tenía el valor de hacerse una paja con propiedad; no teniendo al Niño-que-vivió-para-follarse-a-otros-tíos ahí con él, en la misma habitación. Tenía que recurrir a su valioso tiempo en la ducha, el cual era brevísimo debido a que el agua caliente duraba menos que un helado al sol.

Punto y aparte, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Ginny le había contado acerca de Potter y su noche de pasión con Longbottom. Draco pasaba la noche escuchando la respiración pausada de Potter y preguntándose  _cómo, en nombre de todos los dioses,_ los gays podían  _hacerlo._  Lamentablemente, con el trío maravilla ahí en casa, sus probabilidades de pillar a Ginny a solas se habían reducido a cero y también la posibilidad de preguntarle acerca de ello.

La cuarta noche que Potter durmió en su habitación, Draco no pudo más con su curiosidad.

—Potter… —le llamó en medio de la oscuridad, aproximadamente diez minutos después de que habían apagado la luz. ¿Estaría dormido el gilipollas?

—¿Mmmm? —respondió el otro de mal humor.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—¿No estás haciéndolo ya? —contestó Potter girándose sobre la cama para encarar a Draco. A pesar de la oscuridad, Draco podía ver sus facciones resplandeciendo con la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Los ojos le brillaban con algo que Draco esperaba no fuera furia asesina.

Ignorando el comentario anterior, Draco continuó:

—¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que  _ustedes_  los gays,  _lo hacen_?

Potter se quedó en silencio e inmóvil por los siguientes diez segundos. Parecía no poder creer lo que Draco le acababa de preguntar.

—¿Hacemos,  _qué_?—preguntó a su vez.

Draco rodó los ojos y esperaba que Potter lo hubiera visto hacerlo.

—Dios, Potter. Qué lentitud. ¡Pues tener sexo, obviamente!

Más silencio.

—Malfoy, de verdad no entiendo tu pregunta.

Desesperado por tanta ineptitud, Draco se incorporó y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el Cuatro Ojos.

—Merlín, Potter. Y yo no entiendo cómo eres tan estúpido. —Decidió recurrir a la vieja explicación del caballito de mar volador y la flor. En su mejor tono condescendiente, comenzó a explicar—: Verás, Potter, tú sabes que cuando un caballito de mar volador y una florecita se encuentran, sucede algo que los profesores denominan polinización, pero que, técnicamente, es parecido a cuando…

—¡Dioses, Malfoy, cállate! Si lo que estás haciendo es tratar de explicarme cómo funciona el coito entre un hombre y una mujer,  _créeme_ que lo tengo muy claro. Ahórrate tus idioteces.

Con eso, se giró sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Draco, como si diera por finalizada su conversación. Pero Draco no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—¿Ves? Exactamente a esto es a lo que me refiero: es una completa injusticia —dijo en ese tono de niño consentido que nunca le fallaba con sus padres.

Funcionó. No había Gryffindor en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a ser testigo de una injusticia y no hacer nada al respecto.

Potter se giró de nuevo hacia él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que tú  _sí sabes_  cómo funciona entre los heterosexuales, ¡pero yo no sé cómo funciona entre ustedes, los gays!

Potter se quedó en silencio tanto tiempo que Draco creyó que tal vez se había dormido con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó al fin—. ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Draco se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Era posible que fuera tan bobalicón?

—No, Potter, no lo sé. Por eso justamente es que te lo estoy preguntando.

Potter se volvió a tomar su tiempo en hablar.

—¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Eres… gay?

Draco se estremeció ante el mero pensamiento.

—¡Argh, no! ¡Claro que no! Simple curiosidad, nada más.

Algo cruzó el rostro de Potter por un breve segundo, y si no hubiera estado tan oscuro Draco podría haber asegurado que era algo parecido a la decepción. Tal vez había sido un poco brusco con su último comentario.

—Quiero decir… —intentó rectificar—. Que no soy homofóbico ni nada parecido. Digo, cada quién sabe lo que hace con su vida. Por eso mismo quería saber, ya sabes, para comprenderlos mejor y esas cosas… —mintió.

Potter pareció pensarlo un rato.

—Y con exactitud, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó con voz apagada.

—Pues… —Draco buscó una manera elegante de decirlo—. Cómo funciona el coito entre ustedes. Si es que lo hay. ¿O sólo son…? —No pudo decir  _mamadas y pajas,_ así que rápidamente agregó—: ¿Caricias, besos y esas cosas?

Potter pareció sonreír.

—¿De verdad no sabes del coito anal o me estás tomando el pelo?

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.  _¿Anal?_  ¿Había oído bien? ¿Así que de  _eso_  se trataba? ¡¿ _ESO_ era lo que Ginny había visto suceder entre Longbottom y él?!

Ante su silencio, Potter soltó un largo suspiro.

—No, por lo visto no me tomas el pelo. Desde aquí puedo ver cómo te has horrorizado. Buenas noches, Malfoy. —Y con eso, se giró de nuevo, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el cuello.

Draco lo dejó en paz. Estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando aquello… Es que, no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? Él había escuchado hablar de ese tipo de coito entre chico y chica, y le habían dicho que, aunque placentero para él, podía resultar muy doloroso para ella. Por eso jamás lo había tomado como una opción real para utilizar en su vida sexual… cuando tuviera una, claro.

Pero resultaba que los gays lo hacían todo el tiempo  _así_. Era increíble su nivel de sadomasoquismo. Con razón siempre caminaban tan rarito.

* * *

No dejó de pensar en eso hasta que pilló a Ginny a solas en el salón de la casa al día siguiente. Tenía que saber.

El trío fantástico había salido a hacer algunas compras, así que técnicamente Ginny y él estaban solos en la casa pues la madre de ella rara vez salía de la cocina. Cuando Draco entró al recinto, la cara de la chica se iluminó. Draco pensó brevemente que tal vez Ginny esperaba alguna sesión de besuqueo, pero él tenía otra cosa en mente.

—Ginny —jadeó después de haber subido corriendo las escaleras desde el sótano—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste, acerca de Potter y Longbottom?

Ginny pareció decepcionarse un poco ante la pregunta.

—Claro que recuerdo, ¿por qué?

—Necesito que me digas qué fue lo que viste… con  _exactitud._

A Ginny le brillaron los ojos con picardía.

—Ahh, ya entiendo. A ti  _también_ te pone, ¿no es verdad? ¿Quieres que te cuente mientras nos besamos?

Draco tardó un poco en entender qué era lo que la chica le estaba proponiendo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo quiero saberlo porque Potter me dijo que entre gays lo  _hacen_ por medio del coito a… este, por detrás, y yo… ¿Ginny,  _eso_  fue lo que viste?

Ginny enrojeció enormemente.

—Sí —respondió después de un breve titubeo.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer un gesto que era mezcla de asco y dolor.

—Arghhh, ¿y quién se lo, ejem, a quién?

Ginny se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente muy nerviosa.

—Harry se lo hacía a Neville.

Claro, y que el pobre Longbottom se jodiera, ¿no? Típico del héroe favorito de todos.

—¡Pobre Longbottom! —murmuró Draco sin poder evitar sentir  _cierta y mínima_ lástima por él.

—¿Pobre? —preguntó Ginny como si no comprendiera a qué se refería Draco—. ¿ _Pobre?_ —repitió, más divertida—. Yo te aseguro que se lo estaba pasando  _muy bien._

—¡Bromeas! —exclamó Draco. Ni de coña se creería que alguien se lo podría pasar bien haciendo  _eso._  Recibiendo  _aquello._ Por  _ahí._

—No, Draco, no bromeo —dijo Ginny en un tono bastante serio e inusual en ella—. Te aseguro que estaba más que feliz de… Bueno, el punto que es yo lo vi. Es tu problema si quieres creerme o no.

La chica se cruzó de brazos notoriamente enfurruñada, pero a Draco no le importó. En ese momento de cruciales secretos develados, no podía pensar siquiera en besarla. No le apetecía en absoluto. Lo único que deseaba era satisfacer su curiosidad _._

—Pero… —comenzó, no muy seguro de  _qué_  preguntar—. ¿Dices que lo estaba disfrutando? —Ginny asintió de mala manera—. ¿Y Potter también, supongo? —Ginny volvió a asentir—. Y…

—Draco, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? —cuestionó ella de bastante mal humor.

—Ehh… bueno, es que… no logro  _imaginármelo._

Ginny sonrió y suspiró hondamente.

—También tú eres gay, ¿verdad?

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Pero, ¿qué demonios se creían todos ellos? ¿Pensar que Draco era gay simplemente porque quería saber? Era tan cierto como afirmar que Granger quería ser elfina doméstica por el simple hecho de montar toda aquella parafernalia del PEDO o como se llamase—. Es simple curiosidad, nada más.

Ginny lo miró divertida durante un momento. La verdad a Draco no le importaba lo que pensara de él mientras le otorgara respuestas. La ignorancia era inherente a la gente de la clase baja y no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer al respecto.

—De acuerdo. Te lo contaré con lujo de detalles —consintió ella por fin.

A Draco se le hizo la boca agua y  _realmente_ no quiso preguntarse por qué. Se sentó en una butaca y Ginny hizo lo mismo junto a él. La chica tenía en la cara un gesto de curiosa resignación que Draco no alcanzaba a comprender qué significaba.

—Imagina esto… —comenzó Ginny y Draco abrió mucho los ojos—. Aquí mismo, en este salón…

—¿Aquí? —interrumpió Draco, escandalizado.

—Ajá. Todos los demás estábamos abajo y los idiotas olvidaron poner algún hechizo en la puerta. Total, yo los estaba buscando y al ver la puerta entrecerrada, supuse que estaban aquí. Asomé la nariz un poco y vi a Harry de pie, dándome la espalda, con los pantalones hasta los tobillos y moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás…

Draco tragó. Intentó imaginarse el trasero desnudo de Potter y le pareció que debía ser bastante… eh, ¿bonito? Después de todo, el cabrón lucía tan bien en sus viejos vaqueros… oh, no, Draco no acababa de pensar eso. Se concentró en lo que Ginny decía para olvidar su desliz.

—Tenía a Neville doblado boca abajo justo sobre esa mesa. —Ginny señaló una gran mesa de madera detrás de ellos, y Draco no pudo evitar mirarla e imaginar a Potter ahí, justo detrás, con toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo al descubierto—. Y bueno, por lo menos desde mi punto de observación, se veía que se lo estaban pasando bastante bien. Los dos.

—Pero… —Draco se dio cuenta que estaba salivando y tuvo que tragar antes de continuar hablando—. ¿Viste…? —Con las manos hizo señas de algo que entraba por otro algo y Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

—No tienes idea de  _lo bien_ que se ve  _eso_ , Draco —dijo con la voz más traviesa que Draco le había escuchado jamás.

—No te creo —respondió sin mucha convicción.

Ginny suspiró hondamente y se apoyó en la silla, cerrando los ojos.

—Harry tiene la polla más bonita que te puedas imaginar. Es una verdadera lástima que resultara homosexual —concluyó con gesto melodramático.

De súbito, Draco tuvo una imagen mental que lo hizo desear no haberle preguntado a Ginny eso jamás. Horrorizado, percibió un bulto bajo sus pantalones y casi se muere de la vergüenza, aunque dudaba que Ginny lo hubiera visto.

—¿Eso es todo o quieres saber algo más? —preguntó Ginny sonriendo enigmática.

—Creo que eso ha sido más que suficiente. Gracias.

Con eso, Draco se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. La ducha helada sería su castigo por dejarse llevar a ese extremo por su curiosidad.


	2. La curiosidad mató a la serpiente

—Usted es gay.

Snape arqueó una ceja y un amago de sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujó en su cara.

—¿Vengo hasta acá a devolverte tu varita y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? —preguntó el ex profesor y espía mientras le ofrecía a Draco el susodicho instrumento mágico.

Draco lo tomó sin dar las gracias y miró a Snape con expresión desconfiada. Ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro colocaba al hombre en un puesto envidiable a la hora de recopilar información que brindarle a la Orden y, por eso mismo, siempre era recibido en Grimmauld Place con enorme beneplácito. Especialmente por Remus Lupin. Draco no se tragaba la excusa de que si Snape iba a esa casa de porquería, sólo lo hacía para visitarlo a él.

Al ver que Draco no decía nada, Snape bufó y continuó hablando.

—Estoy faltando a mi palabra al entregártela, espero que sepas agradecer eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Para tener un motivo para venir aquí? ¿Cuál excusa utilizará la siguiente ocasión? ¿Traer leche y huevos para el desayuno?

La sonrisa de Snape no amainó.

—Créelo o no, a veces te recuerdo y me remuerde un poco la consciencia por haberte dejado aquí, rodeado de Gryffindors. Desarmado.

Snape, el muy cínico, sonrió más. Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que el maldito estaba enterado de que él tenía una vida de mierda ahí, aguantando las bromas de los Weasley y aburriéndose hasta desear morir. Todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que Snape había visitado Grimmauld Place, Draco prácticamente le había saltado encima para suplicarle que se lo llevara con él, que no le importaba exponer el pellejo, que lo prefería todo con tal de no estar ahí soportando la mugre y a los Weasley. Sin embargo, ese día, ya no se lo pidió más.

Draco se guardó la varita sin pensar mucho en eso. Tenía algunas preguntas en la punta de la lengua y no eran precisamente acerca de la guerra ni de sus padres.

—Pero, usted es gay, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Snape desapareció y sólo miró a Draco con algo que rayaba entre el desprecio y la curiosidad.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera?

Draco tuvo que resistirse para soltar un bufido. Lo sabía, sabía que el hombre era gay. Su padre se lo había dicho. Nadie le conocía romance con bruja alguna y, por si fuera poco, tenía esa extraña obsesión con el licántropo, lo que a Draco le despertaba muchas sospechas. No le pasaban desapercibidas las "reuniones" que el hombre lobo y Snape sostenían a puerta cerrada en la habitación del primero.

 _¿Y qué si lo fuera?_ , le había preguntado. Definitivamente, eso sonaba a una confesión y Draco, que no había esperado que Snape lo reconociera así de rápido, se encontró con que no supo qué era lo que quería preguntar.

—Ten-tengo algunas dudas —balbuceó, repentinamente nervioso.

Snape volvió a arquear una ceja.

—¿Tienes dudas acerca de tu sexualidad, Draco? —le preguntó en un tono que gritaba  _oh, cómo disfrutaré contarle a tu padre acerca de esto y burlarme de él en su cara._

Draco se enfureció.

—¡No, no tengo dudas acerca de mi sexualidad, muchas gracias! Soy tan hombre como un mago sangre pura puede ser. Me gustan las mujeres, el quidditch y el whiskey de fuego. Simplemente que…

Simplemente,  _¿qué?_  Draco enmudeció y Snape intensificó su mirada inquisitiva.

—Tengo en casa un libro acerca de la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico y los hechizos más comúnmente utilizados por la comunidad LGBT —comenzó Snape en tono condescendiente—. Te lo mandaré vía lechuza a la primera oportunidad. Ahora que tienes tu varita podrás ser capaz de ejecutar los encantamientos. ¿Quién es el afortunado que te ha hecho salir del armario, Draco?

Draco enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Preguntarle  _eso_ a Snape había sido  _muy mala_ idea.

—¡Para su información, es con la chica Weasley con quien me estoy magreando, no con un "afortunado"! —le espetó. Claro que eso había dejado de ser verdad hacía más una semana, desde que Potter y compañía habían llegado. Pero Snape no tenía por qué saberlo.

Ante su exabrupto, Snape arrugó la cara en un franco gesto de desagrado. Seguramente encontraba la idea de magrearse con la Weasley tan repugnante como Draco encontraba la de hacerlo con un chico.

—Sólo es un pasatiempo—aclaró Draco—. Nada serio. Supongo que usted comprenderá que uno se aburre de no hacer nada. Es un fastidio estar aquí, abandonado a mi suerte por las personas en las que confiaba.

Snape no pescó el anzuelo. Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a dar por finalizada la conversación. Seguramente no cabía en las ganas de ir a buscar a Lupin a su habitación.

—Pues cambia eso. Te he traído tu varita y no eres ningún inútil. Gánate la confianza de la Orden y busca que te envíen a alguna misión. —Caminó hacia la puerta del salón pero antes de salir se giró hacia Draco y añadió—: Por cierto, sé que Potter es de los nuestros.

—¿Es un mortífago espía? —preguntó Draco, creyendo que nada acerca del Niño-que-vivió podría sorprenderlo más.

Snape lo miró con algo que parecía lástima.

—No, Draco. Me refiero a que es homosexual. Mi gaydar nunca me falla.

Draco trató de no sentirse ofendido por haber sido incluido en ese conjunto de  _los nuestros_ que en realidad era el conjunto de los maricas.

—Ah.

Snape se quedó en silencio durante un momento, la negra mirada perdida en la nada mientras suspiraba y agregaba, para enorme disgusto de Draco:

—Me dejaría cortar un brazo antes de reconocerlo delante de él, pero a Potter lo encuentro mucho mejor parecido que a la chica Weasley. Lástima que le llevo tantos años y que me recuerda al imbécil de su padre, porque si no… —Draco abrió la boca, horrorizado ante la revelación. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Snape finalizó—: El punto es que, tal vez, Potter podría  _aclararte_  tus dudas. Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que estará más que feliz de hacerlo.

Snape le guiñó un ojo y salió del salón. Draco miró la espalda de su ex profesor alejarse sin poder creer en el papelón que acababa de hacer delante de él y en todas las tonterías que éste le había dicho. Definitivamente, un ídolo acababa de caerse de su pedestal.

Lo pensó durante un momento antes de decidirse y salir a toda prisa tras él para seguirlo a la distancia. Si Snape no le respondía sus dudas de manera verbal, Draco buscaría una explicación en vivo y a todo color.

* * *

Escondido al otro lado del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del licántropo, Draco esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Entonces caminó lentamente hacia ahí, dando cada paso con asombrosa cautela y confiando en no encontrarse con alguna tabla suelta debajo de la roída alfombra. Llegó ante la puerta del cuarto de Lupin quien, oh casualidad, no vivía ahí pero siempre estaba presente en la casa cuando Snape los visitaba.

Draco se agachó hasta que su ojo quedó a la altura del agujero de la cerradura. Su campo visual se limitó a un pequeño espacio entre el suelo y la cama, y ni Snape ni Lupin estaban dentro de él. Tampoco podía escuchar bien. Sólo unos cuantos murmullos de voces y, sí, en efecto, ruido de telas. Aguzó el oído, rogando a todo lo que le era bendito que se les ocurriera colocarse justo donde él alcanzara a verlos.

Si ésa era la única manera en la que él podría enterarse si de verdad  _todos los gays_ lo hacían así como Ginny se lo había dicho, bienvenida fuera. No quiso ni se permitió pensar de él mismo como un vouyerista, claro que no, los Malfoy nunca eran nada de eso. Sólo era un chico inteligente y curioso, hambriento por aprender y con un irrefrenable deseo de ser mejor que los demás. Era un investigador de campo, ni más ni menos. Sí, eso. De campo.

Con el corazón acelerado, Draco se quedó inclinado sobre la puerta y con el ojo fijo en la cerradura. Y así hubiera permanecido si no hubiera llegado alguien que lo tomó por el cogote y tiró de él hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que, Draco sabía, su hermoso cuello quedaría magullado de por vida. Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, tuvo los ojos verdes y furiosos de Potter clavados en los suyos y su mano aun fuertemente asida de su nuca, quitándole toda oportunidad de escapar.

A pesar de que Draco sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse repentinamente.

—Así que… mucha curiosidad, ¿no? —le susurró Potter en un tono tan irascible que a Draco se le puso la piel de gallina—. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—La culpa de todo la tienes tú —masculló Draco en respuesta, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo que esa misma mañana Ginny le había contado acerca de Potter y su encuentro con Longbottom. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de pensar en que  _no debía pensar,_ hizo que su miembro presentaba una semi-erección.

Sin soltarlo, Potter abrió mucho la boca en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Yo tengo la culpa? —espetó—. ¿La culpa de que  _tú_  estés espiando la intimidad de otros?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Draco sumamente indignado—. Si hubieras tenido la amabilidad y generosidad de brindarme algunas respuestas, yo no me vería en la necesidad de estar haciendo investigación por mi propia cuenta.

Potter lo observó durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Draco pudo ver cómo entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba el agarre sobre su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco gimió del dolor. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para zafarse.

—¿Cuáles respuestas?

Potter había hecho la pregunta en un tono cadencioso y lento, como si hubiera pensado mucho antes de formularla o tuviera miedo de lo que Draco fuera a contestar. Éste trató de pensar frenéticamente a  _cuáles respuestas_ se estaba refiriendo. La verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que deseaba o necesitaba saber.

—Eh… —comenzó, sintiendo que enrojecía más—. Pues, como… por ejemplo, er… ¡Que estoy seguro de que me has mentido! —dijo a toda prisa como inspiración de último momento.

El gesto de suspicacia de Potter se incrementó notoriamente. Draco no podía dejar de pensar en la mano del jodido héroe sosteniéndolo del cuello y mandándole oleadas de calor por todo el cuerpo. ¿Se daría cuenta Potter de lo que estaba haciéndole sentir?

—¿Qué yo te he mentido? —repitió Potter, enojándose más—. Tú y yo apenas sí cruzamos palabra… ¿Cuándo te mentí?

—En el modo en que los gays lo hacen… —susurró Draco, recordando de repente que Snape y Lupin estaban al otro lado de la puerta  _haciéndolo,_ precisamente—. Lo que me dijiste es falso —afirmó.

Por fin, Potter lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. Draco trastabilló un poco mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y se convencía que no echaba de menos la ardiente mano de Potter sobre él.

—¿Falso? —preguntó Potter.

¿El estúpido no podía mantener una conversación civilizada sin estar repitiendo todo lo que Draco decía?

—Los gays no lo hacen así como me dijiste —respondió Draco con seguridad aunque en realidad no estaba nada convencido de lo que estaba diciendo. Recursos desesperados para poder salir del paso—. Eso…  _eso_ es materialmente imposible.

Potter cambió su postura. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja en un gesto que a Draco se le antojó  _adorablemente_ arrogante.

—¿En serio? —exclamó el gilipollas—. Oh, perdone, su divinidad. No me di cuenta cuándo obtuviste tu master en Sexualidad. Entonces, ahora no me explico cómo diablos yo he conseguido  _hacerlo_ durante todo este tiempo si resulta tan imposible como tú aseguras.

Furia helada recorrió la piel de Draco, provocándole escalofríos nada placenteros. Frunciendo los labios y tratando de ignorar el último comentario de Potter, dijo:

—No tienes que ser tan presuntuoso, Potter. No te queda bien. No tendré conocimientos  _supremos_ en sexualidad como otros, pero sí sé que es imposible que tú-ya-sabes-qué quepa en tú-ya-sabes-dónde.

Potter soltó una carcajada y Draco, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que las personas dentro del cuarto se dieran cuenta que ellos estaban ahí, se movió hacia él implorándole silencio con un dedo sobre los labios.

—¡Cállate, Po…!

Potter lo interrumpió al dejar de reír tan repentinamente como había empezado y tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca.

—¿No puedes ser un poco más infantil, Malfoy? ¿Tan mojigato y estrecho eres que no puedes llamar a las cosas por su nombre? —le preguntó, presa de una súbita furia—. Ahora veo que Ginny acertó completamente al decorar tu ropa con motivos de bebé.

Cosa extraña en él, durante unos momentos Draco no supo qué responder. Retorció el brazo intentando que Potter lo soltara, pero éste parecía apretar su afiance más y Draco dejó de luchar.

—Es que… —comenzó, desesperado por huir de ahí, por alejarse de ese maldito niñato que removía los cimientos de su ya de por sí poco estable mundo como nunca nadie más lo había hecho—. Es imposible, Potter.  _Tienes que reconocerlo_. Es técnicamente imposible.  _No cabe._

El desgraciado sonrió. Presuntuoso y malévolo.

Draco tragó.

—¿No cabe? —repitió Potter en tono burlesco—. Te sorprenderías, Malfoy.

Draco negó con la cabeza aunque no estaba seguro a qué era a lo que estaba diciéndole que no.

—No. No quiero sorprenderme. Yo… sólo quiero  _saber._

Potter lo miró a los ojos durante un breve momento; todo atisbo de burla desapareciendo de su rostro y expresión. Entonces, pareció tomar una decisión y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ahí y arrastrando a Draco con él. Jadeando, Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo si es que quería seguir conservando la mano unida a su brazo. Potter se dirigió derecho a la habitación que los dos compartían desde hacía cinco días y, metiéndose con todo y Draco, cerró la puerta tras ellos. Bruscamente, arrojó a Draco contra la pared más cercana y caminó hacia él.

Olvidándose por completo que ya tenía su varita consigo, Draco se encogió temiendo lo peor.

—Bien —dijo Potter en un tono inusualmente duro—. ¿Quieres saber, no? Entonces, eso haré. Voy a informarte. Aunque antes, tengo que advertirte… los muggles tienen un dicho —decía mientras inmovilizaba a Draco colocando sus manos encima de cada hombro del rubio, atrapándolo— donde afirman que la curiosidad mató al gato. —Sonrió traviesamente antes de añadir—: Confiemos en que no suceda lo mismo con las serpientes.

Draco no podía ni respirar. Potter estaba tan cerca de él que podía percibir su calor irradiando en pequeñas pero fulminantes ondas que azotaban todo su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento tras otro no le permitía recuperar una postura digna ni tampoco le daba tiempo para contraatacar con algún comentario mordaz.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? —fue todo lo que consiguió preguntar.

Potter lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Darte lo que estás pidiendo a gritos —le dijo.

Draco sintió que un agujero se abría en el suelo de tan rápido que el alma le caía hasta los pies.

—¿Qué-qué? —balbuceó—. ¿Qué vas a darme, qué?

El jodido héroe soltó una risita, muy divertido, el grandísimo cabrón.

—Información, Malfoy. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Sin darle tiempo de más, se inclinó hacia Draco hasta que su boca quedó a centímetros de su oreja. Draco intentó alejar su cara, pero los fuertes brazos de Potter no le permitían moverse nada.

—Te explicaré la manera en que el sexo entre gays no sólo es posible, sino completamente placentero —susurró contra el oído de Draco y éste sólo se removió inquieto sin decir palabra—. Te voy a revelar el secreto de cómo no solamente te obligaría a aceptar que me permitieras follarte, sino que haría que me suplicaras hacerlo.

—¿Yo? —atinó a preguntar Draco en un susurro desesperado.

Potter alejó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. —El cabrón sonrió.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Hipotéticamente hablando, un carajo. Potter lo hacía con toda la intención de seducirlo, pero Draco no se lo permitiría. Después de todo, él no era gay, pensaran todos lo que pensaran. Sin embargo, en contra de todo buen sentido común, Draco no hizo nada para impedir que Potter se acercara de nuevo y casi pegara su mejilla contra la suya.

—Primero, por supuesto, te besaría hasta el cansancio aún con la ropa puesta. Así como estamos en este momento, por ejemplo —dijo Potter justo junto a su oído, con la voz murmurante y llena de calidez—. Tú contra la pared, yo pegando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Te besaría, metería mi lengua en ti y te oprimiría, rozando mi erección con la tuya y demostrándote lo mucho que te deseo.

—No… yo no —logró murmurar Draco, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. La imagen de Potter besándolo así era tan real y tan cercana que no podía evitar desear que en realidad estuviese pasando.

—Sí —contradijo Potter, pero no se acercó más ni trató de besarlo. Sólo continuó hablando—: Comenzaría a desabrocharte la camisa, acariciaría tu pálido torso… te pediría perdón por haberte ocasionado aquella herida con el  _Sectumsempra_ , me agacharía a lamer tus pezones, tan desconocidos para mí pero que al primer contacto con mi lengua reaccionarían de inmediato, poniéndose erectos y duros y deliciosos…

Draco cerró los ojos más apretadamente. Estaba seguro que sus pezones ya estaban erectos ante el simple pensamiento de la lengua de Potter moviéndose sobre ellos, ante la imagen de su cabeza con aquel pelo imposible justo sobre su pecho. La camiseta que traía puesta en ese momento comenzó a sentirse incómoda sobre su piel.

—Pero… —jadeó, intentando recuperar la cordura—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con…

—Claro que tiene que ver, Draco —lo interrumpió Potter, aún junto a su oído, atreviéndose a llamarlo por su primer nombre—. Todo tiene que ver. Porque desde tus pezones, mi lengua viajará hasta tu ombligo, sumergiéndose en él y revoloteando mientras mis manos, presurosas, abren tu pantalón.

Draco volvió a jadear, pero ahora no dijo palabra. No podía. Las manos de Potter, de alguna manera, habían reptado sobre sus hombros y ahora estaban posadas a ambos lados de su cuello, y el perverso estaba usando sus pulgares para acariciar la temblorosa mandíbula de Draco.

—Y entonces, Draco, te bajaré los pantalones y los calzoncillos —susurró Potter sin dejar de acariciarlo levemente, sus dedos como mariposas sobre la piel de Draco, apenas rozándolo—, dejándote al descubierto y mirándote por primera vez, conociéndote…

Se imaginó los ojos de Potter clavados en su erección y ese pensamiento estremeció a Draco sin poderlo evitar. Fue entonces que fue consciente de que,  _efectivamente,_ en ese momento la tenía más dura que nunca.

Tragó fuerte mientras Potter continuaba su narración.

—No podría soportarlo más, Draco, dejaría que mi lengua cayera sobre ti, probándote, lamiendo esa minúscula gota que ya tendrás en la punta de tu orgulloso miembro erecto, por mí, para mí…

Draco volvió a jadear. Imaginarse eso era avasallante. Merlín bendito, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, arrojó sus caderas adelante. Pero Potter reaccionó rápidamente y alejó la parte inferior de su cuerpo antes de que Draco pudiera rozarlo.

Draco se reacomodó en su lugar junto a la pared sin poder evitar soltar un gemido de insatisfacción.

—Yo estaré ansioso por saborearte, y te lameré entero, te comeré entero —continuó Potter roncamente, ignorando los intentos de Draco por tocarlo y sus gemidos—. Depositaré lo más que pueda de ti dentro de mi boca, hasta dentro, haciendo que tu punta toque mi garganta y cerrándola fuerte a tu alrededor. Y tú sentirás la presión de toda mi boca, de mi lengua, mis labios, y querrás correrte, Draco, pero yo no te lo permitiré porque aún falta lo mejor.

Draco no podía pensar en algo mejor que eso que Potter le estaba describiendo. Nunca en su vida nadie le había hecho una mamada, pero no por eso podía dejar de haber imaginado mil veces en cómo podría ser. Aunque claro, la protagonista de su sueño jamás había sido Potter ni por remoto asomo. Pero ahora ahí estaba, deseando estúpidamente que Potter se callara de una puta vez y pusiera en práctica eso que le estaba prometiendo. Incapaz de pedirlo en voz alta, Draco volvió a gemir, esa vez, mucho más alto.

Potter lo ignoró y continuó su maldita narración de mierda.

—Terminaría de quitarte toda la ropa y te doblaría boca abajo sobre la cama, Draco. Tú temblarás al encontrarte en esa posición tan vulnerable y sumisa, pero el miedo te durará poco. Yo me agacharé tras de ti y me arrodillaré entre tus piernas, tomando tus hermosas nalgas con mis manos y apartándolas para abrirte ante mí.

Draco abrió los ojos, impactado ante las imágenes mentales que se le ofrecían por culpa de la pecaminosa explicación de Potter. Se dio cuenta de que éste tenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de dolorosa concentración.

De repente, las manos de Potter recorrieron su cuello y lo tomaron de las mejillas, mientras éste intensificaba la sensualidad en su tono y decía:

—Y no sabes lo hermoso que eres, Draco, no lo sabes. La vista que me estarás ofreciendo, así… boca abajo, con tu culo abierto, tu entrada… Dios, Draco, eres… tan bello. Tan…

Draco jadeó y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Su cabeza, sola y por propia voluntad, se giró hacia la de Potter. No sabía, Draco no sabía qué era lo que quería, pero necesitaba algo. Algo que le demostrara que lo que Potter le estaba narrando no era sólo eso. Necesita cerciorarse de que a Potter le estaba afectando tanto como a él.

—Y voy a besarte ahí, Draco, justo ahí. Y meteré mi lengua dentro tuyo, saboreando y acariciando, enseñándote lo bueno que es, lo genial que será. Y tú levantarás tus caderas en una muda plegaria, en una silenciosa petición… porque mi lengua y mis labios se sentirán fenomenales sobre tu entrada, pero serán insuficientes y tú querrás más… y…

Draco sentía su corazón a mil. Con la boca buscó la de Potter, quedando separado de la misma apenas por unos centímetros. Se dio cuenta que estaba deseando ser besado por él como nunca antes había anhelado nada más y en contra de todo lo que hubiera creído, eso no le pareció tan horroroso. Pero Potter continuó hablando y Draco dejó de pensar en nada más que en él mismo desnudo y vulnerable debajo de él y el pensamiento era tan real que casi podía sentir la lengua del moreno introduciéndose en su culo. Y no era malo, Merlín, no era malo.

—Tú no te darás cuenta porque estarás completamente sumergido en tus sensaciones, pero mientras te toqueteo con la lengua habré llenado mis dedos con lubricante. Y entonces introduciré uno en ti, moviéndolo suavemente, ayudándote a dilatar tu entrada, relajándote…

Hizo una pequeña pausa y Draco percibió que sin su voz, el único ruido en la habitación era el de sus respiraciones agitadas. Podía distinguir el hálito caliente de Potter mientras susurraba y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Luego sumergiré otro… y tal vez, otro. Y yo te daré lo que me pides, Draco. Porque ya lo quieres, porque ya estás listo. Tu entrada, lista y empapada de mi saliva y de lubricante, tus caderas en alto. Retiraré mis dedos y acomodaré mi erección, pulsante y ansiosa, justo frente a ti.

Draco gimió tan alto que estaba seguro todos en la casa lo escucharían. No pudiendo soportarlo más, levantó sus brazos y se aferró de las caderas del chico que lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared, deseando tirar de él y oprimirlo contra su cuerpo. Escuchó a Potter tragar fuertemente.

—Y poco a poco entraré en ti, en tu hermoso culo, mirando hacia abajo, despacio para no lastimarte. Pero no te dolerá porque estarás listo, porque mi boca y mis dedos te han dejado dilatado, abierto, húmedo, deseoso… Mi miembro será devorado por tu cuerpo, Draco, centímetro a centímetro tú me aceptarás dentro de ti.

—¿Sí? —Draco se escuchó decir, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de horrorizarse, Potter siguió murmurando.

—Sí, Draco. Sí. Y te encantará, lo juro, porque yo seré cuidadoso, y comenzaré a entrar y salir de ti lentamente, tan lento que te desesperarás y querrás más, y sobre todo cuando mi erección toque ese punto dentro de ti, ese punto especial que hará que tu cuerpo gire y caiga en espirales de deseo, y haga que te corras tan duro y tan largo como nunca antes, con tu entrada apretándome en cada explosión de tu miembro y yo…

Potter se interrumpió, respirando ardiente y agitado sobre la boca de Draco. Éste se quedó muy quieto, esperando. Imaginando. Sabía que Potter tenía que hacérselo, lo sabía, porque no podía, el muy maldito, sólo hablarle de ello y no…

Pero tan repentinamente como había comenzado todo, Potter lo soltó y se alejó de él, y Draco tuvo que dejarlo ir. Se quedó un instante con las manos levantadas, y entonces, rápidamente las bajó. Potter miró fijamente a Draco durante unos segundos, con el horror in crescendo en el gesto de su cara. Los dos jadeantes y con los rostros sonrojados, como si de verdad hubieran estado haciendo todo eso que Potter le había narrado.

Draco también miraba a Potter, sabiendo que no podía negar la evidente realidad: fuera lo que fuera que el cretino había intentado hacer, había resultado. Draco la tenía tan dura que era doloroso y angustiante. Con un rápido vistazo hacia abajo, Draco pudo constatar que Potter estaba tan excitado como él y eso, estúpidamente, lo hizo sentir menos miserable.

Un repentino gesto de culpa atravesó la expresión de Potter.

—Merlín, Malfoy —masculló—. Lo siento mucho. No debí… no debí hacer esto.

Con eso, Potter salió a toda prisa de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y dejó solo a Draco, caliente como el infierno y completamente desconcertado.

Gimiendo de insatisfacción, Draco se giró hacia la pared. Apoyó la frente contra ella y, no pudiendo resistirlo más, se desabrochó a toda prisa los pantalones. Se acarició apenas un par de veces antes de correrse justo ahí, de pie y contra el muro de su mugrosa habitación.

Se corrió pensando en Potter, imaginando a Potter. Recordando sus roncas palabras, anhelándolas y odiándose mucho por ello.

* * *

Esa noche, Potter no durmió en la habitación de Draco. En realidad, Draco no volvió a verlo en lo que restó del día; el cobarde ni siquiera bajó a cenar.

Ya en su cama y pensando en el asunto, Draco estuvo despierto hasta muy tarde, sin estar plenamente consciente de qué era lo que estaba esperando.

Seguramente, el imbécil de Potter estaba demasiado avergonzado de su impúdico proceder como para plantarle la cara. O tal vez se había enterado de que Snape le había regresado su varita a Draco y tenía miedo del hechizo que éste le pudiera lanzar durante la noche mientras dormía. Pero esto último no podía ser: Draco sabía que era un secreto que su varita hubiese vuelto a sus manos, así que tenía que descartar la idea. Potter no tenía manera de saberlo.

_Harry tiene la polla más bonita que te puedas imaginar._

Se estremeció como siempre que la declaración de la Weasley revoloteaba en su cabeza, impertinente y persistente. ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en eso, su cuerpo se sentía arder y congelar al mismo tiempo?

Las palabras de Potter, las que había susurrado contra su oído y boca, recorrían la mente de Draco acariciándola con gentileza, tal como los dedos del cretino lo habían hecho con su cuello. Cada frase y cada promesa le producían estremecimientos, y, como en una película, revivía en la imaginación lo sucedido en la tarde y no sólo eso, sino que también alcanzaba a vislumbrar lo que sería realmente vivir lo que Potter le había narrado.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si realmente sería así de bueno como se oía. Si realmente sería tan delicioso como para perder la cabeza… porque justamente eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Draco: estaba dejando la cordura de lado.

* * *

Al otro día se levantó maldiciendo a Potter y a la imagen horrorosa que el espejo le presentó. El enano Cuatro Ojos tenía toda la soberana culpa de que Draco hubiese pasado la noche en vela; ya le cantaría las cuarenta en cuanto lo tuviera en frente.

Bajó a desayunar con la esperanza de encontrárselo, pero sólo vio a Ginny sentada ante la mesa de la cocina. Su madre andaba aún limpiando los restos de un muy mañanero desayuno. A su pesar, Draco no pudo evitar un funesto presentimiento.

—Buenos días —saludó en su mejor tono cortés, dirigiéndose sobre todo a la mujer que día con día lo alimentaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa como si las diferencias entre sus familias jamás hubieran existido.

—Buen día, Draco querido —le respondió la señora Weasley—. Siéntate aquí con mi Ginny. En un momento te serviré el desayuno.

Draco obedeció y saludó a Ginny con un asentamiento de cabeza. Ginny lo miró arqueando las cejas y sonriendo ampliamente. Draco frunció el ceño. No alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que la pelirroja encontraba tan divertido o placentero.

—¿Te conformarías esta mañana sólo con salchichas y huevo, Draco? —preguntó la señora Weasley, haciendo que Draco levantara la mirada—. Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin tocino. Harry y Ron parecían tener mucha hambre y tuve que preparárselos todo. Siempre se ponen así, los pobres, antes de partir.

Draco la observó, asintiendo con la cabeza e intentando corresponder la sonrisa.  _¿Antes de partir?_

—Cuando andan en esas misiones no pueden comer como cuando están en casa, yo lo sé aunque no me lo digan —continuó hablando la mujer casi para ella misma, usando la varita para romper dos pares de huevos sobre la sartén. Se veía genuinamente preocupada y Draco sintió un poco de lástima por ella.

Agachó la cabeza, pensando en su propia madre. ¿Así de angustiada se habría quedado Narcisa el día que Draco la dejó en la Mansión en pos de cumplir sus misiones como espía? Nunca regresó a despedirse de ella antes de encerrarse en Grimmauld Place y tenía prohibido mandarle correo. Sabía que Snape se las había ingeniado para avisarle que Draco se encontraba bien, pero igualmente éste presentía que ella estaría permanentemente preocupada por él.

—Sí, pobres —agregó Ginny mientras jugueteaba con su propia comida—. Lo único bueno es que ahora no estarán tan solos. Harry me dijo que Neville se encontraría con ellos y los acompañaría.

Draco volvió a levantar la vista de su plato todavía vacío. Miró fijamente a la Comadrejilla, ansiando poder encontrar en su cara prontas respuestas a sus silenciosas preguntas.

_"¿El trío dorado está con Longbottom? ¿POTTER está con LONGBOTTOM? ¿Con Longbottom, el soy-gay-y-me-dejo-follar-por-Potter?"_

Joder.

Ginny, que parecía darse perfecta cuenta de lo que Draco estaba pensando, sólo miró al rubio y le obsequió una amplísima sonrisa. Se veía demasiado feliz, pensó Draco con rabia.

Acalorándose por culpa de una furia de la cual no podía entender la razón, Draco intentó convencerse de que entre Potter y Longbottom ya no había nada. Merlín,  _no podía_ haber nada, porque la noche anterior había sido a él a quien Potter había azotado contra una pared, sostenido de los hombros y dicho entre susurros la manera en que se lo follaría.

A él, no a Longbottom. ¿Cierto?  _Dioses, tenía que ser cierto._

—En eso tienes razón, querida —asintió su madre mientras le sonreía débilmente—. Y justo ahora que se ha convertido en un chico tan valiente y es tan buen mago. En más de una ocasión, su abuela me ha contado lo orgullosa que está de él, de que cada vez se parece más y más a Frank, su padre.

—Eso es completamente cierto —afirmó Ginny, echándole furtivas miradas a Draco—. Es todo un hombre. Y tan guapo. Un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier bruja… o mago.

Las dos últimas palabras de Ginny habían sido dichas en voz tan baja que Draco estaba seguro de que había sido con la intención de que sólo él la escuchara. Miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, cada vez más dolido y encolerizado.

—¿Sabes a dónde han ido? —preguntó, aunque sabía que la respuesta sería negativa.

Ginny, que tenía una sonrisa que nada envidiaba a la de la Gioconda (después de todo, Draco siempre había creído que la sonrisa de la mujer de esa horrible pintura muggle no tenía nada de bella y sí mucho de perversa), negó con la cabeza tal como Draco se había imaginado que lo iba a hacer.

—No tenemos idea —respondió la matriarca Weasley, quizá creyendo que la pregunta había sido para ella—. Son misiones secretas que, al parecer, les fueron asignadas por Dumbledore antes de morir —concluyó con una sonrisa de compasión al tiempo que le servía a Draco su desayuno.

Éste se apresuró y comió lo más rápido que pudo. Aquel fue un desayuno que le supo a pergamino y que dolorosamente y a duras penas, se asentó en su estómago. No tenía ganas de estar un momento más delante de la Comadrejilla, tolerando sus sonrisas burlescas y sin tener modo alguno de hacérselas pagar. Pero sobre todo, no podía soportar estar pensando en Potter y Longbottom juntos, tal vez solos, allá afuera, en alguna maldita misión.

Sentía que entre más rápido saliera de ahí, más rápido dejaría de pensar en el tema. Pero no era así y lo sabía. Sabía que por más que corriera por toda la maldita casa, no podría huir de sus pensamientos. Mucho menos de sus propios deseos.


	3. Listo para la acción

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo después de finalizar el desayuno: mientras aguardaba por Ginny en el corredor de las escaleras, la miró dirigirse hacia el salón. Parecía que la pelirroja sabía que Draco querría hablar con ella y que la estaría acechando.

Draco estuvo seguro de eso cuando entró al recinto y la vio sonriéndole ampliamente, sentada en su butaca de siempre. Draco soltó un bufido; el más despreciativo que pudo encontrar en su amplio catálogo de bufidos de vilipendio.

—Me encantaría —siseó Draco— que me contaras qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido en mí, pues invariablemente me ves y te sonríes. Parece ser que esta mañana desperté con un bufón pintado en la cara.

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Draco, Draco, Draco —canturreó socarronamente—. ¿Los Malfoy son así de desconfiados por naturaleza?

Draco sólo arqueó una ceja e hizo un mohín casi con desgana. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

—¿Sabes a dónde han ido Potter y su pandilla?

Ginny no pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

—No tengo idea, Draco. Si lo supiera, créeme que yo sería la primera en ir con ellos.

—Tú no puedes salir de aquí. Eres menor de edad y no puedes hacer magia.

—Tú tampoco. No tienes varita y además, mi estimado Malfoy, nadie  _confiaría_  en ti como para permitirte hacerlo.

Draco se enfureció y retrocedió un paso.

—¡Perdí mi libertad y me lo he pasado arriesgando el pellejo por la Orden y por la causa de Potter! ¡¿Y todavía te atreves a decir que no confiarían en mí?!

Ginny no respondió nada y Draco supo que no tenía caso discutir sobre aquello. Suspiró sonoramente y se giró para salir de ahí.

—Malfoy, espera… —le llamó Ginny cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral. Draco se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro—. Lo que acabo de decir no es cierto. La verdad, yo sí confío en ti. Todos lo hacemos… tal vez con excepción de Ron, pero supongo que él no importa mucho. —Y agregó, aparentemente después de pensarlo bien—: Y Harry, encima de todos los demás, es quien más confía en ti.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Draco tontamente, interesándose de repente en el derrotero que había tomado la conversación. Giró su cuerpo para encarar de nuevo a la chica.

—Sí. Harry. —Ginny suspiró ruidosamente antes de comenzar a hablar—. Verás, desde que llegaste a Grimmauld Place y mis hermanos y yo empezamos a hacerte bromas y a divertirnos  _un poco_  a tu costa, el único que nos reprendía por eso, era Harry. Siempre nos sermoneaba con el cuento de que esta casa es más tuya que de nadie porque eres pariente de los Black. Todo el tiempo nos recordaba lo que habías hecho junto a Snape, que eras parte del equipo, que habías arriesgado mucho por la causa, bla-bla. Que te dejáramos tranquilo.

Una curiosa emoción invadió el corazón de Draco. No supo qué responder, así que optó por quedarse callado. Ginny lo observó durante un momento y al ver que no contestaba nada, continuó diciéndole:

—¿No te das cuenta, Draco? Le gustas.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Draco abriendo mucho los ojos y ocasionando que Ginny rodara los suyos.

—A Snape, imbécil… ¡Pues a Harry, a quién, si no!

—Bueno, eso no sorprende —comentó Draco obligándose a no sentirse turbado ante la nueva, tratando de aparentar confianza y serenidad. Pero con esa epifanía de repente ante él, no era fácil disimular. Cierto que ya lo había sospechado, pero recibir la confirmación fue terriblemente avasallante. Tuvo que fingir que la declaración no estaba haciéndolo temblar—. Soy tan guapo que no dudo que hasta Potter se sienta atraído por mí.

Ginny rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—No es sólo atracción, Draco. Le gustas. ¿No entiendes la diferencia? Quiere decir que  _siente_ por ti algo, no que sólo te encuentra guapo. Estoy segura de que es así desde que llegaste aquí. Tanta preocupación, tanta comprensión… y todo se hizo más evidente cuando se enteró de que tú y yo nos estábamos besuqueando.

—Entonces, ¿era de mí de quién estaba celoso, y no de ti?

Ginny soltó un resoplido exasperado.

—¿No era obvio?

—Pero yo no soy gay —masculló Draco casi para él mismo, intentando descubrir por qué la idea de ser el objeto de deseo de Potter no le repugnaba en absoluto sino todo lo contrario—. ¿Cómo podría gustarle así?

—¡Vamos, Malfoy! ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! —le espetó Ginny ante su enorme indignación—. ¡Supéralo ya! Imagino que debe ser duro aceptar que se es homosexual, pero es un hecho innegable para cualquiera que se tome un minuto para observarte. Hay que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que a ti también te gusta Harry.

Draco abrió la boca tanto que le dolió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es una calumnia! ¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Una idea le pasó por la mente y caminó rápidamente hacia Ginny antes de preguntarle—: ¿Se lo dijiste? —exigió saber—. ¿Le dijiste a Potter que crees que él me gusta?

Ginny tuvo el descaro de reírse ante su inquietud.

—¿Y qué más da? No debería preocuparte, no eres gay.

—Te lo advierto, Weasley… Mira que tu madre todavía no sabe nada acerca de la bromita que le aplicaste a mi ropa…

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, traidor. No, no le he dicho nada a Harry. En realidad, hace apenas un momento me acabo de dar cuenta de  _lo mucho_ que te gusta.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Draco. Miró a la Comadrejilla con el ceño fruncido.

—Me estabas probando allá abajo en la cocina, al decirme que Potter estaba con Longbottom, ¿cierto?

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—¡Debiste haber visto la cara que pusiste, Malfoy! ¡Parecías a punto de estallar en llamas!

Obviando las burlas de la chica, Draco se aferró de aquella pequeña esperanza. Preguntó, interrumpiéndola:

—Entonces, ¿no es verdad que Longbottom está con ellos…?

Ginny apenas podía hablar en medio de los espasmos de su risa.

—¿Neville? Sí, eso sí es verdad. Está con ellos, tal como lo dije en la cocina.

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Draco.

—¿Ellos todavía…? Quiero decir, ¿Potter y Longbottom…?

Ginny lo miró con gesto socarrón y una sonrisa torcida.

—Sinceramente, Malfoy, no lo sé.

—Eres una zorra mentirosa —le reclamó Draco, furioso por tanto engaño y por ser el continuo blanco de las burlas de la chica—. Por supuesto que lo sabes.

—Lo único que sé es que Harry y Neville no llevan nada en serio. Lo que ha sucedido entre ellos han sido sólo…  _encuentros,_ si entiendes lo que quiero decir —completó con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes, un tipo de experimentación mientras encuentran novio, supongo.

Draco no se sintió mejor ante la revelación. No entendía por qué, pero así fuera sólo un "encuentro", le enfurecía la sola idea de que Potter volviera a follarse a Longbottom después de lo que había pasado entre él y Draco. Aunque en realidad no era que hubiera pasado nada, habían sido sólo palabras. Pero, aun así…

El maldito de Potter lo traía de cabeza, por más que Draco se negara a aceptarlo. No dejaba de imaginarlo haciéndole lo que le había narrado, no dejaba de sentirse confundido acerca de él. Quería entender qué era lo que le pasaba, qué era lo que sentía, por qué le enfurecía tanto saberlo con Longbottom… pero no podía. Estaba dolido, aunque eso último era lo que más se negaba a aceptar.

—Me voy —le dijo a una sonriente Ginny. Sin esperar respuesta y sumido en sus pensamientos, Draco salió del salón.

* * *

Después de una hora paseándose por su habitación lo suficiente como para hacer una zanja en el piso, Draco llegó a una conclusión.

Él no era gay y tampoco le gustaba Potter. Definitivamente. Porque no podía ser, porque cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades iba más allá de lo decentemente aceptable para un Malfoy. Pero lo que sí sentía y no podía negar, era una enorme curiosidad y sólo eso, por supuesto. Sólo curiosidad por experimentar un poco, por saber, por conocer…. Para comprobar si lo que Potter le había dicho era verdad. Y como un buen Malfoy nunca dejaba nada a medias, Draco tendría que llegar al fondo de ese asunto a como diera lugar. Sólo por averiguar, claro.

Sí, sólo por eso. Como ese tipo de reporteros que tenían que meterse a las prisiones o a los manicomios para experimentar en carne propia lo que era vivir en esos lugares, de esa misma manera Draco tenía que ponerse en los zapatos de un gay para ahondar (literalmente) en el tema. Para eso tenía que asegurarse de encontrar al sujeto adecuado para el estudio, y de eso no le cabía duda alguna de quién estaría gustoso de aceptar prestarse al experimento. Sólo era cuestión de encontrarlo antes de que  _otro_ le ganara el puesto.

Draco palpó la varita que traía en el bolsillo trasero de los viejos vaqueros de Potter (ya que continuaba usando su ropa) y tomó su decisión. Salió a toda prisa de su habitación, sabiendo a ciencia cierta con quién tenía que hablar para solucionar aquello.

* * *

Todavía no era muy tarde y estaba seguro de que aún lo encontraría en su habitación, pues la noche anterior había dormido ahí, en Grimmauld Place. Llegó ante su puerta y golpeó con fuerza, consciente de que si ese hombre no lo ayudaba, nadie más podría hacerlo. El alma le volvió al cuerpo de puro alivio cuando Remus Lupin le abrió la puerta de su cuarto. El mago miró a Draco mostrando un gesto de sorpresa durante unas milésimas de segundo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—Buenos días, Draco —saludó con su acostumbrado tono pausado—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—El profesor Snape me ha devuelto mi varita y consideré oportuno informarle —le soltó Draco a bocajarro. La expresión atónita que borró la sonrisa del licántropo no tuvo precio.

—¿El profesor Snape? —repitió—. ¿Te devolvió tu… varita?

—Ajá —confirmó Draco, importándole muy poco si con esa información metía en líos a Snape o no—. Y en base a que de nuevo tengo conmigo mi instrumento mágico, además de que ya soy un mago mayor de edad, bastante diestro con la aparición y un elemento entrenado y valioso para la Orden, me considero apto para presentarme ante usted listo y dispuesto para ser enviado a la acción.

—¿A-a la acción…? —tartamudeó Lupin.

—Así es. Me encuentro perfectamente capacitado para cumplir cualquier misión. Por cierto, tengo entendido de que Potter se encuentra en este momento…

—Draco… —lo interrumpió una voz a su espalda—. ¿Qué haces importunando a Lupin con tus ególatras charlas?

Draco se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su ex profesor de Pociones, quien le dirigió una dura mirada. Nervioso, Draco se quitó del umbral de la puerta de manera que le otorgaba acceso a Snape. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lupin ya estaba abogando a su favor como era su costumbre, para buena fortuna de Draco.

—No me importunaba, Severus —aclaró, volviendo a sonreír ante la llegada del otro—. De hecho, me estaba contando  _cosas_ bastante interesantes —añadió en un tono astuto bastante inusual en él.

Para gozo enorme de Draco, Snape abrió mucho los ojos y pareció quedarse sin palabras durante un momento. Echó un rápido y amenazante vistazo hacia Draco y éste supo que la siguiente ocasión que lo pillara a solas, estaría en problemas. Pero no importaba. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era conseguir su objetivo.

—He traído la espada —informó Snape de repente, ignorando lo dicho por Lupin. Les mostró una hermosa espada de plata que Draco no había visto nunca y que pareció sacar de la nada.

El arma, resplandeciente y exquisitamente tallada, tenía rubíes del tamaño de huevos engarzados en el mango, y Draco, acostumbrado a ver joyas hechas por diferentes criaturas artesanales, supo de inmediato que ésa era una reliquia elaborada por duendes. Boquiabierto, observó la preciosa arma pasar de manos de un mago al otro. Lupin la recibió casi con devoción, admirándola con ojos brillantes durante un breve momento. Fue entonces cuando Draco se percató de que la espada tenía letras grabadas en la hoja: era el nombre de Godric Gryffindor.

Lupin, que parecía haber olvidado todo ante la presencia de la espada, sonrió cálidamente hacia Snape.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar el modo de hacérsela llegar a Harry.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos magos giraron su cabeza hacia Draco y éste supo que su momento estelar había llegado.

Sonrió y sacando la varita de su bolsillo, dijo:

—Por favor. Sólo digan ubicación y yo estaré ahí dispuesto a todo.

Lo que Lupin y Snape no sabían era hasta qué punto ese "dispuesto a todo", era completamente cierto.

* * *

Gutdrak.

Así se llamaba el duende que sería el contacto y el medio por el cual Draco podría entregarle la espada a Potter o, al menos, eso era lo que Lupin le había asegurado. Se suponía que nadie conocía la ubicación exacta de Potter y sus amigos. Joder, ni siquiera sabían qué era lo que estaban haciendo. De lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que necesitaban aquella espada para algo y que ese tal duende era la manera de encontrarlos.

Draco se apareció en un oscuro rincón del Callejón Knockturn, se ajustó la capucha de la vieja túnica que traía puesta e intentó evitar recordar que era una prenda de Potter. Desde que se la había colocado, le había costado dejar de tratar de adivinar que habría hecho el héroe durante las ocasiones en que la usó y el aroma que habría tenido antes de ser lavada. Se palpó la espada colocada estratégicamente a lo largo de su costado izquierdo —escondida debajo de la rugosa tela de la túnica—, y se echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que no se notara nada. Miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de salir del callejón, se armó de valor y echó a caminar cuesta arriba con rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

Con la cabeza inclinada para no ser reconocido y la mano derecha lista para tomar la varita, Draco se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Gringotts, lugar que afortunadamente no estaba lejos de ahí. Rápidamente, la alta y torcida construcción de mármol estuvo frente a sus ojos y, escabulléndose por la escalinata principal, Draco logró llegar hasta la enorme puerta.

Ahí, los dos duendes que flanqueaban la entrada lo miraron con sus oscuros ojillos entrecerrados y le impidieron el paso.

—Vengo a ver a Gutdrak —dijo Draco enronqueciendo la voz para no ser reconocido. No tenía idea de cuál era el bando en el que jugaban los duendes, pero más valía prevenir.

Los duendes intercambiaron una mirada, pero ninguno de los dos se movió como para permitirle pasar. Draco suspiró antes de decir la contraseña:

—"Y la raza duende prevalecerá" —recitó monótonamente recordando las palabras de Lupin.

Aquellas horribles criaturas se apartaron al fin. Una de ellas se adelantó sin decir palabra y Draco supuso que tenía que seguirla. Tentativamente pasó al lado del otro duende y, al ver que no reaccionaba, apuró la marcha detrás del primero.

Afortunadamente para Draco, la oficina o lo que fuera el lugar donde estaba Gutdrak no quedaba más que a unos metros de la puerta principal. Eso lo reconfortó, pues era un alivio poder estar en un lugar cerrado lejos de miradas indiscretas en vez de atravesar el pasillo principal con el montón de duendes y magos mirándolos. La puerta de la oficina de Gutdrak (demasiado alta aún para los magos, exorbitantemente descomunal para un duende) ostentaba el título de  _Director._ Draco soltó un bufido de desprecio mientras el duende que lo escoltaba abría la larga hoja de madera, pues sabía que el tratamiento de "director" no era más que una pantalla: una fachada detrás de la cual gobernaba un consejo de los duendes más viejos e inteligentes, y no ese tal Gutdrak. El llamado "director" sería sólo un títere en las manos de los miembros del consejo, falso responsable de las elecciones llevadas a cabo por los socios y dueños, pero que conservaba su puesto porque era descendiente directo del duende que había fundado el banco.

El duende que acompañaba a Draco le permitió la entrada a la polvorienta oficina, se dio la media vuelta sin decir palabra y cerró la puerta, dejando a Draco a solas, más nervioso que nunca y con la mano derecha tensa sobre la túnica. ¿Y si todo aquello no era más que una trampa? Estaba completamente acorralado, peor que un ratón entre un muro y un gato.

Echó un inquieto vistazo al sitio y buscó alguna posible escapatoria en caso de necesitarla. Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que en el muro que daba a la calle había un par de largas ventanas, cuyos cristales empañados dejaban traslucir a duras penas el sol de afuera. Draco hizo algunos cálculos mentales y supuso que, en caso de emergencia, podría desvanecer el vidrio con magia y salir saltando por ahí, si es que acaso no tenían encima un encantamiento que los volviera intocables e irrompibles.

Draco se tranquilizó y se permitió dirigir una mirada inquisitiva por el lugar. Supuso que el despacho de Gutdrak tenía la intención de parecer elegante y, en efecto, lo era, pero de una manera que resultaba rancia, avejentada, sucia y descolorida. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, y la enorme silla recargada y forrada de terciopelo rojo tras el escritorio, estaba vacía.

O al menos eso pareció en un principio.

Repentinamente y asustando a Draco casi hasta hacerlo saltar, una oscura figura de duende emergió desde abajo de la silla hasta quedar sentado encima de ella, como si hubiera estado acostado o metido debajo de la mesa. Aferrándose del escritorio, aquel duende tiró de su cuerpecillo hasta lograr incorporarse encima de su asiento. Draco lo miró fijamente mientras la criatura se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante y pestañeaba ante él como si tuviera problemas de la vista y no lograra enfocarlo. Pero pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría con el duende era que Gutdrak estaba completamente borracho.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, incómodo al ver que el "Director" del banco no decía palabra. Creyó que tal vez no alcanzaba a verlo, así que Draco dio un par de pasos hacia delante para quedar más cerca de su campo visual.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Draco, todavía fingiendo la voz—. Vengo a…

—¡SHHH! —lo calló el duende groseramente, colocándose un dedo sobre los macilentos labios y arrojando baba a su alrededor—. ¡Ya sé a qué viene, desagradable mago rubio! ¡Cállese!

Draco abrió la boca y comenzó a enfurecerse. Sabía bien que los duendes eran groseros y que detestaban a los magos, pero este se pasaba de la raya. Sin embargo, antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, el duende continuó hablando, arrastrando las palabras en esa forma tan característica en que lo hacían los ebrios:

—Viene a realizar un depósito… ¿cierto? —afirmó más que preguntó. Ante eso y sin dejar de sentirse un poco desconcertado, Draco asintió. Lupin le había indicado que dijera que iba a dejar una joya en su bóveda—. Lo sabía —croó el duende con una sonrisa enigmática—. Bien. Para tal efecto, debemos salir de aquí.

Gutdrak se bajó de la silla o, mejor dicho, se dejó caer de ella. Azotó contra el suelo de mármol haciendo un ruido seco, y mientras Draco se debatía en el dilema de acercarse a ayudarlo o no, el duende se levantó como sin nada y le dio la vuelta a su enorme escritorio. Caminó hacia Draco con pasos tambaleantes y, a un par de metros del chico, se detuvo y movió uno de sus dedos largos y grises de manera que le pedía que se acercara a él. Draco se inclinó hacia el duende y éste le susurró en medio de un pestilente vaho alcohólico:

—Aquí, las paredes tienen largas orejas y grandes ojos.

Draco, luchando para no arrugar la nariz, se incorporó y asintió, comprendiendo el punto. El duende asintió más profundamente y arqueó sus peludas y blancas cejas. Draco esperó a que el duende le indicara el camino a seguir, y entonces, Gutdrak caminó con paso medio vacilante hacia la puerta de su despacho, la abrió y salió por ella sin mirar atrás. Meneando la cabeza con incredulidad, Draco lo siguió.

Llegaron hasta la calle y continuaron andando. Draco no se sorprendió mucho de que los duendes de la puerta principal del banco no sólo no se hubieran despedido de su Director, sino que incluso le hubiesen dedicado un par de miradas de profundo desprecio. Imaginó que todo era culpa del evidente alcoholismo de su supuesto jefe y de su falta de verdadera autoridad.

Draco y Gutdrak avanzaron con relativa rapidez entre las serpenteantes callejuelas del barrio mágico, cosa excepcional contando el duende con aquellas piernas tan cortas y presentando semejante estado de embriaguez. Fue casi como volver sobre el mismo camino que anteriormente Draco había recorrido: entraron al Callejón Knockturn y siguieron todavía un largo trecho. Llegaron a una zona de oscuros e intrincados laberintos que seguramente no habían recibido un rayo de sol en toda su existencia. Los torcidos edificios que los rodeaban parecían cernirse sobre ellos, a punto de caerles encima. Draco comenzó a sentirse todavía más nervioso que cuando había estado en el banco. Aquel sitio era perfecto para una emboscada, además, se dio cuenta de que el duende lo estaba haciendo pasar más de una vez por el mismo sitio. Estaban marchando en círculos.

—Oiga… —lo llamó Draco, dando una larga zancada para colocarse a su lado—. Gutdrak, escúcheme…

Los ojos negros del duende lo miraron con desdén.

—Preferiría que tú, Draco Malfoy, no me llamaras por mi nombre —le dijo entre dientes—. Eres indigno de hacerlo. Todos los magos lo son, pero tú eres todavía peor.

Draco no supo si horrorizarse o enfurecerse con el duende.

—¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? —le preguntó, todavía caminando apresuradamente a su lado.

El duende, sin dejar de caminar, desvió la vista haciendo un claro gesto de repugnancia.

—Sé de ti mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Sé que eres un mago asqueroso que se acuesta con otros magos en vez de con brujas, como naturalmente debería ser. Ustedes son los peores de todos, los de ralea más baja —masculló aquella despiadada criatura.

Sabía que no debía enojarse, pero la sangre hirvió en la cabeza de Draco. Apretó los puños, los cuales le temblaban incontenibles, luchando contra él en su deseo de golpear a aquel infeliz. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para rebatir aquello, aunque no estaba muy seguro si valía la pena discutir con la impertinente criatura, cuando ésta volvió a hablar entre dientes y destilando veneno:

—Igual que el repugnante de Harry Potter —dijo, casi escupiendo el nombre del héroe—. No sé cuál de ustedes dos es peor. Si tú, el hijo de un honorable mago de renombre, o él, que se supone debe liberar al mundo de la perversión… ¿Cómo logrará tal cosa, si de todos, él es el pervertido más…?

—¡CÁLLESE YA! —gritó Draco, no pudiendo soportarlo más— ¡No sabe de lo que está hablando!

Ante el grito de Draco, el duende detuvo su marcha. Draco también se detuvo. Se quedaron parados frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y ambos respirando con agitación. Draco, del enojo; el duende, de la carrera, tal vez.

De repente, la túnica (que Draco traía puesta pero que  _pertenecía a Potter_ , como no podía dejar de pensarlo) se sintió demasiado pesada y caliente; Draco creyó que estaba ardiendo por la furia. Si no hubiera necesitado la espada que traía escondida, y si tampoco hubiera necesitado a esa cosa llamada duende para encontrar a Potter…

Gutdrak lo miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar, pausado y tranquilo, como si su situación no fuera la de estarse peleando a gritos con un mago en medio de un oscuro callejón.

—¿Tanto te molesta que te compare con el asqueroso de Harry Potter?

—¡Deje de llamarlo así! —bramó Draco, no muy seguro de por qué estaba defendiendo a Potter, pero sintiéndose bastante molesto por los adjetivos que el duende le adjudicaba como para no hacerlo—. ¿Qué tipo de aliado es usted que se atreve a expresarse así de nuestro Elegido, en quien todos tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas, incluyéndolos a ustedes, y…?

—¡Es un pervertido y un marica!

—¡Es quien nos salvará a todos! ¿Qué le importa a usted si él prefiere magos en vez de brujas? ¡Debería estar agradecido de que arriesgue su pellejo por la causa de todos nosotros!

—¡Le gusta que le den por atrás, es un cochino, un enfermo, juega para el otro lado y se divierte en…!

—¡… es generoso, su inclinación sexual no determina ni define el tipo de persona que…!

—¡…muerde-almohadas! ¡Puñetero! ¡MARICÓN!

—¡… valiente, y debería agradecerle cada sacrificio que hace, porque al final todos resultaremos beneficiados con la muerte del Señor Os…!

—¡PUTO!

Draco no lo soportó más. En contra de todo buen juicio, sacó su varita de la túnica y de un rápido movimiento cogió al duende del cogote, acercándolo más a él y encajándole la varita en el cuello.

—Se lo advierto, Gutdrak… —dijo con voz calma pero helada—, una sola ofensa más en contra de Potter y no respondo. No le contaré a él una palabra de lo que usted ha dicho, sobre todo porque quiero creer que es su estado alcoholizado lo que lo lleva a pronunciarse así… Pero quiero que se calle YA. Ni. Una. Palabra. Más.

Gutdrak, sudando la gota gorda bajo la explícita amenaza de Draco, se quedó en silencio al fin, sólo mirándolo con profunda diversión. Repugnado, Draco lo soltó, asegurándose de hacerlo con la fuerza suficiente como para que el duende rebotara y se golpeara con la pared que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Me va a llevar con Potter, sí o no? —preguntó Draco agriamente y sin guardar la varita.

La sonrisa socarrona del duende se acrecentó muchísimo más.

—¿Te mueres por ser su perra, verdad?

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —exclamó Draco fuera de sí, apuntándole de nuevo con la varita, deseando con todas sus fuerzas pegarle la lengua al paladar, dejarlo mudo y no tener que seguir oyendo sus impertinentes groserías. Sin embargo, no quería echar a perder la misión; tenía que llegar con Potter a como diera lugar, y si soportar a ese asqueroso bicho era la única manera...

Se contuvo, respiró lentamente y bajó la varita. Al fin, suspiró con profundidad, se guardó su instrumento mágico en la túnica y desvió la mirada.

—Lo que yo vaya a hacer con Potter no es asunto suyo, Gutdrak. Cumpla con su parte, cualquiera que esta sea, y déjeme en paz.

—Pero dime, Draco —continuó torturándolo el duende, hablando detrás suyo pues Draco se había girado para darle la espalda—. ¿Realmente Potter te gusta tanto como para dejarte follar por él? ¿Ya no te van las brujas? ¿Ya no prefieres las tetas, redondas y bonitas, y las perfumadas vaginas?

Draco torció el gesto ante semejantes palabras, preguntándose si todos los duendes sostendrían siempre temas de conversación de ese tipo o si sólo Gutdrak era así de vulgar.

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe, tal como se lo he dicho con anterioridad —respondió Draco, tragándose la humillación y deseando salir de eso cuanto antes.

—Por supuesto que me incumbe —afirmó Gutdrak de manera enérgica y quien de pronto ya no parecía tan ebrio como al principio— ¿Te gusta Potter, sí o no?

Tanta insistencia consiguió que algo hiciera clic en la cabeza de Draco. Tal vez todo eso no era más que una prueba para demostrar su fidelidad hacia Potter y su pandilla. Tal vez el duende sólo lo estaba catando para descubrir si era de fiar o no. Entonces, para completar su misión, quizá Draco tenía que mostrarse como un arrastrado enamorado de Potter, igual como todo el mundo en la Orden del Fénix, ¿no? Convencido de que de eso se trataba, Draco se giró hacia el duende.

—La verdad —dijo en un fingido tono que esperaba demostrara timidez— sí me gusta mucho. Y por supuesto que me gustaría ser su perra, ¿a quién no? —Draco casi suelta la carcajada ante la cara de sorpresa que puso Gutdrak por sus palabras. Era todo un poema. Seguro que nunca se imaginó que Draco admitiría algo así—. Pero, por favor, Gutdrak —le suplicó Draco poniendo las manos juntas en un gesto de ruego— ¡No se lo diga a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a Harry, que me moriría de la vergüenza!

—¿A-ahora hasta le llamas Harry? —tartamudeó Gutdrak, a todas luces bastante desconcertado.

Draco se rascó la nuca pero no dijo más. Sólo se encogió de hombros. Gutdrak lo miró largamente como si sopesara lo recién dicho por él y todavía no terminara de creerlo. Al final, reanudó el camino por el oscuro callejón.

—Sígueme, Malfoy. Te llevaré con él.

* * *

—¡Aprisa, aprisa, que se me acaba el tiempo! —le masculló Gutdrak a Draco mientras le sostenía abierta una puerta para que pudiera entrar. Draco se introdujo en aquel tenebroso edificio, sabiendo que si era una trampa no tendría ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

—Ya voy —se quejó mientras el duende lo empujaba hacia dentro para cerrar la puerta—. Después de que parecía que a usted no le importaba perder los minutos discutiendo sobre los gustos sexuales de la gente, ahora resulta que  _se le acaba el tiempo… —_ dijo Draco de mala manera. Por toda respuesta, Gutdrak lo empujó más poniendo sus flacuchas manos de dedos largos sobre el trasero de Draco—. ¡Oiga! —le gritó éste, manoteando hacia atrás para quitárselo de encima.

Gutdrak soltó una risita.

—Nada mal, nada mal. Ahora veo por qué Harry está loco por ti y hasta te sueña por las noches, Malfoy. Con un culo así…

Draco se paralizó en el sitio. Lentamente se giró hacia atrás, incrédulo. Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que sus oídos le estaban diciendo, pues aquellas palabras ya no habían sido dichas por la voz de Gutdrak, sino por la de otra persona que Draco hacía mucho no veía, pero que no podría olvidar jamás —y mucho menos había olvidado durante ese día en el que no había hecho otra cosa que pensar  _en él_  y en Potter, juntos allá afuera, cumpliendo alguna misión y haciendo quién sabe qué cosas más.

—Longbottom —dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando al chico de Gryffindor que había ocupado tan testarudamente sus últimos pensamientos y que en ese momento se aparecía ante él.

Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que lo hacía más digno de pertenecer a Slytherin que a ninguna otra casa, Longbottom estaba quitándose a toda prisa las ahora diminutas ropas que lo había vestido cuando había sido el duende Gutdrak. Draco todavía no terminaba de asimilar el giro en la situación, cuando Longbottom ya se había quedado totalmente desnudo enfrente de él.

—Malfoy —saludó Longbottom con voz divertida—. ¿Trajiste la espada? —preguntó sin más como si no hubieran estado conversando durante todo el camino.

De repente, el peso de todo lo que le había confesado al que él había creído un simple duende ebrio, azotó a Draco con intensidad. " _Oh, por toda la sagrada mierda del universo…"_ , fue lo único que pudo pensar.

—¿La espada? —preguntó sin estar muy seguro a qué se refería aquel chico desnudo que había sido su compañero en el colegio, y que ahora, según podía apreciar Draco, ya no tenía nada de obeso. Ginny había tenido razón, caramba… Longbottom estaba mejor que nunca, mucho mejor que cualquier otro chico que Draco hubiese visto desnudo en las duchas. Una dolorosa punzada atravesó el alma de Draco ante el descubrimiento. Ahora comprendía por qué Potter gustaba de él.

—Sí, Malfoy, la espada —respondió Longbottom, quien evidentemente encontraba todo aquello muy gracioso pues no dejaba de sonreír— Una cosa que es como un cuchillo pero más grandote, y de plata, y que tiene unas letras que dicen Go…

—¡Cierra la boca, Longbottom! —explotó Draco, la furia sustituyendo la vergüenza y la sorpresa— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos duendes y malditos Gryffindors! ¡Sí, sí traigo la jodida espada, y también traigo un mensaje para Potter! —Longbottom abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Continuó berrando a sus anchas—: ¡Además, sólo le entregaré la espada a Potter en persona y a nadie más! Así que no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo…

—¿Malfoy?

La voz de Potter llegó a oídos de Draco desde algún lugar atrás de su espalda, interrumpió su berrinche y lo dejó congelado en su lugar. Draco abrió mucho los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Longbottom y casi deseando arrojarse a sus pies para suplicarle que no fuera a decir nada de lo que habían hablado entre los dos.

—Neville, ¿qué hace Malfoy aquí? —preguntó Harry en tono nervioso.

Longbottom tuvo el descaro de soltar una risita. Draco meneó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un suplicante gesto negativo sin dejar de mirar al cabrón, rogándole que tuviera piedad de su alma.

—Es el enviado de Lupin — respondió Longbottom sin dejar de ver a Draco a los ojos y mostrándole toda la burla de la que era capaz. Venganza segura por todo lo que Draco le había hecho en el colegio—. Parece que no encontró a nadie mejor para mandarnos algo tan valioso como la espada. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Draco enrojeció y entrecerró los ojos, aún sin el valor para volverse y mirar a Potter.

—Neville… —dijo Potter en tono de advertencia—, ya te he dicho muchas veces que…

Longbottom suspiró exageradamente e interrumpió a Potter. Comenzó a caminar, pasando junto a Draco y mostrándole su esplendorosa desnudez sin ningún pudor.

—Ya, ya sé, Harry. Ahórrate tu letanía acerca de las virtudes de Malfoy.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario, pero continuó sin poderse mover. ¿Letanía de virtudes? ¿En verdad Potter tenía algo bueno qué decir acerca de él? Y Ginny le había asegurado que Potter siempre lo defendía ante todos los demás… Sumido en esos muy agradables pensamientos, Draco se quedó muy quieto mirando fijamente el pedazo de muro que tenía ante él y donde un momento antes Longbottom había estado parado quitándose la ropa mugrosa del duende Gutdrak. Su mente insistía en que todo eso era demasiado  _astuto_ para haber sido la idea de un Gryffindor. ¿Longbottom habría estado usando multiugos? ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido hacerse pasar por un duende borracho? Draco arqueó una ceja cambiando de parecer y concluyendo que tal vez eso no era tan astuto como parecía en un principio.

—¿Y Gutdrak? —escuchó Draco que Longbottom le preguntaba a Potter. Los dos estaban en algún punto indeterminado de ese oscuro caserón, justo detrás de Draco, charlando en voz baja. " _Multijugos, entonces",_ pensó Draco al darse cuenta de que Gutdrak sí existía en verdad.

—En su cuarto ahogado de borracho, como siempre —respondió Potter con un tono extraño en la voz—. Hermione está con él y Ron salió a buscar lo que ya sabes. ¿Todo salió bien en el banco?

—Sí, sí, como siempre —contestó Longbottom a su vez, con voz bastante fastidiada—. Ya sabes que los duendes en Gringotts desprecian tanto al inútil de Gutdrak que ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra. Simplemente, me dejan ir y venir por todo el banco sin hacer preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿conseguiste entrar a la bóveda de…? —La voz de Potter fue bajando de volumen hasta convertirse en un susurro que Draco no alcanzaba a descifrar. Longbottom le respondió algo en la misma forma, y Draco supuso que los dos chicos estaban conversando de algo que no deseaban que él escuchara. O tal vez, para su enorme deshonra, Longbottom le estaba contando a Potter su anterior conversación.

Cautelosamente, Draco se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro. Tal como lo había imaginado, Potter y Longbottom estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y el segundo todavía seguía en cueros. Potter no se mostraba impresionado en absoluto por ese hecho, lo que sólo ocasionó que un amargo sentimiento de rabia y desazón invadiera el corazón de Draco. Seguramente los dos eran amantes tan regulares que Potter estaba acostumbrado a verlo así en su desnudez total.

Draco desvió la mirada antes de que algún gesto de amargura en su cara pudiera traicionarlo. No quería que Potter notara lo mucho que lo afectaba verlo así, tan íntimo y desenvuelto con Longbottom. Mucho menos ahora que había visto que éste era atractivo y deseable, y que Draco le había asegurado que a él le gustaba Potter, y que lo había defendido de los insultos de Gutdrak-que-no-era-Gutdrak-sino-Longbottom probándolo en las calles oscuras del Callejón Knockturn. Grandísima mierda.

Potter y Longbottom continuaron susurrándose por algunos momentos más y, de repente, todo se silenció. Draco continuó parado como monigote, sin tener idea de qué hacer. Arrojar la espada al suelo y salir corriendo le parecía la opción más apetecible y mejor.

Estaba a punto de levantar la mano para sacar la espada de su escondite, cuando unos dedos toquetearon su hombro con leves golpecitos.

De un brinco, Draco se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Potter. Con un rápido escaneo por la habitación, que ahora que miraba bien se daba cuenta de que era una acogedora sala de estar, Draco se percató de que Longbottom ya no estaba a la vista. Piadosamente, al fin parecía haber ido a vestirse. Era obvio que aún había un poco de justicia divina en el mundo. Pero no pudo desviar la mirada de la cara de Potter por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, lo tenía plantado frente a él a menos de unos cuantos centímetros. La intensidad con que esos ojos verdes y miopes lo estaban observando, lo asustó.

—Yo tampoco tengo ropa propia y no me ando paseando desnudo por todos lados, Potter —balbuceó a toda prisa, nervioso en extremo y sabiendo que, aunque tenía ante él lo que había deseado tanto, de repente ya no encontraba qué hacer con eso—. Ya recordarás que prefiero usar tu espantoso guardarropa en vez de andar en cueros, y no porque yo sea feo, no señor. Lo que pasa es que yo sí tengo dignidad, no como tus amigos. Imagino que la ropa apestosa de un duende no será mejor opción que la ropa de Weasley, pero…

—Malfoy… —lo interrumpió Potter, sonriendo de una manera muy  _rara_ que aterrorizó a Draco—. Cállate, por amor a lo más sagrado.

—Pero, pero…

Entonces, Potter le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo acercó a él. Draco abrió la boca de la sorpresa, pero Potter la abrió más cuando la hoja de la espada que Draco tenía bajo la túnica le lastimó al presionarse contra ella.

—¡Merlín! —gritó Potter mientras se movía hacia atrás—. ¿Qué demonios traes ahí?

Draco se abrió la túnica con dedos temblorosos. Potter abrió mucho los ojos cuando miró la brillante espada de plata.

—Ah —fue todo lo que dijo. Dio un paso hacia Draco, le sacó la espada del cinto y la colocó sobre un sillón cercano.

Draco lo miró hacer todo eso sabiendo que debía haber aprovechado el momento para escapar. Pero no lo hizo. Y cuando Potter volvió a tomarlo de los hombros y lo acercó a él, supo que ya ni tenía caso pensar en fugas imposibles. No cuando lo que él deseaba era quedarse y dejar que Potter hiciera cualquier cosa con él. Lo deseaba tanto, que dejó de importarle si se tratara de simple curiosidad por conocer o si era porque realmente lo estaba anhelando… con toda su alma.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este fic cometí el error imperdonable de usar la multijugos para que un mago se convierta en duende. Cuando escribí esto, hace montones de años, JK todavía no aclaraba que la multijugos es sólo para uso exclusivo de humanos y de ninguna otra criatura más. Espero que puedan disculpar mi error en beneficio de la trama. ¡Gracias!


	4. Aclarando dudas y malentendidos

Potter sujetó a Draco de los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos como buscando en ellos la respuesta a una pregunta todavía no formulada. Draco tragó y esperó por lo que fuera que iba a suceder, dejando todo en manos del moreno. Así, creía él, podría echarle toda la culpa después. Podría alegar que simplemente se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad que sentía y por la alevosía y ventaja del Gryffindor.

Pero si a Draco le había pasado por la cabeza que Potter iba a besarlo —aunque no fuese plenamente consciente de ello— no pudo entonces llevarse un chasco mayor porque lo único que el cretino hacía era apretar los delicados hombros de Draco de manera nada amable; tan duro que tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor. Confundido y ligeramente asustado, Draco comenzó a preguntarse si acaso ese tipo de demostraciones tan brutas sería el común denominador en las relaciones entre gays, cuando de pronto se percató de que la cara de Potter y todo su lenguaje corporal parecían demostrar más disgusto que placer por verlo ahí con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, afuera del cuartel? —le preguntó Potter en un tono más duro del que había empleado mientras hablaba con Longbottom.  _Mucho más_ duro.

Entonces y muy a su pesar, Draco tuvo que reconocer que aquello no era el abrazo de cálida bienvenida que había estado esperando, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, empezando a enfurecerse cuando el agarre de Potter amenazó con arrancarle los brazos del tronco—. ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿No es obvio que…?

—¿Cómo  _te has atrevido_ a salir de Grimmauld Place? —lo atajó Potter con brusquedad, usando un tono de voz que Draco no le había escuchado jamás. Al menos, no cuando se dirigía a él. Era algo así como una mezcla de rabia, preocupación y ansiedad—. ¿ _Quién_  te ha dejado salir?

Draco, bastante enojado ya, metió las manos entre los dos y, apoyándolas en el pecho de Potter, lo empujó, alejándolo de él y consiguiendo que lo soltara.

—¡Lupin y Snape! —le gritó en respuesta, sin desear reconocer que le dolía aquel recibimiento cuando, por un momento, había cruzado por su mente que Potter iba a llenarlo de besos—. ¡Ellos fueron los que me mandaron aquí! Y no es como si esté pensando en escaparme, te lo ase…

—¿LUPIN Y SNAPE? —repitió Potter, incrédulo e interrumpiendo a Draco otra vez. Éste comenzó a temer seriamente por su integridad, ya que Potter parecía arder en furia. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos verdes le brillaban amenazadores. Draco se alejó un paso de él, por si las dudas—. Pe-pero, ¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS, O QUÉ? —continuó bramando Potter, tartamudeando a causa del enojo.

— _¿Locos?_  —preguntó Draco casi como para él mismo antes de soltar un largo bufido de desprecio. ¿En serio Potter creía que había que estar  _loco_ para confiarle una misión?

De repente se encontró con unas ganas locas de estar encerrado de nuevo en Grimmauld Place. La decepción que sentía lo estaba lastimando como nunca se imaginó que podía doler el rechazo de otro ser humano, y vaya que en su vida se había visto repudiado por muchísima gente como para haber desarrollado cierta inmunidad contra el sentimiento.

—¡SÍ! ¡LOCOS! —respondió Potter aun chillando con todas sus fuerzas. Draco dio otro paso hacia atrás, aguantándose las ganas de sacar la varita para callarlo—. Si no, ¿cómo explicar que hayan permitido que salieras del cuartel? ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? —Potter miró hacia la espada y la señaló antes de añadir con voz estrangulada—: ¡Y sobre todo, cargando contigo un objeto como ÉSE!

Sin despegar la mirada del energúmeno de pelo negro y gafas que tenía frente a él, Draco se odió a él mismo por sentirse como se sentía, y se odió aún más al recordar que había creído que Potter se lo llevaría a la cama apenas lo tuviera al alcance de su mano. Le parecía increíble que ahora estuviera dudando de su lealtad cuando Ginny le había contado que él mismo había sido de los primeros de la Orden del Fénix en tenerle confianza y en defenderlo ante los demás.

Fue entonces cuando Draco creyó comprender todo; y al hacerlo, pudo sentir que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas: la muy zorra lo había engañado. Seguramente se trataba de otra de las malditas bromas que solía gastarle con tanto entusiasmo.

Odió a Ginny Weasley por haberle mentido, tanto como se odiaba a él mismo por haberle creído.

—En tiempos de guerra surge la necesidad de confiar en gente con la que jamás te imaginaste que confraternizarías, Potter —dijo Draco en voz baja, peleándose ante la abrumadora sensación de desilusión que lo embargaba. Nunca se había sentido así y en lo único que podía pensar era en salir del sitio lo más rápido posible—. Y no, yo no lo llamaría locura. Simplemente es el sentido común de reconocer a un mago capaz y leal cuando se tiene a la vista… —Miró despectivamente a Potter antes de finalizar—: Cualidad de la que tú careces, como resulta obvio.

Sin darle tiempo al otro de seguir gritándole, Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa y muy resueltamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Draco! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —rugió el otro.

Temblando de la rabia, Draco se giró para encararlo.

—¡Para ti soy Malfoy, maldita sea! ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME DRACO!—Potter lo miró atónito y Draco continuó sin hacer pausas, ni siquiera para respirar—: ¡Me voy porque ya no tengo más que hacer aquí! ¡Mi misión era traerte esa espada y la he cumplido cabalmente, a pesar de las serias dudas que puedas tener y de lo mucho que no estés de acuerdo con la decisión de Lupin y Snape! Y ahora, con tu permiso o sin él, me regreso al cuartel, hecho del que también tienes dudas, aparentemente, y que por cierto me brinda la oportunidad de decirte que ¡ME IMPORTA UN SOBERANO GUSARAJO LO QUE PIENSES DE MÍ! —Potter abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero Draco continuó sin darle oportunidad—: Cumpliré cualquier cosa que se me mande a hacer: limpiar la mierda de Kreacher, colarme entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso, seducir a algún troll a cambio de información… ¡Cualquier cosa, ¿lo oyes?! ¡Cualquier cosa será preferible a volver a trabajar contigo y tener que mirar tu horrible cara de zoquete!

Potter, en el colmo de la necedad, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No, de ninguna manera te irás. Pronto oscurecerá, y… No, no puedo permitirlo. Te quedarás a dormir con nosotros y mañana podrás irte. Yo mismo te escoltaré al cuartel.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Quedarme a dormir?  _¿Con ustedes?_ —Se rió, fingiendo burla y desprecio cuando muy en el fondo sabía que justamente eso era lo que tanto había deseado inicialmente. Pero en ese momento ya no quería estar cerca de Potter. No quería quedarse ni un momento más a su lado sabiendo que desconfiaba de él, sabiendo que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que Potter pero que éste estaría acostado con Longbottom, y no… Draco no quería.  _No quería_ —. Absolutamente, no —le respondió con fingida voz dura, su corazón haciéndose añicos por culpa del anterior pensamiento—. Yo me voy en este mismo momento. Si tienes algún inconveniente, te sugiero que mandes una misiva al departamento de quejas de la Orden. Si es que tienen alguno.

Diciendo eso, volvió a girarse y a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Llegó ante ella y levantó la mano para coger la perilla.

— _¡Fermaportus!_ —gritó Potter detrás de Draco y la puerta emitió un ruido de succión al tiempo que se sellaba, volviéndose imposible de abrir. Al menos, no sin magia.

Contando hasta mil para lograr contenerse de sacar su propia varita y asesinar al Niño Dorado, Draco se dio la media vuelta con la mayor lentitud que pudo. Potter lo estaba viendo con una expresión de desesperación en los ojos, el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada; su mano derecha sosteniendo fuertemente la varita y aun apuntándole a la puerta.

—He dicho que no sales de aquí hasta mañana y así será, Malfoy —afirmó Potter con decisión, su aura mágica casi visible y pulsante, tanto que Draco juraba que podía percibirla—. Te guste o no.

Draco lo observó entrecerrando los ojos y deseándole una estadía muy larga en cada uno de todos los infiernos por los que Dante había tenido el honor de pasar. Suspirando profundamente como un recurso para tranquilizarse, Draco se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacó su apreciada varita.

—Me temo que no —siseó mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta. Acto seguido, ejecutó un  _Finite_ no verbal, eliminado así el anterior encantamiento sellador de Potter—. Por muy "elegido" que seas, harías bien en recordar que soy tu aliado, no tu subordinado. No eres mi jefe ni nunca lo serás, así que ni se te ocurra volver a darme una orden. ¿Escuchaste?

La cara de asombro que Potter puso no tenía precio; parecía realmente anonadado de que Draco le hablara de esa manera, de que no lo idolatrara como los demás. Bueno, pero eso no era extraño, así habían sido las cosas entre ellos desde el colegio. O tal vez, lo que sucedía era que Potter no dominaba los encantamientos no verbales tan bien como él, y por eso se sorprendía. O tal vez…

—Harry, Gutdrak está babeando tanto que me preo… Oh. —Granger acababa de entrar a la sala de estar y se interrumpió al ver a Draco. Parpadeó un par de veces pero se recuperó con rapidez—. Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó la chica con genuino interés y, a diferencia de Potter, de manera mucho más amable. Draco, que no tenía ganas de volver a dar explicaciones, se sintió enormemente fastidiado por la pregunta. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Granger reparó en la varita que traía en la mano y, al igual que Potter, abrió mucho los ojos con evidente asombro—. ¡Tu varita, Malfoy! ¿Te han levantado ya la prohibición de usarla?

_Ah._

Sintiéndose como un idiota, Draco levantó su mano derecha y miró su varita como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Justamente eso mismo pensaba preguntarte, Malfoy —comentó Potter con un ligero dejo de amargura en la voz—. No sabía que traías varita —sentenció, cargando cada palabra con enorme significación. Significación que Draco comprendió perfectamente.

Se quedó de una pieza sin saber qué decir y por más de una buena razón. Porque, en primer lugar y para su infinito desconcierto, Granger parecía feliz de que tuviera de nuevo su varita con él. Y en segundo lugar, porque eso le recordaba que ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de que Snape se la había devuelto. Y  _eso_ , válgame todos los trolls en tutú del mundo, explicaba  _muchísimas_  cosas…

Draco dejó de observar su varita y buscó la mirada de Potter; se sentía súbitamente halagado al comprender el porqué de la reacción del otro. Potter, a juzgar por la expresión de angustia que tenía en la cara, también parecía haber entendido por qué Draco estaba fuera de Grimmauld Place y el motivo por el que se había ofendido tanto ante sus gritos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco al darse cuenta de que Potter no había dudado de su lealtad ni había creído que escaparía al salir de ahí, sino que había temido por su bienestar porque pensaba que andaba desarmado. Incluso se había indignado contra Lupin, a quien admiraba y respetaba tanto, y todo porque Draco le preocupaba.

El rubio sintió que comenzaba a acalorarse aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro de poder creer en las evidencias que demostraban que él le importaba a Potter.

—Yo… —comenzó Draco, mirando fijamente a Potter pero hablando con Granger—. Sí, bueno… se puede decir que fue Snape quien decidió devolvérmela, considerando que ya era hora de que hiciera algo útil para la Orden en vez de pasarme la vida vagando por Grimmauld Place. Y Lupin, al necesitar a alguien que les trajera la espada, pues… no objetó mucho al respecto.

Granger desvió la mirada, buscando por la sala. Sus ojos se posaron en la espada y los abrió todavía más, si acaso eso era posible. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—¡Harry! —exclamó, llamando la atención del otro, quien hasta ese momento no había tenido ojos más que para Draco—. ¡La espada! Ahora ya podremos entrar al banco a terminar con…  _aquello._ ¿No es genial?

—Sí-sí, claro —asintió Potter—. Genial.

—Harry y yo sabíamos que serías de gran ayuda, Malfoy —le dijo ella a Draco—. Nos parecía un desperdicio que te tuvieran encerrado en Grimmauld Place como si fueras un prisionero, considerando tu talento. ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

La chica parecía realmente aliviada de que Draco estuviera ahí con ellos, y éste se imaginó que era porque así tendrían muchas más probabilidades de salir con vida de cualquier misión al ponerlo a él al frente cual vulgar carne de cañón. Justo estaba abriendo la boca para decirlo, cuando lo pensó de nuevo y la cerró rápidamente sin decir ni pío. No había ido hasta ahí para terminar insultando a Granger con algún comentario mordaz y, así, perder su oportunidad con Potter.

 _"Dios, ¿por qué continúo pensando que tengo una 'oportunidad' con Potter?",_ se reprendió a él mismo, enojado y clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Un tenso silencio se extendió en la sala, Granger mirando a uno y a otro chico con gesto inquisitivo. Draco no entendía por qué estaba prolongando su estadía ahí; tendría que haber sido más sensato y orgulloso y haberse ido de inmediato, ahora que podía hacerlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Me preguntaba —comenzó a decir Granger y Draco levantó la mirada— si alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme con Gutdrak. Tengo verdadero miedo que se ahogue con sus babas, y además, estoy harta de ejecutar hechizos de limpieza en su cama y en su almohada. ¡Es un desastre!

—Hay un encantamiento que… —empezó a decir Draco casi sin pensar, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. No obstante, cuando la atención de Granger y de Potter estuvo sobre él, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para quedarse callado—. Um, como decía, hay un encantamiento que mi tía Bellatrix solía hacerle a su marido para que no roncara ni babeara durante el sueño. Es un poco  _agresivo,_ pero muy efectivo —finalizó, sofocando una risita al recordar lo mucho que lo divertía mirar cuando Bella se lo hacía a Rodolphus. Era inevitable que se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Potter sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Agresivo? Si tú lo calificas de esa manera, seguro que debe ser un tipo de tortura medieval.

Sin proponérselo, Draco también sonrió.

—Exageras, Potter. Es un simple sellamiento de paladar y labios, básicamente. Casi lo mismo que tú acabas de hacer con esta indefensa puerta.

—Malfoy, eso suena justamente como lo que necesito. ¿Podrías…? —preguntó Granger, interrumpiéndose como si no se atreviera a pedirle el favor a Draco. Sin embargo, lo miró con ojos suplicantes y le recordó a éste lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por criaturas tan detestables e inferiores como duendes y elfos. Si por Draco hubiese sido, no se molestaría en cuidar a un duende ebrio para evitar que se ahogase con su propia saliva como ella lo estaba haciendo.

—Claro —respondió, imaginando que ese era el tipo de misiones desagradables que Snape le había comentado que a veces tendría que cumplir para la Orden—. Sólo llévame con él y asunto resuelto. Te enseñaré a ejecutarlo para que tú misma puedas hacérselo.

—¡Magnífico! —chilló ella, entusiasmada de más. Draco se imaginó que no tenían demasiadas diversiones en esa casa olvidada del Callejón Knockturn si reaccionaban así a un simple encantamiento realizado por él.

Pobrecillos. Después de eso, nadie podría decir que Draco Malfoy no era un alma caritativa.

Granger le pidió que lo acompañara y luego caminó alegremente hacia el interior de la casa. Al seguir a Granger rumbo al cuarto del duende, Draco pasó junto a Potter. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Draco pudo ver de reojo la enorme sonrisa que el otro le dedicó. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que malgastar su magia con un duende borracho podía retribuirle cosas mucho más gratificantes que el efusivo agradecimiento de Granger.

* * *

No había transcurrido ni una hora cuando aquel pequeño grupo de rebeldes ya había aceptado a Draco como uno de los suyos. Bueno, al menos Potter y Granger parecían sinceramente contentos con su presencia como si todo ese tiempo lo hubiesen estado esperando o como si por fin se hubiesen enterado del tipazo que en verdad era Draco. Longbottom, por su parte, lucía resignado y casi indiferente, y Weasley no tuvo más remedio que tragarse sus gruñidos y murmuraciones a partir del momento en que Granger se encerró con él en uno de los cuartos y lo riñó a gritos durante un cuarto de hora.

A pesar de saber que se merecía todos los honores, Draco se resistía a aceptar aquella amable acogida así de fácil. Su lado Slytherin le susurraba de manera cruel e implacable que, si lo estaban tolerando ahí con ellos, lo hacían por conveniencia más que por simpatía o por otra razón.

La acalorada discusión que había sostenido con Potter un par de horas antes pareció sepultarse rápidamente en el olvido de ambos. Ni Draco mencionó de nuevo que se marcharía, ni Potter volvió a preguntarle nada al respecto, aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro si no lo hacía porque ya había dado el asunto por zanjado o porque estaba esperando para pillarlo a solas y hablar con él. Sólo pensar en esas palabras juntas ("Potter", "pillarlo", y "a solas"), hacía que el corazón de Draco se acelerase hasta que la taquicardia se volvía francamente insoportable. Lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si pasaría la noche ahí: nadie le había invitado a quedarse a dormir. Sin embargo, Granger y Longbottom comenzaron a preparar la cena contando a Draco como un comensal más sin ni siquiera preguntar. Parecían darlo por hecho, así que Draco también lo aceptó como tal.

Sentado en la sala con Potter y Weasley mientras los otros cocinaban, Draco fue informado escuetamente de que al siguiente día entrarían todos ellos al banco para destruir cierto artefacto de Señor Tenebroso que sólo podía ser dañado con la espada de Gryffindor. No compartieron más detalles con él y Draco no insistió; eran secretos a los que ni Lupin ni Snape tenían acceso, por lo que ni siquiera se sintió ofendido. Todo lo contrario; Draco disfrutó muchísimo de aquella breve charla sobre todo porque la cara de enfado que Weasley tenía era todo un poema, ni hablar de las continuas defensas que Potter hacía de él cuando Weasley se ponía pesado. Era música celestial para los oídos de Draco.

Éste no se había sentido tan satisfecho de él mismo desde aquel día en que había conseguido reparar el armario evanescente en Hogwarts. Simplemente, era genial ser considerado un miembro de valía y más por el mismo Potter en persona. Si todos los meses que permaneció encerrado en Grimmauld Place junto a Ginny y Molly Weasley habían sido el pago por esos momentos de placer, Draco aceptaba de buena gana el costo. Valía la pena. Estar cerca de Potter mientras éste se deshacía en alabanzas hacia él, valía la pena.

Tal vez jamás lo reconocería, pero Draco se moría por quedarse a solas con Potter. Sin embargo, Weasley no mostró señales de querer abandonar la sala. Finalmente, Granger los llamó a cenar y Draco pasó la cena completa intentando captar alguna mirada furtiva que Potter dirigiera hacia él, pero, para su profunda indignación, el moreno parecía haber perdido cualquier interés en Draco. Mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el plato de guisado el tiempo completo, aparentemente sumido en alguna conflictiva cavilación. Su ceño fruncido daba muestras de ello.

Durante la cena, Granger, que hablaba hasta por los codos y parecía ser quien se hacía cargo de los menesteres domésticos, puso a Draco al tanto de que esa destartalada y oscura propiedad pertenecía a la familia Longbottom pero que su presencia ahí era un secreto hasta para la abuela de Neville. Además, Granger le comunicó que el inmueble sólo contaba con tres cuartos, explicándole que uno de ellos estaba enteramente reservado para mantener a Gutdrak a buen resguardo. El duende, que estaba colaborando con la Orden a cambio de whisky de fuego ilimitado, sólo se despertaba para emborracharse y volverse a dormir. Las otras habitaciones estaban ocupadas por ellos, le dijo Granger, y —en medio de un sonrojo impresionante al que también se le sumó Weasley— susurró en voz baja que uno era para ella y su novio pelirrojo, y que en el último dormían Potter y Longbottom.

Un doloroso vuelco en el estómago sacudió a Draco al oír eso, y las náuseas subsecuentes casi provocaron que vomitara su recién devorada cena sobre la mesa. Dirigió una rápida y breve mirada hacia Potter, descubriendo que éste parecía más inmerso en su plato de comida que un momento antes. Longbottom, en cambio, lucía una sonrisa endiablada y espectacular. Draco tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de hablar.

—No te hagas problemas, Granger —consiguió decir al fin—. Sólo pasaré una noche aquí. Perfectamente puedo dormir en la sala.

—Oh, no, Malfoy —repuso ella—. Ningún sillón es lo suficientemente cómodo ni grande. Yo podría dormir con Gutdrak; en su cuarto hay una cama que no es usada por nadie. Tú puedes dormir con Ron…

—¿QUÉ? —gritó la comadreja y miró atónito hacia su novia—. ¡De ninguna manera, Hermione! Tú no dormirás con ese bicho ni yo dormiré con… este otro bicho.

—¡Ron! —gritó Granger a su vez—. ¡Por favor, no comiences de nuevo!

—¡Que sea él quien duerma con Gutdrak! —chilló Weasley como un niño pequeño.

—Yo lo haré —los interrumpió Potter con voz calma. Draco no lo miró. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo, no después de saber que continuaba siendo el amante de Longbottom a pesar de lo que le había dicho en Grimmauld Place.

 _"Vaya con el valiente donjuán"_ , pensó Draco, " _tratando de seducirme cuando está de novio con otro. Pero no es como si eso debiera importarme, ¿o sí?",_ luchó frenéticamente por convencerse. _"Después de todo, lo mío sólo es curiosidad"_.

—Dormiré con Gutdrak, y le cederé a Malfoy mi cama —continuó diciendo Potter, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. Draco podía sentir sus ojos fijos en él pero tercamente se negó a dignar a Potter con una mirada suya—. Después de lo que ha hecho por nosotros, no es justo que pase la noche con ese saco de babas ruidoso y apestoso.

Un momento de silencio se extendió en el comedor, y Draco lo tomó como señal de que todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el héroe. Entonces, Draco iba a pasar la noche con Longbottom. Frunció el ceño; eso era mucho más que irónico, era humillante. Pero al menos le quedaría la certeza de que él y Potter no estarían haciendo el amor mientras Draco dormía bajo el mismo techo. " _Alegre consuelo",_ pensó con enorme amargura y deseó fervientemente poder encontrarse en cualquier otro sitio del planeta o del universo.

Tragó el doloroso nudo que desde hacía rato se le había formado en la garganta. No tenía idea de cómo estaba logrando contener la cena en su estómago.

—No, Harry —dijo Longbottom de repente, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él—. Tú eres muy valioso como para pasar la noche con ese duende malnacido. Yo no me fío de sus borracheras. Es capaz de despertar a media noche y tratar de asesinarte mientras duermes por tratar de robarte la espada. Mejor lo haré yo.

—Neville, no soy un bebé para no… —comenzó a discutir Potter, pero Longbottom lo atajó.

—Nada, Harry. Tú dormirás con Malfoy, yo con Gutdrak. Punto final. Cada uno vigilará a su sospechoso, ¿no crees que eso será lo más conveniente?

Draco se sonrojó violentamente ante lo dicho por Longbottom aunque no comprendía totalmente a qué se refería. Agachó la cara y no se sintió con ánimo de continuar sentado ahí un momento más: todo el optimismo y alegría que había sentido una hora antes estaba desvaneciéndose a la velocidad del rayo de su alma. Se levantó y se disculpó en voz baja:

—Con su permiso, me retiro. Voy al… —señaló con un dedo hacia donde estaba el baño. Incapaz de mirar a Potter o a Longbottom a la cara, se concentró en Granger (algo que jamás se habría creído capaz de hacer)—. Eh… gracias por la cena, Granger. De verdad, agradezco tu hospitalidad.

Sin esperar respuesta, huyó a toda velocidad hacia el baño. Ahí se mantuvo encerrado hasta que un furioso Weasley golpeó la puerta y le "pidió amablemente" que saliera de ahí y les diera oportunidad a los demás de entrar. Al menos Weasley tuvo la delicadeza (de muy mala gana, por cierto) de señalarle la habitación donde se suponía iba a dormir, lugar a donde Draco se dirigió casi corriendo y rogando para que Potter no estuviera todavía ahí.

No le costó ningún trabajo adivinar cuál era la cama de Potter. Sobre ella reposaba el mismo pijama que el mago había estado usando las pocas noches que había dormido en la misma recámara de Draco, allá en Grimmauld Place. Una indeseable y abochornante sensación de nostalgia invadió a Draco antes de que pudiera evitarlo. ¡Qué lejanos le parecían ahora aquellos tiempos en que el mayor logro de su día consistía en besuquearse con la pelirroja Weasley, sin enterarse de que, si Potter se ponía verde de celos, era por él y no por Ginny! Le costaba perdonarse no haberlo descubierto antes y que hubiese sido la misma chica quien se lo tuvo que hacer notar…

Sacudiéndose esas patéticas lamentaciones de la mente, Draco se encaminó hacia la otra cama que, supuso, era la de Longbottom. Se desnudó como alma que lleva el diablo, temiendo que Potter entrara en el cuarto en cualquier momento y lo encontrara despierto, pues tenía pensado fingirse dormido para no hablar con él. Le pesaba la falta de un pijama, pero no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a nadie uno prestado… era ya lo suficientemente humillante tener que vestirse con la ropa vieja de Potter durante el día como para también hacerlo por la noche. Quedándose al final sólo con los calzoncillos y los calcetines puestos, se metió a toda velocidad bajo las sábanas y el cobertor, cubriéndose hasta el cuello a pesar de que hacía un poco de calor.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y Draco sabía que le iba a costar horrores conciliar el sueño. Las emociones del día completo (haber salido al fin de su encierro, haberse paseado de incógnito por todo el sector mágico con la espada de Gryffindor bajo la túnica y haberse encontrado cara a cara con el protagonista de todas sus dudas y pesadillas) hacían imposible que pudiera relajarse para dormir.

Estar ahí con aquellos perdedores, apestaba. Pero estar en Grimmauld Place con Ginny y su madre, apestaba peor. La vida de Draco era una peste completa, y lo único que podía hacer al respecto era ayudar al Elegido para que venciera al Señor Tenebroso lo más pronto posible y, así, poder volver por fin a su vida de holgazanería y lujos en la Mansión Malfoy. Poder volver al lado de sus padres, con aquel añorado ejército de elfos domésticos que solía tener a su disposición y, lo mejor de todo, con un costoso y merecido guardarropa nuevo.

El agradable pensamiento de su hogar y su familia lo llevó a un estado de sopor que empezó a adormecerlo, pero que desgraciadamente fue interrumpido por la entrada del héroe a la habitación.

Draco se vio invadido de nuevo por un estado de alerta total; abrió mucho los ojos a pesar de que su plan inicial había sido mantenerlos cerrados firmemente. Al menos, confiaba en que el cuarto estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro para que Potter no pudiese notar que en realidad no estaba dormido. Durante un momento, aquel pedazo de imbécil se quedó parado en el umbral, su silueta recortada contra la luz del pasillo.

Pero entonces entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y sin encender la luz. " _Bueno, al menos es considerado"_ , caviló Draco.

De inmediato se regañó por pensar eso y luchó por recordar que Potter era un casanova mentiroso y pervertidor. Pensamiento que fue completamente contraproducente y que sólo le trajo a la mente las ardientes palabras que Potter le había susurrado el día anterior y que lo ponían duro como una roca casi al instante. Apretó los labios para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con escaparse entre ellos.

 _"Es curiosidad",_ insistía cabezudamente en decirse a él mismo, " _es sólo curiosidad por saber si es verdad todo lo que me dijo"._

Y aunque había estado dispuesto a pedirle a Potter que hiciera lo propio para satisfacer aquella insana curiosidad, en ese momento la situación era completamente diferente. Saber que seguía sosteniendo una relación con Longbottom cancelaba cualquier decisión anterior porque Draco no era ningún usurpador ni le agradaba ser plato de segunda mesa. Podría no tener su propia ropa ni su propia habitación, pero tenía una dignidad Malfoyresca tal que hasta le sobraba para dar y repartir.

Sirviéndose de la casi nula luminosidad que entraba por la rendija inferior de la puerta, Draco pudo ver a Potter llegar ante su cama y comenzar el proceso de desvestirse. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta, Draco miró con los ojos muy abiertos aquel involuntario espectáculo de nudismo presentado por el héroe del mundo mágico, aunque sólo fuese un oscuro contorno humano contra el todavía más oscuro fondo de la habitación, una sombra perdida entre las sombras, delgada y de estatura apenas un poco inferior a la de Draco, con su mata de cabello inconfundible e indomable, con aquellos trozos de piel resplandeciendo de repente al reflejarse la luz sobre el cuerpo. Ansioso, Draco se bebió aquella visión como si fuera un vaso de agua brindado a un sediento nómada perdido en el desierto.

Estaba tan anegado en el momento que casi gimió de frustración cuando la silueta de Potter se colocó el pantalón de su pijama. Y justo cuando Draco pensaba que ya todo había terminado y que Potter se dormiría al fin, miró como éste se quedaba de pie junto a su cama, como si titubeara.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo de repente con voz muy baja, casi susurrando. Draco se tensó en la cama, por poco cediendo a la tentación de responderle—. ¿Malfoy? —repitió Potter igual de bajito—. ¿Duermes?

—Merlín, Potter —contestó Draco sin poder contenerse—. ¿Tienes que ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Ni modo que te responda: "sí, sí duermo". De verdad que a veces…

Escuchó la suave y vibrante risita de Potter y su cuerpo completo se estremeció. ¿Cómo era que Potter conseguía aquellos efectos en él?

—Sí, supongo que a veces te darán ganas de matarme —comentó Potter en voz más alta—. Tengo la mala suerte de provocar ese efecto en mucha gente. Especialmente en Hermione y en Snape.

Draco no respondió. No sabía qué esperar de aquella conversación, la cual se suponía que no debería estar llevándose a cabo. Cogió las sábanas y se cubrió más; estar casi desnudo debajo de ellas lo hacía sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

Después de unos momentos en los que tal vez Potter esperaba que Draco le dijera algo, éste lo miró dar un par de pasos hacia su cama. Bueno, la cama de Longbottom, como se recordaba firmemente. Asustado, se tensó tanto que creyó que si Potter llegaba hasta él y lo tocaba, seguramente pegaría un salto tal que llegaría hasta el techo.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —le preguntó Potter con voz ansiosa, todavía caminando lentamente hacia él. Draco se sorprendió enormemente: Potter jamás le había pedido un momento para charlar. Por lo general, en sus noches juntos allá en Grimmauld Place, había sido Draco quien lo había importunado con preguntas curiosas que el otro había respondido de muy mal humor.

—Sí, sí, supongo —respondió Draco rápidamente, con la esperanza de que así Potter detuviera su amenazante marcha.

Así fue. Potter se detuvo a medio camino entre las dos camas. Draco pudo notar la silueta de su brazo cuando aquel levantó una mano para rascarse la nuca.

—Te debo una disculpa, Malfoy —le dijo con voz acongojada—. Bueno, de hecho, te debo dos.

A Draco le gustó el derrotero que tomaba la charla. Siempre que alguien le ofrecía una disculpa no hacían más que acrecentar la excelente opinión que tenía de él mismo. Después de todo, un ser tan perfecto como un Malfoy rara vez cometía un error y mucho menos pedía perdón. Draco, emocionado, se incorporó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado, creyendo que así le daría ánimos a Potter para continuar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, fingiendo demencia—. Pues no sé de qué será.

—En primer lugar —comenzó Potter hablando con lentitud, como si estuviera pensando muy bien cada palabra antes de pronunciarla—, lo que sucedió hoy a tu llegada. He repasado lo que te dije y creo que soné como si me molestara que te hubieran dejado salir del cuartel.

—Sí, algo así —confirmó Draco cruzándose de brazos—. Como un completo desagradecido y desconfiado, debo añadir.

—¿En serio? —peguntó Potter miserablemente, la pena reflejada en el sonido de su voz. Draco no pudo evitar sonreírse; le agradaba mortificar a quien muchos consideraban un estoico héroe invencible—. Merlín, Malfoy… esa no era mi intención. Comprendo que te hayas enojado. La verdad no me pasó por la cabeza que  _era lógico_ que Snape y Lupin te hubieran regresado tu varita antes de mandarte a la calle a una misión. —Se rió bajito—. Como verás, pensar racionablemente no es mi fuerte.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue de manera presuntuosa.

—Lo veo, Potter. Pero no te angusties. Fue un malentendido y se ha arreglado, así que duérmete y deja de preocuparte.

—Sí, claro.

Pero Potter no se acostó. Se quedó ahí de pie como si deseara decir algo más, y Draco recordó que había mencionado que quería disculparse por dos cosas.

—¿Y…? —presionó, picado por la curiosidad de saber qué era lo otro.

—Bueno, lo que pasó ayer… en tu habitación de Grimmauld Place —Potter fue bajando la voz hasta volverla un murmullo casi imperceptible, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza como si mirara hacia el suelo y encorvaba la postura; todo su lenguaje corporal gritando su culpabilidad y remordimiento—. Las cosas que te dije, la manera en que… me aproveché de tu curiosidad y de tus dudas, para… Pues, pa-para hacer lo que hice. No debí. —Hizo una pausa, removiéndose desdichadamente en su lugar—. Lo siento mucho.

Draco se encontró con que no sabía que decir ante eso. De ninguna manera iba a reconocer ante Potter que las palabras dichas por él lo habían excitado, que habían estimulado su imaginación más que cualquier cosa erótica que hubiese leído o visto antes. Que lo había dejado tan caliente que se había visto en la necesidad de eyacular casi al momento mismo que Potter había dejado la habitación. Que si había acudido hasta ahí había sido, más que con el propósito de ayudar a su misión, para encontrarse con él y obligarlo a finalizar lo que había dejado comenzado en su cuarto. A obligarlo a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Potter no tenía por qué saberlo. Ya no.

—¿No dices nada? —insistió Potter al ver que Draco se quedaba callado, su voz escurriendo nerviosismo y preocupación. Comenzó a hablar apresuradamente y cada vez con mayor intensidad—: Es que, ¿sabes? No quisiera que me guardaras rencor por eso, aunque tal vez me lo merezca, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Sólo si lo crees posible, claro. Eres un gran mago y yo, bueno, tú y Snape me han ayudado tanto, y… En un solo día de trabajo en la Orden has hecho más por nosotros que mucha gente, y yo… bueno, yo… Merlín, Draco, sé que fui un canalla, sé que no eres gay y que yo no debí abusar de tus dudas. Por culpa de cabrones como yo es que los gays tenemos tan mala fama, y sé que Ginny te gusta, y yo estuve interfiriendo entre ustedes a propósito, pero… —Se quedó callado un breve momento y agregó de manera más pausada y cadenciosa—: Fui un tonto. Eres un chico muy… eh, muy atractivo, y por un momento, creí… bueno, que tal vez, tú y yo… Pero ahora sé que no. —Otra larga pausa—. Sin embargo, sí me gustaría ser tu amigo. Claro, siempre y cuando no me repudies por haber abusado de ti.

Los ojos de Draco estaban ya tan acostumbrados a la penumbra que creía poder notar el resplandor de los ojos verdes de Potter, cuya mirada estaba clavada en él. Se asustó al suponer que tal vez Potter también pudiera verlo, por lo que intentó no dejarse dominar por la sonrisa que le había causado el soliloquio de expiación que el otro acababa de pronunciar. Si Potter caía en manos enemigas, todos podían darse por muertos. Cantaba los secretos mejor que un prisionero torturado.

—Potter… —comenzó Draco, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar su verdadera molestia ante la situación—, vayamos por partes, ¿quieres? —A través de la penumbra, notó que Potter asentía vigorosamente—. De acuerdo. En primer lugar, no te guardo rencor. En segundo, tal vez ya lo olvidaste, pero yo siempre deseé ser tu amigo, tú fuiste quien desdeñó mi mano y mi amistad. Antes que digas nada, sólo agregaré que veo difícil que ahora podamos ser íntimos, pero al menos, enemigos no. En tercer lugar, Weasley no me gusta y no tengo nada con ella. Y en cuarto y último, ciertamente eres un cabrón, pero yo no llamaría un abuso a lo que pasó entre nosotros. Yo más bien diría que…

Se interrumpió.

Merlín, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decir? Casi se golpea la frente. ¡Por supuesto que aquello había sido un abuso de parte de Potter, especialmente porque el gilipollas lo había dejado completamente duro y había huido sin finalizar el trabajo que había comenzado!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter ansiosamente.

—Pues… yo… yo diría que fue una disertación muy convincente —finalizó Draco en voz baja. Por todos los magos, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando con él? Se enfureció con Potter, él tenía la culpa por sacarle la verdad de aquella manera—. ¿Ya estás feliz? —le espetó.

Pero Potter no parecía nada feliz. Se quedó de pie sin decir nada, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Al final, pareció armarse de valor y caminó resuelto hasta la cama del otro. Draco se encogió en su lugar, moviéndose instintivamente hacia atrás y subiéndose la sábana hasta el cuello.

Potter, groseramente y sin invitación, se sentó al borde de la cama, inclinándose hacia Draco y apoyando una mano sobre el colchón. En la otra traía su varita, la cual utilizó para ejecutar un  _lumos_ muy tenue que iluminó la cara de ambos.

—¿De verdad fui convincente, Draco? Creo que es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso —dijo Potter con voz seria pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Realmente no necesitas más pruebas acerca del tema?

Draco, sintiéndose muy incómodo con aquella invasión a su espacio personal, no podía enterrarse más en el colchón por mucho que intentaba hacerlo. Además, tener de repente a Potter frente a él y bajo una luz que le permitía apreciar sus ojos sin gafas y su pecho desnudo, era inquietante, por decir lo menos. Resolló bruscamente antes de responder, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento:

—No-no, creo que no. En realidad, en este momento no puedo pensar con suficiente claridad… ¿te parece si me dejas cavilarlo un poco y te resuelvo otro día?

—¿Ya no tienes dudas? —le preguntó Potter con voz ronca y baja. Draco, no tenía idea cómo ni por qué, pero las vibraciones de aquella voz parecieron haber viajado justo hasta su miembro y fue casi como una caricia directa sobre él.

—Yo… pues, no sé… tal vez.

Potter se quedó ante él por unos segundos. Draco podía escucharlo respirar, podía ver el brillo de sus pupilas, podía percibir el calor que emanaba su piel. Tan nítidamente que embriagaba.

—¿Quieres que yo… que yo te resuelva esas dudas? ¿Te gustaría, Draco? —le cuestionó con un susurro, pronunciando su nombre con anhelo. Draco suprimió un escalofrío—. Sin compromisos, sólo para que… para que sepas. No se lo diré a nadie. Sólo… sólo será como un pequeño experimento. Y nuestro secreto.

Draco tragó. Era vergonzoso, pero en ese momento la tenía tan dura que creía que Potter podría verla a través de la sábana y las mantas. Tiró de éstas para cubrirse bien la entrepierna.

—Tengo que reconocer que tu oferta es tentadora, Potter. Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente: no me gusta rayar en pergaminos ajenos.

Potter se movió un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que por más "experimento" que sea —explicó Draco sin poder evitar que la palabra sonara llenara de amargura—, yo soy mucha pieza para tener que robarle el novio a alguien. No me interesa meterme entre lo que sea que tengan Longbottom y tú.

—¿Neville? —preguntó Harry, sonando positivamente extrañado—. ¡Pero Neville y yo no somos nada! Digo, sólo amigos, claro.

Draco se olvidó momentáneamente de su desnudez bajo las sábanas y enderezó su postura, repentinamente indignado.

—¿Qué no son NADA? —exclamó en voz muy alta, importándole muy poco si lo escuchaban en las habitaciones contiguas—. ¿Y por eso duermen JUNTOS? ¿Y por eso Ginny Weasley los descubre en la biblioteca haciendo, eh…lo que hacen ustedes dos? ¿Lo engañas conmigo y todavía tienes el descaro de negar tu relación con él?

Potter estaba anonadado.

—¿Qué Ginny nos descubre, haciendo QUÉ? —preguntó a su vez—. ¡Merlín, Draco, lo que ocurrió entre Neville y yo terminó hace meses! Si Ginny te ha dicho que nos ha visto últimamente, entonces está mintiendo. Y si dormimos juntos, es… porque… no hay… más… — Potter fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer, repentinamente distraído por algo.

Draco lo miró interrogativamente, pero Potter pareció no enterarse. Tenía la mirada clavada en algún sitio abajo de la cara de Draco.

Éste entrecerró los ojos; Potter parecía auténticamente embobado. Tragando fuerte, Draco siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba hechizado por su pecho desnudo. La sábana se había deslizado hasta dejarlo completamente descubierto de la parte superior de su cuerpo, y Potter  _realmente_  se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Draco volvió a levantar la mirada, demasiado aterrorizado y avergonzado como para tirar de la sábana y cubrirse. Notó la manzana de Adán de Potter bajar y subir bajo la piel de su garganta, e irreflexivamente, deseó poder tocarla al momento que hacía semejante movimiento. Potter levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, tenía los labios entreabiertos y brillantes. Draco se relamió, embargado y casi temblando de avidez.

Era increíble como todas las excusas que se había planteado para no experimentar con Potter de repente parecían haberse desvanecido bajo la densa humareda que le invadía la mente, bajo esa cortina abrumadora que le había desconectado el cerebro por completo. Todo lo que Draco podía percibir era el deseo casi insoportable de tocar a Potter, de ser tocado por él, de sentir su peso encima y morir aplastado con su cuerpo.

—Draco… —murmuró Potter, la pregunta implícita y anhelante en el nombre pronunciado.

Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió apenas perceptiblemente. Miró a Potter arquear las cejas en un suave gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —susurró Potter, acercando su cara a la de Draco.

Draco intentó asentir de nuevo, pero ya no era necesario. Potter lo estaba besando.


	5. No es sólo curiosidad

Potter lo estaba besando y ese beso  _significaba tanto_  que Draco apenas sí podía asimilarlo. Significaba el final de los angustiantes anhelos que lo habían tenido dominado y, al mismo tiempo, era también el destello de un futuro lleno de incertidumbre porque Draco sabía que una vez probando la boca de Potter, no podría dar marcha atrás. Ahora no existiría poder humano —ni divino— que lograse impedir que tuviera sexo con él. Tendría que sucumbir ante ese deseo aunque no fuese gay porque era irrefrenable, porque le exigía llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y porque él no se detendría ante nada hasta conseguirlo. No era ni remotamente parecido a lo que le había sucedido con su anterior encaprichamiento con Ginny. Esto, Merlín lo amparase,  _esto_ era un mundo completamente diferente.

Diferente y maravilloso. Los labios de Potter se sentían  _maravillosos,_  estaban tan tibios y eran tan suaves que Draco se volvió adicto a ellos enseguida; sabía que siempre querría más. A diferencia de cuando se besuqueaba con Ginny, ahora era su pareja quien llevaba el control, y Draco no podía negar que eso le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, y cuando la ardiente punta de la lengua de Potter le toqueteó sus propios labios, Draco explotó. Gimió mientras abría la boca y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en oleadas de placer. Pero Potter, contrariamente a lo que Draco hubiera esperado, en vez de profundizar el beso, se separó un poco de él.

— _Wingardium leviosa_ —murmuró Potter a centímetros de su boca.

Draco abrió los ojos lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver que el encantamiento recién convocado por Potter mantenía su varita con el  _lumos_  flotando justo junto a su cama, como si se tratara de una lamparita de noche o una antorcha. Un enorme sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de Draco al darse cuenta de que Potter planeaba mantener la luz mágica encendida durante todo el tiempo que durara su… Su, ¿qué? ¿Encuentro, experimento, sesión de sexo? Draco se sintió algo descolocado al no saber qué nombre ponerle.

—¿No sería mejor con la luz apag…? —comenzó a preguntar mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar. De miedo y desconcierto, no precisamente de frío.

Sin embargo, Potter no permitió que terminara su desesperado cuestionamiento. Con algo que sólo podía definirse como una tremenda ansiedad, Potter acunó su cara —aprovechando que ya tenía las dos manos libres— y estampó su boca sobre la de Draco. Éste, sorprendido a media palabra, fue prácticamente asaltado por la lengua de Potter, por sus labios, por su saliva y su sabor, el cual se coló de inmediato a través de sus pupilas gustativas y provocó que la cabeza le diera vueltas sin control. Tenía un leve gusto a pasta de dientes; la misma pasta que Draco había usado cuando había estado en el baño. Era delicioso, único, caliente, embriagante. Desquiciante.

Draco volvió a gemir antes de poder evitarlo; un gruñido casi gutural que brotó desde el fondo de su garganta y mandó vibraciones por toda su boca y sus labios; ruido involuntario que pareció ser el indicativo que Potter esperaba para gemir también.

Se besaron así durante minutos completos. Draco perdió la noción del tiempo y lo único que sabía era que cada segundo que pasaba quería más y más y que los besos que había compartido con sus anteriores conquistas femeninas empalidecían, se avergonzaban y se escondían porque Harry Potter era un besador increíble y, joder, si Draco hubiese estado en el lugar del Señor Tenebroso, mejor se habría dedicado a tratar de seducir al Niño-que-vivió en vez de asesinarlo.

El cara de lagartija no sabía de lo que se perdía.

Ni bien habían terminado ambos de mostrar su agrado a base de quejidos y gimoteos sofocados por el beso, Potter llevó sus manos hacia la nuca de Draco y bruscamente entrelazó los dedos en su pelo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para tener más acceso a su boca y sumergió su lengua lo más adentro que pudo llegar. Ante eso, Draco gimió más, completamente perdido en el momento, completamente jodido. Levantó las manos con lentitud y torpeza. Tentativamente. Con ansia y miedo a partes idénticas. Ciegamente las llevó hacia delante y con las puntas de los dedos tocó la piel caliente del torso de Potter, lo que provocó que éste pegara un leve respingo y separara sus labios de los de él; apenas unos cuantos segundos, pero los suficientes para mascullar un  _"Dios mío, Draco"_ y luego suspirar algo que sonó como  _"Sí, así, tócame, por favor"_  y continuar besándolo.

Sintiéndose envalentonado por la reacción tan positiva de Potter, Draco se atrevió a colocar sus palmas abiertas sobre su pecho. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos le estaban temblando: no pudo extender sus dedos sobre la ardiente piel de los pectorales de Potter, sino que sus dígitos se retrajeron en tembleques espasmos como si temieran que, una vez tocando el cuerpo del otro, no podrían despegarse jamás.

Draco extendió las manos y sus pulgares rozaron los pezones de Potter. Fue como oprimir el botón de algún aparatejo muggle. Potter aspiró una brusca bocanada de aire al tiempo que movía hacia atrás la cabeza, separándose de los labios de Draco como si sus caricias lo distrajeran demasiado como para seguir besándolo. Fascinado ante esas respuestas, Draco abrió los ojos y posó su mirada en el pecho de Potter, acariciando los pezones de éste con genuina curiosidad, preguntándose si realmente se sentiría  _así de bien_ ser tocado por otra persona. Había pensado que sólo las chicas respondían así a las caricias, pero era evidente que no. Potter parecía estar perdiendo la razón, siseando y jadeando ante cada movimiento realizado por las manos de Draco, y él no sabía en dónde posar la vista: llevaba sus ojos del torso de Potter hacia su rostro y luego volvía a bajarlos. Observó a sus propias manos recorrer el pecho del otro con cierta timidez, pasando los dedos por cada curva y subiendo hasta la garganta del moreno.

Potter levantó la barbilla, brindándole a Draco más acceso. Éste le tocó apenas levemente la manzana de Adán que, debido a las constantes bocanas que Potter estaba dando, subía y bajaba tentadoramente por lo largo de su cuello. La sensación de aquel hueso tan masculino bajo sus dedos tuvo un efecto de huracán sobre Draco: se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Iba a tener sexo con un hombre.  _Un hombre_.

Y no era sólo por curiosidad.

Iba a tener sexo con Harry Potter porque era su más grande deseo, tenía que reconocerlo. No era sólo por curioso. Draco sabía, muy en el fondo, que eso no lo haría con otro que no fuera el Elegido. Ni siquiera con Longbottom ( _ugh, no)_ a pesar de que ahora estaba, maldito él y toda su jodida familia sangre pura, más bueno y guapo de lo que Draco jamás hubiera imaginado.

La epifanía de la autenticidad de su deseo fue tan brutal y, al mismo tiempo, tan predecible, que lo asustó, sobre todo porque eso tenía que significar que Potter era alguien especial para él. Pero entonces estaba bien porque quería decir que era eso y sólo eso: el cara rajada siempre había sido alguien diferente, alguien que removía el suelo bajo sus pies. No era que Draco fuera homosexual: era que el maldito de Harry Potter había ejercido un tipo de encantamiento sobre él. No literal, pero sí muy efectivo, y por culpa de eso Draco ya no quería estar más con Weasley ni quería que Potter estuviera con Longbottom; lo que quería con todas sus fuerzas era que Potter estuviera loco por él, que continuara idolatrándolo, que fuera el único con quien quisiera tener sexo. Que fuera su nombre el que pronunciara con intensidad y anhelo.

Hablando de eso…

—Harry… —murmuró, su voz temblando sin que él lo pudiera evitar, sólo para experimentar aquel nombre en sus labios, para ver qué se sentía decirlo sin reparos.

Potter, creyendo que Draco le hablaba —tal vez para interrumpir aquello—, bajó la cabeza y abrió los párpados. Lo miró interrogante durante unos momentos; algo parecido al miedo brillando en sus profundos ojos verdes. Draco caviló en que  _ese era el momento_ justo para pedirle que parara y, si tenía un poco de sentido común, tenía que hacerlo. Pero no quería. Quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Potter con un hilo de voz.

—Yo… no tengo idea de qué es lo que estoy haciendo —balbuceó Draco, su orgullo algo lastimado por tener que reconocer su absoluta ignorancia en el tema del momento.

Potter pareció respirar de nuevo y sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Quieres que yo me encargue?

Draco asintió.

Potter se levantó de la cama y Draco se asustó por un breve momento, creyendo que el otro lo dejaría  _desvestido_ y alborotado. Pero no. Lo que Potter hizo —sin despegar la mirada de Draco y con una sonrisita en la cara— fue bajarse los pantalones de su pijama y, con ellos, también su ropa interior.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, arrepintiéndose de no haber dejado la luz del cuarto encendida y lamentando que sólo fuera el tenue  _lumos_  de Potter lo que los estaba iluminando. Porque tenía ante él la gloriosa desnudez de un chico guapísimo y no como estaba acostumbrado a mirarlos en las duchas del colegio o como había visto al descarado de Longbottom ese mismo día más temprano, sino con una erección en todo lo alto, completamente erguida y orgullosa (y, joder, era hermosa), lista para…  _Oh, Merlín._

¿Era… era eso, lo que se suponía que Potter iba a meter en su…?

_"Iiijjj. Oh, no."_

Irreflexivamente, Draco reptó hacia atrás en la cama, tirando de la sábana para cubrirse hasta el cuello.

Potter pareció desconcertarse un poco ante su movimiento, pero tal vez leyó algo en los ojos de Draco —ojos que no se despegaban de su orgullosa erección ni un segundo— porque recuperó la confianza casi de inmediato. Sonrió de nuevo y se llevó una mano a su hinchado miembro, acariciándose él mismo de un modo tan libidinoso que Draco tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir. Pero, ¡qué grandísimo cabrón estaba hecho aquel supuesto héroe, dándole al inocente Draco aquel espectáculo tan indecente!

Pero… Joder, se veía… delicioso.

Draco tragó la abundante saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca mientras observaba. Pensó que podría correrse con sólo mirar a Potter pajeándose así, su mano grande cubriendo buena parte de su pene, subiendo lentamente, llevándose la suave piel del prepucio hasta la cabeza y, luego, bajando con un poco de más velocidad hasta toparse con sus testículos. Potter llevó su otra mano hacia éstos precisamente, y se dio un fuerte apretón justo ahí.

Potter cerró los ojos, gimió y Draco le hizo eco. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Draco llevó una de sus manos por debajo de la sábana hacia su propia erección, la cual palpitaba dolorosamente debajo de la tela de sus calzoncillos, húmeda y ansiosa por descargarse. Se la apretó y siseó de placer. Potter, quien había vuelto a abrir los ojos, no se perdió semejante acción. Se dio un par de fortísimas caricias más y, pareciendo no poder soportarlo, volvió a la cama con Draco.

—¿Estás… listo? —masculló en voz apenas audible, ansiosa y jadeante, inclinándose sobre Draco y apoyando una rodilla en la cama. Draco negó fervientemente con la cabeza y Potter soltó una risita mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas—. No tengas miedo, te… te prometo que no te lastimaré —le aseguró con voz ronca.

Draco se irguió un poco, sintiéndose ofendido por lo dicho por Potter.

—¿Y quién dice que tengo miedo…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero no pudo completar el cuestionamiento porque Potter pegó su boca contra la suya, besándolo suave pero firme, apretándolo y dejándolo sin aliento. Tomó a Draco de los brazos y lo levantó hasta sentarlo, bajándole la sábana de un gentil tirón y, de algún modo, logrando quitársela de encima por completo.

Y de repente, aquella gloriosa y enorme mano de Potter —la mano con la que él mismo se había estado acariciando un momento antes—, ahora estaba sobre la erección de Draco, por encima de sus calzoncillos, apretándolo tan duro que lo hizo gemir de placer y de la necesidad de eyacular. Olvidándose de todo pudor o falso orgullo, Draco curvó su cuerpo hacia arriba buscando más contacto con esa mano. Potter acunó su miembro de una manera tan ruda pero tan precisa que, Draco presentía, ninguna chica sería capaz de igualar. Justamente por eso, por ser Potter un chico y no una mujer, sabía que era lo que Draco ansiaba y requería.

Correrse. Terminar ya. Porque si no, explotaría.

Apoyándose con las manos sobre el colchón y separando su boca de la de Potter, Draco arqueó sus caderas una y otra vez, lo más que pudo, perdiendo el control, perdiendo la razón.

—¡Dios,  _dios, Harry_! Oh…

Potter, rápido y brusco, sin dejar de besar a Draco de donde pudiera alcanzarlo —cuello, clavícula, mentón— introdujo la mano dentro de su prenda interior, bajándosela apenas lo suficiente como para liberar su abultado miembro, el resorte de los calzoncillos apretándole los testículos de una manera que le impedía correrse. Entonces Potter dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Draco, recibiendo en la misma mano con la que lo acariciaba su también necesitada erección. Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante la sensación de aquel miembro contra el suyo, y no se avergonzó de su propio placer porque escuchó un gemido largo y ansioso de parte de Potter, quien lucía como si aquel fuera el mejor momento de toda su puta vida. Draco se arqueó contra el otro, quien, después de unos momentos de intensos jadeos y suspiros, comenzó a moverse. Potter consiguió que sus dos miembros se frotaran juntos bajo la tensión de su agarre, bajo la caricia nada suave de su puño desesperado; su boca liberando bramidos de urgente placer contra la piel del cuello de Draco mientras se retorcía encima de él.

—Eres…  _tan_  suave —jadeaba Potter, moviendo su mano cada vez más rápido—. No puedo creer que me permitas… que por fin tú y yo… Joder, Draco,  _joder._

Draco abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, casi ahogado bajo el peso de Potter, casi asfixiado bajo el peso de la desquiciante necesidad de su deseo, soltando la sábana que tan fieramente había estado agarrando para clavar los dedos en la espalda sudorosa de su compañero y atrayéndolo; empujando su cadera hacia arriba, hacia él, urgiéndolo; volviéndose loco con los apetecibles ruidos de fricción y humedad que Potter provocaba al acariciar sus dos miembros así.

— _¡Draco!_  Oh, Draco. Te… Te-te deseo tanto… —susurraba Potter contra una de sus mejillas.

Demasiado bueno. Todo eso era demasiado bueno. Draco podía haber llorado de lo bien que se sentía, y fue por eso que se concentró con todas sus fuerzas precisamente en sentir y no pensar, intentando fingir que no había escuchado lo que Potter acababa de decir y que no había estado previamente enterado —porque Ginny se lo había dicho— que el moreno sentía  _algo especial_  por él desde hacía meses.

Ya tendría tiempo después de cavilar qué beneficio sacaría de eso.

Potter apretó con fuerza su aterciopelada dureza contra la suya, mojadas ambas ya de preseminal y de sudor, haciéndolo olvidar que podía pensar. Draco estaba seguro de que hacía minutos enteros que había dejado de respirar. Cerró los ojos bien apretados, sintiendo que no lo soportaba más.

—Me, me-me…  _ah_  —resolló—, Harry, voy a…

Potter, en vez de decepcionarse, pareció encenderse más ante la inminencia del orgasmo de Draco.

—Joder, sí, Draco… _dámelo_. Córrete en mí y en mi mano. ¿Lo harás? ¿Por mí?

Las palabras sucias y roncas de Potter fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. Draco se corrió entonces, con tanta fuerza que fue plenamente consciente del desgarrador gemido que abandonaba su garganta y que no pudo contener, consciente de lo maravilloso que se sentía aquello, de la manera en que sus brazos, manos, pies y piernas se le adormecieron, del escalofrío que recorrió toda su piel en oleadas de ardiente y placentero cosquilleo, de su viaje astral hasta el infinito y aún más lejos.

Fue tan estupendo que creyó haber perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio durante un buen rato. No le habría extrañado si, al abrir los ojos, Potter le informaba que se había desmayado durante todo un día.

No obstante, no estaba dormido ni nada parecido. Recuperó la respiración poco a poco y lentamente abrió los ojos. Recobró la consciencia del entorno y se asombró de descubrir que la realidad no podía haber sido mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado: tenía todavía el peso tan añorado del cuerpo de Potter sobre él y las manos de éste seguían sosteniéndolo como si fuera el objeto del cual dependiera el curso del universo. Draco se percató también de la humedad abundante y pegajosa en la zona de sus vientres y de la respiración entrecortada del otro. Se sonrió al descubrir que Potter también había terminado y él ni cuenta se había dado. Así de extasiado había estado en el momento.

De pronto advirtió que tenía los brazos alrededor de Potter, envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo que no había aflojado durante todo aquel… ejem, proceso. La vergüenza que lo invadió fue tanta que sus mejillas se acaloraron de inmediato.

¿Qué mierda hacía él estrechando de esa manera a Harry Potter?  _¡¿Un Malfoy abrazando a otro hombre?!_

Humillado y esperando que el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta de su debilidad, Draco retiró los brazos discretamente. Porque, además y después de todo, el trato con Potter había sido sólo de "experimentar". ¿O no? Nadie había hablado de cariñitos ni arrumacos. Para eso, hasta donde a Draco concernía, no se necesitaba experimentación ni formaba parte indispensable del acto sexual.

Potter se incorporó un poco al sentir el movimiento de Draco, quedando su rostro frente al de éste y mirándolo fijamente. Draco tuvo el repentino impulso de mirar hacia otro lado porque la cara de Potter estaba  _hermosa,_ y no había manera de que Draco pudiera soportar mirarlo así de sonrojado, con los labios tan brillantes e hinchados, los ojos resplandecientes, y… No, no había manera de verlo así y no desear hacer algo al respecto como besarlo hasta la muerte.

Potter lo miró intensamente antes de sonreír como el idiota que era.

—¿Eso… fue… algo rápido, verdad? —preguntó en tono medio divertido y medio preocupado.

Draco asintió y trató de poner cara de aburrida decepción. Se negaría a confesar —aún bajo tortura— que, por muy rápido que aquello hubiera sido, había sido por mucho _—maldita sea, por mucho—_ , la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido en toda su jodida vida… por no decir la única. Y mucho menos confesaría que en su cerebro no dejaba de resonar la duda de que, si con eso, Potter daría por terminado su "experimento" y se marcharía a la otra cama a dormir.

Potter, ajeno a sus pensamientos, se sonrojó más y soltó una adorable risita.

—Lo siento, Draco, pero es que no había modo de que pudiera aguantar mucho más. —Dejó de sonreír y miró a Draco a los ojos, intensa y significativamente—. Te… Te he deseado por tanto tiempo que estuve a punto de correrme ante el mero pensamiento de que  _por fin_ iba a estar contigo. Imagina lo que significó tocarte de verdad. Tuve que buscar un desahogo rápido para después… Bueno…

Draco tragó pesadamente. ¿Eso quería decir que habría más?  _¿Todavía más?_  No pudo evitar emocionarse ante la expectativa; pero prestamente cubrió cualquier gesto que pudiera delatarlo con la máscara de la despreciativa indiferencia. Potter debió notar su repentina expresión helada porque, al verlo poner esa cara, se asustó y se separó de él de un brinco, hincándose al lado de la cama.

—Lo siento —dijo Potter con un tono de voz completamente diferente—, por un momento me olvidé de que para ti esto era… quiero decir, que esto era sólo un experimento — concluyó Potter con evidente amargura, apretando los labios y estirando el brazo para alcanzar su varita. Encendió una vieja lámpara de gas que reposaba en la mesita en medio de las dos camas y, de ese modo, pudo finalizar con el  _lumos_ sin quedar en la oscuridad.

Draco se alarmó. No había sido su intención espantar a Potter de su lado, pero no supo qué decirle mientras éste, sin mirarlo a los ojos y con un gesto muy serio, se dedicaba a limpiarlos a los dos con sendos encantamientos. Los ojos de Draco se pasearon por el cuerpo desnudo del otro chico al tiempo que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Aún con su estado flácido, la polla de Potter era realmente muy bonita, grande y gruesa, completamente apetecible. A Draco se le hizo la boca agua y se negó a analizar el porqué.

Joder, lo único que sabía era que no quería que la cosa terminara así. ¡Con tanto trabajo que le había costado llegar a ese punto! Tenía que hacer algo para prolongar aquel… experimento. A como diera lugar.

—Pero, Potter —comenzó a decir a la desesperada cuando Potter terminó de limpiarlos e hizo un amago de querer levantarse de la cama. Draco no quería que se fuera, no—… Eres un grandísimo fraude, ¿sabías?  _Esto_ no ha resuelto ni la mitad de mis dudas —dijo, usando un recurso de psicología inversa que se le ocurrió de último momento.

Potter se congeló y miró fijamente hacia Draco, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de astucia bastante extraño en él. Draco se obligó a poner cara de circunstancias. De verdad, por mucho que lo estuviera anhelando, no quería que Potter se diera cuenta de que  _ya no era_ sólo curiosidad lo que lo hacía desear estar con él.

—Lo único que has hecho ha sido frotarte contra mí —continuó diciendo Draco, logrando un mohín de menosprecio y cruzándose de brazos—, y dejarme todo embarrado y pegajoso. Si esto es lo más que un chico puede hacer con otro chico, entonces mi hipótesis de que la penetración  _allá-por-donde-ya-sabes_ es imposible, resulta ser verdadera. Lo que me da la razón y me hace ganar nuestra anterior discusión —finalizó pedantemente.

Potter abrió mucho la boca; la indignación reflejada en cada uno de sus gestos de tal manera que Draco casi se felicita a él mismo en voz alta. ¡Merlín, pero si era todo un genio! Parecía que tenía el don de saber cómo hacer enfadar a un Gryffindor y manipularlo con enorme éxito.

—Draco, ¿estás hablando en serio? —murmuró Potter con una voz  _demasiado_ peligrosa.

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió más pagado de él.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio, Potter. No me has demostrado  _nada._  Por lo tanto, yo tengo la razón. Tanta, que soy el rey de la razón aquí. Tú, en cambio, eres un patético y mentiroso perdedor.

Potter lo miraba incrédulo, como tratando de descubrir si aquello era una broma o no. De pronto, desvió un poco los ojos hacia la entrepierna de Draco, donde cierto miembro de su cuerpo presentaba ya signos de expansión ante las puras menciones de continuar con la acción. Tardíamente, Draco tiró de la sábana para cubrirse, pero Potter ya había visto su incipiente erección.

Potter regresó su mirada hacia la cara de Draco, y ahora era él quien sonreía petulante.

—En vista de que todo tú  _se ha levantado_  en unanimidad ante la petición —se burló el muy desgraciado—, creo que tendré que cumplir con mi parte para demostrarte, como te dije ayer, que la penetración anal no es solamente posible, sino perfectamente  _disfrutable_.

—A-ah, ¿sí? —tartamudeó Draco, quien de repente parecía haberse quedado sin palabras; la valentía que había sentido un segundo antes yéndose por el caño. Porque, pensándolo bien, continuaba dudando seriamente de que el "eso" de Potter cupiera en el "ese" de él…—. ¿No crees que eso ya es un poco difícil de lograr esta noche? ¿Y si… y si mejor lo dejamos para otro día?

Era evidente que Potter se encontraba en su elemento cuando era Draco quien dudaba. Era como si las reservas de éste lo animaran a intentar abusar de su rubia inocencia.

—No —negó el otro sin dejar de sonreír cínicamente—. Creo que este es muy buen momento para demostrártelo.

Ni bien Potter había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba de nuevo sobre Draco, sin nada que los separara más que sólo la pequeña porción de sábana que éste había logrado colocarse encima para cubrirse la entrepierna. Potter lo besó en la boca con renovado ímpetu; bastante apasionado al principio y bajando la intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos. Draco, que anteriormente se había aterrorizado por lo que él mismo había causado, comenzó a relajarse poco a poco en medio de aquellos besos dulces y cadenciosos.

Llegó un momento en que Potter sólo mordisqueaba y lamía sus labios, saboreándolo con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo quedamente. Estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de él pero de una manera un tanto pudorosa, pues su entrepierna la tenía alejada de la de Draco, como si quisiera darle tiempo a relajarse antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa más.

Resultó. Draco pudo percibir cómo su cuerpo, un instante anterior tenso como resorte, ahora estaba dispuesto, sueltito y más que ganoso. Y cuando Draco pensaba que podría pasarse la vida entera así, siendo besado por Potter de aquella manera, éste, sin previo aviso, abandonó su boca. Le besó las mejillas, la línea de la mandíbula y la nariz; todo eso mientras usaba las manos para acariciarle el cabello.

—Draco —susurró contra su oído después de darle un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja—. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras, y pararé en el instante en que me lo pidas —le aseguró con la voz trémula—. Te lo juro.

Draco asintió mientras soltaba una involuntaria risita, demasiado perdido en las sensaciones de placenteras cosquillas que la lengua de Potter le causó cuando hurgó por los pliegues de su oreja.

—Me-me parece bien —jadeó cuando pudo hablar, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que ya no se encontraba tan nervioso como antes.

Potter incorporó la parte inferior de su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama pero inclinado sobre Draco, apoyando las piernas entre las dos del rubio. Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, dándole fortísimos y sonoros chupetones que lo hicieron estremecer, y continuando la línea de besos hacia abajo; sus manos vagando ansiosas por todo el torso de Draco, acariciando sus tetillas y sus costados.

Draco cerró los ojos y arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la almohada, disfrutando de la minuciosa atención que Potter le estaba dando. Potter prosiguió besándolo sin descanso, depositando suaves mordiscos y lamidas por todo su pecho.

—Eres tan hermoso —le dijo en un suspiro ardiente que azotó la piel de Draco, húmeda con saliva. Se levantó un poco y pasó sus manos casi con devoción por su estómago, acariciándolo hasta llegar a los vellos rubios de su entrepierna y regresando—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que yo…

No terminó de hablar. Deslizó sus manos por los costados de Draco mientras se inclinaba de nuevo y, con la boca, se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones. La sensación de los dientes de Potter mordisqueándolo ahí fue tan intensa que Draco se estremeció y arqueó el cuerpo hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Merlín!

Potter abrió los ojos y lo miró, su lengua todavía aleteando sobre su sonrosada tetilla.

—¿Te gusta? —masculló con una mueca torcida que parecía una sonrisa maliciosa. Parecía muy contento de haber encontrado un punto débil en Draco que lo hiciera responder así.

Draco no le contestó. Sólo tragó duramente y observó cómo Potter lamía y mordía su pezón. Éste comenzó a endurecerse y a ponerse cada vez más sensible y receptivo. Draco gimió largamente, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos otra vez.

Potter repitió el mismo tratamiento con el otro pezón y Draco gimió de nuevo, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se sentía eso, avasallado por los escalofríos que recorrían su piel como choques eléctricos. Abrió los ojos para observar a Potter cuando lo sintió alejarse de su pecho y trazar una serie de besos hacia abajo, deteniéndose en su ombligo y sumergiendo la lengua en él.

Semejante movimiento que Draco hubiera jurado iba a hacerlo reír al provocarle cosquillas, lo único que causó fue que se sacudiera de placer. Siseó y se dobló hacia Potter aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Y también en contra de su voluntad fue que sus manos se elevaron y comenzaron a acariciar los musculosos brazos de Potter, los cuales estaban apoyados sobre la cama, a cada lado de Draco.

Potter pareció sorprenderse un poco ante ese movimiento pues, hasta ese momento, Draco había estado tan paralizado como la víctima de un  _petrificus totalus_. Potter levantó el rostro del vientre de Draco y le sonrió.

Un bochorno tal se apoderó de Draco que estuvo a punto de retirar sus manos de los brazos de Potter como si le quemaran, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Después de todo,  _no quería hacerlo._ Lo que en verdad quería era tocar y sentir esos músculos que lo estaban volviendo loco sólo de mirarlos. ¿Y si nunca más volvía a tener esa oportunidad?

Sintiéndose un poco más libre ahora que —se podía decir— él mismo se había dado permiso, Draco comenzó a deslizar la punta de sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, por encima y alrededor de los bíceps de Potter, gozando cada protuberancia y cada curva como si fuera chocolate y sus dedos pudieran saborearlo en la piel del moreno.

Potter se incorporó hasta quedar hincado entre sus piernas. Después de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle otra vez, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Draco, llevando sus manos hacia los calzoncillos a medio quitar y la sábana que los cubría. Con lentitud y no sin cierta torpeza, le retiró la sábana y comenzó a bajar la prenda. Draco tragó, elevando la cadera para ayudar pero sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo y vulnerable, porque Potter se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y Draco… bueno, era un tanto vergonzoso que, a pesar de haberse corrido hacía apenas unos minutos, su miembro ya estuviese totalmente erecto otra vez.

En cuanto lo desnudó por completo, Potter inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, enterrando su cara en el vello púbico de Draco, el que estaba justo encima de su erección, hociqueando ahí, aspirando,  _oliendo._ Sacando la lengua y lamiendo.

Draco, que había soltado los brazos de Potter cuando éste le bajó la ropa, se aferró a los lados de la cama.

—¿Qué-qué haces? —gimoteó.

Potter no le respondió. Continuó olfateando la entrepierna de Draco como si estuviera bañada por el más exquisito perfume francés; continuó sacando su tibia, rosada y mojada lengua, revoloteándola por cada centímetro de la sensible piel de Draco, rozando su pene pero jamás tocándolo, sólo provocando, sólo tentando...

Draco liberó un gimoteo al recordar las palabras que Potter le había susurrado en Grimmauld Place.

_Yo estaré ansioso por saborearte, y te lameré entero, te comeré entero…_

Tuvo ganas de gritar "¡Si tan ansioso estabas, ¿por qué no lo haces ya?!" y, aunque consiguió contenerse, sí levantó las caderas en una muda petición, porque se moría por experimentar, por saber lo que se sentía, porque seguramente al aprovechado de Potter ya le habían hecho muchas mamadas en su vida ( _maldito Longbottom, malditas Weasley y Chang, o quien quiera que hubiese sido)_ , pero a Draco no… No a él que había tenido una inexistente vida sexual por culpa de la guerra, y no tenía idea de cómo era que alguien le besase y lamiese sus partes púdicas o, mejor dicho, nada que fuera más allá de la boca.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer, en Grimmauld Place? —susurró Potter de repente, elevando un poco la cara para poder ver a Draco a los ojos.

Éste fingió demencia.

—No-no, en absoluto —mintió—. ¿De qué hablas?

Potter soltó una risita cuyo hálito caliente rodeó la erección de Draco y lo hizo temblar de anticipación. Gimió quedo y Potter lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Algo me dice que sí lo recuerdas. Pero si no, mi querido Malfoy, voy a refrescarte la memoria al  _hacer_ paso a paso lo que te prometí. Y al terminar, veremos si sigues sosteniendo que soy un mentiroso y un perdedor —concluyó con la mirada resplandeciente de reto y determinación.

Oh, evidentemente al final todo era una competencia para el chico dorado de Gryffindor.

Draco obtendría provecho de eso, sí señor.

—Me veo obligado a decirte que tienes mucho material contra el cual competir, así que tendrás que emplearte a fondo si es que quieres causarme…  _alguna_ impresión —dijo en un falso tono presuntuoso.

Supo que había dado en el blanco. Los ojos de Potter relampaguearon de enojo y celos. Oh dios, ¿quién habría creído semejante giro en la suerte de Draco? De ser un donnadie en la Orden del Fénix, ahora era el consentido de su puto héroe.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Potter con voz ronca, la cual intentaba no mostrarse atormentada. Pero Draco podía escuchar la amargura tras las palabras—. ¿Conque esas tenemos? ¿Te han hecho muchas mamadas ya?

—Cientos —volvió a mentir Draco poniendo cara aburrida—. Hasta perdí la cuenta.

Intempestivamente, Potter levantó la cara y medio cuerpo, asustando a Draco.

— _¿Ginny?_  —dijo en tono dolido e incrédulo.

Antes de pensarlo y especialmente porque no quería que Potter asesinara a la pobre pelirroja, Draco negó frenético con la cabeza. Después de todo, le debía a ella  _cierto_ agradecimiento. Si no hubiera sido por sus provocaciones e insinuaciones, Draco no estaría en ese momento ahí bajo las caricias y besos de Harry Potter. Tenía cierto mérito.

—No, no ella. Despreocúpate, Potter, su honor está intacto. Me refiero a, este… a  _otras._ Muchas otras —explicó—. Ya sabes. En Hogwarts. En las fiestas en casa de mis padres, los viajes al extranjero… Etcétera. Sí, eso. Muchas otras.

Vio a Potter apretar los labios y tragarse su rabia. Draco, por su parte, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír petulante. Oh, era encantador encontrarse al otro extremo del espectro de los celos. Vaya que estaba disfrutándolo y vengándose de todo lo que él había sentido al imaginar a Potter follando con Longbottom.

—Muy bien —dijo Potter aceptando el reto—. Sin querer menospreciar a todas esas damas que te han hecho el favor, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ninguna de esas mamadas fue… como lo será  _esta._

Draco abrió la boca para rebatir algo sarcástico, pero ya no pudo hacerlo. Potter había sacado la lengua y estaba lamiendo las gotas de preseminal que tenía en la punta de su erección.

Su cerebro dejó de funcionar al mismo tiempo que sus sensaciones se multiplicaban por millones y su piel se estremecía de emoción. Saber que Potter estaba loco por él (porque Potter era el homosexual y Draco no, que quedara claro) y que podría hacerle  _eso_ cada vez que Draco quisiera y se lo pidiera, lo entusiasmaba y lo llenaba de ilusión.

Le sacaría toda la ventaja posible mientras pudiera.


	6. Versatilidad

Una vez, hacía un tiempo no muy largo (pero el cual, por alguna razón, se sentía como cientos de años o, peor, como si hubiese pasado en otra vida), Draco —en su calidad de prefecto— le había confiscado a Pansy una revista pornográfica muy vulgar con fotografías mágicas. Que Pansy también hubiese sido prefecta no le había impedido a Draco entrar al cuarto de las chicas a revisarles sus cosas con el pretexto de una redada pro búsqueda de artilugios prohibidos hechos por los Weasley, y Pansy, ni tarda ni perezosa, se había vengado usando la misma excusa para robarle las golosinas que su madre le envió durante el resto del año. Draco no habría podido esperar menos de ella y, de haber sido así, se habría sentido decepcionado, por lo que permitía que Pansy se llevara los dulces experimentando un gran orgullo por contarla entre sus amigas.

¿Y por qué Draco estaba recordando aquella indecente revista confiscada, en el preciso momento en el que Harry Potter, de entre toda la gente del mundo, estaba comenzando a hacerle una mamada?

Draco intentó concentrarse en la respuesta, pero la imagen que tenía delante de él, una donde un Potter desnudo, despeinado y sonrojado estaba sacando la lengua para beberse las minúsculas y transparentes gotas de preseminal que brotaban de la punta de su erección, era en verdad una gran distracción, así que optó por cerrar los ojos. Y eso fue bueno porque así pudo analizar lo que pasaba por su cabeza a pesar de que el trabajo oral que Potter le estaba otorgando era bastante enajenante por sí mismo sin necesidad de estar observándolo. Lo hacía desear empujar las caderas hacia arriba y gemir sin reparo.

Draco apretó los labios para no dejar salir sonido alguno, y pensó. De ese modo pudo analizar que estaba recordando aquel incidente porque, una vez que tuvo la revista en su poder, él y todos los chicos de quinto año de Slytherin la habían hojeado morbosamente con la patética excusa de tener material con qué chantajear y burlarse de su pervertida compañera. Y más que las explícitas fotografías, lo que se había quedado grabado en la mente de Draco había sido un comentario de Blaise, quien, como Potter y Longbottom, siempre había sido un tanto rarito.

Estaban todos boquiabiertos observando una fotografía mágica donde una bruja tenía la polla de un mago metida hasta la garganta y estaba chupándosela con entusiasmo, cuando Blaise soltó como sin nada: "Y para esto, ¿quién necesita a una mujer? Un hombre podría chupártela igual." Todos los demás se giraron a verlo escandalizados, y Blaise agregó, sonriendo sabihondo: "Después de todo, una boca de hombre es básicamente la misma que la de una chica, ¿no? Son labios, lengua, dientes… saliva. No hay ninguna diferencia. Si un tío se ofrece a hacerte una mamada, cierras los ojos y piensas en una mujer, la que más te guste. ¿Cuál es el problema? No creo que eso te haga marica."

A pesar de haberse burlado de Blaise sólo para que Vincent y Greg no le perdieran respeto, Draco no había podido olvidar que había estado un tanto de acuerdo. Él también creía que una boca era tan sólo una boca sin importar el aparato genital del dueño.

Y ahora, con la lengua de un chico lamiendo cadenciosamente su erección, Draco sabía que no era tan malo y que él no era tan gay porque podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que era una chica la que estaba haciéndole eso. Cualquier chica. Ginny. Pansy. Una estrella del cine muggle. Una de las guapísimas brujas mayores y sensuales que había visto frecuentar las fiestas que organizaba su madre y cuyos escotes hacían que Draco tuviera agitados sueños húmedos durante semanas enteras después del evento.

Cualquiera de ellas, oh sí.

Draco lo intentó.

De veras lo intentó.

Intentó con Ginny y se dio cuenta de que ella ya no le agradaba tanto como para dejarla acercar su boca a esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo; después de todo, Draco le tenía cierto… resentimiento. Intentó con Pansy y halló que la verdad era que a su ex compañera nunca la había encontrado tan bonita como para eso. Intentó con Daphne, luego con Astoria, luego con ambas en lo que creyó sería un trío ardiente y prohibido, pero no funcionó. De inmediato canceló la fantasía porque descubrió que pensar en sus antiguas amigas del colegio, en vez de excitarlo más, lo único que estaba logrando era disminuir su erección.

Intentó con…

Demonios. No le quedaba nadie. No podía pensar en ninguna mujer que le gustara así de mucho, y apretó los ojos y jadeó con desesperación porque no conseguía una adecuada imagen femenina que le ayudara a no sentirse homosexual mientras Potter se la estaba chupando.

Porque, joder, vaya que se la estaba chupando. Potter estaba lamiéndolo con tantas ganas e ímpetu que Draco se rindió y decidió abrir los ojos, concluyendo (por el momento) que era un desperdicio no estar mirando aquello.

Potter se estaba ganando con creces ser el centro de su atención. Tenía una de sus manos alrededor de la base de la erección de Draco, apretando y acercando aquel hinchado miembro hacia su boca. La otra mano la tenía abierta sobre las delgadas caderas del rubio con los dedos abiertos y expandidos sobre su piel como si deseara abarcar y tocar lo más que se pudiera. Draco jamás imaginó que detalles tan simples como la manera en que Potter lo tocaba con las manos, como los sonidos que dejaba escapar entre los labios, como la manera en que arrugaba el entrecejo y retorcía el cuerpo… Jamás imaginó que detalles así pudieran excitarlo casi tanto como lo que estaba haciendo con la boca, pero así era.

Potter dejó de lamer la erección de Draco como si fuera un caramelo y separó más los labios, dirigiendo su rostro hacia arriba. Levantó la vista un breve momento y miró a Draco a los ojos. Éste tragó saliva y se estremeció en medio de un violento espasmo de deseo. Oh sí, por fin Potter iba a metérsela entera en la boca y Draco no podía esperar a ver y sentir aquello, se moría por averiguar qué…

Vio a Potter cerrar los ojos mientras comenzaba a introducirse toda la extensión de su miembro endurecido en la boca, hasta conseguir llenársela, hasta que la punta de la erección de Draco tocó algo ardiente, blando y suave que imaginó sería el fondo de la garganta de aquel demente. Calor mojado lo envolvió casi en totalidad y Draco experimentó algo único, algo nunca antes sentido, algo grandioso.

—Oh Dios, sí —susurró sin poder evitarlo y gimió largamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ahora entendía, ahora veía claro. Joder, cada gramo de fama que tenían las mamadas estaba perfectamente ganada y merecida.

Lentamente, Potter retiró su boca apretando los labios alrededor con fuerza, moviendo la lengua, raspándolo con los dientes. Draco casi se vuelve loco, gimió incoherente, incapaz de creer que se pudieran sentir tantas cosas en las partes púdicas de uno y no morir del exceso de pasión.

Potter volvió a tragárselo, arrugando el cejo y gimiendo de gusto como si la polla de Draco fuera el manjar más exquisito que hubiese probado. Draco se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos para no perder detalle pero era difícil; el placer era inmenso y lo hacía estremecerse, tenía la piel erizada de la cabeza a los pies. Se percató de que ver la mata de cabellos negros de Potter subir y bajar encima de su vientre comiéndose su erección era tan exaltante como el hecho en sí. ¿Cómo le había pasado por la cabeza la absurda idea de sustituir aquella alucinante realidad por una pobre fantasía? Tener a Potter en vivo y a todo color, calor y potencia era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa (o persona) que Draco hubiera podido imaginar, estaba obligado a reconocerlo.

Ahora incluso se sentía culpable de haber tratado de pensar en una chica cuando era notorio que el pobre de Potter estaba brindándole un gran esfuerzo, cuando el idiota era tan sensual que bastaba su sola imagen para que Draco deseara correrse una vez más. Éste abrió la boca, una necesidad de compensar a Potter inundándolo.

—Harry —susurró—, qué bien lo haces, me… Oh, cielos, sí, así. Me encanta.

Potter abrió los ojos y se detuvo por un segundo, mirando a Draco con gesto suspicaz como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Draco se congeló. ¿Se le había ido la lengua de más? Entonces Potter suavizó la mirada, sonrió como pudo con la polla de Draco entre los labios y suspiró por la nariz. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y reanudó la mamada, comenzando a ejecutar un ritmo constante, profundo y lento que parecía conseguir que Draco llegara más adentro en cada ocasión y éste dejó de pensar en nada más.

—Ohhhhh, cielos, sí —bramó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez y cerrando los ojos a pesar de lo que se había propuesto.

No obstante, aunque no estaba mirando, no dejaba de sentir y mucho menos dejaba de estar consciente de que la persona que lo estaba haciendo alucinar como nadie, era ni más ni menos que otro hombre. Harry Potter.

Harry, a quien Draco quería tocar y por quien quería ser tocado. Harry, a quien Draco quería ver así por siempre, y sentirlo… Sentir su piel, su calor, sus manos enormes encima de él. Harry Potter, joder, de entre toda la maldita gente, y Draco no podía dejar de soltar palabrotas en su mente, odiándose un poco, odiando la situación que lo había llevado a eso, reprochándose a él mismo, recriminando a su suerte y al destino. Porque, demonios, deseaba tanto a aquel insensato que quería fundirse en un solo ser con él. Sólo con él.

Y justamente eso último era lo más desconcertante.

Sin pensarlo, Draco abrió las piernas mientras se enterraba en el colchón y elevaba las caderas buscando más de aquella boca deliciosa. Llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de Harry y lo tomó del cabello. Se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que aquellos pelos no estaban tiesos ni eran ásperos al tacto como siempre lo había pensado. El cabello de Harry, suave y grueso, estaba más largo de lo que solía llevarlo en el colegio, por lo que Draco pudo aferrarlo con facilidad mientras tiraba de esa cabeza hacia él. Por un segundo le pasó por la mente que enterrarse de aquel modo en la garganta de Harry tal vez era rudo y grosero y no digno de un caballero pero no podía contenerse porque, joder, se estaba follando la boca de Potter, al maldito Elegido, él, Draco Malfoy, y lo hacía a su propio ritmo y velocidad, ¿quién lo hubiera podido creer alguna vez? Además, Harry parecía feliz de complacerlo si es que algo podía deducirse de los gemidos de satisfacción que emitía a través de sus labios escurriendo saliva y sus mejillas tan llenas de Draco; gemidos que vibraban sobre su erección y volvían todo aún más y más intenso, sucio y pervertido. Tan mojado y caliente. Desquiciante.

Llegó un punto donde Draco estaba seguro de que no tardaría en derramarse y joder, sí, sería maravilloso, le llenaría la boca a Harry y…

Y…

Pero Harry, evidentemente, tenía otros planes en mente.

Haciendo un curioso y depravado ruido de succión, liberó la erección ya imposiblemente dura de Draco y se incorporó, arrastrándose encima de su torso hasta alcanzar su cara. Draco acababa de abrir los ojos y estaba a punto de quejarse de aquel cambio en los eventos, cuando la boca de Harry estaba encima de la suya, devorándolo en un beso apasionado, posesivo, duro y que, por todos los demonios, tenía un sabor extraño a…

Draco lo pensó unos segundos y al darse cuenta de dónde venía ese sabor, se sonrojó porque, que lo perdonaran sus antepasados, pero no estaba nada mal y, además, el factor degenerado le daba más emoción.

Gimió, aferró a Harry de los hombros para asegurarse de que no se alejara, y le correspondió el beso con entusiasmo. Mientras, más al sur, su miembro palpitaba deseoso de descargarse, empapado de la saliva que Harry le había dejado ahí. Draco estaba convencido de que bastaría con que Harry se frotara un par de veces contra él para correrse. Sin embargo, lo que Harry hizo fue dejar de besarlo y alejar su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

Jadeando, ambos chicos se miraron con expresión asombrada, como si no pudieran creer lo lejos que habían llegado.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Draco pero se interrumpió, molesto porque había sonado como graznido de cuervo. Tenía la garganta completamente seca. Se la aclaró y volvió a preguntar—: ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Pu-puedo continuar? —cuestionó Harry a su vez en un susurro y con los ojos brillando con un sentimiento extraño—. ¿Quieres que siga adelante o…?

Draco asintió torpemente y Harry lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, como si no estuviera seguro.

—Continúa —ordenó Draco en lo que intentó fuera un tono autoritario pero que (él sabía) había sonado más bien como un ruego ahogado—. Quiero seguir —añadió—. Claro, siempre y cuando tú también quieras…

Algo relampagueó en la mirada de Harry durante un segundo. Sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

—Muy bien. Te… te prepararé entonces —dijo sonrojado antes de reptar de nuevo hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de Draco. Llevó la cara hasta su miembro y le dio un par de lengüetazos, lo tomó con una mano y lo acarició lascivamente algunas veces. Draco se estremeció y siseó, odiando lo difícil que le resultaba controlar sus reacciones.

Harry se hincó entre sus piernas (las cuales estaban tan abiertas que le dolían los muslos, pero Draco intentó no pensar en ello o sabía que se avergonzaría), lo tomó de las caderas y lo levantó. Draco soltó un gritito ante el moviendo inesperado, pero se tranquilizó cuando descubrió que Harry lo había hecho para colocarle una almohada debajo de la espalda baja. Con la parte inferior de Draco elevada de ese modo, Harry, quien tenía la mirada turbia y oscurecida fija en la entrepierna del otro —y quizá en un punto más… abajo— se dejó caer de nuevo de cara sobre él. Tomó uno de sus testículos entre los labios y chupó.

Oh.

Draco gimió largo e impúdico mientras echaba las caderas más hacia arriba para otorgarle a Harry un total acceso. Éste aprovechó ese movimiento para colar una mano en aquella recóndita zona: sus dedos acariciaron el otro testículo y luego la suave piel de más abajo, para finalmente llegar a la arrugada y sensible piel de su entrada.

Harry, con una de las bolas de Draco metidas en la boca, gimió al tocar a Draco allá.

Pero en Draco, aquella atrevida caricia tuvo el efecto de un cubetazo de agua fría. Porque, a pesar de toda la pasión que se le desbordaba por cada poro del cuerpo y del trato delicado y casi amoroso que Harry le estaba prodigando, en cuanto sintió los dedos de éste rozarle su entrada, se tensó como cuerda de violín. Dejó de emitir los quejiditos ahogados que habían estado escapando de su boca contra su voluntad e incluso cesó de respirar. Aguantó el aire, abrió los ojos como platos clavando la mirada en el techo y aguardó. Eso tenía que doler. Oh, Dios, ¡claro que iba a doler! ¿Cómo demonios NO IBA A DOLER? ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando aceptó que Potter se lo…?

Harry pareció darse cuenta del brusco cambio de ánimo en Draco. Dejó de retorcerse, dejó de toquetear su trasero y, lo peor, dejó de lamer y chupar sus bolas. Levantó la cara y miró hacia Draco con expresión angustiada.

Draco le correspondió la mirada y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un par de largos segundos.

¿Sería muy tarde para retractarse?

Draco se mordió los labios, buscando una solución con desesperación. Joder, él había creído que deseaba eso. Hacía un par de minutos todavía lo estaba deseando y había estado más que dispuesto. Pero cuando lo pensó seriamente, cuando cayó en cuenta de la inminencia de la situación, se había congelado del miedo. No quería sufrir dolor sólo para comprobar que Harry había estado equivocado. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, Draco había estado todo ese tiempo llevándole la contra a Harry sólo por provocarlo, por fastidiarlo, por llamar su atención y orillarlo a brindarle una demostración gráfica. En el fondo no había dudado de que aquello fuera posible.

Sin embargo, tampoco había dudado de que fuera obvio que tendría que doler.

Y él no quería experimentar dolor, por supuesto que no. Ni que fuera un estúpido y mártir Gryffindor. Pero tampoco quería que el experimento con Harry terminara de esa manera tan abrupta. ¿Y si Harry lo odiaba por querer librarse? ¿Y si no volvía a ofrecerse a hacerle otra mamada?

—¿Draco?

Draco volvió a la Tierra. Miró a Harry, quien a su vez miraba fijo y desencantado hacia la no-erección de Draco. Éste enrojeció de vergüenza al notar que su miembro había perdido toda dureza. ¿El miedo al dolor había sido tanto que superó al placer que Harry había estado otorgándole con su portentosa boca?

—Eh… yo-no… Creo que yo… —tartamudeó Draco intentando explicarse, pero Harry lo interrumpió echándosele encima y volviendo a besarlo con pasión. Draco, pasmado por el extraño actuar de Harry, se quedó petrificado unos segundos; pero luego se dejó llevar y comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Joder, besar a Harry Potter era un mundo aparte por sí mismo y jamás le diría que no a eso. Además, los besos de Harry parecían tener el poder de calmar su estrés, así que se permitió disfrutar de su efecto tranquilizante durante el tiempo que durara aquello.

Después de unos minutos de nada más que besos, Harry volvió a separarse, lo miró y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, entiendo bien lo que te pasa —le dijo a Draco en una voz tan cálida que era casi como una caricia—. Imagino que para un… heterosexual como tú, no es fácil permitir que otro… bueno, ya sabes. —Soltó una risita—. Pero como te di mi palabra de que te demostraría que la penetración es posible, creo que lo que vamos a hacer es intercambiar —finalizó con un brillo intenso en sus lindos ojos verdes.

Draco lo miró sin comprender. ¿Intercambiar? ¿DE PAREJA O DE QUÉ? ¿De qué DIABLOS estaba hablando Potter? ¿No iría a follarse a Longbottom en las narices de Draco como lo había hecho delante de Ginny…? ¿O SÍ?

Comenzó a enfurecerse y abrió la boca para reclamar. Pero se contuvo antes de empezar a berrear porque Harry no parecía tener intenciones de ir a buscar a Longbottom ni a nadie. Lo que hizo fue tomar su varita y conjurar una botellita de algo que llegó volando hasta sus manos desde alguna parte de la habitación. Entonces, sonriéndole ampliamente a Draco, abrió la botella y vació sobre una de sus manos un líquido viscoso y transparente.

Se bajó de encima de Draco y se recostó boca arriba a su lado. Draco lo observaba con fascinación, comenzando a relajarse de nuevo y olvidándose de sus celos y miedos. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que Harry iba a hacer, pero mientras no implicara a un tercero en discordia, todo estaba bien. Entonces, Harry, quien, a diferencia de Draco, todavía tenía su miembro erecto y dispuesto, comenzó a acariciárselo con una de sus manos embadurnada de lubricante mientras se llevaba la otra mano hacia su propio trasero.

Draco comprendió y jadeó de la sorpresa. La impresión lo hizo levantarse como impulsado por un mecanismo. Se sentó sobre la cama y ahí se quedó, mirando hacia el rostro del otro en búsqueda de alguna trampa.

Porque… Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Nunca, ni por un leve instante desde que había comenzado todo eso del "experimento" con Harry, había pasado por su cabeza que sería él quien… Quien…

Quien se follaría a Harry Potter.

—Pe-pe, pero, Harry —tartamudeó de nuevo, mirando alternadamente entre la mano de Harry que acariciaba lascivamente su polla, entre los dedos que ya comenzaban a hacerse sitio dentro de su culo, y entre su cara con expresión inflamada—. ¿No eres tú el que siempre…? Digo, yo creía que tú siempre… ya sabes… Eras el… hombre de la relación, el que… Mete su… Merlín, no sé cómo decirlo. —Se silenció y se sonrojó horriblemente.

—¿El que va arriba? ¿El activo? —lo ayudó Harry con voz ahogada y una sonrisa enorme. Ya tenía un dedo completamente dentro de su culo y lo estaba comenzando a meter y a sacar lentamente. Draco no podía dejar de mirar aquello con los ojos bien abiertos. No entendía cómo Harry podía estar haciendo eso sin presentar signos de dolor o incomodidad—. Por lo regular, sí lo soy. Pero… ¿No irás a creer que nunca se intercambian lugares entre los homosexuales, o sí? Existe algo que llamamos… versatilidad —finalizó con un jadeo.

Jadeo que tal vez fue el resultado de lo que acababa de hacer: había sumergido un segundo dígito junto al primero. Draco no podía creerlo. Se hincó sobre la cama para mirar mejor; se olvidó momentáneamente de él mismo: de su desnudez, de su no-erección, de todo. Para lo único que tenía ojos y atención era para la manera en que Harry estaba… ¿"Preparándose", había dicho él? Sí, eso, preparándose. Preparándose para que fuera Draco quien lo penetrara. El simple pensamiento de eso lo hizo resoplar. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió el puño, confiando en que Harry no lo hubiese escuchado. Por otra parte, no podía dejar de asombrarse de que aquel espectáculo, el de un chico follándose con sus propios dedos, lejos (bien lejos) de ser asqueroso o molesto, le estaba resultando más que interesante. Era estimulante.

Era más pornográfico y sensual que todas las fotos juntas de la revista asquerosa que una vez le confiscó a Pansy Parkinson.

Harry ya había conseguido que los dos dedos entraran y salieran con facilidad. Draco creía que en gran medida podía deberse al lubricante, pero eso no le restaba mérito al valor de aquel cretino para hacerse semejante barbaridad. Draco continuaba mirándolo continuamente a la cara en búsqueda de muestras de dolor, pero no encontraba ninguna. Lo único que Harry tenía en el rostro era una mueca de placer; los ojos nublados entrecerrados, jadeos y suspiros constantes escapando entre sus labios. Había levantado las rodillas y apoyado las plantas de los pies sobre la cama, abriendo los muslos cada vez más y comenzando a elevar y bajar las caderas al mismo ritmo que llevaba en sus dedos, como si de verdad estuviese disfrutando aquello y deseara más.

Draco no podía entenderlo. No podía creerlo. Lo tenía ante sus ojos y no daba crédito.

De pronto, Harry clavó sus ojos en él y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Creo que tendré que usar otro dedo —dijo con voz estrangulada—… ¿O tú que dices? Después de todo, estás enorme.

Draco no comprendía a qué se refería. Notó que Harry miraba hacia su entrepierna y Draco bajó la vista, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que su erección estaba de nuevo lista, completamente erguida, ansiosa y pulsante. Abrió la boca. ¡Se le había puesto dura sólo de ver a Harry metiéndose los dedos y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello!

Harry elevó las caderas mientras comenzaba a meterse un tercer dedo; mientras, con la otra mano, se dio un par de caricias más en su erección y se soltó para tomar más lubricante.

—No sé si me excita más saber que pronto serás tú el que estarás dentro o… O ver que tú también lo deseas —masculló Harry con voz ronca, mirando la polla de Draco con intensidad y llevando su mano libre hacia ahí.

Draco tragó la gran cantidad de saliva que tenía acumulada en la boca, y gimió largamente cuando Harry le tomó su erección y comenzó a acariciarla lánguidamente, untándole lubricante casi al mismo ritmo y cadencia con el que él estaba follándose con sus propios dedos.

Era alucinante.

Draco seguía sin poder quitar la mirada del punto donde Harry estaba metiéndose tres jodidos dedos. Es que era toda una vista y, además, eran dedos enormes, ya que San Potter no se caracterizaba especialmente por tener manos pequeñas y delicadas, oh no. No le cabía en el cerebro a Draco cómo, en nombre de todo lo que era sagrado, podía ser posible eso. Tuvo que convencerse de que era alguna especie de músculo que daba de sí y se abría cuando se le insistía a ello, cuando se le masajeaba, cuando se le "preparaba"… No lo entendía, pero lo estaba viendo, así que debía ser cierto.

Entonces, lo que seguía ahora era…

De repente, Harry se sacó los tres dedos del culo y gimió con evidente malestar. Draco podría haber hecho un comentario sarcástico acerca de ello (¿No que no dolía?), pero estaba muy ocupado echando el cuerpo hacia delante para poder darle a Harry mayor acceso y que éste pudiera seguir dándole aquellas agradables caricias sobre su erección. Pero entonces Harry se levantó, soltó a Draco y lo empujó para acostarlo boca arriba sobre la cama. Draco jadeó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La sonrisa y la mirada de Harry eran salvajes, sus ojos oscurecidos brillaban con decisión y deseo. Su cabello revuelto enmarcaba su rostro con un halo de sensual perversidad que provocó que Draco se estremeciera con expectación.

Joder, qué suerte tenían algunos. Como si no bastase que el cabrón anduviese por el mundo autoproclamándose El Elegido y poseyendo un gran poder mágico del que hacía frecuente alarde, Harry era tan guapo y sexy que Draco estaba seguro de que, de no ser gay, tendría a todas las brujas del Reino Unido a sus pies.

Por un segundo, odió ese pensamiento y se congratuló de que Harry sí fuese gay. Y antes de analizar por qué eso lo hacía feliz, Harry habló, interrumpiendo la línea de su pensamiento.

—Yo estoy listo, ¿y tú? —masculló con una sonrisa torcida y traviesa.

Sin esperar respuesta, pasó una pierna por encima de Draco, colocándose a horcajadas por la zona de su entrepierna.

Draco cerró los ojos y jadeó ante la sensación y el calor del cuerpo de Harry encima de él, especialmente porque percibía los testículos del otro justo sobre su vientre, y el culo de Harry, tibio y empapado con lubricante, rozando su propia erección.

Otra de las cosas que Draco no podía creer era eso, justamente… que su miembro estuviese tan duro que pareciera a punto de estallar en cualquier segundo. La vergüenza de haberse excitado viendo a Harry Potter metiéndose los dedos por el culo no lo dejaba disfrutar el momento. Pero entonces tuvo que olvidarse de cualquier sentimiento bochornoso o negativo porque Harry estaba tomando su erección con una mano, ayudándole a apuntar hacia su entrada al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente sobre él. Draco, inundando con la novedad, sobrepasado por el deseo, era incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar boquiabierto cada acción que Harry realizaba.

La punta de su miembro comenzó a hacerse sitio en el culo de Harry y Draco cerró los ojos y jadeó ante la sensación. Si antes había creído que una mamada era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, oh Dios, no… Qué equivocado estaba. Eso… Eso era mil veces mejor.

Una cavidad húmeda, viscosa, apretadísima y ardiente comenzó a ensancharse por él y para él; y Draco creía que moriría por las sensaciones, creía que se correría en cualquier instante porque aquello era demasiado bueno, demasiado abrumador. No pudo evitar arquearse hacia Harry, levantar las manos y sujetar a su compañero de las rodillas, acariciar sus muslos con vehemencia, haciéndole una muda petición de que no se detuviese. Gimió en voz muy alta olvidándose de que estaban compartiendo techo con otras personas y esperó hasta que Harry terminó de bajar sobre él y lo envolvió por completo. De nuevo Draco tenía los pesados y deliciosos testículos de Harry encima de su vientre, pero en esta ocasión su polla inundaba el culo del otro por entero.

Dios, eso era hermoso, genial… bárbaro. La mente de Draco no tenía palabras para definirlo, aquellas sensaciones eran indescriptibles. La verdad era que estaba muriéndose, y eso era en lo único que podía pensar. Moriría con la polla metida hasta dentro de Harry Potter y eso seguramente se convertiría en la eterna vergüenza de los Malfoy y en otro logro mágico para el puto Niño-que-vivió.

Que vivió para matar del jodido placer.

Pero los segundos pasaron y Draco no moría. Como pudo y sin dejar de gemir, estremecerse y retorcerse, abrió los ojos y miró a un muy complacido y sonrojado Harry Potter observándolo desde las alturas.

—Sabía que esto sí iba a gustarte.

Fue lo único que Harry masculló con voz ronca y bajita antes de apoyar las manos sobre el pecho de Draco y, de ese modo, elevar su trasero hasta casi conseguir que la erección del otro se saliese de su cuerpo por completo. Draco jadeó cuando Harry volvió a bajar, provocando que su polla se enterrase de nuevo en él. Se arqueó más hasta casi quedar sentado, aferrando los atractivos y fuertes muslos de Harry con las manos, clavando sus dedos, dejando marcas, obligándose a abrir los ojos porque ese espectáculo era demasiado bueno y no quería perdérselo.

Le costaba creer que todo eso fuera verdad, que no fuera sólo uno de los miles de sueños húmedos que había tenido desde que alcanzó la pubertad. Le costaba creer que su primera vez estuviese resultando tan grandiosa, tan maravillosa, tan perfecta… Que en vez del temido dolor, lo único que estaba obteniendo era un placer enorme, inmenso, sobrecogedor… Sobre todo, le costaba creer que fuera Harry Potter la persona con quien estaba perdiendo su virginidad.

Se rió ahogadamente ante el pensamiento, pero no duró mucho porque de inmediato su risa fue sustituida por gemidos de toda índole. Harry estaba moviéndose cada vez más rápido arriba de él, apoyándose ahora de cuclillas para poder elevarse más, dejándose caer pesadamente, provocando que en cada ocasión la erección de Draco se clavara lo más adentro posible. Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima: Harry estaba tan… guapo. No, por Dios, eso era poco. Estaba hermoso, bello, subliminal. Era toda una visión.

Sonrojado no sólo de la cara sino de todo el cuerpo, con su erección imposiblemente dura bamboleándose de arriba abajo golpeándose entre los estómagos de ambos y escurriendo preseminal, Harry se movía cual elegante dragón en pleno vuelo, ondulante, erótico… sensual. Sus bolas acariciaban el vientre de Draco, sus manos apresaban sus pectorales como garras, los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se marcaban deliciosamente con cada voluptuoso movimiento de subir y bajar. Su cuerpo brillaba con sudor y Draco no encontraba en qué punto posar la vista porque Harry era deleitable de la cabeza a los pies, permitiendo que Draco se lo follara así, dejándolo entrar y salir de su cuerpo, y Draco ahora tenía que dar crédito, ahora tenía que creerlo. La penetración anal sí era posible y no sólo eso… Como Harry le había dicho, también provocaba placer a los dos extremos, si es que algo se podía deducir del gesto apasionado de disfrute que Harry tenía en la cara, de sus largos gemidos y de su erección que no había decaído. Al contrario, Harry parecía estar al borde mismo del orgasmo, especialmente cuando dejó caer las rodillas sobre la cama a cada costado de Draco y simplemente comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, pudiendo dejar de apoyarse con las manos y llevando una de éstas hacia su erección. Comenzó a masturbarse con furia sin dejar de montar a Draco con velocidad y fuerza cada vez mayores.

Draco aprovechó la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry para rodear las caderas de éste con sus manos y aferrarle el trasero. Gimió mientras acariciaba su culo con descaro, recordando todas las malditas veces que había visto a Harry con jeans y pensado en lo bueno que el cabrón estaba, lo jodidamente bien que se veía con aquella horrible ropa muggle.

¿Tan ciego había estado para no aceptar ante él mismo que tal vez sí había encontrado un poco atractivo al héroe cuatro ojos desde mucho antes?

Harry pareció enardecerse ante sus caricias, especialmente cuando los dedos de Draco rozaron la erección de éste justo en el sitio donde se introducía en su cuerpo. La mano con la que se acariciaba la polla comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez y también incrementó la velocidad con la que subía y bajaba sobre Draco, quien, a su vez, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y de ese modo tener un mejor ángulo para acariciar al otro, alcanzar su rostro con el suyo y comenzar a besarlo.

—Joder, Harry —gruñó contra sus labios—, qué bueno estás. Me… me…

"Me gustas muchísimo", era lo que había estado a punto de confesar, pero Harry gimió, dejó de moverse y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que Draco se interrumpiera. Lo único que continuó haciendo con fervor fue mover su mano sobre su erección, la cual estaba arrojando chorros de semen ardiente que caían entre los vientres de los dos. Draco pudo percibir que cada espasmo provocaba que el culo de Harry se apretara deliciosamente a su alrededor.

Draco, con la necesidad de correrse quemándole cada célula del cuerpo, gimió con desesperada ansiedad, tomó a Harry de las nalgas y lo levantó un poco, lo suficiente para poder mover las caderas en un impaciente vaivén. De ese modo consiguió seguir penetrándolo un par de erráticas veces más antes de despeñarse en uno de los orgasmos más deliciosos y largos de los que podía tener memoria.

Y mientras se vaciaba en el cuerpo de El Elegido, pudo tener consciencia de que éste lo estaba abrazando y besando tiernamente, de que él mismo tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y que luego comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda sudorosa antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás sobre la cama y arrastrar a Harry con él.

—Joder —se escuchó susurrar contra la oreja de Harry—. Eso fue… eso fue…

Pero ni él ni Harry alcanzaron a saber lo que Draco pensaba que fue.

Debió haberse quedado dormido porque, horas después, despertó cuando ya las luces del amanecer se colaban por una diminuta y sucia ventana. Sobresaltado por encontrarse en una habitación que no era la de Grimmauld Place, Draco quiso levantarse para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero no pudo. Tenía a Harry Potter dormido encima de su brazo, y ambos estaban desnudos, y apestaban a sexo, y…

El recuerdo de lo que había sucedió casi lo hace gritar.

Su primer impulso fue empujar a aquel descarado lejos y sacarlo de su cama. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Harry dormía plácidamente, su boca tenía dibujada una leve sonrisita y, debido a la relajación del sueño, su rostro parecía el de un niño pequeño. Se veía cinco años más joven.

Draco suspiró y aceptó su destino con resignación. Con una mano temblorosa, acarició la frente de aquel insensato para quitarle el cabello de la cara. Rozó su infame cicatriz y sonrió. Todavía le costaba creerse que fuera él por quien Harry Potter se bebía los vientos, pero, al mismo tiempo y si lo pensaba con frialdad, tenía cierto sentido. Siempre habían parecido tal para cual, con el único defecto de que ambos eran del mismo sexo.

Draco volvió a suspirar, se acomodó de nuevo al lado de Harry y se permitió dormir un poco más.

Si su brazo libre rodeó el pecho de Harry para acercarlo más a hacia él, debió haber sucedido mientras dormía y por supuesto que él no tendría ninguna culpa.

No obstante, al despertar de nuevo en la mañana, Harry estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y fue entonces cuando Draco reaccionó.

El depulso ejecutado sin varita fue de tal potencia que Harry salió impulsado hasta la otra cama, rebotó y golpeó contra la pared, haciendo un ruido tal que se despertó hasta el duende borracho que dormía en una habitación al otro extremo de la casa.


	7. No homo

Harry resbaló desde la pared donde se había golpeado hasta quedar sumergido en el pequeño hueco que había entre su cama y el muro. Draco lo escuchó quejarse ahogadamente y se aterrorizó. " _¡¿Qué demonios es lo que acabo de hacer?!",_  pensó mientras se miraba las manos. Si asesinaba al héroe mágico, en quien todo el jodido mundo tenía puesta su esperanza, ahora sí sería hombre muerto. La gente haría fila para lincharlo.

No entendía qué era lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera estaba enterado de que podía hacer magia sin varita  _de esa magnitud._ Era cierto que, desde muy pequeño, su magia involuntaria (y después, mucha de la voluntaria) habían sido ejecutadas por él sin necesidad de una varita, pero jamás había realizado un encantamiento repulsor que fuera capaz de arrojar a un contrincante con tanta fuerza que casi atravesara una pared.

Harry soltó un gemidito de dolor mientras, afuera del cuarto, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de puertas que se abrían y se cerraban y, luego, voces y pasos apresurados por toda la casa. Draco empezó a hiperventilar. ¡Ahí venían los demás! Ahora no sólo creerían que Draco había tratado de asesinar a Harry, sino que además los verían a ambos desnudos, y atarían cabos y…

—Potter —lo llamó con un susurro desesperado mientras brincaba de la cama y buscaba la ropa que había traído puesta el día anterior. Haciendo caso omiso del olor que desprendía su túnica y prometiéndose que, en cuanto resolviera la emergencia, le aplicaría encantamientos limpiadores, se la puso a toda prisa sin dejar de hablarle al otro—. ¡Potter! ¡Hazme caso! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo metido ahí? ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?

Harry no le respondía y Draco comenzó  _de veras_ a preocuparse por su estado de salud. ¿Y si lo había herido seriamente? Temía que la gente lo acusara de intento de asesinato, pero también temía que Harry estuviese mal. Porque… porque… Si era así y moría, ¿quién acabaría con el Señor Oscuro? ¿Quién le ofrecería a Draco mamadas a cambio de nada?

Con ese y mil pensamientos en la cabeza de por qué no era buena idea dejar morir al Chico Dorado, Draco terminó de ponerse su ropa y los zapatos a toda prisa, y caminó hacia la otra cama. Se hincó sobre ella y se acercó al hueco donde Harry estaba clavado en una postura extraña que Draco creyó que  _tenía que doler_. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto de sufrimiento en la cara.

—¿Potter? —lo llamó Draco con voz suave, la cual se volvió histérica cuando escuchó a los otros huéspedes de la casa aporrear la puerta del cuarto y llamar a Harry a gritos—. ¡Potter, por amor a Salazar! ¿Estás bien?

Harry gimió algo que sonó a un sofocado "Sí, estúpido, estoy bien y no gracias a ti" mientras que Weasley y Granger trataban de derribar la puerta sin lograrlo. Aparentemente, la noche anterior Harry había puesto algún encantamiento de seguridad sobre la puerta porque los que estaban al otro lado no podían abrirla por más que lo intentaban. Draco agradeció eso mientras tomaba a Harry de donde podía y comenzaba a tirar para sacarlo de aquel agujero infranqueable, pesadilla de todo niño que se ve obligado a dormir en una cama junto a un muro y teme caerse y perderse en semejante abismo.

—Potter —jadeaba Draco mientras luchaba por rescatar al héroe—. ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué no oyes que tus amigos están afuera?

—¡Harry! —gritaba Granger al otro lado de la puerta cerrada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien ahí? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

—¡VOY A MATARTE SI LE HICISTE ALGO, MALFOY! —gritó Weasley a su vez.

—Tranquilo, Ron —se escuchó la voz de Longbottom, quien, por alguna razón, sonaba bastante alegre—. Seguramente sólo están arreglando de manera constructiva  _esas_  diferencias que siempre han existido entre los dos.

—¡ESO NO ME TRANQUILIZA, NEVILLE! —bramó Weasley y hubo una breve pausa en la que sólo se escucharon las risitas burlescas de Longbottom—. ¡HARRY! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Y continuaron golpeando como viles acreedores de deudas.

—¡Potter, por favor! —suplicó Draco—. Tus amigos verán que no tienes ropa y… ¿Acaso quieres que sospechen que te acostaste con un mortífago espía que, además, ni siquiera es gay?

Esas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas que Harry necesitaba para espabilarse. Abrió los ojos, frunció la boca y el ceño y, de un salto, salió del hueco. Se puso de pie sobre la cama así como Merlín lo había traído al mundo y encaró a Draco. Éste tuvo unas milésimas de segundo para notar que Harry tenía un gran chichón en la frente, todo un lado de la cara enrojecido por el golpe y varios hematomas que se le estaban comenzando a formar en diversas partes del cuerpo. Y no sólo eso. Draco también advirtió el gesto furioso y amenazador del jodido Niño-que-vivió; uno al que ni Snape era indiferente aunque éste nunca se humillaría en reconocerlo.

Ignorando los golpes de Granger y Weasley y con toda su atención puesta sólo en Harry, Draco se bajó de la cama lentamente y caminó hacia atrás como huyendo de una bestia enfurecida y peligrosa. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima al moreno y no era por su desnudez; era porque sus ojos verdes brillando con enojo eran totalmente hipnóticos, y porque la rabia que sentía conseguía que su aura pulsara con enorme magia contenida, la cual, Draco podía jurarlo, parecía resplandecer.

Cualquier otra persona se habría visto ridícula por la falta de ropa y el gesto altanero, pero oh no, Harry Potter, no. El bastardo se veía completamente poderoso y sensual. Draco pasó saliva, sintiendo cómo su libido se salía de control. Continuó caminando hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas golpearon la otra cama. No estaba muy seguro si huía del enojo de Harry o de sus propios deseos que parecían cobrar vida ante semejante espectáculo de desnudismo.

Harry, ajeno a lo que Draco pensaba y sentía, levantó un dedo acusador y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

—No voy a preguntarte por qué me has arrojado así de la cama —comenzó a decir lentamente en un susurro que daba más miedo que el más estridente de los gritos—, porque estoy casi seguro de saberlo y no deseo escucharte inventar mentiras patéticas. Sólo voy a decirte que si crees que vas a poder fingir que  _lo de anoche_  no sucedió entre nosotros y que vas a regresar a tu vida de negación como si nada… Eso sí que no, Draco.  _Ahí estás muy equivocado —_ finalizó y bajó de la cama a grandes zancadas.

Draco boqueó como pez fuera del agua pero no supo qué decir en su defensa. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que los amigos de Harry por fin se habían cansado de martillear la puerta y ahora permanecían en silencio. Seguramente estaban escuchando a través de la cerradura lo que Harry decía. La noción de eso provocó que Draco entrara en pánico.

—¡Shhhh! —resopló llevándose un dedo a la boca y dando un paso hacia Harry—. ¡Tus amigos van a oírte! Recuerda que prometiste que esto sería un secreto entre tú y yo.

Harry abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. La cerró de nuevo y soltó una maldición entre dientes. Se veía todavía más iracundo que antes. Entonces pareció tomar una decisión, caminó hacia Draco, lo tomó duramente del cuello y le plantó un beso salvaje en la boca.

El beso duró tan poco que Draco todavía no decidía si corresponder o volver a hechizar, cuando Harry ya se había separado. A pesar de la brevedad, ambos estaban jadeantes y sonrojados. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante algunos segundos; Draco tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Harry estaba comenzando a presentar una erección y, demonios, se veía tan malditamente bien, ahí sin ropa, todo salvaje y buenorro. ¿También a Draco se le estaría poniendo dura? Llevó su atención a su entrepierna y descubrió que sí.

Joder.

¿Qué estaría pasando entre ellos de no estar los amigos de Harry esperándolos en el corredor?

—De acuerdo, ésta la ganas tú —jadeó Harry mientras tomaba una manta de la cama y se la envolvía alrededor del cuerpo, para gran desencanto de Draco—. Yo te prometí que lo que pasó anoche sería nuestro secreto y así será—. Mudó su gesto molesto por una sonrisa traviesa—. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que estoy dándome por vencido contigo. Sé muy bien que lo que pasó entre nosotros te gustó, no puedes negarlo. Y estoy casi seguro de que se repetirá.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás! ¡Yo… yo no soy gay! —exclamó Draco lo más bajito que pudo, dando un paso hacia Harry quien lo observaba con expresión divertida—. ¡Lo de ayer fue sólo un… un experimento y…! ¡Eso! ¡Sólo era por curiosidad! ¡Acuérdate de eso! El único gay aquí eres tú. Y Longbottom, claro, pero de él no estamos hablando. Pero yo soy y siempre seré heterosexual. Después de todo —agregó con voz venenosa, mirando a Harry con desprecio—, no fui yo el que puso el culo para que se lo follaran, ¿o sí?

Si creyó que Harry se ofendería por eso, no podía haber estado más equivocado. Para su horror, lo que Harry hizo fue soltar una larga carcajada.

—Muy bien, como quieras —dijo Harry cuando terminó de reír—. Si crees que  _eso_ te hace menos gay, te permitiré quedarte con tus ilusiones. Pero no voy a dejarte en paz —amenazó, dejando atrás su voz burlesca y hablando más ronco y bajo. Draco suprimió un escalofrío—. Voy a llevarte a un punto donde tendrás que dejar de negarlo y dejará de ser un secreto —finalizó y le guiñó un ojo.

Haciendo caso omiso de la indignación de Draco, Harry caminó hacia la puerta envuelto sólo con la manta. La abrió con su varita y permitió que sus amigos entraran. Granger y Weasley barrieron a Harry con los ojos antes de soltar sendas exclamaciones de enojo y desconcierto debidas a los golpes evidentes que el moreno tenía en la cara, y luego procedieron a asesinar a Draco con la mirada, sospechando nada desacertadamente que él era el responsable. Longbottom, por su parte, entró detrás de ellos con cara aburrida; no parecía realmente alarmado por el estado del héroe.

—¡Harry! ¡Estás herido! —dijo la chica levantando la varita. Draco no sabía si era para sanar a Harry o para matarlo a él. Por las dudas, llevó rápidamente su mano derecha al bolsillo donde traía la suya—. ¿Por qué te peleaste con Malfoy? Creí que ya se llevaban bien.

—¿Y por qué no estás vestido? ¿Traes algo debajo de esa manta, verdad? —fue lo que Weasley quiso saber. Miraba a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados, como si  _cierta_ idea le pasara por la mente pero se negara a creerla con todo su ser y corazón.

Longbottom los estaba observando a todos con expresión inquisitiva como buscando algún peligro evidente. Quizá conjeturó que todo estaba bien y que nadie se heriría de gravedad, por lo que se dirigió de nuevo hacia el corredor.

—Voy a revisar que Gutdrak no esté tratando de robarse la espada u otra botella de whisky de fuego —dijo con voz tranquila mientras se alejaba.

—Sí, Neville, gracias —murmuró Granger distraídamente mientras tomaba a Harry de un brazo y lo giraba para evaluar el estado de salud de su espalda.

—Estoy bien, Hermione —mintió Harry levantando una mano y zafándose del agarre de su amiga—. Sólo tuve… un accidente. Malfoy y yo estábamos discutiendo un desacuerdo, nos acaloramos y… yo tuve una explosión de magia involuntaria. Sabes que suele pasarme.

Granger frunció el ceño.

—Yo no sabía que te pasara semejante cosa, Harry Potter. Si de verdad sucede así, tendríamos que hablar seriamente al respecto y ver qué podemos hacer para controlarlo. Como sea, permíteme curarte ese chichón al menos. Necesitas estar en tu mejor forma para… —le dirigió a Draco una mirada incómoda antes de completar—: Para lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

Harry asintió y dejó que Granger aplicara algún encantamiento sanador en su frente. El moreno había dejado de mirar a Draco desde que había abierto la puerta y éste se sentía bastante ignorado y molesto. No le gustaba en absoluto que Harry fingiera que él no existía; nunca en la vida le había agradado, y después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, menos. Pero obviamente no iba a reconocerlo ante nadie jamás.

Weasley, por su parte, sí estaba mirando a Draco con insistencia pero de un modo nada amable. No obstante, al igual que Longbottom, su diminuto cerebro pareció reconocer que en realidad ahí no había ocurrido ningún intento de homicidio ni mucho menos, por lo que cesó de matar a Draco con los ojos y dijo en tono lastimero:

—¿Podemos ir ya a desayunar, por favor? Me muero de hambre.

—¿A quién le toca cocinar hoy? —preguntó Granger todavía bastante distraída.

—Creo que a mí —dijo Harry—. Pero primero necesito tomar una ducha y vestirme, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en la cocina en quince minutos.

—No te preocupes, lo podemos hacer entre Neville y yo… supongo —dijo Granger con el ceño fruncido—. Aunque tal vez él esté ocupado con Gutdrak y yo tengo que ultimar unos detalles. Me apresuraré.

Draco había estado a punto de ofrecerse a preparar el desayuno, pero cambió de opinión porque Granger, justo antes de salir del cuarto, le dedicó una mirada llena de un resentimiento que no había tenido el día anterior. Así que optó por no decir nada y sólo se encogió de hombros.

En cuanto Granger se fue, Weasley miró a Draco con verdadero rencor y le dijo:

—Tú también puedes largarte ya, Hurón. Yo me quedaré aquí con Harry a esperarlo. —Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura que tal vez él creía era amenazante (que a Draco le recordó dolorosamente a Vincent y Greg) y añadió—: ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y vas a ayudar con el desayuno? ¿O para Su Majestad eso es rebajarse demasiado?

Draco frunció los labios pero no respondió inmediatamente. Esperó a que Harry lo defendiera o dijera algo a su favor como lo había estado haciendo los días anteriores, pero no sucedió. El moreno, como si no hubiese escuchado lo dicho por el pelirrojo, procedió a entrar al baño sin ni siquiera girarse a ver a Draco, lo que ocasionó que Weasley le dedicara a éste una gran sonrisa burlona.

Draco, esforzándose por no sentirse herido, bufó y elevó el mentón.

—Mira, Weasley, creo que harías bien en recordar que soy tan parte de la Orden como tú y todos los demás —masculló—. Por lo tanto, poseedor de los mismos derechos y obligaciones. Y no, no hay ninguna labor que yo considere humillante si eso ayuda de alguna manera a lograr nuestro objetivo en común. Después de haber tenido que soportar estar frente al Señor Oscuro sin revelar mi verdadera lealtad, me creo capaz de cualquier cosa. —Dio un paso hacia el corredor, pero se detuvo y miró a la Comadreja por encima del hombro—. Cualquier cosa que no implique  _algo_ contigo, claro está. En cambio, sería capaz de intentar  _cualquier cosa_  con tu hermana —añadió poniendo un énfasis perverso en las palabras—. ¿Qué dices a eso, Weasley? ¿Te gustaría tenerme de cuñado aunque sea por un rato?

—¡TE MATARÉ, MALFOY, SI OSAS SÓLO ACERC…!

Weasley acompañó sus gritos con algún hechizo que rebotó en la puerta porque Draco ya había salido del cuarto y la había cerrado justo a tiempo. Se alejó por el corredor riéndose con ganas; había dicho lo de Ginny sólo por molestar a la Comadreja y desquitarse un poco de su propio malestar. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, si hubiera confesado lo ocurrido entre Harry y él, quizá hubiera tenido un éxito rotundo: sin duda alguna Weasley se habría muerto de la impresión.

Draco dejó de reír y negó con la cabeza. No, absolutamente no. "El experimento con Harry" era algo de lo que  _nadie_ jamás tendría que enterarse. Correría el riesgo de que los rumores llegaran hasta oídos de sus padres y amigos, y Dios, no. Nadie se creería que Draco sólo había estado jugando con Potter, saciando un poco de su natural curiosidad. No quería ni imaginar lo que Lucius diría al respecto. Draco se moriría de la vergüenza sólo de saber que su padre  _sabía_.

Sin dejar de caminar hacia la cocina y perdiendo todo atisbo de sonrisa, Draco se aplicó encantamientos de limpieza sobre su ropa, piel y pelo, lamentando silenciosamente tener que  _perder_ el aroma de Harry sobre él.

Especialmente porque, después de la discusión con el moreno, del desplante que éste acababa de hacerle y del miedo de que alguien más conociera  _ese_ secreto, Draco se juró que no volvería a dejar que pasase nada con él otra vez.

* * *

Draco no sólo ayudó con el desayuno esa mañana; prácticamente, él lo hizo solo porque Granger, al igual que los otros, debía arreglarse para salir inmediatamente después de comer. Era una suerte que Draco no fuera un total ignorante de las artes culinarias: la breve temporada que había pasado refugiado en la casa de Snape le había servido para aprender, ya que ahí no había tenido ningún elfo ni una matrona Weasley que lo atendiera, por lo que había sido intentar cocinar o morir de hambre.

Así que Draco, como pudo y con los pocos ingredientes que halló en la cocina, preparó té, café y tostadas. Frió tocino y jamón, y calentó una vieja lata de habichuelas que encontró en una alacena. Decidió que era suficiente y seguramente no le quedó tan mal porque al menos nadie se quejó. Todos comieron en absoluto silencio y con gesto adusto, y Draco presintió que lo que les esperaba a los cuatro no debía ser agradable si los trastornaba a tal grado que incluso la parlanchina de Granger parecía haber perdido la lengua en algún sitio. Weasley se veía pálido y comió menos de lo que acostumbraba; y Harry, por su parte, estaba taciturno y completamente mudo, con los ojos clavados en lo que fuera menos en Draco.

Nadie le dijo nada a Draco relativo a su misión, pero a éste no podía importarle menos. Después de todo, no era como si deseara acompañarlos. Ellos eran los estúpidos y valientes Gryffindor, no él. El acuerdo tácito parecía haber sido que fueran los demás quienes arriesgasen su vida para terminar con el Señor Oscuro mientras que Draco y Snape eran más bien espías e informantes de inteligencia, y con eso los Malfoy habían estado satisfechos ya que así se comprometía menos la integridad física de su heredero. Aunque claro, desde que su fachada había quedado al descubierto y el Señor Oscuro se había enterado de su traición, Draco había tenido que dejar de llamarse a él mismo "espía" y ahora no tenía idea de cuál era su papel actual en la Orden del Fénix. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo a cambio, además se aburría de lo contrario, pero no pensaba exponer el pellejo más de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Algún día, cuando todo eso terminara y él pudiera regresar a su mansión adorada con sus queridos padres, estaría muy agradecido con los descendientes del Trío Dorado… si es que alcanzaban a sobrevivir para dejar alguno, claro.

Al menos se encargaría de enviarles flores a sus tumbas cada año.

Los cinco habitantes de la casa estaban terminando con el contenido de sus platos mientras Draco se debatía internamente si ya sería hora de que él regresara a Grimmauld Place, cuando por fin uno de los presentes abrió la boca para algo más que comer.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Granger mirando un viejo reloj de cucú que colgaba de la pared mugrosa del salón—. Y también creo que es hora de que agradezcamos a Malfoy por lo que ha hecho por nosotros —añadió en un tono regañón que recordaba bastante a la señora Weasley.

Draco suprimió un bufido burlesco y aceptó las palabras de agradecimiento que Longbottom, Harry y Granger le murmuraron por el desayuno y por haberles llevado la espada la tarde anterior. Weasley le dedicó una mueca desagradable que quizá intentó ser una sonrisa. No obstante, Draco pudo constatar que Harry no había levantado la vista de su plato y que parecía determinado a no volver a verlo a los ojos jamás.

Apretó los labios con amargura. No entendía por qué la indiferencia de Harry le afectaba tanto.

—Malfoy —lo llamó Granger de pronto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Draco levantó la mirada hacia ella y la atrapó intercambiando miradas con Harry, como si estuviese pidiéndole permiso de algo—. Necesitamos pedirte un último favor. Verás, Gutdrak no puede quedarse solo. Se embriagaría hasta morir, se ahogaría en sus babas o vómito o incluso podría escaparse de la casa en su búsqueda desesperada por más whisky de fuego. Por lo regular, siempre uno de nosotros se queda aquí vigilándolo, pero hoy todos tenemos que…

Draco la interrumpió levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a recoger los platos vacíos.

—Entiendo, Granger. Pensaba regresar de inmediato a Grimmauld Place a reportarme con Lupin y Snape, pero supongo que puedo postergarlo. Me quedaré aquí haciendo el trabajo sucio mientras ustedes cumplen con su papel de héroes. Ya sabes que para eso vivimos todos los demás en la Orden que no somos parte del  _Trío Dorado._ Oh, cierto, me equivoqué: ahora es Cuarteto. Casi olvido que ya eres parte del equipo, Longbottom—finalizó con una acidez que era más auténtica de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

Granger puso los ojos en blanco, Weasley bufó y Longbottom sonrió con suficiencia. Harry, por su parte, simplemente ignoró lo dicho por Draco como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Éste comenzó a perder la paciencia. ¿A qué demonios creía Harry que estaba jugando con él?

—No lo tomes personal, Malfoy —dijo Granger con agitación—. No es nuestra intención hacer las cosas de este modo. Lo que quiero decir, no actuamos así para hacernos los interesantes. Lo que pasa es que… —Se mordió los labios—. Es que es un secreto. Antes de morir, Dumbledore nos pidió que no lo divulgáramos. Ni siquiera Neville sabe qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer dentro de Gringotts.

—Eso es verdad —reconoció Longbottom hablando con brusquedad y mirando a Draco con enojo—. Mi único trabajo aquí es beberme la poción multijugos más asquerosa jamás elaborada y convertirme  _durante horas_ en el apestoso y horrible Gutdrak para jugar el papel ridículo de un duende borracho a quien nadie quiere ni respeta —dijo con sarcasmo—. Si prefieres eso en vez de quedarte a acompañarlo, adelante, Malfoy —le espetó—. Te cambio mi lugar con gusto.

—O igual podríamos llevarlo con nosotros —dijo Weasley con una sonrisa maligna—. Nos podría servir de carnada para los dragones que custodian las bóvedas. Estoy seguro de que los de la Orden nos agradecerán que Malfoy ya no salga con vida de esas cavernas.

Draco apretó la boca con irritación mientras les daba la espalda a todos y arrojaba los trastos sucios al fregadero. Sabía que aquellos imbéciles tenían razón… Bueno, menos Weasley. Weasley era un monigote sin pizca de inteligencia ni iniciativa que sólo hacía lo que Harry y Granger le decían. Pero, ¿cómo objetar el argumento de la chica o el de Longbottom? Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro de para qué se había quejado. Quizá había tenido la esperanza de que Harry por fin reconociera su presencia y se dignara a darle un poco de atención, pero al parecer había fallado miserablemente.

No obstante, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Harry miraba a Longbottom y a Weasley con rabia y reprobación y luego negaba con la cabeza, lo que hizo que sus amigos se callaran la bocota y dejaran de molestar a Draco. Eso obró maravillas en el ánimo del rubio; se sintió mucho mejor enseguida. Ahora entendía. Parecía que, después de todo, él seguía siendo importante para el puto héroe. Harry sólo estaba molesto porque Draco no era gay y por eso estaba jugando a hacerse el interesante, a aplicarle la ley del hielo. Pero a sus espaldas, continuaba defendiéndolo y preocupándose por él.

Bueno, si Harry quería jugar, Draco también podía hacerlo.

—Lavaré los platos —anunció—. Y después me iré con el duende.

Nadie le respondió pero a Draco ya no le importó. La enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara le duró toda la faena de limpiar aquella asquerosa cocina.

* * *

Longbottom salió primero de la casa ya disfrazado como Gutdrak. Draco casi había sufrido arcadas sólo de verlo beberse la multijugos y convertirse en el duende. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese envidiado siquiera por un momento lo que Longbottom hacía para ayudar a la Orden?

¿O era más bien que envidiaba lo cercano que semejante misión ponía a Longbottom de Harry? ¿O la buena opinión que éste tenía sobre el chico anteriormente gordo debido a eso? En el fondo, Draco creía saber la respuesta. Muy en el fondo, pero era una revelación que sabía que no le gustaría, y por ello intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acallar a su ruidoso inconsciente.

Unos minutos después de la partida de Longbottom-Gutdrak, Granger y Weasley salieron también a la calle, ambos vestidos de túnicas negras con capuchas que les cubrían el cabello y la mitad del rostro. Harry traía una túnica similar y era él el encargado de portar la espada: la llevaba escondida bajo su ropa del mismo modo que Draco lo había hecho cuando se las llevó ahí. Además, Draco sabía (porque había escuchado a Granger murmurar al respecto) que todos ellos llevaban botellas con multijugos para disfrazarse de quién-sabe-quién en caso de que fuese necesario.

Pasándose una mano por su platinada cabellera, a Draco sólo le restó confiar que ninguno de aquellos tres zoquetes fuera a caracterizarse de él.

Harry esperó a que sus amigos cerraran la puerta y entonces se volvió hacia Draco. A éste se le congeló la sangre en las venas; no había esperado en absoluto volver a quedarse a solas con el héroe.

—Suerte con Gutdrak —dijo Harry, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez desde su discusión en el cuarto—. Si te da problemas, procede como consideres necesario. Atúrdelo con magia, amárralo a su cama o lo que quieras… mientras no termines matándolo —añadió y sonrió pícaramente.

Draco sintió que se acaloraba de la cabeza a los pies y no supo si era por la sonrisa de Harry o porque esa referencia a "amarrar a alguien a una cama" le había dado ciertas ideas peligrosas y extrañas que jamás había pensado que cruzarían por su mente.

—De acuerdo —dijo para cubrir un silencio incómodo que se había extendido entre ellos.

Harry no dejaba de sonreírle y de titubear, como si no se decidiera a salir detrás de sus amigos o caminar hacia Draco. Finalmente, hizo lo último. Draco, por instinto y miedo, abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Harry se detuvo a un par de metros de él.

—¿Me darías un besito de despedida? —le preguntó con enorme cinismo.

Draco resopló.

—¿Estás chalado o qué? ¡Yo no soy homosexual, Potter, ni me gustas ni soy tu novio! ¡A ver si lo entiendes de una puta vez!

Harry no perdía su sonrisa y semejante cosa ya estaba enervando los nervios del pobre Draco. Ahora comenzaba a entender un poco a Granger y el histerismo que la chica sufría. Vivir cerca de Harry podía volver loco a cualquiera.

—Ah, sí… lo había olvidado —susurró Harry, dando otro paso hacia Draco—. Pero eres miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ¿no? Te la pasas alardeando de eso a quien quiera escucharte. Y de que serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir el final de Voldemort, ¿cierto?

Draco sufrió de otro estremecimiento pero en esa ocasión fue del sobresalto.

—No digas su nombre, Potter —masculló.

—No me cambies de tema. Quiero un beso tuyo  _ahora_ porque podría ser el último que reciba en mi vida. ¿No has pensado que tal vez muera dentro de Gringotts? ¿No quieres cumplir la última voluntad de un pobre mago caído en cumplimiento de su deber?

Harry había estado dando pequeños pasos con cada palabra dicha a un ritmo tal que, cuando terminó de hablar, ya había llegado ante Draco, quedando sólo a un palmo de su cara. Por primera vez Draco fue tremendamente consciente de lo mucho que Harry había crecido los últimos meses; tanto, que ya lo rebasaba en estatura. ¿Cómo no lo había percibido antes?

—No.

Fue lo que Draco dijo con la boca seca. Harry lo miró con sorpresa: quizá no había creído que Draco se negaría a su estúpida petición. Después de todo, los dos estaban tan cerca, tan solos, tan sonrojados y, joder, ¿por qué ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, si no estaban haciendo nada más que estar ahí de pie mirándose a la cara?

Draco no podía comprender por qué la proximidad de Harry lo afectaba así, pero estaba más que resuelto a no permitir que fuera su cuerpo el que dominara sus decisiones. Un Malfoy era mucho más que sus reacciones fisiológicas, su padre se había encargado muy bien de enseñarle eso.

Con gesto duro y mirada despectiva, Draco dio varios pasos atrás rompiendo la atmósfera casi mágica que se había creado entre ellos dos. Harry lo miró alejarse, incrédulo, finalmente perdiendo la sonrisa arrogante, y eso tuvo un efecto paliativo en Draco. Ahora era él quien se sentía más alto, superior.

—¿No? —jadeó Harry, mirando a su alrededor, desconcertado—. Pe-pero… Estamos a solas. ¿No era eso lo que…?

—Lárgate, Potter —escupió Draco para interrumpirlo—. Tú tienes trabajo y yo también. ¿Cómo quieres ganar una guerra con este tipo de… mariconadas? Haz honor a tu linaje, compórtate como hombre, y a mí…  _déjame en paz_.

Le dirigió una última mirada cargada de desprecio antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia el cuarto donde mantenían encerrado a Gutdrak. Se fue sin girar el rostro hacia Harry, intentando convencerse de que eso lo haría sentirse mejor de lo que se había sentido durante toda esa mañana. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia un espejo que quedaba al fondo del corredor y el cual le permitió observar lo que Harry hacía a su espalda.

El Elegido había cerrado los ojos y bajado el rostro mientras se ponía la capucha con manos temblorosas. Entonces procedió a tomar una tela oscura y brillante que Draco sabía tenía que ser su famosa Capa de Invisibilidad, se la guardó entre su ropa y, acto seguido, salió de la casa sin hacer ni un ruido.

Draco detuvo en seco su marcha altanera que, tenía que reconocerlo, sólo había sido una fachada para impresionar y molestar a Harry. En realidad no se sentía  _así_ de orgulloso ni de feliz.

Mucho menos porque no se había perdido detalle de la expresión que Harry había tenido en la cara cuando creía que Draco ya no lo estaba mirando, y la cual había sido de verdadera y profunda desolación.

Verlo así de lastimado había sido… mucho más que perturbador. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco tuviera semejante poder sobre el ánimo del grandioso Harry Potter? ¿Y por qué ese poder no lo hacía sentirse con ventaja sino todo lo contrario? Draco suprimió un escalofrío al presentir que había cometido un grandísimo error estratégico. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando para mandar a Harry a una misión peligrosa sintiéndose así de miserable?

* * *

Draco estuvo un rato rumiando eso mientras se quedaba de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta del cuarto de Gutdrak mirándolo a éste dormir, oyéndolo roncar y oliendo la peste a mugre y a alcohol. Aquello era tan repugnante que ni siquiera conseguía armarse de valor para entrar.

Bueno, no tenía por qué hacerlo, ¿verdad? El trato con los otro cuatro había sido que Draco vigilaría a Gutdrak, no que lo  _cuidaría_ como a un bebé. Para cerciorarse de que el duende no muriera ni escapara, bastaba con que Draco se quedase en la puerta; nadie había hablado de que tendría que entrar a aquella buhardilla a sentarse en el sofá o en la otra cama, algo que aparentemente hacían todos los demás.

Así que, pensando en Harry y en cómo librarse de su acoso sin volverlo su enemigo, Draco se quedó de pie lo más lejos posible de Gutdrak durante tantos minutos que perdió la noción del tiempo. ¿Habían transcurrido horas? ¿Ya sería mediodía? No podía saberlo por la luz, ya que tanto el cuarto del duende como el corredor tenían las ventanas tapiadas. Podía conjurar un encantamiento temporizador, pero le daba pereza. No tenía hambre, así que supuso que tal vez todavía no era hora de almorzar. No obstante, le picaba la piel por la falta de aseo y su ánimo decaído le suplicaba por una ducha con agua caliente. Sí, seguramente eso le caería de maravilla. Después de todo, los hechizos de limpieza nunca eran suficientes si lo que uno deseaba era estar pulcro a conciencia. Tal vez ese era un buen momento para escaparse al baño. Después de todo, Gutdrak estaba tan dormido que parecía en coma, y…

Al diablo con todo. Draco cerró la puerta del cuarto y caminó hacia el baño.

Ya se había duchado, secado y peinado; en pocas palabras, ya estaba listo y en su mejor forma para enfrentar de nueva cuenta al apestoso mundo al que la Orden del Fénix lo había condenado, pero sólo faltaba un detalle. No iba a vestirse con la misma ropa que había traído puesta, no hasta que no fuera lavada  _de verdad_ por la señora Weasley o por Kreacher. Así que, envuelto en una toalla, salió del baño y se dirigió al cuarto que había compartido con Harry la noche anterior con el propósito de tomarle prestada una túnica limpia.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera del baño, cuando se encontró con algo que lo hizo congelarse en el sitio.

Gutdrak estaba de pie en medio del corredor.

Estaba de espaldas a Draco, tambaleándose y con una botella vacía de whisky en la mano, la cual agitaba una y otra vez peligrosamente, como si pensara lanzarla lejos en cualquier momento con el propósito de hacerla estallar en mil pedazos. Draco suprimió un estremecimiento porque el Gutdrak real era mil veces más inmundo y escalofriante que el de Longbottom, y eso que sólo lo estaba observando desde atrás. Draco no quería ni imaginar cómo sería verlo frente a frente.

El duende iba vestido con ropas parecidas a las que Longbottom tenía que ponerse cada vez que se  _multijugueaba_ en él, pero éste las portaba sucias, arrugadas y desfajadas, como si ya llevara días completos sin cambiarse. Gutdrak estaba riéndose con una risa seca y pedregosa como cacareo de ave, como si celebrara algún chiste que sólo él conocía, y soltaba una que otra frase en medio de su risa que Draco no alcanzaba a comprender bien.

Éste llevaba la varita en la mano, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue apuntarla a la espalda del duende. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que pasaría a continuación, pero intuía que iba a necesitar hacer uso de su fuerza mágica para someterlo y regresarlo a la cama donde debía estar confinado. Dio un paso hacia Gutdrak y luego otro, en total silencio para no delatar su presencia. Al acercarse, pudo escuchar lo que el pequeño engendro estaba diciendo.

—Una verdadera pena que se llevaran la espada con ellos, oh sí —farfulló Gutdrak. Luego agregó en voz más alta—: ¡Pero después de que Claudia se encargue, seguramente mis duendes podrán recuperarla para mí! Para mí, para todos. Por supuesto, debí pensar eso antes. —Se rió de nuevo con mucha más alegría.

De nuevo Draco se estremeció. Jamás había conocido un bicho tan insignificante que le produjera semejante asco. Había pensado en aturdirlo con magia para luego arrastrarlo a su cuarto, pero las frases que estaba soltando creyendo que estaba solo, eran mucho más que interesantes. Draco dio otro paso hacia él, confiando en que no lo escucharía y diría más.

Así fue.

—Esa espada. Esa espada. ¡La espada de Gryffindor! Será mía. Será de nuestra raza de nuevo. No puedo creer que  _el grandioso_ Harry Potter en persona sea así de ingenuo… Así de estúpido… Que creyera que yo traicionaría a mi propio banco y a mi propia raza  _sólo_  por alcohol. —Volvió a reírse a carcajada abierta—. Me sacaron el secreto para pasar frente al dragón, sí, fueron listos en eso… Pero ninguno preguntó por Claudia. Y al no preguntar, yo no estoy obligado a mencionarla, ¿verdad que no? Ese fue el trato. —Se rió más—. Ella se encargará, ningún mago puede contra Claudia, ni con sus varitas podrían…

Se silenció porque Draco llegó hasta él y lo tomó del cogote, cortándole la respiración y, por ende, la capacidad de hablar. Draco tiró del duende hacia arriba hasta que los pies del bicho dejaron de tocar el suelo y luego, lo giró hacia él para encararlo. Gutdrak abrió los ojos como platos al verlo; Draco no sabía si era porque lo reconocía como un Malfoy, poseedor de una de las bóvedas más ricas del banco, o porque recordaba que él era un supuesto mortífago, o porque simplemente había creído que no había ni un solo mago en la casa aparte de los otros cuatro.

Como fuera, Draco iba a usar esa sorpresa y ese temor a su favor. Azotó al duende contra la pared del corredor, aflojó el agarre sobre la garganta para que pudiera respirar de nuevo, y le clavó la varita en una de sus arrugadas y fofas mejillas.

—Si tu promesa con la Orden es decir la verdad de todo lo que se te pregunte, Gutdrak —comenzó con voz baja y peligrosa, una que él sabía no fallaba a la hora de intimidar a otros—, entonces permíteme informarte que yo soy parte de ella. Ahora, dime: ¿quién demonios es Claudia?

Tenía miles de preguntas más que hacerle, pero por alguna razón esa le pareció la más urgente.

Gutdrak lo miró con odio intenso. Era evidente que Granger o alguien inteligente lo tenía sometido bajo un tipo de encantamiento que lo obligaba a decir la verdad.

—Es mi mascota —dijo, haciendo tiempo al jugar con la respuesta.

Draco se impacientó. Le clavó más la varita y ejecutó un hechizo de aguijón. El duende chilló de dolor.

—¡No te hagas el gracioso, Gutdrak! ¿ _Qué_ es Claudia?

—¡Es una mantícora escarlata! —gritó el duende.

Draco se alarmó tanto que sus manos se aflojaron y tuvo que soltarlo. El duende asqueroso resbaló por la pared del corredor hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo, hecho un guiñapo y masajeándose la mejilla que Draco le había lastimado.

Draco se le quedó viendo con ojos desorbitados. Nunca, en toda su vida… Nunca, ningún mago había podido dominar a una mantícora, y menos de la variedad escarlata. Eran gigantescas criaturas aladas, feroces, con cuerpos y fauces de león y una cola de escorpión capaz de lanzar veneno a metros de distancia. Su piel era como la del dragón: tan gruesa que la magia simplemente no la atravesaba.

Joder. JODER. Harry y los demás ni siquiera sabían lo que les esperaba ahí dentro. Un dragón parecía un chiste al lado de una inesperada mantícora escarlata. Todos ellos estarían más que muertos si se la encontraban.

Un terror que no había experimentado nunca, ni siquiera en presencia del Señor Oscuro, se apoderó de Draco. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad, sudor helado le cubrió el rostro, sus sentidos parecieron ponerse en alerta máxima y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo; una urgencia de ayudar a Harry a salir con vida de aquellas cavernas infernales pudo más que cualquier temor por resultar herido él mismo.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía concebir el mundo sin el cabeza de chorlito que era aquel cretino.


	8. Patronus mensajeros

Después de sacarle a Gutdrak la información que podía ayudar, Draco no perdió tiempo. Aturdió al duende, lo petrificó, lo ató a la cama, le aplicó cada hechizo inmovilizador que pudo recordar y, finalmente, selló la puerta de su cuarto con magia. Salió a la calle y, después de perder un par de valiosos minutos buscando la ruta de regreso a Gringotts (maldito Longbottom y todo el rodeo que lo había hecho dar el día anterior), llegó jadeante hasta las grandes puertas de bronce del banco.

—¡La raza duende prevalecerá! —casi les gritó a los duendes que custodiaban la entrada, al mismo tiempo que los empujaba y se abría camino entre ellos—. Vengo a ver a Gutdrak —agregó por toda explicación.

Tal vez los guardias eran los mismos duendes del día anterior y lo reconocieron, porque no hicieron nada para impedirle el paso. Draco llegó hasta la oficina del director y, sin golpear, entró. Longbottom, convertido en Gutdrak, estaba tras el enorme escritorio, dormido o fingiendo que dormía.

—¡Lo-Gutdrak! —exclamó Draco, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta él—. ¡Traigo noticias urgentes!

Longbottom abrió los ojos y luego los abrió más, mirando a Draco con pánico. Draco entendió el punto. La oficina estaba vigilada: cualquier cosa que ambos dijeran ahí, sería escuchada por los duendes. Sacó su varita y aplicó un  _muffliato_ a su alrededor. Longbottom no podía hacer magia para no delatarse, era obvio, pero a él nada se lo impedía y los otros duendes no tendrían por qué sospechar.

Longbottom se dio cuenta de que ya podían hablar con libertad y exclamó inmediatamente:

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Y Gutdrak?

—Está a buen resguardo, despreocúpate. El maldito los engañó. Además del dragón, hay una mantícora escarlata custodiando la entrada a las bóvedas a las que se dirigen Potter y los demás. Todavía peor, a diferencia del dragón, la mantícora  _anda suelta._ Puede volar a donde le plazca.

Longbottom, aun tras la horrible máscara de Gutdrak, palideció y miró a Draco con horror.

—¿Estás seguro? —jadeó.

—Totalmente. Escuché al duende hablar solo y luego le saqué la verdad a punta de hechizos. Potter y compañía morirán en tres segundos si se encuentran con esa cosa. Hay que entrar y…

Draco se interrumpió porque Longbottom se puso de pie y sacó la varita de entre su ropa. Lo observó cerrar los ojos, concentrarse durante unos segundos y agitar la varita con suavidad.

— _Expecto patronum —_ dijo y, ante los ojos atónitos de Draco, Longbottom produjo un hermoso patronus corpóreo, el cual tenía la figura de un pequeño oso robusto y de aspecto feroz; con cola ancha y garras enormes y peligrosas.

Pero… ¿Un oso con cola? Draco frunció el ceño y Longbottom lo miró con gesto divertido.

—¿No sabes lo qué es? —preguntó, y Draco, muy a su pesar, negó con la cabeza—. Es un glotón.

Draco podría haberse burlando, pero no tenía cara para hacerlo. Glotón o no, aquella bestia era magnífica. Draco ahora recordaba que sabía un poco al respecto: los glotones, animales muy respetados por la gente del Norte, eran famosos por su valentía y tenacidad, por matar presas más grandes que ellos mismos; por ser cazadores solitarios mucho más fuertes de lo que su apariencia delataba. Draco no podía negar, no sin un dejo de amargura y envidia, que el animal representaba cabalmente al hombre en el que se había transformado el anteriormente llorón y obeso Neville Longbottom.

¿Cómo burlarse de él si Draco, por su parte, nunca había conseguido conjurar un patronus corpóreo? No que lo hubiese intentado mucho, después de todo. Lo que sucedía era que hasta ese momento nunca lo había necesitado.

Longbottom, con la varita, indicó un camino para su patronus.

—Ve y transmite el mensaje a Harry Potter.

El glotón plateado agitó la cabeza y atravesó un muro, dirigiéndose, Draco supuso, hacia los abismos donde se escondían las bóvedas del banco.

Longbottom, un tanto agitado, se giró hacia Draco.

—Es una suerte que los duendes sólo mantengan vigilada esta oficina de manera auditiva y no visual. No se percatarán de que he hecho magia: si tienen detectores o ven al patronus, pensarán que has sido tú.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que haces jugando a los dementores, Longbottom? —increpó Draco, la urgencia volviéndole al cuerpo y poniéndolo extremadamente nervioso y alerta—. ¿Recuerdas que hay una mantícora abajo y que…?

—¡Relájate, Malfoy! El medio de comunicación más veloz entre los miembros de la Orden son nuestros patronus. Fue una idea de Dumbledore. Lo convocas mientras piensas en el mensaje que deseas transmitir y lo envías. Al encontrar al destinatario, entrega el mensaje con tu propia voz. Te aseguro que esto será más rápido y los prevendrá en lo que yo bajo a las bóvedas a ayudarlos. Espera aquí.

Longbottom caminó hacia la puerta, alejándose de la burbuja protectora que el  _muffliato_ había creado a su alrededor.

—¡Iré contigo! —dijo Draco—. Después de todo, es a mí a quien el duende ha dicho cómo calmar a la bestia.

Longbottom detuvo su marcha y se giró hacia Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Podría habérselo dicho a Harry en el mensaje!

—¡No me diste tiempo! —increpó Draco indignado—. Todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando tú ya estabas conjurando a tu endiablado animal.

Longbottom suspiró.

—De acuerdo, dímelo ahora para bajar y…

—No. Llévame contigo —pidió Draco insensatamente.

No tenía idea de por qué quería ir abajo a enfrentar semejante peligro; desear pelear contra una mantícora escarlata era de locos. Seguro que los estúpidos ideales Gryffindor eran contagiosos y algo se le había pegado de tanto convivir con ellos. Lo único que Draco sabía era que no quería que Longbottom se llevara todo el crédito ante los ojos de Harry. Después de todo, había sido Draco el que había averiguado todo, el que había descubierto las mentiras del duende, el que había ido hasta el banco para advertirles.

—No, Malfoy —dijo Longbottom—. No puedo aunque quiera. Compréndelo. Los duendes nos descubrirían.

—No te creo. Si has podido meter a Potter y a los demás, también puedes meterme a mí. Di que me llevas a la bóveda de mi familia.

Longbottom aspiró un par de veces y finalmente asintió.

—Si la bestia te mata…

—Oh, Longbottom, tan encantador —se burló Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa—. No puedo creer que estés angustiado por mí.

—No estoy preocupado por ti —respondió Longbottom con una media sonrisa—. Lo que temo es que si mueres, tu padre demandará a la Orden y nos quitará hasta la túnica que traigamos puesta.

Diciendo eso, caminó a través de la puerta y Draco, sintiendo un respeto renovado por aquel Gryffindor, lo siguió.

* * *

Draco estaba acostumbrado a entrar a su bóveda en Gringotts. Lo había hecho con su padre incontables veces. Así que, tranquilamente y de modo casi normal, él y Longbottom fingieron que eran sólo "el duende director acompañando a un cliente rico e influyente" al interior del banco. Nadie a su alrededor los molestó o dijo algo.

Subieron a un carro y se dirigieron a las bóvedas más profundas; el viento helado despeinando a Draco y calándole hasta los huesos. En un momento dado, se giró hacia Longbottom y lo encontró convertido de nuevo en él mismo. Arqueó las cejas y Longbottom, vistiendo unas ropas ridículas que ahora le quedaban minúsculas y dejaban entrever el cuerpazo que el cabrón poseía, le sonrió.

—Opté por no tomar la siguiente dosis de multijugos —gritó Longbottom para hacerse oír encima del estruendo del carro sobre las vías y del viento—. Creo que soy más ágil y fuerte en mi propio cuerpo que en el de Gutdrak.

—No me digas —respondió Draco haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Mira! ¡Ahí están! —bramó Longbottom señalando un punto debajo de donde ellos pasaban.

Draco se enfureció por no haber sido él quien los viera primero. Se giró hacia donde Longbottom apuntaba y vio un espectáculo abrumador.

Una bestia gigantesca de unos seis metros de largo, con cuerpo de león y rostro horrible de mujer, agitaba su cola de escorpión y batía las enormes alas de murciélago, volando tan abajo que rozaba el fondo de la monumental caverna. Por la cola lanzaba púas cargadas de veneno letal, rugía y mostraba una dentadura digna de un tigre dientes de sable al mismo tiempo que trataba de capturar a sus presas. Harry, Granger y Weasley no estaban a la vista, pero Draco supuso que se encontrarían metidos en una rendija en la roca a la que la mantícora lanzaba sus púas y dirigía todos sus esfuerzos.

—Joder —masculló Draco. La bestia era impresionante y los ruidos que emitía también. Entre sus rugidos felinos y el batir de sus alas, a Draco no le sorprendería que Harry y compañía ya hubiesen perdido el sentido del oído.

El carro se detuvo abruptamente al accionar Longbottom una palanca. Éste saltó a una saliente cercana en una roca y Draco, temblando de pies a cabeza, lo siguió. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la manera de "dominar" a la bestia no iba a ser trabajo fácil.

—¿Cómo podemos detenerla? —gritó Longbottom mientras ambos corrían hacia abajo por la ladera pedregosa.

Draco quiso pasar saliva pero tenía la boca totalmente seca. La oscuridad en esa parte de las cavernas era casi total y tropezaba todo el tiempo con las piedras, pero no se atrevió a ejecutar un  _lumos_ por temor a que la mantícora los ubicara y se lanzara en su caza. Ellos, a diferencia de Harry y los demás, no tenían modo de ocultarse por el momento.

—Creo que… —jadeó—. Creo que va a ser un poco complicado hacer lo que Gutdrak me dijo —respondió al tiempo que se preguntaba si el duende no lo habría engañado. Pero no podía ser, ¿o sí? Se suponía que estaba hechizado para decir la verdad.

Longbottom se detuvo de pronto y Draco lo imitó. Estaban cada vez más cerca de la mantícora, la cual, en su necio ataque contra aquel pequeño resquicio en la pared, no se había percatado de que ellos dos se acercaban por detrás.

—¡Seguramente Harry y los demás están ahí! —gritó Longbottom pensando lo mismo que Draco. Ahí abajo, el ruido producido por la bestia era ensordecedor—. ¡Distraigámosla para que puedan salir!

—Pe-pero, ¿cómo diablos…?

— _¡Impedimenta!_  —gritó Longbottom y lanzó el hechizo contra la mantícora.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Draco, tirándose al suelo—. ¡Eso no le hará ni cosquillas!

— _¡Depulso! ¡Impedimenta!_ —continuaba hechizando Longbottom, consiguiendo que la mantícora dejara de atacar al agujero en la pared, se elevara un par de metros del suelo y se girara a buscarlos a ellos—. ¡Ya lo sé, Malfoy! ¡Pero tenemos que ayudarlos de alguna manera!

—Mierda —susurró Draco para él mismo mientras se armaba de valor y se obligaba a ponerse de pie. Joder, eso de ser un Gryffindor era ser suicida en potencia; no comprendía cómo no morían todos en su primer año de colegio siendo tan estúpidos e imprudentes como parecían—.  _¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius! ¡Depulso!_

Entre él y Longbottom consiguieron una buena lluvia de hechizos que lograron que la mantícora se mantuviera a raya mientras rugía, se convulsionaba y se enfurecía cada vez más. Draco no dejaba de temblar. Si la bestia arremetía contra ellos, los mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No tendrían oportunidad.

Desesperado, apuntó hacia una saliente en las rocas que estaba justo encima de la mantícora y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

— _¡Bombarda!_

Las rocas estallaron en mil pedazos y cayeron en cascada sobre el animal, cubriéndola totalmente y quedando sepultada bajo toneladas de peso.

—¡Bien hecho, Malfoy! —exclamó Longbottom dedicándole una enorme sonrisa sincera. Draco sintió un curioso sentimiento de orgullo invadiéndolo—. ¡HARRY! —gritó Longbottom, girándose hacia el agujero en la roca—. ¡SALGAN AHORA! ¡YA ESTÁN A SALVO!

Harry, Granger y Weasley salieron a tropel de su escondite. Draco sintió un alivio casi paralizante recorrer su cuerpo al descubrir que Harry todavía estaba ileso.

—¿Neville?  _¿Draco?_ —gritó Harry mientras corrían hacia ellos. Traía la espada de Gryffindor en una mano y su varita en la otra—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Iba exageradamente sucio y despeinado, al igual que Granger y Weasley, y traía una gran herida sangrante en la mejilla, como si se hubiese golpeado fuerte contra una roca. Draco sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Era un alivio verlo a salvo pero no quería imaginar lo que habría pasado si Longbottom y él no llegan a tiempo a rescatarlos.

—¡Neville! —gritó Granger cuando llegaron hasta ellos—. ¡Has recuperado tu cuerpo! ¿Olvidaste tomar tu dosis?

—Hermione, sinceramente no creo que sea el momento de preocuparse por eso —masculló Weasley con voz temblorosa—. ¡UNA MANTÍCORA NOS ATACÓ! —les informó a gritos a Longbottom y a Draco—. ¡MALDITO GUTDRAK, NUNCA NOS DIJO! ¡SÓLO DEJA QUE LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A ESE DUENDE Y SE ARREPENTIRÁ!

—¡Lo sabemos, Ron! —dijo Longbottom—. Por eso estamos aquí. Malfoy le sacó la verdad y ha venido enseguida a avisarnos. ¿Recibieron mi patronus?

—¡Claro que lo recibimos! ¡AHÍ DENTRO DE NUESTRO ESCONDITE CUANDO LA BESTIA YA NOS ESTABA MATANDO! ¿SABEN QUE LAS MANTÍCORAS SON INV…?

—¡CÁLMATE, RON! —gritó Granger y le dio una bofetada al pelirrojo para callarlo, detalle que Draco le agradeció infinitamente—. ¿Dónde está la mantícora? —preguntó entonces ella mirando hacia todos lados con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Nunca había visto un animal más horrible!

—Estamos a salvo. Malfoy la sepultó bajo ese montón de piedras —dijo Longbottom y señaló hacia el derrumbe donde, esperanzadoramente, estaba la tumba del bicho.

—¿Creen que con eso le bastará para morir? —preguntó Weasley todavía con tono histérico mientras se frotaba la mejilla donde Granger lo había golpeado—. ¡Yo lo dudo mucho!

—¿Así que Malfoy fue quien descubrió la verdad, vino hasta acá para prevenirnos y encima acabó con la bestia? ¿En serio? —fue lo que Harry quiso saber. Tenía sus ojos fijos en Draco y éste fue apenas consciente de lo heroica que sonaba la situación. Vaya. Ya podían ir nombrándolo Gryffindor honorario para tener el gusto de rechazar semejante investidura ridícula, pensó.

No obstante sus reflexiones irónicas y despectivas, la verdad era que se sentía halagado. Harry lo miraba encandilado y eso no era nada despreciable.

Longbottom asintió con una curiosa sonrisa.

—Así es. Fue él quien le sacó la verdad a Gutdrak y quien explotó media cueva para enterrar a la mantícora.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy. Nos has salvado la vida a los tres. No teníamos idea de cómo salir de ahí —fue Granger quien le agradeció—. Por nuestra parte, ya hemos finalizado con lo que venimos a hacer —dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la espada que Harry llevaba en la mano—. ¿Podemos salir de este lugar, por favor? Neville, lo siento, pero se me ponen los pelos de punta al verte con esa ropa de duende ajustada y corta. Haré algo al respecto.

Diciendo eso, apuntó con su varita hacia Longbottom y transformó lo que traía puesto en una túnica negra, decente y de un largo apropiado, como cualquier mago que se respetara debía vestir. Draco volvió a agradecerle a Granger en su mente. Caramba, si esa bruja seguía haciendo cosas que deleitaban a Draco, terminaría cayéndole bien y todo. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

Longbottom se encogió de hombros pero Draco se sintió muy tranquilizado de que ni él ni Harry tuvieran que seguir mirándolo casi en cueros. No tenía por qué andar de presumido, el muy exhibicionista. Ya tenían todos pleno conocimiento de que había dejado de ser un obeso, no había por qué restregárselo a la gente todo el tiempo, muchas gracias y de nada por el consejo.

No obstante, Draco no había perdido nota de que Harry sólo había tenido ojos para él, del mismo modo que Weasley sólo tenía ojos para el montón de piedras bajo el cual estaba la mantícora. Draco no podía negar que se sentía muy satisfecho de que su plan hubiese funcionado. Ahora Harry sabía que estaban vivos gracias a la inteligencia y habilidad de un Slytherin.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Harry—, ¿todavía están los carros que tomamos para entrar?

—Sí, hay dos carros parados allá arriba, en las vías —respondió Longbottom—. Vayamos y ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos para pasar por entre los duen…

—¡ESTÁ VIVA! —gritó Weasley de pronto, comenzando a correr cuesta arriba, hacia las vías, tironeando de Granger mientras lo hacía—. ¡SE LOS DIJE! ESAS BESTIAS SON INMORTALES.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el montón de piedras que ahora se movían. La mantícora estaba luchando por salir de aquella trampa y, por la manera en que el montículo se desmoronaba y comenzaba a despejarse, parecía que lo iba a conseguir muy pronto.

—¡Vámonos, rápido! —gritó Harry y todos comenzaron a correr hacia los carros.

—¡Harry! —gritó Granger—. Aun si llegamos a los carros, no nos dejará ir. ¡Nos perseguirá!

—¡Ya veremos, Hermione! Lo importante es…

Un ruido tan fuerte como el estallido de una bomba ahogó las palabras de Harry. La mantícora había salido de debajo de las piedras como una exhalación, arrojando rocas y polvo hacia todos lados y rugiendo con ferocidad. A Draco se le pusieron los vellos de punta al escuchar los bramidos enfurecidos de la famosa Claudia. ¿Se acordaría ella que fue él quien la sepultó bajo las piedras? Esperaba que no.

Sin dejar de correr a tropezones en su lucha por llegar a las vías, Draco miró por encima de su hombro. La mantícora ya los había visto. Rugió con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó hacia ellos, agitando sus alas enormes y negras con una velocidad tal que producían un ruido parecido al de una tormenta de viento. A Draco se le congeló la sangre en las venas. Sabía que no iban a conseguirlo. El único medio de sobrevivir sería intentar aplacar a Claudia como Gutdrak le había enseñado.

Derrapó hasta quedar oculto tras una piedra enorme y comenzó a lanzarle el hechizo una y otra vez.

— _¡Colligo máxima! ¡Colligo máxima! ¡Colligo máxima!_

Y fallando miserablemente cada una de las ocasiones.

—¿Qué haces, Draco? —le gritó Harry, deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás. Los otros tres continuaron su carrera hacia las vías.

—¡Es un hechizo que, si lo aplico en el sitio correcto, la tranquilizará! —gritó Draco, viendo con horror que Claudia ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Volaba con velocidad endemoniada—. ¡Gutdrak me dijo! ¡Es la única manera, Potter! ¡De otro modo, no nos dejará salir de aquí!

Harry pareció darse cuenta de que Draco tenía razón. Corrió hacia él y se ocultó a su lado tras la misma piedra, depositando la ahora inservible espada de Gryffindor en el suelo.

—¿A cuál parte del cuerpo? —preguntó con un grito, haciéndose oír encima de los rugidos de la mantícora y de los gritos de Weasley.

—Eh, esto… A la parte trasera del pescuezo.

—¿La nuca? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—El cogote, sí. Oye, no me veas así, Potter, no es mi culpa. Yo no inventé el método. Se supone que está adiestrada para tranquilizarse y obedecer cuando "le pellizcan" esa parte del pellejo. Yo sólo te paso la información como me…

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Harry y empujó la cabeza de Draco para esconderlo. La mantícora sobrevolaba por encima de ellos y había lanzado una ráfaga de púas venenosas, las cuales cayeron a su alrededor. Medían unos treinta centímetros de largo y eran tan anchas como un junco; Draco sabía que el más leve roce con ese veneno era la muerte instantánea—. ¡Joder, no vamos a salir vivos de aquí!

—¡Claro que saldremos! —dijo Draco sonriendo feroz—. Tú eres mi mejor garantía de eso, Potter. ¡Un gatito con alas no va a poder con el niño que vivió para matar a Voldemort!

Harry se giró a verlo con ojos desorbitados.

—Dijiste su nombre —suspiró embelesado.

—¿De quién? ¿De Claudia?

—¿Quién es Claudia? —Harry meneó la cabeza—. ¡No, dijiste "Voldemort"!

—¿Lo dije? —preguntó Draco, horrorizándose. ¡Qué desliz tan imprudente! ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Harry se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

—Joder, Draco. Te amo —jadeó, dejando al otro mirándolo estupefacto—. ¡Acabemos con ella, pues!  _¡Colligo máxima!_

— _¡Colligo máxima!_

— _¡Colligo máxima!_

— _¡Colligo máxima!_

Draco miró hacia atrás. Ocultos tras los carros, Granger, Weasley y Longbottom, en vez de huir, se habían unido a su desesperada batalla por darle a la bestia en el sitio exacto con aquel hechizo de pellizco. Draco se preguntó distraídamente si habrían sido testigos de que Harry Potter acababa de besarlo en la boca. Lo cual, de haber sido así, curiosamente no le desagradaba en absoluto. De hecho, se sentía con ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el héroe del mundo mágico estaba hasta los huesitos por él, un ex mortífago espía.

Sonriendo feliz, Draco se giró y siguió atacando. Todo eso era una soberana tontería. Lo más ridículo en lo que Draco se había metido en toda su existencia. Ahí estaba, hombro con hombro junto al Elegido, lanzándole hechizos absurdos de "pellizco máximo" a una bestia mítica mientras les llovían púas con veneno, sintiéndose embriagado y lleno de vida. Debía ser la adrenalina.

Como fuera, se sentía bien. Se sentía mucho mejor que haber permitido que Harry y los otros perecieran bajo el ataque de la mantícora.

¿Quién era el héroe ahora, eh?

Claudia rugía y volaba en círculos encima de ellos. Los hechizos que le lanzaban no le hacían daño, pero tal vez le producían ciertas molestias ya que parecían mantenerla a distancia. No obstante, era endiabladamente difícil darle justo en la nuca.

—¡Tengo una idea! —gritó de pronto Harry, sacando un bulto de tela de un bolsillo de su túnica—. Así no vamos a darle nunca en el sitio exacto. Me ocultaré bajo la capa y me montaré en ella para lograrlo.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Draco—. ¡No, no, no! ¡Estás demente, Potter!

Antes de echarse la capa encima, Harry le sonrió coqueto a Draco.

—No pensé que mi vida te importara tanto, Draco Malfoy. Tendré que recordártelo más tarde cuando terminemos con esto.

Le cerró un ojo y desapareció bajo su capa.

—NO, joder, Potter, ¡NO!

Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Draco soltó una maldición entre dientes y continuó atacando a Claudia con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a Harry a lograr su loco cometido.

— _¡Colligo máxima! ¡Colligo máxima!_

Pero entonces notó que esos encantamientos estaban volviendo loca a la bestia, lo que provocaba que se alejara del suelo, y así, Harry nunca conseguiría montarse en ella.

—Demonios, Potter, voy a matarte cuando terminemos con esto.  _¡Incarcereo! —_ gritó, consiguiendo que las alas de la mantícora quedaran atadas bajo unas gruesas y pesadas cuerdas.

La imposibilidad de mantenerse volando provocó que la mantícora cayera con pesadez sobre el fondo de la caverna. Pero Draco sabía que no duraría mucho. Apenas había tocado tierra, Claudia ya estaba sacudiéndose con efectividad aquellas ataduras. En cuanto se deshizo de ellas, emprendió el vuelo otra vez, más enojada que nunca antes. Draco tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con las manos cuando Claudia rugió. Demonios. Si Harry había conseguido subirse, Draco no entendía cómo estaría soportando aquel fragor infernal sin quedarse sordo.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Granger desde unos metros atrás—. ¡Malfoy, por Dios santo! ¿Dónde está Harry?

Draco se giró y se apoyó de espalda contra la roca para encarar a los otros tres que lo miraban con los ojos como platos desde las alturas.

—¡Se puso su capa y está intentando montar a la mantícora!

—¿QUÉ?

—Sí, sí. ¡Lo mismo dije yo! —exclamó.

—¡La mantícora! —chilló Weasley de pronto, señalando hacia ella—. ¡Mírenla!

Draco se giró de inmediato. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Claudia continuaba volando, pero ahora lo hacía en un solo sitio, sin desplazarse hacia ningún lado. Agitaba las alas con lentitud y su cara espantosa había adquirido una mueca casi de tranquilidad. Estaba amansada. Harry lo había conseguido.

Claudia comenzó a aletear cada vez más lento, lo que le permitió posar su enorme y peludo cuerpo sobre el suelo. Granger y Weasley miraban con horror la escena; ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a moverse de su sitio. Sin embargo, Longbottom sí salió de su escondite y caminó resuelto hacia la bestia.

Draco, inundado de un enojo repentino, también se puso de pie y salió de su refugio detrás de la roca. Si Longbottom lo hacía, él también podía. Se emparejó con Longbottom y juntos caminaron hacia la mantícora.

—¡Harry! —gritó Longbottom—. ¿Dónde estás?

La mantícora les mostró los dientes pero no hizo ningún intento por atacarlos. De cerca era todavía más espeluznante. Su piel no era sólo pelo rojizo, también tenía escamas gruesas y mágicas que eran la razón por la que la magia de los humanos ni siquiera la afectaba. No obstante, Draco pudo constatar que la piel en la zona de su nuca parecía más delgada y seguramente por eso ese era el único sitio por donde se le podía dominar. Draco rodeó al animal por un costado y se acercó con cuidado, mirando fijamente hacia el sitio donde se suponía que Harry tendría que estar sentado si es que acaso continuaba montado en la bestia.

—¿Potter? —llamó en voz alta, comenzando a angustiarse porque el héroe no daba señales de vida—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

—¡Harry! —gritó más alto Longbottom, provocando que Claudia se encabritara.

Draco levantó una mano y la acercó al costado de la mantícora. Sintió la tela de la capa de Harry, la aferró y tiró de ella.

Harry estaba encima de Claudia, pero no estaba despierto. Estaba tirando cuan largo era por el lomo y el cuello del animal, con los brazos colgando a cada lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que no estaba respirando.

Draco sintió que se paralizaba del miedo, que el corazón se le detenía, que dejaba de respirar.

—¡HARRY! —gritó alguien, pero Draco estaba tan sumido en un pozo de incertidumbre que no atinaba a pensar en quién había sido.

—¿Potter? —murmuró, luchando por salir de aquel letargo ocasionado por el terror. Pero, pero… No entendía, ¿qué había pasado?

Miró las púas desperdigadas por el suelo y tuvo un golpe de inspiración: revisó la capa. Encontró una de las enormes y gruesas púas envenenadas clavada en la tela, justo en el sitio donde la capa se acomodaba a la espalda de Harry.

Draco abrió la boca con horror y dejó caer la capa al suelo.

—Joder, no, no.

La mantícora le había lanzado púas y una le había dado a Harry en la espalda a través de su capa. Harry moriría. Harry…

No. No podía estar muerto. Todavía no.

Se abalanzó sobre Harry y su funesta sospecha se confirmó al notar que tenía agujerada la tela de su túnica en la espalda y un pequeño rastro de sangre alrededor de la rasgadura. Sin embargo, le pareció ver que la espalda de Harry se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros: leve muestra de que continuaba respirando. Eso fue toda prueba de vida que necesitó obtener. Sintiendo cómo la esperanza le inundaba el ánimo y parecía poner de nuevo su sangre en circulación, Draco apuntó con su varita hacia Harry y gritó con todas sus fuerzas; toda su magia concentrada en no permitir que el chico se le fuera de esa vida sin darle un poco de pelea:

— _¡Tardus permutario!_

Un rayo de tenue color violeta salió de la punta de su varita y giró alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, una y otra vez hasta envolverlo por completo. Entonces, aquella luz mágica pareció ser absorbida por el cuerpo del moreno y éste se quedó todavía más laxo que antes y ahora sí pareció dejar de respirar por completo. Pero Draco estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho. Eso no era ni por asomo la manera en que Harry podría quedar fuera del peligro de muerte.

Miró a su alrededor con desesperación. ¿Qué haría ahora? Notó que Longbottom caminaba hasta quedar a su lado y miraba con horror hacia Harry.

—¿Qué le pasó? —gritó—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho, Malfoy?! —gritó más fuerte, más furioso, volviéndose contra Draco.

—¡Yo no lo he hecho nada! —respondió Draco perdiendo los estribos—. Ahora, cállate Longbottom y déjame pensar, tengo que encontrar un modo de…

—¡MALFOY! OH JODER, MALFOY, MALDITO TRAIDOR, TE MATARÉ.

Ese era Weasley, quien, junto a Granger, llegaba a la escena corriendo y dando traspiés entre las rocas. Todos parecían haberse olvidado de la ahora dócil mantícora y estaban concentrados en atacar a Draco, creyendo que él era el autor del estado de Harry.

—¡Malfoy! —chilló Granger con voz incrédula y gesto dolido—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?

—¡Yo no he sido, con un carajo!

—¡TODOS TE HEMOS VISTO, NO PUEDES NEGARLO!

—¡Lo que hice fue aplicarle un…!

— _¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Weasley, lanzándole el hechizo a Draco, quien, de un salto, se cubrió tras el ala de la mantícora.

El hechizo rebotó contra la gruesa piel negra y escamosa del monstruo y le dio a Weasley de lleno, haciéndolo caer fuertemente de espalda contra las rocas.

—¡RON! —gritó Granger y Draco aprovechó la distracción para montarse en Claudia.

Se colocó a horcajadas detrás de Harry, le pasó un brazo por la cintura para sostenerlo bien y apuntó con su varita al cogote de la mantícora.

— _¡Colligo máxima! —_ gritó por enésima ocasión, sólo que esa vez sí dio en el blanco. El hechizo le otorgó el control total sobre la voluntad de la bestia ahora sumisa—. ¡Elévate y lárgate de aquí! —le ordenó, y Claudia extendió sus alas y remontó el vuelo de inmediato.

Draco aferró a Harry lo más fuerte que pudo para que no resbalara y cayera. Y así, con su preciosa carga y dejando atrás a un desmayado Ron Weasley y a dos incrédulos Granger y Longbottom, Draco dirigió a Claudia a través de las cavernas con rumbo hacia la salida del banco.

Ni siquiera pensó en los problemas que enfrentaría al salir. Para lo único que tenía cabeza era para encontrar una solución al envenenamiento que estaba sufriendo Harry y, que si no le había ocasionado la muerte ya, seguramente era porque había recibido el golpe de la púa a través de la mágica tela de su capa y por el encantamiento de ralentización del metabolismo que el mismo Draco le había aplicado con la esperanza de que el veneno se detuviera y dejara de invadir su cuerpo.

Claudia se perfiló finalmente hacia una luz que parecía ser la salida. Draco apretó a Harry todavía más entre sus brazos. El chico estaba helado y totalmente laxo; Draco presintió, con angustiosa certeza, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

—Joder, joder, Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Él no conocía ningún antídoto contra el veneno de la mantícora. Por lo regular, la gente que era alcanzada por sus púas moría tan rápido que no se tenía tiempo de aplicarles nada que pudiese salvarles la vida.

Pero si había un mago en todo el mundo que sabía de venenos y pociones, ese era Snape. Si Snape no podía ayudar a Harry, nadie más podría, pensó Draco con impotencia mezclada con una leve esperanza. Comenzó a fraguar un plan: podría salir volando por el vestíbulo del banco: seguramente los duendes y los guardias estarían tan asustados de ver a Claudia que nadie se le enfrentaría. Después, ya afuera en el Callejón Diagon, podría desaparecerse con Harry hasta la casa de Grimmauld Place. Pero…

¿Y si Snape no estaba ahí? Lo más probable era que no estuviera; en realidad no iba con regularidad.

—¡Mierda, tengo que avisarle! —exclamó en voz alta.

Pero, ¿cómo?

Una idea loca nacida de la desesperación se le vino a la mente. Sacó su varita con la mano derecha, el brazo izquierdo bien apretado alrededor de Harry, cerró los ojos y pensó. Sabía que para conjurar un patronus tenía que concentrarse en un pensamiento feliz.

Un  _poderoso_ pensamiento feliz.

Y últimamente no le había ocurrido nada  _tan_ feliz como la noche de sexo que acababa de pasar con Harry apenas el día anterior.

—Merlín, sé que voy a odiarme por esto —murmuró.

Se dejó llevar por el recuerdo. Pudo ver a Harry desnudo encima suyo, su rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa salvaje, sus ojos increíblemente brillantes y dilatados. Aquella cavidad ardiente envolviéndolo, Harry dejándose follar por él. Subiendo y bajando, Draco aferrándolo de las piernas, luego del culo, corriéndose dentro de su cuerpo.

Joder, el pensamiento fue tan intenso que Draco incluso sintió su cuerpo reaccionar. Una erección inoportuna presentándose; sudor y escalofríos lo recorrieron. Pensó en el mensaje que quería enviarle a Snape: "Harry envenenado por mantícora pero vivo gracias a un encantamiento  _permutario_. Lo estoy llevando a Grimmauld Place. Acuda de inmediato". Entonces, agitó la varita con suavidad (como había visto hacerlo a Longbottom) y murmuró:

— _Expecto Patronum._

Sintió la magia cálida que se desprendía de su varita y abrió los ojos, ansioso por mirar si había resultado o no. Un chorro enorme de luz plateada estaba saliendo de su varita, tomando forma junto a él. Ante su mirada incrédula y expectante, un ciervo hermoso de largos cuernos, idéntico al patronus de Harry, el que Draco le había visto lanzar contra él mismo en aquel infame partido de quidditch en el que se había disfrazado de dementor para asustarlo, fue lo que tomó forma a partir de la luz plateada de su magia.

Draco lo miraba y lo miraba y no podía creerlo.

¿Qué significaba que su patronus fuera igual al de Harry Potter? ¿Era porque el mismo Harry había sido el protagonista de su pensamiento feliz?

El ciervo era hermoso y Draco sintió el irreflexivo deseo de tocarlo. El patronus miraba a Draco con grandes ojos interrogantes y éste comprendió que esperaba un remitente a quién transmitirle el mensaje.

—Severus Snape —susurró, todavía impactado.

El ciervo voló muchísimo más rápido que ellos y se adelantó a velocidad de la luz, perdiéndose entre los muros de las cavernas.

Draco no podía salir de su estupor e hizo lo único que podía hacer al momento: apretó a Harry contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniéndolo firme, enterrando su nariz en su oloroso cabello y rogando a todos los dioses que ese no fuera el día en que Harry Potter tuviera que morir.

* * *

Tal como lo había planeado, al salir por las puertas de plata que comunicaban las cavernas con el vestíbulo principal del banco, los duendes y los pocos magos y brujas presentes se asustaron tanto por la presencia de Claudia que ni siquiera parecieron reparar en los dos chicos que iban montados sobre su lomo. Draco le pidió a Claudia que llegara hasta las puertas de la salida, y ahí, entre la gente que salía en desbandada dando gritos de terror, Draco desmontó. Le aplicó a Harry un encantamiento  _mobilicorpus_ para ayudarse con su peso y se lo echó por encima de los hombros, cuidando de no tocarle demasiado la herida que tenía en la espalda.

Con su valiosa carga a cuestas, salió lo más rápido que pudo del banco, mezclándose con los que también huían a todo correr del monstruo. Draco le echó un último vistazo a Claudia, quien, estoica y mansa, veía a la gente desfilar a su alrededor sin hacer nada. Draco se juró que si Harry moría, volvería por ella para matarla lo más lenta y cruelmente que pudiera. Igual que a Gutdrak.

Apenas se alejó un par de metros del banco, Draco sacó su varita de nuevo y se desapareció junto con Harry hacia Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Se apareció en el parque que quedaba enfrente. No caminó, sino que corrió, con todo y el peso de Harry, hasta la puerta de la casa, rogándole a todo lo que le era sagrado que Snape hubiese recibido su mensaje y estuviera ya ahí esperándolos.

Apenas llegó ante las escaleras de entrada, alguien le abrió. Una abrumadora sensación de alivio lo golpeó cuando vio que se trataban de Snape y de Lupin, ambos tan pálidos y preocupados que parecían fantasmas.

Alguno de los dos, o ambos, Draco no sabía decir bien, le quitaron a Harry de encima.

—¡Con cuidado! —gritó Draco enojado, de repente comenzando a entrar en pánico cuando la evidencia del mal estado en el que se encontraba Harry lo golpeó—. La púa se le clavó en la espalda, a través de su capa de invisibilidad. Es por eso que no murió de inmediato, yo creo…

Su voz fue bajando de tono hasta enmudecer. Vio a Lupin alejarse de la puerta rumbo al interior de la casa con Harry inerte entre sus brazos. Snape, en cambio, miraba fijamente hacia Draco. Lo tomó duramente de un hombro, tiró de él, lo hizo pasar a la casa y cerró la puerta. Miró a Draco una última ocasión con el ceño fruncido y una mirada extraña antes de alejarse finalmente, siguiendo los pasos de Lupin.

—Lo salvará, ¿verdad, Snape? —jadeó Draco con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Snape sólo lo miró levemente por encima de su hombro y no contestó. Desapareció al final del pasillo, dejando a Draco a solas en el vestíbulo.

Draco, quien había quedado horrorizado al ver el rostro pálido y aparentemente sin vida de Harry cuando Lupin se lo había llevado cargado, se oprimió de espalda contra la puerta y resbaló por la hoja de madera hasta quedar sentado en cuclillas sobre el suelo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y se preguntó si apenas en ese momento había comenzado a estremecerse de miedo o si había estado así durante todo ese tiempo.

Los ojos le escocían y se negó a reconocer que era porque sentía la urgencia de soltar el llanto. Comenzó a respirar con rapidez y profundidad para evitarlo y se llevó las manos a la cara. Harry iba a morir, estaba seguro de ello. Y Draco no quería. No quería, joder, NO QUERÍA.

No porque eso significara que, al morir Harry, no quedaría esperanza de vencer al Señor Oscuro. No. No era por eso.

Y a pesar de todas sus anteriores renuencias a aceptar que  _sentía_ cualquier cosa por Harry, ahora ya no podía continuar negándoselo. Porque aceptar que tal vez era  _bisexual_ por culpa de Harry, ante la inminencia de la muerte de éste, ya no le parecía en absoluto tan terrible. Era sólo un mal menor, por favor.

Lo horrible sería tener que continuar con vida en un mundo donde Harry Potter hubiese dejado de existir.


	9. El héroe del día

Draco se quedó ahí durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, temblando, incapaz de moverse y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar gritos de impotencia ni para sucumbir al llanto. Estaba completamente seguro de que si se levantaba e iba a averiguar qué estaba pasando, se encontraría con terribles noticias. Con la confirmación de su más grande temor. Por eso no lo hacía.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Se rodeó el torso con los brazos lo más apretado que pudo, mientras, sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante.

Ginny llegó corriendo hasta él. Iba pálida y con señales de haber llorado.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó.

Draco la observó con ojos desorbitados. Oh dios, no. Seguramente ella venía a darle la noticia. La noticia de que Harry ya había muerto.

Draco cerró los ojos y se cubrió las orejas con las manos. No quería escucharlo. Sintió las manos de Ginny tomarlo de los hombros y él, todavía más renuente, sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez. Gimió y se retorció para sacudirse del agarre de la chica. No quería enterarse, no.

—¡No, no, no lo digas! —suplicó con voz desgarrada—. ¡NO, WEASLEY! ¡NO! Harry no… No puede estar… ¡Déjame en paz!

—Oh dios, Malfoy. ¡Creo que estás en shock! ¡MAMÁ! ¡Mamá, ven rápido!

Draco escuchó los pasos apresurados de la matrona Weasley. Oh no, eso sí que no. Por más deshecho que estuviera, no podía permitir que mamá Weasley lo encontrara en ese estado de debilidad emocional. Se obligó a serenarse. Respiró con profundidad mientras se ponía de pie, todavía oprimido contra la puerta. Molly llegó hasta ellos con gesto preocupado y Draco se armó de valor para recibir finalmente la funesta noticia.

—¡Draco, cariño, Harry está vivo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Está vivo! Gracias a ti que lo trajiste a tiempo. Snape y Lupin lo están sanando y tienen grandes esperanzas de que se ponga bien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó en voz baja y ronca. La garganta le dolía como si se la hubiera destrozado.

La señora Weasley se llevó una mano al rostro. Dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado mientras afirmaba con movimientos de cabeza.

—Eso dicen. Eso esperamos. Tiene muchas probabilidades, pues Snape conoce un antídoto. Están los dos ahora sacándole el veneno a través de la herida… lo más que se pueda, claro. Lo cual es mucho gracias a ti que detuviste su metabolismo y evitaste que el veneno se regara por todo su cuerpo. ¡Oh, Draco! ¡Gracias!

Molly lo abrazó apretado y Draco, a pesar de su disgusto, se lo permitió. Después de unos pocos segundos, cuando él casi estaba relajándose ante esa inusual muestra de cariño, la mujer lo soltó y lo miró sonriendo orgullosa.

No obstante, seguía angustiada y Draco pronto comprendió por qué.

—Weasley… quiero decir, Ron, Granger y Longbottom están bien —explicó Draco entendiendo que la mujer deseaba saber acerca de los demás, especialmente de su hijo—. La última que los vi, estaban bien y como yo me llevé la mantícora conmigo, no creo que hayan enfrentado nuevos peligros. Seguramente estarán aquí pronto.

Molly volvió a sollozar y Ginny suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias al Cielo —dijo la señora—. Vamos a la cocina, voy a prepararte un té especial para el…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y empujó a Draco hacia delante, provocando que éste a su vez empujara a Molly, y ella a Ginny.

Draco se giró sobre sus talones al tiempo que sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia los intrusos, todo el shock y el miedo momentáneamente sepultados hasta el rincón más profundo de su mente. Pero no era un verdadero peligro. Sólo eran los otros tres miembros del cuarteto fantástico.

Weasley, Granger y Longbottom entraron a tropel, mostrando diferentes grados de preocupación en las caras; preocupación que se convirtió en enojo y desconcierto cuando vieron a Draco ahí parado. Longbottom traía consigo la espada de Gryffindor y Granger, la capa de Harry, doblada descuidadamente y llena de polvo. Vagamente, Draco se preguntó si la púa de la mantícora todavía estaría ahí y si aquella idiota no estaría corriendo el riesgo de clavársela en los brazos.

—¡Malfoy, grandísimo traidor! —gritó Ron Weasley al tiempo que apuntaba su varita hacia él. Longbottom no dijo nada pero también sacó la suya a la velocidad de la luz. Los tres parecían bastante sorprendidos de verlo ahí, y fue cuando Draco recordó que ellos habían creído que él estaba asesinando a Harry. Obviamente no habían previsto que regresaría a Grimmauld Place.

Granger fue la única que no sacó varita, sólo apretó el bulto de la capa de Harry contra su pecho. Se veía muy angustiada y, como Ginny, también tenía huellas de llanto en la cara.

—¿Qué has hecho con Harry, Malfoy? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. ¿Dónde lo has dejado?

—¡Snape y Lupin lo están curando! —gritó Ginny de pronto, interponiéndose entre todos ellos y obligándolos a bajar la varitas a manotazos—. ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen al pelear así entre ustedes? ¡Dejen estas demostraciones de macho alfa para cuando estén frente a los mortífagos, no sean estúpidos!

—¡Una mantícora le ha picado! —exclamó Granger comenzando a llorar—. ¡Encontramos una púa clavada en su capa, a la altura de su espalda!

—Duh, noticias del año pasado —masculló Draco sin poder evitarlo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué crees que le apliqué un encantamiento  _permutario?_

—¡Porque querías aprovechar la confusión para rematarlo! —gritó Weasley, dando un paso amenazante hacia Draco. Todavía llevaba la varita en la mano, por lo que Draco no lo perdía de vista—. Espera, ¿un encantamiento, qué?

—Yo sé lo que es —dijo Longbottom—. ¿En serio hiciste eso, Malfoy? Tengo que reconocer que fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho para detener el envenenamiento.

—¡Yo también lo sé! —exclamó Granger limpiándose la cara—. Oh, Malfoy, gracias al Cielo que se te ocurrió. ¿Entonces, Harry está mejor? ¿No murió?

Ron parecía no poder creer aquel giro en los eventos. Miraba alternadamente entre su novia y Longbottom, anonadado.

—¿Alguien que me explique por qué felicitan a Malfoy?

Todos lo ignoraron.

—Harry todavía no está del todo bien, pero hay esperanzas de que lo estará —dijo Molly con voz suave, caminando entre todos ellos para cerrar la puerta y empujarlos por el vestíbulo—. Draco no sólo le salvó la vida con ese encantamiento, sino que también le informó a Snape por medio de su patronus que venía acá con Harry herido. Ahora Lupin y Snape están sacándole lo más que pueden del veneno para luego aplicarle un antídoto.

—¿Vivirá? ¿En serio? —preguntó Ron con voz incrédula y ojos esperanzados. Draco podía entenderlo. Hasta ese momento no había noticia de que alguna víctima de una mantícora hubiese sobrevivido. Costaba creerlo.

Pero bueno, estaban hablando del único sobreviviente del  _Avada Kedavra,_  ¿cierto? Harry parecía tener más vidas que un maldito gato, pensó Draco sonriendo levemente.

—Eso es lo que ellos dicen —respondió Molly—. Y yo les creo.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Granger con voz suplicante, haciendo eco de los deseos de Draco quien también había estado pensando en preguntar eso pero no se había atrevido para no parecer demasiado ansioso.

—Absolutamente no —negó Molly para desencanto de todos—. Justo ahora Snape y Lupin están en plena curación. Estoy segura de que en cuanto haya una novedad, saldrán a avisarnos. Les sugiero que vayamos a la cocina. Creo que todos necesitamos de un té bastante cargado para los nervios… Después de todo, no ha sido cualquier cosa la que han experimentado. Y, si tienen ánimo y es posible, podrían hablarnos de lo que sucedió.

—¡Sí, tienen que contarnos! —intervino Ginny más animada, levantando del suelo al gato-kneazle anaranjado llamado Crookshanks, que se había acercado a averiguar el porqué de tanto bullicio—. Yo quiero saber en dónde andaban y qué era lo que estaban haciendo como para enfrentarse a una mantícora. ¡Yo creía que ni siquiera existían! Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos que Draco es el héroe del día por haber salvado a Harry.

Tanto Granger, Weasley y Longbottom miraron a Draco con los ojos como platos, y éste no pudo evitar mirarlos a su vez con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Ya más tranquilos, todos los chicos guardaron sus varitas entre sus ropas y Granger apretó más la capa contra su pecho, antes de caminar en lenta procesión a la cocina detrás de Molly mientras murmuraban entre ellos.

Hasta atrás, quedaron Draco y Ginny. Ella, muy ufana y con una sonrisita traviesa en la cara, se colgó del brazo de Draco y lo escoltó a la cocina.

—Yo sabía bien que Harry también era alguien especial para ti. ¡Me cuesta creer que no estaría vivo si no fuera por tu intervención! —le dijo con lágrimas brillando en los ojos—. Te mereces la taza más grande y bonita —le susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—, me aseguraré de que te toque.

* * *

 _El héroe del día_ , lo había llamado Ginny Weasley. Y nadie lo había negado.

Draco no podía creer que llegaría el momento en que comprendería por qué a Harry no le gustaba en absoluto la atención generada hacia su persona cuando la gente lo consideraba un salvador.

Después de unos minutos en la cocina en los que todos se entretuvieron bebiendo té y comiendo pastel casero en el más absoluto silencio, sumergidos en sus propios temores y pensamientos, Granger pareció no poder soportarlo más y comenzó a bombardear a Draco con preguntas. Lo obligó a que explicara con pelos y señales cada instante que pasó en la casa junto a Gutdrak, lo que éste hizo y le dijo.

Molly y Ginny fruncieron el ceño con desagrado al percatarse de que los chicos mantenían un tipo de sociedad con un duende ebrio y deshonesto, pero oportunamente ninguna de las dos les hizo reproches ni preguntas indiscretas y continuaron escuchando en silencio el relato de Draco. Finalmente, sin decir nada y con gesto adusto, Molly se levantó y comenzó a preparar la cena. Quizá recordó lo verdaderamente peligrosa que era aquella guerra, situación que a veces, ahí encerrados en Grimmauld Place, parecía olvidarse.

Granger y Weasley eran los únicos que sabían el verdadero motivo que los había llevado a irrumpir en Gringotts, y tuvieron bastante cuidado de no revelarle el secreto a nadie. Lo único que informaron fue que la misión dentro del banco había sido completada y no tendrían que volver ahí nunca jamás, por lo que ya no necesitaban estar en buenos términos con ese duende ni con ninguno.

—Propongo que lo dejemos atado ahí justo donde Malfoy lo dejó. ¡Que se muera de hambre y de sed, el desgraciado! —opinó Weasley entrecerrando los ojos y apretando su cuchara con fuerza. Draco arqueó las cejas en un gesto aprobatorio; la verdad era que él estaba muy de acuerdo que ese era un destino justo para semejante traidor, culpable del actual estado de Harry.

—¡No seas bárbaro, hijo! —interpuso Molly justo antes de que Granger también se quejara—. Tendrán que ir y liberarlo. El destino se encargará de cobrarle su maldad.

—Sí, además imaginen a mi abuela visitando esa casa por algún motivo y encontrando un duende disecado en su cuarto —apuntó Longbottom sonriendo, como si la idea le pareciera divertida—. Sabrá que he sido yo el que le ha dejado semejante regalito.

—¡Más bien imagina los problemas que enfrentará ante la Justicia por tener un cadáver de duende en una de sus propiedades! —señaló Granger con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de unos segundos, agregó—: Sin contar que es cruel e inhumano dejarlo morir así.

—Pero, ¿se dan cuenta? Malfoy no solamente salvó a Harry en el último momento —murmuró Ginny mirando a Draco embelesada—, sino que también, antes de eso, los salvó a todos ustedes al ir a ayudar con la mantícora, y más porque él era el único que sabía cómo amansarla, con ese truco que le sacó al duende… ¿Cierto, Malfoy?

—Básicamente, sí —contestó Draco, su mente muy lejos de ahí, preguntándose por Harry, y por qué estarían demorando tanto…

—Vaya… Ron, ¿te das cuenta de que le debes el pellejo a Malfoy? —le preguntó Ginny a su hermano con toda la mala intención.

Ron sólo gruñó algo inteligible y continuó comiendo con afán.

A Draco ya no le divertía nada de eso. Podría haber aprovechado la situación para burlarse de Weasley o para recordarles que si les había salvado la vida no era porque les tuviera estima o algo parecido, sino por pura y llana conveniencia, pero la verdad era que ya estaba cansado de esperar por noticias de la salud de Harry. La ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo desde adentro. Nadie ahí tenía idea de cómo estaba Harry, si acaso iba a despertar, si de veras continuaba siquiera con vida. Angustiado y sin poder soportarlo más, se puso de pie. Iba a escaparse al cuarto de Harry a averiguar cómo estaba, costara lo que costara.

—Damas y caballeros, ha sido un intercambio de lo más agradable, pero ahora necesito ir a mi cuarto por…

—Entonces, cuando te perdimos de vista, le avisaste a Snape. ¿De verdad lograste un patronus, Malfoy? —le preguntó Longbottom, interrumpiéndolo—. No sé por qué, pero cuando conversamos de eso en la oficina de Gutdrak, me dio la impresión de que no tenías uno corpóreo.

—Pues sí lo tengo, Longbottom, gracias por preguntar —espetó Draco, comenzando a ponerse nervioso al recordar la singular forma de su patronus.

Longbottom levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador y soltó una risita.

—No te ofendas, amigo. Es que, conociéndote, hubiera creído que al ver el mío, tú no te quedarías atrás y querrías presumir el tuyo. ¿Qué forma tiene?

Todos lo miraron fijo.

—Una tan majestuosa que te cagarías al verlo, Longbottom.

—¡Draco! —regañó Molly interrumpiendo su tarea culinaria—. ¡Ese lenguaje!

—¿No me digas que es un dragón? —se burló Ginny—. Eso sería tan… predecible pero raro.

—Seguro es un león como el de Gryffindor y por eso al hurón le da vergüenza decirlo —masculló Ron, sonriendo por primera vez en horas.

—¡Cierto! Tal vez es simplemente un hurón —resopló Longbottom. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, Malfoy, cuéntanos —pidió Granger, también sonriendo—. El patronus de alguien siempre es un dato interesante que revela mucho de la personalidad del mago o bruja en cuestión. ¿Qué animal es el tuyo?

—Si tantas ganas tienen de saber, pregúntenle a Snape —masculló Draco mientras escapaba de la cocina a toda velocidad justo para toparse frente a frente con el susodicho mago—. ¡Snape!

Snape observó a Draco con su gesto desagradable de siempre: una mirada que parecía decir un millón de cosas que Draco no comprendió. Joder, ese maldito grasiento y sus silencios extraños. Siempre queriendo que los demás le adivinasen lo que estaba pensando.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse mucho nada, pues de inmediato todos en la cocina saltaron de sus asientos para abalanzarse sobre Snape y comenzar a hacerle preguntas acerca del estado de salud de Harry. Snape levantó las manos pidiendo silencio, empujó a Draco nada amablemente para pasar y se introdujo a la cocina para servirse una taza del té especial de la señora Weasley. Dándoles la espalda a todos mientras se preparaba y se bebía su té, comenzó a hablar:

—Potter sobrevivirá —dijo secamente como quien avisa del estado del clima. A sus espaldas, todos se miraron con alivio—. Está muy débil y tardará un par de semanas en recuperarse, pero Lupin y yo le hemos extraído casi la totalidad del veneno. El resto, se irá diluyendo con el ungüento que se le tendrá que aplicar un par de veces al día justo en la zona de la herida. Como yo no puedo venir a diario, será Malfoy el encargado de hacerle las curaciones a Potter.

Todos miraron a Draco con asombro. Éste se sonrojó. ¿Iba a ser la enfermera particular de Potter? Oh no, eso sí que no.

—Mire, Snape, creo que para ese papel quedaría mejor cualquier otra persona, alguien más cercano a Potter, si entiende lo que…

Snape se giró hacia Draco con velocidad y agilidad pasmosa. Llevaba la taza humeante en la mano derecha, así que con la izquierda, tomó a Draco de la túnica y tiró de él hasta tenerlo a unos centímetros de su cara.

—Serás tú, Malfoy —le susurró—, porque es imprescindible que el antídoto sea fresco. Tiene que ser elaborado minutos antes de su aplicación. Y en esta casa, el único bueno para elaborar pociones, eres tú.

Draco estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir que él podía hacer la poción pero que otro podía ponérsela o untársela o lo que fuera que hubiera que hacer con ella, a Potter, pero Snape no lo dejó. Salió de la cocina arrastrando a Draco junto con él.

Lo llevó por el pasillo hasta la escalera. La subieron un poco, y cuando Snape por fin pareció estar conforme con la distancia entre ellos y los de la cocina, soltó a Draco y continuó bebiéndose su té como sin nada.

—Muy bien, Malfoy —le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos—, tú ganas. Vendré yo todos los días a aplicarle la poción. Quise evitar la tentación, pero ya que no estás dispuesto a ayudar a tu viejo profesor, tendré que sacrificarme.

Snape suspiró y ocultó una sonrisa lasciva detrás de su taza de té; una sonrisa que encendió todas las alarmas en Draco.

—¿Qué quiere decir con "evitar la tentación"? ¿Se refiere a la tentación de matar a Potter, verdad?

Snape soltó una risita sardónica.

—En absoluto, mi buen Malfoy. Me refiero a la tentación de seducirlo de una vez por todas.

La quijada de Draco cayó hasta el suelo. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿QUÉ?

—Oh sí, Malfoy, si yo te contara lo que el pequeño Potter despierta en mí. Tantos deseos dormidos. Como tú mismo fuiste tan listo en notar hace unos días, yo soy gay y en mis tiempos de juventud estuve bastante encandilado con el padre de Harry, el idiota e insufrible James Potter. Lo odiaba, sí, pero también lo deseaba. Todo el mundo creía que si me ponía verde al verlo con Lily era por ella, pero sólo yo sabía que mi objeto de deseo era él y no la chica.

—¿QUÉ? —repitió Draco, pues para él también eso, de que se hubiese creído que Snape albergaba algún sentimiento por la madre de Harry, era una novedad.

¿O sea que, ya fuera de parte de madre, padre o hijo, Snape siempre había querido meterse en los pantalones de un Potter?

Oh no, aquello no pintaba nada bien. Y era asqueroso. Por supuesto que Draco no iba a permitir que semejante pervertido estuviese manoseando a  _su_ Harry.

—¿Sabe qué, Snape? Olvídelo. Lo haré yo. Y lo haré muy bien, lo juro, pondré todo mi empeño pues sé que el destino de la guerra depende totalmente de Potter y debe sobrevivir con las menores secuelas posibles… Yo lo haré. YO. ¿Está de acuerdo? ¿SNAPE?

Snape estaba riéndose.

Lo hizo durante algunos segundos, y así, tan repentinamente como comenzó a reír, dejó de hacerlo. Soltó la taza de té y, haciendo gala de su magia extraordinaria, ésta se quedó levitando a un lado en vez de estrellarse contra los escalones. Ya con las manos libres, Snape cogió a Draco de la túnica (otra vez) y lo estrelló contra el muro más cercano.

—¡OIGA!

—Escúchame, mocoso —susurró Snape—. Conmigo no tienes que fingir. He sido yo quien ha recibido tu patronus y tu mensaje. No estoy ciego ni mucho menos idiota. Lo que has hecho por ese cretino va más allá de lo que dicta el deber. Además, tu patronus es exactamente el mismo que el de Potter. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Draco, abrumado, negó con la cabeza.

Snape se rió entre dientes.

—No lo sabes. Muy bien, te lo explicaré así. ¿Recuerdas que la imbécil de Nymphadora Tonks está enamorada de Lupin, cierto? —Draco asintió. Era conocido por todos que su prima Tonks sufría de un enamoramiento idiota y no correspondido por el licántropo, quien, Draco sabía bien, era gay y andaba con Snape—. Bueno, entonces tal vez saber que su patronus es  _un lobo,_ termine de explicarte por qué las formas de los patronus son tan… reveladoras acerca de los sentimientos del mago o bruja que los convoca.

Draco se sonrojó terriblemente, como jamás lo había estado en la vida.

Joder, no.

Abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero Snape continuó hablando:

—Además, por si todo fuera poco, tu mensaje… La magia que me transmitiste en él escurría amor asqueroso y repugnante en cada partícula, ¿sabes? Amor y mucha preocupación. Un mago como yo puede percibirlo.

—Está equivocado, Snape. Yo… yo no siento nada por Potter. ¡Es absurdo! Ni siquiera soy gay. ¡Usted lo sabe bien!

Snape hizo una mueca de desdén y soltó a Draco. Cogió de nuevo su taza y dijo:

—Sólo te diré esto, Malfoy, y lo hago porque, aunque te cueste creerlo, los años que pasamos juntos en Hogwarts me enseñaron a tenerte aprecio. No te enamores de Potter.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los pisos superiores, seguramente hacia el cuarto donde Harry convalecía y Lupin lo aguardaba. Draco quiso gritar un angustioso "¿Por qué?", pero se mordió la lengua. Preguntar eso sería admitir que había pasado por su cabeza la posibilidad de enamorarse de Harry.

No obstante, como si Snape le hubiese leído la mente, se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro, mascullándole:

—Porque está condenado a muerte. Él no va a sobrevivir al Señor Oscuro… me lo dijo Dumbledore antes de morir. —Dio un par más de pasos y dijo en voz más alta, aparentemente sin importarle el estado de shock en el que había puesto a Draco—: ¡Apúrate, insensato! Tengo que enseñarte a elaborar la poción antes de irme. ¡Sube al cuarto!

Draco lo miró alejarse antes de poder reaccionar y moverse.

Subió lentamente las escaleras negando vehemente todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Nada podía ser cierto. Nada. Era una absoluta y total estupidez.

* * *

Mientras Snape elaboraba una poción espesa que debía ser untada en la herida de Harry y, al mismo tiempo, otra en forma de infusión que el chico tendría que beber cuando despertase, Draco iba detrás de él lo más discreto que podía, observando y aprendiendo. Ni siquiera necesitaba tomar notas: tratándose de pociones, Draco tenía un don natural que siempre le había ayudado a memorizar con prontitud y eficiencia cantidades, tiempos y procedimientos.

Estaban ambos en la biblioteca, sitio donde Snape había instalado un pequeño laboratorio provisional con material traído de Hogwarts, aparentemente. Draco intentaba imaginarse a Snape recibiendo su mensaje a través del patronus que le envió y empacando todas aquellas cosas para ayudar a Harry. ¿Por qué lo había hecho si Harry no iba a sobrevivir como se lo acababa de confesar? ¿Para qué mantenerlo con vida con tanto ahínco, entonces?

Draco ardía de ganas de hacerle esas y un millón de preguntas más a Snape, pero en medio de aquella faena que requería la atención total de los dos magos, uno elaborando y el otro, aprendiendo, tenía que aguantarse y callar. Confiaba que al finalizar podría interrogar a Snape con libertad.

—Potter no podrá ingerir alimentos durante dos o tres días. Deberás mantenerlo hidratado con esta poción, dándosela a beber tanto como sea posible. Es muy probable que presente problemas estomacales, así que tu deber será ayudarle a llegar al lavabo con prontitud. Recuerda también mantenerlo limpio. El ungüento se lo pondrás en la zona de la herida cada dos horas, y si presenta fiebre, le aplicarás también compresas frías. ¿Queda claro?

Draco asintió.

No había visto a Harry durante todas aquellas horas, y moría de deseos de ver con sus propios ojos que era verdad que el chico no había muerto, pero también necesitaba cuestionar a Snape.

—Limpia aquí —le ordenó Snape al terminar—, voy a adelantarme al cuarto de Potter. Ahí te espero para que observes la manera en que hay que aplicar el ungüento.

—Snape, ¡espere! —Draco lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo—. Por favor, se lo ruego, explíqueme. ¿Por qué dice que Dumbledore dijo que Potter no sobrevivirá? ¿Qué sinsentido es ese?

Snape, con aires de gran indignación, se giró a verlo lentamente. Tal vez algo de la gran desesperación que Draco sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos o en su expresión, y eso consiguió ablandar al estoico profesor. Éste emitió un suspiro corto y le dijo:

—No sé mucho al respecto. Dumbledore sólo me dijo que el chico tenía que morir y que debía ser a manos del Señor Oscuro. Que era la única manera de acabar con éste definitivamente.

Draco se enfureció.

—¿Es por eso que ahora lucha contra todo para conservarlo con vida? ¿Porque es  _Voldemort_  quien tiene que matarlo y no una mantícora?

Snape abrió mucho los ojos con asombro cuando Draco mencionó el hombre de su antiguo amo y luego sonrió sarcástico.

—Veo que la imprudencia y temeridad de Potter se te están contagiando. No seas estúpido, Draco, y hazme caso: aléjate  _emocionalmente_ de él. No te conviene establecer vínculos con un mago que camina por el pasillo de los condenados a muerte.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, más de la rabia que de la vergüenza.

—¡Que yo recuerde, hace unos días usted me dijo que si tenía dudas acerca de mi sexualidad, Harry Potter era un buen candidato para solucionarlas! ¿No se contradice ahora?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo para satisfacer tu curiosidad, idiota, no para que te prendaras de él. Harry Potter es un mago desechable, pronto va a dejar este mundo, más vale que te hagas a esa idea.

—¡Yo no estoy prendado de él! —exclamó Draco, extremadamente indignado porque Snape creyera eso y por las otras palabras que había dicho refiriéndose a Harry.

_¿Desechable?_

¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico y tratar ese tema con semejante frialdad?

Snape soltó una risita y le dio la espalda a Draco. Caminó un par de pasos, pero entonces pareció pensarlo bien. Se detuvo y dijo sin girarse.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también me indigné lo mismo que tú con Dumbledore cuando me enteré. E igual le hice el mismo reproche que tú me haces a mí. Pero está escrito, Draco, y no hay nada que tú y yo podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Es el destino de Harry Potter. —Miró a Draco por encima del hombro, directo a los ojos, con dureza y una amenaza velada—. Está de más aclarar que Potter no debe enterarse de esto. Al menos, no hasta que haya llegado el momento. No se te ocurra por ningún motivo abrir la bocota.

Draco resopló con burla. ¡Snape se atrevía a hablar de bocazas!

—De acuerdo, Snape —dijo—, pero yo puedo contar con que usted no le dirá nada a mi padre de… De lo que yo… De mi patronus y de lo de… Lo otro, que es lo mismo. ¿Por favor?

Dios santo, Draco ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras.

Snape sólo sonrió de medio lado y salió del cuarto. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Draco se puso a lo suyo y se apuró a limpiar el "laboratorio" para poder ir cuanto antes a ver a Harry.

* * *

Cuando llegó ante la puerta del cuarto de Harry, fue Lupin quien le abrió. El sitio estaba con las cortinas cerradas y la chimenea encendida, bastante más cálido que el resto de la casa. Un fortísimo olor a asafétida y amoniaco dominaba el lugar. Draco arrugó la nariz mientras ingresaba. ¡Pobre Harry! Aunque tal vez eso era bueno, semejante hedor seguramente lo despertaría bastante pronto.

Y hablando de Harry…

Draco posó los ojos en la cama del chico y todo lo demás en el cuarto pasó a un segundo plano, Lupin y Snape incluidos. Harry estaba bocabajo con la cabeza girada hacia un lado para poder respirar, sus brazos laxos a los lados de su cabeza. Sus anteojos reposaban en la mesita. Estaba descubierto de la cintura hacia arriba, su hermosa espalda quedaba a la vista y, con ella, la herida cubierta sólo con un ungüento bastante espeso de color verde oscuro. Draco comprendió que Harry tendría que estar así durante varios días y que por ello Lupin se había dado a la tarea de conseguir un ambiente cálido en la habitación para que el chico no muriera de una neumonía.

Harry parecía profundamente dormido, pero, a diferencia de hacía unas horas, ya tenía más color en el rostro y respiraba de manera acompasada. Draco, que había caminado hasta quedar parado a un lado, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Se moría por tocarlo y cerciorarse de que su piel de nuevo estaba tibia y no helada como cuando lo había cargado hasta la casa. Entonces recordó que no estaba solo y, abochornado por haberse tomado tanto tiempo en observar a Harry, se giró para encarar a Lupin y Snape.

Éstos dos lo estaban mirando fijamente; Lupin con una sonrisa enternecida y Snape, con gesto serio.

—Te lo dije, Lupin —masculló Snape de muy mal humor y con cara de asco—, Potter queda en excelentes manos.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Lupin y sonrió más. Draco sintió el impulso de defenderse ante lo que fuera que estuviesen pensando aquellos dos idiotas, pero decidió que le convenía mejor callar—. Bien. Draco, Severus y yo estamos agotados. Vamos a descansar un poco y luego él va a retirarse. ¿Hay algo más que desees preguntarle acerca de las pociones y su administración, o ya te ha quedado todo claro?

—Cre-creo que todo está claro, señor —respondió Draco en voz baja.

—Déjalo, Lupin —intervino Snape con una sonrisa burlona—. De todas formas, Malfoy sabe que puede contactarme en cualquier momento usando ese magnífico patronus que tiene.

Draco se sonrojó más porque pudo deducir, por la sonrisa cómplice que aquellos dos intercambiaron, que Lupin sabía bien cuál era su patronus y por qué.

Mierda. A ese paso, Lucius no iba a tardar en enterarse de que su hijo iba en línea recta a convertirse en el primer homosexual que la familia Malfoy había visto desde hacía generaciones.

—Pueden dejarme solo, gracias. ¿Acaso no iban a irse a… cómo dijeron? Ah, sí. Descansar —se rió entre dientes—. ¿Así le llaman ahora, eh?

—¡Muchacho insolente! —espetó Snape, dando un paso hacia Draco, pero Lupin lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo. A diferencia de Snape, Lupin parecía tomarse a broma todo lo que Draco decía, lo cual era un tanto exasperante pues parecía que no había modo de hacerlo enojar nunca.

—Déjalo, Severus. Nos lo tenemos merecido. Vamos.

Snape miró a Draco como lanzándole una muda advertencia y ambos salieron del cuarto, dejándolo, finalmente, a solas con Harry. Draco volvió a mirarlo con ansiedad; las ganas de tocarlo le picaban en las manos. Pero… miró hacia la puerta. ¿Y si alguien entraba y lo descubría con las manos encima de El Elegido?

—Diablos —masculló.

Se giró hacia Harry y se contentó con rozarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Tal como lo había pensado, la piel estaba tibia de nuevo. Sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le convirtió en una mueca cuando recordó lo que Snape le había confesado. Se sentó en la otra cama junto a la de Harry, la que sabía era de Weasley. Trató de no pensar en eso, ugh. Tendría que aplicarle muchos encantamientos de limpieza más tarde. Por ahora, no tenía ganas de nada más que de estar ahí contemplando a aquel jovencito que, por alguna razón que nadie le había explicado, ya tenía firmada su sentencia de muerte si es que quería terminar con Voldemort.

Era una verdadera pena que Harry tuviera que morir. Era tan buen mozo. Era tan… Dios, era un tigre en la cama, pensó Draco sonriendo presuntuoso, sabiendo que él era de los pocos que conocía ese hecho. Y bueno, no era como si Draco tuviera  _tanta_ (o nula) experiencia para saber quién era un tigre en la cama o no, pero la intuición se lo decía. Después de todo, la noche anterior había sido tan memorable, que hasta para conjurar un patronus le había servido.

Hacía un par de semanas a Draco no le habría importado saber que, para matar a Voldemort, Harry tenía que morir también (en realidad hasta sonaba un poco lógico y previsible si lo pensabas), pero en ese instante… Draco no estaba muy seguro de cuáles sentimientos despertaba en él semejante revelación, pero ninguno era agradable. Se levantó de un golpe de la cama, demasiado desesperado como para quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca y entonces tuvo una idea. Salió al pasillo y llamó al elfo de la casa.

—¡Kreacher! —susurró.

La horrible criatura apareció ante él de inmediato. Draco sabía (porque lo había visto) que Kreacher no respetaba ni obedecía a casi nadie en la casa (sólo a Harry por algo que tenía que ver con el guardapelo que Kreacher siempre tenía colgado del pescuezo) pero a Draco le guardaba una pleitesía tal que ni siquiera los elfos de la mansión Malfoy la superaban. Así que ahora iba a aprovecharse de eso.

—¿Mandó llamar el señorito? —gruñó el elfo en tono acomedido.

—Sí, Kreacher. Quiero que te quedes cerca de aquí sin que nadie te vea. Y si alguien se acerca con intención de entrar al cuarto de Potter, te apareces dentro para avisarme antes de que lleguen a la puerta. ¿Entendido?

El elfo se inclinó y desapareció. Muchísimo más satisfecho, Draco entró de nuevo al cuarto de Harry, cerró la puerta y caminó directo hacia él.

Se sentó a su lado en la misma cama, cuidando de no molestarlo ni de aplastarle ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Con la mano temblorosa, le apartó los mechones de cabello de la frente, cerciorándose con alegría de que al menos en ese momento Harry no estaba sufriendo fiebre. Dándose gusto y sintiéndose en completa libertad, Draco acarició el cabello de Harry, peinándoselo entre los dedos. Acarició su oreja y su mejilla, pasó el dedo pulgar por su párpado cerrado y por su ceja. Finalmente se atrevió a rozarle los labios y, no pudo evitarlo, se relamió los suyos.

Santísimo Merlín, qué ganas tenía de besarlo.

Horrorizado de él mismo y de sus deseos, apartó la mano con brusquedad. Cada evento y cada revelación sucedidos en los últimos días, desfilaron por su mente con rapidez. Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir un gemido de frustración.

No, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba sintiendo. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Porque, además, ¿qué caso tenía ahora reconocer que estaba enamorado de alguien a quien iba a perder en un futuro muy cercano? Y no sólo por eso. Era también por la situación de Draco y todo el legado de los Malfoy. Ser un heredero sangre pura lo obligaba a contraer matrimonio con una bruja de buena familia y tener descendencia. Se imaginó acostándose con cualquier otra persona que no fuera Harry y se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento se sentía tan repulsivo, tan traidor?

Harry aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser levemente, ocasionando que Draco se pusiera en alerta instantánea. Rápidamente, se levantó y fue por una taza del brebaje que debía proporcionarle.

—Harry… Harry… —le habló con suavidad, sentándose de nuevo junto a él y ayudándolo a incorporar la cabeza—. Tengo algo para ti. Bebe.

Sin abrir los ojos, los labios sedientos de Harry encontraron la taza y bebió con afán. Draco sonrió cuando vio a Harry fruncir el ceño; sabía que la poción no era exactamente tan dulce como jugo de calabaza, pero amarga o no, era lo que Harry necesitaba.

Cuando terminó de beber, Draco le quitó la taza, la puso en la mesita de en medio de las dos camas y le ayudó a acomodarse de nuevo en la almohada.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó.

Sinceramente, no había esperado que Harry abriera los ojos y lo mirara como si no pudiera creerlo. Había pensado que no recuperaría la conciencia tan pronto. Pero exactamente eso fue lo que Harry hizo.

—¿Draco? —dijo con voz pastosa—. ¿En serio… eres tú? ¿No es un sueño?

Draco resopló de risa y acercó su cabeza a la de Harry para que éste pudiera observarlo lo mejor que pudiera sin los anteojos puestos.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero sí, soy yo en…

No terminó de hablar porque Harry se había incorporado con rapidez asombrosa y le había atrapado la boca con la suya. Gimiendo, comenzó a besarlo con los labios amargos por el sabor de la poción, con la lengua caliente por culpa de la fiebre, con una ansiedad que Draco comprendía bien porque él se sentía del mismo modo.

Mandando todo al diablo, Draco acunó las mejillas de Harry entre las manos y correspondió el beso con entrega, como si no hubiese un mañana, como si fuese el último.

En el fondo de su mente una vocecilla cruel le decía que así tal cual podría ser, pero Draco la ahogó con gemidos y suspiros mientras profundizaba aquel beso insensato que estaba dándose con El Elegido.


	10. Cariño sincero y no menos que eso

El beso se prolongó durante muchos segundos, quizá un minuto o dos… Era difícil decirlo porque el tiempo parecía contradictoriamente largo y corto a la vez; probablemente porque Draco no quería que aquello acabase y, al mismo tiempo, le aterrorizaba que alguien pudiese entrar en cualquier momento y lo descubriera aprovechándose así del convaleciente.

La urgencia inicial de Harry había mutado a una calma apasionada, como si al principio hubiese estado temiendo que el beso fuera a terminar abruptamente y quisiera aprovecharlo al máximo (Draco, maldita sea, podía comprenderlo muy bien). En cambio, ahora, Harry estaba besando a Draco con más conciencia, con ahínco y eficiencia, mordisqueando y succionando el labio inferior del rubio, sumergiendo la lengua en los confines de su boca, acariciando con ella su interior, ambos chicos emitiendo gemidos de necesidad y placer. La posición era un tanto incómoda pues Harry estaba bocabajo con la cabeza ladeada, pero, en aquel instante, la comodidad era lo que menos le preocupaba a Draco. Tenía que terminar con eso… tenía que… Pero diablos, se sentía  _tan_ bien.

No obstante, no tuvo que angustiarse por mucho tiempo más. Harry fue disminuyendo el ritmo del beso hasta que se quedó completamente quieto. Lentamente, dejó caer la cabeza hasta que la apoyó de nueva cuenta sobre la almohada. Draco, sin poder evitar cierta decepción porque el beso había finalizado, se incorporó y observó a Harry. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración de nuevo era pausada.

Se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Draco se sentó recto en la cama, agradeciendo ese giro en los eventos. Necesitaba refrescar su ánimo y su libido, usar más el sentido común y ser menos impulsivo. Suspiró y se mordió los labios. Era importante dejar de besar a Harry de una vez por todas si es que no quería… ¿Cómo había dicho Snape? ¿Vincularse emocionalmente con un mago condenado a muerte?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Aquello sonaba espantoso. Le era imposible visualizar un futuro donde Harry Potter no estuviese ahí para molestar o ser molestado.

Maldición. Maldito Snape, Dumbledore y todos. Maldita guerra y maldito Voldemort.

Mascullando insultos entre dientes, Draco tomó su varita y conjuró un  _tempus_  con un encantamiento de alarma que le avisara cada dos horas que debía ponerle el ungüento a Harry. Entonces, suspiró un par de veces mientras se quedaba ahí sentado rumiando en su mala suerte.

No fue consciente de que había dejado la mano izquierda reposando encima del hombro desnudo del moreno y que sus dedos lo estaban acariciando suavemente.

* * *

Aquella tarde transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad.

A la hora de la cena, Kreacher se apareció para avisarle que alguien venía. Draco le agradeció y luego observó a Granger, Longbottom, los dos hermanos Weasley y la madre de ambos, entrar casi de puntillas a la habitación. Algunos arrugaron la nariz al percibir el hedor de las pociones, otros (como Granger) tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el semblante preocupado. Impactados por lo débil que Harry parecía, sólo se quedaron alrededor de su cama, contemplándolo. Draco, parado tras de ellos de brazos cruzados, cuidando de que no tocaran a Harry y diciéndoles chitón cada vez que alguien comenzaba a levantar la voz.

Afortunadamente, al comprobar que Harry estaba vivo pero muy dormido, optaron por largarse y dejarlos en paz. Molly le había llevado su cena a Draco, así que éste pudo comer ahí mismo sin perder de vista al chico.

Draco preparaba y aplicaba el medicamento como se le había indicado, y en muchas de esas ocasiones Harry ni siquiera despertaba. Si lo hacía, seguramente debido al dolor, Draco se apuraba a darle de beber. Por lo mismo, ya entrada la noche, Harry tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño. Draco lo ayudó a llegar ahí, medio arrastrándolo, medio cargándolo. Se pasó un brazo de Harry por encima de su hombro y a él lo sostuvo fuerte por su cintura desnuda, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo suave que era su piel.

Después de eso, Harry se cansó tanto que durmió toda la noche de un tirón.

Weasley había acordado con Draco en dejarle su cama mientras duraba la convalecencia de Harry, así que Draco se preparó para dormitar entre curación y curación.

Al llegar la mañana, estaba verdaderamente molido.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta, gracias a la grisácea luz del amanecer, que Harry tenía mucho mejor color de piel y que la herida ya no estaba inflamada ni era de color morado como el día anterior.

Sonrió satisfecho con él mismo; de verdad que estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo como el sanador provisional de Harry Potter.

La señora Weasley le llevó el desayuno y una tetera completa para él, y lo felicitó calurosamente. Se ofreció a cuidar a Harry durante un rato por si Draco quería descansar, tomar un baño o dormir una siesta larga. Draco se lo pensó seriamente; no quería dejar a Harry ni un minuto. Pero la verdad era que apestaba y requería limpieza; no se había aseado desde su incursión a Gringotts. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Tendría que estar agradecido de que fuera la señora Weasley quien estaba ofreciéndole eso y no Longbottom, Ginny o el pervertido de Snape. Así que aceptó. Comió, se duchó y se durmió un par de horas.

Cuando regresó a su puesto en el cuarto de Harry, ya era casi mediodía.

La señora Weasley lo puso al tanto: no, Harry no había despertado. Todo iba igual. Le contó que los otros chicos de la casa habían pasado a ver cómo seguía Harry, pero nada más.

Draco se congratuló de ello; quería estar ahí y que Harry lo viera a él cuando finalmente estuviera lo suficientemente consciente para enterarse de qué era lo que estaba pasando. Era idiota, Draco lo sabía, pues no tenía caso que Harry se hiciera ilusiones con él, pero… Joder, no podía evitar desear continuar siendo el objeto de adoración del Niño-que-vivió.

A ratos, Draco llegaba a la conclusión de que no le hacía daño a nadie si se permitía disfrutar del cariño y la amistad de Harry mientras hubiera oportunidad. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse y dolerse después. Pero luego, a los cinco minutos, lo pensaba bien y cambiaba de opinión. Lo mejor era cortar todo aquello de raíz. ¿O no?

Esos, eran unos cuestionamientos que no dejaban de darle vueltas por la cabeza mientras cuidaba a Harry en el silencio de aquella habitación cálida y oscura, observando la delgada figura del moreno, bebiéndoselo con la mirada y asimilando cada vez con menos incredulidad, lo mucho,  _mucho_ que le gustaba.

* * *

Ya caía la tarde de ese segundo día cuando Harry comenzó a gemir en sueños. Estuvo así algunos minutos y luego empezó a moverse, como si intentara colocarse boca arriba. Draco, quien leía sentado en la otra cama, en cuanto miró que Harry se estaba girando, arrojó el libro lejos y se plantó a su lado en menos de un segundo.

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro para detenerlo.

—No, Harry —le susurró—. No debes moverte de esta posición. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? Tienes una herida en la espalda y no puedes girarte.

Harry gimió a manera de reclamo. Abrió completamente los ojos y miró a Draco con confusión.

—¿Una herida? —repitió en voz muy baja y ronca. Frunció el ceño—. Yo… no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Draco tomó una taza con la poción.

—Primero bebe esto y luego hablamos. —Sin quejarse, Harry bebió con ansia hasta apurar todo el contenido. Entonces, Draco le preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo último de lo que te acuerdas?

Harry agudizó su gesto de concentración y, demonios, se veía completamente adorable así con sus ojos entrecerrados y los labios torcidos hacia un lado. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar todavía con un poco de dificultad.

—Recuerdo que bajamos a las bóvedas de Gringotts, y cuando… terminamos lo que fuimos a hacer ahí, nos atacó una mantícora. Y tú y Neville fueron a rescatarnos —dijo, sonriendo—. Recuerdo que en un momento dado dijiste "Voldemort" y yo te besé y te dije que… —Se interrumpió y apretó los labios durante un momento antes de continuar—. Creo que me monté en la mantícora. ¿De veras hice semejante idiotez?

Draco, un poco resentido porque Harry había omitido a propósito mencionar que allá en las bóvedas de Gringotts le había dicho "Te amo", lo soltó y se levantó. Caminó hacia la cómoda para tomar el ungüento que había dejado ahí.

—Sí, en contra de todo buen juicio, hiciste esa idiotez como bien la llamas —dijo en voz baja mientras preparaba la aplicación, dándole la espalda a Harry—. Nos salvaste a todos, pero tú quedaste herido. Casi de muerte. Tu capa fue la que te salvó. Si la púa de mantícora no hubiera encontrado esa resistencia mágica, te habría matado de inmediato.

—Mi capa, ¿eh? —dijo Harry con voz débil—. ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Draco no le contestó. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería que Harry supiera  _todo_ lo que Draco había hecho para mantenerlo con vida. De algún modo se sentía comprometedor. Como si al dejarle saber a Harry lo  _mucho_ que realmente Draco se preocupaba por su bienestar, el moreno fuera a sacar conclusiones erróneas y comenzara a creer que entre ellos dos había algo.

Porque no, no había nada.

Y jamás iba a haber.

Furioso con él mismo, con Harry y con el puto destino, Draco tomó el platito con el ungüento preparado y caminó hacia la cama. La revelación de Snape acerca del lúgubre futuro de Harry era como la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza, una preocupación mortal que no podía olvidar ni por un segundo y que difícilmente lo dejaba vivir en paz. Como un fantasma tras de él, todo el tiempo presente. Invisible y silencioso, pero recordándole su existencia.

Draco odió profundamente a Snape por haber compartido con él semejante información.

—Tengo que ponerte esto en la herida que te dejó la púa. Es para evitar infecciones y también es antídoto para eliminar cualquier rastro del veneno que haya quedado dentro de tu cuerpo. Ah, cierto, olvidé contarte: fueron Snape y Lupin los que te sanaron. Snape me enseñó a elaborar las pociones que necesitas para tu recuperación y  _me obligó_  a administrártelas, por eso estoy aquí.

Había dicho todo lo anterior de muy mal humor al no poder evitar reflejar en la voz su frustración, enojo y miedo. Llegó hasta Harry y comenzó a ponerle ungüento fresco en la herida, la cual ya estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior.

Harry siseó de dolor pero aparte de eso no se quejó. Por encima de su hombro, observaba a Draco con ojos tristes.

—Snape… ¿te obligó? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¡Por supuesto que me obligó! —masculló Draco entre dientes, evitando eficientemente mirar a Harry a los ojos—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí en vez de estar haciendo otras cosas más interesantes? Snape está furioso conmigo por alguna razón y por eso se desquita así.

Abajo del tacto de sus dedos aplicando el ungüento, pudo percibir cómo Harry se tensaba. Sin decir una palabra más, éste desvió su mirada hacia un lado, simplemente esperando a que Draco terminara.

Draco apretó los labios. Estaba seguro de que, si ponía total atención, podría escuchar el corazón de Harry rompiéndose. Eso le rompió el corazón a él también, no era su intención lastimar así al moreno, pero… Joder, Harry iba a morir, iba a cumplir un destino escrito y él tendría que seguir adelante con su vida, casarse, tener hijos, perpetuar el legado y la fortuna de su familia. No podía darse el lujo de estar llorando para siempre por algo que desde el inicio estaba condenado a perecer.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Harry con la voz más débil que antes—. ¿Ron, Hermione? ¿Neville?

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento se apareció Kreacher justo a su lado. Harry ni siquiera hizo amago de mostrarse sorprendido; de hecho parecía muy apático e indiferente, como si de pronto hubiera dejado de importarle todo lo que pasase a su alrededor. Kreacher no dijo nada, sólo gruñó y tiró de la túnica de Draco con insistencia.

—Gracias, Kreacher —dijo Draco y el elfo se desapareció.

Draco se alejó de la cama justo al tiempo que la puerta del cuarto se abría. De igual manera ya había terminado con la curación.

Harry se giró un poco al escuchar pasos; Draco lo observaba con nerviosismo. Todos los amigos de Harry, la señora Weasley y Remus Lupin, entraron con grandes sonrisas en las caras al percatarse de que Harry ya estaba despierto. Se abalanzaron con cuidado sobre su cama, saludándolo, acariciándole el cabello y preguntándole por su estado.

Draco salió del cuarto sin que nadie lo notara. Se presionó de espalda contra el muro del corredor y así se quedó, respirando profundo y sintiéndose desdichado, vacío y vil.

* * *

Ahí estaba todavía cuando, mucho rato después, salieron del cuarto todos, menos Lupin. Molly, con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento en la cara, se dirigió directo a Draco al verlo.

—Querido, esta noche podrás descansar con propiedad. Harry le ha pedido a Remus que sea él quien lo cuide, y nos ha parecido buena idea. Vimos que hay suficiente ungüento para que Remus le haga las curaciones, así que puedes relajarte a partir de ahora. Has hecho un grandioso trabajo, hijo mío, puedes estar profundamente orgulloso. Eres un gran chico —añadió y le dio uno de esos abrazos que Draco estaba comenzando a temer.

Longbottom, Granger, Weasley y Ginny le sonrieron y/o le dieron palmaditas de agradecimiento, y Draco sintió como si estuvieran dándole una bienvenida a un club al cual no quería pertenecer.

No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, pues lo que acababa de decirle Molly le estaba martilleando en el cerebro.

_Harry le había pedido a Lupin que fuera él en vez de Draco quien se quedara a pasar la noche._

Auch.

Eso dolía.

Pero tenía sentido. Después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? Él mismo acababa de decirle a Harry que prefería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en vez de cuidarlo. Que Snape lo había obligado. Y algo que Draco no debía olvidar era que él no era el único en el mundo que sentía cariño sincero por el Chico-que-vivió; que todos en esa casa se dejarían cortar un brazo gustosos si era por el bienestar de Harry Potter. En otras palabras, Draco no era el único feliz de velar por él.

Caminó a pasos lentos detrás de los demás en su camino a la cocina, pues era hora de cenar. Iba tan distraído que no se percató de que acababa de reconocer, al menos en su pensamiento, que lo que sentía por Harry era  _cariño sincero_  y no menos que eso.

* * *

Cenaron y finalmente llegó a su antigua cama en el cuarto que había estado compartiendo con Harry antes de todo eso, y que, por esa noche, compartiría con Ron Weasley. Él ya estaba acostado mirando fijamente al techo, su mente pensando en Harry y en cómo estaría en ese momento. Weasley andaba alrededor preparándose para dormir. Finalmente, se sentó en la cama junto a Draco y se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. Draco lo miró.

—Malfoy, tengo que decirte algo. En primer lugar, te debo una disculpa. No sólo por pensar que estabas haciéndole daño a Harry allá abajo en Gringotts, sino por toda la desconfianza en general que te he tenido. Me he dado cuenta de que eres de fiar.

Draco suspiró con hastío.

—Gracias, supongo. No te gastes, Weasley, es innecesario que…

—También quiero agradecerte —continuó hablando Weasley como si no hubiera escuchado lo dicho por Draco, cada vez más sonrojado; tal vez le daba vergüenza reconocer que estaba agradecido con Draco Malfoy, de entre toda la gente—, cada una de las cosas que has hecho por Harry. Entre más las pienso, más me asombra. Incluso sé que cuando Neville, disfrazado de Gutdrak, comenzó a insultar a Harry, tú lo defendiste. ¡Y lo que hiciste por él en las bóvedas! Salir volando en la mantícora para traerlo a tiempo por el antídoto, y pensar en Snape, y mandarle un patronus para avisarle… Y ahora, has pasado horas y horas cuidándolo en su habitación, casi sin dormir, vigilándolo con tanto celo como una dragona cuida a sus huevos —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y contó hasta mil al oír eso—. Wow, Malfoy. Nunca pensé que podrías manifestar algún tipo de preocupación genuina por…

—¡Yo no manifiesto nada de nada! —gritó Draco de pronto muy enfurecido, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama—. ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por el puro interés de acabar con esta maldita guerra de una vez por todas y poder regresar a mi casa!

Si esperaba que Weasley se enojara por su exabrupto, no podría haber estado más equivocado. Weasley lo miró sonriendo socarrón.

—De acuerdo. Si prefieres ponerlo así —dijo riéndose bajito y metiéndose entre sus mantas.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes, Weasley? —espetó Draco sintiéndose cada vez más y más irritado.

Weasley suspiró sonoramente y volvió a sentarse.

—Mira, Malfoy. Comprendo lo que te pasa, ¿de acuerdo? En serio. Te comprendo mejor que nadie. Porque si yo me siento horrorizado de tenerte a ti algún tipo de agradecimiento, no imagino cómo te sentirás tú por sentir este tipo de preocupación por Harry, tu antiguo rival. Pero es entendible, caray, Harry es un tipazo. Si yo fuera gay…

—¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE YO SOY GAY?

—¡Yo no dije que tú fueras gay! Lo que estaba diciendo era que, si yo lo fuera, me sentiría irresistiblemente atraído por Harry, porque además de guapo, es un chico bastante… Oye, espera… ¿Tú eres gay? POR MERLÍN. ¡Con razón! ¡Eso explicaría muchísimas cosas! —finalizó Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos, fascinado como si hubiera descubierto el gran hilo negro.

Draco no tenía fuerzas para continuar negándolo ni para discutir con necios. Soltó un bramido de impotencia, se acostó, se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza y se giró de lado para darle la espalda a Weasley.

Atrás de él, escuchó las risotadas de burla de Weasley y un inequívoco "Oh Merlín, espera a que se lo cuente a Hermione".

Una furia tal invadió a Draco que pensó en levantarse y hechizar al cretino hasta hacerlo jurar que no le diría nada a nadie, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, era difícil que un rumor entre Weasley y Granger llegara a oídos de Lucius, ¿verdad?

Además, después de saber que Harry moriría pronto, cualquier otra cosa, incluso su familia enterándose que había tenido un desliz homosexual, parecía (y era) una nimiedad.

Apretó las mantas contra su pecho, sintiéndose bastante mal de repente. Odiaba pensar en Harry muriendo… Respiró profundamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra las náuseas que lo invadieron, sin contar con el escozor en los ojos que amenazaba con…

Los cerró todavía más fuerte.

Oh no, no. No. No iba a llorar.

Weasley dejó de reírse, apagó la luz y, en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba roncando. Draco, en cambio, demoró bastante en quedarse dormido, especialmente porque su almohada se había mojado y tuvo que aplicarle un encantamiento para secarla y poder estar medianamente cómodo otra vez.

Qué idiota hecho y derecho estaba él desde que se juntaba con tanto Gryffindor.

* * *

Se despertó apenas entró la luz del alba por la ventana. En la cama de al lado, Weasley continuaba roncando. Apurado, Draco se levantó, se duchó y se vistió. Necesitaba saber de Harry y cómo había pasado la noche.

Fue a la cocina por una tostada y una taza de té; era tan temprano que ni siquiera Molly Weasley andaba por ahí todavía. Se encontró a Kreacher en el camino al cuarto de Harry, lo saludó y le indicó que no se olvidara de su tarea. Kreacher se alejó mascullando quien sabe qué cosas acerca de licántropos traidores, y Draco casi corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de Harry. Una vez ahí, tocó muy suavemente la puerta. Él sí era un señorito sangre pura con buenos modales y no iba a entrar sin avisar como hacían todos los demás.

Lupin le abrió. Se veía cansado, y le sonrió ampliamente mientras lo dejaba pasar.

—Buen día, Draco, justo iba…

—¿Cómo está Potter? —lo interrumpió Draco mirando hacia la cama. Harry parecía dormido, pero Draco se acercó para asegurarse de que estuviera respirando. Se tranquilizó cuando comprobó que así era y que, además, Harry ya tenía la herida prácticamente cerrada. Era evidente que le iba a quedar una fea cicatriz, pero en Harry eso era casi como regalarle un pelo a un gato.

—Míralo por ti mismo —dijo Lupin en voz baja, acercándose a él—. Está muchísimo mejor. El ungüento que le preparaste era de calidad inmejorable. Hablando de eso, hace un rato recibí carta de Severus. Viene una nota para ti con algunas indicaciones nuevas acerca del tratamiento de Harry.

Draco se giró a verlo a la cara.

—Pero Harry ya no quiere que sea yo quien… Quien… Quien esté aquí con él, haciéndole curaciones y cuidándolo.

Lupin sonrió y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

—Harry lo aceptará, te lo aseguro. —Le pasó la nota y dijo—: ¿Te importaría si voy a la cocina por un té?

—No, no, claro que no. Descanse, yo lo relevo —se apresuró a decir Draco, lleno de sentimientos contradictorios, deseando quedarse al lado de Harry pero, al mismo tiempo, temiendo esa misma circunstancia por todo lo que implicaba.

Lupin volvió a sonreírle con benevolencia y salió del cuarto casi sin hacer ruido. Draco pensó en lo increíble que era que un hombre tan apacible como Remus Lupin pudiera convertirse, una vez al mes, en una verdadera bestia infernal. Era la contradicción más grande del mundo.

Después de echarle otro vistazo a Harry para comprobar que seguía dormido, leyó la nota de Snape.

El grasiento no decía mucho. Sólo le indicaba que, ahora, en vista de la mejoría mostrada por Harry, la colocación del ungüento ya no sería cada dos horas, sino solamente tres veces al día. También agregaba que Harry ya podía comenzar a ingerir alimentos sólidos y podía tomar baños si así lo deseaba.

Draco arqueó una ceja y suspiró aliviado. Esas eran buenas noticias, suponía. Miró hacia Harry y se llenó los ojos con aquella vista.

Pasó saliva, preguntándose qué iba a suceder entre Harry y él cuando éste ya estuviera recuperado. Seguramente Harry continuaría con sus misteriosas escapadas junto con sus dos compinches, a hacer quién sabe qué cosas en preparación para enfrentarse a la batalla final contra Voldemort. Y ese día… ese día que Harry estuviera frente al cara de serpiente…

_Lo perderé para siempre._

Draco se derrumbó en la cama vacía, mirando fijo hacia Harry y sabiendo que, después de lo que le había dicho, las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellos dos. Harry ya no estaría interesado en su amistad, ni en volver a besarlo, ni hacerle mamadas ni nada. Lo que significaría que, de ahí en adelante, hasta el día de su mu… de su… De su partida de ese mundo, Harry y él convivirían poco o nada. Lo que equivalía a decir que desde ese instante Draco ya lo había perdido de todas maneras.

Se dejó caer hacia delante y se cubrió la cara con las manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Se quedó así bastante rato.

* * *

No sucedió mucha novedad durante ese día.

Cuando Harry despertó, fue evidente que ya estaba muchísimo mejor: ya podía sentarse sobre la cama apoyándose con cuidado en la cabecera. Molly le llevó comida caliente y pudo consumir un poco. Draco lo acompañó un par de veces al baño, todavía ayudándole a caminar, pero no tanto como el primer día. Todos en la casa pasaron a saludarlo a diferentes horas, incluso Tonks, los gemelos Weasley y el padre de éstos, Arthur. Ron Weasley había tenido el descaro de soltar risitas cada vez que veía a Draco, y éste pudo notar que Granger lo observaba con suspicacia e incredulidad. Malditos los dos, ya se lo irían a pagar. Cada una de las vistas de Harry se quedó largo rato acompañándolo, charlando con él. Y si en algún momento trataron de incorporar a Draco en la conversación, éste se escabullía discretamente. No tenía ánimos de socializar ni de recibir agradecimientos.

Estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, no lo calentaba ni el sol.

Harry le había estado aplicando la ley del hielo y era exasperante. Draco casi hubiese preferido que le gritara insultos, que arrojara cosas por todo el cuarto o hubiese una explosión de magia involuntaria por el lugar. Pero nada. Simplemente estaba ahí, junto a Draco, sin mirarlo directamente y sin dirigirle la palabra más que para lo necesario, usando un tono de voz frío pero cordial cuando lo hacía. Draco le colocó el ungüento dos veces, en la mañana y en la tarde, y Harry se quedó todo estoico e indiferente, como si Draco fuese un cualquiera.

Era desquiciante y Draco pronto se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Quería de regreso a su Harry cariñoso y sensual, al Harry buenorro y adicto al sexo que quería besarlo a la primera oportunidad.

En eso pensaba cuando, ya anocheciendo y estando los dos a solas en el cuarto, Harry le preguntó:

—Malfoy, ¿es coincidencia que cada vez que alguien va a venir a verme, Kreacher se aparece aquí justo antes?

Draco, ocupado preparando el ungüento para la aplicación de la noche, abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eh… ¿No?

Harry soltó una risita que fue música para los oídos de Draco; tenía todo el día que Harry no sonreía o se reía por causa de él. Dejó de preparar el medicamento y se giró a ver a Harry a la cara. Éste estaba sentado en la cama, vestido sólo con un pantalón de pijama como había estado todo aquel día. Lo estaba observando con un brillo inusual en la mirada.

—Eso creí —dijo Harry—. ¿Le pediste que te avisara cada vez que alguien va a venir, cierto?

—Eh… ¿Sí?

—¿Por qué?

Draco luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse al recordar el porqué.

—Porque… ¡Porque sí, Potter, no hagas preguntas estúpidas! Simplemente no quería que alguien entrara estando yo despeinado o impresentable, es todo. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Harry, obviamente, no le creyó. Lo miró escéptico.

—Como digas. Muy bien, ahora estoy listo para tomar una ducha. ¿Me ayudas?

Un latigazo de deseo y expectación cruzó el cuerpo de Draco, acelerándole el corazón y poniéndole sudorosas las manos. Ayudar a Harry a tomar una ducha involucraba verlo desnudo, tenerlo muy cerca, todo mojado y exquisito y… Joder. Esa sí iba a ser toda una prueba. Tenía que controlarse. Disimular.

—Si no hay más remedio —respondió intentando aparentar indiferencia y desagrado—. Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no? Ya te dije que me han obligado, así que lo haré, claro, porque me obligan. Que no se te olvide —finalizó con voz digna mientras caminaba hacia Harry con el mayor decoro que podía. Harry lo estaba mirando de manera curiosa, entre divertido y enojado—. ¿Pasa algo, Potter?

—No, nada. Sólo estaba tratando de recordar que te han obligado a estar aquí ayudándome, ya que no me ha quedado lo suficientemente claro con todas las veces que lo has repetido.

—Ja-ja-ja, qué gracioso, El Niño-que-Hace-Malos-Chistes. ¡Ya ponte de pie y vamos, que no voy a estar aquí parado esperándote todo el día!

Harry se puso de pie no sin algunos trabajos. Draco le tomó un brazo para pasárselo por encima del hombro y así, se dirigieron al baño, Draco tratando de ignorar la manera en que el cuerpo de Harry se le pegaba a su costado y el calor intoxicante que irradiaba. Joder, y eso que él llevaba ropa puesta.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse así por Harry Potter? ¿Por qué no con alguna brujita sangre pura, ya que estábamos? Todo se simplificaría tanto en la vida de Draco si fuera así. Todo.

Llegaron al baño, entraron y Draco cerró la puerta. Harry se zafó de su agarre y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Draco, con el corazón todavía bastante acelerado, evitó mirar aquel espectáculo y se distrajo yendo a la ducha a abrir el agua caliente. Se quedó ahí regulando las dos manijas hasta que el agua se sintió a una temperatura agradable.

—Ya está lista, Potter —le dijo, girándose hacia atrás. Casi le da un soponcio porque Harry estaba justo detrás de él y, al voltearse, sus caras quedaron a centímetros la una de la otra—. ¡Potter! —jadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? —dijo el otro en voz baja y una sonrisa ladina en la cara.

JODER. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Estaba desquitándose del pobre Draco poniéndole esas tentaciones horribles, espantosas e inhumanas. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, negándose a bajar la vista hacia las partes pudorosas del cuerpo de Harry, pero la ducha quedaba justo a su espalda y si continuaba caminando más, terminaría mojándose.

—¡SÍ! —exclamó, tomando a Harry de los brazos (joder, esos bíceps, tan duros, tan…) e intercambiando lugares con él. Fue entonces que Harry quedó junto a las cortinas de la ducha—. ¡Casi me matas del susto! Imagina, me giro y lo primero que veo es a tu cara de zoquete cuatro-ojos así de cerca… ¡Para infartar a cualquiera! Hablando de eso, quítate los anteojos —agregó con voz suave—. ¿O es que acaso te duchas con ellos puestos?

Harry, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, se quitó las gafas y las colocó sobre el lavamanos. Draco miró hacia el techo para evitar la tentación de deleitarse con la desnudez del otro.

—No, estoy acostumbrado a ver todo borroso cuando me baño. Gajes de ser ciego. Pero si tanto te preocupo, podrías ser mi lazarillo ahí dentro… ¿Te gustaría?

Harry había dicho todo eso con el mismo tono que había usado antes para seducir a Draco, a éste no le cupo ninguna duda. Volvió a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Me viste cara de perro, Potter? ¡NO, claro que no quiero ser tu lazarillo, ni quiero meterme a la ducha contigo! ¡Hazme el favor de meterte ya a duchar! TÚ SOLO.

Sintió el impulso de empujar a Harry, pero a tiempo recordó que el chico estaba todavía un tanto débil y tambaleante. Esperó pacientemente a que el moreno entrara dentro de la ducha, pero éste se movía tan lentamente que exasperó a Draco.

—Potter, ¿qué pasa?

—No puedo caminar ahí, Malfoy. ¿Y si me resbalo? Apenas puedo desplazarme con tu ayuda en tierra seca, imagina ahí dentro…

—¡Potter! ¡No voy a meterme a la ducha contigo!

—¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! Sólo… sólo sostenme un poco en lo que llego al chorro del agua… ¿por favor?

Draco se dio una palmada en la cara. Todos sus intentos de no ver ni tocar a Harry se estaban yendo al carajo. Suspiró sonoramente para que el otro escuchara con claridad y se enterara de que estaba enfadado, y entonces dio el par de pasos que lo separaban de aquel desnudo y delicioso Harry Potter.

—De acuerdo, voy a sostenerte y te metes al agua, pero me sueltas antes de que…

Apenas había pasado el brazo de Harry por encima de sus hombros como hacía siempre para ayudarlo a caminar, cuando Harry lo apretó más de la cuenta del cuello y, teniéndolo bien agarrado, tiró de él al tiempo que daba un gran paso hacia el agua. Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a nada; jamás se habría esperado que el aparentemente debilucho de Harry pudiera aplicar tanta fuerza para conseguir, no sólo caminar sin ayuda, sino tirar de él para desplazarlo de aquella manera.

Draco soltó un chillido nada digno al entrar al agua, no porque estuviera fría o caliente en exceso, sino por la sorpresa. En menos de dos segundos estuvo empapado de la cabeza a los pies, la tela de todo lo que traía puesto adhiriéndose desagradablemente a la piel.

—¡POTTER!

Harry estaba junto a él, tan pegado, tan cerca. Después de todo, el espacio en la ducha era reducido. Se estaba riendo a carcajadas y, si Draco no hubiese estado tan enojado, habría apreciado ese hecho tanto, tanto…

Porque la risa de Harry era uno de sus sonidos favoritos en todo el mundo.

Era una suerte (especialmente para Harry) que la túnica que traía puesta no era de las suyas (prestada de Potter, como toda la ropa que Draco usaba últimamente) pero entonces se acordó de sus zapatos. Miró hacia abajo. Oh cielos, sus hermosos zapatos de piel italianos. ¡Arruinados!

—¡POTTER! —gritó de nuevo pero Harry se rió más.

—¡No te esponjes, Draco, saliendo de aquí te secaré toda tu ropa!  _¡Accio varita!_ —ordenó, sacando la mano a través de la cortina de la ducha. A pesar del agua cayendo sobre sus ojos, Draco pudo observar la varita de Harry llegando a su mano derecha y luego, lo vio apuntarle a él con ella.

—¡NO! ¡No sé qué vas a hacer, pero no lo hagas! ¡Te lo advierto, Potter!

Harry sólo le sonrió más y murmuró con voz ronca:

—Quítate la ropa.

Draco lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¡NO! ¡Estás loco! —gimió, dando un paso hacia atrás. Pero Harry lo tenía atrapado en la ducha, entre su cuerpo y el muro de azulejos. Draco se topó de espalda con dicha pared.

Harry tenía ese brillo depredador en los ojos que Draco ya había aprendido a relacionar con los preliminares de una sesión de sexo. Ese pensamiento hizo que se le comenzara a poner dura a pesar de la incomodidad del momento. Joder, no, no. Él que ya no quería involucrarse más con Harry Potter, y éste no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

—Draco —masculló Harry, la voz ronca, baja—. ¿Por favor? —le suplicó, acercándose más, los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas dilatadas.

Draco tragó saliva y no pudo evitar pasar revista al cuerpo de Harry: la piel blanca brillando con las gotas de agua, las cuales resbalaban acariciándole los músculos levemente marcados que Draco se moría por volver a tocar, lamer, besar. Morder. Marcar como suyos. Se atrevió a bajar la mirada un poco más, más al sur, y tal como lo imaginó, Harry la tenía tan dura y lista como él.

Apretó los puños para no ceder al impulso de acariciar nada del cuerpo del otro.

Era tortura pura.

—Joder, Harry —dijo y tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —susurró casi sin pensar, hablando con él mismo en realidad.

—Porque te amo y te deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón —respondió Harry con voz profunda e íntima—. Dios, Draco, ¿en serio no lo ves? ¿Cómo puedo comprobártelo?

Draco levantó la mirada y buscó los ojos de Harry, incrédulo. Era obvio que Harry no podía verlo bien sin sus anteojos, pero aun así lo estaba escaneando con inseguridad y con miedo, pero también con mucha esperanza.

Draco se sintió flaquear.

No iba a poder soportarlo. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportarlo?

Harry, al ver que Draco no respondía, pareció tomar una resolución. Dio un paso atrás, levantó la varita y le dijo en voz baja y triste:

—Si no quieres, sal de la ducha y te secaré tu ropa. Yo… yo siento haberte mojado. Creo que malinterpreté las cosas, tu comportamiento hacia mí y lo que me dijo Remus… Lo lamento, Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea de qué le había dicho el licántropo a Harry, pero podía deducirlo.

—No, no lo lamentes —masculló.

Se acercó a Harry.

—¿No? —preguntó Harry con los ojos brillantes de nuevo, una lucecita de ilusión resplandeciendo en ellos.

—No —dijo Draco y le tomó la mano derecha, haciéndolo que le apuntara a él con su varita—. Mejor usa tus extraordinarios e injustos dotes de mago y desaparece esta ropa. Al fin que la túnica es tuya y los zapatos… ya están arruinados —dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera coqueta.

La sonrisa de Harry no tuvo parangón a nada que Draco hubiese visto antes.

Dios, sí. No podía aguantarlo más. Iba a besarlo. Iba a follárselo. Lo iba a hacer suyo. Otra vez.

— _Evanesco —_ murmuró Harry.

En cuanto Draco se quedó desnudo, ambos chicos se arrojaron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus bocas en un beso ardiente y desesperado.

Harry le pasó los brazos a Draco alrededor de la espalda, aferrándolo como a una tabla salvavidas, con impaciencia y ansiedad, como si se le fuera la vida. Draco sintió la erección de Harry frotarse contra la suya y casi se desmaya del deseo contenido.

Al diablo todo. Al diablo, pensó Draco mientras Harry gruñía, le mordía el labio y se restregaba contra él, estrellándolo contra la pared de azulejos y haciéndolo jadear.

No tenía idea de qué iba a suceder al salir de ese baño, ni al otro día, ni con su familia o con la guerra, pero mientras, mientras durara, mientras tuvieran vida y estuvieran así, llenos de cariño y deseo el uno por el otro, Draco lo iba a aprovechar, joder, sí que lo iba a aprovechar.

Hasta el último aliento.


	11. Tarta de melaza y jugo de calabaza

En ese momento fue evidente para Draco que Harry había estado fingiendo debilidad con el objeto de tenderle una trampa y poderlo cazar en la ducha; y que en realidad estaba mucho más repuesto y fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Fue evidente no sólo porque lo había sorprendido tirando de él para meterlo dentro del agua, sino porque en esos instantes se estaba oprimiendo bastante rudo contra él, aplastándolo contra la pared —azulejos helados y duros lastimándole la espalda, pero a Draco no le importaba—, meneando la cadera en movimientos circulares para provocar fricción entre sus erecciones y paseando sus manos por cualquier centímetro de la piel de Draco que pudiese alcanzar.

Harry dejó caer la varita al piso de la ducha como si hubiese decidido que le estorbaba demasiado. El instrumento mágico cayó produciendo un ruido tintineante que sonó a un tenue reclamo, y Harry ni siquiera se fijó donde había aterrizado; estaba muy ocupado con Draco como para que le importase. No dejaba las manos quietas, no dejaba de besarlo ni un segundo, y Draco no pensaba quejarse. Harry subió las manos desde la cintura de Draco, acariciando sus costados, pasando por sus pectorales y haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse cuando jugueteó con sus tetillas. Luego, las llevó hacia los hombros de Draco y se aferró de ahí, como si quisiera evitar que éste desapareciera o se escabullera. Draco, que había tenido durante mucho tiempo los brazos colgando a cada lado con las manos en puño, se atrevió finalmente a dejarse llevar por sus deseos y las ganas acumuladas. Tomó a Harry de la cintura y, armándose de valor, deslizó las palmas abiertas por sus caderas hasta su trasero. Acunó las perfectas y hermosas nalgas de Harry y deslizó los dedos por su hendidura.

Harry siseó de placer contra sus labios, obsequiándole a cambio un empujón tan fuerte que casi lo hace eyacular.

—Draco —masculló con adoración—. Jo-joder, sí —dijo y volvió a arquearse contra el rubio.

Draco jadeó y correspondió la pasión de Harry empujándose también hacia él. Presentía que aquello no iba a durar mucho. Los dos estaban tan calientes y habían pasado esos días sin ningún acercamiento que era obvio que no iban a demorar mucho en correrse.

Era urgente para ambos.

—Harry —dijo Draco, hablando en susurro contra los labios del otro; labios que no cesaban de besarlo y probarlo—, Harry, necesito… quiero… Quiero follarte. Déjame follarte.

Enfatizó su petición apretando el trasero de Harry y rozando un par de dedos por su entrada. Por Merlín, estaba que se moría por volver a sentir el interior ardiente y estrecho de Harry, de verlo a él subir y bajar encima suyo, de vaciarse en su interior. Quería repetir aquella memorable experiencia de poseerlo por completo.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Harry no sólo siseó, sino que gimió largamente casi como si estuviera en medio de un dolor. Separó su boca de la de Draco y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y oscurecidos. Dios, se veía perturbadoramente sexy.

—Draco, no hay nada que quiera más. Pero no creo que podamos porque… Justo ahora… Justo ahora, necesito  _esto_  —suspiró Harry, tomándolo de los hombros con rudeza y girándolo.

Lo estrelló de frente contra la pared de azulejos y volvió a atraparlo con su cuerpo. Draco no tuvo tiempo de quejarse por aquel cambio de posición, pues al mirar a Harry por encima de su hombro, éste le sostuvo la barbilla con una mano y le tomó la boca, besándolo con profundidad durante tanto rato que Draco se sumergió de lleno en el beso y se olvidó de que iba a reclamar algo.

Y al mismo tiempo que Harry le comía la boca de aquella manera tan salvaje, volvió a restregarse contra él, esta vez colocando toda la extensión frontal de su cuerpo contra la espalda y trasero de Draco. Y Draco pudo sentir la polla de Harry, ardiente, dura y mojada, apoyada contra su culo, frotándose al ritmo de los movimientos sinuosos del cuerpo de Harry, en un vaivén cadencioso que hacía que aquella erección se metiera ( _un poco, solamente un poco)_ entre sus nalgas. Y Draco, quien siempre había pensado que si Harry hacía eso se moriría del pánico, no tuvo tiempo de acobardarse porque era notorio que la intención de Harry no era penetrarlo. Sólo estaba así, frotándose… Arriba abajo, deslizando su miembro delicioso en medio de sus nalgas y, que se lo llevaran todos los demonios, porque, maldita sea, joder, mierda, eso  _se sentía tan bien_ que no quería que terminase _._

Draco gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando más de Harry. Estaba tan a punto, tan excitado, tan duro, que sabía que no duraría mucho más. Harry, por su parte, parecía estar igual: no dejaba de soltar gemidos y frases cortadas e incomprensibles entre beso y beso; besos que a cada momento se volvían más torpes y violentos, y al final sólo eran Draco y Harry con las bocas abiertas, tocándose lengua con lengua, mordiéndose un poco los labios, jadeando contra la boca del otro, compartiendo aliento, muy ocupados en mover sus caderas al unísono, muy concentrados en las sensaciones que estaban gestándose en sus vientres, en la polla de Harry, tan grande y dura como roca, frotándose así y  _oh dios_ , Draco se estaba muriendo, el calor devorándolo desde dentro y la quería en su interior, joder, sí, quería ser atravesado, invadido, dominado. Poseído.

_Quería a Harry dentro de él._

El pensamiento no fue tan aterrador como se habría esperado, y era imposible de ser negado.

—Harry, mierda,  _Harry —_ gimoteó. Quiso suplicarle que hiciera algo más, que aquello iba a volverlo loco, pero entonces Harry bajó su otra mano, aquella con la que no le sostenía la cara, la llevó directo a la entrepierna de Draco y le tomó su erección.

La mano grande, mojada y solícita de Harry envolvió su polla y apretó. Duro. Comenzó a moverse, estrujando, y Draco lloriqueó. Oh dios, estaba ya tan al borde, no iba a aguantar más, no…

—Draco, te amo. Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no te alejes más de mí —murmuró Harry contra su oreja, y Draco, frenético y tan caliente que era incapaz de negarle nada a Harry, meneó la cabeza diciendo que no. Entonces Harry, satisfecho con la respuesta, se prendió del cuello de Draco, mordiéndolo fuerte, dejándole marcas, chupando y sorbiendo como si Draco fuera su alimento—. Te necesito. Oh Draco, no te imaginas lo mucho que yo te… —se interrumpió y volvió a morderlo, fuerte.

—Joder, Harry… —Draco quiso quejarse, pero el dolor y la preocupación por aquellas mordidas pasaron al olvido casi al instante.

Sentía una pulsación mágica empujándolo hacia la pared, sosteniéndolo ahí, encadenándolo… Era la magia de Harry que los envolvía cálida y ceñidamente, Draco podía percibirla, y darse cuenta de ello fue avasallante. Mientras tanto, el dueño de ese poder, seguramente inconsciente de su despliegue de magia, lo estaba llevando rápidamente a un orgasmo. Su mano moviéndose con rudeza y eficiencia sobre el miembro de Draco, su boca trabada de su cuello, sus caderas restregándose, su polla frotándose, la punta deslizándose apenas un poco, sólo un poco, a través de su entrada, intrusiva, enorme y tan deseada, caliente y suave y Draco pudo sentirla, y bastó eso, la sensación de la punta del miembro de Harry dentro de él, para explotar.

Se empujó todavía más hacia atrás, apoyó las manos sobre la pared mojada, abrió la boca, gritó roncamente y comenzó a correrse a borbotones, la mano de Harry moviéndose sobre su miembro casi con furia mientras éste parecía contenerse de clavarse por completo en él.

Y aquello duró tanto, joder, y Draco estaba casi llorando, era demasiado bueno para creerse, las sensaciones, la felicidad, el desahogo, las palpitaciones y los estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo, y gimoteó y lloriqueó y dijo el nombre de Harry mil veces, mientras la mano dulce y amable del moreno no dejó de moverse hasta arrancarle la última gota, el último suspiro de placer.

Entonces Harry soltó a Draco y, con la mano llena de su esencia, la llevó hacia atrás y comenzó a acariciarse su propia polla con ansia y prisa, todavía apoyado contra Draco, aplastándolo de nuevo contra el muro, la punta de su erección todavía justo en la entrada del rubio, y éste, respirando agitado, apenas reponiéndose de su orgasmo, se quedó completamente quieto a disposición de Harry, permitiéndole la búsqueda de su culminación, moviendo la cadera  _todavía más_ hacia atrás, para que el moreno disfrutara del contacto y de la vista, y fue evidente que así fue, porque Harry no dejaba de murmurar palabras de agradecimiento y amor mientras se pajeaba con rapidez y dureza y miraba fijo hacia el punto donde su polla estaba apenas enterrada en el culo de Draco.

—Dra-Draco —jadeaba—, joder, Draco, te amo. Te amo, y voy a follarte, no así, no ahora, pero… Pronto. Eres tan hermoso. Te voy a besar todo y luego…  _Joder._

Draco, estremeciéndose de emoción por ser el causante de tanto placer en Harry, miró por encima de su hombro justo al tiempo que Harry se corría, que se derramaba por encima de su trasero, su semen ardiente apenas tocando la piel de Draco cuando el agua de la ducha ya estaba lavándolo, y Draco, en contra de todo sentido común, estaba  _anhelando_ que Harry se hubiese vaciado dentro de su cuerpo, y sabiendo que iba a pasar,  _que tenía que pasar,_ pronto, tarde o temprano, porque la cara de Harry al correrse, ese gesto de éxtasis, de placer y dolor, Draco quería verlo, quería verlo siempre y quería ver a Harry y la cara que pondría cuando finalmente estuviese poseyéndolo…

Harry se dejó caer hacia delante, terminando de eyacular y bramando fuerte. Abrazó a Draco con las fuerzas que le quedaban (que todavía eran muchas, sorprendentemente) y se quedaron así, el agua tibia cayéndoles encima, barriendo todo rastro de su reciente culminación. Draco jadeando contra el azulejo y empañándolo, Harry mordisqueándole el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían distraídamente el torso de Draco, haciendo énfasis en la cicatriz de su pecho que el mismo moreno le había hecho hacía apenas poco más de un año.

A Draco le costaba creer que alguien, especialmente el Niño-que-vivió, pudiera quererlo e idolatrarlo tanto.

Era perfecto.

Y no iba a durar.

Harry le murmuró palabras de adoración y de amor eterno y Draco sólo asintió, con un nudo formándosele en la garganta, apretando los ojos para no llorar.

* * *

El resto de su tiempo en la ducha transcurrió de manera normal, comportándose ambos como los dos adolescentes que eran mientras cada uno se dedicaba a limpiar su propio cuerpo como aquellos días en las duchas comunales del colegio.

Harry estaba de muy buen humor. Exultante, propiamente dicho. Gracias a eso y a que no dejaba de charlar, era que no se había percatado en absoluto de la melancolía que asolaba a Draco y de los pensamientos negativos que no dejaban de darle vueltas por la cabeza. En un momento dado y a manera de broma, Harry le había ofrecido la barra de jabón, sugiriéndole que se lavaran mutuamente y Draco lo había mandado al diablo.

Harry se había reído largo y tendido de la respuesta apresurada de Draco, sus pequeñas carcajadas resonando melodiosas en aquel pequeño recinto lleno de vapor y aroma a limpio. Draco sólo se quedó observándolo y, al final, tuvo que sonreír. La verdad era que en el fondo anhelaba poner sus manos encima de Harry y tocarlo de la cabeza a los pies; ansiaba cubrir con sus palmas cada recoveco y hurgar con sus dedos cada hendidura, besarlo y morderlo… Así que ponerle jabón mientras lo acariciaba habría sido la excusa perfecta, pero todavía no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Ya había tenido sexo dos veces con Harry Potter y en ambas ocasiones apenas sí le había tocado con las manos. La noche que pasaron juntos en la casucha de los Longbottom, Draco a duras penas se atrevió a acariciar un poco el pecho de Harry, y a tocarle los muslos y el trasero mientras el otro se montaba en él. Y en esa ocasión, en esa ducha, se había decidido a ser un poco más participativo e insinuante, manoseándole el culo a Harry con la intención de que él entendiera que Draco moría por follárselo de nuevo.

Y no sólo de eso. Draco no sólo se moría por follarse a Harry y explorar su cuerpo, sino que también se moría porque fuera Harry quien le besara y acariciara concienzudamente cada centímetro de piel.

Lamentablemente, después de la broma con el jabón, el otro chico no insistió, y Draco no podía negar que se sentía un poco decepcionado de que Harry no hubiese tratado con más ahínco. Porque Draco estaba más que inclinado a continuar teniendo sexo, cómo no. Si eso era lo que hacía feliz a Harry, estaba más que interesado en ayudar a mantener la moral del héroe por todo lo alto. Pero Harry parecía no tener intenciones de buscar otro acercamiento, al menos no en ese momento.

Porque, no obstante su buen ánimo y disposición, el moreno estaba comportándose un tanto extraño: se quedaba mirando a Draco con sumo interés y, aunque sonreía, se le veía pensativo. El momento se tornó en algo un tanto irreal, ambos metidos ahí en la misma ducha casi sin hablar y sólo observándose mutuamente, sumergidos cada uno en las profundidades de su mente.

Draco presentía que Harry ansiaba hablar con él acerca de  _eso_  que había entre los dos, de su gestante relación. De algún modo, sabía que Harry deseaba averiguar si, en primer lugar, entre ellos existía  _algo._ Y también sabía que no lo haría, que estaba dándole a Draco su espacio, su propio ritmo para establecer reglas o compromisos. Harry le estaba dando a Draco tiempo para descubrir qué era lo que quería o a dónde quería llegar con él, y Draco se lo agradecía muchísimo, pero, al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de torturarse con el pensamiento de que  _tiempo_ justamente era lo que no tenían.

Y, como siempre que el recuerdo de lo dicho por Snape acudía a su mente, Draco se tragaba el miedo y la pena, se contenía de hacer muecas de angustia y fingía una serenidad que no sentía en absoluto.

* * *

Terminaron de ducharse —al final Draco sí le ayudó a Harry un poco, especialmente a limpiarse la espalda, pues no quería que se lastimara su apenas recién aliviada herida— y, envueltos en toallas y dejando atrás la humedad y el calor del baño, salieron hacia el cuarto para vestirse. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo; Kreacher se apareció y desapareció sin decir una sola palabra, sólo frunció el ceño pronunciadamente pues los atrapó en pleno acto de ponerse su ropa interior.

Intercambiaron miradas de susto; ambos sabían que alguien venía. Se apresuraron a ponerse su ropa; Draco su túnica y Harry, su pijama, y justo estaban terminando cuando Molly entró.

Llevaba una bandeja con dos platos de comida y dos vasos grandes de zumo de calabaza. Draco hizo un mohín de disgusto: él odiaba ese zumo pero parecía que en esa casa nadie tomaba nota jamás de lo que le agradaba o desagradaba a él.

Molly se quedó paralizada en el dintel de la puerta mientras observaba a los chicos con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos; un gesto de sorpresa que a Draco le recordó muchísimo a Ginny. Molly pasaba sus ojos de Draco a Harry y viceversa; parecía impactada y fue cuando Draco cayó en cuenta de que  _los había descubierto._ Los dos tenían el pelo mojado, los muy estúpidos, y era indudable que recién se habían cambiado con ropa limpia. La túnica que Draco se había puesto ni siquiera era la misma que había traído antes, aquella que Harry había mandado a la tierra de las cosas desaparecidas con magia.

—Eh… Oh, yo… ¿Se ducharon, chicos? ¿Ju-juntos? —tartamudeó la mujer mientras se internaba en el cuarto. Dejó la bandeja en la cómoda y luego, torpemente, regresó por donde había entrado—. Me imagino que lo acompañaste para ayudar, ¿verdad, Draco? Qué buen chico eres… Esto… Yo-yo tengo que… irme. Les dejo su cena.

Y azotó la puerta, dejando a Draco y Harry en medio de un incómodo silencio. Incómodo al menos para Draco, ya que Harry no parecía afectado en absoluto. Estaba distraído, frotándose el enmarañado cabello con la toalla para secárselo mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto.

Fue cuando Draco vio su propio reflejo en el espejo y descubrió que tenía un chupetón enorme y muy visible en el cuello. Jadeó. ¡Con razón Molly Weasley se había dado cuenta!

—Mierda —masculló Draco después de unos segundos, tocándose con un dedo aquella marca morada, la cual se sentía extrañamente entrañable.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry—. ¿No tienes hambre? Joder, yo sí. ¡Pastel de carne y patatas! ¡Genial! —exclamó con alegría mientras se acercaba a la cómoda.

Draco no participaba en su entusiasmo por la comida. Todavía estaba en shock porque ¡ _joder, la señora Weasley acababa de darse cuenta de que se habían duchado juntos y que, cuando menos, se habían besado y hecho chupetones en el cuello!_ Y quizá ella ya sabía de antemano para cuál equipo bateaba Harry, y que le gustaban los chicos, y al verlo en esa situación con Draco sólo había tenido más que sumar dos más dos. Demonios. ¡Otra persona más en la lista de los listillos que descubrían su flamante relación homosexual! ¡A ese paso hasta Voldemort se iba a enterar! ¿Cómo Harry podía estar tan contento y despreocupado?

Abrió la boca para expresar su terror en voz alta, pero Harry se giró hacia él con gesto triste y le dijo:

—Sólo nos trajeron zumo de calabaza y a ti no te gusta. Llamaré a Kreacher para que te traiga otra cosa de beber. ¡Kreacher!

Draco cerró la boca sin decir palabra. El elfo se apareció, Harry le pidió té para los dos y "si hay algo de postre, también tráenos dos porciones grandes"; y entonces, gruñendo su desacuerdo, Kreacher se fue y Harry miró hacia Draco y le dedicó una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Harry nunca le había dirigido a él.

Y a Draco se le olvidó por completo qué era lo que hacía un momento le había estado preocupando tanto.

* * *

Se sentaron frente a frente a cenar, cada uno en una de las camas gemelas. Kreacher les había traído, aparte del té, enormes porciones de tarta de melaza, hecho que entusiasmó a Harry sobremanera. Draco sabía que ese era su postre favorito, de la misma forma que Harry sabía que a él no le gustaba el zumo de calabaza: por la pura y llana observación que se habían brindado el uno al otro a través de los años.

Estuvieron charlando  _casi_ amenamente durante todo ese tiempo que se entretuvieron cenando, aunque más propiamente dicho era Harry haciéndole preguntas a Draco acerca de todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que abandonó Hogwarts con los mortífagos al final de su sexto año hasta el instante que puso los pies en Grimmauld Place en calidad de refugiado.

En realidad Draco no tenía mucho qué contar. Sólo que Snape lo había ocultado en su propia casa, indeciso de presentar a Draco frente a Voldemort por ignorar cuál sería la reacción del Cara de Serpiente al hecho de que Draco no había tenido el valor de asesinar a Dumbledore. Le narró a Harry lo aburridos que habían sido aquellos días encerrado en el hogar frío y carente de comodidades de Snape (¡Ni siquiera tiene ni un elfo doméstico, ¿puedes creerlo?!), de cómo casi había muerto de inanición pues los víveres escaseaban, de cómo se lo había pasado leyendo libro tras libro a falta de cosas mejores que hacer, y también para embotarse el cerebro y así poder amortiguar el miedo y la incertidumbre que lo invadían cada vez que pensaba en que tal vez Voldemort querría matarlo a él y a toda su familia. Que días después, Snape había regresado con la novedad de que, en efecto, Voldemort lo quería muerto, pero que de alguna manera Lucius y Narcisa, en complicidad con Snape, consiguieron engañarlo para que creyera que renegaban de él y lo habían desheredado. Le contó cómo Snape le había dado la impactante noticia de que la Orden del Fénix iba a aceptarlo como refugiado, siempre y cuando entrara desarmado a su casa de seguridad.

Y eso era todo.

—Lo demás ya lo sabes… Llegué aquí, sin varita y, francamente, venía aterrorizado. Estaba seguro de que ustedes iban vengarse de mí. Aunque me esperaba cosas peores que las bromas que comenzaron a gastarme Ginny, Fred y George. —Soltó una risita y miró a Harry intensamente—. Ya te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que San Potter, ni más ni menos, era mi más acérrimo defensor ante ellos y ante el maltrato que me prodigaban.

Harry sonrió y continuó mirándolo a los ojos también de forma penetrante.

—Al verte llegar así de indefenso y después de saber lo que habías pasado, no pude más que caer rendido a tus encantos, Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo no querías que te defendiera si ya estaba loco por ti? Depresivamente loco, tengo que agregar, porque yo pensaba que eras cien por ciento heterosexual y que nunca tendría ni la más mínima esperanza de un acercamiento.

Draco, incapaz todavía de hablar de "ese tema", soltó un resoplido y se lo tomó a broma.

—No te culpes, Potter. Sé que soy irresistible. Ya lo ves, hasta Ginny se bebe los vientos por mí. Y creo que su madre también.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y jadeó, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡Qué golpe bajo, Malfoy! Creo que tendré que vengarme contándote cómo fue aquella vez que Ginny nos descubrió a Neville y a mí en la…

—¡No te atrevas, Potter, si no quieres que te pegue la lengua al paladar! —gritó Draco, todavía jugando, pero sintiéndose muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza porque  _joder,_ ese asunto no le agradaba en absoluto. Demonios, la simple mención de Longbottom le ponía los pelos de punta, porque cómo detestaba al muy desgraciado y a su mirada burlesca y presuntuosa que, Draco estaba seguro, intentaba decirle "Yo-follé-con-Potter-antes-que-tú".

No podía ni pensar en él sin enfurecerse.

Harry se rió mucho y se levantó de la cama. Le quitó a Draco el plato vacío de la cena y lo llevó, junto con el suyo, hasta la cómoda para dejarlos en la bandeja. Regresó con los platitos del postre y sirvió más té para los dos. Vaya que se encontraba mejor y repuesto si era él quien atendía a Draco y no al revés.

Continuaron charlando, y tanto Draco como Harry evitaron en lo posible hablar de Dumbledore y de su muerte. Era muy reciente y Draco sabía que a Harry todavía le dolía demasiado y que quizá no había perdonado a Snape completamente. Ellos y todos en la Orden del Fénix sabían que Snape había…  _hecho_  lo que había hecho, por petición expresa del anciano, ya que de cualquier forma una maldición mortal se lo estaba llevando a la tumba, y quería que Voldemort siguiera creyendo que Snape le era leal. Además, se había obligado a ello para ayudar a Draco.

Lo único que Draco le dijo a Harry acerca de eso, fue:

—No te imaginas cómo odio a Snape, Potter. —Harry puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto de "¿Y a mí me lo cuentas?". Draco sonrió con amargura—. No, en serio. Ahora te entiendo a ti y a tus compinches de Gryffindor. Es que Snape es… Quiero decir, Snape puede ser todo el héroe que quieras, y pudo haberte salvado la vida a ti con el antídoto contra el veneno de la mantícora, y a mí me salvó de Voldemort y todo, pero… Los métodos que emplea, el muy cabrón. La manera en que nos trata. Es un verdadero patán. Yo, por ejemplo, no le perdono que nunca me dijera nada acerca del Juramento Inquebrantable que le hizo a mi madre. O que estaba coludido con Dumbledore y sabían  _todo_ acerca de mi estúpida misión, dejándome seguir adelante a pesar de que estaba poniendo en riesgo tantas cosas y tantas vidas.

Bajó la mirada para no ver a Harry a los ojos, el resentimiento y la angustia dominándolo como cada vez que recordaba aquellos horribles días en los que se la pasó reparando el Armario Evanescente. Con la cucharita, hizo pedazos su trozo de tarta, desquitando su furia contra el pobre pan; todo el apetito se le había ido de repente.

—Si yo hubiera sabido… —continuó en voz baja y meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo; sentía la penetrante mirada de Harry en él—. Si hubiera sabido que tenía una opción, no me habría sentido así de acorralado y desesperado, no habría hecho todas aquellas locuras. El collar de ópalos, el veneno en la botella de hidromiel. Casi mato a Weasley. Y a aquella chica, Katie Bell. Cuando recuerdo lo que hice es que me doy cuenta de que tu amigo tiene toda la razón del mundo para odiarme y desconfiar de mí.

La mano de Harry apareció en su campo visual. Le quitó el plato con la tarta y lo colocó en la mesita entre las camas. Luego, le tomó una de sus manos y la apretó firmemente.

—Ron lo entiende —dijo Harry, hablando suave y quedamente—. Está en su naturaleza no confiar en los que son diferentes a él y es un tanto prejuicioso y rencoroso, pero ya se le está quitando. Hermione le hace bien y le ayuda a superar esos defectos. Pero a pesar de eso, él, como todos en la Orden del Fénix, sabemos por qué lo hiciste. Como dices, no tenías opción. Era eso o eran tus padres. Demonios, Draco, cualquiera con un gramo de materia gris puede comprenderte.

Draco resopló y se alejó de Harry obligándolo a soltarle la mano. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—Pero, ¿y si lo hubiera matado? A Weasley, quiero decir. ¿O a Bell, o a Dumbledore? No estarías diciendo esas cosas de mí ahora mismo. Me odiarías con todo tu corazón —finalizó en un susurro, horrorizado de lo mucho que siempre había temido esa posibilidad: la posibilidad de que Harry Potter lo aborreciera por quien era, por quien lo habían obligado a ser.

—Pero no fue así. Ninguno de ellos murió. Al menos no por tu mano, quiero decir.

—¡Por pura suerte! ¡Porque tú le salvaste la vida a Weasley embutiéndole aquel bezoar por la garganta! —gritó, encarando a Harry.

—¡Tal vez, pero ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es que fue un accidente! ¡Tú no eres un asesino, Draco! —exclamó Harry comenzando a levantar la voz como el rubio y poniéndose también de pie—. Recuerda que yo estaba en la Torre aquella noche. Te vi. No pudiste… hacerlo. Con Dumbledore. Estabas bajando la varita cuando los demás llegaron —finalizó en voz baja.

Draco no respondió y volvió a darle la espalda a Harry. Eso era verdad. Él sabía que no iba a ser capaz de matarlo, que estaba a segundos de aceptar su propuesta. Que aunque lo odiara (y vaya que lo odiaba, maldito Dumbledore, hijo de puta manipulador), jamás habría podido lanzarle ninguna imperdonable.

Quizá…

Quizá Harry tenía razón y ya era hora de comenzar a perdonarse a él mismo y de aceptar que todas aquellas calamidades y errores ocurrieron por su estupidez, por su inexperiencia y juventud, porque no había ningún adulto capaz de ayudarlo, pero, sobre todo, por la desolación que lo consumía por saber a sus padres en peligro. Pero que en el fondo y a pesar de todo…

—No eres una mala persona, Draco Malfoy.

Harry dijo eso casi como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos y los completara. Lo dijo en un susurro junto a su oreja, pues había caminado la distancia que los separaba y ahora estaba justo detrás de él. Lo dijo con una certeza tal que Draco no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a creérselo.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti, y tal vez yo ignore muchas cosas, pero si hay algo que sí sé es que jamás me enamoraría de alguien perverso o de mal corazón —agregó Harry con un tono de voz convencido, firme y apasionado.

La columna vertebral de Draco se estremeció en medio de un escalofrío. Fue casi como si Harry le hubiese besado o acariciado con las meras palabras formuladas.

Se estremeció todavía más porque Harry lo abrazó desde atrás, apretándolo entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo, aceptándolo tal como era. Era una sensación abrumadora pero, al mismo tiempo, reconfortante y curativa.

Dios, Draco sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un yunque que cargara sobre los hombros y no se había dado cuenta de que lo traía.

—Draco…

—¿Y si Weasley hubiera muerto? —masculló Draco, interrumpiendo a Harry—. ¿Puedes imaginarte ese escenario? Me habrías odiado. No estaríamos así.

—No era tu intención matarlo, ¿o sí? —respondió Harry en voz baja, su aliento cálido contra la nuca de Draco—. No sabías que esa botella iba a terminar siendo bebida por nosotros. No tenías idea, Draco, ¿por qué te torturas pensando en algo que ni siquiera pasó?

Draco no respondió. No se atrevió a decirle que le aterrorizaba la idea de que por culpa de sus pecados pasados, Harry no hubiera querido nunca nada con él.

—No voy a odiarte por algo que no sucedió, por algo de lo que no tuviste culpa directa —continuó hablando Harry atrás de él—. En todo caso, ¿por qué no me odias tú a mí por lo que pasó en el baño de Myrtle? ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¡Yo estuve a punto de matarte a ti!

—Es diferente —susurró Draco, cerrando los ojos. El dolor fantasma del  _sectumsempra_ también era una de sus recurrentes pesadillas; saber que casi muere por mano de Harry, justamente—. Tú ni siquiera sabías lo que hacía esa jodida maldición.

 _Además, quizá yo me lo merecía,_ dijo la vocecilla cruel y despiadada de su interior.

—¡Tú tampoco sabías que Ron bebería de ese hidromiel, ni que Katie abriría la caja con el collar! —exclamó Harry comenzando a impacientarse.

Draco se zafó de su agarre y se giró para verlo a los ojos.

—¿A dónde demonios quieres llegar con esta conversación, Potter?

Harry lo miró desconcertado durante unos segundos.

—No lo sé —admitió por fin, bajando la voz—. De verdad no lo sé. Sólo quiero… Mejor dicho, no quiero que tengas un concepto tan bajo de tu propia valía como persona. Eres  _buena_ persona, Draco. Eres valiente, eres leal y eres un mago muy poderoso. ¿Recuerdas el  _depulso_  sin varita que me arrojaste aquella mañana en la casa de Neville, después de nuestra noche juntos? —Sonrió—. Casi me hiciste atravesar la pared. Joder, se me pone dura cada vez que me acuerdo.

Draco lo miró con divertida incredulidad.

—Potter, de veras estás loco.

—Pero por ti, Draco Malfoy. Y no voy a dejar que los errores del pasado te torturen toda la vida. Mírate ahora,  _admírate_ ahora. Ve quién eres, en quién te has convertido. Eres uno de los miembros más valiosos de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Crees que no sé todo lo que hiciste por mí en las bóvedas de Gringotts? Remus me lo contó. Del hechizo que me arrojaste, de la manera en que me sacaste a pesar de que Ron y los demás te atacaron.  _Encima de la mantícora_ casi hasta la calle. Me salvaste la vida, Draco. ¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significa? Yo casi te maté el año pasado y tú, en cambio, me salvaste a mí. Estoy aquí  _gracias a ti._ Te debo todo.

Draco apenas podía pasar saliva, culpa del enorme nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Quería gritar de impotencia y de dolor. No era justo que el pobre ingenuo de Harry estuviese tan agradecido de estar vivo cuando tenía una maldita profecía pendiendo de su cabeza que…

—Y yo… —continuó Harry, ajeno a los pensamientos de Draco—… Yo, no lo sé, pero quiero pensar… Digo, me gustaría pensar que… Que si me salvaste fue por… Porque no te soy tan indiferente. Eso, más los besos y los encuentros que hemos tenido… Y sé que también me cuidaste la primera noche, que casi no dormiste por estar pendiente de mí, dándome de beber y poniéndome el ungüento. Que tú mismo elaboraste mis medicamentos.

—Snape me…

—¡No me salgas con eso! —exclamó Harry, interrumpiéndolo—. No te creo ni por un segundo que Snape  _de verdad_ te haya obligado. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello dejándoselo adorablemente revuelto—. Mira, Draco, sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, que quizá tus padres nunca acepten que tengas una relación conmigo, pero…

Dejó de hablar. No necesitaba completar la frase, y él lo sabía. Sabía que Draco lo comprendía.

—¿Por qué sacas este tema ahora? —murmuró Draco, sintiéndose cansado y derrotado—. Creí que me estabas dando tiempo para pensar bien las cosas.

Harry frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué creíste eso? Nunca te lo dije, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, sí pensé en darte tiempo, pero… ¿cómo demonios supiste?

Draco sonrió triste.

—De la misma manera en que sé de la tarta de melaza y tú sabes del zumo de calabaza —dijo con voz resignada, mirando a Harry directo a los ojos—. Porque creo que nos conocemos mutuamente mejor de lo que creemos, porque sabemos miles de cosas el uno del otro sin haber hablado casi nunca entre nosotros más que para insultarnos. Porque creo que yo también te… —No pudo decirlo, no todavía. Suspiró—. ¡Qué maldito grano en el culo eres, Harry Potter! —finalizó.

Harry apretó los labios, conteniéndose para no reír.

—Draco Malfoy… te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

Fue lo último que diría durante un largo rato.

* * *

Caminó hasta llegar a Draco, lo tomó de los brazos y lo besó. Duro, largo, profundo. Gimió y mordió sus labios, golpeó sus dientes con su lengua. Draco se abandonó a él, cedió, lo permitió. Abrió la boca y dejó que Harry Potter lo asaltara de aquella manera feroz.

Y Harry lo besó y lo besó durante minutos enteros, el sabor a miel de la tarta de melaza y el dulce del azúcar del té colándose hacia él, presentes en su saliva caliente, adictiva y deliciosa, y Draco se sintió embriagado porque aquel beso parecía no tener fin, porque Harry le chupaba el alma, lo trasportaba, hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas y se sintiera mareado, porque le giraba el mundo completamente al revés.

Y para cuando Harry finalmente decidió separar sus rostros, Draco sabía que la hora había llegado.

—Potter —susurró, y Harry lo miró. El moreno estaba desabrochándole la túnica con movimientos torpes, como si tuviera los dedos entumidos—. ¿Dejarás de ser un charlatán y finalmente cumplirás con lo que dijiste que me harías?

Harry lo miró con gesto interrogante durante un momento, pero entonces pareció recordar y comprender. Abrió mucho los ojos, se sonrojó, las pupilas se le dilataron y se mordió los labios.

—Oh. De acuerdo. Si eso es lo quieres, claro. Lo haré.

Draco soltó una risita porque Harry parecía haberse puesto nervioso de repente. Si antes ya había estado teniendo problemas para abrirle la túnica, ahora simplemente no conseguía hacerlo. Draco le dio un manotazo para alejarlo y él mismo comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—Qué mártir estás hecho, Potter, estoy seguro de que odiarás cada minuto —dijo en tono de burla y Harry sonrió, mirándolo con avidez mientras Draco se desnudaba—. Solo que… Quisiera que todavía no…

Como antes, Draco comprobó de nuevo, no sin algo de fastidio, que entre ellos dos ya parecía existir algún tipo de  _legeremancia_ y que era cursi y ridículo y más le valía a Potter no contárselo a nadie y ni siquiera mencionarlo entre ellos dos.

Harry, maldito fuera, parecía comprender cada palabra pensada por Draco.

—No te preocupes, Draco… —comenzó a jadear mientras se quitaba a toda velocidad sus pijamas y su ropa interior—, te prometí que no se lo diría a nadie hasta que tú quisieras decirlo, y voy a cumplirlo.

Draco resopló de risa. De pronto se sentía  _feliz_ y no comprendía ni por qué.

—Como sea, me temo que ya es muy tarde para eso. Creo que medio mundo ya está enterado. No me extrañaría que mañana nos llegue una tarjeta de felicitación de parte de Voldemort.

—¿Qué? —resolló Harry mientras se peleaba con su pantalón y caía de espaldas en la cama—. ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién les dijo? ¿De quiénes estás hablando?

—No importa —le aseguró Draco, terminando de quitarse la ropa interior. Harry continuaba muy ocupado peleando con su gran adversario el pantalón de pijama, el cual se le había enredado entre sus delgadas y largas piernas.

Piernas que Draco se moría por tocar, por verse aprisionado entre ellas, sujetado bien apretado, y luego…

Joder, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan excitado?

Terminó de quitarse la totalidad de su ropa y no se sorprendió de mirar la enorme erección que ya estaba ostentando. Harry tampoco perdió nota. Observó a Draco acercarse a él con la boca abierta y el rostro arrebolado por el deseo y expectación.

—¿No importa? —masculló Harry, mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras Draco llegaba hasta él a la cama y le ayudaba a quitarse el pantalón de pijama y los calzoncillos—. Joder, ¿estás seguro, Draco? ¿Y si llega a oídos de tu padre?

Draco arrugó el gesto.

—Si vuelves a mencionar a Lucius en mi presencia, y especialmente en un momento  _como este,_  me largaré de aquí dejándote duro y seco, Potter. ¿Entendiste? Ahora, pórtate bien y haz lo tuyo. ¿Por dónde dijiste que comenzarías?

Se montó a horcajadas encima de Harry. Ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos y más que listos, y sisearon de placer cuando la piel de sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto. Harry no perdió tiempo, rodeó a Draco con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él lo más cerca que pudo. Draco sintió sus erecciones rozarse y puso los ojos en blanco de puro éxtasis.

Vio a Harry pasar saliva, jadear y morderse los labios. Esa simple visión ocasionó que la erección de Draco respingara y soltara unas gotitas de preseminal que seguramente humedecieron la polla de Harry.

Harry gimió, metió la mano derecha entre ellos, tomó la erección de Draco y, con el pulgar, embadurnó ese líquido ardiente. Draco siseó y se arqueó contra él.

—Dije que comenzaría comiéndote el culo, Draco —susurró Harry, incorporándose de la cama con Draco encima, soltándolo de su polla e intercambiando lugares con él. Acostó a Draco en la cama y le dirigió una mirada oscura cargada de un profundo y enorme deseo—. Y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer primero. Voy a comerte y a follarte con la lengua, hasta que seas una masa aguada y me supliques por más. Vas a suplicarme que te folle, Draco Malfoy. Y entonces, quizá te dé el gusto. Gírate, rubito. Te quiero con el culo al aire.

Draco gimió largamente. Joder, escuchar a Harry hablar así le ponía de modos inimaginables. Saber que Harry iba a hacerlo suyo, le ponía mucho más. El miedo que había sentido alguna vez ante la expectativa de ser follado había desaparecido. Sólo quedaban anhelo, muchas ganas y un deseo avasallante y perturbador.

Se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Sintió las manos de Harry tocándole el trasero y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, gemir y arquearse.

Enterró en lo más profundo de su mente el miedo de que aquella fuera la primera y la única vez. No quería ni pensar en el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos, en que cada día podía ser el último, en que cada encuentro podía no repetirse jamás… Y no, no quería pensar, pero tampoco podía ignorar el deseo que sentía de no dejar que Harry se marchara de su vida sin saber lo que era pertenecerle por completo.

No iba a dejar que Harry se fuera de su vida sin haberle obsequiado lo mejor que podía brindarle. Así que justamente eso iba a hacer.

Harry se inclinó sobre él, oprimió toda la extensión de su cuerpo sobre Draco, su vientre contra su culo, su pecho contra su espalda, sus labios en su nuca, besándolo, mordiéndolo, en su oreja, susurrándole.

—Te amo, Draco.

 _Y yo a ti,_ fue lo que Draco pensó al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y los labios para no dejarlo escapar.

Maldito destino que le daba a probar de lo mejor para luego arrebatárselo.

Qué jodida vida le había tocado jugar.


	12. Amor en los tiempos de guerra

—No tengas miedo, jamás...  _Jamás_  haría algo que pudiera lastimarte —susurró Harry y entonces pareció pensarlo mejor y agregó con voz culpable, quizá recordando su momento infame con el  _sectumsempra—: Ya no. Nunca más._

Harry le había dicho aquello quizá porque, bajo su tacto, Draco había comenzado a estremecerse, su piel erizándose bajo las grandes manos del moreno. Pero Draco no tenía miedo. En ese momento, si había algo de lo que Draco podía estar tan malditamente seguro que apostaría toda su herencia monetaria y mágica, era que Harry era capaz de protegerlo aun a costa de su propia vida; mucho menos lo veía capaz de hacerle daño. Si Draco se había estremecido quizá había sido por el bochorno de estar tan expuesto, por la emoción y el deseo, por la expectación y la novedad. En el fondo, intuía que ser penetrado no era tan malo como lo hacían ver. Después de todo, Harry se había visto bastante feliz aquella noche cuando Draco se lo hizo a él.

Y en ese momento, Harry tenía a Draco bocabajo sobre una de las camas de la diminuta habitación que compartían en Grimmauld Place, cama también bastante diminuta como para acomodar a dos chicos así de crecidos, pero ¿quién se estaba preocupando por eso, si el objetivo era no estar cómodos sino...?

—Espera un segundo, Draco —dijo Harry de repente y quitó sus manos ardientes del trasero del rubio. Éste de inmediato extrañó su toque cálido y sintió un escalofrío.

Harry se levantó a apagar las luces, dejando solamente encendida una tenue lámpara de gas que estaba en el muro entre las dos camas. Buscó su varita y aseguró la puerta con magia, colocó un  _muffliato_ alrededor de ellos y, finalmente satisfecho, regresó a la cama con Draco, no sin antes sacar de su mochila la misma botellita de lubricante que había usado en la casucha de los Longbottom, allá en el Callejón Knockturn. La dejó sobre la mesita de noche, a su alcance.

Draco pasó saliva al ver esa botellita. Una punzada de pánico le agitó el ánimo, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse. Tenía entendido que la relajación era parte importante del proceso de "preparación", así que... Relajado debía quedarse. No tenía idea de que, posteriormente, ya cuando tuviera tiempo de recordar toda aquella escena en retrospectiva, se daría cuenta de que había sido el más estúpido del mundo al tener miedo, al creer que le dolería. Porque tal como Harry se lo había vaticinado, él iba a tomarse su tiempo para provocarlo con caricias y besos lentos; tanto, que Draco terminaría  _rogando_ porque lo penetrara.

Y en ese momento, todavía bocabajo con la cabeza ladeada para no perderse los movimientos de Harry y con el cuerpo tan tenso como tabla, Draco observó al otro chico sonreírle cálidamente antes de subirse a la cama apoyado con las rodillas y arrastrase hasta quedar encima de las piernas cerradas del rubio. Soltó una risita al ver lo nervioso que estaba éste.

—Oh Draco... —fue lo que dijo en un suspiro divertido y sofocado—. Si pudieras verte desde acá atrás, qué bonitas...  _espaldas_  tienes.

"Espaldas", sí cómo no, pensó Draco y resopló con sorna antes de brincar involuntariamente porque Harry había posado sus manos justo abajo de sus hombros, en sus omóplatos, suavemente, sin apoyarse, leve como el toque de una tela. Acarició la espalda de Draco y se dejó caer hacia delante, inclinándose hasta quedar encima de él, besando esa misma piel que tocaba, sacando la lengua para lamer cada centímetro mientras que con sus manos continuaba acariciando, reconfortando, reconociendo y haciéndose dueño. Sus manos no dejaban de pasearse por la espalda y los costados de Draco, moviéndose con soltura, acariciando con adoración y vehemencia.

Draco suspiró y comenzó a relajarse en medio de aquel tratamiento tan dulce y devoto... Porque era imposible no hacerlo. Harry era tan adorable y tan cariñoso; Draco se sentía inmensamente afortunado de ser el objeto de su...  _amor._ Poco a poco, los besos de Harry fueron bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Sin quitar las manos de encima de Draco, Harry se incorporó y dijo con voz ronca:

—Abre las piernas, ángel.

Si se lo hubiera pedido cinco minutos antes, Draco seguramente habría dicho que no, pero en ese instante no pudo negarse a la petición; estaba tan embebido en el momento que ni siquiera reparó en el apodo con el que Harry acababa de llamarlo. Hizo lo que le pidió: abrió las piernas sobre la cama y Harry se hincó en medio de ellas. Éste acarició el trasero de Draco con gran lasciva, abarcando toda la extensión de él con sus enormes manos, deslizando sus pulgares entre la hendidura, rozando, rozando... Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba casi como por voluntad propia, como si fueran metal siguiendo el magnetismo que irradiaban las manos del moreno, buscando más de esas caricias, pidiendo sin palabras que esos toques llegaran a mucho más.

Entonces las manos de Harry lo tomaron de sus huesudas caderas y tiraron hacia arriba. Emitiendo un jadeo de sorpresa, Draco se dejó llevar y levantó toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo hasta quedar apoyado de rodillas, las piernas bien abiertas con Harry ahí en medio. Draco, avergonzado a grado máximo de tener el cuerpo en aquella postura y de  _estar disfrutándolo_ , enterró la cara entre las mantas y sábanas a pesar del calor; estiró los brazos hacia delante y aferró con puños la ropa de la cama mientras Harry reptaba para acercarse más a él, obligándolo a abrir más las piernas, tomando cada nalga con una mano enorme y así, separándoselas y rozando con sus pulgares su trémula entrada.

—Merlín bendito,  _Draco..._

Draco casi se pierde ese jadeo emitido por Harry ya que tenía media cara enterrada en el colchón. Ladeó su rostro para poder respirar, sentía que se ahogaba; el calor que amenazaba con consumir su cuerpo desde el interior parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada caricia de las manos diestras de Harry, con cada jadeo y gemido que el moreno soltaba... El chico detrás de él parecía estarse muriendo tan solo con eso, tan solo con tener a Draco así, a cuatro patas, con el trasero al aire, con  _esa_ vista que le estaba ofreciendo, tan sólo con tocarlo y estar viéndolo. Y si Harry estaba así sólo con eso, Draco no podía ni pensar en cómo se pondría cuando finalmente consiguiera estar dentro de su cuerpo... Draco recordaba muy bien cómo se sentía  _follarse a alguien_ , era como  _estar en el_ cielo, lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. ¿Harry lo disfrutaría tanto cómo cuando se montó en Draco? ¿Draco disfrutaría estar abajo tanto como Harry lo había hecho?

Las evidencias apuntaban a que sí.

Entonces Harry hizo algo;  _algo_  que Draco sabía que existía pero que justo antes de ese momento le había dado mucho asco: bajó su rostro hasta el trasero del rubio y  _comenzó a besarlo._

Sí, sí, justo _ahí._

—Ohhhh —fue lo único que Draco pudo decir porque  _eso,_ en vez repugnarle, se sintió extraordinaria e inesperadamente  _bien—. Joder, joder, joder —_ comenzó a mascullar porque Harry estaba besando su abertura como tantas veces antes lo había hecho ya con su boca, usando sus labios con fuerza, succionando, como si de verdad el trasero de Draco tuviera buen sabor, como si realmente fuera de su agrado, quizá dando una que otra pequeña y suave mordida y entonces...

Llegó lo mejor.

Harry metió la lengua en su entrada y Draco casi brinca en la cama de lo bien que se sintió.

—AHH —no pudo evitar exclamar en voz muy alta, levantando la cabeza y arqueando el cuello tanto que casi se desnuca, olvidándose de que unos segundos antes tenía el rostro clavado en la cama cual avestruz por la vergüenza.

Harry comenzó a meter y a sacar su lengua en Draco, y Draco podía percibirla, y eran sensaciones increíbles: se sentía pequeña, dura y húmeda, y no llegaba tan profundo como a Draco le hubiese gustado, pero ese pequeño órgano introduciéndose una y otra vez en su abertura, saliendo y lamiendo su sensible piel, acompañada de los labios de Harry que de pronto lo besaban y succionaban alrededor, y sus dientes que daban pequeñas y cariñosas mordidas... Era increíble, pero de pronto Draco se sintió con la necesidad  _de más._

—Más —jadeó casi involuntariamente y, sin estar seguro si Harry lo escuchó o no, empujó su parte trasera hacia el moreno y, agradecido, se dio cuenta de que algo más se había unido a la lengua del chico: un dedo. Un dedo de Harry que ahora se unía a su lengua y comenzaba a introducirse muy lentamente, ayudado con montones de saliva que la talentosa boca de Harry había dejado ahí. Y así, mientras ese dedo se movía lento para introducirse apenas un poco, la lengua de Harry continuaba lamiendo y chupando a su alrededor.

La otra mano de Harry se movió por debajo de Draco y buscó la erección del rubio, la cual estaba hinchada y escurría montón de preseminal. Draco se estremeció y se arrojó más hacia atrás cuando Harry comenzó a acariciarlo, y no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando el moreno dejó de besarle el culo y se movió hacia atrás pero sin sacar el dedo.

La mano de Harry con la que le acariciaba el miembro tiró de éste hacia atrás y Draco sintió la lengua de Harry lamiéndole la polla, deslizando su lengua hacia sus testículos y luego hacia esa pequeña área de piel sensible que existe entre éstos y el ano. Harry repitió ese movimiento varias veces y se rió complacido cuando Draco exclamó:

—¡Merlín, Harry, no pares, joder, no pares! ¡Dame más, por favor...! Dame...

Draco no pudo formular en su mente qué era  _eso_ que quería que Harry le diera, mucho menos pudo decirlo en voz alta. Pero en el fondo lo sabía, y Harry también, si es que algo se podía deducir de las risitas complacidas que el jodido engreído soltaba y de los jadeos y suspiros indecorosos que Draco podía escucharle a la perfección. Dándole una última y significativa lamida a todo lo largo del miembro de Draco, Harry se incorporó de nuevo y soltó a Draco para buscar la botellita de lubricante, todavía con un dedo dentro de su culo y moviéndolo cadenciosamente. Abrió la botella y Draco sintió frialdad y humedad cuando Harry vació una gran cantidad del líquido alrededor de su dedo... entonces, sin previo aviso, metió dos y comenzó a moverlos con más libertad gracias a la lubricación.

Draco gimió y se empujó más hacia Harry, gratamente sorprendido de no estar sintiendo dolor. Justo estaba sospechando que Harry quizá le había colocado algún hechizo anestésico en aquella zona, cuando el moreno introdujo un tercer dedo y  _entonces sí,_ Draco respingó por la repentina y desagradable molestia.

—¡Potter! —exclamó, intentando retirarse y moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al jodido héroe por encima del hombro.

Pero Harry no le dio tregua. Aprovechando que tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás, Harry se le dejó caer encima y reclamó su boca con la suya: dejando los tres dedos quietos en su interior, comenzó a besarlo con una pasión tal al mismo tiempo que continuaba acariciando su erección.

Si había algo en esa vida a lo que Draco no podía negarse, era a corresponder los besos del maldito de Harry Potter. Porque, oh diablos, el grandísimo cabrón besaba  _tan bien,_ le daba rabia reconocerlo pero era cierto, y era totalmente adictivo y relajante y excitante a la vez _._ Además, era evidente que para Harry no había actividad mejor que besar a Draco, y lo demostraba haciendo ruidos de placer, como en ese momento que estaba gimiendo como desesperado, besándolo rudamente, largo y profundo, de tal modo y durante tanto tiempo que Draco no tuvo más remedio que relajarse y, oh sorpresa, incluso dejó de sentir los tres dedos insertados en su trasero. O al menos dejó de sentirlos como una molestia.

De nuevo relajó el cuerpo e incluso comenzó otra vez a empujarse hacia atrás, buscando más del dulce y ardiente tratamiento que Harry estaba dándole. Harry se percató de su respuesta y gimió con satisfacción, como aprobando la actitud nuevamente sumisa de Draco. Sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo, comenzó a mover con delicadeza los tres dedos dentro de su trasero, despacio, adentro y afuera. Draco jadeó y dejó de besar a Harry, le costaba concentrarse; repentinamente eso se estaba sintiendo  _muy bien._ Y más cuando, sin previo aviso, la punta de uno de esos dedos rozó  _algo_ dentro de Draco que mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—¡DIOS MÍO! ¿Qué...? —gritó Draco realmente sorprendido, había sido como si Harry hubiese presionado un botón de respuesta automática, era... era...

Harry se alejó un poco riéndose entre dientes con entera satisfacción, el grandísimo y redomado cabrón, y volvió a acariciar el interior de Draco de esa misma forma, rozando de nuevo ese punto y provocando que Draco volviese a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la cama, pero esa vez no de vergüenza sino porque aquel placer era demasiado como para soportarlo de manera estoica. Harry lo volvió a hacer, una, dos, tres veces más, y Draco ahora estaba retorciéndose, empujando las caderas hacia arriba, la cara hacia abajo, tomando las mantas con sus puños y casi rompiéndolas, gimiendo muy alto. No obstante, aquello no era suficiente: los dedos de Harry  _apenas_ sí se sentían, Draco sentía  _(presentía)_ que había más, que necesitaba más, que con eso no iba a poder conformarse. No pudo resistirlo, necesitaba buscar algo que lo ayudara a correrse, a terminar... tuvo que suplicar.

—Harry, Harry, oh dios, sí... por favor, por favor,  _dame más. Ya no aguanto..._

Sollozó y apretó los ojos; si hubiera podido echar un vistazo hacia abajo de su cuerpo no se habría sorprendido de mirar una gran mancha húmeda, culpa de la gran cantidad de líquido preseminal que estaba escurriendo su bamboleante y necesitada erección. Sentía que iba a explotar pero era como si algo lo estuviera reteniendo. Estaba al borde del precipicio con todo el ánimo de saltar pero atado a algo que le impedía hacerlo.

Lentamente, evidentemente sin ganas de lastimarlo, Harry sacó los dedos de su culo.

—No... —jadeó Draco, mirando de nuevo hacia atrás, sintiéndose terriblemente vacío—. No dejes de hacer eso, ah...  _Harry._

Harry, el muy descarado, sonrió entrañablemente ante su reacción. Desde su postura, Draco podía mirarle bien el rostro y no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por el vuelco que le dio el corazón ante la manera totalmente amorosa con la que Harry estaba observándolo. Pero entonces, Harry pasó sus verdes ojos del rostro de Draco hacia su trasero y la expresión le cambió completamente. Los ojos se le oscurecieron y entreabrió los labios.

Draco suprimió un escalofrío.

Pero lo que Harry tenía en la mirada no era solo deseo, no era solo lasciva.

_Era ternura, preocupación. Amor._

Draco, sintiéndose sobrepasado, observó a Harry cerrar los ojos y pasar saliva, como si estuviera conteniéndose fuertemente. Entonces, Harry suspiró profundo, abrió los ojos y miró directo a los de Draco.

—Tengo que preguntarte... ¿todavía quieres continuar? Yo... —decía Harry con la voz temblorosa, como si le costara muchísimo trabajo aguantarse las ganas de simplemente tomar a Draco de las caderas y enterrarse en él sin miramientos—. Yo puedo parar. Puedo...  _Todavía_ puedo parar. Estamos a tiempo, si no estás seguro... Podemos parar —repitió trémulamente.

Draco gruñó y cerró los ojos.

—Potter, si no continúas  _ahora mismo,_ voy a matarte. ¡No estoy para tu gallardía gryffindoresca! —exclamó con voz ahogada. Entonces, agregó en un tono un poco más lastimero—: Por Merlín, Potter,  _estoy muriéndome_ aquí abajo y tú estás ahí todo considerado y galante, pero... En serio, Harry. Quiero continuar. Necesito esto.  _Te necesito a ti._

—Oh —fue lo que dijo Harry y entonces bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el culo de Draco—. De acuerdo, yo... Cielos.  _Oh Draco —_ gimoteó Harry, cambiando el tono de voz drásticamente y, tomando a Draco de cada nalga, se las separó lo más que pudo.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente a ese punto donde sus dos cuerpos se unían, Harry comenzó a penetrarlo. Finalmente.

Draco cerró los ojos pues la sensación era demasiada... Sentía perfectamente la erección de Harry entrando en él, y la percibía extremadamente dura y enorme, pero no quería asustarse; el chico luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no volver a entrar en pánico y, así, mantenerse relajado.

Suspiró, aflojó el cuerpo y esperó...

Resultó. Harry consiguió entrar completamente en él con un solo movimiento largo y suave... se enterró hasta el fondo, hasta que Draco sintió los testículos del moreno chocar y balancearse, deliciosos y pesados, contra los suyos propios; hasta que sintió el vientre ardiente de Harry contra sus nalgas; su pecho contra su espalda cuando Harry se inclinó hacia delante; su brazo posesivo como tenaza cuando Harry soltó sus nalgas y envolvió la cintura del rubio, atrayéndolo todavía más hacia él, abrazándolo con tanta ternura, posesividad y agradecimiento que Draco temió sufrir un corto circuito cerebral: se sentía bombardeado por estímulos, todos ellos demasiado buenos, todo demasiado abrumador y genial.

Harry gimoteó incrédulamente y murmuró groserías y otras tonterías que Draco no alcanzó a captar.

Draco, por su parte, estaba seguro de que iba a morir si aquello no avanzaba a más.

—Harry... —masculló, empujándose un poco de manera involuntaria hacia atrás, hacia el otro chico, quien se había quedado muy quieto sólo abrazándolo con gran fuerza y jadeando caliente y abundante sobre la piel de su cuello—. Harry, Harry, por favor...

Harry pareció reaccionar ante sus súplicas.

—Draco —dijo con voz estrangulada, y Draco se sintió extremadamente halagado de ser él el culpable de tener a Harry así de emocionado—.  _Draco, espera... es que..._ Dios, dios, si me movía... —Harry soltó una risita y Draco comprendió a qué se refería—. Es que... Te sientes tan bien, tan bien, oh diosnopuedocreerlo —masculló, se movió un poco, gimió y mordió la nuca de Draco con fuerza.

Draco gimoteó largamente. Harry comenzó a moverse con energía, sin separarse de Draco, ni un sólo centímetro: lo único que hizo, sin dejar de abrazarlo rudamente por la cintura y de besarle la nuca, fue mover sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia atrás de tal modo que sacó su erección del cuerpo de Draco y luego, de manera inmediata, volvió a penetrarlo con mucha fuerza.

—Joder —fue lo único que Draco pudo decir cuando, incrédulo, descubrió que aquella sensación tan, pero  _tan_ extraña y ajena de verse empalado por el miembro de otro estaba resultando, sí, un poco incómoda y dolorosa, pero también raramente placentera. No obstante, Harry comenzó de pronto con un vaivén rítmico y constante, entrando y saliendo de Draco sin dejar de abrazarlo, sólo empujando y tirando sus caderas atrás y adelante ayudado con la fuerza de sus hermosas piernas. Esas entusiastas y firmes estocadas poco a poco dejaron de ser incómodas y extrañas para Draco; de pronto y casi sin darse cuenta, Draco comenzó a disfrutar en demasía, dejando de lado cualquier sensación incómoda, empezando a empujarse de nueva cuenta hacia Harry para recibirlo con más fuerza, y todavía más cuando Harry finalmente volvió a rozar con su erección aquel punto que anteriormente ya había localizado con sus dedos, y...

Fue como magia. Draco gimoteó, lloriqueó y estuvo seguro de que derramó un par de lágrimas porque aquello era maravilloso, porque cada roce de Harry en su interior era fuego y energía que se transmitía por cada nervio de su cuerpo hasta su maldito cuero cabelludo y merlín sacrosanto, se sentía extraordinariamente bien. Harry continuaba apoyando su pecho sobre la espalda de Draco y mantenía rodeada su cintura con los brazos, por lo que su peso y la fuerza de sus estocadas mandaban a Draco hacia abajo con cada empellón. Draco, gruñendo y dándose cuenta de que cada segundo que transcurría eso se sentía  _mejor y mejor,_ cerró los ojos, se mordió la lengua para no gritar y aferró la manta con los puños. Sentía su erección bambolearse contra su estómago y rozando la cama, respingando y escurriendo preseminal cada vez que Harry atinaba a rozarle la próstata. Y Draco sabía, como sabía que era el único heredero Malfoy, que ni siquiera iba a necesitar tocarse su miembro para terminar.

Harry no dejaba de moverse con completa libertad, quizá envalentonado al ver que Draco gemía con aprobación y aceptaba gustoso aquellas rudas estocadas. Llegó un momento donde los movimientos de Harry eran tan frenéticos, rápidos y desesperados que Draco creía que moriría con aquella erección gruesa y ardiente tan metida dentro suyo.

No podía ni respirar, creía que iba a ahogarse. Estaba maravillado del ruido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar, piel sudorosa y ardiente, humedad... Harry se metió profundo y meneó las caderas, y Draco vio estrellas debajo de sus párpados cerrados.

—Joder, sí... —suspiró y percibió cómo todo el cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguearle.

Muy atrás había quedado el dolor, cualquier molestia y miedo. En ese momento sólo eran él y Harry unidos por ese deseo irrefrenable que sentían el uno por el otro, por las ganas de fundirse en uno solo, por el cariño que, Draco no podía hacerse ya de la vista gorda, ambos estaban sintiendo.

Pensando en eso, en lo mucho que quería a Harry y que ya era estúpido negarlo, Draco dejó de respirar, abrió mucho la boca intentando atrapar aire y comenzó a eyacular. Borbotón tras borbotón de semen comenzó a empapar la cama debajo de él, ni siquiera necesitó tocarse... Cada pulsación acompañada de contracciones musculares a través de todo su cuerpo y cada uno de sus miembros; sus rodillas flaquearon y la parte trasera de su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la cama.

—Oh dios, sí —escuchó que Harry lloriqueaba al mismo tiempo que se quedaba quieto, no sin antes dar un empellón final con gran fuerza y un contoneo de caderas para entrar todavía más profundamente en Draco. Entonces Harry volvió a morderlo, ahora un hombro, fuerte y mojado mientras gruñía y rugía como un animal y se vaciaba dentro de su cuerpo. Su piel se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, Draco podía sentirlo, y mientras éste luchaba por recuperar el aliento, Harry se dejó caer cuan largo era encima de él, casi sofocándolo.

Pero a Draco no podía importarle nada menos.

Satisfecho y agotado, intentando no pensar en nada negativo y sonriendo ampliamente, Draco llevó la mano derecha hacia atrás y buscó una de las de Harry.

La encontró, entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico de Gryffindor, le dio un significativo apretón y suspiró sonoramente.

Harry, aparentemente emocionado ante ese gesto, sollozó bajito y estrujó más a Draco entre sus brazos. Draco tuvo que fingir que no sentía la humedad de las lágrimas del otro chico cayendo sobre su cuello.

* * *

—Draco —dijo Harry un rato después, cuando Draco ya se había levantado por una toalla mojada con agua tibia para limpiarlos a ambos—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? Creo... creo que deberíamos ser novios. ¿No lo piensas así? A mí realmente me gustaría... muchísimo.

Draco se quedó congelado en el acto de usar su varita para quitar la mancha de semen que había dejado sobre la cama. Harry y él estaban todavía desnudos y sin taparse con las mantas; la habitación, gracias a aquel encantamiento que Lupin había colocado, siempre se mantenía cálida. Los chicos estaban acostados en la misma camita, apretados, uno frente al otro, y Harry había pasado los últimos minutos mirándolo fijamente sin hablar.

Hasta que se le ocurrió pedirle a Draco que fueran novios de manera oficial.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y, de pronto, todos los funestos hechos de la guerra y de la profecía que pesaba sobre la vida de Harry, cayeron de nuevo sobre él como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada.

—Yo... —titubeó, inseguro de qué decirle a Harry pues no deseaba herir sus sentimientos. El moreno lo estaba observando con esos ojos enormes y preciosos que tenía, fija y entrañablemente, como si Draco fuera la obra de arte más valiosa sobre la Tierra—. ¿No crees que los tiempos de guerra que estamos viviendo, no son momento propicio como para comenzar un noviazgo? —dijo como excusa de último momento—. Sinceramente, hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, ¿no crees?

Harry pasó saliva y Draco pudo ver la decepción resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Harry no era tonto; perfectamente entendía que Draco le estaba diciendo que no. Entonces, el chico de cabello negro asintió y sonrió melancólicamente; era una mueca torcida que implicaba mucha más tristeza que alegría, y Draco se sintió devastado.

—Eres igual de pesimista que Ginny —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Recuerdo que el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, ella me dijo algo similar por motivo del enlace. No obstante, yo pienso lo contrario —continuó contándole a Draco—. Creo que estos tiempos horribles, llenos de odio y de miedo, deben ser llenados justamente con esperanza y...

Se silenció y apretó los labios. Draco supo que Harry había estado a punto de usar la palabra  _amor_. Después de todo, el moreno no se había cortado durante aquellos días en confesarle una y otra vez que lo que sentía por él, era amor. Ni más ni menos.

Draco pasó saliva, ansioso por decirle a Harry que le correspondía pero temiendo las consecuencias de ello. Porque, ¿qué caso tenía "salir del armario", por así decirlo, y decepcionar a sus padres y armar un escándalo, si al final Harry y él no iban a durar...?

La sangre se le congeló en las venas como cada vez que recordaba lo que Snape le había dicho. Rápidamente, intentó pensar en otra cosa y preguntó, no tanto por desear saber, sino sólo por charlar:

—¿La boda de quién, dices?

—De Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. El hermano mayor de Ron y la bruja francesa que fue la campeona de Beauxbatons, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Se casaron hace casi un año, justo antes de venirnos a esconder a Grimmauld Place. —Harry sonrió mucho antes de agregar—: Por cierto, ahora recuerdo que fue gracias a Fleur que sospeché por primera vez que yo era un marica total: todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor decía caer rendido ante sus encantos veela y yo, en cambio, la miraba y apenas sí la encontraba medianamente bonita.

—¿Encantos veela? —se extrañó Draco—. Espera un momento, ¿estás diciéndome que la ex campeona de Beauxbatons tiene sangre veela? Oye, pero yo tampoco sentía nada cuando la veía pasar, de hecho... —fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer, dándose cuenta tardíamente que al confesar eso estaba prácticamente declarándose tan gay como Harry Potter. Abrió la boca sin tener idea de cómo arreglar el lapsus.

Harry se rió mucho en su cara y Draco se incorporó para tomar la almohada y pegarle fuerte con ella. Pero la risa de Harry no amainó y Draco, sonriendo sinceramente, mejor decidió cambiar de tema.

—Hablando de bodas y esas cosas —dijo en voz baja mientras se acostaba boca arriba, pegado al cuerpo de Harry y mirando fijo al techo—, imagina que a ese tal Bill y a su recién desposada Fleur les hubiesen dicho que... No sé, que les hubiesen dicho, por ejemplo, que uno de ellos moriría en poco tiempo. —Pasó la amarga bilis que se le había juntado en la boca y luchó por continuar hablando con tono casual, por disimular que ese asunto no era importante—. ¿Qué crees que hubieran hecho? ¿Se habrían casado de todas maneras?

Apenas soltó las preguntas, se arrepintió terriblemente. Evitó a toda costa mirar a Harry a los ojos; temía que éste leyera la verdad en su mirada.

Pero Harry, bendito él y toda su ingenuidad, lo único que hizo fue acomodarse más cerca de Draco y pasarle un brazo por encima del pecho, sujetándolo posesiva pero tiernamente.

—No lo sé, Draco, no conozco a ninguno de ellos dos así de bien como para responder a esa pregunta. Pero supongo que sí. Creo que ambos habrían continuado adelante con su boda. ¿Sabes por qué lo pienso? Porque con el simple hecho de casarse en medio de una guerra, están aceptando que cualquiera de ellos puede morir en cualquier momento y no les importó. Supongo que... —titubeó mientras usaba sus dedos para acariciar los mechones rubios de Draco—. Supongo que ellos piensan que morir, después de haber vivido un amor así de intenso y memorable, es más deseable que morir sin haberlo hecho.

—¿Y el que sobrevive y se queda solo, estará de acuerdo con tu hermosa teoría? —espetó Draco con más veneno del que era su intención.

Harry pareció extrañarse ante su tono. Dejó de acariciarlo y buscó sus ojos, pero Draco se negó a corresponderle la mirada.

—Es que justamente me estoy refiriendo al que sobrevive —aclaró Harry—. O sea, si vas a perder a alguien a quien le tienes cariño, ¿no es mejor entonces usar cada segundo disponible antes de su partida para demostrarle lo mucho que te importa? Imagina los remordimientos si es que no lo haces y de todas formas lo pierdes.

Draco pasó saliva y no dijo nada. De pronto le estaba costando bastante trabajo respirar con normalidad.

—Es como... —continuó diciendo Harry con la voz cada vez más queda y quebrada—... Es como lo que les sucedió a mis padres, ¿sabes? Ambos murieron tan jóvenes.  _Tenían sólo veintiún años_  —dijo en un susurro, y Draco pudo sentir todo el dolor y la amargura detrás de esa declaración—. Pero justamente  _ese_  es mi consuelo. Quiero decir, que cuando pienso en ellos y en lo poco que vivieron en realidad, me consuelo pensando en que se enamoraron, se casaron, vivieron ese amor intensamente aunque fuera por poco tiempo y que  _al menos se tuvieron el uno al otro hasta el último momento._

Draco apretó los labios. Se le había formado un bulto enorme en la garganta que no podía tragar. Harry había dicho la última frase con tanto dolor que era imposible quedarse indiferente.

No pudo aguantarse más, se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar de frente al chico que, sin sus anteojos puestos, lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

—Harry... —murmuró, pero no supo qué decir. Es que, ¿qué se podía decir ante eso? En verdad, ¿qué podía decirle a Harry que le ayudara a subsanar un poco aquel abrasador dolor e inmensa pérdida?

Harry le sonrió tristemente. El chico tenía los ojos rojos y el semblante demacrado, pero aparte de eso no parecía estar a punto de llorar. A Draco se le encogió el corazón ante la valentía de aquel muchacho. Un deseo desesperado por protegerlo, por impedir que sufriera más, por evitar su maldito destino; lo invadió e inundó por completo.

_Al menos se tuvieron el uno al otro hasta el último momento._

—Harry —repitió Draco y estrechó fuerte al otro chico entre sus brazos. Lo escuchó emitir un suspiro y, después de unos segundos, Harry también correspondió a su abrazo—. Yo... —comenzó a decir Draco, susurrando contra el cabello fragante y suave de Harry. Se mordió los labios y se quiso patear a él mismo.  _Dilo ya, con una mierda, DILO YA,_ se ordenó mentalmente. Carraspeó y comenzó de nuevo—: Harry, no tengo idea de qué va a ser de nosotros en el futuro inmediato y mucho menos en el lejano, pero... quiero decirte esto: yo también voy a estar a tu lado. Podrás contar conmigo hasta el último jodido momento.  _Te lo juro._

Draco no podía ver a Harry a la cara; el chico moreno tenía su rostro hundido sobre el pecho del rubio. No obstante, Draco sí pudo sentir la manera en que Harry apretó su abrazo al escuchar la promesa de Draco y cómo, de inmediato, su cuerpo pareció relajarse como si...

_Como si se sintiera protegido entre sus brazos._

Algo se rompió en su interior. Draco no pudo evitarlo: las lágrimas cayeron raudas e hizo todo lo posible para que Harry no se percatara de su llanto.

Se quedaron así abrazados sin moverse, sin apagar la luz y, eventualmente, ambos cayeron rendidos ante un sueño frágil e inquieto plagado de los peores presentimientos.


	13. Novio

**Capítulo 13. Novio**

Draco despertó cuando todavía ni siquiera amanecía; no estaba muy seguro de saber qué había sido lo que lo sacó de su sueño a esa hora tan temprana. Apenas entraba un poco de luz grisácea a través de la pequeña y mugrosa ventana de la habitación, pero el cuarto estaba iluminado en tonos naranja gracias a la lamparita de gas que habían mantenido encendida mientras ellos dos hacían el amor.

_Harry y él habían hecho el amor._

Y no sólo eso. Habían charlado con el alma ( _casi)_ desnuda y Draco, en un momento dado, había tomado la resolución de acompañar a Harry durante la guerra _,_  de quedarse a su lado y reconocer que se había enamorado. Y sobre todo, de vivir ese amor intensamente hasta el último día de sus vidas y después... Bueno, ya después tendría tiempo de pensar en cómo proceder con los pedazos de existencia que quedaran a su disposición.

Despabilándose gracias al recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Draco parpadeó y tomó nota de sus alrededores. Tenía a Harry entre los brazos y ambos estaban casi encima uno del otro pues en esa pequeña cama no había otro modo de que cupieran los dos. Entonces vio a Harry agitándose y murmurando en voz muy baja y se percató de que estaba soñando. Tal vez eso era lo que lo había despertado. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba teniendo sueños agradables: el chico moreno comenzó a retorcerse cada vez con más violencia, se separó de Draco agitando los brazos como si quisiera repeler algo y exclamó con voz sofocada palabras que Draco no entendió.

_¿Horro, qué?_

A Draco se le partió el corazón ver a Harry de aquel modo; lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó ligeramente con la intención de despertarlo.

—¡Harry, Harry! —le susurró, incapaz de saber si el encantamiento  _muffliato_ todavía estaría funcionando—. ¡Despierta, Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? —agregó con la voz estrangulada de miedo cuando Harry gritó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera en medio de un gran dolor.

Entonces Harry abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaban de terror. Estuvo a punto de empujar a Draco pero se contuvo a tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido sólo un sueño.

—¿Dra-Draco? —jadeó. Draco pudo ver alivio en su mirada y eso lo enterneció.

—Sí, soy yo. Lo siento, tuve que despertarte. Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla muy mala.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se quedó boca arriba respirando agitadamente. Desvió la mirada y la clavó en el techo de la habitación, intentando serenarse. Mientras se recuperaba, Draco, de manera casi inconsciente, se entretuvo acariciando el pecho de Harry con una mano y los mechones de su negro cabello con la otra. Sonrió. El cabello de Harry era realmente suave...

—¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño? —le preguntó después de un rato.

Harry pasó saliva, miró hacia la puerta y pareció tomar alguna resolución. Giró la cabeza para ver a Draco a los ojos y le confesó:

—No estaba soñando, Draco. En realidad, yo estaba... Estaba dentro de la mente de Voldemort.

Draco se impactó tanto que dejó de mover las manos y se incorporó un poco para ver bien a Harry bajo la luz cada vez más clara del amanecer.

—¿Cómo dices?

Harry suspiró y se frotó la cicatriz de la frente. Le explicó a Draco que tenía ya cierto tiempo compartiendo conexión con la mente de Voldemort y que estaba completamente seguro de que cuando éste se enojaba y perdía el control de sus emociones, era cuando Harry podía "ver" lo que el otro hacía y pensaba.

—Es de ese modo que Ron, Hermione y yo hemos podido... "cazar" los artefactos de magia oscura que hemos estado destruyendo. Ya sabes, lo de nuestra misión, esa que nos encomendó Dumbledore antes de morir. Y hoy, por ejemplo, he visto a Voldemort enfurecerse porque ha descubierto que destruimos el artefacto que guardaba en Gringotts y ahora... Ahora sé con seguridad, porque Voldemort lo pensó, que los que nos faltan por encontrar son dos: uno que está en Hogwarts y la serpiente, Nagini.

Draco estaba tan asombrado como horrorizado. Y, si podía confesarlo, también se sentía un tanto halagado de que Harry estuviera teniéndole ese nivel de confianza como para hablar con él de algunos de los detalles de esa maldita misión misteriosa que tenía vueltos locos a todos los de la Orden. Aparentemente Harry no iba a decirle por qué tenía que ir por todo el Reino Unido destruyendo pertenencias de Voldemort, pero Draco podía intuir que eso provocaría su debilitamiento, así que no había nada más que agregar.

Pero, ¿la serpiente?

—¿Nagini, dices? —susurró con el ceño fruncido.

Harry suspiró sonoramente.

—Sí. Sé que podría sonar absurdo, pero... así es. Después de acabar con esas dos cosas, podré... Podremos matar a Voldemort y ahora sí tendremos la certeza de que será para siempre.

A Draco le dio un vuelco en el corazón tan doloroso que por un momento creyó que estaba dándole un ataque cardíaco. Recordó lo que Snape le había dicho y sintió que los engranajes del cerebro le trabajaban a toda velocidad. Entonces, ¿para acabar con Voldemort, tenían que morir tanto la serpiente como Harry? ¿Estaban sus muertes relacionadas de alguna forma? ¿Qué maldito sinsentido retorcido era ese?

—Joder, Harry —masculló y también se tiró boca arriba en la cama, evitando los ojos de Harry para esconder el terror y la tristeza que sentía siempre que recordaba aquel vaticinio que pesaba sobre la vida del chico. Intentó pensar en algo para cambiar de tema—. Dices... dices que el otro objeto que les resta, aparte de la serpiente, ¿está en Hogwarts? Va a estar difícil encontrarlo, no estamos hablando de la alacena de Kreacher, ¿eh? ¿Qué es?

Harry lo miró por unos segundos, como tomando la decisión de contarle o no. Pasó saliva y comenzó a explicar, y Draco volvió a sentir que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo.

—No sé exactamente qué es ni dónde está, pero es algo relacionado con Rowena Ravenclaw. Una reliquia antigua. Voldemort tenía un fetiche con los fundadores y se encargó de encontrar reliquias de los cuatro para... para hechizarlas, para volverlas suyas a través de una terrible magia oscura. Afortunadamente, no pudo robar la espada de Gryffindor y fue la única que se salvó.

—Merlín, Harry, encontrar una reliquia que seguramente tiene mil años perdida va a ser... —De pronto se acordó de algo y sintió tanta adrenalina recorrer su torrente sanguíneo que tuvo que sentarse de golpe. Harry lo miró asustado—. ¡ESPERA! Yo... yo tengo algo.

—¿Algo? —preguntó Harry, sentándose también en la cama—. ¿Algo de qué?

—El día... —comenzó Draco y evitó los ojos de Harry; la cara le ardía de vergüenza al recordar aquellos sucesos—... El día que murió Dumbledore, cuando entraron mortífagos por el armario evanescente... Ese día, mientras los recibía en la Sala de los Menesteres, vi una diadema antigua encima de un busto ridículo con peluca. Tenía un enorme zafiro y la forma de un águila. Me la... La tomé. Me la llevé conmigo porque me parecía que era una jodida pena que estuviera ahí abandonada en ese sitio horrible. Y luego, ya en casa de Snape, la escondí con la esperanza de regresar por ella algún día y regalársela a mi madre.

Harry había seguido su relato con interés, pero no parecía comprender lo que Draco estaba diciéndole.

—Ajá... ¿Y...?

—¿Cómo que "y", Harry Potter? ¿Acaso no leíste nunca "La Historia de Hogwarts"? ¡La única reliquia conocida de Ravenclaw es una diadema que se suponía te daba toda la sabiduría del mundo! Y esa diadema que me encontré... ¿Hola? ¿Con un zafiro AZUL y la forma de un águila?... ¿No crees que resulta sospechoso? Además, tenía algo, ¿sabes? —Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba que la diadema se había sentido extraña, como si estuviera encantada con la peor de las maldiciones de magia negra; jamás se le habría ocurrido ponérsela en la cabeza sin que un experto la revisara primero—. Estoy completamente seguro de que estaba maldita. Tenía una firma mágica de la peor calaña y... Joder, casi podía jurar que la oía  _susurrar._ Pensé que estaba volviéndome loco.

Vio a Harry pasar saliva. Parecía emocionado y expectante.

—¿Y dices que la escondiste en casa de Snape?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, sí... pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Después, cuando yo ya estaba encerrado aquí, Snape me dijo que había reunido todas mis pertenencias desperdigadas por su casa y se las había mandado a mi madre en un baúl, incluyendo esa diadema. Entonces, si todo salió bien, mi madre debe tenerla. Mierda, espero que se haya dado cuenta de que era un objeto maldito... —susurró como para él mismo, dándose cuenta apenas del riesgo en que había puesto a sus progenitores sin saberlo.

A cada palabra que decía, Harry lucía más y más excitado pero también preocupado.

—¿Tu madre la tiene, entonces? ¿En tu casa? ¿En la Mansión Malfoy?

Draco sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar el nombre de su hogar.

—Sí, Potter, la última vez que revisé, esa seguía siendo mi casa. Claro, se supone que ahora estoy repudiado y desheredado, pero tú sabes que todo eso es sólo un truco de mis padres para...

—Draco —lo interrumpió Harry inclinándose hacia él; se veía ansioso—. ¿Podemos... podemos ir a tu casa por la diadema? Porque si realmente es lo que estamos buscando... Joder, no tienes idea del tiempo que nos ahorrado. Tendríamos que destruirla, pero te lo juro, es por una buena causa. La  _mejor_ de las causas.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, a él no le había costado ni un knut la dichosa diadema. Estaba bonita y todo, pero prefería complacer a Harry y ayudar al derrocamiento del Cara de Lagartija.

—Claro que podemos, pero... tendría que ser a escondidas de mi tía Bella y de cualquier otro indeseable que ande por ahí. Conozco maneras de entrar que no son por la puerta principal, así que no le veo problema. ¿Cuándo quieres ir? —preguntó, repentinamente emocionado ante la perspectiva de ver a sus padres y visitar su hogar aunque fuera por un par de horas.

La sonrisa que Harry le dedicó bien valía la destrucción de todas las joyas de la corona muggle, ya ni se diga de la jodida y avejentada diadema de Ravenclaw.

—Pero Ron y Hermione tendrían que acompañarnos, ¿no te molesta?

Draco frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros como si dijera "Claro que no". Esa era una nimiedad comparada a todo lo demás. Afortunadamente, Harry no había incluido a Longbottom en la lista; esa ya habría sido otra cuestión.

Harry, tan Gryffindor como siempre, pareció valorar en demasía algo que para Draco era una insignificancia. Se le echó encima y comenzó a besarlo con frenesí. Draco no perdió más de medio segundo en reaccionar y comenzar a corresponderle. Llevó su mano directo al miembro de Harry, el cual ya estaba endureciéndose, y susurró sobre la boca del moreno:

—¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad...

Harry resopló de risa contra su boca.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Ya olvidaste que tu curiosidad fue la que te llevó a...  _esto...? —_ Harry enfatizó la palabra mientras acariciaba las nalgas del rubio de forma descarada.

Draco no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa. Ver a Harry tan alegre tenía algo que le reconfortaba el alma.

—Idiota, no he escuchado que te quejes —dijo mientras se separaba de Harry, lo acostaba boca arriba y se ponía encima—. Hay algo que no he hecho y me gustaría probar. Quiero intentarlo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con interés y luego los abrió como platos cuando Draco se deslizó por encima de su cuerpo hacia abajo, hasta acercar su rostro a la erección del moreno.

—Oh —jadeó Harry—.  _Eso_.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso ante el tono desesperado del otro chico: era obvio que Harry estaba más que deseoso. Draco miró fijo aquella erección grande, hinchada y perfecta que hacía apenas unas horas había estado dentro de su cuerpo, brindándole más placer del que Draco jamás se imaginó se podía llegar a experimentar. La piel se le estremeció de deseo y se relamió; de pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa que volver a ser poseído por Harry, volver a sentir esa polla dura en su interior, ensanchándolo, rozando aquel punto que lo hacía vibrar por completo, en el inmenso placer de ver a Harry volverse loco de pasión y agradecimiento y sentirlo vaciarse dentro de él.

Con eso en mente, con la idea de  _probar_ sólo un poco a Harry y luego pedirle que volviera a follárselo, Draco sacó la lengua y lamió tentativa y lánguidamente la erección que tenía enfrente. Le sorprendió lo suave que era esa piel, lo caliente que estaba, su sabor en absoluto desagradable... pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de Harry: el chico siseó, apretó las piernas y llevó una mano a la cabeza de Draco para aferrarlo del cabello.

Sin poder evitar una sonrisa ladina y orgullosa, Draco volvió a lamer un par de veces más y entonces abrió mucho la boca dispuesto a tragar.

—Oh por Merlín, sísísí... —murmuró Harry incoherentemente mientras apretaba más el agarre del cabello de Draco, casi lastimándolo, pero Draco se lo permitió porque él recordaba lo bien que se sentía aquello, oh sí, vaya que lo recordaba, y ahora quería darle a Harry las mismas sensaciones placenteras que él experimentó en aquella ocasión.

Comenzó a meterse la erección de Harry, abriendo la boca lo más que podía, cuidándose de cubrir los dientes con los labios para no morder, asombrándose al descubrir que aquella polla hinchada no iba a caberle totalmente en la boca, empujando con la lengua, Harry muriéndose debajo suyo y Kreacher apareciendo de repente a un lado de la cama.

Espera un momento,  _¿qué...?_

Draco, con el cerebro extremadamente obnubilado por culpa de la tarea que tenía a mano y por ser testigo del gran placer que estaba causando en Harry, tardó en reaccionar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio aparecerse al elfo doméstico, lo vio abrir mucho los ojos y poner cara de asco antes de girar el rostro a un lado. Y entonces Kreacher desapareció y Draco volvió a respirar con normalidad. Harry, retorciéndose y gimiendo bajo sus besos, ni cuenta se había dado.

Draco continuó chupándosela con más ganas al recordar que la noche anterior Harry había sellado la puerta con magia. Y por eso mismo, casi se infarta cuando resonó un estruendoso  _¡bang!_ y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Draco, todavía con la polla de Harry metida casi hasta la garganta, vio a Ginny Weasley entrar como tromba a su habitación y quedarse congelada con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella cama.

—¿Qué?... ¡GINNY! —gritó Harry con mucho susto e indignación, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y tratando de buscar la manta para cubrirse. No pudo hacerlo: ellos estaban acostados justo encima y no hubo modo de taparse nada.

Ginny abrió la boca y enseguida comenzó a sonreír. Atrás de ella, Kreacher, retorciéndose las manos, miraba a Harry y a Draco con gesto culpable y asqueado.

Draco finalmente retiró su boca de la deliciosa erección de Harry, la cual estaba perdiendo dureza a velocidad vertiginosa (y no era para menos; también Draco de pronto vio todos sus apasionados ánimos enfriarse definitivamente), y giró su cara hacia Ginny y Kreacher, quienes seguían con sumo interés y sin decir palabra, los casi inútiles intentos de Harry de cubrirse su ahora descubierta entrepierna. Al final, el pobre moreno elevó las rodillas y cerró las piernas, atrapando a Draco entre ellas.

—¡Weasley! ¿Cómo te atreves? —bramó Draco, súbitamente furioso y permitiendo que el enojo sustituyera cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, estiró una mano hacia la chica. Entonces, la magia, producto de su inmenso bochorno y su humillación, brotó de él antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¡No, Draco!  _¡Protego!_ —gritó a su vez Harry, quien tenía su varita en la mano y alcanzó a levantar un escudo protector entre Ginny y el hechizo que Draco, realmente casi sin quererlo, acababa de lanzarle. La magia de Draco chocó violentamente contra el escudo invisible de Harry, hubo un sonido de explosión todavía más ruidoso que el que había hecho Ginny al abrir la puerta, y la chica y el elfo salieron lanzados hacia atrás, aterrizando de culo sobre la alfombra rota y manchada del corredor. Gruñendo, Kreacher se desapareció y Ginny comenzó a reír como idiota.

—¡Ginny! —gritó alguien que llegaba corriendo por el pasillo—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?

Y entonces Draco sintió que el mundo se le venía encima: en menos de un segundo estaban parados bajo el dintel de la puerta  _todos_ los jodidos habitantes de esa casa, mirando con diferentes grados de incredulidad, diversión y asco cómo Draco y Harry estaban compartiendo la misma camita, completamente desnudos y, todavía peor, en una postura que no dejaba lugar a dudas de qué era lo que habían estado haciendo. La señora Weasley se cubrió la boca con una mano para no gritar y se retiró casi inmediatamente; Ron Weasley, con cara de sabihondo, le gritó a una escandalizada Granger  _"¿No te lo dije?";_ Longbottom puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza como si pensara "qué idiotas"; y, finalmente, Remus Lupin sólo se sonrojó y sonrió mucho antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Ginny seguía sentada en el suelo riéndose mucho y murmurando entre carcajadas "¡Lo sabía! Oh, debí haber aceptado la apuesta de George cuanto todavía podía."

Draco quiso morirse. De hecho, no entendía cómo no se había muerto de la vergüenza ya. Gimiendo, enterró la cara entre las rodillas apretadas de Harry mientras el moreno apuntaba su varita hacia la puerta y la cerraba de golpe, dejando a todos los mirones afuera.

—¡Ey! —escucharon que gritaba Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Sólo venía a decirles que mi mamá quiere que Harry ya baje a la cocina a desayunar pues ella cree que ya está suficientemente repuesto! —Todos los que estaban al otro lado se rieron mucho cuando ella agregó—: ¡Qué razón tenía, ¿verdad?!

Harry gimió y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Creo que Kreacher fue quien abrió la puerta —murmuró—. Ginny ni siquiera puede hacer magia todavía... Voy a matar a ese elfo, lenta y dolorosamente —finalizó dejándose caer sobre la almohada con gesto derrotado.

Draco estaba segurísimo que jamás había estado más de acuerdo con algo dicho por Harry Potter.

* * *

—¿De nuevo un poderoso  _depulso_ sin varita, señor Malfoy? —se burló Harry despiadadamente un rato después, cuando ambos ya habían acabado de ducharse (esa vez, por separado) y conversaban mientras se ponían su ropa. Draco acababa de hacerle la última curación en la espalda, aunque probablemente Harry ya ni siquiera la necesitaba. La herida había cerrado bien, dejándole a una cicatriz más para su colección.

—No sé si fue un  _depulso,_ ni siquiera pensé en un hechizo ni nada —respondió en voz baja mientras, parado junto a la puerta, esperaba que Harry terminara de vestirse—. Simplemente...  _sentí_ una gran necesidad de alejar a Ginny y a Kreacher y la magia salió de mí antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Harry tuvo el descaro de reírse de él.

—Bienvenido al mundo de la magia involuntaria e impulsiva en el que yo he vivido toda mi vida. De hoy en adelante, jamás podré escuchar de los  _depulsos_ sin acordarme de ti.

Draco bufó con indignación.

—Mira quién habla, míster  _Expelliarmus._ No tienes cara para hablar y burlarte. El escándalo titulado  _"inflé a mi tía como un globo"_ no me deja escuchar las babosadas que estás diciendo.

Harry se rió a carcajadas, largo y tendido; y Draco, a pesar de que no quería, comenzó a sentir que el enojo se diluía con rapidez. Cuando estaba así con Harry, cuando lo miraba reír y lo veía tan feliz, era difícil experimentar nada negativo y virtualmente imposible no sentirse contagiado con la alegría de vivir de aquel muchacho.

Tuvo que sonreír. De pronto le pareció que lo sucedido un rato antes no era nada importante en absoluto.

"Y después de todo, creo que todos ellos ya sospechaban que había algo entre Harry y yo... Quizá todos menos Ginny", pensó sin poder evitar sonreír más. Le parecía fantástico no sentirse ya asustado ante la perspectiva de que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix supieran de su novedosa relación con El Chico-Que-Vivió. Porque, de todas formas, ninguno de ellos tenía amistad con Lucius o Narcisa, así que... ¿de qué preocuparse?

Como si Harry adivinara qué era lo que estaba pensando, dijo, poniéndose un poco serio:

—¿No... no te molesta que todos ellos ya sepan de lo... nuestro? —Se giró para encarar a Draco y lo miró suplicante—. Espero que no te enojes conmigo, sé que te prometí que guardaríamos el secreto, pero...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con fastidio.

—Déjalo, ya, Potter. No fue tu culpa sino la de ese elfo traidor. No tengo idea de por qué no estoy aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que Lucius se entere. Quizá... Quizá porque sé que no tengo que preocuparme realmente por esto hasta que se acabe la guerra. —Agachó la cabeza para no ver a Harry a los ojos cuando el horrible pensamiento "Pero para ese entonces tú y yo ya no seremos nada" pasó por su mente.

Harry terminó de arreglarse y, con una apariencia casi pulcra (su pelo no tenía remedio, ni para que obligarlo a que intentara peinarse) y luciendo enormemente alegre y despreocupado, se acercó a la puerta donde Draco estaba esperándolo. ¿Quién pensaría, al verlo así, que hacía un par de días había estado al borde de la muerte?

—No puedo evitar escuchar entre líneas que estás comenzando a aceptar que tú y yo tenemos una relación —le susurró Harry y continuó hablando antes de que Draco discutiera algo al respecto—. No puedo explicarte lo feliz que me hace eso. Aunque tú no quieras la etiqueta, para mí, en mi mente y mi corazón, tú eres mi novio.

Se inclinó hacia Draco y le dio un beso breve pero muy intenso en los labios. Draco, dándose por vencido momentáneamente, aceptó el beso y suspiró de contento.

—Lo que estabas haciendo, antes de que Ginny y los demás llegaran... ¿podemos continuarlo después? —preguntó Harry mirándolo fijo, el deseo y la esperanza resplandeciendo primorosamente en su mirada.

Draco jamás podría decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos verdes. Asintió mansamente y Harry, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, abrió la puerta y ambos salieron a encarar al mundo y a su gente entrometida.

* * *

—Así que... ¿vas a llevar a Harry a tu mansión para presentarlo formalmente con tus padres? —le preguntó Ron Weasley con gran sorna después de que Draco entrara a la biblioteca de la casa, lugar donde Harry ya tenía un cuarto de hora hablando con él y Granger.

Draco miró a Weasley entrecerrando los ojos pero no se rebajó a responder la burla. Suspiró dándose grandes aires, haciéndoles entender el gran sacrificio que implicaba para él tener que soportarlos a todos ellos, y se fue derecho a su butaca favorita junto a la chimenea.

Se dejó caer de culo en ella sin perder una pizca de gracia.

Hacía un rato que Harry le había pedido tiempo a solas con su par de amiguetes para ponerlos al tanto de su plan de ir a la Mansión Malfoy por la diadema embrujada y, Draco suponía, hablar de su secretísima misión de la cual nadie más que ellos tres sabían. Todo eso, sucedido después de un desayuno con el resto de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place; desayuno que no resultó tan abochornante ni humillante como Draco hubiese imaginado.

En cuanto Harry y Draco habían bajado a la cocina a reunirse con los demás, éstos se habían callado automáticamente (señal inequívoca de que Harry y Draco habían estado siendo el motivo de la conversación) y se giraron a ver a ambos chicos parados bajo el umbral. El incómodo silencio duró apenas unos segundos: de pronto, y para gran sorpresa de Draco, la algarabía estalló de nuevo a su alrededor y nadie más pareció darle importancia al hecho de que un rato antes habían pescado al heredero Malfoy (quien no se había cansado de jurar y perjurar que no era homosexual) chupándosela con bastante entusiasmo a su adorado Elegido.

Molly los urgió a acercarse ( _"¡Dense prisa, se enfría su desayuno!"),_ Harry se sentó entre Ron y Granger (quienes sólo lo miraron con diversión) y Draco se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba libre: junto a la malévola Ginevra Weasley.

La chica lo miró sin disimulo con una sonrisa tan enorme que el Gato de Cheshire perdería un concurso contra ella; era obvio que con esa expresión intentaba decirle sin palabras un enorme "TE LO DIJE", así, en mayúsculas. Draco movió lentamente la cabeza hasta girarse a verla, todo mientras Molly les servía grandes raciones de huevo frito y salchichas a él y a Harry y los apuraba a comer. Finalmente, ante el escrutinio severo de Draco, la sonrisa burlona de Ginny se suavizó y se convirtió en un gesto simpático y comprensivo. Entonces ella arqueó las cejas en dirección a Harry, como si intentara decirle: "Te comprendo, Malfoy, es totalmente imposible no enamorarse de ese cabeza hueca" y, dándole énfasis a su intento de comunicarse, la chica Weasley suspiró resignada y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

Frente a ellos, Harry los estaba observando con el ceño fruncido y la mirada relampagueante y confusa. Con un piquetito de alegría y satisfacción, Draco se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba sintiéndose celoso de él y Ginny.

Sinceramente, el pobre Harry no tendría de que preocuparse. En absoluto.

Pero no le hacía daño al ego de Draco dejar que Harry creyera que podía perder su oportunidad con el mejor partido del Reino Unido. Eso podría provocar que se esmerara más y más a la hora de follar, faltaba más.

De ese modo, comiendo y charlando alegremente como si afuera no estuviera librándose una guerra, Draco se olvidó momentáneamente de todo lo malo que asolaba su vida: de la guerra misma, de su lejano hogar, de la posible muerte de Harry, de lo solo que se quedaría si eso sucedía; de que media Inglaterra ya supiera que él era gay. No obstante, con un tino envidiable, fue Neville Longbottom quien interrumpió aquel encanto informándoles a todos que él partía esa misma mañana a Hogwarts para trabajar como espía al lado de Snape, quien fungía como director del plantel bajo el mandato de Voldemort.

Draco, sintiéndose muy en paz con el mundo al saber que su potencial rival se largaba de la casa, y que además a partir de esa mañana ya no les quedaba duda a ninguno de ellos que el Niño-Que-Vivió era algo así como su... pareja, sintió que aquel día no podía ir mejor.

Fue así que accedió muy magnánimamente cuando Harry le pidió tiempo a solas para hablar con sus compinches. Y ahora ahí estaban los cuatro en la biblioteca: Draco no podía evitar sentirse sumamente importante y halagado de ahora ser él un miembro del Cuarteto Maravilla en vez de Longbottom.

¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

—No sé si Potter les haya informado ya —comenzó a decir mirándose las uñas, dándose importancia e ignorando la burla anterior con la que Weasley lo había recibido—, pero ninguno de ustedes tres puede presentarse así como así en mi casa. Encarecidamente, les sugiero que vayan disfrazados.

—Yo puedo ir bajo la capa —dijo Harry entonces, apoyando lo dicho por Draco—. Ustedes dos, me temo, tendrán que usar multijugos —les dijo a sus dos amigos arrugando el gesto como pidiendo una disculpa.

Weasley bramó con inconformidad y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con el muro detrás del sillón donde estaba sentado.

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Qué lata! —se quejó como niño chiquito—. Pero ahora pido ser alguien joven y guapo. No tanto como yo, claro, eso sería imposible, pero ya captan el punto —dijo cerrándole un ojo a su novia.

Draco y Granger pusieron los ojos en blanco al unísono. Suspirando, Draco sacó un vial de vidrio de un bolsillo de su túnica.

—Oportunamente, tengo aquí dos cabellos que les podrán servir. Los guardé desde nuestro año pasado en el colegio... Presentí que podían ser de utilidad en algún momento, especialmente porque sus dueños son incondicionales al Señor Oscuro, además de idiotas y carecer de personalidad. Dos personas nada difíciles de usurpar.

—¿Quiénes...? —comenzó a preguntar Weasley, pero Granger, quien era infinitamente más lista que su novio, hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Oh no —dijo ella, adivinando acertadamente.

—Oh sí —dijo Draco riéndose con gran placer ante su sufrimiento—. Weasley, Granger, ustedes serán Crabbe y Goyle escoltándome de regreso a mi casa. De ese modo, si algún mortífago nos ve, no se alertará tanto al creer que mis padres ya me han perdonado y mis acompañantes son mis amigos de siempre.

—¿OTRA VEZ CRABBLE Y GOYLE? —bramó Weasley y Draco lo miró sin entender. Harry y Granger se giraron a ver al pelirrojo con una muda advertencia en los ojos y Weasley intentó componerlo—: Quiero decir, ¿otra vez alguien feo y encima idiota? ¡Qué fastidio!

Draco, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza, supo que ahí había gato encerrado. Ya se encargaría después de sacarle la verdad a Harry a base de muchos besos y quizá, por qué no, de esa mamada por largo tiempo tan deseada y postergada.

Miró a Harry con ojos depredadores y el gesto culpable del moreno sólo incrementó sus ganas de volver a quedarse a solas con él. Era increíble que con todo lo que estaban pasando y con lo que estaban a punto de hacer (ir a meterse a un sitio lleno de mortífagos), Draco mirara a Harry y sólo pensara en volver a tener sexo con él.

Sonrió travieso. No entendía qué era eso que le estaba pasando, pero desde que había tomado su resolución durante la noche anterior, estaba determinado a aprovechar cada segundo disponible para disfrutar de la compañía, las atenciones, los besos y la habilidad sexual de su novio.

Era una pena que la guerra se interpusiera al menos en ese momento y los obligara a esperar.

Y así, ocupado como estaba en imaginar lo que haría con Harry una vez que pudiera volver a estar a solas con él y mientras escuchaba a los otros tres hacer planes y tomar decisiones a gritos y regaños, ni siquiera reparó en el lapsus mental que acababa de tener.


	14. Mecanismos de defensa

 

 **Capítulo 14. Mecanismos de defensa**   

Como siempre que el trío dorado se escapaba a sus misiones secretas, sólo avisaron a Lupin que tenían que marcharse sin proporcionarle ningún detalle en absoluto. Saber a dónde iban y tener cierto conocimiento de por qué, le daba a Draco tanto orgullo que apenas sí pudo disimular una sonrisa plena de arrogancia cuando los cuatro se despidieron del licántropo (Harry haciendo caso omiso cuando Lupin le mencionó que se suponía que debía descansar al menos un par de semanas para reponerse de su herida) y salieron de la casa.  

Ya afuera, Draco realizó la desaparición conjunta llevándose a los tres junto con él.  

Se aparecieron en la pequeña zona boscosa que quedaba detrás del hogar de Draco, a unos metros de donde comenzaba la propiedad de los Malfoy. Draco lo había decidido así para quedar fuera del terreno que seguramente contaría con alarmas y otros hechizos oscuros de protección desde que su amada casa se había convertido, muy a pesar de él y de sus padres, en el cuartel general del Cara de Serpiente.  

Era mediodía y en esa zona de Inglaterra hacia un poco más de calor que en Londres; no obstante, ahí en medio del bosque, soplaba una brisa fresca y fragante que provocó que los cuatro chicos se tomaran unos segundos para aspirar hondo mientras acostumbraban a sus pulmones al aire limpio que tan pocas veces tenían oportunidad de respirar allá en Grimmauld Place. El olor a pino y tierra húmeda tan característico del sitio le trajo a Draco a la mente toda la dolorosa añoranza que no dejaba de sentir por su hogar. Suspiró discretamente y se giró hacia los otros tres.  

—Cerca de aquí hay una entrada secreta que sólo puede ser atravesada por un miembro de la familia y sus acompañantes, así que no tendremos problema. Calculo que se encuentra fuera de las protecciones que los mortífagos habrán puesto, así que no las activaremos —les explicó y luego sonrió arrogante—. Lo único que lamento es que voy a tener que introducirlos a mi casa por la puerta trasera, por así decirlo, y se van a perder la oportunidad de conocer el exterior y de maravillarse ante lo grandiosa que es.  

Weasley bufó con fastidio e hizo muecas de asco, Granger puso los ojos en blanco y Harry le sonrió condescendiente.  

—No te preocupes, Draco —le dijo Harry en tono burlesco—, sobreviviremos a la decepción.  

—Y será mejor así, porque de otro modo se morirían de la depresión al tener que regresar a tu tugurio en Grimmauld Place, Potter. Supongo que será para la siguiente ocasión que les tocará ver a la mansión Malfoy en todo su esplendor, ¿cierto? —comentó Draco sin ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Fue hasta que notó que Granger y Weasley intercambiaban una sonrisita y que Harry lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, que Draco descubrió que básicamente acababa de decirles que deseaba continuar con su relación de amistad y que habría una siguiente visita a la mansión en algún momento futuro. Abriendo mucho los ojos al percatarse de su desliz, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz autoritaria para disimular su bochorno—: Será mejor que Weasley y Granger se vean ya como Crabbe y Goyle por si nos encontramos con mis padres. Habrá menos drama y perderemos mucho menos tiempo de ese modo. Tú, Potter, será vital que permanezcas bajo la capa todo el jodido tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?  

Los tres asintieron obedientemente (Weasley de muy mala gana), y Draco se sintió extremadamente complacido. Entonces, el pelirrojo y la chica procedieron a beber sendas pociones multijugos previamente aderezadas con los cabellos de los amigos de Draco y, una vez convertidos en ellos, se vistieron con túnicas que les quedaran con sus nuevos cuerpos.  

—Es la segunda vez que soy del sexo opuesto —comentó Granger con la voz de Gregory Goyle—. Nunca deja de ser una experiencia sumamente... interesante —dijo con cara de desconcertado disgusto mientras se palpaba el pecho y la entrepierna.  

—¿Ya has sido hombre antes? —le preguntó Draco con una gran sonrisa que era mezcla de burla y admiración. Entre más se permitía conocer a aquellos tres magos y bruja, más y más se daba cuenta de que no eran personas tan (TAN) aburridas. Al menos tenían anécdotas divertidas de las cuales Draco podía mofarse. 

—Y no creerías  _cuál hombre_  tuve que ser —respondió Granger con gesto de importancia, mirando a Harry de reojo y dándole a la cara de Greg una expresión inteligente que Draco jamás le había visto antes.  

Harry carraspeó interrumpiéndolos y Draco decidió dejar esa conversación para después.  

—Deberías estar feliz de que al menos tú has tenido ese tipo de variedad, Hermione —le espetó Weasley a su novia desde el cuerpo de Vincent Crabbe—, ya ves, hasta gato has sido —agregó y se rió mucho ante la cara de consternación que puso la chica.  

Draco los miró largamente. ¿Gato, había dicho? Dios, en verdad  _no quería_  oír la historia detrás de eso, ni siquiera para poder burlarse después. 

—Qué raros son ustedes dos, en serio —les dijo Draco y meneó la cabeza—. De acuerdo, si ya están los tres listos... —Miró a Harry y entonces éste, después de guiñarle un ojo a Draco (gesto que provocó que Weasley soltara un largo y sonoro gemido de fastidio), desapareció bajo su capa invisible—. No te alejes de nosotros, Potter. Porque si no estás cerca del Malfoy que entrará a la casa, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podrían hacerte las protecciones de la mansión sumadas a las de los mortífagos. Muy bien, vamos.  

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el lindero del bosque y, antes de salir del amparo que les brindaban los árboles, Draco localizó el punto que estaba buscando. Era una puerta labrada en piedra de varios siglos de antigüedad y tan escondida entre arbustos y maleza, que no la encontrarías al menos que supieses exactamente dónde buscar. Era eso o era quizá que la puerta estaba escondida con magia, Draco jamás había sabido.  

—Es la entrada al viejo foso de hombres lobo —les explicó a los otros tres. Granger y Weasley iban a su espalda y Harry más cerca. Draco podía escuchar las pisadas del moreno sobre las hojas secas y la hierba.  

—¿Foso de hombres lobo? —preguntó Granger con la voz de Greg—. ¿Es algo como los fosos de osos de los muggles? —completó con un tono de verdadera indignación.  

Draco soltó un gruñido y miró altanero por encima de su hombro. Acababa de abrir la puerta y se movió a un lado para permitir que los otros tres pasaran al estrecho y oscuro túnel que en épocas muy lejanas había servido de conducto para que los sirvientes de la familia introdujeran licántropos cautivos que, dicho sea de paso, jamás volvían a salir por ahí vivos.  

—No sé qué sean "fosos de osos", Granger, pero supongo que sí. Lamentablemente, en el pasado, ni muggles ni magos han sido tan civilizados con otras criaturas como hoy en día, eso todos lo sabemos, ¿no?  

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Weasley—. ¿Qué es un foso de osos o de hombres lobo, en todo caso?  

Draco no respondió y apuró el paso. El túnel se inclinaba, señal de que no sólo avanzaban, sino que también se metían cada vez más profundo. Pronto, salieron de nuevo a la claridad del día, aunque ahí, en el antiguo foso, llegaban muchos menos rayos de sol.  

Los cuatro se encontraban en un espacio circular profundamente cavado en la tierra y rodeado de paredes de piedra que seguramente había sido construido durante épocas tempranas de la Edad Media. De muchos metros de hondo, el foso no tenía otra salida; al menos, aparentemente. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron observar un poco del sol y del cielo azul entre el nutrido grupo de ramas de los pinos que rodeaban al foso y lo ocultaban de la vista exterior.  

Ahí abajo, aparte de una columna también de piedra de la que todavía colgaban argollas y cadenas oxidadas, solamente había una cosa más: una estatua de tamaño natural de un graphorn labrada en mármol oscuro.  

Draco sonrió tristemente. Esa estatua y ese sitio le traían tantos recuerdos; recuerdos de una niñez muy feliz y del tiempo, mucho tiempo pasado al lado de su consentidora madre...  

—¿Qué animal es ése? —escuchó que Harry preguntaba. Su voz sonaba un tanto ahogada desde abajo de la capa—. Nunca lo he visto en ningún lado.  

Granger chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.  

—Es porque nunca lees tus libros de texto, Harry —lo regañó y Draco estuvo un tanto de acuerdo—. Esa es la representación de un graphorn, que, si hubieras estudiado  _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ , sabrías que es un tipo de rumiante del tamaño de un elefante pequeño y con grandes cuernos. Normalmente es un animal pacífico, pero...  

—Si lo provocan, puede llegar a ser muy violento —completó Draco en voz baja—. Aunque yo jamás lo vi con mis propios ojos, sé que en este foso murieron muchísimos de ellos a manos de...  

—¿Hombres lobo? —preguntó Harry con horror.  

Draco asintió.  

—Aquí, durante las noches de luna llena, tenían lugar feroces combates entre hombres lobo y varios graphorns. Peleas a muerte, por supuesto. Se manejaban altas apuestas y venía gente de alcurnia de todos los rincones de la isla. No siempre ganaban los hombres lobo. Como dijimos, los graphorns pueden llegar a ser muy feroces cuando su vida y las de sus crías están de por medio. Los mataron tanto que a principios de siglo estuvieron a punto de la extinción.  

—Oh —fue lo que dijo Weasley por toda respuesta. No le extrañaba a Draco que el pelirrojo fuera un ignorante de esas costumbres que ciertamente sólo lo fueron entre las familias de abolengo y con larga historia en Inglaterra, tal como lo era la suya. 

—¿Y la estatua? —quiso saber Granger—. No se ve tan antigua. ¿La pusieron en tiempos más recientes en honor de los graphorns sacrificados? 

Draco no respondió, aunque Granger se acercaba mucho a la verdad. Se le quedó viendo al mármol mugroso y recordó a su madre mandando a hacer y a colocar aquella estatua como regalo para él porque de niño había tenido pesadillas después de haberse enterado de las barbaridades que se cometieron ahí en ese foso, tan cercano a su casa. La colocación de la estatua y permitir que un pequeño Draco llevara flores y otras ofrendas, había sido un tipo de mecanismo de defensa, una manera que su madre encontró para exorcizar los demonios de esos horribles sacrificios. A Draco le había costado muchos años aceptar que sus antepasados habían hecho carnicerías así de horribles por pura diversión.  

—Supongo —fue todo lo que dijo en voz muy baja. 

—¿Y por los hombres lobo no tuvieron sentimientos compasivos, Malfoy? —reclamó Weasley con amargura—. Cualquiera creería que su suerte debería despertar más indignación en cualquiera porque, después de todo, ellos eran más que animales, ¿sabes?  

—¡Ron! —exclamó Granger, pero entonces Draco los silenció a todos señalando hacia un lado de la gran pared del foso.  

Se giraron hacia un pequeño círculo de plata incrustado en la piedra. La plata brillaba relampagueante bajo los tenues rayos del sol que alcanzaban a colarse hasta ahí abajo, y todos pudieron ver con claridad que justo en el centro del círculo estaba una runa formada por cuarzo negro. Era la palabra “ _lobo”_...  

—Una luna llena —explicó Draco, aunque sabía que no era necesario—. Fue lo que se le ocurrió a mi madre como idea para honrar a los pobres diablos que...  

No dijo más. Era cierto que los licántropos no le resultaban especialmente simpáticos y la verdad desnuda era que le daban terror, pero de ahí a que les deseara semejante mal había una gran diferencia.  

—Es curioso —dijo Granger con la voz de Greg y sonando extrañamente comprensiva—. También los muggles han hecho algo parecido en los antiguos fosos de osos a lo largo de toda Inglaterra: han colocado estatuas en honor a todos esos pobres animales tan cruelmente sacrificados en ellos.  

Draco no dijo nada. No le extrañaba enterarse de que los muggles tuvieran su propia versión sangrienta de esos fosos porque, ¿no solían tener por costumbre quemar vivas a aquellas personas que ellos creían que eran brujas y magos? A Draco siempre le habían parecido muchísimo más crueles, pero se abstuvo de hacer ese comentario, no quería pelear con sus nuevos aliados y menos justo antes de una misión tan crucial como aquella.  

—Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —dijo Harry de repente—. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?  

Draco caminó precisamente hacia el punto de la pared debajo de la luna de plata, la cual, él sabía, señalaba una entrada totalmente invisible.  

—Aquí hay una puerta secreta que se abre solamente si...  

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos, se abre sólo si tienes la exclusiva sangre malfoyesca, bla-bla —lo interrumpió Weasley pero Granger lo silenció de un pellizco.  

Draco ocultó una sonrisa, tocó la pared con la mano y, en efecto, se abrió una puerta antiquísima que no había usado desde hacía años, cuando él y su madre habían colocado aquellos monumentos a las criaturas sacrificadas. Entraron de nuevo a otro túnel todavía más oscuro, angosto y húmedo que el anterior y se dirigieron raudos hacia el sótano de la mansión.  

A cada paso que daba, el corazón de Draco se le oprimía más y más ante una inusual mezcla de expectativa y aprensión, aunque no entendía muy bien el motivo de aquel sentir. No era como si estuviera yendo a casa a "presentarles" a sus padres a su actual novio, ¿o sí? Dejó ese pensamiento a un lado cuando finalmente llegaron a la salida del túnel: un agujero redondo y tapiado. A través de los contornos de la hoja de madera que cerraba aquella salida, entraba la luz anaranjada característica de antorchas y el aroma a comida recién preparada.  

Draco escuchó que a alguno de sus acompañantes le rugían las tripas ruidosamente y, convencido de que había sido el siempre muerto de hambre de Weasley, meneó la cabeza con resignación. Estiró la mano para empujar la tapa de la salida cuando, repentinamente, sintió a Harry acercándose a él y tocándolo del brazo.  

—Draco —le susurró de modo que era probable que los otros dos no lo escucharan—, antes de salir a descubierto, sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase allá dentro... Siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te vigilaré la espalda y te cuidaré, te lo prometo.  

Draco frunció el ceño con desagrado. A pesar de que la promesa de Harry podría resultar halagadora para cualquier otra persona, él detestaba con ganas la idea de encontrarse en peligro en su propia maldita casa. No era un pensamiento bonito... aunque tenía que reconocer que tampoco era desacertado. Suspiró, asintió para darle una respuesta a Harry y finalmente empujó la madera y salió.  

Aquel pasadizo secreto los había llevado directamente a una bodega de vinos oculta en lo más profundo de la mansión, justo detrás de la gran cocina principal. Tuvieron que salir arrastrándose pues la entrada era a través de un gran barril de madera. Draco sonrió mucho al recordar el gran sacrificio que implicaba para su pobre y elegante madre tener que pasar por ahí y ensuciarse sus siempre finas ropas.  

Si eso no era amor...  

Esperó a que Granger, Weasley y Harry terminaran de salir antes de volver a tapar el barril y ocultar la entrada. Les indicó silencio con un dedo sobre los labios y les pidió que lo siguieran: sus pasos fueron dejando huellas sobre la espesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo de aquel lugar que sólo era frecuentado por los elfos cuando las reservas de vino en los pisos superiores comenzaban a menguar. Atravesaron una pequeña puerta y, finalmente, los chicos salieron a la enorme cocina dominada por una gigantesca chimenea encendida que abarcaba todo un muro y una mesa de madera colocada al centro y la cual estaba llena a rebosar de viandas de todo tipo en diferentes estados de preparación. Weasley soltó un jadeo de admiración ante la vista y ese ruido provocó que todos los elfos se giraran a verlos. Éstos se quedaron congelados en medio de diferentes actividades culinarias.  

—Señorito Draco —graznó la elfina más vieja de todos, quien era la mayordoma de aquella pequeña legión de sirvientes—. Qué gusto volver a verlo, mi amo.  

La elfina se bajó del pequeño banco del que estaba montada para alcanzar las ollas y cazuelas que borboteaban y chirriaban encima de la antiquísima estufa, e hizo una reverencia a Draco y sus acompañantes. Cada uno de la media docena de elfos que estaban con ella, la imitó. Granger emitió un gruñido de enojo y se cruzó de brazos.  

—¿Quieren el amo Draco y sus amigos quedarse a almorzar? Tenemos mucho que...  

—No, no, Misty —la interrumpió Draco y escuchó que Weasley (con la voz de Crabbe) se quejaba muy elocuentemente y Granger le daba un pisotón—, no venimos a quedarnos mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes quiénes están en casa? ¿Sabes exactamente dónde están mis padres?  

La elfina iba a responder cuando alguien llegó de pronto atravesando la gran puerta doble que conducía a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.  

—¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Draco!  

Granger y Weasley se giraron asustados hacia Narcisa Malfoy, quien se había quedado impactada al verlos. Draco se sintió invadido por mil emociones contradictorias al mismo tiempo. En primer lugar, le decepcionaba que su madre los hubiese pillado: su plan original era intentar entrar en la casa sin ser vistos por nadie y sacar la diadema del mismo modo (plan arruinado). En segundo lugar, ver a su adorada madre le trajo de golpe todo el dolor causado por la lejanía del hogar, por haber estado tan apartado de lo que más amaba en su vida. Y, en tercer lugar, una angustia espantosa al ver lo demacrada y triste que su madre se veía.  

—¿Madre? —no pudo evitar llamarla con voz quebrada. Su otrora orgullosa y bellísima madre iba con el cabello opaco y suelto, y Draco pudo notar perfectamente unas canas que no habían estado ahí antes. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino su semblante: delgadez, marcadas ojeras y palidez.  

—¿De verdad eres tú, hijo? —exclamó Narcisa y se tapó la boca con una mano quizá para no soltar un grito o para evitar el llanto. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta Draco y lo abrazó apretadamente—. ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! Severus siempre se niega a darnos información detallada de ti... ¡Incluso he llegado a pensar que te había ocurrido algo terrible y él nos lo estaba ocultando! —Se alejó de Draco un poco, lo tomó de los hombros y recorrió su rostro con los ojos en un intenso pero amoroso escrutinio—. No sé qué te has hecho, pero te ves  _tan bien_... Merlín, Draco, en verdad te ves más guapo y repuesto que nunca antes.  

Draco se sonrojó violentamente al pensar en su virginidad perdida hacía poco y en sus intensos maratones sexuales al lado de Harry, ¿tendría eso algo que ver con la buena apariencia a la que su madre se refería? Eso sin mencionar lo bien alimentado que estaba (la señora Weasley de verdad se esmeraba en servirle porciones gigantescas de buena comida varias veces al día), además de las magníficas noches de descanso que pasaba en Grimmauld Place, durmiendo a pierna suelta al saber que estaba completamente seguro y que ni los mortífagos ni Voldemort lo encontrarían ahí jamás. Se avergonzó de su buena vida al ver que su madre no la estaba pasando nada bien. Pues, ¿cómo iba ella a estar bien teniendo que permitir que su propia casa fuera el cuartel de Voldemort y sin saber nada de la suerte que corría su único hijo?  

Había sido un ingenuo y un egoísta de mierda al creer lo contrario.  

—Y tú te ves tan hermosa como siempre —mintió con el corazón hecho añicos y la culpa quemándole el alma.  

Narcisa sollozó sin dejar de sonreír (era evidente que no le creía), miró con desconfianza a los supuestos Crabbe y Goyle, y murmuró muy bajito para que ellos no oyeran:  

—Veo que estoy contrayendo grandes deudas. Estoy sumamente agradecida con... Con todos aquellos quienes te están cuidando, se nota que lo hacen con aprecio. Jamás lo hubiera creído, yo... —se interrumpió porque parecía al borde del llanto. Dio un paso atrás, lo soltó y se dirigió hacia los acompañantes de Draco, quienes sólo habían estado de pie observándolos, completamente estupefactos y (sin querer) haciendo una imitación perfecta de Crabbe y Goyle. Draco se preguntó brevemente en qué parte exacta estaría Harry parado y pasó su vista alrededor con esperanza de que el chico supiera que estaba pensando en él—. Vincent. Greg —saludó su madre a Weasley y Granger, quienes sólo pelaron los ojos—. Bienvenidos a la Mansión Malfoy —dijo cortés, pero fríamente—. No me llegaron noticias anunciando su encantadora visita, supongo que se habrá extraviado la lechuza en el camino —comentó mirando significativamente a Draco—, pero me alegro de que hayan llegado justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.  

Draco sabía que su madre no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando ahí, ya que lo último que supo de Draco fue que éste era un espía de la Orden y que, por obviedad, ni Greg ni Vincent querrían ya ser más sus amigos pues eran estúpidamente fieles a la causa de Voldemort. Pero su madre era extremadamente inteligente: si no hacía preguntas era porque justamente no deseaba poner a Draco ni en evidencia ni en peligro.  

Draco se apresuró a terminar con aquella farsa lo más rápido posible.  

—Madre —le dijo en voz baja—, en realidad no hemos venido a hacer una visita de cortesía. Nuestro asunto aquí es... —Miró a los elfos de la cocina y los encontró bastante atareados con la preparación del almuerzo y de diversos postres para la hora del té. De cualquier forma, bajó más la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro que sólo Narcisa escucharía—: He venido a recoger una de mis pertenencias que el profesor Snape mandó desde su casa. Es de vital importancia para... tú ya sabes qué.  

Miró de reojo hacia sus acompañantes y vio que “Greg” ponía cara de estar de acuerdo con su manera de proceder.  

Narcisa pareció entonces comprender que Draco estaba ahí solamente como espía en otra “misión”, porque su semblante se entristeció todavía más y la decepción fue evidente en sus ojos.  

—Oh, ya veo. Bien, pues si no hay más remedio. Me parece que no podías haber llegado a una mejor hora, hijo. Justamente no hay nadie en casa a excepción de tu padre, que está en su despacho, y unas visitas que yo tengo en el salón del invernadero. Ohhh, ¿a qué no adivinan quiénes son? Son amigas suyas de Hogwarts, todas chicas de Slytherin, quienes vinieron a acompañar a sus madres a verme. En vista de los trágicos sucesos que sacuden nuestros días, aprovechamos cada momento libre para departir y beber el té. ¡Todas nos sentimos tan solas y aisladas en nuestras casas! ¡Necesito que subas conmigo, Draco! Acompáñanos un rato y sólo así te permitiré que te vayas tan pronto.  

Granger meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Weasley abrió muchísimo más los ojos con desconcierto. Draco, en cambio, sabía que no tenía caso perder el tiempo discutiendo con su madre. No habría poder mágico ni humano que la convenciera de dejar ir a Draco sin saludar a sus visitas. Los buenos modales siempre eran antes de todo.  

—De acuerdo, pero sólo una taza de té y me voy, ¿de acuerdo, madre? En verdad tenemos poco tiempo.  

Pero entonces Narcisa sonrió primorosamente (y quizá era la primera vez en meses que lo hacía con sinceridad) y Draco creyó que valía la pena el evidente enojo y preocupación que Weasley y Granger exudaban hasta por los poros. Al fin y al cabo, sólo serían unos pocos minutos, ¿qué era lo más grave que podía pasar?  

Narcisa repartió algunas órdenes entre los elfos acerca de canapés y servicios de té, y subió tomando a Draco del brazo. A Granger, Weasley y Harry no les quedó más remedio que seguirlos de cerca.  

 

* * *

 

  

Después de cinco minutos exactos de haber entrado al salón, saludado a las presentes y de haberse sentado a convivir, Draco se dio cuenta de que Granger estaba a punto de reventar del estrés y no sólo por su prisa por irse de ahí. Ella, en el cuerpo de Greg Goyle (quien en realidad no era tan mal mozo ahora que había crecido), estaba sentada muy pegada a una muy ufana Millicent Bulstrode, quien miraba a Granger con adoración al creer que era el verdadero Greg y no dejaba de intentar tomarle la mano. Apretando los labios para no reír, Draco miraba divertidísimo los intentos de Granger para zafarse de las amorosas atenciones de Millie, cuyo comportamiento estaba justificado pues ciertamente allá en Hogwarts se habían escuchado rumores de que los padres de ella y los de Greg habían estado en conversaciones para concretar un matrimonio arreglado entre ellos dos.  

Y hablando de matrimonios arreglados...  

Draco miró a las dos chicas Greengrass que tenía sentadas cada una a un lado, y le dio un largo trago a su taza de té abriendo mucho los ojos y preguntándose cómo demonios iba Harry a tomarse aquella situación.  

No podía culpar a Draco de no haber intentado evitarlo. En cuanto hubo entrado al salón y se dio cuenta de que las Greengrass estaban ahí de visita, había hecho lo posible por sentarse al lado de su madre, pero ésta lo fulminó con la mirada después de hacerle señas con las cejas. Draco sabía bien qué era lo que le estaba ordenando. A regañadientes y sabiendo que eso posiblemente no iba a gustarlea Harry, se acercó a las dos chicas, las saludó besándoles la mano y, del modo más encantador y caballeresco, les solicitó permiso para sentarse en medio del sofá que estaban ocupando.   

Draco sabía que sus propios padres estaban determinados a casarlo con una de esas dos hermanas; detalle que, con tantos problemas y una guerra encima, Draco había olvidado completamente hasta ese momento.   

Y de ese modo, ahí en el salón de té favorito de su madre, el que quedaba junto al hermoso invernadero, estaban Draco y sus falsos acompañantes Greg y Vincent intentando “departir” con Daphne, Astoria, Millicent y sus respectivas madres. Draco se sentía un tanto relajado pues sabía que tanto los Greengrass como los Bulstrode tenían una postura neutral en la guerra y que sus padres no eran mortífagos.  

Pero el tiempo apremiaba. Le sorbió más a su té tratando de no perder la elegancia, echó un vistazo alrededor del salón y se preguntó seriamente en dónde andaría Harry y qué estaría pensando... Tenía todos esos minutos sin escucharlo cerca de él. A su lado derecho tenía a Daphne, su hermosa pero antipática compañera de grado, quien ignoraba a Draco mientras jugueteaba con un canapé sobre su platito. Era evidente que era la más aburrida ahí. En cambio, al lado izquierdo de Draco, Astoria le buscaba los ojos y le sonreía coquetamente. Él la conocía poco, ella era dos años menor y casi no habían convivido en el colegio. Draco le sonrió tensamente por pura cortesía mientras se preguntaba si sería ella la elegida por sus padres para su futuro enlace obligado.  

Apuró el té para poder largarse de ahí y confió en que Granger y Weasley estuvieran haciendo lo mismo. Miró al supuesto Vincent sentado en una silla con una bandeja de canapés completa para él solo, la cual no dejaba de devorar con afán y sin dejar de vigilar a Millie y a sus intentos por abrazar a Granger. Parecía asqueado, divertido, celoso e incrédulo, todo al mismo tiempo, y Draco en verdad deseó no saber jamás que era lo que el imbécil estaba pensando.  

—En Hogwarts, casi todos los de Slytherin hablan mal de ti y te desprecian, Draco —le dijo repentinamente Astoria y Draco la miró, asombrado de que le hablara—. Pero no todos. Quedamos algunos, tanto en Slytherin como en otras casas, que sabemos o más o menos imaginamos lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos. Eres un verdadero héroe para muchos de los niños más pequeños, ¿sabes?  

Draco no supo qué responder. La chica estaba de coña, ¿cierto?  

—Yo sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que agradezco a los que como tú hacen lo posible por terminar con las cosas malas que pasan —continuó hablando Astoria, bajando la voz para que sus madres, que charlaban entre ellas a unos metros de distancia, no la escucharan—: Me gusta imaginar lo que pasará cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad. Entre otras cosas, tú regresando al colegio —finalizó con un dejo de coqueta insinuación.  

—Sí, claro... Yo, volviendo al colegio —masculló Draco, a quien esa realidad ahora se le antojaba extremadamente lejana y, no sólo eso, sino que tampoco le parecía tan deseable como cualquiera podía haber pensado. Porque, ¿para qué quería él volver a la escuela si ya no estaría ahí quien casualmente había sido una de sus grandes razones para asistir, quien era su rival en todas las áreas, quien le volvía todas las cosas muchísimo más interesantes?  

¿Quien ahora era su amante y quien, terminando todo, ya no estaría más?  

 _Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad,_ había dicho Astoria.  

A Draco repentinamente se le secó la boca; intentó comerse un canapé y no pudo ni pasárselo por la garganta. Él, justamente al contrario, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría al final de la guerra, cuando todo ese caos llegara a su fin, cuando Voldemort fuera derrotado y las familias sobrevivientes retomaran sus fiestas, enlaces y bodas de alta sociedad. Porque todo eso, lo que era felicidad y festejo para otros, para Draco implicaba cosas horribles, cosas como... Como ya no ser parte de la Orden. Como ya no estar junto a Harry Potter.  

La sangre se le volvió de hielo en las venas y, desanimadamente, finalizó con su tacita de té, todavía incrédulo porque aquello le importaba tanto cuando unas semanas antes lo único que había querido era dejar todo eso atrás para regresar a su hogar. Colocó la taza de fina porcelana sobre la mesa ratonera donde estaba la bandeja con el servicio y se puso intempestivamente de pie. Weasley, con la boca llena de mini emparedados de salmón y con la cara contorsionada por la risa que no se atrevía a emitir (si es que Draco podía deducir algo de los resoplidos que se le escapaban cuando Millie intentaba darle canapés de pepino con crema en la boca a Granger), lo imitó: también dejó la bandeja vacía y se paró, dejando caer por todos lados las migajas que se le habían quedado en la ropa. Granger, eventualmente también consiguió ponerse de pie una vez que pudo quitarse de encima la pierna de Millie quien, descaradamente y al parecer sin que a su madre le importara, se la había echado sobre las rodillas.  

—Madre y estimadas damas que la acompañan, lamentablemente hemos de retirarnos pues tenemos trabajo que hacer —se despidió Draco lo más educadamente que pudo y haciendo una leve reverencia.  

Aquellas señoras, determinadas a intentar vivir con normalidad a pesar de la guerra, aceptaron su despedida sin atreverse a hacer ninguna pregunta. Draco se maravilló (y no de modo agradable) de la capacidad de las familias sangre limpia que elegían mantenerse imparciales para fingir que no había muggles y magos muriendo allá afuera; pero lo que más le chocó fue ser consciente de que, si el proceder de Voldemort contra su familia no lo hubiese orillado a convertirse en espía, muy probablemente él habría actuado de igual manera.  

Narcisa se puso de pie y los acompañó a la puerta del salón.  

—Lo que buscas está en el armario de tu recámara, Draco —le dijo su madre en un susurro junto al oído al abrazarlo para despedirse—. Encarecidamente te suplico que no pases a ver a Lucius, podría ser... catastrófico —agregó de manera enigmática y Draco se preguntó el porqué de aquello. Narcisa se separó de Draco y dijo en voz más alta, dirigiéndose a Granger y Weasley—: Chicos, ¿podrían concederme un minuto a solas con mi hijo? ¿Por favor? Ya saben en dónde está su cuarto, adelántense.  

—No tardes, Draco —masculló Granger en la voz gruñona de Greg.  

Weasley, quien todavía iba masticando y relamiéndose, el grandísimo troglodita, asintió frenéticamente como para enfatizar lo dicho por su novia. Luciendo preocupados, ambos se alejaron por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras principales. Pero, ¿y Harry? Draco no tenía idea si Harry se marchaba con ellos o si se había quedado rezagado con él. En eso pensaba cuando su madre volvió a darle otro abrazo, este mucho más desinhibido y cariñoso.  

—Mi amor —comenzó a decirle sin soltarlo—, cuando toda esta miseria termine y puedas regresar a casa... No tienes idea de la buena noticia que Lucius y yo tenemos para ti. ¿Has visto a Astoria Greengrass y lo hermosamente perfecta que es? Pues bien, ella y sus padres han aceptado nuestra propuesta de matrimonio.  

—Mamá —gimió Draco, alejándose de su progenitora—. ¡Astoria sólo tiene dieciséis años! Además, yo...  

—¿Tú, qué, hijo?  

Draco inclinó la cabeza.  

 _Sí._   _¿Él, qué?_   

 _Él, nada. No tendría nada. Nada después de la guerra, nada después de..._   

La realidad aplastaba con el peso de millones de rocas; sofocaba tan desesperada y dolorosamente como estar sumergido bajo el oscuro y tenebroso Lago Negro.  

—Nada —respondió con la voz tan derrotada que hasta él se asustó.  

—Hijo, sé que ella es muy joven, y de hecho tú también lo eres, pero estamos hablando sólo de la promesa matrimonial. La ceremonia de enlace la realizaremos cuando todos estemos recuperados y tanto tú como ella estén completamente preparados y con la edad adecuada. ¡Será tan hermoso! ¿Te imaginas los bebés tan bellos que tendrás a su lado? Ohhh, nietos. Ya quiero ver eso.  

—Madre, en serio, ¿cómo puedes...? Ah, olvídalo —exclamó Draco con fastidio, interrumpiéndose para no ocasionar una discusión. No tenía idea de cuándo iba a volver a ver a Narcisa; no quería despedirse enojado ni ocasionándole un disgusto a ella. Le costaba creer que su mamá fuera así de superficial. O quizá lo que pasaba era que todo eso eran solamente mecanismos de defensa: ilusionarse con bodas futuras, hacer fiestas de té, charlar de temas banales y fingir que no pasaba nada como una estrategia para sobrellevar la espantosa realidad. No era tan difícil de comprender. Draco suspiró y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla—. Madre, te amo con todo mi corazón. Cuídate. Espero volver a verte pronto —le dijo, le dio la espalda y se encaminó por el pasillo.  

Dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro y, antes de dar vuelta por una esquina, alcanzó a ver a Narcisa limpiándose una lágrima mientras intentaba componer el rostro alterado por la angustia y regresaba al salón de té.  

Draco se obligó a mirar adelante, apretó los puños y luchó a su vez por contener todas las emociones desbordantes que también amenazaban con quebrarlo a él.  

Y a todo esto, ¿dónde diablos estaba Harry Potter?  


	15. Secreto a voces

**Capítulo 15. Secreto a voces**  

Apuró el paso al tiempo que aguzaba el oído y miraba a su alrededor. No escuchaba a Harry y eso estaba poniéndolo nervioso. Tuvo un poco de tiempo para admirar en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su casa y, lo que descubría a cada paso que daba, no le gustó. 

Su anteriormente iluminada y lujosa mansión se había vuelto un velatorio lúgubre y oscuro, descuidado y lleno de polvo. Draco, sintiéndose enfurecido con cada uno de los mortífagos que se habían atrevido a poner un pie en su casa durante el tiempo que él había estado lejos, supuso que aquellas malas vibras y oscuridad se debían tanto al abandono de su madre y de los elfos, como al uso de magia negra y siniestra dentro de sus paredes. Ese tipo de magia siempre dejaba su huella y marca en donde era convocada. 

Aspiró hondamente e intentó serenarse: estar así de furioso como se sentía no era inteligente; el control de las emociones siempre era trascendental para salir victorioso de situaciones riesgosas. Decidió que, a pesar de la mala experiencia que resultaba ver a su casa así, había sido buena idea haber ido a darle una visita: de ese modo sentía la energía renovada para ayudar con todas sus ganas a la Orden para acabar con esa maldita guerra de una vez.  

Era vital para la salud mental y emocional de su madre.  

Vio a Weasley y a Granger, todavía disfrazados como Vincent y Greg, al pie de la escalera principal y caminó directo a ellos. Ambos tenían expresión de susto en la cara, todavía más que antes.  

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Granger al verlo. La chica caminó hacia él hasta encontrarlo y, ante la estupefacción de Draco, lo tomó de un brazo, acercó su rostro al suyo y le dijo al oído—: ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Calculo que no nos queda mucho tiempo de la multijugos y además parece que Bellatrix y toda una horda de mortífagos ya vienen hacia acá! 

—¿Cómo dices?  

—¡Colagusano, el muy cabrón, acaba de pasar por aquí hace menos de un minuto! —masculló Weasley mirando a todos lados con terror y también acercándose a Draco para poder hablar en voz baja—: ¡Nos miró, nos dijo “Oh, ya están ustedes aquí, ¿sus padres también vendrán a la reunión?” y se largó todo apurado murmurando que Bellatrix iba a  _cruciarlo_ si no tenía el salón comedor listo en menos de media hora! 

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tenían que apresurarse; la presencia de su querida tía Bella no era para tomársela a juego. Esa mujer no era tan fácil de engañar como su madre y, además, ella sí que había renegado de Draco como su sobrino. Si se enteraba de que estaba en la mansión, no iba a dejar que se marchara como si nada. Seguramente lo  _cruciaría_  hasta hartarse y luego lo entregaría a Voldemort. 

—¿Saben en dónde está Potter? —les preguntó Draco, quien no dejaba de sentirse angustiado por Harry. 

Granger y Weasley voltearon a verse y Draco supo que la respuesta era negativa. 

—Creíamos que estaba contigo... —dijo Granger a punto de entrar en pánico. 

Pero entonces los tres escucharon ruido de pasos, crujir de tela y la voz de Harry Potter, quien les dijo, sonando muy cerca: 

—Aquí estoy. He permanecido al lado de Malfoy todo el tiempo. Tal como te lo dije, ¿no, Malfoy? Siempre a tu lado cuidándote la espalda, pase lo que pase... —agregó Harry con un extraño tono de voz. Sonaba como lejano y hueco; sin emoción. 

Aunque Draco se sintió infinitamente más tranquilo al saber que Harry continuaba cerca, no le gustó  _la manera_ en que le había hablado. Además, ¿ahora era “Malfoy” de nuevo cuando desde hacía semanas ya era sólo “Draco”? 

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose herido. Pero estaba demasiado consciente de que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir, así que les dijo a los otros tres: 

—Mi cuarto está dos pisos arriba; mi madre me dijo que lo que buscamos está ahí. Sugiero ir yo solo mientras ustedes esperan por mí en la cocina o incluso en la bodega de vinos, listos para escapar. Así reduciremos el riesgo de que Bella, los padres de Vincent y Greg, u otra persona los vea y sospeche que hay algo raro con ustedes, ¿están de acuerdo? 

Weasley abrió mucho los ojos, poniendo una cara de hambre que no era nada extraña en el rostro de Vincent. 

—Me gusta esa idea, yo voto por hacerle caso a Malfoy. 

Granger puso los ojos en blanco y lo tomó del brazo. 

—Vamos pues, pero ni creas que te dejaré comer. Malfoy, por amor a lo que más quieras, ¡no te demores! Harry, ¿vienes con nosotros? 

Hubo una pausa en la que los tres se quedaron a la respuesta de un invisible Harry Potter, mirando fijo el sitio de donde había provenido su voz un momento antes. 

—Yo voy a acompañar a Malfoy. Necesito asegurarme de que la misión sea exitosa y no nos vayamos de esta casa sin la diadema —dijo con voz dura—. No es que no confíe en ti, Malfoy —agregó en tono indiferente, como si le hablara a cualquiera—, pero me imagino que entiendes que esto es vital. 

Draco apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. No comprendía por qué las palabras y la obvia desconfianza de Harry lo lastimaban tanto. De reojo, vio a Granger arquear las cejas y a Weasley mirar hacia otro lado con bochorno. Era evidente para los tres que Harry había abandonado su papel de chico enamorado y ahora era todo “sólo negocios, nada de diversión”. Draco respiró profundo e hizo cualquier sentimiento a un lado; no iba a permitir que eso le nublara el juicio y arruinara la misión. 

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo, Potter —dijo con la voz todavía más dura y helada que la que había usado Harry—. Si eres tan amable de seguirme, es por aquí. 

Sin más, se puso en camino subiendo los escalones de mármol lo más rápido posible, confiando en que Granger y Weasley no tuvieran problema para regresar a la cocina y escuchando los leves pasos de Harry justo detrás de él. 

Llegaron al segundo piso y, sin decir nada, Draco torció a la derecha rumbo a su habitación. Estaba cerca; sólo unos pocos metros más y... 

La puerta del despacho de su padre, el cual quedaba en ese mismo corredor, se abrió de improviso; a Draco se le había olvidado completamente que su madre le había dicho que su progenitor se encontraba ahí y no se había cuidado de hacer menos ruido. Lucius Malfoy se asomó a través de la puerta abierta y miró a Draco con sorpresa, susto y, si Draco no se equivocaba, una enorme furia. 

—Pa-padre —tartamudeó Draco, deteniéndose en seco y sobresaltándose cuando  _sintió_ a Harry chocar contra él. Intentó recuperar la compostura lo más rápido que le fue posible, cuidándose de que Lucius no notara que había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio. 

Si ya antes Draco se había asustado de ver el aspecto deprimente y poco alentador de su madre, ahora se horrorizó al ver el de su padre. Lucius iba impresentable, como jamás Draco imaginó que podría verlo: llevaba sus ropas desfajadas y arrugadas, como si tuviera días sin cambiarse; su cabello, despeinado y opaco; y era evidente que tenía mucho sin afeitarse. Eso, más las ojeras y el semblante derrotado, terminaba de completar un cuadro que afectó el ánimo de Draco profundamente. Sintió una extremadamente grande compasión por Lucius y lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando, pero al mismo tiempo, su intuición le gritaba que tenía que alejarse de inmediato. 

—Draco —susurró Lucius con voz helada y un tanto incrédula, y no dijo más. Ambos Malfoy se quedaron viendo el uno al otro; Draco sentía que la piel le picaba por el peligro inminente. No entendía por qué su padre parecía tan enojado con él y no quería quedarse a averiguarlo. 

Dio un paso adelante con la intención de escapar, pero sabía que Lucius no lo dejaría llegar lejos. 

Así fue: Lucius pareció salir de su letargo al ver a Draco moverse. Emergió a toda prisa de su despacho y acorraló al chico contra la pared del corredor. Lo tomó de las solapas de la vieja túnica que Draco traía puesta (una prenda de Harry, para variar) y lo estampó con suficiente fuerza contra el muro como para hacerlo jadear. 

—No sé qué estás haciendo aquí y ni siquiera voy a preguntártelo —siseó Lucius acercando mucho su cara a la de Draco; éste olfateó rastros de alcohol en el aliento de su progenitor, ¿no era muy temprano para estar bebiendo?—. Sospecho que tendrá algo que ver con los jueguitos de espía que te has gastado los últimos meses y francamente podría vomitar si te escucho siquiera mencionarlos —mascullaba, tan enojado que la cara se le contorsionaba mientras hablaba y miraba directamente a Draco a los ojos. 

—Padre... —comenzó Draco dispuesto a suplicar: tenía que decirle que corría con prisa, que debía alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible—. Por favor, te lo ruego. Necesito... 

—¡NO, DRACO! —bramó Lucius y Draco se horrorizó. Esperaba que nadie abajo hubiese escuchado a su padre gritar así. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaría antes de que llegasen más mortífagos a la mansión?—. ¡Yo soy el que necesita algo! —dijo Lucius y comenzó a reírse como maniaco—. De hecho, necesito  _miles_ de cosas. Una varita, para empezar. ¿Sabías que el Señor Oscuro me ha despojado de la mía para tratar de cazar al maldito mago mestizo con el cual tú convives tan alegremente? —espetó y Draco abrió los ojos con horror. Él no tenía idea de nada de eso—. Así es, Draco,  _me quitó mi varita..._ Mi adorada varita, heredada de mis antepasados, reliquia de la familia, y todo para nada porque ni siquiera sirvió para los propósitos del Lord. No sirvió de nada porque Potter hizo algo, no sé qué, y ¡ROMPIÓ MI VARITA EN MIL JODIDOS PEDAZOS! 

El grito de su padre no pudo espantar más a Draco que lo que estaba narrándole. No podía ni imaginar lo terrible que tenía que ser para Lucius estar ahí a merced de magos oscuros entrando y saliendo de su casa todo el día y encontrarse  _sin una puta varita_ para protegerse a él mismo, a sus propiedades y a su bien amada esposa. Draco pudo entender bien su estado de demente desesperación. Además, Lucius tenía poco que había salido de Azkaban, bastante poco. Salir de esa prisión horrible para enfrentar a un Voldemort furioso con él por haberle fallado y tener que soportar la presencia de ese Cara de Serpiente más todos sus allegados en su propio hogar... Era entendible que Lucius estuviera al borde de la locura. 

Y era justamente por eso por lo que Draco se había unido a la Orden del Fénix, en primer lugar. Era por eso que andaba junto a Potter arriesgando el pellejo: para ayudar a su familia a salir de todo eso lo más inocuamente posible (aparte que también ahora lo hacía por cariño a Harry, pero eso no era relevante al momento). Abrió la boca dispuesto a recordárselo a Lucius, pues se supondría que ya tendría que saberlo: 

—Padre, lo entiendo y lo lamento muchísimo, pero es justamente por eso que yo... 

—¿Que tú qué, Draco? —lo interrumpió Lucius con peligrosidad—. ¿Es por eso que andas exponiéndote de un modo tan imprudente y temerario que tu viejo padre se ha visto obligado a ensuciarse las manos de sangre para limpiar tu inmundicia? 

Draco abrió la boca sin entender. 

—¿Qué? 

Lucius lo miró tan duramente y con tanto enojo que Draco creyó que iba a golpearlo. Pero en vez de eso, caminó de regreso a su despacho arrastrando a su hijo junto con él. Lo metió ahí y cerró la puerta de un fortísimo golpe; Draco, cada vez más asustado, se preguntó si Harry se habría quedado afuera en el corredor o si habría alcanzado a entrar. Intentó consolarse con la ilusión de que, como fuera, Harry se encontraba ahí cerca y podría ayudarlo a escapar en caso de que Lucius se empeñara en retenerlo en contra de su voluntad. 

Lucius seguía sin decir nada y su silencio daba más miedo que los gritos estridentes de hacía un momento. Caminó hasta su escritorio y fue hasta que lo alcanzó que tuvo compasión de Draco y lo soltó de su agarre. Draco se tambaleó un poco mientras miraba a Lucius abrir una gaveta y sacar un ejemplar de  _El Profeta._ Su padre azotó el periódico sobre el escritorio y Draco, con horror, miró el encabezado y la fotografía que estaban en primera plana. 

 _Harry Potter “el Indeseable Número 1” y sus cómplices entran a robar a_ _Gringotts_ _y liberan peligrosa mantícora: se reportan trece duendes asesinados y cuantiosas pérdidas económicas._  

—¿Trece duendes asesinados? —exclamó—, pe-pero... 

Confundido y asustado, Draco leyó la noticia con avidez. Por lo visto, los aurores del Ministerio y los reporteros de  _El Profeta_ habían llegado al banco horas después del incidente y encontraron duendes muertos por todo el vestíbulo principal, lo cual no tenía sentido.  _A menos que..._  Draco continuó leyendo, pero no encontró su nombre, ni el de Weasley ni el de Longbottom: mencionaban solamente a Granger y Draco intuyó que era más bien por sospecha que por estar completamente seguros de que la chica hubiese participado en aquella incursión. En realidad, la noticia no revelaba casi nada; sólo contaba mentiras: que Harry había entrado a robar de los tesoros de las bóvedas de las familias más antiguas y que, viéndose descubierto, él y sus secuaces habían ocasionado aquella sangrienta matanza. Revisó la fotografía: era del momento en que Harry y él habían salido de las cámaras de Gringotts montados en Claudia. Se veía el desastre que la mantícora y los clientes en desbandada habían ocasionado en la entrada del banco, y también se alcanzaba a ver a Harry montado encima de la bestia con otro mago detrás de él que lo sostenía fuertemente con un brazo y a quien, afortunadamente, no se le distinguía ni su cara ni nada. Draco había llevado su capucha puesta y eso le había salvado de que lo identificaran. Y eso era estupendo, porque, ahora que se fijaba bien en la foto, era  _perfectamente visible_ que el mago que iba atrás sujetando a Harry Potter lo hacía con gran cariño y preocupación: Draco notó que una de sus manos acariciaba a Harry y, en un momento dado, incluso hundía su cara contra su cuello, casi como si le diera un beso o un roce de labios al menos. 

Y aparte de todo, estaba esa pequeña milésima de segundo donde se veía que Harry, inconsciente como estaba, caía un poco hacia delante y, sólo entonces, alcanzaba a percibirse un destello platinado del cabello del mago que iba a su espalda. 

Nadie podría saber sólo con eso que  _ese_ mago era Draco, ¿o sí? 

—Este eres tú —afirmó Lucius como si leyera su pensamiento, oprimiendo un dedo largo y delgado contra el papel—. Este eres tú. En cuanto vi la fotografía lo confirmé porque ya lo sabía antes de que estos idiotas lo publicaran. Porque en cuanto nos llegó la noticia de parte de los duendes, el Señor Oscuro me obligó a acompañarlo al banco, obligó a tu madre a prestarme su varita. Tuve que ir con él para interrogar a todos los malditos duendes que habían estado presentes, de uno por uno. —Hizo una pausa y se frotó la cara con una mano. Draco lo miró con los ojos como platos; se sentía más y más desdichado y asustado con cada palabra dicha por Lucius pues presentía a dónde se dirigía aquello—. Hubo un par... Hubo un par de duendes que te recordaban, Draco —continuó diciendo Lucius, bajando cada vez más la voz—. No sabían tu nombre, pero podían describirte a la perfección y te recordaban como a un heredero de familia rica. El Señor Oscuro... Cuando no le cupo duda de que hablaban de ti, se enfureció tanto que creí que iba a matarme. Aunque él piensa que te hemos repudiado, de todas maneras... Me culpa de tus actos. Tuve... Eran los duendes o tu madre —finalizó con voz quebrada, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio y mirando hacia abajo—. Tuve que  _usar_ la varita de tu madre para acabar con ellos, porque de otro modo, el Señor Oscuro regresaría aquí y... 

Meneó la cabeza con desesperación. Draco no sabía qué decir. 

—¡SE SUPONÍA QUE SÓLO IBAS A REALIZAR TRABAJOS DE ESPIONAJE PARA ELLOS, DRACO! —bramó Lucius de repente, enderezándose en toda su estatura y rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a su hijo. Éste retrocedió, sorprendido. Pocas veces había visto a su padre así de encolerizado—. SE SUPONÍA QUE NO IBAS A INVOLUCRARTE EN MISIONES PELIGROSAS, QUE NO IBAS A TRABAJAR AL LADO DE ESE MALDITO NIÑATO... ¡ESE ERA EL TRATO, ¿NO LO RECUERDAS?! 

Draco asintió frenéticamente mientras se armaba de valor para rebatir a su propio padre. 

—Sí, padre, lo recuerdo. Pero tú también tienes que comprenderme... Hice lo que creí que tenía que hacerse —dijo con una voz que transmitía una calma que estaba lejísimos de sentir—. Tenía que colaborar de alguna manera, ¡hace mucho que perdí la posibilidad de ser espía, desde el momento en que el Señor Oscuro supo de mi traición! Me di cuenta de que para ganar esta guerra ya no bastaba con ser espectador. Eso que pasó ahí en Gringotts —masculló, mirando la fotografía y recordando lo cerca que Harry había estado de morir—, fue casi casualidad. Se me presentó la oportunidad de ayudar y la tomé, porque si no los hubiera auxiliado... Ellos hubieran muerto y la guerra ya estaría perdida sin remedio. 

 _Fui el héroe del día, salvé al Salvador del Mundo Mágico,_ había estado a punto de decir, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su padre no estaba como para apreciar semejantes noticias. 

—Lamento que eso te haya traído problemas —continuó disculpándose, pero entonces Lucius se rió a carcajadas y Draco lo miró, atónito. 

—¿Problemas? ¿PROBLEMAS? Claro, Draco, llamémosle PROBLEMAS a asesinar a sangre fría a una docena de duendes a cambio de la vida de tu madre y con su propia varita; llámale PROBLEMA al  _crucio_ al que me sometió mi señor cuando no le cupo duda de que ahora eres amigo del indeseable; llámale PROBLEMA al hecho de que tú, siendo un mago heredero de una gran casta sangre pura,  _¡te estás revolcando en la cama con otro hombre!_ ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO, DRACO MALFOY? 

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Se quedó helado durante unos segundos e inmediatamente comenzó a enrojecer de la vergüenza. Creyó que iba a arder en combustión espontánea. 

No podía ser posible. La última persona en todo el jodido mundo que Draco hubiera querido que se enterase de  _su secreto_ , resultaba que  _lo sabía._  

—¿Có-como...? ¿Cómo? —tartamudeó, cogido totalmente por sorpresa. 

Lucius apretó tanto los labios que su boca se convirtió en una línea fina de pura rabia. Había perdido su palidez habitual y ahora estaba completamente rojo, más y más enojado cada vez. Draco en verdad comenzó a temer por su integridad. 

—Ni siquiera puedes negarlo —masculló Lucius entre dientes y luego soltó un bufido de desprecio—. Lo sospeché desde el momento en que miré la fotografía del periódico. Después se lo pregunté directamente a Severus y el muy caradura, aunque no lo afirmó, tampoco lo negó y sólo me sonrió con burla...  _Bastardo desgraciado._ Y tú —le dijo a Draco señalándolo con un dedo y clavando en él sus ojos como dagas de plata—… Tú siempre estuviste  _tan_  obsesionado con Potter, maldito mago estúpido y mediocre, pero jamás pensé que fuera por otra razón diferente a la rivalidad que sostenías con él... ¿Cómo pudiste haber caído así de bajo, Draco Malfoy? —finalizó con un siseo y mirando a Draco con profundo asco. 

Dio un paso hacia Draco y éste retrocedió, de pronto comenzando a enojarse y sobreponiéndose al miedo. 

—¿Caído así de bajo? —repitió lo dicho por Lucius y luego soltó una carcajada sin humor—.  _¿Caído así de bajo?_ ¿Así como tú asesinando a los duendes del banco? 

En cuanto soltó las palabras, Draco supo que se había sobrepasado. Haber dicho eso fue un craso error. Bramando de furia, salpicando saliva por todos lados y con los ojos desorbitados, Lucius se arrojó hacia él y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso. Viendo puntos blancos y momentáneamente sordo, Draco se quedó tirado, completamente pasmado. Su padre  _nunca_ le había pegado, al menos, no así de fuerte.  

Desde el suelo, miró a todos lados, pensando en Harry. Le parecía que el carácter explosivo del moreno no le permitiría quedarse frío y estoico si acaso era testigo de cualquier persona golpeando a Draco. Entonces, ¿no estaba ahí con él? Quizá no había alcanzado a entrar al despacho antes de que Lucius azotara la puerta, lo cual era bueno, pues lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era a Harry perdiendo los estribos y peleándose con un desarmado Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco miró hacia su padre, quien bufaba en un esfuerzo por respirar. Estaba completamente fuera de sí; Draco nunca lo había visto de ese modo. De pronto, le tuvo muchísima lástima y se avergonzó de estarle causando muchos más problemas y preocupaciones de las que ya tenía. Lentamente, se sentó en el suelo. Tenía que terminar con eso y salir a buscar la diadema; se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Decidió cambiar de táctica: mostrar falso arrepentimiento y dar su brazo a torcer al menos por el momento. 

—Lo lamento, padre, no debí... No debí decirte eso —dijo en voz baja, mirando a su padre a los ojos y evitando a toda costa llevarse una mano a la mejilla adolorida. Creía que se le había reventado la carne; así de mucho le dolía—. Sé que el Lord te obligó, sé que lo hiciste por mamá. Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. Pero tú también tienes que comprender que hay cosas que deben hacerse. Y ayudar a la Orden es una de ellas, no importa si ya no puedo hacerlo de incógnito. 

—¿Y una de esas cosas incluye  _revolcarte_ con su líder? —espetó Lucius, quien, a pesar de sus duras palabras, ya se veía menos furioso que antes. 

Draco agachó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotado y empequeñecido. Avergonzado hasta la médula y sin comprender todavía cómo su padre lo había averiguado tan sólo con ver una fotografía. Él había guardado la estúpida y egoísta esperanza de que ninguno de sus progenitores se enterara de su relación con Harry Potter y que ésta finalizaría sin que nadie resultase perjudicado. Había pensado que jamás tendría la necesidad de “salir del armario”, como sabía que le llamaban al acto de anunciarle al mundo que uno era homosexual. 

Tendría que haber sabido que estaba así de jodido y no iba a tener tanta suerte. 

—No, padre —fue todo lo que dijo con un tono vencido que ni siquiera estaba fingiendo—. Eso... eso fue  _un accidente_. 

Su plan estaba resultando: su disculpa y aparente sumisión parecieron obrar el milagro de tranquilizar a Lucius, quien comenzó a respirar cada vez con más normalidad, su rostro comenzó a perder el color de la grana e incluso se pasó una mano por el cabello para arreglárselo un poco. De pronto, él también pareció bastante avergonzado por lo que había pasado. 

Se alejó de Draco y le dio la espalda. 

— _Un accidente_ —repitió lo dicho por Draco y soltó un resoplido de burla— _._ Conociendo a Potter y sabiendo que me odia aunque peleamos del mismo lado de la guerra, casi podría asegurar que lo ha hecho a propósito sólo para humillarme a mí y a toda mi casta. Seducir a mi único hijo para después burlarse en mi cara. Pero no todo está perdido —dijo entonces Lucius mientras se servía una copa de vino tinto de una botella abierta que tenía encima del escritorio—. No ha pasado nada que no se pueda solucionar. Cuídate de que nadie más se entere de tu desliz con este...  _mago._ Sólo cuida eso, que siga siendo un secreto lo mejor guardado posible. 

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa.  _¿Secreto?_  Sí, claro. Todavía sentado en el suelo, se abrazó las rodillas. De pronto no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de quedarse ahí para siempre, de que la tierra se lo tragara, de no volver a ver a nadie a la cara jamás. 

De morirse de una vez. 

—Los Greengrass —continuó hablando su padre en un tono tan tranquilo que nadie creería que hacía unos minutos había perdido el control de aquella manera contra su hijo—, están al tanto de cuáles son nuestras verdaderas lealtades en esta guerra sin sentido y eso los ha complacido; como lo sabrás, ellos no son partidarios del Lord. Así que han aceptado la petición de mano que hemos hecho de una de sus hijas. La menor, me parece. Por tanto, terminando esta absurda guerra y si todos... sobrevivimos, tú volverás a casa, dejarás de ver a Potter y tomarás el lugar que debes. Si acaso... —bajó la voz tanto que a Draco le costaba escucharlo—… si acaso continúas  _sufriendo_ de este tipo de...  _inclinaciones sodomitas_ y no puedes evitarlo _,_ más te vale que seas discreto y lo mantengas completamente oculto. Vicios así no deberán impedirte proseguir y cumplir con tus obligaciones para con tu familia y tu casta. 

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Draco, quien, furioso por esa debilidad, no se permitió derramarlas. Apretó la mandíbula, se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que pudo y le dijo a Lucius: 

—Despreocúpate, padre. Después de que todo esto acabe, de que finalice la guerra, esta... Esta  _amistad_  que tengo con Potter quedará en el olvido —dijo Draco al estar completamente seguro de que Harry no estaba ahí con ellos escuchando—. Lo que ha pasado entre él y yo han sido... asuntos completamente circunstanciales, ¿entiendes? —continuó explicándose al sentirse urgido a ello, al sentir la necesidad de no continuar decepcionando más a sus padres, de ser el hijo que ambos merecían—. No... No van a repetirse. Jamás. Con nadie. 

Clavó la mirada en el suelo. La cabeza le estaba estallando de dolor, percibía cómo la mejilla estaba comenzando a inflamársele. La garganta se le había hecho un nudo mientras decía aquello último, porque era  _totalmente_ cierto. Después de Harry, después de que lo perdiera, Draco no quería nada con nadie. Nunca más. Aceptaría casarse con quien sus padres dispusieran, y cumpliría sus deberes en el lecho matrimonial, pero de ahí a volver a enamorarse... 

 _Jamás._  

Casi sintió cómo el corazón se le hacía pedazos. 

Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para frotarse. Dolía. Dolía físicamente. 

—Tengo que... Tengo que irme —masculló con voz apagada—. Entre más rápido terminemos con esto, entre más rápido ayude a Potter... Más pronto regresaré a casa. 

Lucius se giró a verlo entonces. Al igual que Draco, tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos. 

—Vete pues —le dijo—. Y no olvides tu sitio, Draco. Jamás. 

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a darle la espalda y se empinó su copa con mano temblorosa. Draco respiró profundo para calmarse y caminó hacia la puerta. 

Salió sin que ni una sola palabra ni mirada más fuera intercambiada entre ellos dos. 

* * *

 

Lentamente, con manos trémulas, Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella para conseguir serenarse. El dolor del golpe que Lucius le había dado no era nada comparado al vacío y la desesperanza que notaba en el alma. Se sentía humillado por todo lo que Lucius le había hecho y dicho; especialmente de que hubiese insinuado que Harry estaba con él sólo como un acto de venganza contra su familia ( _¿qué acaso Lucius creía que su hijo no era capaz de ganarse la admiración y el amor legítimos de Harry Potter? ¿Así de poco lo valoraba?_ ). Se sentía ultrajado de que Lucius se expresara con tanto asco y vergüenza de la relación entre Harry y Draco cuando para éste era lo más auténtico, satisfactorio, puro y bueno que había tenido en toda su maldita vida. 

Era como si... Era como si su padre le hubiese robado aquello,  _eso tan especial que tenía con Harry,_ como si hubiese ensuciado y puesto a la vista de todos algo que en esencia era limpio, bello e íntimo mientras fuera conservado en secreto. Se sentía como si Lucius le hubiera arrebatado antes de tiempo algo que de todas maneras Draco estaba destinado a perder de la peor manera posible. 

Las ganas de llorar eran tan fuertes que Draco no sabía cómo las estaba soportando. Cerró los ojos bien apretados y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, respirando profundo y largo. 

Y a todo esto, ¿en dónde estaba Harry? ¿Se habría cansado de esperar y finalmente lo había abandonado? 

Escuchó ruido justo frente a él y abrió los ojos. 

Tenía a Harry a un palmo de distancia, casi pegado a su cuerpo. El moreno se había bajado la capucha de su capa de invisibilidad, dejando su cabeza al descubierto. Draco lo miró intensamente sin decir palabra, escaneando su expresión y tratando de leer qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry Potter mientras éste lo miraba a él de idéntica manera. 

Harry miró el golpe que Draco ostentaba en la mejilla izquierda y apretó los labios. Parecía enojado, preocupado y triste, todo al mismo tiempo. 

Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso un dedo en los labios indicándole silencio. Movió la cabeza en un gesto que decía: “Sígueme, allá hablamos” y, pasando junto a Harry, comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y entró. Harry lo siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. 

Sin decir palabra (pues realmente no quería hablar con Harry absolutamente de nada, quizá, para el resto de su existencia), Draco atravesó su antigua habitación sin permitirse caer en inútiles nostalgias y se encaminó directamente a su gigantesco armario el cual estaba a rebosar de túnicas y ropa nueva, elegante y costosa. Draco la miró durante un par de segundos sin nada de entusiasmo y sabiendo que hacía un par de semanas lo único que había deseado era volver a poner las manos en todo ese guardarropa y nada más. Ahora no había nada que le apeteciera menos que eso; se daba cuenta de lo idiota y frívolo que había sido cuando tenía cosas  _(y personas)_ más importantes que perder. 

Negó con la cabeza, suspiró y se arrodilló frente al baúl que Snape había mandado con sus cosas. Rebuscó y encontró el avejentado estuche envuelto en terciopelo azul en el que estaba guardada la diadema. Con él en la mano, se levantó y regresó hasta Harry, quien se había quedado parado como zoquete junto a la puerta sin decir palabra. 

Draco abrió el estuche y le mostró la joya a Harry. Éste la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pasó saliva y asintió lentamente. 

—Sí. Esta es —fue todo lo que dijo en voz baja. Draco también asintió, cerró el estuche y se lo pasó a Harry. Éste, lanzándole una mirada enigmática, se lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de su túnica—. Regresemos de una vez, quizá todavía podamos escapar —indicó Harry mirando a Draco con vehemencia, como si dudara en continuar hablando o no. Pareció decidirse y comenzó a explicar—: Cuando tu padre te metió a su despacho y yo no pude seguirlos, estuve tentado a mandar todo al diablo y meterme a como diera lugar, pero entonces pegué la oreja a la puerta y escuché desde el otro lado que ya estabas tranquilizándolo... Decidí esperar a que tú resolvieras las cosas. Ahora... Ahora que veo que Lucius te hizo  _esto_ —dijo, señalando la mejilla lastimada de Draco con un dedo, sin atreverse a tocar—, no estoy seguro si obré bien al haberte dejado a solas con él. Escuché un golpe, pero no creí que era él atreviéndose a ponerte una mano encima.  _Lo siento mucho,_ Draco. Debí ayudarte, debí intervenir. Yo te dije que te cuidaría... 

Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry sonaba tan atormentado como él mismo se sentía. Parecía como si ambos hubiesen atravesado un campo lleno de dementores sin saber conjurar sus  _patronus_. 

—No, Potter. Estuvo perfecto así como pasaron las cosas. Me alegro y te agradezco que no te hayas metido: ese era un asunto entre Lucius y yo. 

—Sí —dijo Harry con voz extraña—. Me di cuenta. 

Harry le dio la espalda, abrió la puerta y, estaba a punto de echarse la capucha sobre la cabeza, cuando Draco lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo. 

—Espera un momento, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con mi padre?  _¿Toda?_ —le preguntó, súbitamente airado y angustiado. Porque, joder, no.  _Eso_ era lo único que le faltaba. 

Vio a Harry apretar los labios y mirarlo con  _¿desprecio?_ Draco sintió como si un agujero se abriese bajo sus pies y él cayera en picada sin poder sostenerse de nada. 

—Así es, Malfoy. Escuché  _toda_ la conversación con tu padre,  _toda_ la conversación con tu madre y etcétera. Tengo que reconocer que esta visita a tu casa ha sido bastante educativa. Es verdad que uno aprende cosas interesantes cuando te codeas con las familias de magos adecuadas, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Harry con un cinismo que Draco hacía años no le escuchaba. 

Draco abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Ahí no era el lugar, no tenía el tiempo ni la tranquilidad. Pero tenía que explicar algo, no soportaba ver a Harry así de distante y herido. Como fuera, los segundos pasaban y no se le ocurría nada. Harry lo miró con infinito dolor y decepción en sus bonitos ojos verdes y tampoco dijo nada más. 

No, las cosas no podían quedarse así. Draco no iba a darse por vencido. 

—Escucha con atención, Potter, yo... 

—¡Draco! —lo interrumpió alguien que venía corriendo por el pasillo alfombrado. Harry, todavía con la cabeza descubierta, se giró asustado hacia la chica que a toda prisa llegaba hasta ellos. Draco y él la miraron boquiabiertos: era Astoria, quien venía con cara de susto—. Oh. Estás con Harry Potter. Hola, Potter —dijo ella como si no le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo ver la cabezota flotante del idiota de Harry justo ahí junto a Draco. Éste se permitió un momento de regocijo al ver a Harry mirar a Astoria con el ceño fruncido como si no le cayera nada bien. Astoria no le hizo caso y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo admirada—: Wow, ¿una capa de invisibilidad, supongo? ¡Buen plan! Escucha, Draco —continuó diciendo mirando hacia él—, ¡tu tía Bellatrix y un montón de gente con cara de malos han llegado! Tu madre me pidió en secreto que viniera a avisarte si es que todavía estabas aquí. Y sí, aquí sigues. ¿Qué están esperando que no se han ido?  ¿Y qué te pasó en la cara?  

Draco volvió a abrir la boca para responder algo, pero se interrumpió porque se escucharon voces provenientes del corredor y de la escalinata principal. Tomó a Harry de la capa para tirar de él y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario. 

—¡Por acá, Potter! Vayamos por las escaleras de servicio. ¡Gracias, Astoria! Y tú, ¡cúbrete la cabeza, grandísimo idiota! 

Harry lo miró furioso una última vez antes de cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha, haciéndola desaparecer de la vista como al resto de su cuerpo. Draco continuó corriendo hacia el final del corredor, sabiendo que Harry iba a su lado porque podía escucharlo. Antes de dar vuelta hacia otro pasillo, miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Astoria detenía y entretenía a un par de mortífagos que habían llegado hasta ella. Draco arqueó las cejas, impresionado por la valentía de la chica. 

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? 

—¡Por aquí! —le susurró a Harry al llegar a una puerta que daba a las pequeñas y oscuras escaleras de servicio. Entraron y comenzó a bajarlas a toda velocidad, con el otro chico siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Al pasar corriendo por el descansillo del primer piso, Draco miró hacia el corredor y vio la silueta de alguien que corría hacia ellos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ese mortífago le apuntó con su varita. 

— _¡_ _Desmaius_ _!_ —gritó el mortífago con voz chillona y fue cuando Draco descubrió que era Peter Pettigrew. 

Draco vio venir el haz de luz roja directo a su cara y sabía que iba a darle, trató de sacar su varita, pero era tarde. No obstante, antes de que el hechizo lo golpeara, sintió las manos de Harry empujándolo fuertemente hacia delante, haciéndolo caer, pero ayudándole a esquivar el hechizo de Colagusano.  

Y fue Harry quien lo recibió de lleno en su lugar, y no sólo lo noqueó, sino que lo arrojó contra el muro y provocó que la capa de invisibilidad se moviera de su sitio, permitiendo que medio cuerpo de Harry quedara al descubierto.  

—¡Malfoy, grandísimo traidor! —gritó Colagusano llegando hasta ellos—. ¡Y traes a Potter contigo, qué premio mayor! —agregó con una sonrisa maniaca. 

De una patada, Colagusano descubrió la totalidad del cuerpo de Harry y Draco vio todo rojo. Ya con su varita en la mano y todavía tirado en el piso, apuntó a Colagusano. 

—¡Déjalo en paz, idiota!  _¡_ _Expelliarmus_ _!_ —Su encantamiento desarmador dio en el blanco: la varita de Colagusano salió disparada y cayó lejos. Inmediatamente, Draco dirigió de nuevo su varita hacia él para asestarle otro hechizo y dejarlo fuera de guardia, pero entonces Colagusano se dejó caer al suelo justo detrás del bulto que formaba un desmayado Harry y su capa de invisibilidad hecha nudo, parapetándose detrás de él. Draco se enfureció muchísimo más, cambió de táctica y apuntó hacia Harry para reanimarlo—:  _¡_ _Rennervate_ _!_  

Harry despertó con expresión de terror y pegando un brinco en su sitio al darse cuenta de que la capa de invisibilidad se le había caído y que Colagusano estaba justo a su lado usándolo como escudo viviente. Levantó su varita, pero tanto él como Draco se quedaron horrorizados cuando vieron que su instrumento mágico se había partido a la mitad; quizá el mismo Harry la había quebrado al llevarla en la mano cuando se golpeó contra la pared. 

Colagusano aprovechó la distracción momentánea de ambos chicos, tomó a Harry del cuello con su mano de plata y comenzó a apretar fuerte. Harry soltó un jadeo, dejó caer su varita quebrada y llevó las dos manos a la de Colagusano en una muda y angustiada petición de que lo liberara. 

Colagusano tenía los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de locura en la cara mientras asfixiaba a Harry; Draco no dudó ni un segundo de que estaba dispuesto a matarlo. 

—¡NO! —gritó Draco, poniéndose de pie a trompicones y corriendo hacia ellos al tiempo que apuntaba su varita de nuevo hacia Colagusano—.  _¡_ _Desmaius_ _!_  

El rayo rojo de su hechizo aturdidor le dio de lleno a Pettigrew, desmayándolo en el acto. Con una sacudida, Colagusano cayó laxo encima de Harry, pero con sus dedos metálicos todavía envolviéndole el cuello fuertemente. Draco corrió hacia ellos, salvando la distancia que los separaba en menos de un segundo, y se arrodilló a un lado de Harry para auxiliarlo. 

Harry continuaba haciendo desesperados intentos por quitarse la mano de Colagusano de la garganta, pero ésta parecía no aflojar su agarre a pesar de que su dueño estaba totalmente inconsciente. Draco no entendía por qué y, aterrado, intentó ayudar a Harry a destrabar los dedos que apresaban su cuello, pero era imposible. La mano, por cuenta propia y sin importar que Colagusano estuviera desmayado a un lado, continuaba ahorcando a Harry sin piedad y con la clara intención de matar. 

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —gritó Draco, comenzando a perder la calma cuando vio que el rostro de Harry estaba poniéndose morado y sus ojos lo miraban suplicantes y aterrorizados. Draco no dejaba de tirar de aquellos dedos metálicos, pero no cedían ni un solo milímetro y, al contrario, cada vez apretaban más—. ¡No puedo, joder, NO PUEDO! —exclamó desesperado, las lágrimas comenzando a brotar sin que pudiera evitarlo. La cara se le empapó en llanto en un instante mientras aquella mano espeluznante estaba robándole la vida de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y lo peor era que parecía que Draco no podía hacer nada al respecto—. No, no, no, por favor, no. No,  _todavía no_ , no así...  _Harry..._  

Perdiendo toda fuerza y dándose por vencido, Harry dejó de pelear por liberarse y soltó la mano de Colagusano. Draco entró en pánico. 

—No, no, Harry, ¡No! ¡No me dejes! ¡NO ASÍ, POR FAVOR!  _¡_ _Relashio_ _!_ —gritó como último recurso, apuntando su varita hacia el cuello de Harry aun a riesgo de quemarle la piel, pero de nada sirvió. 

Con las que seguramente fueron sus últimas fuerzas, Harry buscó con su mano la cara de Draco. Encontró su mejilla sana, lo acarició una última vez con un leve toque de sus dedos y, entonces, dejó caer la mano y cerró los ojos, quedándose espantosamente quieto. 

Y, aun así, la mano de plata de Colagusano seguía apretando, seguía sin soltar el magullado cuello. Draco, sin poder dejar de llorar y no creyendo lo que estaba viendo, se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. 


	16. Vive y deja morir

**Capítulo 16. Vive y deja morir**

Fueron unos pocos segundos.

Fueron sólo unos pocos segundos los transcurridos, pero Draco, cuando recordara mucho después ese horrible momento, sabría con seguridad que habían sido los más largos y angustiantes de toda su vida.

Fueron unos pocos segundos en los que, sentado en el frío piso de piedra de su propia casa, miró alternadamente entre el rostro azulado de Harry Potter y la cara asquerosamente fea de Peter Pettigrew, ambos inconscientes y tirados en el suelo a su lado. No era un ignorante del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano (su padre le había obligado a tomar clases de anatomía en sus años de tutorías en casa antes de ir a Hogwarts) y sabía que Harry probablemente todavía tenía posibilidades de recuperarse si Draco actuaba pronto y lo libraba de aquello que le oprimía la garganta y le impedía la respiración.

Pero...

Miró fijo a Colagusano y no se le ocurrió otra solución más que _matarlo_.

Fueron unos pocos segundos los que Draco necesitó para que se le ocurriese esa idea; la idea de que la mano mágica de Colagusano, regalo del Lord por su sacrificio obligado, dejaría de "vivir" si su portador también lo hacía. Tenía que funcionar. Tenía que...

Pero, ¿asesinar a alguien así, con semejante sangre fría?

Draco, gimiendo con desesperación y con un terror que no había sentido jamás, levantó su varita hacia la piltrafa humana que era Colagusano y luego tuvo que levantar también la mano izquierda para sostenerse la derecha que no dejaba de temblarle. Apuntó a la cabeza del mortífago, luego a su corazón, volvió a gemir y a suplicar y no podía.

No podía, no podía, no podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Bajó la varita y sollozó.

"Matar no es tan fácil como creen los inocentes", se había burlado Dumbledore de Draco aquella noche en la que el anciano perdió la vida a manos de Snape. Snape, con todo y el supuesto agradecimiento y cariño que sentía por aquel viejo chiflado, aun así había podido levantar su varita contra el director y gritar las dos palabras que ahora Draco, aun a costa de la vida de Harry, no podía obligarse a pronunciar. No había podido obligarse con Dumbledore a pesar de que la vida de sus padres había estado en peligro y tampoco podía ahora que, aparentemente, era la única manera en que podía salvar la vida del Elegido.

Aterrorizado y sin poder dejar de temblar, Draco miró a través del corredor con la esperanza de que alguien, quien fuera, acudiera a ayudarlo, pero sólo escuchó las voces lejanas de otros mortífagos que lo buscaban y supo que si se ponía a pedir auxilio a voces, sería peor.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía él que tomar semejante decisión?

"Draco, Draco... tú no eres ningún asesino", le había asegurado Dumbledore aquella lejana noche; palabras que Harry le había repetido también apenas la noche anterior antes de que hicieran el amor cuando intentaba convencerlo de que era una buena persona.

"Una buena persona".

Draco soltó una carcajada histérica y seca, una sola nada más, y luego comenzó a sollozar sin control. Era un cobarde, eso es lo que era, un maldito cobarde que no se atrevía a mancharse las manos de sangre ni siquiera para salvarle la vida a quien supuestamente amaba. No como Lucius, quien, a pesar de su estancia en Azkaban, la falta de una varita y todas sus recientes penas y congojas, aun así había podido asesinar a una docena de duendes para salvar la vida de su bien amada esposa.

¿Eso era ser un héroe?, se preguntó Draco, y en el fondo de su corazón la respuesta fue "NO, NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO", eso no era ser un héroe como lo era Harry, alguien que jamás mataría. Draco lo recordaba persiguiéndolos a él y a Snape después del asesinato de Dumbledore, llamando a gritos al profesor y tachándolo de traidor y cobarde.

Draco miró a Colagusano. Estaba totalmente desmayado. Desarmado, indefenso. Matarlo así sería la peor cobardía y Harry... Harry jamás se lo perdonaría.

Draco pasó saliva y tomó la decisión.

_¿Harry jamás se lo perdonaría?_

—Lo siento entonces, Potter —murmuró mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por dominar el temblor de sus manos y, aferrando su varita con ambas, apuntaba a Colagusano al pecho—. Prefiero verte vivo aunque me odies a saberte muerto por mi temor a convertirme en alguien que no querrías a tu lado... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

No supo jamás si era por la repugnancia que le ocasionaba el miserable de Peter Pettigrew o por el franco terror ante la posible muerte de Harry, pero el punto es que funcionó... La maldición asesina funcionó y Draco vio, con un horror tal que le escurría por los poros de la piel y un pesar que resultaba insoportable, la manera en que un espantoso rayo de color verde esmeralda surgía de su varita, golpeaba a Colagusano y lo dejaba inerte.

—No... —masculló Draco, a punto de entrar en shock por la negación. _No era posible que él hubiese hecho eso, no quería tener semejante poder sobre las personas, decidir si vivían o morían, no, no..._

La manera en que Pettigrew abrió los ojos al morir y se quedó totalmente quieto horrorizó a Draco. Era la visión más espantosa que había presenciado porque, no era sólo _muerte... Era muerte causada por su decisión y obra._

Pero no se permitió caer en shock.

Harry lo necesitaba. Harry tenía que vivir. Draco dejó caer su varita a un lado y se echó encima del moreno, quien ya no tenía la mano de Colagusano envuelta alrededor de la garganta pero continuaba sin mostrar señales de vida.

Draco tenía que actuar.

* * *

 

Fueron unos pocos segundos.

Realmente.

Aunque para Draco el tiempo se había sentido eterno y angustiante, realmente sólo habían transcurrido unos pocos segundos desde el momento en que Harry había perdido la consciencia y el momento en que la mano de Colagusano finalmente le soltó el cuello. Y Draco actuó aprisa a pesar de la desolación que invadía su alma al saberse _un asesino_ , al darse cuenta de que finalmente había caído en la tentación del lado oscuro. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en eso durante esos instantes y tiró de Harry un poco por encima del piso para arrastrarlo un par de metros y alejarlo de... del cadáver del mortífago.

Draco intentaba no mirar a Pettigrew ni de reojo. Sentía que si lo hacía vomitaría, se congelaría y todo estaría perdido.

Harry tenía el cuello terriblemente magullado y marcado en rojo, y lo peor, seguía sin respirar. Draco, comenzando a entrar en pánico de nuevo pero haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por calmarse, comenzó a aplicarle una torpe e inexperta maniobra de resucitación. Sabía que los sanadores entrenados tenían hechizos para eso pero él no los conocía, así que presionó con sus manos el pecho de Harry una y otra vez, varias veces, y luego, cubrió su boca con la suya y le sopló aire que esperaba lo ayudara a recuperar oxígeno.

Los segundos continuaron pasando con prontitud, convirtiéndose en minutos y Harry seguía sin respirar por su cuenta.

—Vamos, Harry, vamos... —rogaba Draco, casi llorando de la desesperación, y entonces recordó que un corazón humano podía volver a latir si se le aplicaba—... ¡Electricidad! —exclamó sin levantar mucho la voz, pues continuaba escuchando ruido de gente corriendo en otros pisos de la mansión, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban medio ocultos en el rellano de la escalera de servicio. Echando un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie, Draco tomó su varita de donde la había dejado tirada y colocó la punta en el pecho de Harry. Titubeó un poco; él conocía un hechizo que soltaba una fuerte descarga eléctrica, pero tampoco era cosa de quemarle el cuerpo al otro chico. Cerró los ojos, luchó por tranquilizarse y respiró profundo un par de veces. Se concentró y susurró suavemente—: _Fulminis minimum_.

Tal como lo había calculado, la descarga eléctrica liberada por su varita fue más moderada de lo habitual: fue testigo aterrorizado del modo en que el cuerpo de Harry se sacudía hacia arriba al recibirla y luego se quedaba laxo de nueva cuenta.

Draco, quien se había movido un poco hacia atrás para no recibir también él el choque eléctrico, contuvo la respiración un par de angustiantes segundos antes de que, finalmente, Harry comenzara a respirar por sí solo. El chico moreno aspiró rudamente, levantó los brazos como buscando sostenerse de algo y entreabrió los parpados.

—¡Dios mío, Harry! —gritó Draco sin poder contenerse, abrazando al otro chico con cuidado pero con la ansiedad nacida del miedo que había experimentado al casi perderlo de nuevo y el alivio abrumador que ahora lo embargaba. Le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y lo apretó firmemente contra su pecho. Harry, todavía resoplando y respirando con dificultad, enterró la cara en el cuello de Draco e hizo un lánguido intento por corresponder a su abrazo—. ¡Por amor a Merlín, Potter, a ver si ya dejas de estarte muriendo cada vez que salimos a hacer una misión! —le susurró junto al oído, medio en broma, medio en serio—. No voy a poder soportarlo ni una sola vez más... —masculló con el corazón lleno de miedo al recordar que la verdad era que Harry estaba condenado a no salir de esa guerra vivo.

Escuchó una débil risita emitida por ese cretino que tanto quería y sintió el cálido aliento contra su cuello. Sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo, pensó en lo cerca que había estado de no volver a sentir ese aliento de vida contra su piel y las lágrimas cayeron a raudales sobre sus mejillas.

—Oh Harry, pensé que ahora sí te había perdido... —susurró, amando con todo su corazón al alma pura y valiente que habitaba en el cuerpo de ese chico de diecisiete años, agradeciendo que no se hubiese marchado, que siguiese respirando, que...

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy... —comenzó a decir Harry con voz ronca y débil, pero se interrumpió porque de repente pareció recordar en dónde estaban y qué era lo que estaba pasando. Se separó bruscamente de Draco y miró a su alrededor, llevándose una mano al cuello de manera inconsciente (seguro le dolía muchísimo) y, con la otra, levantando los restos de su varita rota.

Miró su varita y el rostro se le desencajó. Pero entonces reparó en el cuerpo de Colagusano que yacía a un par de metros de ellos y miró a Draco con aprensión. Pareció entenderlo todo al instante.

Draco sintió que desfallecía al notar la mirada de funesta comprensión que Harry le dirigió. Draco lo soltó y se puso de pie de un salto.

—Tuve que hacerlo –comenzó a explicarle, la urgencia por justificarse quemándolo—. Lo siento, Harry, tuve que hacerlo –repitió—. Era tu vida o la suya, y el muy imbécil me dio a escoger... me temo que salió perdiendo por un gran margen –finalizó con voz dura, mirando a Harry casi con rabia.

Si Harry iba a juzgarlo y a odiarlo por ello, adelante, que lo hiciera. Draco no se arrepentía. Por supuesto que le horrorizaba haber dado ese paso, haber cruzado esa línea, haber usado su propia varita para cometer la más atroz de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero si eso había ayudado para mantener a Harry con vida aunque fuera un breve tiempo más, había valido toda la pena. Draco aceptaría sin rechistar la penitencia que le fuera impuesta.

Pero Harry no dijo nada. Se quedó ahí sentado en el suelo, masajeándose el cuello y parpadeando mucho mientras observaba a Draco. Entonces éste se dio cuenta de que Harry no traía sus anteojos puestos; los vio tirados junto al cuerpo del mortífago.

— _Accio_ lentes de Harry –dijo, y entonces, en un golpe de inspiración, dijo también—: _Accio_ varita de Pettigrew.

Los dos objetos llegaron hasta su mano y Draco se sentó en cuclillas frente a Harry para ponerle sus anteojos. Al terminar de acomodárselos, Harry le tomó una mano con la suya y le dijo, todavía afónico y débil:

—Draco... Muchas gracias. Has vuelto a salvarme la vida. Y a qué precio. Jamás lo olvidaré.

Draco pasó saliva, negándose a seguir llorando. Miró a los ojos de Harry durante unas milésimas de segundo y lo que vio en ellos lo conmovió: no era reproche, ni crítica, ni soberbia. Era puro y llano amor, además de tristeza, casi como si Harry le estuviera pidiendo perdón. A Draco le tembló el labio y tuvo que respirar profundo para tranquilizarse; ya tendrían tiempo después para hablar de eso.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí enseguida. Hay mortífagos buscándonos, o al menos, buscándome a mí. ¿Traes todavía contigo el estuche de la diadema? —le preguntó Draco. Harry se palpó la túnica y asintió—. Bien. Guárdate también tu varita, ya veremos si podemos repararla cuando estemos en casa. Ten, ponte tu capa y... toma mi varita, úsala tú, yo usaré la de Colagusano.

—Draco, no, espera... —comenzó a reclamar Harry cuando Draco le echó la capa encima, volviéndolo invisible.

—No reniegues, Potter, así debe ser.

—Usémosla los dos.

Draco resopló una risa sin humor.

—No serviría de nada, Potter, nos verían los pies. No alcanza a cubrirnos... Diablos, ¿qué haremos para salir de aquí? —comenzó a decir, pensando en voz alta en búsqueda de una solución a su problema—. Tú estás desfalleciente y nos están buscando; dudo mucho que podamos llegar a la cocina sin que nos vean. Si tan sólo pudiera llamar a un elfo para que nos sacara, ellos son los únicos que pueden desaparecerse dentro de la propiedad...

—Avísale a Ron y Hermione para que nos manden un elfo de la cocina, seguro que ellos siguen ahí esperándonos –sugirió Harry con voz cansada.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Ningún elfo de esta casa obedecerá a nadie que no sea de la familia... —entonces se le ocurrió una vertiente de esa idea—. ¡Ya sé: le pediré ayuda a Snape, él tiene a todos los elfos de Hogwarts a su disposición!

Sin tener idea de la reacción de Harry, pues no podía verlo, Draco lo ayudó a incorporarse y caminaron hacia un rincón del rellano de la escalera donde estaba un armario para guardar carbón y leña. Draco abrió la pequeña puerta y le indicó a Harry que se agachara y entrara ahí; de ese modo quedaron prácticamente fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pasase por el corredor principal del primer piso. Acomodó a Harry ayudándolo a sentarse en un rincón, cerró la puerta cuidándose de no hacer ruido y blandió la varita de Colagusano, sorprendiéndose porque parecía responder bien a su comando. Pensó en el mensaje: "mande elfo a la mansión Malfoy, armario en el rellano de la escalera de servicio, Potter y yo atrapados"; se concentró en tranquilizar un poco sus ánimos y recordó lo contento y orgulloso que se había sentido al descubrir que la Orden del Fénix lo aceptaba de buena gana como pareja de Harry y también como un miembro vital de su organización. Esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible y murmuró:

— _Expecto patronum._

En esas centésimas de segundo que demoró su patronus en volverse corpóreo a partir de las volutas de humo plateado que desprendió la varita de Colagusano, Draco tuvo tiempo de caer en cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de hacer: le estaba revelando a Harry Potter, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba completamente enamorado de él.

El ciervo de enorme cornamenta tomó forma en el pequeñísimo espacio libre que quedaba entre los chicos y la puertecilla cerrada del armario; entonces miró a Draco de manera interrogante hasta que éste dijo en voz baja, "Severus Snape" y luego, antes de salir disparado, miró hacia Harry una fracción de segundo como si... Casi como si estuviera reconociéndolo o saludándolo, a pesar de que Harry estaba oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

El patronus atravesó la puerta hacia el exterior y Draco se sintió abandonado y con frío; estaba extrañando ya la reconfortante y cálida presencia de su ciervo. Avergonzado, miró hacia donde estaba Harry, ansioso por conocer su reacción. Harry se bajó la capucha de la capa, destapándose la cara, y miró a Draco con los ojos como platos, totalmente incrédulo y azorado.

—Draco... —murmuró, pero entonces alguien gritó afuera de su escondite con voz estridente, interrumpiendo a Harry:

—¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO QUE ACABA DE PASAR? ¿LO VIERON? ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ERA EL PATRONUS DE POTTER!

—¿DE DÓNDE HA SALIDO? —chilló a su vez una voz femenina, aguda y horrible, y Draco se aterrorizó: era su tía Bella.

—¡Creo que de allá! —respondió alguien más, y quizá sí lo había visto surgir del lugar correcto pues enseguida Draco y Harry, con creciente temor, escucharon pasos apresurados de varias personas dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos escondidos.

—¡COLAGUSANO! —gritó alguien, otro mortífago—. ¡OIGAN, ACÁ ESTÁ COLAGUSANO Y ESTÁ MUERTO!

Draco, sabiendo que se quedaban sin tiempo, se abalanzó sobre Harry y le echó la capucha encima para taparle la cabeza.

—¡Por favor, Harry, te lo suplico, si nos encuentran, quédate escondido! Les haré creer que sólo estoy yo aquí...

—¡Draco, por supuesto que no! ¡Lucharemos juntos! —rebatió Harry destapándose de nuevo y sacando de debajo de su capa la mano derecha con la que empuñaba la varita de espino que Draco le había prestado.

Draco abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero entonces escuchó a los mortífagos justo detrás de la puerta, en el rellano de la escalera. Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y apuntaron sus varitas hacia ahí, listos, expectantes, invadidos por la adrenalina previa a una batalla por sus vidas; Harry sentado en el suelo y Draco de pie, interponiéndose entre el chico que amaba y el peligro de afuera, dispuesto a luchar hasta el último segundo para que a Harry no le pasara nada y pudiera escapar ileso en cuanto llegara la ayuda.

—Oh Potter, querido Potter, bonito niño dorado, ¿en dónde estás? —canturreaba Bellatrix mientras pasaba por afuera de su puerta. Draco escuchó la varita de su tía raspar la pared más cercana con un chirrido espantoso y se estremeció en un escalofrío—. Potter, ¡sal ya a jugar conmigo, maldito desgraciado! ¡Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda, date por vencido!

Justo al terminar Bella de gritar eso, la puertecilla del armario se abrió de golpe, tan fuerte que se salió de sus goznes y casi le cae a Draco encima. Afortunadamente la puerta quedó acomodada de manera que les sirvió de trinchera a los chicos: de inmediato Draco se parapetó detrás de la hoja de madera, agachándose y cuidándose de que los resguardara tanto a él como a Harry. Gracias a eso, los primeros hechizos lanzados por Bella no les hicieron daño. Draco y Harry comenzaron a defenderse, tanto con _Protegos_ para escudarse como con hechizos defensivos para intentar quitarse de encima a aquella demente.

—¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! —gritó Bella entre hechizo y hechizo—. ¡Y NO ES SÓLO POTTER, TAMBIÉN VIENE MI QUERIDO SOBRINITO DRACO! ¡QUÉ REGALO PARA EL LORD!

Draco estaba que moría del terror. Con la puerta encima apenas cubriéndolos y aplastándolos con su peso, sacaba la mano al igual que Harry para lanzar hechizos a ciegas, pues no podían ver lo que sucedía delante de ellos ni en donde estaban parados los mortífagos que estaba bañándolos con maldiciones al por mayor. La puerta comenzó a hacerse pedazos; astillas y aserrín les caían en los ojos empeorando la situación.

—¡Harry Potter, señor! —exclamó de pronto una vocecilla aguda justo delante de Harry y detrás de Draco.

—¡Dobby! —exclamaron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo, justo cuando la puerta finalmente estallaba en mil pedazos y los dejaba al descubierto—. ¡Sácanos de aquí, AHORA! —le pidió Draco con urgencia.

Dobby gimió de miedo al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí, y más cuando la nube de polvo y aserrín comenzó a desvanecerse y a clarear y pudieron alcanzar a ver a los mortífagos parados en el rellano de la escalera.

— _¡Expelliarmus! —_ exclamó Harry con voz ronca y extenuada, desarmando a Bella y quizá a algún otro mortífago más. Aprovechando el momentáneo desconcierto del enemigo, Dobby tomó la mano izquierda de cada chico y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo para desaparecerse justo cuando los mortífagos tomaban nota de qué era lo que estaba pasando dentro del armario.

—AH NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO —gritó Bella al tiempo que lanzaba una daga que siempre cargaba consigo.

Draco vio la daga volar directo al pecho del elfo doméstico. Sabía que lo heriría antes de que pudiera sacarlos de ahí, antes de que pudiera ponerlos a Harry y a él a salvo, y también sabía que no había tiempo para usar la varita; así que, sin pensárselo, sin percatarse realmente de las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, Draco se soltó del agarre del elfo e interpuso su mano entre el pecho de éste y la trayectoria del arma blanca.

—¡DRACO, NO! —gritó Harry, pero ya era tarde.

Fue casi un reflejo involuntario de su habilidad como buscador de quidditch: Draco intentó atrapar la daga pero ésta se le enterró en la palma de la mano izquierda en el mismo instante en que Harry y Dobby desaparecían detrás de él, sin llevárselo. Víctima de un dolor repentino y atroz, Draco gimoteó, soltó la varita e intentó sacarse la daga sin conseguirlo: el suplicio era tal que no podía ni tirar un poco de la daga para desclavársela. Se dejó caer de rodillas y codos sobre el piso lleno de escombros, agonizando por el dolor de la daga enterrada en su carne, no pudiendo pensar en nada más.

—¡NOOOO! —bramó Bella de pronto cuando fue claro que no quedaba rastro ni de Harry ni de Dobby; todos miraban atónitos al sitio donde habían estado sentados y que ahora estaba vacío—. ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR, ES DE NO CREERSE LO BAJO QUE HAS CAÍDO! —le gritó Bella a Draco. Se arrojó contra él, lo tomó de los cabellos para levantarle la cabeza y le tundió el rostro a bofetadas—. ¡PUDISTE LLENARTE DE GLORIA AL ENTREGARLO, PERO NO, PREFERISTE DEJARLO ESCAPAR! ¡TRAIDOR! —repitió ella golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Draco estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando una voz femenina que no era la de su tía lo sacó de su agónico aturdimiento.

—¡Bellatrix! ¡BELLA! ¿Qué está pasando aquí, por Merlín? —Era Narcisa, quien al parecer llegaba a todo correr hasta el rellano y trataba de interceder por Draco ante su tía loca; de reojo Draco pudo observar cómo los otros mortífagos la retenían y sometían a la fuerza; la sangre le hirvió en las venas, ¿cómo se atrevían los muy malditos? Intentó moverse hacia delante para auxiliar a su madre, pero su tía Bella no le daba tregua. Narcisa continuó implorando—: ¡Por favor, no! ¡Detente, Bella, es mi hijo! ¡Tu propio sobrino!

—¡ES UN TRAIDOR! —berreaba Bella a todo pulmón sin dejar de pegarle a Draco donde podía: bofetadas en la cara, patadas en el estómago, tirones de pelo, decidiéndose finalmente a empujarlo de espalda sobre el suelo para echársele encima y tomar el mango de la daga que todavía tenía clavada—. ¡PUDO SALVAR A NUESTRA FAMILIA A LOS OJOS DEL LORD PERO NO! ¡PREFIRIÓ DARLE SU LEALTAD A ESE MALDITO MESTIZO!

Con eso, la bruja aferró la daga y la movió con gran fuerza hacia arriba para terminar de herir todavía más a Draco. La daga le atravesó la carne entre los dedos medio y anular y Draco aulló en medio del dolor más abominable que había sentido jamás. Se llevó la mano destrozada hacia el pecho y la oprimió con su mano sana para intentar, endeble e inútilmente, detener la hemorragia abundante que Bella había provocado al sacar la daga de aquella manera tan violenta.

—¡BELLA, NO! ¡DRACO, OH DIOS, DRACO! —gritaba Narcisa desde afuera, y Draco, en medio de la bruma de aquella tortura, sólo pudo pensar en suplicarle que se alejara y no se pusiera en peligro por su causa. Pero la verdad era que Draco no podía ni hablar. La sangre le empapaba la túnica y él, sin fuerzas ya, sentía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento—. ¡LUCIUS, HAZ ALGO! ¡BELLA ESTÁ LOCA, ESTÁ MATANDO A DRACO!

—Sí, Lucius, haz algo, cuñadito —dijo Bella con voz peligrosa, poniendo el filo de la daga en el cuello de Draco pero mirando fijo hacia el padre de éste, quien, aparentemente, acababa de unirse a la fiesta—. Convoca el encantamiento que tiene tu casa para evitar la magia de los elfos. ¡Rápido, o tu hijo se muere aquí!

Draco entreabrió los ojos y alcanzó a mirar a su padre parado en el dintel de la puerta del armario, viendo la escena con furia y terror. Sin decir palabra, Lucius estiró la mano hacia Narcisa y ésta, llorando a lágrima viva, le pasó su varita. Lucius aplicó entonces un encantamiento que, mientras no fuera cancelado, evitaría toda magia élfica de ahí en adelante en la propiedad de los Malfoy. Y fue así que Draco supo que Dobby ya no podría regresar a ayudarlo.

Apretándose la mano herida contra el pecho, respirando con agitación, sudando frío, estremeciéndose de dolor y sabiéndose perdido, Draco miró hacia sus padres y les suplicó perdón con los ojos. La imagen de sus progenitores parados en el rellano de la escalera observándolo a él con pesar e impotencia mientras varios mortífagos los rodeaban y amenazaban con sus varitas, fue lo último que Draco vio antes de que Bella volviera a golpearle la cara con gran saña; esta vez tan fuerte que finalmente lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 

Plic, plic, plic...

El tenue pero constante ruido de agua goteando cerca de él lo despertó lentamente, sacándolo de un sueño que más bien se había sentido como inconsciencia y que, afortunadamente, lo había librado durante algún tiempo del atosigante e incesante dolor.

Plic, plic...

Abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo; los párpados le pesaban y tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes. Como tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, lo primero que vio fue el charco de líquido rojo que estaba a sus pies. No agua, sangre. Su propia sangre, la que escurría de su mano y quizá de algunas otras heridas que tenía en el cuerpo y la cara. Resopló y se arrepintió enseguida; la cabeza le estallaba de dolor con el simple acto de respirar. Con trabajos, levantó el rostro para observarse la mano herida: alguien le había hecho un hechizo _incarcerous_ local para "vendarle" la mano con cuerdas en vez de vendas, resultando en un nudo espantosamente doloroso y apretado de cuerda gruesa que le rodeaba la mano herida y no impedía totalmente la hemorragia. La sangre continuaba brotando, goteando incansable hasta el piso de la mazmorra donde se encontraba. Con ambas muñecas encadenadas del techo, Draco estaba colgado de los brazos estirados con las puntas de sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, balanceándose a un ritmo enfermizamente lento e hipnótico.

Al menos tener la mano herida en alto servía de algo: Draco sabía que de ese modo se reduciría la hinchazón y el sangrado, aunque ya la tenía dolorosamente inflamada y, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, roja como granada. Agachó la cabeza y soltó una maldición entre dientes, preguntándose si estaba condenado a perder esa mano, lo que sabía que ocurriría si no recibía atención médica en un futuro cercano.

Pero luego soltó una risita que sólo hizo que le doliera más la cabeza: lo más seguro es que no saldría vivo de esa mazmorra, ¿qué caso tenía preocuparse por una mano, o por el estado de su cara, de su cuerpo completo? Sabía que lo matarían en cuanto consiguieran sacarle la información que los mortífagos tenían horas tratando de extraerle a golpes, _crucios_ e intentos de _imperius_ , afortunadamente sin resultados. Draco había podido resistir lo más terca y valientemente que jamás se hubiera considerado capaz, todo porque no dejaba de pensar en que la Orden del Fénix era ya como una familia para él y de ningún jodido modo iba a traicionarlos revelando el domicilio del cuartel. Ni en sus más locos sueños se habría atrevido a visualizarse a él mismo con semejante aguante ante la tortura, pero ahí estaba... Por más estúpido que sonara, el simple pensamiento de Harry viéndose sorprendido y capturado en su propia casa, le daba a Draco la voluntad necesaria para resistir. Estando bajo el encantamiento _fidelius_ , la vivienda de Grimmauld Place no podía ser localizada por nadie a menos que un guardián del secreto soltara o escribiera su dirección exacta. Y Draco no pensaba morir y pasar a la historia como el cobarde que había vendido a la Orden sólo para evitar un poco de dolor.

"¿Un poco?, sí cómo no", pensó Draco y volvió a resoplar una risita sin humor. El _cruciatus_ sí que era cosa seria. Era la primera vez que lo experimentaba en carne propia y, estaba completamente convencido, no sería la última. Lo curioso era que por más veces que su tía Bella lo había _cruciado_ , Draco no se había quebrado, quizá porque estaba convencido de que entre más rápido soltara la información, más rápido moriría. Y Draco no quería perder la esperanza de salir de ahí... Pensaba en Harry, en lo mucho que el moreno lo quería, y se rendía a la ilusión de que éste estaría fraguando un plan para ayudarlo y esa idea le permitía resistir.

Quería ver a Harry una vez más. Aunque fuera sólo una. Jamás, en el breve tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Draco le había confesado que lo amaba y no quería morir ni quería que Harry muriera, sin hacérselo saber. Deseaba con todo su corazón darle a Harry esa alegría: saberse correspondido y saber que era un ser humano tan valioso y de alma tan preciosa que Draco moría y mataba por él.

Pensar en Harry le daba fuerzas; así que aprovechó esos momentos de soledad para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ello: rememoró una y otra vez en su mente todos los momentos llenos de sensualidad y felicidad que habían pasado juntos, sonriendo a pesar de tener los labios partidos, adoloridos y sangrantes.

—Harry... —susurró en un momento dado, justo antes de que la puerta de la mazmorra se abriera con un desagradable y fortísimo golpe y luego se cerrara de igual modo.

Era Bellatrix visitándolo de nuevo.

—Oh cariño rubito precioso —canturreó con sadismo, dando pasitos ligeros casi como si bailara, acercándose hasta quedar frente a Draco—. ¿Cómo amaneció el bello durmiente hoy? —le preguntó y se rió en su cara, y fue cuando Draco (quien había perdido la noción del tiempo) se enteró de que ya había pasado toda la tarde y toda la noche colgado de manos en aquella mazmorra del sótano más profundo de su propia mansión.

Abrió los ojos y elevó la barbilla lo más dignamente que pudo, mirando a su tía a la cara.

—Estupendamente, gracias. ¿Ya está servido el desayuno? —masculló con la boca tan seca que le dolía mover la lengua. No había comido ni bebido absolutamente nada desde el almuerzo en Grimmauld Place la mañana anterior. Le parecía que había pasado toda una vida.

Por toda respuesta, Bella sonrió mucho y luego le dio un bofetón. La cabeza de Draco se torció hacia un lado mientras se preguntaba en qué momento iría a presentar daño cerebral por tanta cachetada.

—Si supieras lo que te conviene —dijo Bella con la voz más seria—, dejarías ya de hacerte el gracioso y soltarías los secretos que conoces acerca de tus amiguitos los de la Orden. Mami y papi te mandan saludos y me piden que te recuerde que se te está acabando el tiempo: si no te pones a cantar por decisión propia, comenzaré a _jugar_ con ellos delante tuyo a ver si así cambiamos de opinión, ¿qué dices, Draco querido?

El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció en medio de un fuerte espasmo y sabía que era más de miedo que de frío o dolor. Ya desde hacía horas había comenzado a preguntarse en qué momento su adorada tía usaría la carta "amenazar a tus padres con tortura o algo peor" para hacerlo confesar. Presentía que Bellatrix había estado conteniéndose de dañar a los Malfoy mayores quizá por temor a lo que opinara el Señor Tenebroso y quizá, Draco quería creer, por el lazo sanguíneo que la unía a Narcisa, pero el mismo Draco sabía que llegaría un punto donde a Voldemort no le importaría sacrificar a Lucius o a su esposa con tal de saber en dónde se ocultaba el Elegido.

Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto deseado en el ánimo de Draco. Le sonrió ampliamente antes de preguntar con la voz helada por el odio:

—Ohh, ya veo, no queremos que Cissy y Lucy sufran las consecuencias de tu necedad, ¿cierto? ¿Vas a darme la ubicación de la Orden, entonces?

Draco lo pensó un poco, apretó los labios y supo que tenía que resistir. Las amenazas de Bella bien podían ser sólo palabras vacías. Además, era probable que Voldemort ni siquiera estuviera enterado de que tenían a Draco prisionero en la mansión. Seguramente Bella no se lo informaría hasta tener al menos un dato jugoso que ofrecerle que aplacara su ira.

Así que, entre más aguantara, menos probable sería que el mismo Lord en persona llegara a "entrevistarse" con él. Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza, preparándose para recibir más golpes o _crucios_. Pero, para su sorpresa, su tía se río a carcajadas ante su respuesta, se paró en puntas y dio una vuelta en su sitio como una niña pequeña.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece el niño? ¡Se le ha contagiado lo terco y lo valeroso de los Gryffindor! No voy a negar que me entusiasma que seas un hueso tan duro de roer, sobrino... Me haces sentir... —se acercó hasta Draco como si fuera a besarlo en la boca y le susurró—: orgullosa.

La bruja arqueó las cejas y se alejó un paso. Draco estaba volviendo a temblar sin control. La mazmorra se sentía helada, parecía un congelador.

—Y además de orgullosa, entusiasmada —continuó hablando Bellatrix como sin nada. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de Draco mientras usaba su varita para lanzar leves hechizos que simulaban disparos de arma muggle y que rebotaban en las paredes de piedra. Draco cerraba los ojos y se sobresaltaba ante cada explosión, preguntándose si acaso el siguiente hechizo sería a su cabeza—. Me estás obligando a ponerme creativa. Te he golpeado hasta que me ha dolido la mano, te _crucié_ hasta que me aburrió, intenté ponerte bajo mi dominio con la _imperius_ pero no resultó. No tengo _veritaserum_ a la mano, y ni siquiera sé si funcionaría contigo. El nene tiene una voluntad más férrea de la que nunca pensé —decía mientras se volvía a colocar frente a Draco y dejaba de disparar hechizos —. Me encantaría saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mentecilla que te hace ser tan obstinado. Y aunque tengo mis ligeras sospechas, quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos...

Draco la miró con fiereza, intentando conservar un poco de dignidad a pesar de lo precaria de su situación. Intuía hacia donde estaba yendo Bella, así que le susurró:

—Si estás planeando usar _Legeremancia_ conmigo, entonces ya chocheas, querida tía —se burló—. Acuérdate que tú misma me enseñaste _Oclumencia_ y fuiste una excelente maestra.

La sonrisa maquiavélica de Bella se incrementó tanto que Draco, a pesar de su intento de bravuconería, se sintió aterrorizado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando aquella sádica?

—Pero Draquito —comenzó a decir ella con voz dulce—, ¿ya olvidaste que te expliqué que para que la _Oclumencia_ resulte efectiva, tú debes desprenderte de cualquier sentimiento o recuerdo? Mente en blanco, ánimo inalterable. Tienes que recordarlo, no me decepciones.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo miró con creciente terror a su tía mientras ésta apuntaba a la puerta de la mazmorra y la abría con una sacudida de su varita. El mago que entró por ella e inundó el sitio con una peste a sudor, sangre y mugre, provocó que el ritmo cardiaco de Draco se acelerara tanto que la herida de su mano comenzó a sangrarle sin control.

—Supongo que recuerdas a Fenrir Greyback, ¿no, Draquito? —dijo Bella mientras el licántropo con aires de mortífago llegaba ante Draco y le dedicaba una sonrisa lasciva y feroz—. Lo he invitado a que... —Bella se rió provocando que los vellos de la nuca de Draco se erizaran—. Digamos que lo he invitado para que _juegue contigo_ y te altere un poco. ¿Qué dices, vemos hasta dónde podemos llegar antes de que me dejes entrar a tu cerebrito?

Draco los miró a ambos y no dijo nada, pero su respiración ya era tan agitada que creía que iba a ahogarse. Tenía que resistir lo más que pudiera, tenía que... De ese modo, entre más tiempo pasara, la Orden del Fénix tendría tiempo de escapar y Harry, _oh dios, ojalá fuese cierto,_ tendría oportunidad de planear un rescate para sacarlo de ahí.

—Con lo que me gusta la carne joven y dispuesta —jadeó Greyback al tiempo que caminaba hacia Draco y lo rodeaba para colocarse atrás de él. Acercó su rostro al cuello de Draco y aspiró fuerte y ruidosamente—. Me encanta el aroma del miedo, es... tan excitante, ¿no lo cree así, madame Lestrange?

Mientras Bella sonreía como la loca que era, Greyback usó una de sus filosas garras para comenzar a rasgarle la túnica a Draco por todo lo largo de la espalda, y el chico sólo pudo gemir de miedo, prepararse para lo peor y concentrarse en resistir.

_Harry, por favor... date prisa._


	17. Desesperación

**Capítulo 17. Desesperación**

A pesar de que no veía nada más que remolinos de oscuridad, Harry sabía que Draco no iba con ellos y esa certeza lo estaba matando. Aferró la manita con la que Dobby lo estaba sujetando e intentó suplicarle que regresaran por Draco, pero no podía ni respirar, mucho menos hablar. La aparición finalmente se terminó y Harry y el elfo se encontraron tirados cuan largos eran en un suelo polvoriento de piedra helada. Harry se puso de pie lo más rápido que su cuerpo adolorido se lo permitió, varita en ristre, la capa de invisibilidad resbalando por sus hombros y jadeando violentamente.

—¡Harry, tranquilo! Somos nosotros.

El que había hablado y ahora daba un paso hacia Harry con las manos en alto para aplacarlo, era Neville. Detrás de él, Snape los observaba con nerviosismo. Harry dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y reconoció el interior del despacho del director en Hogwarts.

Entonces reparó también en un escándalo de gritos, golpes y hechizos que se escuchaba afuera, al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, en la escalera de caracol que llevaba a esa oficina.

—¿No estaba Malfoy contigo? —le preguntó Snape de muy mala manera, llegando hasta Harry y tirándole de la túnica para obligarlo a mirarlo a él.

Harry volvió a inundarse de terror al recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Sí, pero... ¡Tenemos que mandar a Dobby de nuevo por él! —exclamó con angustia y urgencia. Junto a él, Dobby gimió de miedo pero Harry lo ignoró—. ¡Lo hirieron con una daga y se soltó justo al momento de la desaparición!

Durante una fracción de segundo, un sentimiento que bien podía ser preocupación relampagueó en los ojos oscuros de Snape. Harry se sorprendió de que el imbécil realmente presentara algún grado de empatía por cualquiera de ellos. O quizá era que en el fondo Snape realmente le tenía aprecio a Draco y solamente a él.

—¡Por favor, no perdamos el tiempo! —rogó, y ahora fue él quien tomó a Snape de la túnica. Éste lo miró horrorizado, como si no pudiera dar crédito al atrevimiento de Harry—. ¡No sé qué tan malherido se encuentre, y seguramente Bellatrix y los otros mortífagos ya están capturándolo!

—¿Bellatrix, dices? —preguntó Snape e intercambió una funesta mirada con Neville, como si pensara que ya era tarde y había ocurrido lo peor. Y esa era otra cosa que maravillaba a Harry a niveles ilimitados: que Snape y Neville ahora pudieran trabajar juntos para resguardar a los alumnos de Hogwarts de los esbirros de Voldemort. Y hablando de eso... Se oyó un fortísimo sonido de explosión y la puerta del despacho voló en miles de pedazos, casi golpeando a Harry y Snape quienes eran los más cercanos. Snape volvió a agarrar a Harry de la túnica, apenas dándole tiempo para recoger su capa invisible del suelo, tiró de él hasta llegar a donde Neville y Dobby estaban parados y gritó—: ¡Dobby! ¡Llévanos a Grimmauld Place!

Y así, mientras una horda de mortífagos encabezados por los hermanos Carrow entraba a trompicones por la puerta destrozada, Dobby se armó de valor y se desapareció junto con los tres magos rumbo a la casa que Sirius le había heredado a Harry Potter.

Aterrizaron en el vestíbulo principal justo frente a las escaleras que bajaban a la cocina, hechos un nudo de brazos y cuerpos; tardaron unos segundos en desenredarse y ponerse de pie. Harry, a pesar de que le dolía todo y se sentía débil, se zafó con brusquedad de Neville, quien había quedado encima de él, y de nuevo se levantó de golpe. Alcanzó a Dobby que había aterrizado un poco más lejos, derrapó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él y le pidió:

—Dobby, por lo que más quieras, te lo ruego, te lo suplico... Regresa a la mansión a rescatar a Draco, por favor. Sé que tienes miedo de los adultos que están en esa casa, pero Draco es diferente... —bajó la voz sin dejar de mirar fijo a los grandes ojos verdes del elfo, los cuales estaban llenos de terror—. Draco es mi vida completa, si le ocurre algo, te juro que yo moriré de la tristeza —finalizó con la voz quebrada.

Dobby asintió.

—Si es tan importante para Harry Potter, Dobby lo hará, por supuesto, señor –exclamó con determinación y se desapareció en el preciso instante en que Molly y Ginny salían a todo correr de la cocina. Harry se giró a verlas y justo enseguida Dobby reapareció en el mismo punto desde el que se había marchado; Harry regresó sus ojos a él esperando ver a Draco a su lado, pero, para su horror, Dobby iba solo—. ¡Dobby no puede entrar a la casa de sus antiguos amos, Harry Potter! —se lamentó el elfo en voz muy alta, tirando de sus orejas como castigándose—. ¡Intentó, pero no puede! Algo maligno cierra el acceso y Dobby tuvo que regresar. ¡Lo siento mucho, señor, Harry Potter, Dobby no sabe qué más hacer!

Harry intentó pensar en qué podía haber sucedido y por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez era el miedo que Dobby sentía lo que le impedía aparecerse dentro de la mansión. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y gritó:

—¡Kreacher! —El elfo de la casa de los Black se apareció junto a todos ellos y se inclinó un poco hacia Harry. Éste no estaba con ánimos para sutilezas—. ¡Kreacher, aparécete en la Mansión de la familia Malfoy y busca a Draco! ¡Tráelo de regreso a casa, lo tienen prisionero! ¡Date prisa!

Molly y Ginny ahogaron un grito ante lo dicho por Harry y éste tuvo unas milésimas de segundos para sentirse agradecido de que ellas demostraran estima genuina por Draco. Kreacher gruñó ante la orden, pero asintió y se desapareció en seguida. No obstante, al igual que Dobby, reapareció apenas unos segundos después en el mismo lugar. Harry vio que llegaba solo y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

—Kreacher no pudo hacerlo, mi amo —se disculpó con su característica voz grave y arrastrada—. La casa de los señores Malfoy está cerrada para todo elfo —finalizó y volvió a hacer otra reverencia.

Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Desesperado, se giró hacia Snape en búsqueda de ayuda o respuestas. Snape estaba de pie junto a los demás y, al igual que todos ellos, no había dicho palabra y se había limitado a observar el intercambio de órdenes y ruegos entre Harry y los dos elfos. Dobby parecía a punto de llorar y no cesaba de tirarse de las orejas.

—¿Snape, usted sabe qué...? —murmuró Harry.

—Me parece que deben haber obligado a Lucius a convocar un antiguo encantamiento para no permitir magia élfica... Según sé, se desarrolló en el pasado para evitar sublevaciones entre la servidumbre y su ejecución depende de cada casa y familia, pero lo más probable es que solamente Lucius, por ser la cabeza de los Malfoy, lo pueda realizar. Estoy seguro de que Bella también lo sabe y ella fue quien coaccionó a Lucius a poner el encantamiento sobre la propiedad —dijo Snape en voz cada vez más baja, como si pasara por su mente lo mismo que estaba pensando Harry: que Bella estaría amenazando la integridad de Draco o de Narcisa para obligar a Lucius a hacer tal cosa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no podremos mandar a ningún elfo ya?

—Obviamente —respondió Snape en un tono calmo y arrogante que encrispó los nervios de Harry a niveles inimaginables. Éste, furioso por la tranquilidad que Snape mostraba ante la tragedia que significaba haber dejado a Draco atrás, se puso de pie y levantó la varita de espino que había estado empuñando todo ese rato sin habérsela guardado. La miró durante un segundo y sintió ganas de llorar: era la varita de Draco.

—Hermione y Ron todavía están dentro de la casa, escondidos en una bodega de vinos, supongo —les dijo a los demás, quienes lo miraban con aprensión como si esperaran que Harry se pusiera histérico y comenzara a hacer locuras—. Voy a... Voy a mandarles mi patronus para pedirles que regresen a rescatar a Draco. Sí. Eso es lo que haré.  _Expecto..._

Snape dio un paso hacia él y le tomó el brazo derecho, interrumpiéndolo a medio encantamiento.

—Potter, sé que estás desesperado por la integridad de Malfoy y que eso hace que seas más imprudente y tonto de lo habitual, pero, ¿estás consciente de que estás mandando a Weasley y a Granger a una muerte o captura segura? ¿Cuántos mortífagos viste en la casa? El simple hecho de que uno de ellos sea Bellatrix Lestrange es suficiente motivo para creer que no podrán realizar ningún rescate ni salir ilesos si se enfrentan con ella, a eso agrégale a todos los demás mortífagos que están respaldándola.

—Oh, Harry... —masculló Molly en tono suplicante, quien, ante las palabras de Snape, comenzó a temblar por Ron—. Es horrible que hayan capturado a Draco, pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos planearlo mejor?

—Pero, ¿cómo vamos a dejarlo ahí a su suerte? —cuestionó Ginny, quien parecía tan alterada e incrédula como el mismo Harry—. ¡Este no es un asunto como para sentarse a pensarlo, hay que actuar de inmediato y ayudarlo!

—Si la ayuda es insuficiente, no servirá de nada y sólo será un desperdicio de recursos –gruñó Snape sin mirar a la chica pelirroja a la cara.

Harry miró con profundo odio a su antiguo profesor de Pociones, pero le hizo caso y bajó la varita. Snape tenía razón: no podía pedirles a Ron y Hermione que se expusieran a semejante peligro estando los dos solos. Además, seguramente el efecto de la poción multijugos ya había pasado y serían ellos mismos otra vez. Vio a Snape mover su varita y conjurar su propio patronus, el cual tomó la forma de una cierva (Harry intuía el porqué de eso y no le hacía pizca de gracia). El patronus se alejó a toda velocidad y Snape les explicó:

—Les he mandado decir a Granger y Weasley que regresen de inmediato aquí. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a más miembros de la Orden.

—¿PERDER A MÁS MIEMBROS? ¿DESPERDICIO DE RECURSOS? —gritó Harry, perdiendo los estribos de repente. Sentía que se volvía loco de la preocupación y no encontrar una manera de rescatar a Draco lo estaba matando—. ¿ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE LE IMPORTA, SNAPE? ¿SÓLO SOMOS ESO PARA USTED, CARNE DE CAÑÓN?

El retrato de Walburga Black que estaba colgado en el pasillo contiguo, se abrió y comenzó a gritar majaderías; Neville se giró hacia él y cerró las cortinas con un encantamiento de su varita. Mientras, Molly y Ginny miraron a Snape y Harry con susto; Dobby se encogió en su sitió y Kreacher desapareció. En cambio, Snape miró a Harry con sorna; una sonrisita burlesca dibujándose en su rostro.

—Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que tú creas que a mí me importa, Potter —siseó—. Esperaba que fueras un poco más sensato y comprendieras que tenemos que seguir adelante con la guerra lo mejor que podamos aun si en el camino perdemos amigos, familia o... amantes —soltó, pronunciando la última palabra con extrema malicia.

Harry estuvo a punto de echársele encima a golpes, pero se contuvo a duras penas mientras farfullaba por el enojo:

—Pe-pero... Pero Draco no está muerto. No todavía. Y mientras siga vivo no podemos darnos por vencidos con él. ¡Snape, usted menos que nadie! ¡Recuerde que le juró a su madre que lo protegería!

Snape dio un respingo como si Harry lo hubiese golpeado.

—No sé como sabes tú eso –siseó—, pero te informo que mi juramento exacto fue "protegerlo de cualquier daño lo mejor que pueda"... —Hizo una pausa dramática donde Harry adivinó que era lo que iba a decir a continuación—: Y en este caso, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer, ¿o sí? ¿O qué se te ocurre que puedo hacer, Potter? Ilumíname con tu sobresaliente clarividencia. ¿Debería presentarme ante la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy, tocar el timbre y pedir permiso para sacarlo a pasear?

—Profesor Snape, estoy convencida de que no hay necesidad de ser sarcásticos –lo amonestó Molly no sin cierta timidez.

—¡Pues de hecho, sí, justamente eso es lo que se me ocurre que puede hacer! –le soltó Harry a Snape en tono enardecido, ignorando a Molly—. ¡Usted, a diferencia de Draco, sí continúa siendo un espía! Voldemort confía tanto en usted que hasta lo colocó de director en Hogwarts. Podría entrar a la mansión sin despertar sospechas y sacar a Draco en algún...

—Escucha, mocoso –lo interrumpió Snape—. Sé que estás alterado y quizá por eso no te das cuenta, pero permíteme recordarte que los Carrows y otros mortífagos entraron a la fuerza a mi oficina y por eso tuvimos que salir  _huyendo_ de ahí. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Molly muy preocupada—. ¿Se ha caído su fachada como doble espía?

—Precisamente –respondió Snape sin mirar a la mujer, sus ojos como dagas heladas clavados en Harry—. Digamos que... No resultó muy reconfortante para los Carrows ver que de pronto, en pleno almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, llegara un patronus idéntico al de Harry Potter que me pidió ayuda hablando con la voz del traidor Draco Malfoy. En medio de la trifulca que se armó, apenas sí conseguimos Longbottom y yo llegar ilesos al despacho del director.

—Eso es cierto, Harry –susurró Neville.

—Cielos –murmuró Molly, comprendiendo el punto. Harry también lo entendió: por causa de su desesperación por pedir ayuda, habían comprometido la posición de Snape como espía. Ahora ya no contaban con nadie dentro de las filas de Voldemort y, lo peor, se le agotaban los medios para poder rescatar a Draco.

—Un momento –dijo Ginny en voz muy bajita, casi hablando para ella—. ¿El patronus de Draco es idéntico al de Harry? —cuestionó con asombro.

Harry vio que Neville le respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza y un tenue "Luego te cuento". A él eso no podía importarle menos, lo único que quería es obtener ayuda o una buena idea para salvar a Draco.

Snape continuó hablando:

—Sé que la relación que hemos sostenido los años anteriores no ayuda a fomentar tu credibilidad hacia mis intenciones, Potter –le dijo mirándolo con intensidad—. Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no existe manera de sacar a Malfoy de esa mansión. Al menos, no de manera inmediata. Ese sitio no es sólo una vivienda de magos con siglos de antigüedad, es también el cuartel del Lord. Jamás podremos ingresar, no sin la ayuda de un Malfoy. Los hechizos de protección que tiene son fuertes y crueles en extremo. —Hizo una pausa como para permitir que Harry asimilara esa idea y prosiguió—: Aquí y ahora, lo que tenemos que comprender todos nosotros —dijo mirando también a los demás para incluirlos en la conversación—, es que, desde el momento en que los esbirros del Señor Oscuro han atrapado a un miembro de la Orden que es Guardián del Secreto del cuartel, nuestra casa de seguridad ya no es tal. El secreto está comprometido. Francamente, conociendo los métodos de Bellatrix, no creo que transcurran ni un par de horas cuando el chico ya estará dándoles la ubicación exacta de esta casa. Hordas de mortífagos podrán entrar sin que podamos hacer nada por evitarlo.

Molly abrazó a Ginny ante las palabras de Snape y dijo:

—Le avisaré a Arthur y a todos para que vengan a ayudarnos a sacar nuestras cosas. —Titubeó unos segundos y se acercó a Harry, hablándole con dulzura y tristeza—: Harry, cariño, sé que estás preocupado por Draco, pero tienes que pensar que todos estamos en riesgo si continuamos aquí. Hay que ubicarnos en un sitio seguro y reunirnos con los demás. Después, entre todos, estoy convencida de que encontraremos un modo de rescatar a tu amigo. —Como Harry no le respondió nada, Molly lo miró con pena y corrió de regreso a la cocina.

Harry la vio irse, sintiéndose furioso e impotente.

—Draco jamás nos traicionaría así —masculló, sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas ante la simple mención de que Draco los delatara así de fácil.

Snape hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez no voluntariamente, pero bajo tortura hasta el más leal termina rompiéndose, Potter, que de eso no te quepa duda. —Miró hacia Neville y Ginny—. ¿Qué están esperando, tontos, una invitación escrita? ¡Sigan el ejemplo de Molly y empaquen sus pertenencias! Dejaremos esta casa en media hora, no podemos postergarlo más. ¡No dejen aquí ningún objeto de uso personal! Dobby, ayúdalos.

—Sí, señor Severus Snape —chilló Dobby, sobresaltándose por la orden y desapareciendo de su vista. Ginny y Neville miraron a Harry con tristeza y luego caminaron hacia las escaleras principales para subir a sus cuartos.

Pero Harry se quedó ahí parado enfrentando a Snape. No podía creer todo aquello; la frescura y el cinismo de todos ante lo que para él era la desgracia de su vida. Draco estaba hecho prisionero y seguramente estaba siendo torturado en ese preciso momento, y todos actuaban como si no hubiera un modo de arreglar nada y lo único que importara fuera salir de ahí. Abrió la boca para gritarle algo a Snape, no sabía qué, pero entonces alguien golpeó la puerta exterior y Snape, después de dirigirle una muy desagradable mirada a Harry, se alejó por el corredor. Harry escuchó muchas voces y luego vio que los recién llegados no eran sólo Hermione y Ron, sino también Arthur, Fred y George.

—¡Rápido, rápido, no se queden ahí parados! —les decía a los demás el patriarca Weasley—. Tenemos que coger todo lo importante y salir de aquí. Iremos al Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur en Cornualles. ¡Una bolsa por persona, no más! ¡Deprisa! Nos reuniremos aquí en el vestíbulo en veinte minutos! —Miró hacia Harry durante una fracción de segundo y, al igual que su esposa, dudó. Finalmente pareció decidirse y se acercó al chico—. Harry –le dijo Arthur en voz muy baja—, Molly me contó muy escuetamente lo que ha pasado y sé que quisieras ir de inmediato a intentar rescatar al chico Malfoy, pero tienes que pensar fríamente las cosas y comprender que es virtualmente imposible entrar a esa casa. Te propongo algo: salgamos de aquí, vayamos al Refugio y ahí convocaremos una reunión con todos los miembros que quedamos de la Orden para planear el mejor curso de acción, teniendo en cuenta la relación de amistad que tú sostienes con este chico y lo importante que es para ti, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Harry lo miró y dudó un momento. Todo lo que Arthur le decía sonaba muy lógico, pero a él se le revolvían las entrañas sólo de pensar que, mientras ellos hacían mudanzas, reuniones y planes, Draco estaba siendo torturado y quizá a punto de ser asesinado en su propia casa. Asintió sólo para quitarse a los Weasley de encima, pero en realidad tramaba actuar solo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—Muy típico de Malfoy echar a perder todo –masculló George, y aunque tal vez lo estaba diciendo de broma, escucharlo decir eso fue como un cubetazo de agua helada para Harry. Estaba a punto de gritarle algo, cuando, para su sorpresa, Ron se le adelantó.

—¡Mucho cuidado en cómo te expresas de Malfoy, George! —le gritó Ron a su hermano mayor, dando grandes pasos para ponérsele enfrente. Ron era más alto que los gemelos y así de enojado como se veía, realmente imponía respeto—. ¡Para tu información, él ha cuidado de Harry durante días, acompañándonos a misiones y salvándole la vida más de una vez, mientras que ustedes sólo se la han pasado encerrados en su dichosa tienda!

—Dioses, Ron, cálmate –le pidió George, moviéndose para atrás en un gesto apaciguador—. Era sólo un chiste, no lo dije en serio.

—Además, hermanito, alguien tiene que trabajar para que todos aquí podamos comer, ¿sabes? —agregó Fred.

—¡Dejen de discutir! George, ve a la cocina a ayudarle a tu madre; tú, Fred, acompáñenme arriba –indicó el señor Weasley con voz dura. Los tres se retiraron a paso veloz mientras que Ron y Hermione caminaron hacia Harry. Snape se quedó parado a unos metros de ellos, escuchándolos y observándolos con atención.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ¿Dónde está Malfoy? ¿Por qué debemos irnos de Grimmauld Place? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Si pudieron encontrar la diadema? —quiso saber Ron.

Harry asintió ante la última pregunta y se tanteó el bulto que el estuche hacía debajo de su túnica, sin atreverse a decir más pues Snape no dejaba de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—Lo que pasó fue que Draco... —comenzó a explicar Harry todavía sin poder creer en los sucesos de la última hora—. Draco se quedó atrás...  _Yo lo dejé atrás_  —agregó con la voz quebrándosele del dolor—. Bellatrix lo capturó. No pudimos bajar más allá del primer piso, nos acorralaron en las escaleras. Primero Colagusano y luego Bellatrix y otro puño de mortífagos, y por eso es que no regresamos a la cocina. Y aunque Snape mandó a Dobby por nosotros, en el último segundo Draco se soltó porque...  _Oh dios_... —exclamó en un sollozo, sintiendo de pronto que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el piso ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos—. Draco se soltó para meter la mano y atrapar una daga que, estoy seguro, hubiese matado a Dobby si hubiera seguido su trayectoria. ¿Entienden lo que estoy diciendo? ¡Draco se dejó clavar una daga para salvar a Dobby y yo lo dejé atrás! —gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sucumbiendo a la desesperación que lo embargaba. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, el novio más horrible, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Draco después de todo lo que éste había hecho por él?

Hermione y Ron lo miraban con verdadera comprensión y pena; la chica se sentó en cuclillas frente a él y le puso una mano sobre los cabellos, sacudiéndoselos un poco y provocando que polvo y aserrín cayeran en todas direcciones. Ron se acercó más para demostrar su apoyo de ese modo. Harry se sintió muy agradecido al darse cuenta de que al menos ellos dos sí parecían entender lo terrible que era para él que Draco hubiese sido hecho prisionero.

—Harry, habrá que mandar a Dobby de vuelta... —comenzó a sugerir Hermione, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y la chica se silenció.

—Obligaron al padre de Draco a levantar un encantamiento que cancela toda magia élfica. Los elfos ya no pueden aparecerse ahí –le explicó Harry con voz derrotada.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Ron.

—Podríamos empacar lo esencial y salir de aquí —respondió Snape aunque la pregunta ni siquiera había sido para él. Los tres chicos lo miraron con diferentes grados de rabia—. Como podrán darse cuenta, Granger y Weasley, Grimmauld Place ha dejado de ser sitio seguro para la Orden. Les aconsejo que suban y hagan su maleta  _ipso facto_. Una vez establecidos en otro cuartel, podremos debatir si es que acaso el rescate de Malfoy es un asunto viable. ¿De acuerdo?

Con eso, se dio la media vuelta de manera tan dramática que la túnica se le ondeó alrededor de sus piernas y caminó directo a la cocina. Harry distraídamente se preguntó por qué mejor no iba al cuarto que a veces ocupaba con Remus, seguramente tendría pertenencias ahí, ¿o no? Y hablando de eso...

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Remus? —preguntó, pero Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros. Se decepcionó de que su antiguo profesor no se encontrara cerca, tenía el presentimiento de que éste sería mucho más comprensivo ante la captura de Draco. Como fuera, Harry no había llegado tan lejos en sus misiones esperando la autorización y beneplácito de los que lo rodeaban; tenía que seguir sus instintos y éstos le decían que  _urgía_ rescatar a Draco. Miró fijamente a sus mejores amigos y les dijo en voz muy baja para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchara—: Miren, yo no puedo quedarme tan tranquilo y simplemente continuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Necesito rescatar a Draco y lo voy a hacer, no me importa lo que piensen Snape y los otros adultos de la Orden. Ni Draco ni nadie de nosotros somos desechables; no vamos a abandonarnos así a la primera que las cosas salgan mal.

—Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con gran angustia, retorciéndose las manos—. Ni siquiera podemos volver a entrar a esa casa sin Draco ayudándonos. Y ya no nos queda más poción multijugos; hoy usé la última reserva.

Harry miró hacia todos lados, no se le ocurría ninguna buena idea.

—Para empezar, no "nosotros". Ustedes ya me han ayudado lo suficiente, esto es algo que sólo yo debo hacer. Mejor encárguense de destruir este horrocrux —dijo al tiempo que sacaba el estuche del bolsillo interior de su túnica y se los pasaba a sus amigos—. Neville tiene la espada, pídansela. Ya saben qué hacer. Después de esto, ya sólo faltaría la serpiente y habremos terminado con la misión, entonces yo... o cualquier otro, supongo, podrá acabar con Voldemort. —Hizo una pausa en la que pensó que ya era hora de decirles a Ron y Hermione algo que venía pensando desde hacia un tiempo—. Escuchen, en vista de como están las cosas, no tengo tiempo ni modo de buscar un abogado en el mundo mágico para redactar testamento, así que quiero que ustedes lo sepan y lo hagan valer: mi última voluntad, en caso de morir, es que Draco se quede con esta casa y todo lo que alguna vez fue mío, como... como esto —dijo, señalando lo que traía consigo y eran sus pertenencias más valiosas: su capa de invisiblidad, su varita hecha pedazos y la snitch que Dumbledore le había heredado y siempre cargaba en un bolsillo.

—Ay, Harry... —gimió Hermione y ella y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de pánico—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu varita?

—Es una historia larga. Pero no voy desarmado. Draco... Draco me prestó la suya antes de que lo capturaran —les contó mostrándoles la bonita y lisa varita de espino, la cual acarició entre sus dedos con sumo cariño.

—Pero, de todas maneras, Harry, no creo que vaya a ocurrirte nada, ¡no hay que ser negativos! —afirmó Hermione, acercándose más a él y de nuevo sacudiéndole el cabello y los hombros—. ¿Qué te pasó que parece que acabas de salir de un aserradero? —le preguntó con impaciencia.

Harry se permitió una sonrisa: sentía que era la primera vez que sonreía en horas.

—Creo que me explotaron al menos dos puertas en la cara. Y volviendo a lo de la herencia, aunque no lo crean, no lo hago tanto por amor a Draco como por preocupación por Kreacher. Si me pasa algo a mí, estoy convencido de que Kreacher estaría en éxtasis al enterarse de que su nuevo amo es un Malfoy, pariente más directo de los Black y muy sangre limpia.

Hermione y Ron sonrieron también muy a su pesar.

—Creo que tienes razón. Es el mejor candidato para heredar esta... residencia singularmente "hermosa" —reconoció Ron mirando alrededor con asco—. Pero como dice Hermione, no estemos pensando en que sucederá lo peor. Mejor hagamos planes, compañero. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

—Vayan y recuperen sus cosas importantes. Tu padre dijo que dejaríamos la casa en unos minutos. Yo haré lo propio en mi cuarto y buscaré a Kreacher para hablar con él y... despedirme. Luego, nos vemos acá abajo y armaremos un plan para rescatar a Draco antes de que pase más tiempo, ¿qué les parece?

Ron y Hermione asintieron. Con rapidez, los tres subieron las escaleras y se metieron a sus respectivas recámaras. Harry, no obstante, no planeaba llevarse mucho. No necesitaba más que lo que traía encima y quizá un par de túnicas limpias, así que tomó su mochila y embutió algo de ropa y ya. Pensó en llevarse algo de Draco, pero sabía con certeza de que el chico no tenía nada de valor ahí. Entonces, lo único que hizo, ya con su mochila colgada al hombro, fue abrir el armario y sonreír ante la vista del guardarropa que Draco había dejado: todo estaba hechizado por una broma de Ginny y los gemelos, las túnicas costosas y lujosas arruinadas al haberles impreso con magia dibujos infantiles de colores chillantes. Había sido esa broma la que, de cierta manera, acercó a Draco y a Ginny, quienes comenzaron una relación que volvió loco de celos a Harry y que finalmente lo orilló a tratar de conquistar a Draco a cualquier precio.

Lo que al principio se le había antojado como la misión más imposible de todas, la de conquistar al supuesto heterosexual Draco Malfoy, había resultado, sin embargo, en el mejor éxito que Harry había tenido jamás. Pensó en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos; breve pero jodidamente genial.  _Todo lo que habían hecho, lo mucho que se habían acercado y conocido, tantas cosas que habían compartido._

Harry recordó un detalle, un probable  _lapsus_ que Draco había cometido al hablar con él después de que a Harry se le rompiera su varita allá en la Mansión Malfoy. Draco le había dicho a Harry, buscando reconfortarlo: "Guárdate tu varita, ya veremos si podemos repararla cuando estemos en casa."

_En casa._

A Harry le había conmovido  _tanto_ que Draco se hubiese referido así a Grimmauld Place que podría haberse puesto a llorar si no hubiesen tenido que huir por sus vidas. Era increíble cómo, en un periodo de algunos minutos allá en la Mansión, Harry había pasado de creer que Draco no lo quería y sólo jugaba con él (cuando habló con su madre y padre), a darse cuenta con toda certeza de que la realidad era que Draco lo amaba tanto como Harry a él. Había  _asesinado_  a Colagusano para salvarle la vida, se había ofrecido a mantener a Harry oculto mientras él se entregaba, había conjurado un patronus que era  _exactamente el mismo_ que el de él.

Y ahora Harry lo había perdido, lo había abandonado a su suerte. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarse semejante traición? ¿Cómo iba a continuar adelante si le pasaba algo? Apretó los labios para no gritar de la desesperación cuando, de pronto, alguien abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo la angustiante línea de su pensamiento. Se giró y descubrió a Neville.

—Harry, ya todos estamos listos. Te están esperando abajo. Snape tiene una prisa endemoniada y creo que no tarda en ponerse a soltar hechizos si no vienes pronto.

Harry se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo haría para escaparse de ahí sin que lo atraparan?

—Voy en un momento, estoy a nada de terminar de guardar mis cosas y las de Draco —mintió y le dio la espalda a Neville. Lo escuchó suspirar y entrar al cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta tras él.

—Harry, te conozco y sé lo que estás planeando. Sé que intentarás rescatar a Malfoy y, amigo, creo que deberías pensar las cosas bien. Si él se sacrificó para que tú pudieras salir ileso, creo que deberías respetar sus deseos y...

—¡Draco no se sacrificó! —gritó Harry, girándose hacia Neville, a punto del llanto de la rabia—. No fue su intención quedarse atrás, lo sé. Sólo quiso que la daga no hiriera a Dobby. Si lo están... Si lo están  _torturando_ , Neville, tienes que entenderme, ¡no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! Quizá él confía en que lo rescate y eso le da fuerzas para aguantar. ¿Cómo puedo yo fallarle todavía más cuando él ha hecho tanto por mí?

Neville lo miró con tristeza, pero Harry creyó que estaba comprendiéndolo. Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos, y entonces Neville dijo en voz baja:

—Su patronus es idéntico al tuyo.

Harry asintió.

—Lo sé. Cuando lo vi, sencillamente no podía creerlo porque... Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry y Neville asintió—. Además, Neville, no tienes idea de lo que ha hecho por mí. Aparte de salvar la vida de Dobby y de salvarme a mí allá en Gringotts, también volvió a hacerlo en la mansión Malfoy. Mató a Colagusano para quitármelo de encima porque me estaba asfixiando con su mano de plata –confesó, bajándose el cuello de la túnica para que Neville viera las marcas. No había querido contarle ese detalle a nadie para no incriminar a Draco, pero pensó que Neville era de fiar—. Pero por favor, guarda el secreto. Sé lo difícil que fue para Draco haber tenido que hacer eso y yo... Yo no quiero darle más problemas.

Neville lo miraba con ojos asombrados.

—Wow, Harry... Creo que... Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero creo que ese hurón escurridizo te ama de verdad.

Harry sonrió con nostalgia, sintiéndose invadido por una ternura que amenazaba con desbordarlo.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. Y por eso, y no sólo por eso, sino porque es una persona extraordinaria y valiente que merece todo lo bueno que la vida pueda darle, es que voy a hacer lo posible por rescatarlo de las garras de Bellatrix y Voldemort —dijo Harry y pasó saliva, recordando lo furioso que se había sentido al descubrir que los padres de Draco planeaban casarlo con una bruja sangre limpia al terminar la guerra y lo grosero que había sido con éste al creer que estaba de acuerdo. Le dolió con el alma haberse enfurecido porque ahora sabía que Draco lo amaba sinceramente. Y viendo cómo estaban las cosas, a Harry no le importaba si al terminar la guerra Draco decidía obedecer a sus padres: prefería verlo sano y salvo aunque se casara con otra, a saberlo muerto porque él no había movido un dedo por ayudarlo a librarse del lío en que se había metido por amor a él.

Le dio la espalda a Neville para rebuscar entre la ropa y fingir que estaba ocupado.

—Así que eso es todo, Neville. Espero que me comprendas.

—Harry... —dijo Neville con tono urgente, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Baja por favor, diles a los demás que ahora los alcanzo. Pero la verdad es que voy a hablar con Kreacher para que me ayude a llegar lo más cerca posible de la Mansión Malfoy. Voy a meterme a esa casa cueste lo que cueste y sacaré a Draco de ahí o dejaré de...

—Me temo que no podemos permitir que hagas eso, Harry —dijo la voz de Remus detrás de él. Harry se giró violentamente y vio que, junto a Neville, estaban también Remus y Snape, muy tensos y serios, mirándolo con atención. Remus tenía su varita en la mano—. Eres demasiado valioso para la causa y no podemos dejarte ir solo a semejante misión de rescate. No será fácil, es algo que tenemos que planear con calma para encontrar la solución menos peligrosa y efectiva.

Harry soltó una risotada de burla.

—Estoy harto hasta decir basta de que se me otorgue un trato preferente por una puta profecía que bien puede no ser cierta –exclamó—. ¡No soy más valioso que Draco, ni que nadie aquí!

—Harry, hablemos de esto en el Refugio –le rogó Remus—, comprende que necesitamos salir de aquí.

—¡Y ESO TAMBIÉN! —gritó Harry a todo pulmón, enfureciéndose—. ¿CÓMO PUEDEN PENSAR QUE DRACO VA A DELATARNOS TAN RÁPIDO? EN VEZ DE HUIR, DEBERÍAMOS IR A RESCATARLO.

—A Malfoy bien podríamos darlo ya por muerto –masculló Snape con voz cruel, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Remus, Neville y Harry lo miraron con azoro.

—¡Severus, cállate, no estás ayudando! —le pidió Remus.

—¡SE ACABÓ, YA PUEDEN QUITARSE DE ENMEDIO! —gritó Harry al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

—¡No, Harry! Siento muchísimo hacerte esto, pero no nos dejas alternativa –dijo Remus y le apuntó con su varita. Harry sacó la varita de espino para defenderse, pero entonces, la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle de manera atroz; tanto, que la varita resbaló entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, se tuvo que llevar ambas manos a la cabeza para sostenérsela, y gritó.

Entre las brumas del intenso sufrimiento que lo agobiaba, pudo notar cómo Remus y Neville trataban de levantarlo y le hacían preguntas que Harry escuchaba a medias y no podía comprender. Lo único que entendía era que la cabeza se le partía; estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Se vio a él mismo ante una puerta robusta de madera, cerrada en medio de una pared de piedra enmohecida y muy antigua. Entonces sintió como su propia boca se movía mientras pronunciaba palabras dirigidas a él mismo pero con una voz helada y aguda que conocía muy bien.

—Harry... Harry Potter –Voldemort decía a través de aquella visión—. ¿Oyes a tu estimado amigo el traidor a los sangre limpia?

Con eso, Voldemort tocó la puerta con la punta de su varita -y era la Varita de Saúco de Dumbledore, Harry no podía dejar de notarlo- y la abrió de golpe. Se asomó y de esa forma Harry pudo ver lo mismo que veía él con sus ojos de serpiente.

Era una mazmorra grande, oscura y húmeda, y justo en el centro estaba Draco, encadenado de las muñecas, colgando del techo, tan alto que sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo.

Draco estaba a varios metros de Voldemort, pero podía verlo con espantosa claridad. Tenía su hermoso rostro molido a golpes, tan hinchado que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, y la mano... La mano con la que había interceptado la daga la tenía prácticamente partida a la mitad a todo lo largo, Harry miró con horror la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, miró cómo un mortífago le apuntaba con su varita y murmuraba un hechizo el cual le envolvía la mano con cuerdas, apretándole y lastimándole la herida de tal manera que Draco aulló en extrema agonía. Bellatrix, saliendo de las sombras -Harry no había reparado en ella-, dio un paso hacia su sobrino y le torció la cara de una bofetada.

—¡Cállate, cobarde! —le gritó y luego se rió a carcajadas—. ¿Así agradeces que te estemos curando tu manita?

La puerta de madera volvió a cerrarse y Voldemort se río bajito y cruel.

—Creo que con eso has tenido suficiente, ¿oh no, Harry Potter? El chico Malfoy se ha portado  _tan mal_  conmigo, cambiando su lealtad para andar de correrías contigo, robándome mis horrocruxes... —Aquí Harry pudo percibir el odio de Voldemort, puro e indescriptible, casi salirse de control. Incluso sintió cómo respiraba profundo para calmarse antes de continuar susurrando—: Pero yo soy un amo clemente, así que voy a darle una oportunidad más –siseó de manera terrorífica, sus ojos clavados en la varita que acariciaba con sus dedos largos y pálidos—. Él realmente no me sirve de mucho y estoy cansado de tirar sangre limpia, de asesinar magos talentosos... Estaba pensando en un intercambio justo: Severus Snape y tú a cambio de él. Si tú y el traidor de Severus no se presentan a las puertas de esta Mansión antes del mediodía de mañana, el chico Malfoy se muere y de la manera más dolorosa posible. Que de eso no te quede ninguna duda. Si vienes, le permitiré vivir, lo dejaré reunirse con sus padres... Si es que queda algo de él para entonces... —Hizo una pausa en la que continuó riéndose con enfermiza alegría. Muy ahogados y lejanos, los gritos de Draco continuaban escuchándose—. Y trae contigo los objetos que me has estado robando, miserable mestizo, tú sabes de cuáles hablo. Más te vale que continúen intactos.

Con eso, la visión terminó y Harry se encontró en el piso de su cuarto en Grimmauld Place, el cual, a diferencia de la mazmorra en penumbras desde donde Voldemort le había hablado, estaba inundado con la luz del atardecer. Remus, Neville e incluso Snape lo estaban mirando con atención y con diferentes grados de preocupación en la cara. Remus lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Harry! —dijo su ex profesor—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿Continúas sosteniendo la conexión mental con el Señor Tenebroso, Potter? —le preguntó Snape de mala manera.

—¡Sí, no puedo evitarlo! —gritó Harry con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, incorporándose lo mejor que pudo y quitándose a Remus de encima. Estaba empapado en sudor helado y se sentía estremecer de dolor y miedo. Quería vomitar, quería llorar, quería volverse loco. Respiró profundo un par de veces para controlarse y les dijo a los otros—: Era un mensaje. Un mensaje acerca de Draco... —masculló, y entonces procedió a contarles todo lo que había visto y escuchado, guardándose la información de los horrocruxes sólo para él.

Cuando terminó su relato, los tres magos ante él estaban indudablemente mucho más pálidos y preocupados. Remus incluso parecía tener los ojos húmedos y brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Por dios, pobre Draco... —susurró.

Harry se percató de que narrar lo recién visto lo había obligado a tranquilizarse y a pensar con más frialdad. Ponerse como loco y llorar de angustia no le iba a servir de nada a Draco; tenía que ser fuerte por él, tenía que convencer a Remus y Snape que debían planear un rescate de inmediato.

—¿Y bien? —exclamó con voz dura, todavía jadeando—. ¿Vamos a entregarnos a cambio de la libertad de Draco, lo dejaremos morir en esa mazmorra o vamos a hacer algo por liberarlo?

—¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, por supuesto! —afirmó Neville con vehemencia—. Pobre Malfoy, él menos que nadie se merece terminar así.

Snape levantó los ojos del suelo y los clavó en Harry.

—Si tú y yo nos entregamos, de todas formas no dejarán ir a Malfoy... Nos matarán a los tres. Llámame desconfiado pero nunca le he otorgado mucho crédito a la palabra de los chiflados.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Harry esbozó una sonrisita. Snape tenía razón, por supuesto. Durante algunos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Entonces, Harry quiso saber:

—Entiendo por qué Voldemort me quiere a mí, pero... ¿por qué a usted? ¿Es porque por fin se ha enterado de que en realidad todo este tiempo ha sido un espía fiel a Dumbledore?

Snape se acarició los labios con sus largos dedos, quedándose pensativo durante un momento antes de responder:

—Por eso... y algo más. Los últimos días había estado sucediendo algo curioso: el Señor Tenebroso estaba obsesionado hablándome de que la nueva varita que ahora posee no le obedece completamente. Y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, insinuaba que era porque él no había asesinado en persona a su dueño anterior. Creo que... Estoy casi seguro de que finalmente ha llegado a la conclusión de que él debe matarme a mí para ser el dueño absoluto de la fidelidad de la varita.

Los cuatro magos se quedaron callados mientras analizaban lo que Snape acababa de decir. Sabían a qué varita se refería: hacía poco, Voldemort había profanado la tumba de Dumbledore y le había robado su instrumento mágico. Harry, por su parte, sabía que esa era la poderosa Varita del Destino, una de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte. Conclusión a la que había llegado con Hermione después de hablar con el padre de Luna e investigando mucho al respecto.

—¿Voldemort quiere matarte porque tú...? —titubeó Remus mirándolo con apuro.

—Porque yo hice lo propio con Dumbledore, así es, pero el Señor Tenebroso se equivoca. La varita no es mía. Yo no poseo su lealtad —dijo Snape y soltó una risita irónica que Harry no le había escuchado nunca, como si encontrara todo aquello macabramente divertido—. Si el muy imbécil supiera que el muchacho que tiene en este justo momento encadenado en su mazmorra...

—Es el dueño de la varita y no usted —exclamó Harry con terror al atar cabos y darse cuenta—. ¡Draco es el dueño de la Varita de Saúco porque fue él quien desarmó a Dumbledore antes de que muriera! ¡Dios mío, si Voldemort lo supiera!

—Cielos —masculló Remus y se llevó una mano a la boca—. Espero que a Draco no se le ocurra soltar semejante pieza de información, de eso depende que le permitan continuar con vida.

Desesperado, Harry se arrojó sobre Remus y lo tomó de las solapas de su raída túnica.

—Remus, por favor —le suplicó—. Por lo que más quieras, ayúdame a armar un plan para rescatar a Draco. ¿Ahora entienden lo importante que es? ¡Draco no es solamente un miembro valioso de la Orden que no podemos dejar atrás y un ser humano que está siendo torturado sin piedad, sino que también es pieza clave para que Voldemort no se haga con el control total de la varita más poderosa del mundo!

Snape miró a Harry con menos desprecio que el habitual y dijo:

—Me temo que Potter tiene razón, Lupin. Larguémonos de una vez al otro cuartel y, una vez ahí, pensemos en algo para rescatar a Malfoy. Se me está ocurriendo una idea que quizá podía funcionar.

—Harry, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Lo sabes —dijo Neville.

—Qué conmovedor, señor Longbottom, ya hasta había olvidado que usted continuaba aquí —se burló Snape y caminó directo a las escaleras de la casa, seguido de Remus—. ¡Vamos, pues!

Neville y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y también caminaron hacia allá, escuchando las amortiguadas voces de quienes los estaban esperando en el vestíbulo. Neville le pasó un brazo a Harry alrededor de los hombros y le sonrió.

—Ánimo, Harry, rescataremos a tu novio antes del plazo dado por Voldemort, ya lo verás. Pronto lo tendrás de nuevo entre tus brazos.

—Neville, hay algo más que debo decirte. La serpiente de Voldemort, ¿la conoces? Debemos matarla. Y creo que solamente podremos hacerlo con la espada de Gryffindor. No se te olvide cargarla contigo siempre.

—Jamás, Harry, mira –dijo Neville al tiempo que se abría un poco la túnica y le mostraba la hermosa espada de plata atada a su cinturón—. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que creo que terminaré adueñándome de ella, ¿crees que pueda?

Harry sonrió pero lo hizo de manera forzada. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Draco estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Haberlo visto a través de los ojos de Voldemort lo hacía querer mandar todo al diablo y entrar a la fuerza a esa casa, pero se contenía porque sabía que así no lo ayudaría nada. Y ahora, saber que corría peligro mortal porque era el dueño de la Varita de Saúco, lo volvía todo peor. Esos eran suficientes motivos para no dejarlo sentirse tranquilo. Sabía que las horas venideras, las que transcurrieran hasta que tuviera de nuevo a Draco sano y salvo entre sus brazos, serían las más largas de su vida y, por alguna razón lo presentía, completamente definitivas en el curso de la guerra y del destino que le había sido profetizado.

Pasaron junto a una ventana con largas cortinas y notaron las patas de Kreacher por debajo de la tela, como si se estuviese escondiendo pero no se hubiese dado cuenta de que le quedaba toda la parte inferior al descubierto. Neville soltó una risita y se adelantó, dejando a Harry atrás. Éste se hincó junto al elfo y le picó con un dedo.

Kreacher pegó un sobresalto y casi se cae al enredarse con la cortina. Harry lo sostuvo para que no terminara en el suelo, y el elfo, muy indignado, lo empujó para soltarse. Lejos de enojarse, Harry, quien estaba acostumbrado ya a la actitud de viejo gruñón de Kreacher e incluso la encontraba simpática, le habló en voz baja para no despertar al retrato de Walburga Black que estaba cerca:

—Kreacher, me temo que tenemos que dejarte solo durante un tiempo. Es probable que en las horas próximas vengan mortífagos a revisar la casa: si eso ocurre, te ordeno que te escondas y no te dejes ver. No permitas que te hagan daño, ¿de acuerdo?

Kreacher parecía muy consternado pero asintió.

—¿El señorito Malfoy? —preguntó el elfo con voz ronca—. ¿Estará bien? ¿Regresará pronto? ¿No estará enfadado con Kreacher porque no pudo rescatarlo?

Harry sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante las preguntas del elfo. La preocupación de Kreacher era auténtico espejo de la suya y de pronto sintió que no podía contenerse más. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó con el corazón desgarrado, lo más bajito que pudo para que los que lo esperaban abajo no pudieran escucharlo. Pero después de unos segundos, luchó por serenarse; no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo.

—Draco... —comenzó a decir Harry con voz temblorosa—... El señorito Malfoy estará bien, de eso nos estamos asegurando en este preciso momento. Y no, no estará enojado contigo, Kreacher, te lo juro. Al contrario. Él y yo regresaremos contigo lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo. —El elfo frunció el ceño pero asintió de nuevo y no dijo más. Harry añadió casi como para él, como para darse valor, como para convencerse de ello—: Después de todo, esta es  _nuestra casa,_ ¿no?

—Sí, amo. Kreacher cuidará de todo hasta que  _los amos_  puedan volver. Kreacher estará aguardándolos.

Harry asintió, agradecido. Entonces se levantó, se limpió un par de lágrimas traidoras y continuó su camino.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pues finalmente, con ustedes, el punto de vista de Harry! En un inicio había querido utilizar sólo el de Draco y hacer este fic solamente suyo, pero llegado a este punto de la historia, me pareció interesante e importante mirar también como Harry, Snape y los demás llegaban a ciertas conclusiones. Así que, bueno, sé que no avanza la historia, pero al menos nos enteramos de cómo la está pasando Harry.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y miles de gracias a los que me dejan comentarios anónimos que no puedo responder pero que, de verdad se los digo, valoro mucho y me hacen súper feliz. ¡Hasta la siguiente semana, espero!


	18. No sin la ayuda de un Malfoy

**Capítulo 18. No sin la ayuda de un Malfoy**

Harry tenía mucho tiempo -ni siquiera recordaba cuánto- que no era testigo de un amanecer tan hermoso como el que presenciaba en aquel momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que nunca antes había viajado tan al sur. Se encontraba sentado sobre una roca helada justo al borde del precipicio que daba al mar a pocos metros de la casita de Bill y Fleur, el Refugio, ubicada a las afueras de Timworth en el mágico condado de Cornualles. El cielo estaba tapizado de nubes de color gris metálico que se acumulaban como alfombra esponjada pero justo comenzaban a despejarse en el horizonte hacia el este, como si la calidez causada por la próxima salida del Sol hiciera que las nubes retrocedieran con respeto. Un leve resplandor anaranjado le indicaba a Harry que el disco solar no estaba a muchos minutos de surgir, comenzado, de ese modo, un nuevo día que el chico esperaba fuera el definitivo en el rescate de Draco.

Si no era ese día, no sería nunca, Harry estaba dolorosamente convencido.

Cerró los ojos apretados cuando la helada brisa marina sopló con fuerza a su alrededor. La madrugada estaba fresca pero no demasiado; de hecho, el clima en esa parte tan suroccidental de Inglaterra era bastante agradable comparado a cualquier otra parte. Mientras los rododendros llenos de flores de color lila y otros arbustos de bonitas flores amarillas se sacudían al comando del viento y al ritmo de las olas que se estrellaban contra las rocas, desprendiendo su aroma dulzón, Harry comprendió por qué Cornualles era un sitio tan popular para vacacionar.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se arropaba más firme la manta con la que se había envuelto y que había tomado prestada de la cama donde se suponía que tendría que estar dormido en ese justo momento.

Pero realmente, ¿cómo podía dormir sabiendo lo que Draco estaba pasando? Qué poco lo conocían sus amigos si creían que, después de la reunión de medianoche sostenida en el salón comedor del Refugio y a la que habían asistido casi todos los integrantes de la Orden que quedaban con vida, Harry iba a poder quedarse tan tranquilo. No desde que llegaron a la conclusión de que el único modo de entrar a la Mansión sería usando poción multijugos y cazando, de uno en uno, a los mortífagos que arribaran a las puertas de la casa de los Malfoy.

—El tránsito de mortífagos no es constante porque, una vez dentro, pasan muchas horas ahí —les había explicado Snape, quien era el único con información suficiente para poder armar un plan—. Y tampoco tienen horario. Me parece que lo único viable será que algunos de nosotros esperemos escondidos en los árboles del bosque cercano. Los mortífagos no tienen más remedio que aparecerse justo ahí, exactamente frente a la verja principal. Podríamos emboscarlos y tomar su lugar. Es lo único que se me ocurre que podría funcionar.

Nadie estaba encantado con ese plan porque implicaba muchísimo tiempo perdido vigilando el sitio en espera de que un mortífago o dos se aparecieran; ¿cuántas horas o incluso días tendrían que pasar para secuestrar a un número aceptable de mortífagos para luego poder ingresar en un comando que fuera lo suficientemente grande para presentar pelea? Además, estaba el detalle de la poción multijugos: simple y llanamente, no tenían nada a su disposición. A Hermione se le había agotado ya su pequeña reserva, y Snape, aunque podía mandar a Dobby a su antiguo despacho de profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, había afirmado con seguridad que no tenía pociones en existencia, sólo los ingredientes para preparar más. Y por supuesto que no tenían un puto mes para elaborar el brebaje y poder rescatar a Draco.

Había sido a Bill a quien se le había ocurrido la mejor idea: mandar a Mundungus Fletcher, aprovechando sus contactos en el bajo mundo del Callejón Knockturn, a buscar la mayor cantidad de dosis ya preparadas y listas para beber de multijugos que pudieran comprarse en el mercado negro. El problema era que Mundungus, grandísimo cobarde como era, no se había presentado a la reunión. Afortunadamente, Dobby accedió a ir en su búsqueda y regresó con él en tiempo récord, apenas unos minutos después. Un poco de coacción fue suficiente para convencerlo de cooperar, y así, los gemelos se habían marchado junto con Mundungus a hacer "la compra" para vigilarlo de cerca y no permitirle escapar con los galeones que habían reunido entre todos para la adquisición de la poción.

Eso había sucedido hacía apenas unas horas: todavía en ese momento no habían vuelto y Harry los esperaba con el corazón latiéndole de manera dolorosa. No le importaba si sólo conseguían una dosis o diez: Harry estaba firme en su decisión de ser él uno de los voluntarios para entrar a la Mansión, faltaba más.

Después de que Fred, George y Mundungus se hubiesen marchado y no habiendo más que agregar, la reunión se había disuelto. Cenaron escuetamente y más que nada porque nadie había probado bocado desde la tarde. Después, todos se acomodaron apretadamente en la casita para intentar dormir unas horas antes de que amaneciera. Fleur había obligado a Harry (en serio, nunca mejor dicho) a darse una ducha y a ponerse ropa limpia ("Oh no,  _Haggy_ , yo no te  _quiego_  en mi casa así de  _asquegoso_  como vas, ¡ _ensuciagás_  mis sábanas!"). Después de un rápido acicalamiento y de obtener el visto bueno de Fleur, Harry por fin se había visto libre para seguir a Ron y a Neville al pequeño pero bonito cuarto que Bill les había asignado para pernoctar, con la promesa de éste mismo de que despertaría a Harry apenas tuvieran noticias de los gemelos o de Shackelbolt y el señor Weasley, quienes se habían ofrecido para hacer la primera guardia de acechamiento a las puertas de la Mansión con la esperanza de atrapar a algún mortífago.

Pero Harry, a diferencia de sus amigos, no había podido conciliar el sueño. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, la espantosa visión de Draco encadenado, herido y sangrante le llenaba la mente y lo obligaba a abrirlos de nuevo, a sentarse y respirar con profundidad para tranquilizarse y no vomitar. Además, le parecía una traición estar ahí en una cama, cómodo y abrigado, cuando le constaba que Draco la estaba pasando terriblemente.

Se sentía de la peor calaña.

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más y, sin despertar a sus dos amigos, se levantó y salió.

Una vez afuera de la casa y de su jardín tapiado, Harry había encontrado el sitio ideal para estar solo y poder pensar. Y no sólo pensó... Después de unos minutos, se rindió y dio rienda suelta a la angustia y la impotencia que lo embargaban: lloró hasta que se hartó con la seguridad de que ahí, nadie lo escucharía; atado de manos como se sentía por no poder hacer algo por Draco hasta obtener los medios, desesperado porque sabía que su chico estaba sufriendo.

Así habían pasado al menos un par de horas cuando finalmente no pudo más y el cansancio lo venció. Se quedó quieto, silencioso, sin llorar, pero sin dormir, simplemente la mirada perdida en el cielo conforme las nubes se despejaban y comenzaba a perfilarse el amanecer; escuchando las olas rompiéndose con fuerza contra las piedras del acantilado, sumido en los pensamientos más lúgubres y recriminatorios.

Draco no estaría sufriendo nada de eso si Harry no lo hubiese arrastrado a aquella misión. Pero entonces, ¿cómo habrían podido hacerse con el horrocrux sin ayuda de Draco? En ese caso, Harry tendría que haberse asegurado de no dejarlo atrás. Y así, sucesivamente, era el círculo vicioso de culpa y "hubieras" que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, llegando al punto donde sentía que ésta le iba a reventar y donde comenzó a arrepentirse por no haber dormido. Tendría que haberle pedido una poción a Snape o algo similar...

Los primeros rayos del Sol comenzaron a surcar el cielo al otro lado del horizonte y fue cuando Harry escuchó un pequeño grito emitido por su mejor amiga:

—¡Harry! ¡Gracias al cielo que aquí estás! Ron y yo estábamos temiendo que te hubieses ido...

Hermione se silenció y Harry no se giró a verlos. Entonces, después de unos incómodos segundos, el chico sintió a sus amigos tomar asiento en la misma piedra sobre la que estaba él: Ron a su derecha, Hermione, a su izquierda. Ambos, igual que Harry, llevaban mantas robadas de sus camas e iban soñolientos y despeinados. Harry se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo miraban fijamente bajo la tenue luz del amanecer y sabía que ellos estaban viendo las huellas del llanto que había derramado. Sin embargo, ninguno le dijo nada. Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros, le dio un apretón bien firme y luego lo soltó.

Había apoyo que iba muchísimo más allá de las palabras y Harry lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

Los tres se quedaron, hombro con hombro, mirando el deslumbrante amanecer.

Después de unos minutos, Harry sonrió triste y dijo bajito:

—¿Saben? En unos días va a ser su cumpleaños.

Ron abrió la boca como si fuera a preguntar "¿De quién?", pero Hermione lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos y fue cuando pareció comprender. Harry sonrió ante el asombroso despliegue de comunicación no verbal que mostraban sus amigos en esta etapa de su relación.

—Es del cinco de junio —continuó susurrando Harry—. Lo sé, no porque me lo haya dicho nunca, sino porque yo veía llegar al búho de su familia ese día del año, año tras año, cargado con un gran regalo envuelto en papel de colores y muchos dulces y pasteles. Muchos más de los habituales —comentó soltando una risita y experimentando una melancolía tan fuerte que creía que podría ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

—Dios mío, Harry, qué grandísimo acosador estabas hecho —comentó Hermione en tono de broma—. No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes de que esa obsesión tuya por Draco daba señales de que iba encaminada hacia otro lado.

—¿O sea que Malfoy cumplía años justo cuando estábamos en época de exámenes? —fue lo que quiso saber Ron con aire compungido—. ¡Pobre hurón! No me extraña que estuviese tan amargado el resto del año.

Los tres se rieron brevemente, pero se callaron casi de inmediato. Era un momento extraño: ahí estaban los tres, boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo de belleza natural de aquella zona de Inglaterra, preocupados por las horas venideras, nostálgicos por su vida pasada, por sus días del colegio, por la juventud y despreocupación que les habían sido arrebatadas.

—Echo de menos estar en Hogwarts —dijo Ron y fue eco de lo que Harry y Hermione pensaban también—. Con todo y sus épocas de exámenes. Oh dios, lo que daría por volver a jugar quidditch. Creen que... ¿creen que al terminar la guerra podamos volver? A cursar séptimo año, digo yo.

—No lo sé, Ron —respondió Hermione con voz triste, como si en el fondo no lo creyera probable por razones que sólo ella sabía.

Harry se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad. Por alguna razón, nunca se había parado a pensar en su futuro después de la guerra a excepción de los breves instantes en que había deseado que lo suyo con Draco continuara por mucho tiempo más.

Intentó no pensar en el porvenir, pero era difícil. Especialmente no pensar en un porvenir nefasto y poco prometedor. Pasó saliva y les dijo a Hermione y Ron:

—Nunca antes hablamos del tema, pero ya que estamos... Quisiera agradecerles su comprensión respecto a mi... mi relación con Draco. —Sonrió un poco antes de bajar la vista y agregar—: Pensé que iban a hacer un escándalo al descubrirlo y que no les iba a gustar.

—Pues mira, Harry, sinceramente yo hubiera preferido que no fueras gay y te hubieras unido a mi familia vía Ginny —reconoció Ron y Hermione le dio un pellizco por atrás de Harry—. ¡AY! ¡Pues no es más que la verdad! O en todo caso, siendo gay, ya podías haberte enamorado de Charlie o yo qué sé.

—No le hagas caso, Harry —le dijo Hermione—. Hemos hablado de esto y la verdad es que ambos sabemos que él te quiere sinceramente y con eso tendrá que bastar. Neville y Ginny nos contaron de su patronus. Es... increíble, jamás me lo imaginé.

—Y es jodidamente hermoso, quizá más que el mío —agregó Harry recordando lo majestuoso que era aquel ciervo. Apretó los labios y los puños, deseando con el alma poder volver a tener oportunidad de mirar a Draco conjurándolo. Tenía que pasar. Tenía que, porque si no, no sabría cómo iba a continuar viviendo.

Nadie dijo más durante un rato.

Los rayos del Sol naciente comenzaron a calentarlos al tiempo que las gaviotas armaban una algarabía casi ensordecedora a su alrededor. Harry empezó a sentirse adormilado. Sintió que los párpados le pesaban y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

Quizá durmió así algunos minutos, cuando una exclamación de Hermione lo despertó:

—¿Qué es eso que viene para acá? ¡No parece una gaviota!

Harry abrió los ojos, parpadeó ante la deslumbrante luz de la mañana y miró hacia donde Hermione apuntaba: era un búho enorme que volaba directo hacia el Refugio y, si su miopía no lo engañaba, Harry estaba seguro de que traía una carta en el pico. Pensó que tal vez era una misiva de alguno de la Orden, pero de inmediato descartó la idea ya que todos ellos se comunicaban por medio de sus patronus. Entonces, el búho se acercó más, planeó entre la fresca brisa producida por el mar, y fue cuando Harry lo reconoció.

—¡Es el búho de los Malfoy! —gritó y se puso de pie tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio. El enorme y hermoso búho real pasó justo sobre sus cabezas y se dirigió grácilmente hacia la casita. El ave, casi tan majestuosa como lo había sido su propia Hedwig pero mucho más grande y de colores grises y rojos, entró por la ventana de la cocina y se perdió de vista.

Harry no caminó, sino que corrió a toda prisa hacia la casa. Hermione y Ron lo siguieron de cerca.

—¿Estás seguro que es de ellos? —quiso saber Hermione a gritos, detrás de él.

—¡Totalmente seguro! —respondió Harry. Allá en Hogwarts había visto ese mismo búho infinidad de veces llevarle el correo matutino a Draco en el Gran Comedor como para no reconocerlo.

Entraron ruidosamente a la casa y corrieron hasta llegar a la cocina. Ahí, posado en la encimera, estaba el búho batiendo sus gigantescas alas de tonalidades rojizas, esperando que le quitaran la carta del pico. Harry caminó a grandes zancadas hasta acercarse a él y, reprimiendo la punzada de tristeza y preocupación que la vista del ave le ocasionaba, tomó la misiva.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¡No seas tan imprudente, la carta podría haber estado envenenada o hechizada!

Harry no le hizo caso. Leyó lo que estaba escrito en el sobre y se decepcionó enormemente. No era la letra de Draco ni tampoco estaba dirigida a él.

—Es para Snape —gruñó.

—Entonces dámela ya, Potter, y deja de perder el tiempo —dijo Snape, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina seguido de Remus, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Ginny y Neville.

—¡Profesor, viene de la Mansión Malfoy! —le informó Hermione con nerviosismo.

—Me doy cuenta, Granger, gracias —murmuró Snape distraídamente mientras extendía la mano en espera de que le pasaran la carta.

Harry, extremadamente desalentado, pasó la misiva hacia atrás sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

La cocina, bañada de colores dorados gracias a la luz de la mañana que entraba a raudales por sus ventanas, se mantuvo en absoluto silencio mientras todos miraban con atención a Snape. Éste abrió el sobre y leyó con rapidez. Sin dejar de observar a Snape de reojo, Harry aprovechó para ofrecerle una golosina lechucil al búho, quien lo miró fijo con sus grandes ojos de color naranja durante un momento antes de aceptar. Se la comió sin dejar de mirar a Harry como si le tuviera infinita desconfianza. Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió levemente y le susurró al ave:

—Vaya que eres todo un Malfoy desde el pico hasta la última pluma de la cola, ¿eh? Me pregunto cómo te llamas...

Se moría por acariciarlo, pero no se atrevió; suponía que al ave no le haría ninguna gracia y no quería arriesgarse a perder un dedo.

—La carta es de Narcisa —dijo entonces Snape, y la atención de Harry regresó a la cocina y a los que se amontonaban en ella para poder escuchar al profesor—, pidiéndonos, o mejor dicho,  _exigiéndonos_  ayuda para rescatar a Draco... Creo que ella piensa que nosotros no sabíamos de su captura. Explica brevemente que ella y Lucius están separados y vigilados por los mortífagos, que a ella la han despojado de su varita, pero, como la necesitan para comandar a los elfos, ha podido llegar a la cocina de donde se ha escapado para mandarme esta carta. Quiere verme de manera inmediata en donde yo le indique. Dice que no cuenta con mucho tiempo si es que necesitamos que vuelva a entrar a la Mansión sin despertar sospechas.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco inmenso dentro de su pecho: ¡esas eran estupendas noticias! Ya le parecía a él que ni Lucius ni Narcisa iban a quedarse indiferentes sabiendo que estaban torturando a su único hijo en el mismo sótano de su mansión. Repentinamente todos comenzaron a bombardear a Snape con sus temores y dudas: que si esa bruja sería de fiar, que si no sería una trampa, que para qué arriesgarse si ya había un plan, etcétera, etcétera. Snape levantó una mano imponiendo silencio y dijo:

—Sugiero tomar esta oportunidad incomparable, la cual se nos presenta tan a tiempo como una cuerda que es lanzada desde un bote para rescatar a alguien a punto de ahogarse en altamar. Para no poner en peligro a la Orden en pleno ni a esta casa de seguridad, propongo que Potter y yo nos veamos con Narcisa en algún punto neutro —agregó sin dignarse mirar a Harry mientras hablaba. A éste le sorprendió bastante que Snape lo tomara en cuenta y, aunque no entendía por qué, no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad de por fin hacer algo por Draco. Dio pasos apresurados hacia los demás y afirmó vehemente con la cabeza mientras decía:

—Sí, además, el relato de la señora Malfoy concuerda con lo que sabemos de la Mansión: que por la cocina hay un pasadizo que lleva al exterior y que sólo es conocido por ella y por Draco.

Nerviosos y preocupados, todos miraban alternadamente entre Snape y Harry.

—No lo sé, Severus...

—Para mí que es una trampa a toda regla.

—Pero, ¿para qué pondrían una trampa si de todas maneras Voldemort espera que Harry y Snape se entreguen antes del mediodía?

—En eso tienes razón. Y sinceramente, no creo ni siquiera que dispongamos de medio día antes de atrapar a un solo mortífago, así que...

Llegó un punto donde la mayoría pareció estar de acuerdo con que Harry y Snape acudieran a la cita, así que Snape tomó pluma y tinta y garabateó algo en el mismo pergamino que le había mandado Narcisa.

—Ya está. La he citado enseguida en un sitio al que no le costará trabajo llegar y el cual está bastante aislado como para que nadie nos encuentre. —Le regresó la carta al búho, quien la tomó, saltó al alféizar de la ventana y remontó el vuelo todo soberbio y elegante, alejándose por el cielo profundamente azul de Cornualles, y por Dios, de nuevo Harry sintió una punzada al pensar en lo Malfoy que era aquella ave. Harry la miró hasta que se perdió de vista y se sintió morir. Lo que daría por poder volar a la Mansión Malfoy como aquel búho...

—Es una suerte que Wiltshire no esté lejos de aquí —susurró casi como para él mismo.

—Sigo creyendo que verse con alguien así no es buena idea —acotó Remus tomando a Snape del brazo cuando éste se alejó de la ventana.

—Si se me permite opinar, yo también pienso lo mismo —secundó Hermione con cara de susto.

Harry meneó la cabeza antes de hablar. Se había sentido extremadamente agotado y desesperanzado apenas unos momentos antes, pero saber que ahora se les abría una puerta que podría ser la solución a todo, lo hacía sentirse lleno de energía y con urgencia por actuar.

—La ocasión de contar con la ayuda de un Malfoy es demasiado buena para dejarla escapar. El otro plan era demasiado lento, jamás íbamos a poder sustituir suficientes mortífagos antes del mediodía... Y creo que en el fondo eso todos lo sabíamos pero no lo queríamos aceptar, ¿cierto? —les dijo a todos en la cocina con voz dura, mirándolos a cada uno a los ojos, retándolos a que lo contradijeran. Varios de ellos agacharon la cabeza, confirmando sus sospechas. Harry continuó hablando, sintiéndose cada vez más convencido de que esa era la única alternativa—: Y si acaso es una trampa... Pues nos la apañaremos, así como hemos escapado de situaciones peores. —Se dirigió solamente a Snape y comenzó a preguntarle—: ¿Cómo...?

Snape lo interrumpió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa:

—Por medio de aparición conjunta, Potter. Yo te conduciré pues conozco perfectamente el lugar y, aunque está hasta el otro lado de Gran Bretaña y es una enorme distancia, puedo aparecerme ahí con total soltura... Era el sitio donde me entrevistaba con Dumbledore antes de trabajar en Hogwarts para él.

Lo último lo había dicho rápidamente sin mirar a nadie a la cara y saliendo inmediatamente por la puerta, dejándola abierta para que Harry lo siguiera. El tema de la muerte orquestada de Dumbledore era una sombra sobre la vida de Snape y probablemente así sería el resto de la existencia del profesor. A veces, cuando Harry conseguía dominar un poco la furia que le daba que Snape y Dumbledore hubiesen planeado todo aquello sin decirle nada a él ni a Draco, y quien creía que Dumbledore podría haber hecho algo más provechoso que sólo dejarse matar, sentía algo de compasión genuina por Snape.

Miró a todos en la cocina.

—Bueno. Supongo que, si todo sale bien, nos veremos en un rato —les dijo.

—¡Te guardaré desayuno, compañero! —gritó Ron mientras Harry salía de la cocina—. ¡Ay, Hermione! ¿Por qué me pellizcas otra vez?

Snape aguardaba por él justo pasando el muro de piedra donde ya se podía conjurar la desaparición. Harry llegó hasta Snape y éste, sin verlo a la cara y con un gesto de repugnancia, le brindó el brazo para que Harry se sostuviera. Éste suspiró con resignación, lo cogió del brazo y permitió que Snape lo llevara rumbo a lo desconocido.

* * *

No sabía en donde estaban, pero como Snape había mencionado que viajarían hasta el otro lado de Gran Bretaña, además de que ahí todavía no amanecía y estaba oscuro, Harry supuso que era muy al norte en Escocia. Quizá cerca de Hogwarts, pensó con el corazón dándole un vuelco de nostalgia.

Snape y él se habían aparecido en un claro en medio de un bosque de árboles de troncos torcidos de aspecto siniestro. Estaba soplando viento helado que calaba hasta los huesos; las nubes negras cubrían un cielo grisáceo que apenas comenzaba a teñirse con leves naranjas y rosados del próximo amanecer. Lo único distinguible del lugar eran unas enormes piedras, largas y altas, clavadas en la tierra formando un círculo enorme de unos diez metros de diámetro. Ellos habían llegado justo al centro.

Harry cruzó los brazos y se apretó fuerte; se estaba congelando.

—Esto... Esto no es... —comenzó a preguntar en un tartamudeo, pero de nuevo, Snape pareció adivinar y lo interrumpió:

—¿Stonehenge? No, en absoluto, Potter. Jamás dejará de asombrarme tu insólita ignorancia —añadió innecesariamente y Harry sólo puso los ojos en blanco—. Estamos muchísimo más al norte. Estos son los menhires de An Luirg. Son menos famosos y menos asediados por los muggles... Aunque quizá eso se deba a que están ocultos a su vista, más que nada, porque aquí sí hay verdadera magia —completó y sonrió malignamente.

Y era cierto. Harry nunca había estado en un monumento megalítico como ese, así que desconocía cuáles eran las propiedades mágicas de esos lugares, pero ahí podía percibir un poder antiguo y tranquilo emanando a su alrededor, quizá proveniente de cada una de aquellas piedras erguidas que, ahora que comenzaba a clarear un poco más y Harry podía ver, tenían grabados célticos casi ilegibles, borrados ya por el paso de los milenios.

 _¡Crac!_  Un elfo y una persona envuelta en túnica y capucha se habían aparecido justo frente a ellos, a unos pocos metros de distancia. Snape y Harry les apuntaron con sus varitas de inmediato.

—¡Identifícate! —gritó Snape.

—¡Soy yo, Severus! ¡Soy Narcisa! —respondió una mujer. Harry, por la oscuridad todavía reinante, no pudo distinguirla bien. La supuesta madre de Draco se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la hierba mojada y sollozó fuertemente—. ¡No vengo armada! Los mortífagos me quitaron mi varita... Pude aparecerme porque mi elfina me trajo —añadió con voz suplicante mientras elevaba las manos abiertas y vacías—. ¡Por favor! ¡Nos queda muy poco tiempo! ¡Te suplico que me ayudes a salvar a Draco antes de que lo maten!

Harry no conseguía verla bien, pero identificó su voz. Snape, por su parte, no parecía satisfecho. No dejaba de apuntar a la mujer y a su elfina, quien se encogió de miedo al lado de su ama. Harry entrecerró los ojos y creyó reconocer a la elfina anciana que comandaba la cocina de la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Misty, había dicho Draco que se llamaba? _Los elfos no obedecerían a nadie que no fuera de la familia..._

—Snape... —masculló Harry entre dientes—, creo que sí es ella porque...

—Guarda silencio, Potter —le respondió Snape y entonces elevó la voz y le dijo a Narcisa—: Dime algo que solamente tú y yo sepamos. De otro modo, me iré de aquí de inmediato.

Harry vio a la madre de Draco sollozar y luego respirar profundo para tranquilizarse y poder hablar. Tenía la capucha de la túnica cubriéndole la cabeza, pero algunos de sus largos cabellos rubios sobresalían y se agitaban ferozmente por culpa del viento. Verla así daba muchísima pena. Era duro contemplar a una bruja siempre elegante y orgullosa quebrarse de ese modo... Y muchísimo más para Harry porque esa persona era alguien importante en la vida de Draco: su propia madre, ni más ni menos.

Narcisa pareció serenarse un poco y comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad, sonando, con cada palabra, más convencida y segura de sí misma:

—Cuando te conocí, Severus Snape, yo ya tenía algunos años casada con Lucius y Draco ya había nacido. Una vez te confesé que cuando mis padres y los de él establecieron nuestro compromiso, yo me rebelé durante un tiempo porque no quería casarme. Odiaba la idea de vivir tan al sur porque en Wiltshire hace mucho calor en el verano. Tú te burlabas de Lucius por eso y solías gastarle bromas de vez en cuando, como aquella vez que le dejaste un bloque de hielo en la biblioteca y Draco lo usó para escalar y resbalar por él cuando apenas tenía tres años... Se quebró una pierna y Lucius quería matarte, ¿recuerdas? Demoró semanas en perdonarte... —finalizó con una sonrisa triste.

Snape bajó la varita de inmediato. Recorrió a grandes y rápidos pasos la distancia que lo separaba de Narcisa, llegó ante ella, le dio la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y, acto seguido, la abrazó. La señora Malfoy se permitió unos segundos de debilidad: sollozó bajito contra el hombro de Snape y correspondió a su abrazo, reconfortándose. Se separaron y se miraron con significado.

Entonces Narcisa reparó en Harry y le dedicó una mirada bastante desagradable antes de saludar con un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

—Harry Potter. No esperaba verte a ti. No imaginé que las tribulaciones de una familia de mortífagos fueran dignas de tu tiempo y atención —susurró con amargura. Harry abrió la boca para sacarla de su error, pero entonces ella se giró hacia Snape y continuó hablando—: Por favor, Severus necesito su ayuda. Ayer Draco llegó a casa y fue capturado por Bellatrix, ¡realmente temo por su bienestar, mi hermana está demente! Creo que va a entregarlo al Señor Tenebroso, no quiero ni imaginar para qué.Tenemos muy poco tiempo si es que quiero regresar a casa antes de que me echen de menos y se den cuenta de que escapé. Se supone que debo estar en la cocina preparando alimentos... La magia de los elfos no funciona dentro de la mansión, y como ellos deben hacer todo de modo manual y son un tanto torpes y lentos... Sin ofender, Misty —agregó, cuando la vieja elfina que la acompañaba gruñó con desacuerdo—. Misty y yo salimos por un viejo pasadizo que parte de la bodega de vinos y, una vez fuera de los terrenos, su magia volvió a ella y por eso pudo traerme hasta acá.

—¿Y Lucius? —preguntó Snape con urgencia.

—Lo tienen prisionero en su despacho, al menos un par de mortífagos siempre están custodiando su puerta. No lo han matado porque lo necesitan vivo, necesitan que el dueño de la casa siga brindándoles hospitalidad aunque sea coaccionada. Creo que saben que, si Lucius muere, Draco pasaría a ser el amo de la Mansión y no es cosa que les convenga.

—Ciertamente no —dijo Snape entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry, quien se sentía como un intruso en el que evidentemente era el encuentro entre dos viejos amigos que habían compartido mucho, había estado acercándose hacia Snape y Narcisa sin que ellos lo notaran o hicieran caso. Cuando Snape había dicho eso último, Harry ya estaba de pie junto a él, mirando a la señora con tristeza y con un cariño nacido de la increíble similitud que tenía la mujer con el chico que él amaba. Aunque físicamente Draco se parecía más a Lucius en casi todo, había algo difícil de decir y de identificar entre Narcisa y Draco que hacía que, sin duda alguna, se les pudiera reconocer como madre e hijo... Era como si su carácter y forma de ser fueran idénticos y que, gracias a eso, al mirarlos a ambos te dieras cuenta de su parentesco aunque no tuvieran los mismos rasgos. A Harry se le encogía el corazón mientras observaba hablar a la señora Malfoy: era como estar viendo a Draco hablar y moverse delante de él.

Otra cosa que compartían eran los gestos. La cara de preocupación y angustia que tenía Narcisa en ese momento era espejo de la que Draco había tenido cada vez que a Harry le pasaba algo casi mortal.

De ese modo y casi de la nada, y a pesar de que era evidente que Narcisa lo despreciaba, surgió en él un cariño absoluto e incondicional hacia la mujer que le había dado la vida a Draco.

Narcisa tenía a Snape tomado fuertemente del brazo mientras le suplicaba:

—Puedo regresar exactamente por donde salí, y puedo llevar gente conmigo. Por favor, Severus, por lo que más quieras, ¡ayúdame! Sé que la Orden del Fénix ha cumplido su parte y ha cuidado de Draco, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, por eso me atrevo a pensar que tendrán algún tipo de consideración hacia él ahora que lo han atrapado mientras cumplía una misión para ellos... ¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó al borde del llanto—. ¿Nos ayudará la Orden ahora que hemos caído en desgracia y no tenemos más que ofrecer? A Draco lo tienen prisonero en una mazmorra y creo que... Creo que lo están torturando —finalizó con voz ahogada.

—Tenemos más que consideración hacia Draco, señora Malfoy —dijo Harry de repente, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación sin ser invitado. Narcisa y Snape lo miraron, ella con asombro, Snape con un dejo de curiosidad, como si lo retara a continuar a ver hasta donde se atrevía a llegar—. Todos en la Orden valoramos el sacrificio que ha hecho su familia al permitir que Draco se uniera a nosotros, y después de convivir un tiempo con él le hemos... Hemos aprendido a tomarle cariño. No crea usted que lo hemos abandonado. Justo cuando nos llegó su carta, estábamos planeando su rescate, ¿cierto, Snape?

Pero Narcisa no miró a Snape. Se quedó observando a Harry como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como si no atinara a reconocerlo o a creer que ese era el mismo mocoso irreverente y atrevido con el que se había hecho de palabras en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin antes de que Draco y él entraran a su sexto año. En aquella ocasión, de hecho, Narcisa había amenazado a Harry con voz helada: "Si vuelves a atacar a mi hijo, me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagas". Eso había pasado hacía casi dos años; Harry lo sentía como sucedido en una vida anterior. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en aquel momento que terminaría amando a Draco en vez de odiarlo y que le importaría tanto la opinión de Narcisa, jamás lo habría creído.

Después de eso, casi había matado a Draco con el  _Sectumsempra_ , y no dudaba que Narcisa estuviese enterada de ese episodio. Y con esos antecedentes entre ellos, a Harry le había costado entender por qué Snape había tomado la decisión de llevarlo a él a esa reunión con Narcisa. No lo había entendido hasta que se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, lo que Snape pretendía era que Narcisa se sintiera respaldada, que supiera que todos ellos realmente veían a Draco como uno de los suyos y que no iban a dejarlo atrás ahora que ya les había "servido a la causa".

—Sé que entre usted y yo no ha habido más que roces y malas voluntades —continuó hablando Harry, envalentonándose porque mirar a Narcisa era casi como mirar a Draco: el gesto de incredulidad que quería convertirse en confianza, era idéntico—, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Draco y yo nos hiciéramos amigos. Ahora es diferente, estamos unidos por más que nuestras ganas de que acabe la guerra. Le aseguro que mi preocupación por Draco es real. No quiero que le suceda nada malo y daré mi vida por ponerlo a salvo. Que usted nos haya contactado para brindarnos un modo de entrar a su casa nos facilita  _muchísimo_  las cosas, pero quiero que no le quepa duda que lo íbamos a conseguir de una manera u otra. Yo hubiera muerto antes de darme por vencido porque Draco es... Draco es muy importante para todos nosotros. Especialmente para mí. Además, por si fuera poco, me ha salvado la vida varias veces ya. Se lo debo totalmente —terminó de decir, pestañeando mucho pero sin dejar de ver a Narcisa a los ojos, asombrado de su propia sinceridad.

—Potter, ten cuidado... —le advirtió Snape—. Narcisa no tiene por qué...

—Un momento, Severus —lo calló Narcisa con un gesto de mano, mirando a Harry fijamente, barriéndolo de arriba abajo, tanto que Harry agradeció que Fleur lo hubiese obligado a ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia. Después de unos segundos de intenso escrutinio, ella dijo—: Ninguna madre que en verdad ama a su hijo podrá negar el orgullo de saber que éste tiene amigos que se preocupan por él sinceramente. ¿Es verdad lo que dices, Potter? ¿Realmente eres amigo de Draco?

Harry pasó saliva. ¿Se atrevería a confesarlo?

Lo dudó un segundo nada más. Miró a la bruja a los ojos y contestó:

—Señora, creo que... Creo que Draco y yo somos mucho más que sólo amigos.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso hacia atrás, como negándose a seguir participando en esa charla. Narcisa, al contrario, no pareció asombrarse mucho. Harry creyó que quizá no había captado el punto, así que añadió:

—Lo que quiero decir es que... Lo amo. Amo a su hijo. Mucho más que como a un amigo. Si usted... Si usted entiende lo que quiero decir.

—Oh pero sí lo entiendo perfectamente —dijo ella en voz baja. No sonaba nada sorprendida. Era más bien como si estuviera atando cabos y comprendiendo cosas que tal vez ya había sospechado antes—. No obstante, aunque no me extraña tanto como debería... Espero que comprendas que, pase lo que pase, lo tuyo con Draco no puede ser, Potter. No importa si él te corresponde. Él... Él tiene...

—Deberes hacia su familia, lo sé —completó Harry con el corazón lleno de profundo pesar—. De ninguna manera estoy condicionando mi voluntad para rescatar a Draco. No espero nada a cambio. Sé muy bien lo que pasará.

Narcisa lo miró unos segundos más y Harry sintió como si le sondeara el alma. Finalmente ella extendió un brazo hacia Harry y le colocó una mano enguantada en el hombro. Harry sintió el apretón firme y cálido, sintió las "gracias" que Narcisa le estaba dando sin pronunciar palabra, y poco faltó para que no se derrumbara en llanto.

—Si de veras estás dispuesto a todo para sacar a Draco de la Mansión, tengo una idea que podría funcionar —dijo Narcisa con determinación y luego clavó la mirada en los tímidos rayos del Sol saliente que se colaban entre los árboles y las piedras erguidas—. Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien, y, bueno, ya es de día. Creo que es buena hora para ponernos en contacto con estas personas y pedirles su apoyo.

* * *

Así que, mientras Narcisa Malfoy, Severus Snape y Harry Potter hacían planes en medio del círculo de menhires más oculto de Escocia donde el Sol del amanecer apenas alumbraba, muchos cientos de kilómetros al sur, en la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire, la mañana de finales de mayo desplegaba todo su esplendor en el exterior.

No obstante, en la mazmorra más profunda de la casa, la oscuridad y el frío reinantes era tan abrumadores que dolían en cada hueso.

Draco sintió un escalofrío sumamente violento sacudirle la espina dorsal, y no supo si era de frío porque Greyback acababa de rasgarle la túnica a todo lo largo de la espalda, dejándole esa parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, o porque se estremecía de miedo al presentir qué era lo que se le avecinaba.

Sofocando un quejido de pánico, Draco sintió las largas y afiladas uñas del licántropo rozando la piel de su espalda, acariciándolo lasciva y lentamente, de arriba abajo y de regreso. Apretó los labios para no gemir de asco y pavor.

—El juego consiste en lo siguiente —dijo Bellatrix, hablándole muy cerca del rostro. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, tanto por el miedo de lo que Greyback le estaba haciendo en la espalda como por evitar que su tía lo hechizara—: Fenrir va a… —Bella soltó una risita—. Digamos que va a "emocionarte"… Y aprovechando tu desconcentración, yo voy a sacar de tu mente la información que necesito y te resistes a darme. —Tomó a Draco de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro al tiempo que le bramaba justo en la cara—: ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, DRACO!

Draco no los abrió; los cerró más apretadamente. Pero entonces Greyback pasó sus manos por debajo de la rota tela de su túnica y le rodeó la cintura desnuda, dejando las manazas ahí, acariciando y apretando. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre lobo acercó desde atrás su cara hacia la nuca de Draco y le dio un largo lengüetazo.

—Si no abres los ojos, voy a morderte, rubito —jadeó contra su piel y Draco pudo percibir la peste de su aliento—. Tú escoge.

Diciendo eso, Greyback abrió la boca e hizo el amago de morderle un lado del cuello. Draco sintió sus dientes rozándole la piel y abrió los ojos gritando:

—¡NO!

Vio el rostro de su tía justo frente a él; vio su sonrisa maniaca y el brillo en sus ojos cuando le apuntó con la varita justo a la frente y gritó:

— _¡Legeremens!_

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos pero era tarde. El hechizo lo golpeó y de inmediato comenzó a sentir pensamientos y recuerdos acudir a su mente. Trató de rechazarlos pues sabía que lo que él viera también sería visto por su tía. En condiciones normales él era un gran oclumante, experto en vaciar su cerebro de cualquier pensamiento y, su corazón, de cualquier sentimiento, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de luchar contra el hechizo pues estaba dominado por el miedo y la repugnancia que le ocasionaba Greyback, ni hablar de lo agotado y adolorido que se encontraba después de haber sido torturado durante la noche entera sin haber dormido siquiera, sin haber probado bocado, sin haber bebido nada de agua…

Era demasiado, su cuerpo y mente no aguantaron la intromisión. Tan ocupado estaba en percibir el contacto físico de las manos de Greyback y tanto le preocupaba lo que el cerdo le haría a continuación, que aflojó su resistencia y la oclumencia se vino abajo: sin querer acceder a ellos, un torrente de recuerdos desfiló por su cerebro y Bellatrix estaba viéndolos al mismo tiempo.

Tenía doce años, Potter acababa de ganarle la snitch en su primer partido como buscador de Slytherin, Draco se giró hacia su padre y quiso morirse al ver la cara de furia y decepción en Lucius… Tenía catorce y llevaba a Pansy del brazo en el Baile de Navidad, vio a Potter con una túnica de gala increíblemente bonita y elegante que combinaba con sus ojos y sintió una extraña mezcla de celos, envidia y otros sentimientos que no se atrevía a nombrar… "Estás muerto, Potter", le había dicho al moreno después de enterarse de que su padre había sido arrestado y encerrado en Azkabán, dieciséis años recién cumplidos y con el estigma de tener un padre mortífago… Estaba frente a Voldemort en persona por primera vez en su vida y éste le ordenaba con voz aguda y burlona que debía asesinar a Dumbledore durante su sexto curso… Su cumpleaños número diecisiete, quizá el peor de su vida, el que pasó encerrado intentando reparar el armario evanescente, casi desfalleciendo de la desesperación por no poder hacerlo… Potter sorprendiéndolo mientras lloraba en un baño, una maldición desconocida, dolor y sangre por doquier… La Marca Oscura sobre Hogwarts, él desarmando a Dumbledore antes de que Snape se apareciera y fuera él quien lo matara… Snape y Lupin confiándole la espada de Gryffindor, su primera misión de campo para la Orden... "Sabía que esto sí iba a gustarte", susurraba Harry encima suyo, desnudo, sudoroso, ruborizado, subiendo y bajando sobre su cuerpo y...

—¡Noooo! —gritó Draco, rebelándose y, durante un momento, el flujo de recuerdos pareció detenerse. Pero entonces las heladas, peludas y enormes manos de Greyback lo acariciaron a los costados, subieron hasta su pecho y lo tomaron de los pezones. El asco que Draco sintió fue suficiente para enfurecerlo y hacerlo perder el control de nuevo—. ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!

Frente a él, su tía rió como desquiciada.

—¡Eso, Draquito! ¡Enójate, déjate invadir por tus emociones! ¡Ya casi me das lo que busco!  _¡Legeremens!_  —y de nuevo comenzó la invasión.

Estaba de pie ante una alacena vacía, rebuscaba entre latas y cajas algo comestible, las tripas le dolían de hambre, afuera, en una calle horrible, sucia y embarrada, llovía y él moría de preocupación, ¿su madre estaría bien? Era la casa de Snape donde éste lo había abandonado durante días sin casi nada de comer… "Draco, te amo, por lo que más quieras, no te alejes más de mí", le susurraba Harry mientras ambos se besaban con pasión bajo la ducha caliente... Lucius arrojando un periódico sobre su escritorio, abofeteándolo, llamándolo sodomita, haciéndolo sentir sucio y avergonzado... Harry entre sus brazos casi muerto, ambos volando sobre el lomo de una mantícora, Draco conjurando un patronus por primera vez en su vida... Snape frente a él, regresando por fin, contándole de su alianza con la Orden del Fénix, "Escucha bien, Draco, te aceptarán como refugiado. La dirección es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place"…

—¡SÍ, AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡FINALMENTE! —Bellatrix gritó con enfermiza alegría, dando por finalizado el hechizo.

Jadeando, agotado y consiguiendo abrir los ojos a duras penas, Draco pudo ver a su tía danzando y dando brincos frente a él. Fue consciente de inmediato de que Greyback continuaba abrazándolo, que sus manos seguían acariciando su pecho por debajo de los jirones de su túnica rota. Gritó con voz ronca y comenzó a retorcerse bajo sus cadenas a pesar de que cada movimiento lo hacía morir de dolor.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame te digo! ¿Cómo te atreves, desgraciado? ¡Voy a matarte en cuanto me libere de aquí!

Bellatrix dejó de danzar y se percató de la lucha que sostenía su sobrino encadenado para conseguir librarse del abuso al que lo sometía Greyback y se rió tan fuerte que dobló la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejó de reír y apuntó su varita a Greyback.

—¡Es suficiente, Fenrir! —le ordenó y un encantamiento brotado de su varita empujó al licántropo lo suficiente como para obligarlo a soltar a Draco—. Ahora, acompáñame arriba, tengo muchas noticias que brindarle a nuestro Lord —dijo y miró a Draco con una mezcla de asco y admiración—. Es increíble la cantidad de cosas de las que me he enterado, ¿sabes? No sólo la ubicación del cuartel, sino de otros detalles que, estoy segura, el Lord va a estar fascinado de escuchar. —Se rió de nuevo, se acercó a Draco y le levantó el mentón usando su varita. Draco la miró a los ojos con la mayor furia de la que fue capaz y Bellatrix dijo en voz muy baja—: Me ha encantado especialmente la veneración que el Niño-Que-Vivió siente hacia ti, querido sobrino. Jamás pensé en ti como alguien capaz de enamorar héroes santurrones —se burló y volvió a reír, alejándose de Draco y caminando feliz hacia la puerta de la mazmorra. Greyback no parecía querer acompañarla; el asqueroso degenerado miraba a Draco con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando agitado.

Por unos segundos, Draco temió lo peor, pero entonces Bellatrix llamó a gritos a Fenrir y éste no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a la otra mortífaga. Cerraron la puerta con un sonoro golpe y Draco volvió a quedarse solo.

Cerró los ojos y gimió; sentía una confusa mezcla de alivio y terror. Alivio porque finalmente parecía que lo dejarían en paz y terror porque acababa de darle tanta información a Bellatrix aun sin proponérselo; no quería ni pensar en lo que harían con todo eso. Por más que había luchado para no confesar y contenerse, aun así… Aun así habían conseguido sacarle la dirección del cuartel de la Orden. ¿Qué pensaría Harry de él?

Y así, mientras Draco se balanceaba colgado de sus cadenas, casi congelado y más ahora que tenía la ropa rasgada, sintiéndose extremadamente cansado, con la mano y todo el cuerpo doliéndole tanto que creía que no demoraría en desmayarse de nuevo… en lo único que podía pensar era en la Orden y en que ojalá todos ya se hubiesen puesto a salvo. Pero especialmente, en lo que no podía dejar de pensar, era en Harry, asegurándose a él mismo que si no había venido aun a rescatarlo era porque de veras no había podido.  _Harry no lo abandonaría, por supuesto que no_ , se decía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de ello para darse fuerzas y esperanzas, comenzando a sumirse en la inconsciencia, abandonándose al agotamiento.

Pero entonces la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de nuevo y Draco, con infinito esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y elevó la cara para ver a su nuevo visitante.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas al ver que Greyback había regresado; ahora solo. Draco no dijo nada, sólo pasó saliva mientras que el licántropo se relamía, entraba a la mazmorra y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—Ahora sí, rubito. Tu tía está tan ocupada convocando al Señor Tenebroso que no va a echarme de menos ¿En dónde fue que nos quedamos tú y yo?


	19. Noche de luna llena por la mañana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va dedicado a mis queridas y viejas amigas Nieves y Cuqui quienes cumplieron años hace unos días, el mismo día. ¡Felicidades, guapas!

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis queridas y viejas amigas  **Nieves** y  **Cuqui**  quienes cumplieron años hace unos días, el mismo día. ¡Felicidades, guapas!

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Noche de luna llena por la mañana**

—Ahora sí, rubito. Tu tía está tan ocupada convocando al Señor Tenebroso que no va a echarme de menos. ¿En dónde fue que nos quedamos tú y yo?

Draco parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba lo que Greyback acababa de decirle. Se sentía tan a punto de la extenuación que parecía que las palabras pronunciadas por el otro demoraban más de lo habitual en aterrizar en su cerebro.

—Cielos, no sé, permíteme recordar —masculló lenta y cansinamente, arrastrando la voz e intentando disfrazar su miedo de bravuconería—... ¿No fue en la parte donde tú te largabas mucho a la mierda?

—¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché bien, imbécil. ¿Quieres repetírmelo en mi cara mientras me encargo de ti y te quito todo rastro de tu molesta arrogancia? —dijo entonces Greyback con voz ronca y furiosa, caminando hacia él. Draco no se molestó en repetir nada; simplemente se quedó ahí colgado, balanceándose, esperando y tratando de sostenerle la mirada a pesar de que se sentía tan exhausto que el simple hecho de mantener la cabeza levantada le estaba costando.

El sobresalto que había experimentado al ver a Greyback regresar a su mazmorra a completar "el trabajo" que Bella no lo había dejado hacer minutos antes, había sacado a Draco del sopor en el que se había sumido por culpa del dolor y el cansancio, pero no fue lo suficientemente grande como para aterrorizarlo otra vez. En el fondo de su mente Draco sabía que tendría que sentirse más asustado, pero por alguna razón, no era así.

"Quizá es que ya estoy al borde de la muerte", pensó con desgana, y le admiró no asustarse más ante la perspectiva. Y es que, después de todo, había perdido tanta sangre durante tantas horas... "Quizá ya estoy a punto de estirar la pata y por eso prefiero que todo termine ya. Entre más rápido... mejor".

El punto era que contemplar a Greyback caminar hacia él con paso lento y mirada ávida, no lo atemorizó como lo había hecho un rato antes. Cerró los ojos cuando el licántropo lo alcanzó, le tomó las mejillas con sus manos peludas y enormes y le elevó la cara; Draco apretó los labios para no gemir por la repugnancia y se concentró en pensar en las cosas buenas que había tenido en su vida, en las personas y situaciones que lo habían hecho feliz. Greyback no le iba a arrebatar eso. Podría hacer pedazos su cuerpo, ultrajarlo y devorarlo, pero no le iba a quitar a Draco el derecho a morir pensando en Harry y en sus padres, en lo mucho que éstos lo querían y él a ellos. No lo iba a obligar a pasar sus últimos momentos aterrorizado ni suplicando por piedad.

—¿No tienes miedo, rubito? —jadeó Greyback contra su oreja, sacando la lengua y lamiéndole todo el costado de la cara de manera asquerosa—. ¿O será que en el fondo lo estás deseando?

De algún modo, Draco pudo reunir suficiente fuerza para soltar un resoplido de burla. Luego musitó entre dientes:

—Claro, claro, lo estoy deseando... Antes desearía mejor que me cortaran en pedazos con un hacha sin filo mientras sigo vivo, licántropo asqueroso. Juro que eso resultaría más placentero que tener que respirar tu apestoso aliento.

Greyback, indignado, se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos y Draco le sostuvo la mirada, desafiándolo. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, que sólo lo haría enojar más y, en su posición, no era algo que le conviniera, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco iba a permitir que Greyback lo despojara de su dignidad así le hiciera trizas el cuerpo. Al final, eso era lo único que le quedaba y a lo que se aferraba para no sentirse tan derrotado. Dicho y hecho, el hombro lobo reaccionó previsiblemente: le soltó un puñetazo sobre la boca, rompiéndole el labio, haciéndolo sangrar, casi desmayándolo. Por unos segundos, Draco vio sólo negro: podía sentir y escuchar cómo Greyback terminaba de romperle la ropa, pero no podía ver nada. Quizá era simplemente que ya no tenía energía ni para abrir los ojos. Se quedó con la cabeza laxa colgando hacia abajo y ya no pudo levantarla.

—Todos ustedes, malditos magos sangre limpia, se creen tan superiores —decía Greyback mientras le arrancaba la túnica y su camisa y lo dejaba sin nada sobre el torso—. Pero si madame Lestrange piensa que sólo puede usarme para sus propósitos sin dejarme obtener el premio que me prometió... está muy equivocada. Tú vas a ser el bocado más apetitoso y mejor ganado que me he echado en muchos años, Malfoy.

Lo tomó bruscamente de las caderas y lo giró para desgarrarle los pantalones y bajárselos de un tirón.

—No... —comenzó a decir Draco, inundándose de pánico, sacudiendo los brazos, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de sus cadenas para huir. Pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

_No tenía escapatoria._ Quizá sería mejor que aceptara de una vez esa realidad y se resignara. Cerró los ojos bien apretados y se mordió los labios para no abrir la boca, preparándose para lo que se le venía: no iba a darle a Greyback la satisfacción de oírlo suplicar, la satisfacción de  _apestar_ a miedo y angustia. No iba a verlo llorar ni gimotear. Si tenía un poco de suerte, quizá pronto se desmayaría y dejaría de sentir... Entonces, de repente, antes de que Greyback hiciera cualquier otra cosa más, Draco escuchó que la puerta de la mazmorra se abría lentamente, emitiendo un débil chirrido. Él no podía ver quién estaba entrando pues Greyback lo había girado hacia el otro lado, pero sí pudo escuchar la voz de una chica -que le sonaba lejanamente conocida- gritando alguna majadería con voz furiosa y luego, un inequívoco y autoritario:

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, AHORA!

—¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa? —gritó Greyback en respuesta—. ¡Lárgate si no quieres ser tú la próx...!

Pero Greyback no pudo acabar su amenaza, la chica bramó un potente  _Desmaius_  que sin duda alguna dio en el blanco.

Draco abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al licántropo salir disparado de su lado y golpearse fuertemente contra el muro más alejado de la mazmorra, donde se quedó hecho un guiñapo inconsciente, lleno de polvo y con los pantalones a medio bajar. Pero la salvadora de Draco, una bruja de cabellos rubios vestida con una túnica negra, estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecha: la chica corrió con la varita en la mano hasta donde Greyback yacía tirado y le soltó una fortísima patada en la espalda, otra en el culo y otro par más en el estómago.

—¡Maldito cerdo aprovechado! —gritó ella y volvió a patearlo, ahora en la cara, tan duro y certero que quizá le desprendió al menos un diente si es que ese pequeño objeto que salió volando de la boca del licántropo no engañó la vista de Draco. Si éste no hubiera estado tan débil y adolorido, se habría reído con ganas del espectáculo. Finalmente, cuando la bruja pareció cansarse de patear a Greyback, le apuntó con su varita y gritó—:  _¡Incarcerous!_  —y Greyback quedó envuelto en apretadas cuerdas.

La bruja se giró hacia Draco, caminó a toda prisa hasta él, y fue cuando éste descubrió quién era.

—¿Astoria? —preguntó con inmensa incredulidad.

Ella no respondió, estaba mirando a Draco con creciente horror. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con los ojos llenos de compasión. De nuevo, algo en el fondo de la mente de Draco le dijo que tal vez tendría que sentirse avergonzado porque su supuesta prometida lo estaba mirando desnudo, sucio, golpeado y humillado, pero decidió que, dadas las circunstancias, por el momento no le importaba.

—Dios mío, Draco,  _lo que te han hecho_... —murmuró Astoria y entonces Draco la vio convertir su gesto preocupado por uno de intenso enojo—. Voy a matar a Bellatrix así sea lo último que haga, te lo juro. Maldita hija de puta, ¿cómo pudo...? Y luego, dejarte aquí a merced de este animal... —Draco arqueó una ceja, admirado del lenguaje soez que la chica manejaba con tanta soltura y de la aparente cólera que sentía en su beneficio—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces ella, suavizando su tono, mirando a Draco con un cariño que éste no se había imaginado que la chica sentía por él—, quiero decir, me refiero a que si ese maldito no... no...

—No, no alcanzó a violarme, si es lo que estás preguntando —respondió Draco con voz pastosa, medio divertido porque, a pesar de su desnudez, Astoria no parecía asombrada ni perturbada—. Llegaste con una puntualidad impecable. Pero estoy quedándome sin brazos acá arriba, si pudieras ayudarme a bajar, te lo agradecería mucho... —agregó con una mueca torcida.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco, tienes razón! Espera, ya te ayudo.

Astoria apuntó su varita hacia los grilletes que atrapaban las muñecas de Draco y murmuró un casi silencioso  _Relashio_. Draco cayó hacia abajo y hacia delante, pero, para su sorpresa, Astoria fue lo suficientemente ágil y fuerte como para atraparlo y sostenerlo entre sus brazos antes de que se azotara contra el piso. Draco quiso gritar del dolor pero se contuvo para no asustar a la chica. Entonces, con inmensos trabajos, no sin un poco de torpeza y en medio de una gran agonía para Draco, Astoria se echó sobre los hombros el brazo más sano de Draco y medio lo cargó y medio lo arrastró hasta una de las paredes de la mazmorra donde había un poco de heno seco tirado en el suelo. Una vez ahí, lo ayudó a sentarse. Draco se reclinó contra la piedra helada y se mordió los labios para no dejar salir ninguna exclamación de dolor mientras apoyaba la mano herida contra su pecho. Le palpitaba tan furiosamente que creía que le iba a explotar.

Astoria se hincó frente a él. Parecía frenética, como si no supiera qué hacer. Miraba la túnica hecha jirones y los pantalones rotos de Draco que estaban tirados en el piso detrás de ellos y luego volvía a ver a Draco, desesperándose.

—Ey, tranquila —le susurró Draco—. Ya me has ayudado bastante. Deberías irte de aquí y dejarme así como estoy. Quizá pronto venga alguien y... No quiero que te metas en problemas. Esperemos que Greyback no recuerde que fuiste tú quien lo hechizó.

—No digas estupideces, Draco —masculló Astoria con voz enojada.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Draco, asombrado. ¿Desde cuándo esa chica le hablaba con aquella familiaridad? Si apenas habían cruzado una frase o dos durante toda su vida—. Mira, en serio necesitas salir de aquí. Si quieres ayudarme, mejor haz esto: necesito que le envíes una lechuza urgente a Snape o a Harry Potter, avisándoles que... que los mortífagos saben la dirección del cuartel —finalizó con voz quebrada. Todavía no podía perdonarse que su tía le hubiese sacado ese dato y la preocupación lo estaba devorando.

Astoria lo miró a los ojos con una ternura tan inmensa que descolocó a Draco. Luego le dijo:

—Draco, no te preocupes por eso. Grimmauld Place ya está evacuada y nadie te culpará por haber cedido a la tortura. La misión más importante justo ahora es tu rescate, creémelo.

Draco frunció el ceño y se sintió desorientado.

—Astoria, ¿por qué conoces tú la dirección del cuartel de la Orden?

Pero Astoria no le estaba haciendo caso. La chica lo ignoró mientras murmuraba, hablando para ella misma:

—Creo que lo primero será sanarte, luego me encargaré de tu ropa... Sí, eso haré. —Entonces la chica dejó la varita en el suelo junto a sus pies, se metió la mano por el cuello de la túnica y sacó un espantoso monedero peludo de los confines de su ropa. Draco frunció el ceño. Él había visto ese monedero antes, o al menos uno casi igual. Miró a Astoria a la cara, preguntándose si acaso era posible que...

Bajó la vista hacia la varita y la reconoció, confirmando así sus sospechas: era su propia varita de espino. Miró de nuevo hacia la chica y susurró, incrédulo:

—¿Harry?

Astoria dejó de rebuscar en su monedero, elevó sus ojos hasta Draco y le obsequió una sonrisa enorme, franca y enamorada. Y Draco supo que su corazonada era cierta; la adrenalina que se liberó en su torrente sanguíneo ante la mera posibilidad de que esa supuesta Astoria en realidad fuera Harry Potter, lo despabiló casi de inmediato.

—Te diste cuenta al fin —susurró Harry con la voz de Astoria pero con un tono que era inconfundiblemente suyo.

—Por Merlín, Harry, ¿qué...? ¿Qué haces convertido en Astoria? ¿Es poción multijugos? ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Cómo entraste hasta acá? —comenzó a bombardear a Harry con preguntas, pero el chico moreno (que en ese momento era una chica rubia) negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

—Ahora no es el momento, Draco. Quédate quieto y callado y déjame encontrar... Sí, por fin, aquí está. —Harry sacó de su monedero una botella con un líquido marrón que Draco identificó inmediatamente como esencia de díctamo—. Hermione me dio esto para tus heridas. Veamos, dame tu mano primero.

Apretando los dientes para no chillar de dolor, Draco posó su mano herida sobre su regazo y permitió que Harry la manipulara. Le dio un vuelco el corazón ante la ternura y cuidado con los que Harry le quitó las cuerdas y la valentía con la que le sostuvo la mano destrozada mientras dejaba caer sobre ella un buen chorro de esencia de díctamo. Ambos aguardaron mirando con atención y, cuando el humo verdoso desprendido por la poción se disipó, Draco vio con alivio que su mano, aunque todavía media deforme, llena de sangre seca y de mugre, estaba unida de nuevo en una sola pieza. Intentó mover los dedos pero no pudo; casi gritó porque le continuaba doliendo muchísimo.

—Esto sólo es temporal, Draco, sólo es... El díctamo te une la carne y te cierra las heridas, pero imagino que los cartílagos y tendones dañados necesitarán ser revisados y reparados por un sanador profesional. —Harry, en el cuerpo de la prometida de Draco, le tomó las mejillas con las manos y lo miró con energía y determinación—. Te juro por mi vida que voy a sacarte de aquí y lo primero que haré será llevarte a sanar esa mano. Tú te dejaste herir para salvar a Dobby y yo  _nunca olvidaré eso_. Ten fe, Draco. La ayuda está aquí afuera, no estamos solos.

Draco, intentando encontrar la mirada verde de Harry en los ojos azules que pertenecían a Astoria, se permitió creer en esa promesa y asintió lentamente.

—Pensé... Pensé que estaba a punto de... —comenzó a balbucear Draco, sobrepasado por el alivio que lo invadió de repente al percatarse de que  _realmente_ era Harry el que estaba ahí con él, al saberse a salvo de Greyback y tener esperanza de recuperar el uso de su mano. Sabía que aún no la habían librado, que cualquier mortífago podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento, pero Harry había venido  _por fin_ , como lo había estado esperando y deseando durante todas las eternas horas que había durado su tortura.  _Harry estaba ahí._  Harry había ido a rescatarlo. Apenas sí podía creerlo—. Pensé que... pensé que ese bastardo sería mi final —confesó con la voz ahogada, señalando con la cabeza hacia Greyback.

Harry lo miró de manera indescifrable, como si se sintiera verdaderamente culpable. De su monedero abierto, salió una snitch dorada que comenzó a aletear débilmente entre los dos chicos, emitiendo un leve zumbido. Draco se le quedó viendo, hipnotizado, preguntándose si no estaba alucinando.

—Lo siento, Draco, en verdad lo siento —susurró Harry entonces, ignorando la snitch como si no estuviera ahí o fuera algo de lo más normal. Bajó la vista y se dedicó a curar todas las heridas y golpes que Draco tenía en la cara y en el cuerpo con gotitas de la esencia de díctamo, comenzando a dar explicaciones a toda prisa—. Tardé  _tanto_  en venir por ti,  _perdóname_ , quisiera haber podido hacerlo antes,  _hace horas,_  pero era imposible entrar de nuevo aquí. Finalmente tu madre nos contactó y luego a ella se le ocurrió que Astoria y Daphne accederían a donar cabellos para hacernos pasar por ellas y meternos a la mansión sin armar alboroto y llegar hasta ti sin que sonara ninguna alarma. Pudimos conseguir un poco de multijugos y entonces, Ron y yo, como Dahpne y Astoria, entramos con tu madre por el pasadizo de la cocina. El resto de la Orden está en el bosque, esperando por si necesitamos ayuda, y Ron está con tu madre cuidándola, fueron al despacho de tu padre para ver si consiguen liberarlo. Pero lo primordial es ponerte a salvo a ti, una vez que estés bajo resguardo no nos importa si se desata el infierno, pero tú  _tienes que estar a salvo_ porque...

Draco apenas sí escuchaba. Tomó a Harry de las mejillas y lo obligó a verlo a la cara. Harry se silenció y dejó de echarle díctamo por todos lados. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Draco susurró, todavía incrédulo:

—Viniste.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Los únicos sonidos en la mazmorra eran el quedo murmullo que emitía la snitch al aletear y la respiración agitada de ambos chicos.

—Por supuesto que vine, Draco, ¿cómo iba a abandonarte? Hubiera muerto antes de...

Draco se inclinó hacia Harry y lo besó levemente. No pudo profundizar el beso porque no tenía fuerzas, porque tenía los labios heridos, porque sabía que su aliento seguramente apestaría a bilis y miedo, porque su boca estaría amarga y porque ese rostro no era el de Harry sino el de Astoria y era un tanto raro... pero tenía que hacerlo. Había temido tantas veces, durante aquellas interminables horas, que jamás podría volver a tener la oportunidad de besarlo. Le parecía increíble poder hacerlo y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

El beso fue sumamente breve. Draco separó sus labios pero no alejó su cabeza de la de Harry.

—Harry, necesito decirte algo —comenzó a susurrar con su frente apoyada contra la del chico. Cerró los ojos porque no quería ver la cara de Astoria, porque no era su deseo pronunciar esas palabras ante el rostro de otra persona. Se imaginó que tenía ante él a Harry con su auténtica apariencia, con sus enormes y preciosos ojos verdes, y entonces dijo, con el corazón en la mano, con absoluta honestidad y con el mayor de los significados—: Escucha, Harry... Te amo. Te amo muchísimo. Con todo mi corazón. Tenía que... tenía que decírtelo.

Oyó a Harry soltar un sollozo.

—Merlín, Draco, lo sé,  _lo sé_ , no te preocupes, te juro que lo sé. Yo también te amo. Voy a sacarte de aquí así sea lo último que haga. Y luego mataré a Bellatrix, ya lo verás, no voy a permitirle que siga haciendo daño a las personas que más amo.

Draco se rió bajito. No creía capaz a Harry de matar a nadie, pero le encantaba escucharlo tan enojado por causa suya.

—Gracias —masculló entonces, separándose de Harry sin abrir los ojos. Se desplomó contra la pared. De cierto modo ya se sentía a salvo y creía que podía relajarse y descansar.

—No, no, Draco, no vayas a desmayarte —balbuceó Harry, entrando en pánico. Comenzó a rebuscar de nuevo en su monedero—. Acá traigo algo que puede ayudarte a recuperar fuerzas... Sí, aquí está. Toma, es poción vigorizante e hidratante, la mejor del mundo según Snape. Con esto deberás tener energía para llegar conmigo a la cocina. Bébela toda, por favor. Necesito sacarte de aquí.

Draco, casi inconsciente, le hizo caso. Se bebió una poción de color lila de sabor agradable que lo hizo sentir mejor de inmediato. La mente se le despejó y recobró energía, aunque el dolor de su mano y de todo el cuerpo le volvió más agudo que antes. Mientras él se terminaba la poción y comenzaba a sentirse más sano, Harry se ocupó en reparar su ropa con encantamientos. Su túnica y pantalón no quedaron precisamente como nuevos, pero al menos estaban en una pieza y podían volver a usarse. Con esfuerzo, Draco se puso de pie y Harry lo ayudó a vestirse.

—Tú también puedes ver eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó Draco en un momento dado, señalando la snitch que no dejaba de revolotear suavemente entre ellos dos—. ¿O es que ya me volví irremediablemente loco y estoy viendo cosas que no existen?

Harry sonrió, tomó la snitch y se la guardó en su monedero.

—Es la herencia que me dejó Dumbledore: la primera snitch que atrapé en Hogwarts. Tiene algo adentro, algo valioso que yo ya sospecho qué es, pero no puedo abrirla... Crípticamente, como era su maldita costumbre, Dumbledore sólo me dejó dicho que "se abrirá al cierre".

Draco observó a Harry apretar el cordón de su monedero para cerrarlo y metérselo debajo de la túnica. Era tan raro verlo con el cuerpo y la cara de Astoria, ya ni mencionar escucharlo hablar con la voz de la chica, especialmente porque sus movimientos y gestos seguían siendo tan de él que Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que no lo hubiera reconocido antes.

—Es tan extraño escucharte con otra voz sabiendo que eres tú —dijo Draco casi sin pensar—. Verte como otra persona...

Harry resopló con amargura.

—Sobre todo porque es la cara y la voz de la chica con la que te casarás, me imagino —le dijo, y antes de que Draco pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Harry continuó hablando—: Tu madre pensó que si los mortífagos veían a Astoria deambular por la mansión no despertaría sospechas porque saben que sus padres no son partidarios de la Orden y porque ella suele venir mucho a visitarla, así que... Fue la mejor opción. Además de que Astoria estuvo realmente encantada de poder ayudar, tengo que reconocérselo. Lamento si este detalle te causa incomodidad —finalizó con resentimiento.

—Harry, agradezco tu rescate y todo, pero tengo que decírtelo: qué grandísimo estúpido estás hecho. Podemos... ¿podemos dejar esta jodida conversación acerca de mi  _supuesto_ matrimonio con Astoria para después? Por ejemplo, ¿para cuando consigamos salir de este maldito lugar?

Draco ya estaba completamente vestido y listo. Harry lo miró con enojo, pero en vez de responderle cualquier cosa, se sacó la capa de invisibilidad de algún bolsillo de la túnica y se la mostró a Draco.

—Ahora serás tú quien se la va a poner, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco iba a discutirle eso, pero lo pensó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón: el moreno lucía como Astoria y no tenía que esconderse, podía andar por la mansión con relativa libertad. Draco asintió levemente y permitió que Harry le echara la capa sobre los hombros y le atara la cintillla debajo del cuello.

—Tengo que reconocer que me gustas bastante cuando te portas así de dócil y obediente —le susurró Harry sonriendo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero no alcanzó a responder nada ni a echarse la capucha sobre la cabeza porque, de pronto, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió con un estruendoso estallido. Los chicos giraron sus cabezas para ver quién había entrado y Draco sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Era Voldemort.

Voldemort y su serpiente, quienes iban acompañados, aparentemente, por todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que estaban en la mansión, incluida su tía Bellatrix. Draco y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos y congelados al mismo tiempo que Voldemort los miraba a ambos con creciente furia, como si no pudiera creerlo. Entonces, Voldemort reparó en Greyback desmayado y atado en el suelo y fue peor.

—¡Pero miren qué ternuritas! —gritó Bellatrix con sorna, provocando que todos los mortífagos rieran junto con ella—. La niña Astoria vino a visitar a su novio y no pudo resistirse a darle una limpiadita. ¿Te asustó ver tanta sangre, querida?

Voldemort giró la cabeza para ver a Bellatrix con disgusto y la tía de Draco pareció encogerse en su sitio, quedándose callada. Entonces Voldemort volvió a mirarlos a ellos y Draco pasó saliva. No veía cómo iban a librarse de esa, saber que la Orden del Fénix esperaba por ellos afuera de la casa no les servía de mucho, ¿o sí? Al menos, era una suerte que Harry no se veía como él mismo, pensó Draco con cierto consuelo, quizá Voldemort le perdonara la vida... pero entonces, para su grandísimo horror, vio al mago tenebroso levantar su varita y apuntar hacia Harry, precisamente.

—No sé qué te has imaginado al tomarte estas libertades, Astoria Greengrass —le dijo Voldemort con voz helada a Harry—, pero al hacerlo, te has colocado automáticamente lejos de los que me otorgan su lealtad. Por lo tanto, no me sirves de nada... —Sin decir más, agitó su varita hacia Harry, quien apenas estaba sacando furtivamente la suya y no iba a alcanzar a defenderse.

—¡NO! —gritó Draco y elevó las manos con fuerza como si empujara a Harry para sacarlo de la línea de fuego. No hubo contacto físico, pero sí un gran despliegue de magia involuntaria: con la pura acción de mover las manos hacia el pecho de Harry, hubo una liberación de energía y éste salió disparado hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza y la espalda contra el muro, muy cerca de donde estaba tirado Greyback, justo un instante antes de que el rayo de la maldición de Voldemort cayera en el exacto mismo lugar donde había estado parado.

Draco miró con abrumador alivio que había salvado a Harry por un pelo gracias a esa misteriosa habilidad que parecía poseer para hacer magia sin varita, especialmente encantamientos repulsores. Se miró las manos: la izquierda le pulsaba dolorosamente como si se quejara por haberla usado... Se preguntó si podría hacer esa magia a voluntad; Harry se había quedado con la varita y él se encontraba desarmado.

Voldemort emitió un rugido pero no volvió a tratar de hechizar a Harry, seguramente porque éste parecía haberse desmayado debido al golpe contra la pared, así que básicamente estaba fuera de guardia. Voldemort no tenía idea de que esa aparente chica era en realidad Harry Potter, así que, mientras Harry se quedara ahí inmóvil y no finalizara el efecto de la poción multijugos, con un poco de suerte Voldemort no le haría ningún daño. Lo que Draco tenía que hacer era dejar de pensar en eso y dominar sus emociones para que Voldemort no extrajera la verdad de su mente con su poderosa Legeremancia.

—¿Cómo te atreves, muchacho estúpido? —masculló Voldemort entonces y sacudió la varita hacia Draco. Un ruido de latigazo surcó el aire y Draco, emitiendo un grito de sorpresa y dolor, sintió que la carne de la mejilla izquierda se le abría en una profunda y larga herida. El rostro se le ladeó al recibir el golpe y la sangre comenzó a emanar inmediatamente, justo cuando Harry apenas le había curado todos los golpes del rostro.

Draco se apoyó de espalda contra el muro de la mazmorra e, intentando dominar el resquemor que le producía la herida, regresó su vista a Voldemort. Éste estaba caminando hacia él con los ojos rojos resplandeciendo con odio y una sonrisa perversa en la cara, su serpiente Nagini arrastrándose por el suelo pegada a sus pies. Los otros mortífagos no parecían saber qué hacer, si entrar a la mazmorra o quedarse afuera. Pero Voldemort zanjó la cuestión por ellos: agitó su varita detrás suyo y la puerta se cerró, dejándolos a todos atrás. Draco sentía la sangre escurriéndole desde su nueva herida en la mejilla, bajándole por el cuello y manchando su recién reparada túnica, pero suprimió las ganas de levantar la mano para limpiarse, así como intentó ignorar el lacerante dolor. En vez de eso, observó a Voldemort a la cara y, a pesar de que se estaba cagando del miedo, le sostuvo la mirada.

Iba a ponerle punto final a eso de una buena vez.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo Voldemort deteniéndose justo frente a él. Lo miró fijamente y Draco lo vio entrecerrar los ojos al percatarse de que traía una capa invisible echada sobre la espalda. ¿Sabría Voldemort que esa capa era la de Harry Potter? Draco esperaba que no.

—¿Le gusta mi nueva capa, mi Señor? —preguntó Draco con voz irónica—. Es un regalo de bodas de la familia Greengrass —mintió con soltura a manera de explicación, y Voldemort miró con odio hacia la supuesta Astoria y luego, de nuevo a él.

—Me temo entonces que habrá que devolver el regalo, Draco... Porque, hasta donde yo sé, si el novio no está vivo, no puede haber boda —se burló Voldemort y le mostró todos los dientes en una sonrisa horrible. Draco pasó saliva, pensando en lo afortunado que era que Voldemort fuera sólo un mestizo criado entre muggles, ignorante de montones de cosas, entre ellas, que una capa invisible  _así de buena_ era única en su tipo y le pertenecía sólo a Harry Potter. Voldemort pareció olvidarse de la capa y comenzó a decirle con voz susurrante—: Tantas horas perdidas contigo aquí mientras yo pensaba que no me servías para nada. Afortunadamente tu tía Bella ya me ha contado todo lo que vio en tus recuerdos y, Draco,  _oh querido Draco_  —susurró Voldemort y soltó una risita que le puso todos los vellos de punta al chico rubio—, tengo que confesar que aunque encuentro muy entretenido saber que tú eres el objeto de amor y devoción de nuestro estimado Harry Potter, hay un detalle aparentemente insignificante que me ha interesado muchísimo más.

Draco se exprimió el cerebro tratando de recordar cuáles eran las imágenes de su pasado que había compartido con Bella que Voldemort podía haber encontrado "interesantes". No tenía puta idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo el cara de serpiente.

—Supongo que se refiere a mi habilidad para domar mantícoras,  _mi Lord_  —dijo Draco con la voz más seria que pudo conseguir pero sin ocultar un dejo de burla y pronunciando las dos últimas palabras de manera evidentemente sarcástica—. Pensaba dedicarme a ello de manera profesional, puede tomarme en cuenta para futuros trabajos si así lo desea. Le dejaré mi tarjeta antes de retirarme hoy.

Vio a Voldemort arrugar toda la cara con enojo ante su comentario y Draco podía haberse soltado a reír de lo fácil que era enfurecer a los ególatras. La verdad era que estaba harto de tener miedo. Si Voldemort iba a matarlo, si no había manera de salir de ahí, entonces Draco se iba a asegurar de dejarle en claro que, para él, no era más que un patético chiste e intento de dictador venido a menos. Le sonrió con furia y con toda la burla que fue capaz. "Mátame de una vez, desgraciado, pero lárgate de aquí ya", pensó, deseando haber podido ocultar a Harry bajo su capa invisible en vez de permitirle que se la pusiera a él; no servía de mucho tener solamente los hombros invisibles, ¿o sí? Vio a Nagini enroscarse alrededor de los pálidos pies de Voldemort y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder disponer de algún medio para matar a ese bicho asqueroso antes de que todo terminara para él.

—Sólo por eso voy a acabar con tus padres lo más lento y dolorosamente que me sea posible, te lo juro, Draco Malfoy, y les haré saber que tú tuviste toda la culpa —siseó Voldemort de manera cruel y rotunda, y Draco no tuvo dudas de que decía la verdad—. Pero primero voy a encargarme de ti. Había pensado dejarte vivo e intercambiarte por Potter, ya que éste parece tan interesado en ti, pero cambié de opinión cuando Bella me hizo saber que fuiste tú quien desarmó al tonto de Dumbledore antes de que Snape lo asesinara. ¡Increíble! ¡Qué viejo tan patético e inútil estaba hecho Dumbledore que permitió que un niño lo despojara de su varita! —gritó con sorna y levantó su varita sobre su cabeza, y fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que no era la misma varita que Voldemort había usado siempre.

Era otra, era la varita de Dumbledore.

Draco intentó analizar todo eso rápidamente e imaginó que el demente tenía que haber sacado esa varita de la tumba misma del anciano director de Hogwarts, ¡qué puto asco! Imagina tomar una varita de entre los brazos putrefactos de un cadáver. Voldemort indudablemente estaba como una cabra. Draco se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

—Pues sí, ahora que lo menciona, es cierto... yo desarmé a Dumbledore —dijo lentamente, deseando descubrir cuál era la importancia de eso, cuál era la importancia de la varita de Dumbledore como para que Voldemort se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para conseguirla—. Pero el anciano no estaba en su mejor momento, tenemos que reconocérselo. Claro que yo también soy un mago grandioso y muy hábil, usted mismo acaba de ver los  _Depulso_ sin varita que soy capaz de...

—¡GUARDA SILENCIO YA, INSOLENTE! —bramó Voldemort y Draco se calló. De reojo vio que Harry comenzaba a moverse y el pánico lo invadió. ¿Qué esperaba Voldemort para hacer lo que fuera a hacer y largarse de ahí?—. Estás hecho un verdadero maleducado. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales?

—¿Modales? —Draco resopló—. ¿Modales ante quien dice que va a matarme sólo porque desarmé a Dumbledore? ¿No debería estar usted contento conmigo? ¿No rebasé los estándares de cómo ser un buen mortífago?

Voldemort sonrió malignamente y meneó la cabeza como si no pudiera dar crédito a la impertinencia de Draco pero, al mismo tiempo, la encontrara sumamente fascinante y entretenida.

—Realmente me molesta tener que deshacerme de ti, Draco. Eres un mago... extraordinariamente peculiar. Con iniciativa. Pudiste haber sido un estupendo vasallo. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, estoy convencido de que en podrías haber llegado a ser mi mano derecha, mi primer lugarteniente. Tengo tan poca gente inteligente y astuta en quien confiar... Es una verdadera lástima. El punto es que tú eres el amo de esta varita, Draco Malfoy —siseó Voldemort, levantando de nuevo la varita robada—. Yo había creído que era Snape —añadió y se rió macabramente—, pero no. Resultó, para mi buena suerte, que eras tú. ¡Qué vueltas da el destino! Y ahora no tengo más que matarte y esta varita, la Varita de Saúco, la Vara Letal, será sólo mía y finalmente podré asesinar con ella a Harry Potter.

Draco lo miró con apuro. Sí, definitivamente Voldemort había perdido la chaveta. Draco había oído leyendas acerca de una poderosa y antigua Varita del Destino, ¿quién en el mundo mágico no? Pero eran sólo leyendas. Que Voldemort las creyera a pie juntillas, era ridículo...

—De acuerdo, cómo usted diga. Si le hace feliz creer en cuentos de hadas siendo un adulto crecido, allá usted. Supongo que su madre no le contó muchos de ésos cuando era niño... Ah, es que su madre murió cuando usted nació, lo olvidé, qué pena —se burló. Joder, qué temerario estaba hecho, indudablemente la culpa de eso la tenían Harry Potter y sus amigos Gryffindor. Voldemort rugió con odio y arrugó todavía más su horrible rostro.

— _¡Crucio!_  —gritó el Señor Oscuro, y Draco, de nuevo, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes a manos de su tía, se retorció en medio del dolor más abominable que había sentido jamás. El castigo terminó después de unos momentos y, jadeando, Draco abrió los ojos. Vio a Voldemort caminar hacia Greyback, toquetearlo con un pie para comprobar si estaba vivo y, al descubrir que sí, apuntarle con su varita para reanimarlo y librarlo de las cuerdas con que Harry lo había atado.

—¡Mi señor! —jadeó Greyback despertando con un gran sobresalto. Voldemort lo miró con profundo desprecio, especialmente porque tenía los pantalones abiertos y a medio quitar.

—Eres la peor de las escorias, Fenrir, la más baja e insignificante de las alimañas —masculló Voldemort con odio y Greyback empalideció y comenzó a sudar—. Pero te permitiré redimirte. Vas a servirme de mucho esta noche. Vas a matar a Draco Malfoy y a su prometida para mí, ¿te queda claro? —Con eso, Voldemort elevó la varita y gritó, apuntando hacia arriba, hacia ningún punto específico del techo de la mazmorra—:  _¡Plenilunium noctis! —_ A continuación, apuntó a un asustado Greyback y exclamó—:  _¡Nexu!_

La mazmorra se oscureció como si hubiese caído la noche de golpe ahí sólo en esa habitación. Draco se acordó del encantamiento que tenía el techo del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts que permitía ver el cielo exterior porque lo que Voldemort había hecho ahí dentro de la mazmorra era algo parecido, sólo que esa "noche" no estaba precisamente en el techo sino en el medio ambiente de su alrededor. De pronto, apareció una enorme luna llena justo bajo el techo que iluminó las caras de todos con su resplandor.

Y fue cuando Draco lo entendió.

Con enorme pavor, bajó la mirada y observó a Greyback. Éste estaba jadeando como perro, mirando fijo la luna mientras sus pupilas crecían y crecían hasta que sus ojos fueron completamente negros. Empezó a gruñir y gritar de dolor al tiempo que se jorobaba, se retorcía y le salía más pelo del que ya tenía por todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y la ropa se le rasgó por todos lados. El hocico le creció y los dientes, ya de por sí afilados y horribles, se volvieron enormes y terroríficos. Draco se agazapó contra la pared. Finalmente su peor miedo se iba a hacer realidad: iba a morir devorado por un hombre lobo.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada horripilante que ponía la piel de gallina, le dirigió a Draco una última mirada de desprecio y salió de la mazmorra acompañado de Nagini, cerrando la puerta y asegurándola con magia. Draco miró a Greyback quien todavía gruñía y se retorcía en medio de su conversión, y luego miró a Harry aún desmayado en el suelo a unos pocos metros. Se lanzó hacia su novio y, agitado, rebuscó su varita entre su ropa. Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos y donde notaba que Greyback ya estaba terminando su transformación en medio de mucho ruido y gruñidos espeluznantes, finalmente encontró su queridísimo instrumento mágico.

—Dios mío, cómo te extrañé —le dijo a su varita y apuntó a Harry para despertarlo—:  _¡Rennervarte!_  Harry, ¡Harry, despierta! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Greyback se había quedado escalofriantemente quieto mientras gemía lastimosamente. Su conversión había finalizado: era un hombre lobo completo, enorme, horrible, un verdadero monstruo. Draco sabía que estaban a segundos de ser atacados despiadadamente por él. Tenía que darse prisa. Harry finalmente se espabiló y miró a su alrededor, comprendiendo al instante.

—¿Y Voldemort...? ¡Tu cara, Draco! Qué herida más horrible... ¿Voldemort hizo esto...? —preguntó, refiriéndose a todo en general: a la herida de Draco, al hechizo que simulaba una noche de luna llena, a Greyback convirtiéndose en hombre lobo. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y arrugó el gesto con dolor. Se rebuscó la varita en la túnica, sin éxito.

—Sí, al muy imbécil le encanta delegar el trabajo sucio. ¡Yo tengo la varita, Potter, deja de buscarla! Vámonos, ¡no estarás pensando quedarte a pelear contra  _eso_! —dijo Draco al tiempo que Greyback comenzaba a incorporarse y a gruñir furioso. Medía como dos metros de alto y era impresionantemente grotesco, repulsivo y terrorífico. Una verdadera pesadilla viviente. Greyback los miró entonces y les rugió, aturdiéndolos y echándoles encima babas y aliento pestilente, y Draco corrió hacia la puerta con la capa invisible puesta y ondeándole sobre la espalda, arrastrando a un todavía medio aturdido Harry junto con él.

Abrió la puerta con un golpe de su varita. Había un par de mortífagos justo ahí que, al verlos huyendo, quisieron impedirles la salida, pero que retrocedieron aterrorizados al ver a Greyback levantarse en sus patas traseras y rugir a todo pulmón. Nada tontos, los mortífagos huyeron despavoridos por el oscuro corredor. Draco tomó a Harry del brazo y corrió junto con él para salir de la mazmorra y luego por el pasillo, sin tener tiempo de volver a cerrar la puerta pues Greyback se les echaba encima. No le sorprendió que éste comenzara a perseguirlos y que el encantamiento de noche de luna llena se moviera junto con él.

—¡Draco, Greyback casi nos alcanza! ¿Por qué esa luna lo sigue?

—Creo que Voldemort vinculó ese encantamiento a Greyback y por eso lo perseguirá a donde vaya, ¡muévete, Potter!

Pero Draco sabía que Greyback iba a alcanzarlos, no había modo de correr más rápido que un licántropo gigantesco. Llegó un punto donde los chicos, en su loca carrera, alcanzaron a los dos mortífagos que habían huido antes. Éstos, al verlos acercarse y quizá temerosos de lo que Voldemort pudiera hacerles por haberlos dejado escapar, se detuvieron, los encararon y apuntaron con sus varitas.

—¡Alto! —gritó uno—. ¡No dudaremos en matarlos!

—¡Imbéciles, muévanse que viene Greyback atrás! —les gritó Harry, pero Draco no estaba con ánimos para ponerse a discutir sutilezas. Agitó su varita con una velocidad que a él mismo le sorprendió y gritó:

— _¡Expelliarmus! —_ Le dio a uno que, empujado por la fuerza del hechizo, no sólo perdió su varita sino que salió disparado y cayó encima del otro. De ese modo, con ambos mortífagos fuera de guardia tirados en el piso, Harry y él no tuvieron más que pasar a toda prisa por encima de ellos. Sin dejar de correr, ambos chicos giraron la cabeza para ver que Greyback había llegado casi de inmediato a donde estaban ambos mortífagos y no demoró nada en comenzar a destrozarlos a mordidas y golpes de garra. Tomaba sus cuerpos con el hocico y los sacudía como si fueran marionetas, despedazándolos y arrojando sangre por todos lados.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Harry, horrorizado ante el sangriento espectáculo.

—¡Eran ellos o nosotros, Potter! ¿Qué prefieres? —exclamó Draco, intentando no sentirse culpable. Aquellos idiotas se lo habían buscado y él sólo había querido desarmarlos para poder pasar; nunca se le ocurrió que se quedarían tirados a merced de Greyback—. ¡Apura el paso, esa distracción nos dará unos segundos de ventaja!

Soltó a Harry para que ambos pudieran correr con más soltura y se dirigieron raudos hacia una escalera oscura y húmeda que Draco sabía que los llevaría a un corredor que, a su vez, iba a la cocina. A lo lejos escucharon a Greyback emitir un largo aullido: seguramente había terminado con sus dos presas y quería más.

—¡Ya viene por nosotros! —le dijo a Harry—. ¡Date prisa!

Llegaron a la cocina completamente sofocados; apenas sí podían respirar. Se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento mientras Draco descubría a unos cuantos elfos que estaban trabajando en la cocina y quienes, a su vez, los miraron a ellos dos con ojos asombrados. Draco se espantó, tenía que obligarlos a esconderse o Greyback se los almorzaría.

—¡Rápido! ¡Todos, métanse aquí! —les ordenó abriendo la puerta de la alacena más grande. Los elfos pegaron gritos de susto e indignación pero obedecieron a su amo de inmediato y entraron en tropel a aquel escondite. Draco cerró la puerta de golpe y la selló con magia, aplicando de paso un encantamiento desodorizante para que Greyback no pudiera olerlos. Con suerte, pasaría corriendo junto a esa alacena sin descubrir que estaba llena de elfos—. ¡Les ordeno que no hagan ni un solo ruido y que no salgan de aquí hasta que un Malfoy venga por ustedes! ¿De acuerdo?

No esperaba respuesta, así que se dio la media vuelta y de nuevo comenzó a correr, acompañado muy de cerca por Harry quien, todavía en el cuerpo y cara de Astoria, lo miraba con ojos asombrados.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter, por qué me miras así? —le preguntó Draco cuando llegaron derrapando a la bodega de vinos, pegado el uno al otro. Se detuvieron jadeantes frente al barril que era la entrada al pasadizo—. ¿Te gusta mi nueva cara? —comentó con sarcasmo acordándose de la herida que le atravesaba toda la mejilla izquierda y que, debido a que le dolía de manera constante, a veces se olvidaba que traía—. ¿Te molesta que voy a hacerte competencia por el título de "Cabeza Rajada"?

Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada que descolocó a Draco y que éste atribuyó a la histeria.

—Se suponía —comenzó a decir Harry todo agobiado por la falta de aire—... Se suponía que era yo quien había venido a rescatarte —jadeó y continuó riéndose, incrédulo—. Y de nuevo eres tú quien terminó salvándome la vida a mí. Me salvaste de Voldemort, ni más ni menos. —Miró a Draco con los ojos brillantes y susurró—: Draco, eres jodidamente increíble. El supuesto Elegido de la profecía tendrías que haber sido tú y no yo.

Draco sonrió mucho.

—No niego que yo también lo he pensado más de una vez durante todos estos años, ¿eh? —bromeó y miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. No se escuchaba ni un ruido. ¿Sería que Greyback les había perdido la pista? Eso le parecía poco probable. Esperaba que otros mortífagos se hubiesen cruzado en su camino y Greyback estuviese "jugando" con ellos—. ¿Dices que mi madre está dentro de la casa?

Harry lo miró con horror, como si apenas también pensara en eso y las implicaciones.

—Dios mío, sí. Ella, Ron y tu padre. Espero que estén encerrados en su despacho o ya hayan conseguido salir de la casa. Se suponía que ese era el plan: en cuanto consiguieran sacar a tu padre de su encierro, tenían que salir hasta el bosque detrás de la mansión donde nos aguarda la Orden.

Draco asintió, terriblemente preocupado. Pensó en regresar a buscarlos, advertirles de Greyback y ayudarlos a escapar, pero entonces él y Harry escucharon gritos, gruñidos, aullidos y mucho ruido: parecía que Greyback estaba cerca y se había topado con alguien más en su camino.

—¡Viene todavía detrás de nosotros! —exclamó Draco empujando a Harry por la entrada del barril—. ¡Ya decía yo que no iba a perder nuestro rastro tan fácilmente! ¡Vamos! ¡Si salimos y él nos sigue, mi madre y los demás estarán a salvo!

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y los dos chicos se internaron a todo correr por aquel pasadizo angosto y oscuro sin molestarse en colocar la tapa del barril. Llegaron al final del túnel y Draco se precipitó a colocar una mano sobre el muro de piedra para activar la magia y abrir la entrada. La piedra se movió a un lado y los dos chicos salieron a toda prisa al foso. La repentina y cegadora luz de la mañana los encandiló durante un momento.

—¿Vas a cerrar esta entrada? —le preguntó Harry, respirando agitado.

—No, creo que... Creo que esperaré a que Greyback nos siga y quizá podamos dejarlo atrapado aquí, así no será un peligro para na...

—¡HARRY! ¡MALFOY! ¡ESTAMOS ACÁ ARRIBA! —escucharon un grito femenino que los hizo brincar en su sitio. Miraron hacia lo alto, hacia el bosque que rodeaba el foso muchos metros arriba de sus cabezas y lo que vieron los sorprendió: la que había gritado era Hermione Granger, quien allá arriba entre los árboles y al otro lado del muro que delimitaba el borde del foso, se batía varita en mano con algún mortífago y no era la única. Harry y Draco se dieron cuenta de que la Orden del Fénix en pleno se encontraba ahí y estaba tratando de diezmar las fuerzas armadas de Voldemort. Desde su posición ahí en las profundidades del foso, Draco alcanzó a ver no sólo a Granger, sino a todos los Weasley incluyendo a Ginny; a varios profesores de Hogwarts como McGonagall, Slughorn y Flitwick; a Shackelbolt, Snape y Lupin. Nadie les hacía mucho caso a ellos dos, todos ellos se veían bastante atareados peleando con la horda de mortífagos que había salido de la mansión a repelerlos. Draco se sintió tan aliviado que creía que podía soltarse a reír como Harry lo había hecho un momento antes.

—¡La Orden del Fénix! —dijo Draco, saboreando la frase, sabiendo que él era parte, presintiendo que todo esa refriega era debido a él y su familia, experimentando un casi desconocido sentimiento de orgullo y pertenencia.

—¡Te dije que todos habíamos venido a ayudarte! —gritó Harry, quien lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él con dirección a la otra puerta que era la salida del foso—. ¡Vámonos, creo que ahí viene Greyback!

Harry tenía razón: los gruñidos y aullidos de Greyback comenzaron a escucharse con toda claridad a través del túnel que venía de la cocina. Draco y Harry corrieron despavoridos hacia el muro contrario, pero entonces, el rayo de un encantamiento golpeó la verja de acero que cerraba esa puerta y la convirtió en piedra maciza e impenetrable, impidiéndoles escapar.

— _¡Finite!_ —gritó Draco apuntando a lo que anteriormente había sido la verja, sin resultado, y frunció el ceño. Seguramente quien convirtió la puerta en piedra tenía que ser un mago extremadamente poderoso, porque si no...

Draco miró hacia arriba y confirmó sus sospechas: era Voldemort, quien, de pie justo sobre el borde del foso, los estaba mirando a la mar de divertido, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un juego para él. La visión era terrorífica: Voldemort estaba ahí parado tan tranquilo, los hechizos y maldiciones que se arrojaban los mortífagos y los de la Orden le pasaban alrededor sin tocarlo, nadie parecía poder enfrentársele pues estaban ocupados y lo único que el demente hacía era mirar hacia abajo, como si Draco y Harry (quien todavía era Astoria) ahí atrapados en el foso con un hombre lobo a punto de atacarlos, fuera el espectáculo más entretenido del universo.

Greyback salió del pequeño túnel a velocidad pasmosa seguido del encantamiento de luna llena que parecía pegado a él. Repentinamente, fue como si la noche cayera sobre el foso: todo se oscureció y se quedaron iluminados solamente por el brillo de aquella luna artificial. De inmediato, Voldemort lanzó otro encantamiento hacia la puerta por donde había salido el licántropo y también la cubrió con piedra, dejando de ese modo a los dos chicos sin ninguna manera de escapar. Entonces, Greyback se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros, aulló horriblemente y se arrojó sobre ellos. Fue cuando Draco comprendió por qué Voldemort estaba tan complacido: después de todo, tenía asiento de primera fila para presenciar cómo el hombre lobo los hacía pedazos sin que nadie pudiera ayudarlos.

Draco empujó a Harry detrás de él y apuntó su varita a Greyback en un intento tal vez inútil por proteger al otro chico, pues sabía que no había ningún encantamiento o maldición que sirviera para detener hombres lobo; aun así, gritó de todo lo que se le ocurrió:

— _¡Desmaius, Impedimenta, Petrificus totalus!_ —sin ningún resultado, pero entonces una lluvia de hechizos proveniente de las alturas cayó sobre Greyback y éste detuvo su marcha frenética, rugió y se retorció, pero de ningún modo cayó abatido. Draco tuvo un poco de tiempo para mirar hacia arriba y darse cuenta de que habían sido Lupin, Snape, Granger y Longbottom quienes estaban tratando de atacar al hombre lobo mientras Shackelbolt y el señor Weasley peleaban contra Voldemort e intentaban distraerlo.

— _¡Piertotum locomotor!_  —gritó Granger desde arriba, apuntando a la estatua del graphorn que la madre de Draco había mandado a hacer y colocar ahí, volviéndola a la vida. Boquiabiertos, Harry y Draco observaron cómo el graphorn de piedra sólida se movía a la mayor velocidad que su peso le permitía y arremetía con furia contra el hombre lobo, mandándolo lejos de los muchachos de una sola cornada.

—Dios mío, creo que estoy enamorándome de Granger, mis padres ahora sí van a desheredarme —jadeó Draco y Harry volvió a reírse, aliviado, mientras ambos chicos eran testigos incrédulos de cómo el graphorn de mármol mantenía a Greyback alejado de ellos.

No obstante, el alivio no les duró mucho. Voldemort, deshaciéndose momentáneamente de los que lo atacaban, disparó una maldición hacia la estatua viva del graphorn y la hizo estallar en mil pedazos, dejando de nuevo a Harry y a Draco indefensos ante el hombre lobo.

—¡Severus, ayúdame! —gritó Lupin de pronto, y Draco elevó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver al ex profesor arrojarse así sin más hacia las profundidades del foso.

Draco miró con horror cómo caía: Lupin era un idiota, iba a matarse. Pero entonces, Snape lo vio y reaccionó justo a tiempo.

— _¡Arresto momentum!_  —gritó Snape, lanzando el encantamiento que detuvo la caída precipitada de Lupin y permiténdole aterrizar con suavidad sobre la hierba que cubría el piso del foso. Draco no había entendido nada pero enseguida lo hizo: en cuanto Lupin quedó dentro de la influencia del encantamiento de noche de luna llena, él también comenzó a convertirse en hombre lobo.

—Por Merlín... —susurró Harry con admiración y cariño, y Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Lupin, ante la mirada atónita de los chicos y la curiosidad de Greyback, terminó de convertirse y se arrojó sobre la otra bestia, enzarzándose con él en una pelea brutal y sangrienta. Lupin era un hombre lobo de muchísimo menor tamaño y fuerza que Greyback, pero eso no parecía detenerlo. Atacó al otro con enorme saña y quizá, inspirado por sus ganas de defender a los chicos, parecía que iba a ganar el combate. Por un momento Draco volvió a respirar aliviado: parecía que estarían a salvo pero no podía cantar victoria. Estar cerca de dos hombres lobo que peleaban a muerte no parecía ser lo más sensato; si tan sólo pudieran salir de ahí... Draco miró hacia arriba: ya no se veía nadie alrededor que pudiera ayudarlos a salir, tanto Granger como Snape no estaban a la vista. Draco supuso que estarían intentando quitarse de encima a algún mortífago que los estaba atacando.

—¡Oigan, si nos sacan de aquí, quizá podamos ayudar allá arriba! —comenzó a gritar Draco, arrinconado contra la pared y manteniendo a Harry detrás de él mientras, a unos metros de ellos, Lupin y Greyback rugían, ladraban y se hacían espantosas heridas el uno al otro—. ¡Al profesor Lupin tampoco le vendría mal un poco de apoyo, estoy seguro!

—¡SUFICIENTE DE JUEGOS ESTÚPIDOS! —bramó Voldemort de repente, apareciendo de nuevo arriba del foso. Agitó su varita y el encantamiento de luna llena cesó de existir: la oscuridad que reinaba ahí abajo se extinguió y la tímida luz de la mañana llegó hasta ellos; la luna llena creada con magia se desvaneció y, en consecuencia, Greyback y Lupin se quedaron muy quietos, desconcertados, mirando a todos lados. Lentamente, se desplomaron sobre el suelo y comenzaron de nuevo a transformarse en humanos, quedándose desmayados. Draco y Harry observaron a Voldemort bajar poco a poco hacia ellos, flotando suavemente, dejando a Nagini allá arriba dentro de una esfera mágica que la protegía. Con una mirada asesina brillando en sus ojos rojos, Voldemort llegó hasta los chicos y apuntó a Draco con su varita—. ¿Te das cuenta de que tu amado Harry Potter no está entre los que vinieron a enfrentarme? —siseó con crueldad, y Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada; Draco suplicándole a Harry con los ojos que por favor no se delatara. Voldemort continuó hablando—: No, Draco. Potter no está allá arriba. No vino a ayudarte, su miedo a morir es más grande que el supuesto amor que dice tenerte. —Soltó una carcajada que sonaba bastante falsa, quizá con el único propósito de lastimar a Draco—. Pero encontraré al grandísimo cobarde tarde o temprano y acabaré con él como lo haré contigo ahora mismo, y me encargaré de decirle que moriste abrazando a tu prometida y repudiándolo a él. Adiós, Draco Malfoy.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, intercambiando lugares con Draco y colocándolo a él a su espalda, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo—. ¡Tendrás que matarme a mí primero, Ryddle! —gritó Harry con la voz aguda de Astoria y Draco entró en pánico. Trató de empujarlo para quitárselo de encima sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba: no se veía nadie que pudiera ayudarlos.

—¡Harry, quítate y cállate! —le susurró Draco en la oreja, suplicando; si Voldemort iba a matarlos después de tanto, después de todo, él quería ser el primero, quería dejar la última esperanza puesta en Harry pasara lo que pasara—. ¡Muévete! ¡No dejes que sepa que eres tú!

Le dio un fuerte empellón y lo arrojó a un lado.

Voldemort no perdió el tiempo: agitó su varita hacia ellos y Draco, nada dispuesto a darse por vencido, exclamó:

— _¡Protego!_

El rayo de la maldición desconocida de Voldemort rebotó en el escudo de Draco y estalló como bomba justo encima de ellos, ocasionando que las piedras de la pared del foso se desprendieran y cayeran cual alud. Tanto Harry como Draco se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos y su distracción fue inmediatamente aprovechada por Voldemort.

— _¡Avada kedavra!_  —gritó Voldemort entonces, apuntándole a Draco al pecho. Una maldición de horrible color verde salió de su varita y Draco la vio venir sin tener tiempo de nada más. Pero entonces Harry se atravesó entre él y el rayo mortal y, de ese modo, recibió de lleno la maldición que no era para él sino para Draco Malfoy.

Así, el chico que Draco amaba cayó ante los pies de éste con un golpe seco, quedándose espantosamente quieto y silencioso. Draco abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante, negándose a creerlo.

—¡Niña estúpida! —escuchó que Voldemort gritaba y luego se reía fuerte, eufórico, como si la estuviera pasando en grande—. Igual iba a matarla... —dijo, pero Draco ya no entendía palabra. No entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dejó de pensar en nada que no fuera esa espantosa realidad.

Harry estaba muerto, se había cumplido lo que Snape le había advertido una y otra vez.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Harry y fue como si todo hubiese terminado también para él.


	20. Lo que no te mata...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Mucho amor, chocolate y drarry para todos ustedes, gracias por leerme y regalarme sus reviews! ¡Los quiero!

**Capítulo 20. Lo que no te mata...**

Fue como si Draco se hubiese quedado sordo, como si su visión se volviese de túnel y sólo se enfocara en el cuerpo que yacía ante él sobre la hierba húmeda y aplastada. Fue como si el encantamiento de noche de luna llena de Voldemort regresara y los cubriera solamente a ellos; oscuridad y tenebroso silencio dominando porque la luz de la mañana se sentía sacrílega e inadecuada. Se sentía como una burla, como la peor broma cósmica jamás hecha por los dioses a un mortal.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Draco escuchó que algo caía suavemente frente a ellos y elevó la vista. Con incredulidad y sin comprender, notó que Voldemort parecía haberse desmayado, o perdido fuerzas, o Draco no entendía qué, y, sinceramente, no podía importarle menos. Regresó su atención a Harry, quien había quedado tirado boca abajo con la capucha de su túnica negra cubriéndole la cabeza. Con manos temblorosas e inestables, Draco lo tomó suavemente de los hombros y lo giró. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que, justo antes de caer, Harry había dejado atrás la apariencia de Astoria y había vuelto a ser él mismo: en vez de cabello rubio y largo, eran mechones de brillante color azabache saliendo por debajo de la tela de la capucha, enmarcando un rostro varonil que Draco conocía muy bien, todo golpeado y lleno de barro pero indudablemente guapo, dolorosamente familiar y adorado. Con horror, Draco descubrió que Harry tenía los ojos bien abiertos y eso, sin duda alguna, fue lo peor. Porque sus anteriormente resplandecientes ojos verdes estaban ahora sin chispa de vida, mirando a la nada, vacíos e inexpresivos. Y verlos así fue el golpe de gracia para Draco. De sus labios brotó un sonido que fue la angustiante mezcla de sollozo y grito desgarrado de extrema aflicción, porque ver la mirada sin vida de Harry fue la confirmación de que ya no había vuelta atrás, de que todo ya era demasiado tarde. Que no había manera de retornar.

Apretó la túnica de Harry entre sus manos, haciendo puños y zarandeándolo, todavía negándose a creerlo. Su boca continuó liberando, casi sin que él se diera cuenta, gemidos y gritos de desespero, rogando, suplicando, pidiendo... Fue justo entonces cuando Voldemort pareció despertar; de reojo, Draco observó que el Señor Tenebroso se incorporaba emitiendo gruñidos de enojo, aparentemente furioso por la debilidad sufrida. Entonces, el asesino despiadado puso toda su atención en el drama que Draco estaba viviendo y, si éste no hubiese estado tan angustiado por Harry, habría notado que Voldemort estaba más pálido y sudoroso, con aspecto debilitado.

—Pero, ¿qué significa esto? —susurró Voldemort, terminando de ponerse de pie un tanto tambaleante. Caminó hacia Harry y Draco, mirando al chico caído con ojos asombrados que poco a poco fueron iluminándose conforme su dueño se percataba de qué era lo que realmente había sucedido ahí—. ¿Harry Potter? —preguntó Voldemort con voz divertida y Draco levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas, fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿He matado a Harry Potter? —repitió Voldemort, incrédulo y feliz, levantando su varita para mirarla con curiosidad—. Yo creía que tenía que matarte a ti primero, Draco, pero... —Se interrumpió y soltó un bramido de triunfo que era mezcla de una carcajada y un grito de celebración—. ¡HE MATADO A HARRY POTTER! ¿Fue por eso que yo... ? Ah, no importa, ¡qué importancia tiene ya! Finalmente, FINALMENTE le he dado su merecido. Era un gusano malnacido surgido de la inmundicia y ahí es a donde ha regresado. ¡HE ACABADO CON HARRY POTTER! —volvió a gritar mirando hacia arriba, como deseando comunicárselo a sus asquerosos mortífagos.

Draco vio todo rojo. Gritó algo que era más como el rugido de un animal herido y apuntó su varita de espino hacia Voldemort. Le lanzó una maldición que no sabía cuál era porque su mente sólo le ordenaba a su magia canalizada a través de la varita: "haz daño, haz daño, cállale la boca,  _mátalo_ "... No obstante, con una carcajada burlesca, Voldemort agitó también la suya y esquivó con ágil soltura la maldición de Draco, como quien se sacude una mosca molesta. Repitieron el mismo acto un par de veces más; Voldemort parecía estar pasándosela en grande esquivando las maldiciones de un furioso y desesperado Draco y no parecía ya tener verdaderas intenciones de matarlo.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —vociferó Voldemort entonces y le lanzó algún tipo de  _impedimenta_ que provocó que Draco cayera hacia atrás algunos metros. El chico se quedó tirado intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire; era como si le hubiesen golpeado el estómago. Voldemort volvió a reír con ganas y, habiéndose quitado ya a Draco de encima, usó su varita para levitar el cuerpo de Harry al tiempo que él mismo comenzaba a flotar y a elevarse con la intención de salir del foso arrastrando a Harry junto con él. Ante los ojos atónitos de Draco, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a subir siguiendo a Voldemort, quien reía y reía sin piedad.

—¡No! —gritó Draco y, aún sintiéndose todo sofocado, se lanzó hacia delante, abrazándose al cuerpo de Harry. No iba a permitir que Voldemort se lo llevara: así le costara la vida, iba a defender la dignidad del chico y la integridad de su cuerpo. Pero su peso no fue suficiente para evitar que Harry se elevara; al contrario, la fuerza de ese encantamiento arrastró a Draco junto con él. Draco intentó no mirar hacia abajo conforme tomaban altura, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas... Si se soltaba, si caía, sería una muerte segura. Voldemort se dio cuenta de que Draco iba colgado de Harry y se rió todavía más.

—¡Draco Malfoy, no paras de asombrarme! ¡Parece que por más que me empeño en perdonarte la vida, tú sigues pidiendo a gritos que te mate! Tendré que complacerte, aunque al parecer la Varita de Saúco ya es mía totalmente y creo que ha dejado de ser importante. Creo que... creo que me divierte más tenerte vivo y hacerte testigo de mi gloria.

Ya habían llegado a la parte superior del foso. Draco pudo ver entonces la pelea que estaba llevándose a cabo entre los árboles de aquella zona boscosa anteriormente bastante silvestre y hermosa y que, en ese momento, exhibía humo, pequeños incendios, árboles destrozados o caídos, gente lanzándose hechizos, uno que otro cuerpo tirado por ahí y por allá. Era una escena totalmente discordante con la belleza del lugar, con la hora del día, con la luz azulada de aquella mañana helada y ventosa. Voldemort miró también a su alrededor, enojándose de pronto porque era evidente que sus mortífagos estaban perdiendo terreno ante la terca ofensiva a la que eran sometidos por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, quienes, aparentemente, no habían sufrido bajas.

—¡ALTO! —gritó entonces, amplificando su voz mediante magia, sosteniéndose flotando en el aire por encima de las copas de los árboles, alejándose del foso y arrastrando a Draco y a Harry junto con él—. ¡ALTO A LA PELEA! —volvió a gritar y, por lo que Draco alcanzó a ver de reojo, todos abajo dejaron de hechizarse y miraron hacia arriba. Escuchó gritos, jadeos y hasta sollozos, además de risas y vítores de alegría—. ¡VEAN TODOS, SU HÉROE DE PACOTILLA, HARRY POTTER, ESTÁ MUERTO! Lo he matado yo. ¡LO HE MATADO YO! ¡Dejen de pelear inmediatamente y ríndanse ante mí, no tiene caso continuar derramando nuestra valiosa e irreemplazable sangre mágica! ¡No tiene caso proseguir con esta pelea!

—¡Harry, no! —gritaron varias voces a la vez, era imposible definir quiénes eran sus dueños, pero todos ellos sonaban llenos de incredulidad y agonía, tal como Draco se sentía.

—¡DRACO! ¡OH CIRSE BENDITA, DRACO! —gritó una voz femenina y, aun sin ver hacia abajo para cerciorarse, Draco supo que era su madre. Algo en el corazón se le aligeró al descubrir que, al menos, Narcisa seguía con vida, aunque deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo más por ella que sólo estar ahí a merced de Voldemort—. ¡Mi señor, te lo suplico! ¡Perdónale la vida! ¡Te ofrezco la mía a cambio!

Voldemort ni se dignó mirar hacia donde provenía el ruego de Narcisa. Arrugó la cara con enojo, como si las palabras de amorosa súplica de la madre de Draco lo hubiesen hecho enfurecer, y agitó su varita, finalizando así con el encantamiento de levitación que sostenía sobre Harry y Draco. Ambos chicos se precipitaron hacia abajo a través de los árboles con velocidad pasmosa, pero antes de que se golpearan contra la tierra, varios encantamientos provenientes de puntos desconocidos los mantuvieron a flote y permitieron que aterrizaran con suavidad sobre el suelo húmedo. Sin dejar de aferrar con fuerza a Harry, Draco sintió tierra firme bajo su cuerpo y gimoteó agradecido, sabiendo que los que lo habían salvado habían sido los de la Orden, quienes seguramente aun no creían que Harry Potter en verdad estuviese muerto. Él mismo se negaba a creerlo...

Todo le dolía como los mil demonios y el horror de lo sucedido le quitaba energía. Aun así, con muchos trabajos, Draco se incorporó hasta quedar hincado junto al cuerpo del chico que amaba. De nuevo miró el rostro sin vida de Harry, de nuevo sintió que todo se derrumbaba. ¿Por qué seguía muerto, por qué no despertaba?

De pronto, Draco sintió gente cerca, oyó los pasos ligeros de personas aproximándose con lentitud. Eran Granger, Ginny y Longbottom, quienes se arrodillaron a su lado alrededor del cuerpo de Harry. Granger estaba llorando a lágrima viva mientras tocaba la cabeza de Harry y le peinaba el pelo con las manos temblándole violentamente, "no, no, no, Harry, no", murmuraba una y otra vez. Ginny se quedó tan cerca de Draco que éste podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y no tuvo problema para interpretar ese acercamiento como un mudo y sentido pésame. Longbottom, por su parte, se veía furioso; apretaba tan duro su varita que parecía a punto de quebrarla y no dejaba de mirar hacia donde Bellatrix y otros mortífagos estaban parados detrás de unos árboles, pues la tía de Draco se reía y se reía a carcajadas.

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y cerró los ojos. Todo había terminado. Harry había muerto por error, por salvarlo a él cuando no era necesario y ahora todos, toda la Orden, había perdido su motivación y ganas de pelear. Porque si Harry Potter, el Elegido, estaba muerto, ¿cuál era el puto caso?

Voldemort, quien seguía flotando muy arriba entre los árboles, comenzó a gritar de nuevo:

—¡Harry Potter era un cobarde consumado quien murió disfrazado de niña para protegerse! ¡Ni siquiera sacó su varita para defenderse, el muy incompetente! ¡Murió tratando de esconderse detrás de su amigo el espía! —exclamaba con sorna conforme bajaba lentamente hacia donde estaban los chicos. Draco lo miró respirando con agitación, sintiendo tanta rabia y odio que creyó que explotaría. De reojo pudo notar que de entre los árboles surgían más figuras encapuchadas acercándose a ellos, pero no podía distinguir si eran amigos o enemigos—. Un espía —escupió Voldemort con desprecio al tiempo que depositaba sus pies suavemente en el suelo, apenas a un par de metros—. Un chiste de espía, diría yo. Oh, Draco Malfoy, tu vida completa ha sido un chiste, siempre a la sombra del niño-que-vivió, siempre un segundo lugar en todo, siempre haciendo todo a medias. No fuiste buen mortífago, ni buen espía, ni mucho menos pudiste defender a tu supuesto amigo el Elegido. Lo cual me hace pensar que tampoco fuiste un buen hijo, ¿o me equivoco, Lucius? —preguntó mirando hacia un punto a la derecha—. Porque no me imagino que te haya hecho sentir orgullo saber que tu unigénito varón te ha salido tan...  _poco hombre_  —siseó con burla y soltó una larga carcajada, tan feliz que dobló la cabeza hacia atrás.

Draco, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró hacia donde Voldemort se había dirigido y descubrió a sus padres parados junto al grueso tronco de un roble; Lucius apoyado contra el árbol como buscando fuerzas para sostenerse y su madre, abrazada a él. Ron Weasley, vestido con una túnica negra igual a la que traía Harry y cuya transformación por la multijugos también ya había finalizado, estaba junto a ellos mirando el cuerpo de Harry con el rostro desencajado y los ojos desorbitados. Draco lo vio negar con la cabeza y mover los labios como si murmurara "Harry, no" y Draco sollozó porque lo comprendía muy bien. Se sintió terriblemente culpable. Harry había muerto en su lugar, eso no tendría por qué haber pasado así.

—Mi señor, me temo que usted se equivoca —comenzó a decir Lucius con voz ronca y temblorosa, como si tuviera días sin haber usado sus cuerdas vocales. Todos los presentes se giraron hacia él; los mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort se veían realmente sorprendidos y escandalizados de su atrevimiento, como si estuvieran totalmente acostumbrados a que Lucius ni siquiera respondiera cuando el Lord le hablaba a él. Draco observó a su padre con atención; lucía un aspecto todavía muchísimo peor que el día anterior cuando se habían visto en su despacho antes de que todo se fuera al carajo: traía puesta la misma ropa arrugada y maltrecha y su rostro estaba pálido y desmejorado. No obstante, había algo en su actitud que hacía que, a pesar de su apariencia, llamara la atención e impusiera respeto. Lucius continuó hablando cada vez con más valor y claridad—: La verdad es que yo no podría estar más orgulloso de mi hijo de lo que me siento en este momento —dijo, girándose hacia Draco y mirándolo con intensidad—. Para mí y para su madre, él es un verdadero héroe y digno representante de su familia. Me place informarle a usted y a toda la comunidad mágica que los Malfoy no lo repudiamos más.

El llanto de Draco cesó de inmediato ante las palabras de su padre. Atónito, miró hacia Voldemort y lo descubrió frunciendo los labios con ira. No obstante, el Señor Tenebroso no hizo ningún movimiento hacia Lucius como castigo por atreverse a soltar semejantes declaraciones. Draco no entendía qué pasaba pero lo que sí sabía era que si Voldemort lo mataba a él ese mismo día, moriría feliz sólo por haber escuchado a su padre confesar que no se avergonzaba de él.

—Ya nos arreglaremos tú y yo después, Lucius Malfoy —siseó Voldemort entonces y le dirigió una última mirada de odio antes de dirigirse hacia los miembros de la Orden. Les dijo, casi como si hubiera leído los anteriores pensamientos de Draco—: ¿Cuál es el caso de seguir peleando, amigos míos? Harry Potter está muerto y yo tengo en mi poder a la Varita del Destino, la más poderosa de las que se han creado en el mundo. Únanse hoy a mí y juntos enterraremos en el olvido este bochornoso episodio donde un niñato sin talento y sólo con un poco de suerte los puso en mi contra sólo por capricho. No vale la pena luchar y perder todo por el recuerdo de un cobarde que murió suplicando clemencia y rogándome que los matara a ustedes pero que a él lo dejara vivir...

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas, poniéndose de pie y rodeando el cuerpo de Harry. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, olvidándose un momento de su pena. Por más derrotado que se sintiera no iba a permitir que Voldemort manchara así el legado de Harry. Eso era algo que defendería hasta el último instante de su vida.

—¡Exacto, eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Harry no era así! —lo secundó Longbottom, parándose junto a Draco y blandiendo su varita hacia Voldemort. Ambos chicos miraron a Nagini apareciendo de repente entre las raíces de los árboles, arrastrándose sobre la tierra y las hojas caídas, ya libre de la esfera mágica que Voldemort le había conjurado. Nagini llegó hasta los pies de Voldemort y se quedó enroscada ahí. Draco y Longbottom intercambiaron una mirada y Draco supo que Longbottom sabía que esa serpiente tenía que morir. Seguro Harry lo había enterado. Longbottom se llevó la mano a un costado de su túnica y Draco  _presintió_ que cierta espada estaba justo ahí—. ¡No vamos a rendirnos, Voldemort! —continuó gritando Longbottom—. ¡Aun sin Harry y aun sin Dumbledore, esta lucha sigue en pie! ¡Mientras continúe con vida un solo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, no vamos a dejar de pelear contra tus injusticias y perversidad!

Todos los miembros de la Orden vitorearon y apoyaron lo dicho por Longbottom y alistaron sus varitas, listos para defenderse. Draco echó una mirada sobre su hombro y vio a Granger agazapada sobre Harry con la varita al ristre, como si estuviera dispuesta a proteger el cuerpo de su amigo aun a costa de su vida. Con pesar en el corazón Draco constató que Harry seguía inmóvil, terrible y definitivamente muerto. Por alguna razón que Draco no entendía, no podía resignarse a su muerte. Cada vez que se giraba a verlo tenía la impresión que lo vería levantarse de repente a seguir luchando, que de alguna manera conseguiría volver, que podría sobreponerse a la maldición asesina tal como lo había hecho cuando era un bebé... Era espantoso que no fuera así y Draco simplemente no quería ni podía aceptarlo. Pasó saliva, cerró los ojos un momento para no volver a llorar y se giró hacia los demás.

—¡Todo lo que Ryddle dice de Harry no es más que una vulgar y cobarde mentira! —gritó Draco entonces, deseando que todos escucharan, usando el apellido muggle de Voldemort tal como Harry lo hacía porque sabía que eso lo enfurecería—. ¡No escuchen sus difamaciones! Harry murió salvándome... Ryddle quería matarme a mí, y Harry, siendo el chico generoso y valiente que ustedes y yo conocíamos, él... —se le quebró la voz pero se armó de valor y continúo—: Él se atravesó y recibió la maldición que era para mí... Harry murió como lo que siempre fue: un héroe de la cabeza a los pies, hasta el último jodido segundo de su jodida existencia, entregando todo lo que poseía por el bien de los demás...

Sus palabras resonaron en el bosque silencioso con tanta fuerza que, por un minuto, nadie dijo nada ni se movió. Narcisa, todavía aferrada de Lucius, derramaba lágrimas silenciosas y miraba a su hijo con significación. Hasta Voldemort se quedó callado mirando hacia Draco con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. El único sonido perceptible era el murmullo del viento matutino pasando entre las ramas de los árboles, ni siquiera se escuchaban cuervos ni ninguna otra criatura viviente. Draco supuso que la refriega los habría ahuyentado lejos. Se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba: el cielo estaba encapotado, cubierto de nubes que no dejaban ver al sol. Parecía que se aproximaba una fría y tardía tormenta primaveral.

—Draco... —escuchó que susurraba Lucius, como suplicándole que guardara silencio, que no se expusiera, que no hiciera enojar más a Voldemort. Draco se tomó unos segundos para ver a su progenitor a la cara. Se miraron a los ojos y el chico intentó explicar que ya nada le importaba, que ya no tenía miedo ni siquiera a morir.

_Hay cosas peores que la muerte, como... Como eso que está justo ahí...,_ pensó, recordando el cuerpo de Harry tirado detrás de él.

—Harry dio su vida por mí —dijo quedamente, rotundamente, como si con eso explicara  _todo_. Y todos oyeron, aunque él sólo se había dirigido a su padre—. Y en su honor y en su nombre, continuaré en la lucha mientras pueda ponerme de pie. —Y con eso, se puso en guardia y blandió su varita hacia Voldemort y los mortífagos que ya se habían comenzado a reunir justo atrás de su señor. Todos los demás miembros de la Orden lo imitaron, preparándose para ver quién hacía el primer movimiento de ataque.

Algo pareció cambiar en el semblante de Lucius ante la determinación de su hijo. Sus ojos brillaron con brío mientras apretaba los labios y respiraba profundo. Miró a Narcisa durante un segundo y, luego, armándose de valor, soltó a su esposa y se hincó en dirección a Voldemort. Le rogó con la voz cargada de certeza:

—Mi señor. Por favor, no dañéis a mi esposa e hijo. Te ofrezco mi propia vida, mis propiedades y riquezas a cambio, pero permíteles irse de aquí sin recibir daño. A ellos y a todos los demás —finalizó con la mano cerrada en puño.

Voldemort lo miró como quien observa a un cachorrito torpe y tonto que de pronto ha hecho algún truco inesperado. Soltó una risita macabra que fue coreada por sus esbirros.

—Palabras vacías —siseó—. Bien sabes que no te mataré y por eso finges ser valiente, Lucius Malfoy. Eres tan despreciable que no puedo ni soportar verte a la cara... El mayor de los cobardes, y mira que después de haber tenido que soportar a Colagusano, eso ya es decir.

Lucius apretó los labios con indignación al escuchar a Voldemort decir aquello. Entonces, pareció tomar una decisión. Miró a Narcisa y a Draco, y dijo:

—Perdónenme. Todo lo hice por ustedes y también... esto – y sin más, sin que Voldemort pudiera hacer nada pues lo hizo en cuestión de segundos, se bebió de golpe una poción clara como el agua que llevaba en un vial que traía escondido en el puño cerrado de la mano derecha.

Narcisa corrió hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo con un brazo estirado:

—¡Lucius, no!

Pero era tarde. Lucius se desplomó sobre la tierra cubierta de hojas al mismo tiempo que Narcisa llegaba a él. Instantáneamente, en cuanto el cuerpo de su padre tocó el piso, Draco se sintió débil y atacado por una fuerza invisible y externa, como si algo lo estuviera oprimiendo por todos los ángulos. Entendía lo que Lucius había hecho: su padre acostumbraba tener en su despacho un vial con una potente dosis de Filtro de Muertos en Vida para cualquier emergencia, le había explicado a su hijo hacía años. Draco se había olvidado completamente de la existencia de eso pues jamás le pasó por la cabeza que su padre pensara utilizarlo en él mismo; había pensado que lo tenía escondido para usarlo en otras personas que representaran peligro. Pero eso no explicaba lo que Draco estaba sintiendo, como si el desmayo de Lucius hubiese desencadenado un tipo de magia que lo atacaba directamente a él.

Voldemort soltó un bramido de rabia que Draco no alcanzó a comprender; no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que Lucius se hubiese puesto fuera de guardia él mismo.

Entonces todo se precipitó y sucedieron muchas cosas a la vez: Voldemort, escudado entre sus esbirros y seguido por su inseparable serpiente, comenzó a caminar a paso raudo hacia donde Lucius estaba tirado y donde Narcisa se hincaba a su lado. Draco, a pesar de que se sentía desfallecer, comenzó a dispararles maldiciones a Voldemort, a Nagini y a los demás mortífagos; Ginny y Longbottom se le unieron de inmediato mientras Granger se quedaba protegiendo el cuerpo de Harry, disparando hechizos desde ahí mientras tenía un brazo sobre el torso de su amigo y el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix empezaron a repartir hechizos de nueva cuenta hacia los mortífagos que atacaban a los chicos. Voldemort agitó la varita contra la madre de Draco y éste, por más que disparó hechizos e intentó caminar hacia allá, sabía que no alcanzaría a llegar para defenderla.

—¡Nooo!

— _¡Protego!_  —gritó Ron Weasley, interponiendo un encantamiento de escudo entre los padres de Draco y Voldemort, salvando a Narcisa por un pelo—.  _¡Expelliarmus!_  —intentó Ron entonces, pero Voldemort repelió el encantamiento con facilidad.

Otros varios miembros de la Orden que no estaban ocupados con los mortífagos acudieron en ayuda de Ron y de los indefensos esposos Malfoy: entre varios le apuntaban a Voldemort y trataban de detenerlo, pero Voldemort esquivaba sus hechizos con escalofriante presteza, dirigiéndole a todos ellos apenas sí un poco de atención, sus ojos fijos en Narcisa y Lucius como si el envenenamiento voluntario de éste fuera una afrenta personal y directa. Asombrado, Draco vio a Molly y Arthur Weasley pelear con especial énfasis contra su tía Bella para mantenerla alejada de los Malfoy.

—¡Deja a mi madre en paz, maldito malnacido! —bramó Draco dirigiéndose a Voldemort. Quiso correr hacia allá y trató de acelerar el paso, pero las piernas le fallaron y de pronto no pudo ni caminar. Se quedó parado respirando agitado, preguntándose qué le sucedía, ningún hechizo lo había tocado que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si todo él se rebelara a seguir luchando, a seguir moviéndose. Era como si de pronto el aire a su alrededor pesara mucho más de lo habitual, como si lo aplastara.

Agotado y rodeado por una invisible fuerza mágica que lo reclamaba, Draco cerró los ojos aunque no quería hacerlo (sus padres estaban en peligro, su madre a merced de Voldemort,  _por dios_ , tenía que ir) y de nuevo cayó de rodillas al suelo. Jadeó violentamente, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y no pudo más. Tuvo que ceder.

El poder invisible y desconocido que ceñía su cuerpo ganó la batalla, lo reclamó y entró en él, llenando cada célula de su ser con una magia ancestral que, de cierta curiosa manera, resultaba familiar, cálida, protectora y afectuosa. Draco reconoció esa magia como a una vieja amiga, como cuando te reencuentras con alguien al que, aunque hayas dejado de ver durante años, sigues estimando en gran medida. Así era como se sentía y Draco supo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que esa magia tenía consciencia propia y tal vez sentimientos, pues, asombrosamente, era como si le tuviera cariño. Quería a Draco. Quería ayudarlo a él, ayudarlo a proteger su casa y su familia. Draco lo supo y aceptó aquella invasión no sin un poco de temor pero con reverencia y esperanza.

Y resultó. Al acceder, al otorgar permiso, aquella magia desconocida se instaló en cada fibra de su cuerpo y envió un cosquilleo que fue casi eléctrico por todos sus miembros y hasta su cuero cabelludo. Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire, apenas percatándose de que había dejado de respirar. De pronto se sentía completamente repuesto, lleno de energía tanto física como mágica; se sentía...  _poderoso._ Percibió cada centímetro de la propiedad que le rodeaba: los bosques, la casa, cada ser viviente que dependía de su comando y estaba bajo su cuidado. Fue consciente de todas las cosas y seres que estaban sometidos al señorío Malfoy y se sintió capaz de  _dar órdenes y de ser obedecido._ Fue entonces cuando lo entendió.

Su padre se había puesto en coma a propósito para hacerlo a él el nuevo amo de la Mansión.

Inundado con las ganas de vengarse de Voldemort y de Bellatrix, Draco sonrió con una mueca feroz que sabía que tenía que dar miedo. Se levantó y echó una mirada hacia atrás, hacia donde se habían quedado Harry y Granger.

Granger, todavía encima de Harry protegiéndolo, observaba a Draco con ojos asombrados. Draco clavó su mirada en el cuerpo de Harry, quien, desmadejado e inmóvil, yacía ya con sus ojos cerrados pues el mismo Draco le había bajado los párpados un rato antes. Parecía dormido y seguía viéndose hermoso, y Draco, con el corazón estrujado en medio de un dolor inmenso, le dedicó una última mirada, intentando transmitirle sin palabras lo mucho que lo amaba.

Intentando decirle adiós.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, pasó saliva y miró a Granger.

—Hermione —le dijo, llamándola por su nombre de pila por primera vez en su vida—, cuídalo. Voy a ir a cobrarle con creces a ese hijo de puta todo lo que nos ha hecho, todo lo que le hizo a Harry. Te lo juro.

Hermione asintió, todavía boquiabierta, y lo miró marcharse a paso veloz con rumbo hacia donde estaba Voldemort.

Draco caminó a grandes zancadas a través del bosque directo al sitio donde estaba desarrollándose la pelea. Se sentía ligero y ágil; caminar era casi como flotar, como volar en escoba. El nuevo poder mágico que el sacrificio de su padre había imbuido en él no era permanente: en realidad se trataba de una magia atávica que sólo surgía en casos de emergencia cuando la casa solariega de una antigua familia se veía en peligro. Draco lo sabía porque lo había estudiado en viejos libros de genealogía y, ahora que lo pensaba, no comprendía por qué su padre no la había usado antes.

Pero ahora la Mansión era suya y Draco sí que iba a aprovecharse del poder que eso le otorgaba para acabar de una vez por todas con toda esa refriega gestándose dentro de su propiedad y la plaga que Voldemort representaba.

—¡RYDDLE! —gritó cuando se acercó al claro del bosque donde sus padres estaban tirados en el suelo y, donde, si no habían sido asesinados, era porque estaban siendo defendidos por la mayoría de la familia Weasley y otros miembros de la Orden, quienes los protegían y repelían a un ya diezmado grupo de mortífagos y al mismísimo Voldemort quien neciamente trataba de llegar hasta ellos—. ¡PELEA CONMIGO, GRANDÍSIMO COBARDE!

Voldemort, azorado y con gesto divertido, dejó de lanzar maldiciones y miró a Draco. Algo de lo que vio en el muchacho le hizo retroceder con temor momentáneamente, apenas una fracción de segundo, pero se repuso enseguida y se dirigió hacia él, extasiado.

—¡Como gustes, niño estúpido! ¡Me encantará darles a tus padres el regalo de verte morir a ti antes de encargarme de ellos!

—Me temo que no puedo permitirle eso, mi lord —dijo la susurrante y sarcástica voz de Snape.

Snape, a quien Draco no había visto desde hacía bastante rato, apareció entre los árboles con la varita en alto. Su antiguo profesor de pociones intentó interponerse entre Voldemort y él, sin tener idea de que Draco realmente no quería que nadie lo defendiese. Voldemort le dedicó a Snape apenas una despectiva mirada de soslayo y gritó:

—¡Nagini, mátalo! —Con eso, agitó su varita hacia su serpiente y la lanzó mágicamente hacia Snape. El reptil asqueroso voló con sus furiosas fauces abiertas directo al cuello de Snape, quien se detuvo a media carrera y le lanzó algún hechizo que no dio en el blanco. Draco también usó su varita para atacar a Nagini, y también falló.

—¡Snape! —gritó, angustiado.

Snape se dejó caer de espaldas intentando esquivar el ataque del animal.

—¡No matarás a nadie más! —gritó Longbottom de pronto, saliendo de algún lado y empuñando la espada de Gryffindor con las dos manos. Ante los ojos atónitos de todos los presentes, Longbottom blandió la espada y, de un solo golpe, degolló a la serpiente antes de que tuviera tiempo de morder a Snape. El cuerpo partido en dos de Nagini cayó sobre el suelo del bosque con un ruido seco, removiéndose asquerosamente durante unos segundos mientras terminaba de morir. Snape estaba anonadado y Draco presintió que era, más que nada, por el hecho de haber sido salvado por Neville Longbottom de entre toda la gente.

—¡Sí! —gritó Draco entonces, invadido de pronto por una alegría y una esperanza que tenía horas que no sentía—. ¡Bien hecho, Neville! ¡Acabemos con él de una vez!

Voldemort, quien se había quedado lívido ante la muerte de su serpiente, de pronto pareció recuperar el sentido y soltó un rugido de rabia que les puso los pelos de punta y llamó la atención de los mortífagos que todavía quedaban en pie. A Draco le dio la impresión de que la batalla se quedaba en suspenso mientras todos, mortífagos y miembros de la Orden, se giraban hacia ellos, quizá preguntándose que había ocurrido para provocar que Voldemort perdiera los papeles así y gritara de aquella manera. Desde el punto entre los árboles donde Draco estaba parado, no alcanzaba a ver a sus padres, así que no tenía idea de si se encontraban bien y a salvo. No le quedaba más remedio que apurar el asunto y acabar de una vez con Voldemort, quien en ese momento sólo tenía ojos para Neville. Éste estaba parado frente a él desafiándolo, interponiéndose con su propio cuerpo entre Voldemort y Snape tirado en el suelo. Voldemort sonrió con furia y apuntó su varita hacia Neville, pero justo antes de que la agitara, Draco movió sus manos y su varita hacia ellos  _ordenando protección_. Entonces, de un modo que no le quedaba claro pero que presentía que funcionaría, consiguió que un roble muy frondoso que estaba justo entre Neville y Voldemort cayera repentinamente entre ellos dos, separándolos.

Voldemort gritó más cuando Snape y Neville quedaron ocultos de su vista y de su alcance, sepultados entre ramas y follaje. Disparó un hechizo contra el árbol caído, pero sólo consiguió hacer saltar en pedazos algunas astillas y hojas, como si aquel árbol no fuera solamente una barrera física sino también mágica, y eso lo hizo enojar todavía más.

—Conmigo, Ryddle —masculló Draco, caminando con paso firme hacia Voldemort, quien se había quedado asombrado pues no parecía entender por qué ese árbol parecía estar protegiendo a los otros dos—. Pelea conmigo, si te atreves.

Voldemort lo miró y sonrió maquiavélico.

—En primer lugar —dijo con la voz susurrante más helada y llena de odio que Draco le había escuchado jamás—, deja de llamarme así. ¡MI NOMBRE ES LORD VOLDEMORT! En segundo lugar, ¡LÁRGATE a hacerle compañía al miserable de Harry Potter!  _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Draco sabía que no existía escudo mágico alguno que pudiera repeler esa maldición imperdonable, pero aun así, por puro acto reflejo, por no darse por vencido, levantó su varita y la agitó, pidiéndole a su magia simple y llana protección. Y entonces, lo que brotó de ella lo dejó alucinado porque, además,  _funcionó_.

Su patronus, su hermoso y enorme ciervo plateado, se formó a velocidad de la luz sin necesidad de que Draco hubiese pronunciado el conjuro y, de ese modo, arremetió contra el rayo mortal de la maldición de Voldemort, destruyéndola en el acto y desapareciendo él también en una mezcla de volutas de humo plateadas y verdes. Tanto Voldemort como Draco y todos los que los rodeaban, se quedaron estupefactos. Algunos, a lo lejos, vitorearon a Draco, animándolo a seguir así y a patearle el pálido y feo trasero a Voldemort, y Draco estaba seguro de que habían sido los gemelos.

Pero Draco estaba muy ocupado en la tarea que tenía a mano para distraerse con la gente que los rodeaba y eran testigos incrédulos y asombrados de aquel singular duelo. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando dilucidar el porqué: eso que acababa de suceder ( _¿un patronus deteniendo a la maldición asesina?)_ no era posible, no tenía explicación ni lógica ni mágica. Tenía que haber algo más, algún detalle que se le estuviera escapando.

Voldemort miró a su varita con desconcierto y enojo, como si la varita fuera un ser vivo y su comportamiento lo estuviera decepcionando cuando él había creído, ¿cómo había dicho?... Ah sí, que era la varita más poderosa del mundo, la famosa Varita de Saúco. Draco se rió a carcajadas del gesto confundido de Voldemort, maravillado como se sentía por haber sido atacado con la maldición asesina y haber sobrevivido para contarlo.

—¿Algún problema con tu varita nueva , Ryddle? —se burló Draco con una sonrisa perversa, sintiéndose invencible de cierta forma al creer que no tenía ya nada más que perder, dominado por unas ansias enormes de hacerle daño a ese monstruo, de hacerlo enojar, de hacerle perder la paciencia y provocarlo a cometer errores—. ¿No crees que todavía estás a tiempo de hacer válida la garantía ?

Voldemort lo miró con tanto odio que Draco estuvo seguro de que sus ojos rojos resplandecían. Al lo lejos en el horizonte, por encima de la copa de los árboles, un rayo atravesó el cielo seguido de un trueno ensordecedor. El ambiente comenzaba a sentirse cargado de ozono, humedad y electricidad.

Draco, invadido por una temeridad que nunca habría creído llegar a experimentar, continuó caminando hacia Voldemort.

—Lo único que tengo que hacer —escuchó que Voldemort decía en voz baja, casi como si hablara para él mismo—, es matarte, muchacho. Te mataré y entonces esta varita no volverá a fallarme jamás.

—Buena suerte con eso, entonces —susurró Draco, ordenándole a la magia antigua que lo estaba acompañando: "ayúdame a detenerlo". Y sólo con eso, sólo con esa petición a la magia ancestral de su casta que dominaba aquella mansión y sus terrenos, Draco consiguió que al menos cuatro árboles que rodeaban a Voldemort comenzaran a desplomarse hacia él al mismo tiempo que una parvada muy numerosa de cuervos se dejaba caer en picado desde el cielo, picoteando al malévolo sin piedad ni tregua. Esas acciones provocaron que tanto los mortífagos como los de la Orden se mantuvieran lejos, guardando su distancia pero sin dejar de observar asombrados la acción que tenía lugar. Voldemort, sin poder comprender por qué la naturaleza lo atacaba, agitó su varita como poseído tanto como para diezmar aves como para desaparecer las ramas que le caían encima. Repentinamente comenzó a llover a cántaros, gotas gruesas y heladas que lastimaban la piel de lo rápido y fuerte que caían sobre ellos, y eso también pareció ayudar a Draco a mantener a Voldemort ocupado—. Si esa varita que traes ahí de verdad es mía tal como me lo confesaste en la mazmorra —le gritó Draco para hacerse escuchar por encima de la lluvia mientras Voldemort continuaba lo suficientemente distraído defendiéndose de ramas, troncos y animales—, entonces lo correcto es que me la devuelvas, ¿no lo crees, Ryddle?  _¡Accio varita de Saúco!_

Draco realmente no esperaba tener éxito, realmente no había creído que funcionaría. Pero así fue. La varita que alguna vez perteneció a Dumbledore resbaló entre los dedos de la diestra de Voldemort y voló directo hacia Draco. Éste, aun con su mano izquierda inutilizada, la vio venir y la atrapó con la derecha, con la que portaba también su propia varita de espino.

Al momento de cogerla, de empuñar las dos varitas, Draco se sintió asaltado por una sensación eléctrica de tal magnitud que creyó que le había caído un rayo. Le tomó varios segundos acostumbrarse a la nueva oleada de poder mágico que recorrió su cuerpo, y, cuando finalmente pudo reabrir los ojos y volver a ser consciente de su entorno, vio con horror y sorpresa que Voldemort, con el rostro contraído de furia y emitiendo bramidos de odio, se arrojaba hacia él volando cual dementor, usando ese extraño y macabro poder que poseía para poder desplazarse en el aire sin ayuda de ningún artefacto.

—¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO! —gritó Voldemort quien, obviamente, era muy capaz de seguir haciendo magia sin varita. Draco se había confiado demasiado al creer que con quitársela quedaría indefenso, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Voldemort le cayó encima, lo tomó del cuello con una mano y lo arrojó sobre el suelo lodoso del bosque. Con su otra mano huesuda de dedos largos, intentó quitarle las dos varitas mientras lo aplastaba con su propio peso y lo asfixiaba.

Draco alejó la mano derecha lo más que pudo, pero Voldemort se la cogió de la muñeca y trató de zarandearlo para que soltara las varitas sin dejar de estrangularlo y de reír como desquiciado. Draco llevó entonces su mano izquierda a la cara de Voldemort y se la puso encima, acción que le ocasionó un gran dolor que tuvo que soportar mordiéndose la lengua fuertemente para no gritar; porque ésa era su mano izquierda, la discapacitada, la que había sido atravesada por el odio y una daga, y luego, remendada por el amor y una poción; la mano del brazo donde se le había impuesto la marca oscura prácticamente a la fuerza; la mano que estaba del mismo costado de la herida que Voldemort le había hecho en la cara con magia negra.

Draco iba a cobrarse todas y cada una de esas afrentas.

Soltó un rugido de furia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, casi agotado y estrangulado, Voldemort casi quitándole las varitas. Concentró cada gramo de su magia en su mano herida y, como se estaba quedando sin aire, resolló a duras penas:

— _¡Depulso!_

La descomunal energía mágica que brotó de su mano recién sanada provocó que la herida se le abriera de nuevo a todo lo largo de la palma, pero, aún antes de que su mente registrara ese hecho y el espantoso dolor que siguió, Draco miró a Voldemort salir disparado gracias a eso. Se lo había quitado de encima sin que éste alcanzara a robarle las varitas. Draco, azorado, adolorido y sangrante, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado justo a tiempo para mirar a Voldemort golpearse de espalda contra el tronco de un árbol a varios metros de distancia. Entonces, Voldemort se quedó ahí, mirándolo incrédulo y cada vez más enojado. Draco tenía que darse prisa, tenía que contraatacar antes de que Voldemort volviera a echársele encima. Todavía sentado en el suelo, creyendo que no tendría fuerzas para incorporarse, se oprimió la mano hecha pedazos contra el pecho y bajó la vista un momento, observando con creciente horror la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo y justo cuando Harry se la había curado con tanto amor.

_Sangre. Sangre y Harry._

Eso bastó para darle una idea.

Sacando energía que creía que ya no tenía, Draco levantó su mano derecha y apuntó sus dos varitas hacia Voldemort, quien ya estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie. Bellatrix llegó gritando hasta él para ayudarlo, pero Voldemort la rechazó de un golpe y se quedó apoyado contra el árbol, respirando agitado y mirando a Draco con furia asesina.

—Draco Malfoy... —comenzó a susurrar aquel desgraciado, pero Draco ya estaba harto de oírlo hablar.

—¡Yo te devuelvo la varita...! —bufó Draco interrumpiéndolo, aún sin haber recuperado bien la capacidad de respirar—... ¡con la condición de que tú me devuelvas a mí la sangre que le robaste a Harry Potter la noche en el cementerio! ¿Te acuerdas? Mi padre me contó de esa poción que usaste para recuperar tu asqueroso cuerpo. Es hora de que regreses todo lo que no te pertenece, Ryddle. Es hora de terminar con todo esto... —jadeó sin tener idea de si semejante locura funcionaría o no, pero pensando que, a esas alturas y después de todo lo que había pasado, cualquier recurso parecía viable. Agitó las varitas hacia Voldemort y exclamó—:  _¡Accio sangre de Harry!_

Durante un par de segundos no pasó nada y Voldemort comenzó a burlarse a carcajadas ahí apoyado del árbol como estaba. A su lado, una desconcertada Bellatrix empezó a soltar risitas también. Draco, sin dejar de apuntar a Voldemort con las varitas, se horrorizó. ¿Ahora qué podría hacer? Pero entonces, algo cambió en el ambiente. Draco lo sintió sin duda alguna: sintió una magia extraordinaria que no podía explicarse de dónde provenía, una magia que brotó desde su pecho y su cerebro y viajó directo a su mano derecha, impulsándose de ahí hacia afuera, hacia las varitas y más allá en un rayo invisible que, al inicio, Voldemort no percibió.

Y tal como Draco ordenó, fue obedecido.

Su encantamiento convocador hizo justamente eso. Algo comenzó a suceder con Voldemort. Primero, abrió los ojos desmesurados, como si estuviera muy asustado, como si algo comenzara a dolerle demasiado. Abrió también la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. Fue cuando, ante el horror de todos los presentes, especialmente de Bellatrix, comenzó a brotarle sangre de los poros de su piel. Primero a gotas finas, luego, a borbotones por cada orificio del rostro.

—¡Mi Señor! —aulló Bellatrix, escandalizada y sumamente preocupada, sosteniendo a Voldemort de un brazo mientras éste perdía y perdía sangre sin control y comenzaba a resbalar por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentado—. ¡No, no!  _¡Finite, finite!_ —intentaba ella acabar con el encantamiento de Draco pero sin éxito.

El espectáculo era toda una pesadilla, no sólo porque Voldemort estaba ahí desangrándose enfrente de todos sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, sino porque la sangre se le escapaba a chorros desde los poros, nariz, oídos y boca y viajaba en una larga y continua cascada hasta caer a los pies de Draco, quien, horrorizado por lo que había hecho pero sin arrepentirse de ello, cerró los ojos fuertemente sin atreverse a bajar las varitas ni a dejar de apuntarle a Voldemort. Aguantó y aguantó mientras el líquido ardiente de la sangre del otro mago caía casi encima de sus zapatos, salpicándolo y manchándole la ropa, y, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, Draco fue percibiendo cómo Voldemort se quedaba sin fuerzas conforme disminuía la potencia del chorro.

Llegó un punto donde sólo los gritos de Bellatrix dominaban el ambiente.

Los gritos y llanto de su tía, además del sonido de la lluvia, la cual continuaba cayendo sin tregua. La sangre cesó de emanar y esos fueron los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar.

—¡DRACO! —gritó una voz masculina cerca de él. Draco escuchó pasos apresurados sobre el suelo lodoso y, entonces, alguien lo tomó del brazo sano. Era Neville—. ¡Estás herido de nuevo! Pero... Creo que... creo que... toda esta sangre no es tuya, ¿cierto?

Draco negó con la cabeza, intentando no pensar en qué era lo que había hecho, tratando de convencerse de que no había tenido ninguna otra alternativa. Draco abrió los ojos con enorme trabajo y vio a Neville y a Snape parados a su lado; agradecido de que la lluvia estuviera ya lavándole la sangre de los zapatos y del pantalón, arrastrándola por los surcos y riachuelos que se perdían entre las raíces de los árboles, llevándosela lejos. Miró hacia donde Voldemort yacía más pálido y demacrado que nunca antes, inmóvil y aparentemente muerto, los ojos abiertos con una expresión de terror, todavía sentado con la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Bellatrix pareció cansarse de gritarle y de intentar salvarlo con magia, y entonces se giró hacia donde estaban Draco, Neville y Snape. Los ojos le brillaban con odio.

—¡USTEDES PAGARÁN POR ESTO! —gritó y se arrojó con la varita en ristre hacia ellos. Snape y Neville comenzaron a conjurar encantamientos defensivos y de escudo contra su ataque, pero Bella parecía ganar terreno a pesar de ser dos contra una. Draco comprendió entonces por qué la gente solía tenerle tanto miedo y respeto a Bellatrix Lestrange y por qué ella había conseguido asesinar a tanta gente, incluyendo a Sirius Black: su tía era una duelista formidable.

La gente que los había observado desde la distancia comenzó a acercarse, entre ellos, Narcisa. Draco la escuchó gritar a lo lejos llamándolo por su nombre. Desde su postura en el suelo, levantó la cabeza buscándola, pero no podía verla: la lluvia y los árboles restaban bastante visibilidad.

—¡Ven acá, Cissy! —gritó entonces Bellatrix mientras continuaba batiéndose con Neville y Snape y pelaba los ojos como loca—. ¡Ven a ver cómo hago pedazos a tu retoño y luego te reviento la cabeza también a ti!

Aquello fue el colmo. Draco apretó los labios pensando que no estaba solamente cansado de toda aquella situación: estaba casi físicamente enfermo, completamente harto. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, se guardó las varitas en la túnica y, con su mano buena, le arrebató a Neville la espada de Gryffindor. Entonces, aprovechando que tanto Snape como Neville estaban dándole tiempo y oportunidad, Draco se lanzó contra su tía y, usando solamente su mano derecha, le enterró la espada en el estómago con tanto resentimiento y cansancio que no pudo contener el grito primitivo y animal que brotó desde el fondo de su garganta mientras acababa con la vida de Bella.

No la miró a la cara, sabía que no podría soportarlo. Como en cámara lenta, Bellatrix se desplomó entonces sobre el suelo fangoso emitiendo gemiditos incrédulos, y Draco le dio la espalda. Le dio la espalda a su parienta moribunda y miró hacia donde estaban Snape y Neville, quienes lo observaban a él con los ojos como platos.

—Harry quería matarla... Lo único que hice fue cumplir con su última voluntad —masculló Draco con una mueca torcida, explicándose, intentando bromear. Se sentía hueco, vacío, triste. Vil y perverso. ¿Dónde estaba la euforia de la victoria? ¿Realmente todo había acabado ya y así de mal se sentía ganar?

Tambaleándose un poco y arrastrando la espada, cuyo filo abría surcos en el suelo, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia Snape y Neville. No dejaba de llover y todos ellos ya estaban hechos una sopa, pero Draco agradecía que fuera agua y no ningún otro líquido más. Se miró la mano izquierda. De nuevo la tenía trozada, sangrante, hecha una mierda. Pero ya ni siquiera le dolía. No tenía ni puta idea de qué era lo que había pasado entre él y Voldemort, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. Ahora lo urgente era... Encontrar a sus padres, cerciorarse de que estaban bien y a salvo. Y también...

_Harry._

Se detuvo, sintiéndose muy débil de repente. Snape caminó dando grandes pasos hacia él para abrazarlo, o al menos eso le pareció a Draco. Se desplomó sobre el suelo encharcado aún antes de que Snape lograra alcanzarlo. Escuchó muchas voces y gritos de gente acercándose, pero no podía distinguir ni una sola palabra de lo que decían. Entonces, la oscuridad, clemente y piadosa, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le permitió descansar.

* * *


	21. ... te hace Señor de la Muerte

**Capítulo 21. …te hace Señor de la Muerte**

Draco apenas había dado algunos pasos por el Callejón Diagon cuando no le cupo ninguna duda de que sólo se encontraba soñando. Se detuvo y miró alrededor. Estaba de pie en medio de la calle donde confluían varias esquinas de los comercios más emblemáticos, justo enfrente del banco Gringotts. El callejón estaba lleno de neblina y los colores se veían difuminados, pero lo más sobresaliente era que no había ni un alma: todo estaba completamente solo y abandonado; ni duendes, ni magos ni brujas, absolutamente nadie aparte de él. Draco levantó la vista hacia la construcción de mármol blanco y recordó lo que había sucedido ahí justo unos días antes, lo cual confirmó más que nada sus sospechas de que aquello sólo era un sueño: el banco estaba impecable e incólume, no tenía señal de que una mantícora hubiese atravesado y roto sus puertas principales, de que hubiese sucedido una matanza en su vestíbulo.

Draco volvió a echar un vistazo y se percató de que ese era el Callejón Diagon de hacía muchos meses, el de antes de la guerra, antes de que los negocios cerraran por miedo o por bajas ventas, antes de los secuestros y las desapariciones, antes de las ventanas tapiadas y las puertas con letrero de "clausurado", antes del miedo, la paranoia y los asesinatos.

Todo estaba muy lindo, limpio y normal con la excepción de que no había absolutamente nadie por las cercanías.

Draco suspiró y sonrió levemente; era genial mirar el Callejón Diagon así. Claro está que faltaban las multitudes pintorescas que le añadían vida y color, los niños entusiasmados rogando a sus padres que les compraran algo, pero, de todas maneras, a pesar de estar en completa soledad, Draco se sintió bien. Contento de que, al menos en su mente, las cosas estuviesen en paz.

Miró hacia un lado de Gringotts, a la tienda "Túnicas Para Todas Las Ocasiones" de Madam Malkin. Ese lugar le traía a la mente un recuerdo, o mejor dicho, un par de ellos, bastante contradictorios el uno con el otro y, ambos, relacionados con Harry Potter.

Caminó hacia el bonito edificio de dos pisos hecho de ladrillo gris con balconeras en forma circular, cuya madera en color violeta le daba un aire dulce y tranquilizador. Miró a través de la gran ventana que estaba en medio de dos puertas; no se veía nadie dentro, pero, por alguna razón, la situación no era tétrica ni daba miedo. El interior estaba bastante iluminado y era acogedor, tal como Draco lo recordaba.

Entró a la tienda y la campanilla de la puerta repiqueteó alegremente, trayendo al corazón de Draco un sinfín de nostalgia por los tiempos en que iba con su madre a comprar ahí. No obstante, la última vez que Narcisa y él habían estado en esa tienda, no había sido una ocasión agradable; incluso se habían peleado con madam Malkin después de haber discutido con Potter y su palomilla.

Draco apretó los labios y se llevó la mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo. A diferencia de aquellos días que ahora se le antojaban tan lejanos, cuando estaba recién marcado, el brazo ya no le escocía. Bajó los ojos y miró su mano izquierda intacta, entera, como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada; movió los dedos frente a su cara, no le dolía. ¿Eso era sólo parte del sueño o…? Él recordaba haber estado herido gravemente de esa mano, ¿qué no?

Un sonido de voces que sonaban muy lejanas, como un eco antiguo, llamó su atención. Parecían dos niños charlando. Miró hacia donde provenía el ruido pero no vio a nadie: hasta el fondo de la tienda, frente a unos grandes espejos que dominaban toda la pared, estaban, uno junto al otro, dos taburetes listos para subirse en ellos y dejar que te tomaran las medidas. Draco sonrió muchísimo.

Ahí, justo ahí, era donde había conocido a Harry, donde lo había visto por vez primera cuando ambos tenían sólo once años de edad. Sin saber que hablaba con el famoso niño-que-vivió, Draco se había comportado charlatán y presuntuoso buscando impresionar, y, según se dio cuenta después, el hechizo le había salido por el otro lado de la varita. Así que, lo que tendría que haber sido un recuerdo agradable, se había convertido en uno lleno de resentimiento y reproche para él mismo. Pero nada de eso importaba ya y Draco a veces creía que toda su enemistad con Harry y las peleas posteriores habían estado destinadas a suceder y que nada de lo que él hubiese hecho habría cambiado las cosas, y ese era su consuelo. Porque eso, todo eso, los había llevado al punto donde estaban hoy, al punto donde Harry y él no eran sólo amigos, sino muchísimo más, muchísimo…

Pero…

Entonces, Draco, sintiendo una gran angustia de repente, recordó  _todo_  lo que acababa de suceder. La pelea contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos en los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy. Harry y él en el foso de los hombres lobo. La mu… la mu…

—¡No! —gritó Draco, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a los oídos, como si tratara de acallar las voces de las memorias que estaban dentro de su cabeza. No quería recordar eso. Harry no podía haberse ido, tenía que estar bien. Draco iba a despertar de esa pesadilla en cualquier momento y estaría tirado en el bosquecillo aledaño a su casa y Harry estaría ahí junto con él, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, y todo estaría bien, todo estaría bien…

—Hola, Draco —lo saludó una voz masculina de manera muy suave y amable, y Draco, aun antes de abrir los ojos, sabía que no pertenecía a Harry Potter.

Se quitó las manos de la cabeza y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, todo mientras miraba fijo a los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta de la tienda de túnicas. Repentinamente, Draco se sintió completamente enfurecido.

—Usted —le escupió a Dumbledore, sabiendo que todo eso era sólo un sueño y que Dumbledore en realidad estaba muerto y que nada importaba, pero aún así—… Usted no tiene ninguna vergüenza de presentarse ante mí en mi propia mente. ¡Después de todo lo que nos hicieron, lo que usted nos hizo… a Harry y a mí! Manejarnos a ambos como viles peones en tablero de ajedrez… Sé que yo mismo no he sido una perita en dulce, director, pero al menos tengo la excusa de la edad y de que estaba siendo amenazado por un maníaco asesino con aires de grandeza. Pero, ¿usted? ¿Mangonear a una panda de adolescentes ocultándoles además información vital? ¿Mandarlos a ellos a una cruzada secreta para destruir artefactos de magia oscura disponiendo de un grupo de magos adultos dispuestos y mejor calificados? En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Me da verdadero asco, Dumbledore —finalizó meneando la cabeza y caminando hacia la puerta de la tienda. A ver cómo diablos le hacía para despertar: tenía el presentimiento de que salir de ese establecimiento era una buena manera de intentarlo.

Pasó al lado de Dumbledore y éste le dijo con voz pausada y triste, y, oh, Draco no podía haberlo odiado más como lo odió en ese momento:

—Draco, me temo que tengo un mensaje de Harry para ti. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de obsequiarme unos minutos para comunicártelo?

Draco se detuvo antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta y apretó los puños. Volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras mascullaba entre los dientes cerrados:

—Joder, a usted no se le quita lo manipulador. Ni muerto, ni en sueños.

Para su sorpresa, Dumbledore soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa apenas perceptible.

—Y tú no has perdido tu astucia y tu singular e hiriente sentido del humor, querido Draco, a pesar de todo lo que has visto y sufrido. Pero necesito que sepas que no he venido aquí a pelear. He de decirte un par de cosas que son importantes y necesarias para ayudarte a cerrar este desafortunado y amargo ciclo.

A Draco no le gustó nada como sonaba eso. Se giró sobre sus talones tan lento que intuyó que se veía ridículo. Pero, en todo caso, no tendría que temer de lo que estuviera diciéndole  _ese_  Dumbledore, ¿o sí? Porque,  _ese_  Dumbledore no era el real, no era un emisario del más allá, ni un fantasma, ni siquiera un retrato… Era sólo un sueño loco y desagradable que estaba teniendo, ¿verdad?

—Desembuche, pues. Lo escucho —dijo en voz baja, no muy seguro de si quería escuchar lo que aquel producto de su mente iba a decirle, pero la verdad era que la curiosidad le estaba picando. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba su propia y retorcida imaginación.

Dumbledore suspiró y se tomó una mano con la otra por enfrente de su cuerpo, abriendo un poco las piernas y parándose muy recto en la misma postura que usaba cuando se levantaba frente a todo el Gran Comedor para dar avisos importantes.

—Harry y yo hemos estado juntos hace poco en su propia mente, tal como tú y yo estamos en este instante en la tuya. Pasamos algunos agradables minutos hablando y aclarando algunos puntos. En un momento dado, él se dio cuenta de que podía haber retornado a la vida, pero estuvo postergando su regreso porque quería darte más oportunidades a ti de salir ileso.

—¿De qué… de qué está hablando? —preguntó Draco con el corazón dándole un doloroso vuelco. Aquel sueño ya no le estaba gustando: definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Dumbledore lo ignoró y continuó hablando como si Draco no hubiese dicho nada:

—Entonces, tú, de un modo totalmente sagaz y valeroso, conseguiste acabar con el último eslabón que unía a Voldemort con la vida terrenal, y sí, me estoy refiriendo a su propio cuerpo. Tú y Neville destruyeron sus dos últimos vínculos con la vida: él a Nagini, tú al mismo Voldemort, a ese cuerpo creado con una de las peores y siniestras magias oscuras conocidas. Extraerle la totalidad de su sangre… Fue una idea soberbia, tengo que reconocértelo. Un tanto… grotesca, pero soberbia sin duda alguna, y bastante certera pues no sólo eliminaste cualquier posibilidad de vida del cuerpo de Voldemort al desangrarlo, sino que suprimiste de golpe uno de los tres elementos que le habían devuelto su forma mortal: la sangre de Harry. Sin ella, el efecto mágico de la poción que había empleado en el cementerio, sencillamente se canceló. Harry se quedó bastante impresionado de saberlo, tengo que decírtelo. No dejaba de repetir: "¿ve usted lo inteligente que él es?", refiriéndose a ti, por supuesto.

En ese punto, Draco ya no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Dumbledore y menos podía dejar de escuchar lo que estaba diciéndole. Muy en el fondo, intuía que  _eso_  no era sólo un sueño y que  _ese_  Dumbledore, tal vez, en contra de todo pronóstico, quizá sí era una visita sobrenatural.

¿Sería posible?

—¿Harry…? —comenzó a preguntar con el corazón acelerado—. ¿Harry va a…?

Dumbledore negó con un movimiento de cabeza y agachó los ojos.

—Harry no regresará a tu lado, si es lo que estás preguntando. Tuvo ocasión para hacerlo, como te expliqué antes, cuando todavía estaba ligado a Voldemort mientras éste continuara con vida gracias a su sangre que habitaba en ambos, pero desaprovechó la coyuntura por tu propio bien, Draco. Y entonces, al morir Voldemort, Harry también lo hizo definitivamente. Abordó un tren que lo llevó… mucho más allá, por así decirlo.

Draco abrió los ojos y sintió que se le llenaban de lágrimas. Meneó la cabeza, negándose a creer eso. Era sólo un sueño, era sólo… Tenía que ser. Pero, aun así continuó cuestionando con voz quebrada:

—¿A qué se refiere cuando dice que Harry perdió la ocasión de regresar a la vida por mi propio bien?

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo y sonrió con ternura, como si estuviese muy orgulloso de las locuras que Harry Potter parecía no dejar de hacer aun después de muerto. A Draco no le sorprendería si repentinamente Dumbledore proclamaba que, gracias a lo que Harry había hecho, le otorgaba cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor. El anciano comenzó a explicarle:

—Cuando Harry permitió que Voldemort lo matara a él en tu lugar, te brindó una protección mágica de índole muy ancestral, similar a la que la madre de Harry le dio a él de bebé. Presumo que tienes conocimiento de ese asunto entre Lily y Harry Potter, ¿cierto? —Hizo una pausa y Draco afirmó con la cabeza, urgiéndole a continuar—. Pues bien, fue evidente que Voldemort no habría podido matarte a ti mientras ese sacrificio estuviera vigente. Por eso, Harry, al saberlo, decidió esperar. Prefirió darte toda oportunidad de salir totalmente a salvo e indemne de tu heroico, tengo que decirlo,  _verdaderamente heroico_  duelo contra Lord Voldemort.

Draco cerró la boca: apenas se percató de que había estado manteniéndola abierta.

—¿Fue por eso que, cuando peleaba contra Voldemort y él me lanzó el  _Avada_ , mi patronus…?

Dumbledore asintió y sonrió como si estuvieran en el colegio y Draco hubiese respondido acertadamente a una pregunta académica.

—Exactamente, Draco. Fue por eso que tu patronus pudo salvarte de la maldición asesina de Voldemort. Creo que… Creo que jamás, en toda la historia de la magia, un patronus ha sido realmente un  _protector_  en toda la extensión de la palabra como lo fue en ese momento para ti. Y me atrevo a suponer que también la compañía y protección del sacrificio de Harry fue ese empujón extra de magia que te ayudó a ejecutar ese inverosímil encantamiento convocador que acabó con Voldemort y que, en otras circunstancias, estoy seguro de que no hubiera funcionado. Claro que también colaboró la circunstancia de tener dos varitas bajo tu mando y, una de ellas, sumamente poderosa, pero... Estoy convencido de que fue el cobijo del sacrificio de Harry lo que aumentó tu poder mágico de ese modo contundente.

Draco se mordió los labios, recordando claramente la manera en que había sentido un flujo de magia brotando desde su pecho y viajando hacia su mano y las varitas. Magia poderosa y abundante surgiendo desde su corazón…

De nuevo negó con la cabeza.

—Todo esto no es verdad. No puede ser verdad —dijo, intentando convencerse de ello—. Es sólo mi cerebro jugándome una mala pasada mientras duermo. Voy a… voy a despertar y Harry también lo habrá hecho y… Y todo estará bien, tiene que, porque…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Sentía la urgencia de salir de aquella pesadilla. Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza y continuó hablando:

—Tenía la necesidad de pedirte perdón por lo sucedido durante tu sexto año, querido Draco, si es que te sirve de algo la disculpa de este pobre viejo. Y quizá no entiendas esto, pero puedes comunicárselo a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley y ellos te explicarán: Voldemort no va a regresar jamás. Todos ustedes consiguieron, en contra de todo pronóstico y apuesta, acabar con todos los arreglos que había hecho Tom Ryddle para procurarse la vida eterna. Puedo asegurarte, Draco, que Harry se marchó muy feliz de saber eso pues, me dijo y te lo cito textualmente: "Ahora me voy tranquilo sabiendo que Draco y todos estarán bien". También me pidió que te recordara lo mucho que te ama y que te dijera que estará eternamente agradecido porque cumpliste tu promesa de quedarte a su lado y porque le permitiste contar contigo hasta el último  _jodido_  momento. Así me lo dijo tal cual, lo siento —finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo condescendiente.

Aquello fue el colmo para Draco. Tuvo que apretar los labios para no gemir de dolor, para no dejar que el llanto brotara de sus ojos. Le dirigió a Dumbledore una última mirada llena de zozobra y salió corriendo de la tienda. Le pareció que el ex director gritaba algo, algo que sonó a que todavía quedaba un detalle sumamente importante que necesitaba informarle, pero Draco no se quedó a escuchar porque, si se quedaba ahí, iba a derrumbarse y no pensaba demostrar semejante debilidad ante ese viejo imbécil y cargante que ya lo había humillado tanto.

* * *

Despertó.

Con gran esfuerzo, Draco abrió los párpados y poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia. El sueño que acababa de tener estaba sorprendentemente fresco en su memoria y, gracias a eso, también lo sucedido durante la batalla contra Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Le desconcertó encontrarse a él mismo en un lugar cómodo, tibio y seco: había creído que despertaría todavía tirado en el suelo lodoso en el bosque bajo la lluvia. Alguien lo había llevado hasta… Se incorporó un poco, dejando con pesar la suavidad de la almohada bajo su mejilla para mirar en dónde estaba. Fue entonces que descubrió que se encontraba en su propio cuarto de la mansión de sus padres. Y si la luz que entraba por la ventana no lo engañaba, ya estaba por atardecer y había dejado de llover.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido desde su desmayo?

Sintiéndose muy débil y tembloroso, se sentó en la cama y descubrió que estaba vestido con una de sus pijamas y tenía la piel y el cabello secos y limpios. Levantó la vista y se asustó al ver a Astoria acomodada en un sillón junto a la ventana, con un periódico desparramado sobre las piernas y profundamente dormida. A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón, quizá ella no era ella sino…

—¿Harry? —masculló con voz ronca.

La chica despertó con un sobresalto y arrojó hojas de periódico por todos lados.

—Dios mío, Draco… ¡Despertaste! ¡Por fin! ¡Leapy! —llamó ella en voz alta y uno de los elfos más jóvenes de la casa se apareció en medio del cuarto. Distraídamente, Draco supuso que el sacrificio de Lucius había cancelado también el hechizo que impedía magia élfica—. Leapy, por favor, dile a tu ama Narcisa que el señorito Draco acaba de despertar.

El elfo miró a Draco con una mezcla de admiración y terror (un tipo de mirada que ningún elfo le había dirigido antes), hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Astoria, ignorando el montón de papeles que había desparramado en el suelo y el sillón, caminó hacia la cama de Draco y le tocó la frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres beber agua? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó? Oh Draco, nos has tenido tan preocupados a todos, creíamos que no ibas a despertar jamás, pero el profesor Snape insistía en que sólo estabas agotado tanto física como mágicamente y necesitabas descansar. Madam Pomfrey, en cambio…

Draco le tomó la mano a Astoria, la que ella le había puesto en la frente, y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—¿Eres Harry? —volvió a preguntar con el pecho reventándole de esperanza.

La mirada triste que le dirigió la muchacha le gritó la verdad aún antes que ella respondiera:

—No, Draco. Lo siento. Sólo soy yo, Astoria Greengrass. Harry Potter, él… Merlín, Draco, ¿no recuerdas qué fue lo que le pasó?

Suavemente, sin intención de verse brusco o malagradecido, Draco soltó la mano de Astoria y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas, asistiendo con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo todo tan claro como el agua —dijo con la voz cargada de amargura—, pero pensé… Pensé que, tal vez…

Negó con la cabeza y no dijo más. Entonces, levantó la mano izquierda para observársela. Aparentemente alguien se la había curado ya: la tenía cubierta de vendas limpias y parecía estar de nuevo entera. Casi no le dolía y ya tenía más movilidad en los dedos.

—Fue Madam Pomfrey… —susurró Astoria mientras lo miraba con aprensión—. Dijo que en unos días ya estarás bien y podrás usarla en su totalidad, aunque quizá requieras de un especialista…

Draco asintió pero no dijo nada. No tenía ganas de hacer nada: ni de levantarse, ni de preguntar, ni de saber. Si todo seguía igual, si Harry no estaba bien, él ni siquiera se atrevería a formular la pregunta.

Estuvieron unos segundos así y, cuando finalmente la chica pareció no aguantar la tensión, le dio la espalda a Draco, se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a recoger y a ordenar el periódico que había tirado.

—Tu madre no debe tardar en venir, seguro está ocupada con tu padre y los sanadores que lo están viendo. Ellos querían llevarlo a San Mungo, pero la Orden del Fénix temía que algún mortífago de los que alcanzaron a escapar pudiera atentar contra su vida, así que decidieron mejor atenderlo aquí —hablaba rápidamente mientras acomodaba concienzudamente el periódico—, y como tu familia se ha vuelto tan popular por lo sucedido, parece que el hospital está haciendo todo su esfuerzo para darles la mejor atención. Justo estaba leyendo en  _El Profeta_  todo lo que…

—¿Cómo está mi padre? —la interrumpió Draco—. Sé que bebió algo, sospecho que fue Filtro de Muertos en Vida, pero no estoy seguro.

Astoria terminó con el periódico y se incorporó con él en las manos. Parecía un poco nerviosa al responder:

—Sí, creo que eso fue lo que tomó. Mejor que tu mamá te explique, la verdad es que yo no sé bien. Creo que los sanadores apenas lo están diagnosticando. Según  _El Profeta_  —continuó hablando, cambiando prestamente de tema—, el ministerio es un caos, hay un montón de gente arrestada y otra más desaparecida pero que, por supuesto, eran mortífagos o partidarios de Quien-tú-sabes y ahora han huido para evitar ir a prisión. Han nombrado al señor Shacklebolt como ministro de Magia, lo cual es una suerte porque, si no, ya estarían aquí todos los aurores queriendo arrestarte para interrogarte y… Bueno, también gracias a él todos están enterados perfectamente de qué fue lo que pasó ayer aquí en tu casa. Creo que me quedo corta al afirmar que tú y tu familia se han vuelto los nuevos héroes de la comunidad mágica como antes lo fue Harry Potter, imagina eso, Draco. Eres una verdadera celebridad. En Hogwarts, todo Slytherin está que arde de orgullo.

Diciendo eso, Astoria le enseñó a Draco la primera plana del periódico. Y era verdad. Ahí estaba Draco en una enorme fotografía escolar del año anterior, en medio de una nota que abarcaba las ocho columnas. Más abajo, se veía otra foto de él junto a sus padres. El titular rezaba: "Draco Malfoy: nuevo baluarte de esperanza en el mundo mágico acaba con Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado en asombroso duelo. ¿Estamos ante el surgimiento del nuevo Niño-que-vivió?"

Draco contempló eso durante segundos enteros sintiéndose más atónito que halagado y, si no se hubiera encontrado tan deprimido y desganado, se habría reído con ganas de semejante titular ridículo. Quizá lo que más le dolía era que, hacía unas semanas, antes de enamorarse de Harry y de sentirse como verdadero miembro de la Orden del Fénix, aquella idiotez lo habría hecho incalculablemente feliz. Pero, ¿ahora? Ahora no había nada que pudiera importarle menos.

Astoria pareció querer pasarle las hojas impresas para que las leyera, pero Draco las rechazó.

—Estoy muy cansado para leer, lo siento —mintió—, pero dime tú: ¿ellos saben lo que pasó? ¿Todo…  _absolutamente todo_?

Astoria afirmó lentamente.

—Sí. Más adelante también le dedican unas páginas a Harry Potter y su… A su… Bueno. A lo que hizo. Su sacrificio por ti y todo eso.

Señaló con un dedo un extremo de la primera plana con una pequeña foto de Harry y un texto que ponía: "Harry Potter muere en la batalla de la Mansión Malfoy. El nuevo ministro de magia ha declarado que el joven Potter falleció como héroe y además asegura que es inocente de todos los cargos falsos que se le imputaban. Para continuar leyendo, pase a la página 3." A Draco se le cerró la garganta y los ojos se le empañaron. No era posible que Harry no hubiese despertado, que siguiese… que siguiese… Joder, Draco ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra. Se negaba a creerlo y nada lo convencería de que, de un momento a otro, aquel cabrón de cabello imposible entraría a su cuarto a arrojársele encima para besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, pero… Si ya incluso  _eso_  había salido en los periódicos, quizá era porque realmente no quedaba esperanza y quizá fuera hora de resignarse. Derrotado, se acostó de lado y le dio la espalda a la chica que lo acompañaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde… desde que me desmayé? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—La batalla fue apenas ayer, Draco. Has estado dormido poco más de un día.

—Y todos… ¿Todos los demás…? ¿El profesor Lupin?

—Todos están bien. Hubo varios mortífagos muertos y muchos de ellos heridos, pero en tu grupo de amigos, los de la Orden del Fénix, sólo hubo algunos heridos y ninguno grave a excepción de ti y de tu padre. Y la única baja en tus filas fue… Potter, claro.

Draco cerró los ojos y no quiso decir ni oír más. Si Astoria volvía a repetir que Harry se había ido definitivamente, no sabía de qué iba a ser capaz. Estaba a punto de rogarle que dejara el tema, cuando, justo en ese instante, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entró su madre a toda prisa.

Verla fue como verter un bálsamo fresco y reconfortante sobre una herida; Draco se sintió tan aliviado de verla a salvo y tan reconfortado porque sabía que ella lo cuidaría, que creyó que podría soltarse en llanto.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó con voz ahogada, sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama.

—¡Draco, mi querido Draco! ¡Merlín santo! —gritó ella y corrió a sentarse a su lado para arroparlo firmemente entre sus brazos. Draco clavó su rostro en el perfumado y suave cuello de su madre e intentó controlar sus ganas de llorar—. ¿Estás bien, hijo? ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que pasó? Estuviste grandioso, tan valiente, tan poderoso… Estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti y… —Soltó el abrazo y alejó a Draco lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos antes de decirle—: Y quiero que sepas que no te reprocho absolutamente  _nada_  de lo que tuviste que hacer para librarnos de esa pesadilla, ¿te queda claro, hijo? Sé y entiendo que no te quedó ninguna otra alternativa.

Draco, con un nudo en la garganta y comprendiendo que su madre se refería al hecho de que tuvo que matar a su propia tía, asintió agradecido.

—Señora, si me permite… —dijo una voz femenina detrás de Narcisa, y ella se separó a regañadientes de Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de amor antes de levantarse de la cama y permitir que Madam Pomfrey, quien había entrado detrás de ella, pudiera revisarlo—. Hola, Draco. Volvemos a encontrarnos, hijo —le dijo la señora con una cálida sonrisa que Draco no pudo corresponder, más que nada, porque estaba al borde del llanto. La enfermera de Hogwarts siempre se había portado bien con él, eso no podía negarlo; siempre lo había atendido solícitamente cada vez que Draco tenía accidentes y caía en la enfermería (la última vez, por el  _sectumsempra_  de Harry Potter), y jamás había mostrado preferencia por ningún alumno. Si estaba ahí en la Mansión seguramente era por petición y orden de Snape, quien quizá seguía siendo…—. El director me pidió personalmente que estuviera al pendiente de tu estado de salud —dijo ella confirmando su línea de pensamiento—, y le agradezco que pueda brindarme esa oportunidad. No puedo creer lo que has pasado, mi niño. Tú y los demás, tan jóvenes, tan inocentes… Nunca tendrían que haber tenido que enfrentar algo como esto, ya tendríamos los adultos haber sido quienes nos hiciéramos cargo… —fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer. Draco observó el rostro descompuesto de la enfermera y se dio cuenta de que la mujer había estado llorando y parecía a punto de hacerlo otra vez… Por lo que le había pasado a Harry, seguramente. Pero entonces madam Pomfrey suspiró y, armándose de valor y profesionalismo, comenzó a hacerle a Draco preguntas y peticiones mientras lo revisaba con el fin de dar un diagnóstico. Estuvo agitando su varita por encima de Draco durante algunos minutos y finalmente pareció darse por satisfecha. Se giró hacia Narcisa y Astoria, quienes esperaban paradas al pie de la cama.

Madam Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Narcisa.

—Todo bien —respondió Pomfrey aunque miró a Draco con tristeza—. Al menos, en lo que al bienestar físico respecta. Su mano tardará algunos días en recuperar movilidad total, pero estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que todo ya está en orden. La cicatriz de la cara... Bueno, lamentablemente creo que será imposible desaparecerla porque fue hecha con magia negra. Lo siento, Draco, aunque me atreveré a decirte que no te quita nada de lo guapo que siempre has sido —dijo y volvió a sonreírle con cariño—. Aparte de eso y de una leve deshidratación, todo lo demás parece estar en perfecto estado de salud. Dadle ya alimentos sólidos y muchos líquidos —le dijo a Narcisa y ésta asintió—. Creo que puedo regresar al colegio ya mismo, pero volveré en la noche para otra revisión y ver si es necesario administrar alguna poción para… Ya sabe usted, para dormir sin soñar.

Narcisa volvió a asentir y Pomfrey salió a toda prisa. Draco la vio irse sintiendo una terrible nostalgia por el colegio: a la enfermera seguramente se le cocían las habas por regresar a atender a los niños de la escuela y, sobre todo, alejarse de ese sitio donde había muerto tanta gente y sucedido tanta desgracia. Donde probablemente seguía estando el cuerpo de…

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó Draco abruptamente. Su madre lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—A Harry, sí. ¿En dónde lo tienen? ¿No lo habrán enterrado ya, o sí? —comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Pero su madre negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo.

—Claro que no, hijo. Ellos, los de la Orden del Fénix, me explicaron que entre ustedes dos había un lazo muy fuerte, algo que yo ya sabía de todas formas y, bueno… Él dio su vida por ti. Creímos conveniente esperar un poco a que tú despertaras y pudieras despedirte como se debe, estar presente en su funeral —dijo ella en voz baja y Draco asintió, sintiendo que no podía soportarlo más. Dos lágrimas gruesas y ardientes resbalaron a toda velocidad por sus mejillas y él bajó la cabeza, intentando tragar el espantoso nudo que tenía en la garganta y que ya le impedía pronunciar ninguna otra palabra más. Narcisa y Astoria intercambiaron una mirada pero ninguna dijo nada al respecto. Su madre continuó informándole—: Está aquí mismo en la Mansión, hijo. Lo tenemos en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y sus amigos se han estado turnando para velar su cuerpo y visitarlo. Ahora están con él los que eran sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y la chica despeinada y mandona que creo que es su novia… —Draco sonrió y agradeció a su madre en silencio porque sus palabras le dieron el consuelo suficiente para dejar de llorar al menos momentáneamente—, quienes, por cierto, me dijeron que necesitaban hablar contigo a solas en cuanto te sientas con disposición. Dicen que es importante.

—De acuerdo —respondió Draco en un susurro todavía con la cabeza inclinada sin ver a nadie a la cara—. ¿Y Lucius, cómo está?

—Todavía lo están revisando. Parece que enfrentamos ciertos problemas para revertir los efectos porque el Filtro que se tomó era demasiado fuerte y tenía años de elaborado, lo cual hace que se fermente y aumente su potencia, pero los mejores sanadores de San Mungo lo están atendiendo —explicó su madre y Draco asintió, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación pero intentando no dejarse dominar por el miedo.

Manifestó su deseo de ir a hablar con Weasley y Granger, pero su madre no dejó que hiciera absolutamente nada si no comía y bebía primero, así que Draco, sin tener nada de apetito, permitió que un elfo le llevara una bandeja con comida y sólo picoteó un poco hasta que su madre se dio por satisfecha y le permitió levantarse de la cama.

Astoria, tremendamente triste, se despidió de Draco y le aseguró regresar para asistir al funeral de Harry Potter.

Draco sólo agachó la cabeza, le agradeció con palabras escuetas todo lo que había hecho por él y evitó mirarla a los ojos cuando le dijo adiós.

* * *

Estando ya a solas en su cuarto para vestirse y salir, Draco descubrió que alguien le había dejado las dos varitas, la de espino y la de saúco, en la cómoda de su cuarto. Las estuvo observando unos segundos mientras se acomodaba la túnica: había evitado a toda costa mirarse en el espejo; no tanto por la cicatriz enorme que le atravesaba toda la mejilla izquierda, sino porque presentía que no iba a soportar mirar el reflejo de su expresión desolada. Cuando estuvo listo, sin pensárselo mucho y dejando la decisión para después, tomó las dos varitas y se las guardó en su túnica.

Salió al corredor, caminó al cuarto que su madre le había indicado y estuvo un par de minutos de pie ante la puerta cerrada sin atreverse a tocar.

Temblando como hoja al viento y respirando profundo para no derrumbarse, levantó el puño de su mano derecha y, estando a punto de golpear la puerta, se arrepintió y regresó por donde llegó.

—¡Leapy! —exclamó cuando ya se encontraba bastante lejos de ese cuarto, y el elfo se apareció frente a él. Continuaba viéndolo con arrobo e inquietud y Draco intuyó que era porque estaba enterado de todos los mortífagos que Draco había tenido que asesinar, ya fuera por accidente o a propósito, incluyendo al Cara de Serpiente en persona. Suponía que eso tendría que dar miedo—. Busca a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger y condúcelos a la biblioteca. Diles que estoy esperando por ellos ahí… —Leapy desapareció para ir a cumplir su encargo y Draco agregó para él mismo—: Porque soy un grandísimo cobarde que no puede enfrentar el cadáver del chico que amé y que dio su vida por mí.

* * *

Granger y Weasley no demoraron mucho en encontrarse con él en la grande y acogedora biblioteca de la Mansión. Ese era uno de los sitios favoritos de Draco. A esa hora del día, el sol vespertino no entraba directamente por los ventanales, pero sí lo hacía de modo oblicuo y suficiente como para iluminar el lugar de manera que te invitaba a pasar un rato agradable leyendo tu libro favorito.

—Hola, Draco —lo saludó Hermione con voz apagada y triste. La chica tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar y a Draco se le encogió el corazón al verla así. Ron también tenía rastros de estar sufriendo la pena de su vida. Apenas los miró traspasar el umbral de la puerta y, al verlos así de acongojados, Draco exclamó casi sin pensar, con la voz quebrada por el dolor:

—Perdónenme, por favor.

Hermione derramó más lágrimas silenciosas y se abalanzó a abrazar a Draco. A éste, sorprendentemente, no le molestó. No lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, pero aquel cálido abrazo lo reconfortó a niveles inimaginables.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa, Draco, no seas tonto… —decía la chica en medio de su llanto desgarrado—. Harry es… Harry era así. Siempre salvando a los demás a costa de todo.

Ron asintió como si fuera incapaz de decir palabra pero estuviera de acuerdo con su novia. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Draco, quien estaba pasando un momento muy duro para contener el llanto que pugnaba por derramarse.

Pasaron muchos segundos y Hermione no soltaba a Draco. Éste comenzó a sentirse cómodo, querido y acompañado gracias a ese gesto y, finalmente, también levantó los brazos y rodeó el torso de la chica. Eso la hizo sollozar más. Ron, aparentemente, no pudo soportar ser sólo espectador y también se unió al abrazo: envolvió a Draco y a Hermione con sus muy largos brazos y los apretó hasta casi asfixiarlos.

Los tres se quedaron un momento así.

Pudiera ser cierto que aquella pareja de mago y bruja no eran los mejores amigos de Draco y quizá nunca lo serían, pero en ese instante estaban en condiciones similares de sufrimiento pues, probablemente, eran las tres personas vivas que más habían amado a Harry Potter. Irremediablemente, los unía su cariño hacia él y su pérdida que se sentía insoportable.

Finalmente, Ron los soltó y luego Hermione se separó de Draco. Mientras la chica se limpiaba el llanto del rostro, Draco se dirigió al chico pelirrojo, carraspeó y le dijo, sonrojándose un poco porque jamás habría creído que le debería algo a un Weasley, de entre toda la gente:

—Weasley, te debo una muy grande. A pesar del fragor de la batalla, me di cuenta perfectamente de que, si mis padres están vivos, es gracias a ti. Primero los sacaste de la casa, y luego los protegiste todo el tiempo que duró esa refriega. Yo... he contraído una deuda contigo y con tu familia que me costará pagarles pues mis padres significan todo mi mundo. Muchísimas gracias.

Ron sonrió de lado la sonrisa más triste y volvió a darle una palmada a Draco, tan fuerte que éste estuvo seguro de que le hizo un moretón.

—Estoy convencido de que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí y mis padres, así que déjalo así, Malfoy. No lo hagas más incómodo de lo que ya es —dijo Ron con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no dejaba correr—. Por cierto, bonita cara —agregó en tono de broma quizá para quitarle tensión al momento—. Te ves todo rudo y muy macho.

Hermione resopló de risa y Draco sonrió.

—Draco, tenemos que irnos, pero necesitamos darte algo que te pertenece —susurró Hermione entonces. Miró hacia su novio. Ron traía un bulto de cosas bajo un brazo y Draco no lo había notado hasta ese momento. El chico pelirrojo caminó hasta una mesita que estaba a un lado de ellos y depositó ahí dos cosas: la capa invisible de Harry, pulcramente doblada, y el feo monedero peludo que el moreno siempre cargaba colgado del cuello. Hermione suspiró hondamente y explicó—: La capa la encontramos tirada junto a Harry, creo que se te cayó a ti antes de que fueras detrás de Voldemort... Por suerte la vimos antes de marcharnos del lugar.

Draco asintió, recordando que había tenido la capa puesta porque Harry se la había echado encima antes de que Voldemort los descubriera en la mazmorra. Pero...

—¿Por qué dices que me pertenece? —preguntó asombrado sin entender nada.

—Harry… Harry no tuvo tiempo de hacer testamento, pero te dejó a ti todas sus pertenencias, las cuales son estas y la casa de Grimmauld Place —dijo Hermione. Draco abrió la boca para decir que él no quería ni necesitaba nada, pero Hermione levantó una mano y lo obligó a callarse—. Fue su última voluntad, no hay nada que discutir al respecto, Draco. No tengo idea de los trámites legales que se necesitan para hacerte dueño legítimo de una propiedad mágica, pero puedo averiguarlo si quieres. Después de todo... creo que tendré mucho tiempo libre —dijo en voz baja y rota. Suspiró, miró a Ron y continuó hablando—. La capa, la casa, el monedero y lo que tiene en su interior, todo es tuyo. Ahora, hazme un favor. Ábrelo y saca lo que está dentro.

Draco se extrañó ante la petición; miró a la chica con una ceja arqueada, pero le hizo caso: tomó el monedero que era feo como pata de troll, tiró del cordón para aflojarlo y abrirlo, y metió la mano. Sintió varias cosas dentro, pero lo primero que sacó fue la snitch dorada que ya había visto en otra ocasión. La retiró del monedero y la dejó flotando entre ellos; los tres chicos se quedaron callados durante un minuto completo, simplemente observando aquella, la primera snitch atrapada por el que una vez fue el buscador de quidditch más joven en el último siglo. Draco sonrió con melancolía y suspiró. Metió la mano de nuevo en el monedero para sacar más cosas, pero Hermione se la tomó y lo detuvo.

—Con eso es suficiente, Draco. La verdad, sólo se trató de una prueba. Prueba que sí pasaste, si te interesa saberlo —dijo ella y sonrió. Se giró a ver a Ron y éste se encogió de hombros y le susurró:

—¿No te lo dije?

Draco los miró intrigado.

—¿Serían tan amables de explicarme de qué hablan?

Hermione suspiró.

—El monedero está hecho de piel de moke: tiene la habilidad mágica de ocultar su contenido a cualquiera que no sea su dueño y solamente el propietario puede sacar lo que guarde dentro. Lo que quiere decir, sin lugar a dudas, que...

—Oh —fue lo que dijo Draco, mirando alternadamente entre aquel monedero manufacturado con tan poco gusto estético y la snitch que, mansa y tranquila, zumbaba entre los tres. Los rayos de sol que alcanzaban a colarse por las ventanas que daban al oeste arrancaban hermosos destellos dorados de la snitch que volvían todo mucho más irreal de lo que ya era.

—Sí, exacto —confirmó Ron—. No hay duda de que eres el heredero legítimo de Harry Potter, ¿eh, hurón? Ya sabes, palabra de mago, contrato mágico.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ese dicho existe realmente o te lo acabas de inventar? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Ron se encogió de hombros otra vez y le pasó un brazo a Hermione, atrayéndola hacia él y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que es hora de dejar a Malfoy a solas. Ven.

Sin decir nada más, los dos mejores amigos de Harry salieron a paso triste de la biblioteca, dejando atrás a Draco, a la snitch volando a su alrededor y al misterioso contenido del monedero. Draco pasó saliva y miró lo que contenía dentro: estaba todo oscuro y no distinguía nada, así que, lleno de curiosidad, de nuevo metió la mano.

Sacó la varita rota de Harry y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Tragando con dificultad, colocó las dos mitades de aquella varita de acebo encima de la mesita junto a la capa de invisibilidad. Volvió a meter la mano y sacó ahora un pequeño pedazo de espejo y un pergamino grande, cuadrado y bastante viejo. Miró con extrañeza ambos objetos: no tenía idea de qué significaban, pero estaba convencido de que si, Harry los cargaba consigo, algo tendrían que valer al menos para él. Quizá después podría preguntarle a Hermione, seguramente ella estaría enterada de qué eran.

Los dejó también encima de la mesa.

Continuó revisando pero ya no encontró nada.

Entonces, se dejó caer pesadamente encima de un sillón junto a la mesita donde reposaban los objetos y los estudió detenidamente, sintiendo cómo el agujero en su pecho se hacía más grande y más doloroso conforme no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que amaba al chico que había cargado aquel pequeño tesoro consigo.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a continuar adelante sin él.

Intentando distraerse a él mismo para no derrumbarse, para no caer de cabeza en un pozo de desesperación y desolación del que quizá no podría salir, comenzó a divagar en tonterías como en que ahora era un mago poseedor de tres varitas. Claro, la de Harry estaba rota, pero...

De pronto se le ocurrió algo. Voldemort, en medio de toda la vorágine ocasionada por su locura, había afirmado hasta el cansancio que aquella varita que le robó a Dumbledore y que, por pura casualidad le pertenecía a Draco, era sumamente poderosa. ¿Qué tan cierto sería? Invadido por un presentimiento, Draco se metió la mano al bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacó aquella infame varita de saúco. La observó un rato pensando en lo fea que era y, entonces, apuntó hacia la varita rota de Harry y susurró:

— _Reparo_.

Y así, sólo con eso, la varita de Harry volvió a unirse en una sola y hermosa pieza, demostrando su efectividad lanzando unas pequeñas chispas rojas a través de la punta antes de volver a quedarse quieta.

Draco apretó los labios para ahogar un sollozo. No pensaba usar la varita de Harry jamás, pero la guardaría como el más valioso de sus tesoros o quizá podría sugerir que lo correcto sería que la enterraran junto con su dueño. La tomó con gran cariño y la guardó en el monedero. Hizo lo mismo con cada uno de los otros objetos: el pedazo de espejo, el pedazo de pergamino viejo... Se giró a buscar la snitch con la mirada. Aquella pequeña pelotita alada volaba dando círculos alrededor del sillón donde estaba sentado: Draco esperó a que pasara por enfrente de él y entonces la atrapó con un suave movimiento de mano. La snitch plegó sus alas y se quedó quieta, y fue cuando Draco leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella:

—"Me abro al cierre"...

Harry le había dicho que había un objeto adentro, que él sospechaba de algo en particular aunque nunca volvieron a tener tiempo para hablar del tema. Draco intentó ahogar el amargo resquemor que le ocasionaba pensar en que habían sido  _tantas_  las cosas que no se habían dicho, tanto lo que no habían hablado o hecho, tanto futuro que tenían ante ellos... Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora, no... Los ojos le escocieron y, para evitar llorar, le susurró a la snitch:

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con  _cierre_ , pelota tonta, pero tu amo se fue y jamás te abriste para él. — _Tu amo se fue,_  le había dicho a la snitch, un eufemismo como todos los que había estado usando durante aquellas horas para no pensar o decir en voz alta la palabra horrible que marcaba todo como definitivo, la palabra que se sentía como si, al pronunciarla, sentenciara las cosas de manera permanente, como si no hubiera marcha atrás.  _Muerto._  Harry estaba muerto, ¿por qué no podía decirlo?—. ¡Harry está muerto, maldita pelota hija de puta, y nunca te abriste para él! ¿ESCUCHAS? ¡HARRY ESTÁ MUERTO! —le gritó a la snitch y cerró los ojos, los cuales, por más que los apretaba, no dejaban de derramar lágrimas ardientes y desesperadas—. ¡El cierre llegó, el final llegó, él ya no está más aquí! ¡HARRY MURIÓ Y TAMBIÉN PARA MÍ ES EL FIN!

Se levantó del sillón hecho una furia y arrojó la snitch lo más fuerte que pudo: su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, en vez de extender sus alas y volver a volar, la snitch se abrió a la mitad y cayó al suelo como peso muerto.

Draco dejó de berrear y de llorar al instante. Caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban de la snitch tirada y miró, con asombro, que efectivamente, como Harry había afirmado, tenía algo dentro. Parecía una joya... Draco se hincó sobre la alfombra y recogió una piedra de color oscuro de tamaño muy pequeño. Tenía varios bordes angulosos, estaba resquebrajada y tenía un grabado en su parte superior. Draco sabía lo que significaba: era el símbolo de las famosas Reliquias de la Muerte, una leyenda derivada de un cuento infantil, la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos.

Le dio varias vueltas en su mano, azorado y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué pensar. Se suponía que Dumbledore le había dejado  _eso_  a Harry, ¿entonces...? ¿Qué tan valiosa era, qué hacía exactamente? ¿Qué era, para empezar?

—Ey, Draco... —dijo una voz que sonó extraña: se escuchaba dentro de esa misma habitación pero lejana.

Draco elevó el rostro para ver quién le hablaba, extrañado porque no había escuchado a nadie entrar. Vio a Harry parado ante él, apenas a unos metros de distancia, y soltó un aullido de espanto. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia atrás, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a ese Harry que no estaba totalmente vivo pues sus contornos se veían borrosos pero que tampoco era un fantasma como Draco los conocía.

—¿Qué eres? —le gritó, apretando aquella piedrita bien firme en su puño cerrado. Harry, quien vestía la misma túnica negra con la que había muerto pero que se veía limpio y sin rasguño como si nunca hubiera estado en medio de una batalla, le sonrió cálidamente. Draco no pudo evitarlo: las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas de manera silenciosa pero abundante ante la mera oportunidad de volver a mirar aquellos ojos verdes que él amaba tanto. No entendía nada, pero tampoco dudó—. Eres  _Harry._.. —afirmó, pronunciando su nombre con todo cariño, y el chico de cabello negro asintió con una sonrisa.

Harry caminó un par de pasos hacia Draco y señaló la snitch partida y el puño cerrado de Draco antes de soltar una carcajada de triunfo.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era la Piedra de la Resurrección, miles de veces se lo aposté a Hermione y ella no me creía! —exclamó muy contento y ufano. Luego suspiró mientras Draco no podía dejar de observarlo, embelesado—. En fin, creo que eso ya no importa. Draco —susurró Harry con gran cariño en la voz, acercándose más a él—. Qué suerte que la hayas encontrado y la estés usando, realmente yo necesitaba venir a hablar contigo para pedirte que tuvieras cuidado. Sé que Dumbledore quiso advertirte pero no lo escuchaste.

—¿De qué... de qué estás hablando? —masculló Draco al borde de un ataque de histeria. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera a Harry ahí enfrente hablándole, casi terrenal, casi fantasmal, una bizarra combinación de ambas cosas? ¿Qué significaba?— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, así, en primer lugar?

Harry suspiró y se rió bajito.

—Y luego decían que el lento era yo. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Draco, tienes las tres antiguas Reliquias bajo tu poder: la piedra, la capa, la varita. ¡No sólo eres el mago más poderoso con una varita invencible: también eres el Señor de la Muerte!

Draco abrió muchísimo la boca.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

Harry soltó una larga carcajada y Draco oyó, con el corazón hecho pedazos, aquella risa, la cual era su sonido favorito en todo el mundo y la que, había pensado, jamás volvería a escuchar.

—Siéntate, Draco Malfoy —le ordenó Harry con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos desbordantes de amor y orgullo—. Te lo voy a explicar detalladamente porque, créeme, es muy importante.


	22. La moraleja de la fábula

**Capítulo 22. La moraleja de la fábula**

No obstante la petición de Harry, por supuesto que Draco no se sentó. Eso era lo último que habría podido hacer; hubiera sido impensable que poseyera la calma suficiente teniendo a Harry ahí delante de él sin tener idea de por qué o cómo era eso posible.

Lo que hizo entonces fue caminar hacia ese Harry. Caminó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia y lo miró fijamente a la cara, intentando comprender. Harry no dijo nada mientras Draco revisaba su rostro con intenso escrutinio, como si entendiera que para Draco era importante cerciorarse de su autenticidad. Draco lo observó de cabo a rabo: era Harry, sin duda alguna, pero no parecía corpóreo. Se veía un tanto… borroso. Muy lentamente, con el afán de comprobarlo, extendió la mano hacia su rostro para tocarlo. Harry se quedó muy quieto y mudó su expresión alegre por una extremadamente triste y, si su imagen difuminada no engañaba a Draco, éste podía jurar que el moreno tenía los ojos húmedos, a punto de derramar llanto.

—Oh, Draco —susurró Harry con impotencia.

Los dedos de Draco atravesaron la cara del otro chico como lo habría hecho con un fantasma, a diferencia de que no se sentía frío, sino, simplemente, nada. Era como pasar la mano a través de humo. Draco apretó los labios con angustia y se perdió en la mirada verde del otro.

Para su sorpresa, Harry también levantó una mano y "le acarició" la mejilla izquierda, "pasó" un dedo a todo lo largo de la cicatriz que Voldemort le había dejado. Draco, por supuesto, no sintió nada, ni siquiera una brisa mínima. Pasó saliva, volviéndose a angustiar.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Por obra de la Piedra de la Resurrección —murmuró Harry, señalando con la mirada el puño cerrado de Draco—. Creo que funciona mientras la tengas en la mano después de haberle dado tres vueltas, o al menos, eso es lo que dice el libro, ¿no?

—¿De qué libro hablas? ¿De  _El ABC de la Necromancia_? —exclamó Draco con voz aguda. Harry sonrió mucho y negó con la cabeza.

—Me refiero a los  _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ , más concretamente a la Fábula de Los Tres Hermanos. Hermione me la leyó en voz alta una sola vez, pero la recuerdo casi palabra por palabra. Seguro que tú, habiendo sido criado en una familia de magos, la conoces.

—¡Bueno, Harry, por supuesto que la conozco, pero...  _es sólo un cuento para niños_! Y eso de las Reliquias de la Muerte… ¡No es más que una leyenda que jamás se comprobó! —exclamó Draco a punto de perder la calma.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Igual de escéptico que Hermione —masculló como para él mismo—. El punto es que no dispongo contigo de todos esos meses que tuve que invertir en ella para que al final me creyera apenas a medias, así que tendrás que confiar en mí, Draco, te lo digo en serio. Tendrás que dar un salto de fe en lo que estoy por contarte. —Lo miró intensamente a los ojos y le dijo—: Tú tienes las tres Reliquias de la leyenda, las obtuviste de manera legítima y, por lo tanto, te reconocen como a su amo. Eso, más el hecho de que no te importaba morir mientras las obtenías, te hace el verdadero Señor de la Muerte... lo cual no sé muy bien qué significa, ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sabe con certeza porque nunca antes nadie había conseguido tener las tres Reliquias en su poder. Mencionó algo de que te convertirían en "el invencible vencedor de la muerte" pero creo que eso es algo más bien alegórico… —explicaba Harry a toda prisa casi como si hablara para él mismo. Entonces volvió a mirar a Draco a los ojos y continuó diciendo con urgencia—: Pero lo verdaderamente importante es que sepas que dos de las Reliquias, por sí mismas, si las usas, pondrán tu vida en peligro. No son tan bonitas como parecen.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras repasaba en su mente el contenido de la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos.

—No, no es posible. En serio, Harry, ¡es sólo un cuento infantil, ¿cómo va a ser verdad?!

Harry bramó con exasperación y, armándose de paciencia, continuó tratando de convencerlo:

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que estoy aquí si no soy un fantasma, justo después de que tomaste esa piedra y le diste vueltas en tu mano? ¿Cómo explicas que tienes una varita tan poderosa que consiguió vencer a Voldemort con un encantamiento tan simple como un  _accio_  y reparó mi varita rota cuando se supone que nada puede arreglarlas? Y mi capa —finalizó Harry, levantando una mano hacia donde estaba la susodicha prenda y mirándola con gran cariño—. Llegó a mí después de haber pertenecido por generaciones a los Potter, quienes, descubrí hace poco, descendemos de los Peverell y ellos, se rumorea, son los tres hermanos originales de la fábula. Tú conoces de artefactos mágicos, Draco, tienes que saber que una capa invisible nunca es así de buena y nunca dura en ese estado impecable durante siglos enteros. ¿O me equivoco? Además, según dedujimos Dumbledore y yo, la capa  _realmente_  sirve para ocultarte de la Muerte si la traes puesta, tal como dice la fábula. Fue por eso que yo...

—No moriste cuando te atacó la mantícora —completó Draco, azorado, atando cabos, y Harry asintió sonriendo mucho—. Ya me parecía que era demasiado maravilloso que, por las propiedades mágicas de la tela, el veneno no hubiera hecho efecto de inmediato, jamás había oído de un caso parecido. ¿Fue por eso, entonces?

Harry se rascó la nuca y se rió un poco.

—Eso parece. Quizá la capa funcione así: si sufres un accidente o recibes una maldición mortal con ella encima, quizá te ayuda a no morir al menos mientras la traes puesta. Literal, te esconde de la muerte, evita que ésta te alcance. Pero, al quitártela...

—Recibes a la muerte como a una vieja amiga, ¿no? —dijo Draco, citando una frase de la fábula, sin poder evitar sonar sarcástico. Harry sólo asintió y le sonrió de lado.

—¿Ahora me crees? —le preguntó.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba fijamente al rostro. No se cansaba de admirarlo, quería llenarse los ojos con esa imagen, grabársela a fuego en la memoria; y esa fijación lo distraía un poco del tema que Harry intentaba hacerle comprender. Pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar en voz queda:

—Supongamos que por un momento te creo y admito que sí, que todo es real, que estos tres objetos que tengo yo ahora son los tres regalos que una supuesta Muerte parlante les hizo a tres hermanos hace siglos. ¿Qué pasa con eso y por qué dices que conllevan un riesgo?

Harry lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada y torció la boca en un puchero adorable, como si supiera que Draco no creía palabra de lo que estaban hablando y eso lo ofendiera a nivel personal. Suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a explicarle a Draco:

—Muy bien. Como dices, supongamos por un momento que tomas como válida mi palabra de que eres dueño de las tres Reliquias, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco asintió, sonriendo. Los ojos se le humedecieron de nuevo. Era terriblemente hermoso poder charlar con Harry de esa manera después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado, como si no hubiera sucedido nada malo, como si...—. La Piedra, ésa que tienes en el puño… por cierto, no vayas a soltarla, creo que si lo haces yo desapareceré… Bueno, como te decía, según me explicó Dumbledore, esa piedra ha pertenecido por generaciones a los antepasados de Voldemort, quienes, quizá también descienden de otro de los hermanos Peverell. La varita, según investigamos Hermione y yo, también tiene detrás una historia así de antigua y mucho más sangrienta, pues suele pasar de mano en mano a través del asesinato. Finalmente, mi capa: ya te expliqué que es tan antigua como Hogwarts y aun así sigue funcionando como nueva. Según la fábula, cada uno de estos objetos posee un poder único otorgado por la Muerte en persona, pero dos de ellos son tan peligrosos que lo único que hacen es acercarte de la manera más violenta posible a la hora de tu muerte, precisamente.

Draco apretó la piedra en su puño derecho, el cual ya estaba entumiéndosele justamente por eso. Echó un vistazo a la capa que reposaba sobre la mesita y a la varita de saúco que había dejado a un lado. Recordaba perfectamente lo que la fábula decía de todos esos objetos.

—Te refieres a la piedra y a la varita, no a la capa —susurró.

—Así es —susurró también Harry—. Dumbledore y yo creemos que la capa no entraña ningún riesgo sino exactamente todo lo contrario: te protegerá. Por eso me congratulo de habértela heredado, mi amor —dijo Harry con la voz llena de cariño y Draco lo miró asombrado a los ojos: Harry nunca lo había llamado así en vida. Quiso pasar saliva pero le costaba porque sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta—. Úsala todo lo que quieras, ni siquiera voy a decirte que lo hagas sabiamente, porque te conozco y sé que lo harás. Eres, junto a Hermione, una de las personas de nuestra generación más inteligentes que tuve el honor de conocer y sé que de hoy en adelante siempre tomarás las decisiones correctas. Quiero y necesito que uses la capa para tu bienestar y que cuides de Kreacher… por eso te heredé Grimmauld Place. Pero también te suplico que no hagas alarde de ser el amo de la Varita de Saúco y que, por favor, por lo que más quieras,  _jamás vuelvas a usar la Piedra de la Resurrección para invocarme_. Ni a mí ni a ninguno de los seres queridos que vayas perdiendo durante tu vida… la cual, espero, sea muy larga y feliz —finalizó con una sonrisa triste y los ojos brillantes.

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, mordiéndoselos, preguntándose cómo conseguía no soltarse a llorar.

—Ha-Harry... —balbuceó en voz muy baja—. Lo que… lo que me pides es totalmente injusto. ¿Cómo crees que podré resistir la tentación de volver a verte ahora que sé que puedo con sólo darle vueltas a esta maldita roca...? —comenzó a exclamar en voz cada vez más alta, levantando el puño donde tenía la Piedra.

Harry lo miró con gran tristeza y un poco de desesperación.

—No lo sé, Draco, pero tienes que conseguirlo. Tú eres astuto, tienes que hallar un modo, lo sé. Porque si no, si usas y abusas de esa Piedra... Sabes bien lo que pasará. ¿Recuerdas la fábula, no? ¿Lo que le pasó al hermano que la usaba para ver a su prometida muerta?

Draco asintió y desvió la vista.

—¿Eso quiere decir que... quiere decir que...?

—Así es. Esta es nuestra despedida final. No uses la Piedra y, si puedes, tampoco uses la Varita... Son objetos fraudulentos, Draco, imbuidos de magia negativa y oscura por culpa de los propietarios que han tenido a través de los siglos, creados por la Muerte en primer lugar para conseguir que sus dueños murieran lo más rápido posible.  _Y yo no quiero que mueras, Draco_  —añadió Harry con la voz desgarrada y Draco volvió a verlo a la cara; Harry estaba llorando y entonces Draco lo estaba haciendo también, era imposible continuar aguantándose—. Sé que encontrarás la manera de sobreponerte a la tentación tan grande que representan ambos objetos, sé que lo lograrás. Escóndelos, destrúyelos, no lo sé, pero no los uses, te lo ruego. Tienes que pensar en tus padres, en Kreacher, quien ahora depende sólo de ti, en... En  _Astoria_  —agregó con la voz rota y bajando la mirada—… en los futuros hijos que tendrás con ella. —Hizo una pausa donde sollozó un poco pero luchó por sobreponerse. Levantó de nuevo la mirada y continuó hablando a toda prisa mientras unas lágrimas fantasmagóricas surcaban a toda velocidad su rostro y Draco también lloraba sin poder contenerse—: Draco Malfoy, escúchame, te lo digo con todo el corazón: quiero que tengas una vida larga y próspera, que te cases con Astoria o con quien tú desees y tengas muchos bebés, quiero que seas muy feliz… Prométemelo, por favor. Prométeme todo eso y que jamás volverás a traerme aquí con la Piedra. Esta deberá ser la primera y última vez.

Draco negó con la cabeza, los labios contraídos en una mueca amarga.

—¡No, Harry, yo te quiero a ti! —gimoteó—. No puedo prometerte eso, yo no...

—¡Draco, tienes que poder! —exclamó Harry y caminó hacia él, poniéndosele enfrente y tratando de tomar sus hombros con las manos. Al no poder, al atravesar a Draco limpiamente, dio un paso atrás y bramó con frustración—. ¡Es que esto no está bien, ¿no lo ves?! ¡No podemos tocarnos, lo único que va a pasar es que yo me pondré más frío y distante con el pasar del tiempo, y tú sucumbirás a la desesperación! Es como lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme a mí con el Espejo de Oesed —murmuró, pero Draco no entendió a qué se refería—. ¡No, Draco, no puedo permitir eso! Tú tienes una vida completa por delante... —agregó con un susurro, alejándose más, despidiéndose—. Yo seré feliz viéndote cumplir con ella y siempre,  _siempre_  estaré aquí para ti —añadió con gran cariño, señalando con el dedo el pecho de Draco, directo a su corazón—. No podrás verme, y así tiene que ser, pero siempre te acompañaré y te protegeré, tal como lo hice cuando peleaste contra Voldemort. —Hubo una larga pausa en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Draco no podía dejar de llorar. Miraba a Harry delante suyo; el moreno se limpió las lágrimas y le dedicó a Draco una gran sonrisa antes de continuar hablando con voz muy baja—: Draco, te amo muchísimo. Cuando estaba vivo te amé más que a mi vida misma, y ahora que me he ido, continúo amándote igual. Siempre te amaré. Viviré la vida a través de ti, a través de tus alegrías. Creémelo. Y quizá, cuando llegue tu hora de manera natural, quizá… volvamos a vernos.

Draco, apretando los labios y limpiándose la cara con un manotazo, asintió.

—Yo… yo también te amo, Harry. Siento muchísimo lo que te pasó, no debió ser así, quisiera que…

Harry negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo:

—Tal vez así estaba destinado a ser, quizá a esto era a lo que se refería la profecía. De hecho, entre más lo pienso, más firmemente lo creo. Ahora, júramelo —le pidió Harry con voz suave, señalando el puño de Draco—. Si en algún momento yo signifiqué algo para ti, júramelo, por favor. Tú necesitas vivir tu vida, y yo necesito proseguir mi camino al más allá. Si de verdad me amas, debes dejarme ir —finalizó con voz quebrada.

Draco sollozó fuertemente durante un momento, pero asintió. Sabía que Harry tenía razón, en el fondo lo sabía. Jamás había rechazado algo con cada fibra de su ser como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero en su mente sabía que era lo correcto. Harry Potter había sufrido demasiado en vida, ahora era el deber y misión de Draco permitirle descansar en paz al lado de sus padres, de su padrino y otros seres queridos, quienes de seguro lo estaban esperando al otro lado, en el más allá…

Titubeó unos segundos, suspiró profundo para calmar el llanto, pasó saliva y comenzó a decir:

—Yo, Draco Malfoy, te juro que... no volveré a usar la Piedra de la Resurrección... para invocarte. Ni a ti ni a ninguno de mis seres queridos que mueran antes que yo —prometió con la voz rota y balbuceante por culpa del dolor que atenazaba su alma. Cerró los ojos y gimió desesperado.

No pudo soportarlo más. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y, quizá por culpa de la debilidad, abrió la mano. La Piedra se deslizó entre sus dedos y cayó suavemente sobre la alfombra. Draco elevó la cabeza y se percató de que Harry había desaparecido. De nuevo y para siempre, se había quedado solo.

—¡NO, no, no, no! ¡HARRY! ¡No! —gritó, pero era tarde. Por un breve segundo pensó en tomar la Piedra y volverlo a invocar, pero se contuvo. Lo había jurado y tenía que cumplir su palabra.

Así que, en vez de coger la Piedra, apretó sus puños y golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que, el dolor que sintió en la mano izquierda, casi lo hace desmayarse. El llanto que siguió a continuación fue tan desgarrador, largo y abundante que estuvo convencido de que todos en la Mansión podían escucharlo, pero, por una vez, no le importó lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Cuando finalmente el cansancio lo venció, se quedó dormido ahí tirado sobre la alfombra y con su palma abierta sobre la Piedra de la Resurrección.

* * *

—Amo... Amo Draco... ¿Se encuentra el amo bien? —Draco despertó porque alguien lo estaba picoteando con un dedo en el hombro. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Leapy de pie junto a él. El elfo lo miraba con preocupación mientras se retorcía las manos—. ¿El amo Draco desea que busque a la ama Narcisa o a un sanador?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Con esfuerzo, se levantó hasta quedar sentado encima de la alfombra. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y recordó lo que había sucedido: la visita sobrenatural de Harry y él llorando hasta quedarse dormido ahí en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Ya era de noche. Alguien, quizá el mismo Leapy, había encendido el fuego de la chimenea y esa era la única fuente de luz en el oscuro recinto.

—Estoy bien, no te angusties. Sólo... Sólo me quedé dormido durante un momento —le dijo Draco al elfo con voz ronca.

El elfo lo miró con un dejo de reprobación y Draco sonrió un poco al imaginar que el sirviente encontraba muy poco digno de un Malfoy quedarse dormido así sobre el piso.

—La ama Narcisa envió a Leapy a buscar al amo Draco para decirle que están a punto de servir la cena. Están algunos invitados esperando por el amo Draco, señor. El director del colegio, el señor Severus Snape, y el nuevo ministro de magia, además de un licántropo y otras personas no tan distinguidas como los dos primeros, señor.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se frotó la cara con las manos y la sintió inflamada y caliente, seguramente debido a todo lo que había llorado. No se sentía con ánimos de cenar enfrente de nadie, ni siquiera de sus más cercanos. No tenía ganas de ver a Snape a la cara y descifrar el "te lo dije, Draco" que seguramente el odioso tendría pintado en la expresión cuando lo mirara. No quería las condolencias de nadie, no quería recibir muestras de lástima por más bienintencionadas que éstas fueran.

—Leapy, en primer lugar, no vuelvas a dirigirte a Remus Lupin como "licántropo", te lo prohíbo. Él es amigo de la familia y deberás honrarlo como tal. En segundo lugar, dile a mi madre que me encuentro indispuesto. Si insiste mucho, dile que puede enviarme una bandeja con comida pero déjale en claro que no pienso bajar a cenar con nadie. Infórmales que les ruego que me disculpen, por favor.

Leapy hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Draco suspiró, volvió a frotarse la cara y luego intentó peinarse un poco. Seguramente tenía una pinta asombrosamente impresentable si incluso Leapy había creído que necesitaba llamar a un sanador.

Entonces vio la Piedra de la Resurrección tirada frente a él, muda prueba de que todo lo que acababa de suceder había sido real y no una jugada de su imaginación. Apretó los labios, todavía negándose un poco a creer que  _realmente_  había visto a Harry y había hablado con él. Y pensar que podía volver a hacerlo si tan sólo giraba esa piedrita en su mano tres veces...

La tomó entre sus dedos y la observó.

Pero le había jurado a Harry que nunca volvería a usarla. Se lo había jurado en nombre del amor que sentía por él. Y su palabra de mago valía, y valía mucho, al menos para él.

Soltó una sarta de maldiciones y malas palabras y, suspirando profundamente para no volver a llorar, cogió la snitch abierta y metió la piedra ahí. Intentó cerrarla pero no pudo, así que se levantó, tomó su varita de espino y con ella la cerró mágicamente. Entonces, guardó la Varita de Saúco y la snitch dentro del monedero peludo. Ya pensaría después qué hacer con ellas, quizá podría hablar con Snape al respecto. Pero no ese día, no pronto. Por el momento, sentía el cerebro como una esponja exprimida, no quería ni podía tomar decisiones así como se encontraba de cansado y triste. Lo único que quería era llegar a su cuarto, treparse en su cama y dormir para poder dejar de pensar en que ya no tenía a Harry junto a él, dejar de recordar todos los horrores que habían tenido que pasar para nada, en toda la gente que había tenido que matar y cómo… Deseó que ojalá madam Pomfrey pudiera regresar con Pócima para Dormir Sin Soñar tal como lo había sugerido antes.

En eso estaba cuando Leapy reapareció con una bandeja rebosante de alimentos. Sin decir nada, evidentemente incómodo ante la presencia de Draco y deseando estar frente a él el menor tiempo posible, el elfo dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita y volvió a irse a toda velocidad. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que quizá no era mala idea cenar ahí de una vez, y, mientras lo hacía, podría leer un poco...

Agitó su varita para encender las lámparas de la biblioteca y tener más luminosidad; caminó hacia cierta estantería de roble macizo que cubría toda una pared y ojeó entre los títulos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó el delgado volumen de los  _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_  que su madre le había comprado cuando niño y, con él en la mano, se sentó junto a la bandeja de comida. Picoteó un poco el contenido mientras releía una y otra vez la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos, intentando encontrar un significado más allá de lo simplemente escrito, tratando de descifrar por qué, con el pasar de los siglos, se había desarrollado la leyenda del "Señor de la Muerte" si la fábula en sí no mencionaba nada al respecto. ¿Qué significaba realmente ser el Señor de la Muerte, se preguntaba Draco? Harry le había dicho que ni siquiera Dumbledore estaba seguro, pero que era algo relacionado con "vencer a la muerte" de manera contundente...

Draco volvió a leer el cuento, tenía que encontrar algo, tenía que...

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y su madre entró al recinto. Se veía agitada y preocupada.

—Draco, tenemos que hablar, hijo. Tengo dos noticias importantes que darte.

Draco se puso de pie, dejando el libro a un lado. Ver a su madre así elevó su angustia a niveles inimaginables.

—¿Qué sucede?

Narcisa parecía a punto de llorar. Draco la observó apretar los puños a los costados, como si no supiera qué hacer con las manos.

—Bueno, la primera noticia es esta: algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix estuvieron acompañándome a cenar y me pidieron permiso para llevarse el cuerpo de Harry Potter al Valle de Godric mañana a primera hora. Desean, en vista de que ya has despertado y estás más repuesto, celebrar su funeral y enterrarlo junto a sus padres en el cementerio de ese pueblo. Dicen que podría ser mañana antes del mediodía. ¿Estás... estás tú de acuerdo?

Draco apretó los labios, pensando en el nivel de consideración que le tenían los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para pedirle permiso para algo en lo que él realmente no tendría por qué poseer ninguna injerencia. Era como si… Como si todos ellos verdaderamente lo consideraran como la pareja oficial de Harry, y ese pensamiento le estrujó el corazón. Agachó la mirada y asintió, ¿qué más podía decir? Era estúpido continuar negándose a lo inevitable.

—Muy bien, les avisaré —dijo su madre todavía con el rostro descompuesto, y Draco presintió que la segunda noticia era la peor de las dos—. Y lo otro que necesito comunicarte, es... Bueno, Draco. Me gustaría que fueras al cuarto de tu padre a verlo. Creo que... Creo que... —Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y Draco se preocupó todavía más. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó delicadamente de los brazos.

—¿Sucede algo malo con Lucius?

Ella asintió y le explicó:

—Los sanadores, hijo. No pueden despertarlo, ni con conjuros ni con la pócima adecuada. Han estado intentándolo varias veces, y nada. Dicen que es por culpa de lo deteriorada que tenía la salud aún antes de beberse el filtro, pues parece que estaba sumamente desnutrido y tiene el hígado dañado porque bebía demasiado alcohol, y todo eso, sumado a la potencia que tenía ya el filtro debido a la fermentación… Los sanadores creen que no va a poder despertar jamás, que va a quedarse así dormido, consumiéndose y con el pulso cada vez más lento hasta que… finalmente…

Narcisa se interrumpió y continuó llorando amargamente. Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Primero Harry y ahora Lucius, no, no. Eso no estaba nada bien, no iba a permitirlo. Rodeó a su madre entre sus brazos y la sostuvo lo más firme que pudo hasta que ella se calmó un poco, entonces le dijo con un aplomo que estaba lejos de sentir, pero intentando convencerse a él mismo mientras trataba de convencer también a Narcisa:

—No vamos a darnos por vencidos, madre, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Vamos a… Vamos a buscar a otros sanadores. Podemos llevarlo a un hospital mágico en Francia, o incluso en América. Haremos hasta lo imposible, agotaremos todos los recursos a nuestro alcance… Que para eso tenemos tanto oro, ¿no lo crees? Tiene que haber algo que funcione y juntos lo encontraremos.

Narcisa asintió en medio de su abrazo y tranquilizó su llanto casi de inmediato. Se separó entonces de Draco y lo miró agradecida a los ojos.

—Tienes toda la razón, hijo. No debí haberme derrumbado, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo y las energías —dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo—. Voy a seguir tu ejemplo: no voy a darme por vencida. Voy ahora mismo a tramitar cualquier preparativo que sea necesario para transportar a Lucius a un hospital en el extranjero o, en todo caso, traer sanadores aquí. Pasaré toda la noche en ello si es preciso y lo dejaré todo listo para hacerlo mañana después de que tú hayas acudido a… Bueno, cuando hayas vuelto del Valle de Godric. ¿No te molesta si no asisto a esa ceremonia? No quisiera separarme del lado de tu padre. Quizá pueda pedirle a Astoria que te acompañe; de todas formas, ella manifestó su deseo de asistir a los funerales de Potter.

Draco intentó sonreír pero sólo consiguió una mueca torcida.

—No te preocupes, madre. Si los amigos de Harry y la Orden del Fénix están ahí, no me sentiré solo. Ellos también me tienen en estima aunque te cueste creerlo.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

—No, Draco, no te equivoques. Por supuesto que te creo. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Lo vi todo. Vi lo bien que te cuidaron cuando estuviste con ellos como refugiado, los vi movilizarse por ti cuando el Señor Tenebroso y Bellatrix te atraparon, vi al chico Ronald Weasley protegiéndonos a Lucius y a mí, vi a los dos señores Weasley peleando contra mi propia hermana para no permitir que llegara a nosotros y nos destrozara. Y aunque no lo vi yo misma, te creo cuando dices que Harry Potter dio su vida para protegerte de la maldición asesina que el Señor Tenebroso dirigió a ti. Y vi… Oh, hijo —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, también vi tu patronus, mi amor. Lo vi y sé muy bien lo que significa.

Draco apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Negó con la cabeza, estaba tan cansado de llorar; no quería volver a hacerlo, pero era tan difícil soportar estoicamente lo que Narcisa estaba diciendo.

—Igual eso ya no importa nada —susurró derrotado.

Narcisa suspiró.

—Supongo que no. Pero de todas formas, lo siento muchísimo, hijo —dijo ella con voz muy suave—. Ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginar el dolor que debe producir perder a la persona que amas. Si yo pudiera hacer por ti algo más que sólo darte estas palabras huecas, créeme que lo haría con todo el corazón. Haría lo que fuera por ahorrarte este sufrimiento, te lo juro.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia su progenitora, realmente azorado de que ella hubiese descubierto el ya no tan secreto amor que existía entre Harry Potter y él y que estuviese hablando de ello con aquella naturalidad, como si no importase el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres y su relación no hubiese tenido cabida en el futuro de Draco aun si Harry hubiese sobrevivido. Aunque quizá era por eso, justamente.

Como fuera, era un verdadero consuelo para Draco que sus dos padres conocieran su secreto. Al menos, se quitaba un peso de encima al saber que ya no tendría que estar ocultando que había amado a otro chico, y que, según presentía, lo iba a amar el resto de su vida así se casara con una mujer sólo para cumplir el deber familiar de procrear.

Pensar en todo aquello dolía demasiado. Harto, Draco se acercó a su madre, le dio un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, mamá.

Sin verse a los ojos, con el rostro apoyado en el hombro de Draco, Narcisa susurró:

—Es un patronus hermoso y majestuoso, por cierto. Ni siquiera sabía que podías hacer uno... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que has madurado y aprendido, Draco. Estoy segura de que, si tu padre estuviera despierto, te diría exactamente lo mismo.

Draco sonrió con amargura. No estaba muy seguro de que su padre estuviese particularmente  _orgulloso_ de que ese patronus fuera un anuncio de neón del amor que su hijo sentía por otro hombre, por Harry Potter, precisamente, pero no contradijo a su madre. En vez de eso, murmuró:

—Sí, aprendí muchas cosas en mi tiempo fuera de casa. Demasiadas, creo. Es casi como... Como si ahora fuera una persona totalmente diferente a cuando me fui a comenzar mi sexto grado —finalizó con pesar, pensando en lo mucho que la compañía y ejemplo de Harry lo habían cambiado, y no sólo eso, si no su propia y amarga participación en una guerra de la que nunca había querido tomar parte.

—Me alegro de que, al menos, de eso sirviera toda esta pesadilla —dijo Narcisa y se separó de él. Le acarició la mejilla y añadió—: Estoy segura de que, cuando tu padre sane, las cosas mejorarán para todos. De hoy en adelante no vendrán sino sólo cosas buenas.

Draco la miró tan llena de fe que no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no a eso. Asintió mientras fingía una sonrisa. Su madre, sin decir más, salió de ahí, dejándolo de nuevo a solas en la biblioteca.

Draco apretó los labios mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y pensaba de nuevo en el asunto de la salud de Lucius. Se preguntó si no estaba siendo cruel al darle esperanzas a su madre que bien podrían ser falsas al insistirle en luchar por buscar más ayuda profesional, si al final Lucius igual iba a morir… Pero no, Draco sentía, en el fondo de su corazón, que eso era lo correcto. ¿No era eso lo que le había enseñado aquella guerra contra Voldemort? Que había que luchar hasta el último momento mientras quedara un poco de esperanza, por más pequeña que ésta fuera; por lo tanto, había que buscar un modo de sanar a Lucius mientras le quedara un soplo de vida en el cuerpo. Y mientras su madre se encargaba de eso, él podría encargarse de otro tipo de lucha si es que tenía el valor y sus suposiciones resultaban correctas...

Miró hacia el sillón donde había estado sentado y vio el libro de cuentos. Justo cuando su madre había entrado hacía unos minutos, él había creído haber dado con la clave de todo; había creído que finalmente había encontrado la moraleja oculta en la fábula. Y, gracias a eso, ya sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

* * *

Después de pasar a ver a un terriblemente desmejorado, pálido y demacrado Lucius, Draco había vuelto a abrazar a su madre a modo de secreta despedida. No estaba seguro de que su plan fuera a salir bien o que la conclusión a la que había llegado fuera siquiera acertada, así que, bien podría esa haber sido la última vez que su progenitora lo viera con vida. Le besó ambas mejillas y le mintió diciéndole que se retiraba a dormir.

La culpa lo atenazaba porque, antes de poder escabullirse del cuarto de Lucius, uno de los sanadores que lo atendía lo había interceptado para hablar con él. El sanador, uno de los mejores en San Mungo del departamento de Envenenamientos Causados por Pociones, le confirmó lo que su madre ya le había contado antes, y agregó:

—Joven Malfoy, sé que su madre y usted intentan buscar otras opiniones e incluso viajar al extranjero, lo cual no me parece mal sino una reacción bastante natural ante una tragedia tan difícil de aceptar como lo es ésta. Pero es mi deber informarle que lo más probable es que el señor Lucius no resista ningún tipo de traslado. De hecho, tenemos un pronóstico unánime y bastante reservado en cuanto a su salud. No se lo hemos dicho a su madre, pero todos en el departamento estamos casi convencidos de que no sobrevivirá a esta noche. Lo siento mucho.

Draco no le dijo nada a Narcisa acerca de eso; guardaba la esperanza de que los sanadores estuviesen equivocados, o quizá era que era demasiado cobarde y sabía que no soportaría ver a su madre sufrir por la noticia. Pero el punto es que tenía trabajo que hacer y, al regresar, si es que regresaba, ya podría hacerse cargo... Además, albergaba la secreta y tenue ilusión de que, quizá, lo que iba a hacer ayudaría no sólo a Harry, sino a Lucius también.

Tratando de convencerse de ello para no sentirse tan culpable, se fue a su cuarto y se vistió con una sencilla túnica oscura parecida a las que Harry solía prestarle cuando vivían en Grimmauld Place y Draco no tenía ropa propia. Sonrió ante esos recuerdos y, ya con una mochila colgada en la espalda con todo lo necesario, llamó a Leapy y le ordenó:

—Busca a Ginevra Weasley donde sea que esté y, sin decirle nada ni darle tiempo de reaccionar, tómala de la mano y tráela aquí conmigo.

Leapy lo miró con bastante reproche pero no rezongó. Se desapareció y, apenas unos segundos después, reapareció en el cuarto de Draco con la muchacha pelirroja a su lado.

Ginny iba vestida de luto y tenía la cara enrojecida y húmeda por culpa del llanto. Pegó un grito y, justo estaba sacando su varita para comenzar a lanzar hechizos, cuando vio a Draco y se tranquilizó un poco.

Pero sólo un poco. Caminó hacia Draco y comenzó a gritarle en pleno rostro; Draco se asustó tanto por su reacción que pensó que la chica iba a abofetearlo.

—¡Pero, Draco, joder, maldito hijo de puta, qué modales son éstos de mandar a tu jodido elfo a secuestrarme! ¡Casi me cago del susto! ¿No podías haberme mandado una lechuza o tu patronus, ya que estamos?

Leapy gimió en desaprobación por el florido lenguaje de Ginny y se desapareció.

—Shhh, Ginny, no grites —le rogó Draco, tomándola suave de los hombros—. Te suplico que me perdones por haberte mandado a traer así, pero es que necesito tu ayuda de manera urgente. Te lo juro que es por una buena causa. Sólo te tomará un rato y entonces podré pedirle a Leapy que te devuelva a donde sea que estabas antes.

En medio del azoro y la evidente tristeza que Ginny estaba experimentando, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres tan idiota, Draco. Yo estaba justo aquí en tu casa, en el cuarto donde... —Agachó la mirada y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara—. Ya sabes, en  _ese_  cuarto. Vinimos todos a cenar con tu madre. Me refiero a Snape, Shacklebolt, Lupin y mi padre, ellos querían hablar contigo… y entonces Ron, Hermione, Neville y yo nos quedamos para pasar unas horas junto a Harry antes de que… Bueno, ya sabes de qué.

Niguno de los dos chicos dijo nada durante unos segundos y el único sonido que se escuchó fue el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea del cuarto de Draco. Qué difícil era poner la muerte de Harry en palabras, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Lo siento —murmuró Draco—. Y siento también no haber ido a ver a Harry. No... No me ha resultado fácil. Creo que prefiero no hacerlo.

Ginny lo miró y, aunque parecía decepcionada, se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo comprenderlo. Pero sí asistirás al funeral mañana, ¿verdad?

Draco desvió la mirada, suspiró y respondió:

—Si las cosas salen como planeo, mañana no habrá funeral o yo no estaré aquí para verlo, una de dos. O quizá las dos —completó con pánico.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿De qué mierdas estás hablando, Draco Malfoy?

—De que me he vuelto loco, Ginny, de eso hablo —respondió Draco de manera frenética, sintiéndose invadido por la adrenalina previa a las ganas de salir corriendo o pelear—. Tanto juntarme con Gryffindors intrépidos como ustedes tenía que rendir frutos, ¿no crees? Algo tenía que contagiárseme. Tengo un plan. Y necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que me ayudes a entrar al Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio y me lleves directamente al Arco que está en la Cámara de la Muerte.

Ginny abrió la boca tanto como sus ojos y miró a Draco algunos segundos sin decir nada; estaba realmente anonadada. Draco podía entenderla: él sabía bien que tenía que escucharse como un demente desesperado, alguien que había extraviado la chaveta debido al dolor de haber perdido a su ser más querido.

—¿Te refieres al Velo de la Muerte? —preguntó Ginny—. ¿Esa cosa tétrica por donde cayó Sirius?

Draco asintió.

—Exactamente. Sé que tú sabes en dónde está y cómo llegar. Yo no lo sé; aunque mi padre me llevó muchas veces al Ministerio desde que era un niño, nunca entré al Departamento de Misterios. Pero fue mi propio padre el que me contó lo que sucedió aquella noche cuando lo arrestaron. Me dijo que tú fuiste parte de la avanzadilla que acompañaba a Harry y peleó contra ellos.

—Sí, claro… La noche que Voldemort engañó a Harry. ¡La noche en que tu padre y los otros mortífagos trataron de matarnos a todos! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —señaló Ginny con resentimiento, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio, Ginny? ¿Vas a echarme en cara a mí los errores de mi padre y justo ahora que tengo el tiempo contado?

—¿El tiempo contado para qué?

Draco se frotó la cara con una mano. No quería decirlo en voz alta porque sabía que sonaría como un lunático, pero... quizá eso ayudaría a convencer a Ginny de ayudarlo.

—Para rescatar a Harry de la muerte y traerlo a la vida antes de que entierren su cuerpo y sea demasiado tarde… —explicó, y Ginny lo miró asombrada aunque, para delicia de Draco, no se veía totalmente incrédula—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, no estoy seguro de que el hecho de que Harry sea enterrado o no, tenga importancia. No sé cuán grande sea su poder. Quizá incluso pueda regresarlo a la vida con un cuerpo nuevo…

—¿De  _quién_  estás hablando? —preguntó Ginny en voz baja, como si ya supiera la respuesta pero no lo creyera posible.

Draco la miró a los ojos.

—De la Muerte, por supuesto. Voy a buscarla para exigirle que regrese a Harry a la vida, que por algo soy el puto Señor de la Muerte gracias a las tres reliquias, ¿sabes?

Ginny jadeó.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad lo de las reliquias? ¿Es verdad que tú tienes las tres?

Draco la miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo sabes algo de eso? —pero apenas al preguntar, supo la respuesta—. ¿Hermione te lo dijo?

Ginny asintió.

—Justo de eso estábamos hablando hace un rato. En sus propias palabras de Ron y Hermione: ya no tiene caso guardar ningún secreto entre nosotros pues todo se ha terminado, incluyendo los jodidos misterios de Dumbledore. Entonces, procedieron a contarnos a Neville y a mí todo acerca de los horrocruxes y de las Reliquias de la Muerte, en cómo Harry estuvo un tiempo obsesionado con ellas porque estaba seguro de que Dumbledore le había dejado pistas para que las obtuviera. Él decía que su capa era una, que la varita de Dumbledore era otra y que, dentro de la snitch, estaba la tercera. Hermione está un tanto aterrorizada porque ahora tú las tienes las tres en legítima propiedad y ella, de hecho, pensaba hablar contigo al respecto después del funeral.

Draco miró a Ginny con intensidad. La chica parecía ser bastante abierta de mente, quizá mucho más que Hermione, así que le dijo:

—Harry tenía razón. Dentro de la snitch estaba la Piedra de la Resurrección. La he sacado y… Bueno. Ahora sé lo que tengo y lo que soy. Y lo voy a usar para salvarlo.

Ginny lo miró escéptica.

—Draco, no dudo que las tres reliquias sean auténticas, pero, hombre… No sé realmente cuánto poder te den ellas sobre algo tan inevitable y tan definitivo como la muerte misma. Yo más bien pensaría que son tres objetos poderosos para ciertas cosas concretas pero que puedes hacer en vida, ¿no lo crees?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Lo he analizado mucho, créeme. Sé que puede resultar porque ahora sé lo que la Muerte quiere, lo que puedo darle para vencerla. ¿Conoces la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos, cierto? —ante el asentimiento de Ginny, Draco continuó—: ¿Cuál es la moraleja que encuentras en la historia?

Ginny bajó los ojos y pensó.

—¿Que no debes meterte en líos? ¿Que entre menos problemático seas, más tiempo vivirás?

—Sí, sí, pero hay algo más. La verdadera moraleja es que no podemos escondernos eternamente de la muerte, que debemos aceptarla, ya sea la nuestra o la de otros. Pero, especialmente, lo que la fábula intenta explicar es que los tres hermanos tendrían que haber muerto al cruzar el río, por lo tanto, prácticamente ellos ya pertenecían a ella, a la Muerte. Y a la Muerte se le debe dar lo que a ella pertenece.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No estoy muy segura de entender, pero si tú lo dices... ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer ante el Arco? ¿Algún tipo de ritual de invocación?

—Sí, sí, algo así. Entonces, ¿me crees? ¿Me ayudarás a llegar ahí?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Draco, si te soy sincera… Tengo que confesar que no creo que consigas nada, pero no puedo negarme a darte una oportunidad. Porque, si tuvieras razón y pudieras rescatar a Harry… —Ella sonrió radiante ante la mera posibilidad y hasta derramó un par de lágrimas—… Dios mío, eso sería tan hermoso. El final perfecto que necesitamos para superar toda esta pesadilla.

Draco sonrió sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Y por eso sé que vale la pena intentarlo. ¿Vamos, entonces?

—Sí, pero, ese ritual que piensas hacer con las Reliquias... ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ¿Crees necesario llevar a más gente con nosotros? ¿Neville, Ron, Hermione...?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Es algo que sólo puedo hacerlo yo mismo y completamente a solas, créemelo. Lo único que necesito de ti es que me ayudes a llegar al Arco, de ahí en adelante, yo me encargo. Además, no sé si reclutar a Hermione sea una buena idea... —agregó pensativo.

Ginny asintió.

—Tienes razón, demasiado escéptica. Tardaríamos la noche completa tratando de convencerla siquiera de intentarlo. Muy bien... Ah, pero espera un segundo. Últimamente no se puede entrar al Ministerio así como así. Trae a tu elfo y ordénale que me lleve a la Madriguera, ahí mi padre tiene un puño de unas monedas que son necesarias para ingresar. También sería bueno que lo mandaras a donde están Hermione, Ron y Neville para que les avisara que estoy contigo antes de que se les ocurra salir a buscarme, ¿no lo crees?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No eres demasiado mandona para ser una Weasley?

—¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso no estuviste viviendo durante meses bajo la dictadura de mi madre?

Draco sonrió con nostalgia.

—A mí nunca me mandó a hacer nada ni me gritó, sólo me daba de comer en abundancia.

—Lo sé, a ti y a Harry nunca los regañaba, sólo los consentía. Vamos, pues, hazlo.

Draco volvió a llamar a un reacio Leapy, lo mandó a que llevara a Ginny a su casa y regresara con ella. Así lo hizo y en menos de cinco minutos Ginny estaba de vuelta con varias monedas que, ella afirmaba, eran necesarias para entrar al Ministerio.

—Salgamos de la Mansión para poder aparecernos en una calle cerca del edificio —le indicó Draco.

Los dos chicos, sintiéndose más vivos y entusiasmados de lo que se habían sentido en días, salieron del cuarto de Draco y caminaron sigilosamente a través de los corredores oscuros de la Mansión. Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo hasta la puerta principal, pero, antes de abrirla para salir, alguien los llamó desde lo alto de la escalera.

—¿Draco? ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? —Draco y Ginny se giraron hacia atrás y descubrieron a Astoria de pie en el rellano del primer piso con una pequeña maleta de viaje en la mano.

—¡Astoria! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Draco con susto.

Astoria parecía un poco avergonzada.

—Vine a… ¿quedarme a dormir? Es que tu mamá me invitó a pasar la noche aquí para mañana poder acompañarte al funeral. Oh, dios, ¿no estarás pensando en escaparte con Ginny Weasley? ¿Van a salir a emborracharse o algo así? Hola, Ginny —saludó Astoria a la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola —la saludó Ginny a su vez.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Draco mientras intentaba maquinar cómo salir de ahí sin que Astoria armara un escándalo. ¿Sería muy maleducado petrificarla?

—Bueno, sí. Estamos las dos en Hogwarts, ¿no? —le dijo Astoria con un dejo de obviedad mientras dejaba la maleta arriba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hacia ellos—. Yo soy parte del club de fans de Ginny —finalizó mirando hacia ésta con expresión embelesada.

—¿Club de fans? —preguntó Draco con voz chillona.

—Bueno, claro —respondió Astoria, mirando a Draco como si no pudiera comprender su reacción incrédula—. ¿Qué esperabas? Ginny es la mejor jugadora de quidditch que ha visto Hogwarts en años. Gracias a ella, el espectáculo ha mejorado montones. Cuando tú y Potter jugaban, lo único que hacían era pelearse por la snitch, caerse de la escoba y tener accidentes. Ginny, en cambio… —Miró de nuevo hacia la pelirroja y le dedicó una gran sonrisa—… Soy tu más humilde admiradora, Ginny. Es un gran honor. Me llamo Astoria Greengrass.

Ginny estaba exultante. Se echó la larga melena roja hacia atrás por encima del hombro en un gesto que, Draco sabía bien, era un franco coqueteo. Las miró a ambas con expresión azorada mientras ellas se daban la mano con efusividad.

—Draco y yo estamos en una misión de rescate rumbo al Ministerio —comenzó a decirle Ginny a Astoria y le soltó un fuerte chitón a Draco cuando éste quiso renegar—. Draco cree poder realizar un ritual para devolverle la vida a Harry. ¿Gustas acompañarnos?

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Draco—, ¡Astoria tiene sólo dieciséis años!

Ginny lo miró enojada.

—¡Yo también! Voy a cumplir los diecisiete hasta dentro de un par de meses. ¡Además, yo tenía sólo catorce cuando Harry y los demás me llevaron con ellos al Ministerio, ¿lo olvidas?!

Era difícil discutir ese argumento, pero Draco siguió intentándolo:

—Pero, Ginny… ¡Si algo le pasa, mi madre va a matarme!... Si es que no lo hace la Muerte primero, claro.

—¿La Muerte? ¿Ritual para resucitar a Harry Potter? —preguntó Astoria con expresión fascinada—. ¡Wow! Esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¡Por supuesto que quiero acompañarlos! ¡Por favor, insisto en ello! Traigo mi varita —dijo mientas sacaba el susodicho instrumento mágico de su túnica—, no me importa si soy menor de edad. Si necesitan ayuda, cuenten conmigo. ¡Sé hacer bastantes hechizos!

—¡Fabuloso! ¡Ni siquiera hace preguntas ni pide explicaciones! ¡Es la compañera ideal! —comentó Ginny mirando a Draco.

Draco se dio cuenta de que era inútil negarse. Él necesitaba de la ayuda de Ginny y ésta, encantada con su nueva amiga Astoria, parecía determinada a llevarla con ellos a costa de lo que fuera.

Así que, sin más remedio, Draco se puso en marcha con sus dos inusuales acompañantes, quienes, mientras caminaban en medio de la noche bajo el cobijo de las estrellas, no cesaban de hablar de quidditch y de cosas que habían pasado en Hogwarts mientras Draco había estado demasiado ocupado reparando el armario evanescente como para enterarse. Llegó un momento donde Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver lo bien que aquellas dos brujas parecían llevarse. Y quizá no era mala idea, después de todo, que Ginny llevara compañía consigo por si acaso Draco no conseguía salir con vida de su aventura, hecho que consideraba era lo más probable a suceder. Así al menos no estaría tan sola.

Llegaron al final del bosque donde Draco podría ejecutar la aparición y se dio cuenta de que el lugar parecía un verdadero campo de batalla. Él y las dos chicas admiraron en silencio los alrededores, y Ginny les contó en voz baja:

—Después de que te desmayaras, mucho después... Vino gente del Ministerio. Aurores y miembros de la Patrulla de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Creo que también había Inefables, pero no estoy segura, escuché que mi padre dijo algo al respecto. Como sea, todos ellos, buenos para nada, se encargaron de arrestar a los mortífagos que habíamos atrapado y de llevarse al hospital a los heridos. Luego, regresaron por los cadáveres. Finalmente, mandaron a una brigada a limpiar un poco y... así quedó.

No era mucho lo que se podía apreciar a la oscuridad de la noche, pero Draco podía ver todavía los estragos de la batalla: árboles caídos y hechos pedazos, áreas consumidas por el fuego, señales de encantamientos y maldiciones por todas partes... Empezó a hiperventilar ante los recuerdos y, rápidamente, tomó a las dos chicas con cada mano y se desapareció.

Llegó junto con ellas a un callejón cercano al Ministerio de Magia en pleno centro de Londres. Ahí, a pesar de lo tarde de la hora, todavía había algunas personas caminando por la acera y carros transitando por las avenidas. Los tres chicos, un poco cohibidos porque iban vestidos con túnicas de mago, caminaron a toda prisa y con la mayor discreción posible hasta llegar a unos baños públicos que, según Ginny, eran en esos tiempos la única entrada al Ministerio. Les dio una moneda a cada uno y luego les indicó como entrar, explicando que Ron le había contado la manera de hacerlo.

—Ron, Hermione y Harry tuvieron que entrar de contrabando hace un tiempo, según me narraron, para quitarle a la arpía de Umbridge un horrocrux que ella había robado.

—¿Qué es eso de los horrocruxes? Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas —le preguntó Draco, sintiendo un poco de tristeza y envidia porque no recordaba que Harry le hubiese mencionado nada al respecto.

—Oh, era así como llamaban a esos artefactos de Voldemort que tenían que destruir. Tenían partes de su alma o algo así de siniestro.

—Ah, eso... —respondió Draco sintiéndose más aliviado. Bueno, ése era un tema que Harry sí había hablado con él aunque nunca señalara el nombre de los artefactos. Draco sonrió con orgullo al recordar que incluso él mismo le había facilitado a Harry haber encontrado uno de ellos oculto en su propio cuarto—. ¿Partes de su alma, eh? Dios mío, Voldemort sí que era estúpido con ganas.

—Ustedes dos son tan valientes al atreverse a llamarlo por su nombre —les dijo Astoria mirándolos embobaba—. Yo todavía y con esfuerzo, le llamo Quien-tú-sabes...

—Te acostumbras —fue lo que dijo Draco de mala gana, recordando con extremo dolor que, la primera vez que a él se le había salido llamarlo "Voldemort", Harry, admirado por su valentía, lo había besado en plena lucha contra la mantícora y le había dicho "te amo" por primera vez.

Era como si cada cosa, cada palabra, cada todo, le recordara a él.

Tenía que rescatarlo así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida porque, ahora lo sabía con certeza, no podría vivir sin él.

Después de entrar por las chimeneas, los tres chicos caminaron en silencio a través de los vestíbulos solitarios del Ministerio, y a Draco le sorprendió que no hubiese vigilancia. Y quizá haber pensado eso fue demasiado pronto porque, repentinamente, salió un guardia como de la nada y los interceptó.

—¡Jovencitos! —les gritó en su cara, cerrándoles el paso—. ¡Estas no son horas de visita al Ministerio! Y además, ¿cómo fue que consiguieron entrar?

—Pero, ¡qué descaro! —gritó Astoria con fingido asombro—. ¿Cómo se atreve usted a hablarle así al nuevo Salvador del Mundo Mágico? ¿No ve que es a Draco Malfoy a quien dirige sus maleducados gritos?

El guardia miró a Draco de hito en hito y se sonrojó. Pasó rápidamente sus ojos por todo lo largo de su cicatriz en la mejilla y, de pronto, Draco pudo constatar lo amargo que debía haber sido para Harry que la gente siempre le mirara primero su cicatriz en la frente antes que ninguna otra cosa.

—Oh. Oh. OH —fue lo que atinó a balbucear el vigilante.

—Así es, "oh" —continuó hablando Astoria con voz firme y decidida que ocasionó que Draco y Ginny la miraran con admiración—. Él está aquí esta noche para cumplir con una cita. Los Inefables del Departamento de Misterios lo han convocado para... Ya sabe usted, para hacerle algunas pruebas y preguntas, porque, ya podrá imaginar, el joven Malfoy es el dueño de un asombroso y nunca antes visto poder mágico que necesita ser investigado y puesto en registro. Y como es taaaan peligroso, por eso debe venir a estas horas de la noche. Ginny y yo somos sus primas, por eso estamos acompañándolo —dijo la chica y le cerró un ojo al guardia, quien, viejo libidinoso, se sonrojó más ante el coqueteo de tan linda jovencita.

—Oh, oh —volvió a decir—. No tenía noticia de eso, nadie me lo informó —comentó el guardia mientras revisaba un pergamino que tenía encima de un escritorio cercano, pegado a la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo de los ascensores—. ¡Pero no dudo ni por un instante de que lo que me cuentan es verdad! —agregó a toda prisa—. Por favor, pasen.

Draco, Ginny y Astoria no esperaron a que se los dijeran dos veces. Corrieron hasta meterse dentro de un ascensor y oprimieron el botón marcado con el número 9.

—Bueno, yo había pensado en aturdirlo, pero creo que tu idea fue mucho mejor, Astoria —le dijo Ginny a la chica rubia—. Eres genial, ¿lo sabías?

Las dos se sonrieron mucho y Draco sólo se les quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido. Llegaron al piso solicitado y los tres salieron a un espantoso y oscuro corredor que finalizaba en una enorme puerta de madera. Ginny, dándoselas de conocedora, los condujo con soltura a través de la puerta y, una vez dentro, a una sala circular con puertas idénticas que giraron vertiginosamente antes de detenerse de nuevo ante ellos. Entonces, Ginny ordenó con firmeza:

—¡Cámara de la Muerte!

Y con eso, se abrió una de las puertas, la cual daba a una sala horrible hecha de piedra con el famoso Arco justo en el centro y rodeado de un foso. Antes de entrar, Ginny se detuvo y le dijo a Draco:

—Si dices que el ritual lo tienes que hacer tú solo... ¿Te parece bien si te esperamos aquí? El Arco, según recuerdo, ejerce una extraña fascinación que te hace desear meterte a través de él y no quisiera arriesgar a Astoria.

Draco asintió, estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Ginny, Astoria, escuchen: no tengo idea de cuánto voy a demorarme. Pero si pasan algunas horas y no salgo, váyanse sin mí, pídanle ayuda al guardia y avísenle a Snape. Seguramente... Seguramente será la señal de que no volveré y... Bueno. Si eso pasa, díganle a mi madre que la amo con todo mi corazón y que por favor me perdone, pero que esto era algo que tenía que intentar hacer. Tanto por Harry como por Lucius. Ella deberá comprender porque sé que también haría lo que fuera por recuperar la salud de mi padre.

Ginny y Astoria, con cara de susto, asintieron con la cabeza.

—Suerte, Draco. Aquí te esperaremos, estoy segura de que estarás bien —dijo Astoria en voz baja. Dio un paso adelante como si pensara en abrazar a Draco, pero no se atreviera—. Sé lo importante que es Harry Potter para ti —agregó la chica con mirada comprensiva—, espero que puedas ayudarlo a volver.

—¡Ten mucho cuidado con el Arco, Draco! —le advirtió Ginny, quien por primera vez parecía preocupada—. No vayas a pasar a través de él, es mortal.

—Sí, claro. _Mortal_... —susurró Draco mientras entraba en la Cámara. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sacó la mochila. El sitio era espantoso y daba miedo. El Velo realmente ejercía un efecto hipnotizante tal como Ginny había dicho: parecía que te llamaba, incluso Draco podía jurar que escuchaba murmullos y susurros provenientes de su sinuosa tela.

Sin quitar los ojos del Arco, abrió su mochila y sacó la capa, la Varita de Saúco y la snitch. Abrió ésta última, tomó la Piedra de la Resurrección y se la guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica. Sabiendo que no iba a necesitarla, guardó su varita de espino dentro de su mochila y dejo ésta tirada junto a la puerta. Se echó encima la Capa de Invisibilidad y miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de estar completamente cubierto con ella. Así era; gracias a la capa de Harry, ahora estaba completamente invisible y, si todo salía como lo pensaba, bien protegido de morir.

Muy cuidadosamente, porque la mano izquierda todavía no le funcionaba bien, sacó la Piedra del bolsillo de su túnica y la apretó fuertemente entre sus dedos entumidos. De ese modo, vestido con la Capa, con la Piedra bien sujeta en su mano izquierda y con la Varita de Saúco empuñada en su diestra, Draco caminó con paso resuelto hacia el Arco a pesar de que se estaba muriendo del terror.

Se paró enfrente del Velo y los murmullos se intensificaron. La piel se le erizó cuando creyó escuchar la voz de Harry llamándolo desde dentro, aunque no podía entender palabra de lo que decía. Y no era sólo Harry; le parecía escuchar otras voces que le sonaban vagamente familiares pero cuyos dueños no alcanzaba a identificar. Apretó la varita con todas sus fuerzas y dio un paso al frente, metiendo el zapato entre los pliegues del velo.

Titubeó. ¿Y si no resultaba y simplemente moría al entrar ahí tal como le había pasado a Sirius Black?

Pero es que había sido una frase literal de la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos la que le había dado la idea de que, quizá, ese Velo de la Muerte era la única manera de enfrentarse cara a cara con la hacedora de esas Reliquias, pues la fábula decía, cuando el segundo de los hermanos usaba la Piedra para ver a su amada muerta, que "la muchacha estaba triste y distante, separada de él por una especie de velo".

 _Una especie de velo_.

Así que eso era, eso tenía que ser. Harry estaba detrás de ese velo y Draco lo iba a encontrar y lo iba a traer de vuelta así fuera lo último que hiciera, porque presentía, estaba casi seguro, que había dado con la clave de todo: iba a darle a la Muerte lo que ésta quería a cambio de la vida de Harry Potter y la salud de Lucius Malfoy, y no había poder humano, ni temores ni dudas que lo hicieran cambiar de parecer. Al diablo con la prudencia. No pensaba pasar el resto de su existencia pensando en que podía haber estado en sus manos haber hecho algo por ellos dos y no se había atrevido. Porque, después de todo, ¿de qué servía ser el Señor de la Muerte si no sacaba ningún provecho de ello?

Draco dejaría de llamarse a sí mismo un Malfoy y un miembro de la casa de Slytherin el día que no obtuviera el mayor beneficio posible de cualquier situación.

Así que, pensando en eso, suspirando fuerte y dándose valor, Draco se impulsó hacia delante y, dando un salto de fe tal como Harry se lo había pedido, se sumergió de lleno a través de aquella tela hacia la oscuridad y frío macabros que reinaban al otro lado del Velo de la Muerte.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido perdón por la tristeza causada, prometo que de aquí en adelante las cosas mejorarán notablemente y todo será más feliz. Si no dejaste de leer pese al drama anterior, ¡Gracias por tenerme fe y continuar aquí!


	23. Lo que a la Muerte pertenece

**Capítulo 23. Lo que a la Muerte pertenece**

Lo que Draco encontró al otro lado del Velo no le deparó ninguna sorpresa en absoluto, era casi como se había imaginado que sería: oscuridad y helado viento que parecía provenir de todos lados sin ninguna fuente en concreto, desolación que parecía no tener fin y que continuaba más allá de los horizontes que Draco alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Pero, sobre todo y superando todo lo demás, una sobrecogedora sensación de soledad y miedo.

De hecho, experimentar esa abrumadora soledad fue lo único que sí lo sorprendió: a juzgar por los murmullos que había escuchado al otro lado, había imaginado que, al cruzar, se encontraría con una multitud de seres fantasmales esperándolo quién sabe para qué, quizá, incluso, para atacarlo. No podía negar que se sentía aliviado de haberse equivocado y de que no hubiera nadie cerca, al menos, no todavía.

Suspirando, Draco dio los primeros pasos en aquel páramo cuyo suelo parecía continuar siendo de piedra como en la cámara exterior. No se veía nada ni se escuchaba otra cosa aparte del viento. Intentó mirar a lo lejos pero la oscuridad era casi total, así que, a pesar de que sabía que quizá cometía un error, levantó la varita y susurró:

— _Lumos_.

Pudo haberse soltado a reír porque aquella acción no sirvió de nada: continuaba sin poder ver más allá de algunos metros a su alrededor, como si la oscuridad circundante devorara la luz emitida por la varita. Un presentimiento lo azotó de pronto: ¿qué tal si había muerto, no se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba atrapado ahí para siempre? Con gran susto, se giró sobre sus talones y descubrió, con alivio, que el Arco continuaba ahí erguido a su espalda, la tela del Velo moviéndose sinuosamente del mismo modo que lo hacía del otro lado, al ritmo del viento helado que estaba soplando ahí dentro. ¿Eso quería decir que Draco no estaba muerto, que podía escapar por ahí en el momento que...?

Interrumpió la línea de su pensamiento porque comenzó a escuchar un ruido atrás de él, algo que sonaba apenas como un murmullo pero que poco a poco se iba incrementando en volumen. Se giró y vio que una nube negra, todavía más negra que el cielo espeluznante que se cernía sobre ese lugar, se acercaba a toda velocidad desde el horizonte. Pero no era una nube normal, Draco lo supo enseguida: era una bandada de aves que no podía identificar en la lejanía pero que parecían ser más grandes que la más grande de las águilas o búhos que él hubiese visto nunca.

Aterrorizado, se puso en guardia con aquella varita tan desconocida para él y aun sin saber si al menos podría hacer magia en aquel fantasmagórico lugar, si acaso serviría de algo. Conforme aquella nube se acercaba más y más, pudo distinguir lo que eran aquellos pájaros, y no eran nada que él pudiera haber visto en la tierra de los vivos.

Eran arpías. Arpías mitológicas, ni más ni menos, horribles criaturas gigantescas con cuerpo de buitre y con espantosa y deforme cara de mujer.

Draco ahogó un quejido de miedo y se tiró al polvoroso suelo de piedra cuando las arpías se le echaron encima graznando y gritando ensordecedoramente, tratando de atraparlo con sus afiladísimas garras de cuatro dedos. La bandada pasó por su cabeza rozándole apenas por unos centímetros, como si supieran en dónde estaba, y Draco, horrorizado, se preguntó si acaso podían verlo a pesar de traer puesta la capa de Invisibilidad o si era que simplemente "lo sentían" de alguna manera. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada más, la bandada dio un giro en el aire y de nuevo cayó en picada para atacarlo. Draco miró la Varita de Saúco, la cual brillaba como un farol en aquella oscuridad debido a su madera de pálido color. ¿Serviría de algo usarla? ¿Podría hacerlo desde abajo de la Capa?

Las arpías estaban casi encima de él, tenía que hacer algo ya. Apuntó la varita hacia ellas y gritó cuanto hechizo y maldición se le ocurrió que podía funcionar, sintiendo un  _déjà vu_  tristemente nostálgico de la ocasión en que Neville y él habían tratado de hacer enojar a una mantícora de igual manera.

— _¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius! ¡Petrificus totalus!_  —... y, curiosamente, al igual que con la mantícora, aquellos encantamientos no parecían funcionar del todo contra las arpías, pero, de alguna manera, interrumpieron su vuelo y provocaron que se dispersaran en el aire, volando hacia los costados, hacia atrás y hacia delante, arruinando su formación y ataque.

Viendo cómo las arpías se separaban para evitar la lluvia de hechizos, Draco aprovechó el momentáneo cese al fuego: se incorporó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo con la Capa puesta. No le duró mucho el alivio, la bandada se reagrupó en las alturas y volvió a seguirlo a toda velocidad. Los chillidos de aquellas bestias eran tan espeluznantes como su apariencia y Draco pensó que no tendría más remedio que regresar al Arco y escapar. Comenzó a correr describiendo una curva para volver sobre sus pasos, pero un pensamiento invadió su mente... ¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo iba a perder la única oportunidad de rescatarlo, de ayudarlo, de volver a verlo...?

Se detuvo en seco; sus zapatos levantando una nube de polvo oscuro del suelo. No podía huir por más imposible que pareciera aquella misión. Era el único modo de ayudar a Harry y tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, odiándose un poco por ser tan asquerosamente terco e imprudente, girándose sobre sus talones y encarando a la parvada de siniestras y demoníacas aves—. ¡Alto! —bramó, levantando ambos brazos hacia ellas, una mano con la Piedra, la otra con la Varita—. ¡No vengo a atacarlas ni a buscar problemas! ¡Sólo quiero hablar! ¡Vengo a hacerle una oferta a su jefe!… ¡Una oferta que no podrá rechazar! —gritó sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto estúpido pues ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esos monstruos pudieran entender su lengua.

Las arpías, sin parar de graznar y gritar, llegaron hasta él y comenzaron a volar a su alrededor, esquivándolo por un pelo, pasándole tan cerca que la tela de la Capa de Invisibilidad se azotaba con furia contra su cuerpo.

Draco cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, esperando el ataque, el desgarre, los rasguños... pero nada de eso llegó. Las arpías volaban hacia él y a su alrededor al unísono, homogéneamente, como un solo animal enorme y oscuro, pero no lo tocaban. Entonces, como dando por finalizado con aquel espectáculo, cayeron en picada ante él y se dividieron en dos bandadas, pasando a su lado a derecha e izquierda, sin tocarlo, alejándose sin dejar de gritar. Draco, azorado e incrédulo, vio el modo en que la bandada se dividía y se alejaba, y entonces, al estar a punto de terminar, las últimas aves se dejaron caer a sus pies, como estrellándose contra el suelo. Ante el enorme azoro de Draco, aquellas arpías, en vez de embarrarse contra el piso, lo que hicieron fue crear una sola forma gigantesca, un monstruo negro de casi tres metros de alto que se alzó espeluznante ante él.

Draco jadeó y, lleno de terror, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Aquella figura no era una arpía aunque estaba hecha de ellas. Tenía forma humana aunque cadavérica y encorvada, y parecía vestir túnica y capucha. Además, tenía algo en una mano. ¡Una guadaña enorme de filo desgastado!... Draco volvió a jadear y se cubrió la boca con el puño de su mano derecha para no dejar escapar un grito de miedo.

Aquella cosa era la Muerte en persona. Gigante, oscura y tenebrosa como nada que Draco hubiese visto antes; Voldemort y todos los hombres lobo del mundo daban risa en comparación. En ese momento, Draco apenas podía creer que él hubiese estado a punto de cagarse de miedo la primera vez que había estado ante el Señor Tenebroso... De haber sabido lo que le esperaba, que alguna vez iba a estar frente a frente ante algo tan poderoso y terrorífico como la Muerte misma, Voldemort le habría parecido una broma de mal gusto.

Sin decir nada y conteniéndose de gritar, Draco observó con ojos desorbitados a aquel espectro, quien meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como un cachorro curioso mientras ¿miraba? hacia Draco, aunque éste no estaba completamente seguro de que lo estuviese viendo, en primer lugar, porque se suponía que traía la Capa puesta y ésta lo escondía de la Muerte, ¿qué no? Y en segundo lugar, porque, por más que Draco observaba la supuesta cara de aquella cosa, no le encontraba nada parecido a unos ojos, ni le distinguía una cara; debajo de la capucha sólo era oscuridad y algo que, se supondría, dejaba adivinar la forma de una calavera si esforzabas un poco la vista.

Draco miró la mano que sostenía la guadaña y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo: eran sólo huesos. Tuvo tanto miedo que las rodillas le flaquearon; sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas, que iba a desfallecer y a caer hasta el suelo. Luchó por serenarse y dominar sus emociones mientras, para su horror, la Muerte se acercaba más a él como buscándolo, la tela hecha jirones de su túnica ondeándose con el mismo escalofriante movimiento que la tela del Velo. Debido a su cercanía, Draco pudo percibir que desprendía un fuerte aroma a carne pútrida, pudo sentir tanto frío como si de pronto se hubiera enterrado de cuerpo completo en un bloque de hielo.

Abrió la boca, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. El miedo le había cerrado la garganta, le había paralizado las cuerdas vocales. Joder, iba a morirse y a darle más penas a su madre y todo para nada.

No. No podía permitirlo. Iba a salir vivo de ahí costara lo que costara.

Pensando en su madre, en que ella lo esperaba, fue como se dio valor. Carraspeó y emitió un ronco y bajo jadeo, todavía peleando por encontrar su perdida capacidad de hablar con propiedad:

—Bu-buenas noches, su majestad.

No tenía idea de cómo tendría que dirigirse a la señora Muerte en persona, pero le parecía que entre más respetuoso fuera el trato, mayores probabilidades tendría de ganar. La Muerte, al escucharlo hablar, retrocedió en un movimiento suave y dijo, aunque, más que hablar, Draco creyó estar escuchándola dentro de su mente, como un pensamiento ajeno de voz helada y siseante resonando en su cerebro:

—¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿POR QUÉ PUEDO PERCIBIRTE PERO NO CONTEMPLARTE? ¿ME PERTENECES?

Draco sintió su valor renovarse un poco ante la prueba de que la Muerte, al menos, no podía verlo debajo de la Capa y que, además, parecía desconcertada de encontrárselo así. Esa valentía restaurada lo ayudó a hablar con más seguridad.

—Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Usted no puede verme porque tengo encima su Capa de Invisibilidad. Y no… No le pertenezco. No todavía.

La Muerte, aparentemente furiosa, se irguió como si se estirara en toda su estatura y la tela de su túnica pareció abarcar metros enteros a su alrededor. Gritó con enojo, abrió los brazos y le lanzó a Draco un golpe con su guadaña, fallando por poco, pasándole por encima de la cabeza. Draco trató de no amedrentarse: tenía puesta la Capa, debía tener fe que no iba a fallarle. La Muerte no podía matarlo con ella puesta, y ella tendría que saberlo.

—¡TODOS LOS ABATIDOS, TODOS LOS CAÍDOS QUE ATRAVIESAN EL VELO SON MÍOS! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TÚ NO PERTENEZCAS A ESTE MUNDO SI YA ESTÁS INTRAMUROS? ¡EXPLÍCATE, DRACO MALFOY!

La voz de la Muerte resonaba tan atronadoramente dentro de la cabeza de Draco que ésta comenzó a dolerle. El chico abandonó su necesidad de llevarse las manos a las orejas en un inútil intento de acallar aquellos gritos que le erizaban la piel y, en vez de eso, las elevó como si deseara que la Muerte viera, a través de la Capa, los otros dos objetos que él llevaba consigo.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, afirmando su voz, intentando sonar poderoso y seguro de él mismo—, Draco Malfoy, soy el poseedor de los tres regalos que, hace mucho tiempo atrás, su majestad le obsequió a tres magos en alguna parte del mundo de los vivos. Esta Capa que traigo puesta, además de una Piedra capaz de invocar a los seres queridos ya muertos, y una Varita extremadamente poderosa que su majestad elaboró con madera de saúco. Ser el dueño absoluto de estos tres objetos me aleja del poder de su majestad, de su dominio… Lo que quiero decir es que nunca moriré, y usted lo sabe bien.

Se silenció y esperó a ver el efecto causado por sus palabras. Vio a la Muerte quedarse callada mientras observaba (o parecía observar) el punto donde Draco estaba de pie. Muy alto y no tan lejos, las arpías continuaban volando en círculos, como si esperaran una orden de su amo para atacar.

Pasaron los segundos, que en aquel sitio terrorífico se sentían eternos, y la Muerte no parecía dispuesta a decir nada. Así que Draco decidió ir al grano y soltó a bocajarro:

—Hay un alma humana en su dominio y otra a punto de entrar en él. Me interesa que la primera regrese y que la segunda no entre, al menos no esta vez. Vengo a negociar con su majestad para obtener la vida y la salud de estos dos magos a cambio de lo que ella desea y le pertenece.

La Muerte volvió a erguirse en toda su horripilante estatura y Draco se sintió más pequeño e indefenso que nunca antes. Aferró la Varita con fuerza. Sintió, en el fondo de su mente, risitas de burla emitidas por aquella impactante entidad.

La Muerte meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—LO QUE A MÍ PERTENECE, MÍO SE QUEDA —gritó en la cabeza de Draco—. SÉ A QUIENES TE REFIERES. TU PADRE Y TU AMOR. PERO MÍOS SON, DRACO MALFOY. Y TÚ LO SERÁS PORQUE, TE LO VATICINO, LOS TRES OBJETOS NO SERÁN SIEMPRE TUYOS, UN DÍA NO MUY LEJANO LOS EXTRAVIARÁS. Y YO SABRÉ ESPERAR.

Draco sabía que ella tenía razón, además, no era como si realmente le interesara vivir para siempre: simplemente se lo había dicho para alardear.

—Oh su majestad —continuó hablando con arrogancia, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente—, por más que usted no se muestre interesada, sé que es su más profundo deseo tener en su poder lo que siempre suyo fue. Y estos objetos lo son. He venido a dárselos, a entregarle la Varita y la Piedra en una muestra de sumisión y respeto. Lo único que le pido a cambio son dos almas cuya falta no empobrecerá su vasto dominio y que además retornarán a usted más adelante, cuando sus vidas finalicen de manera natural.

Con eso, Draco se arrodilló enfrente a la Muerte y extendió los brazos, presentándole las ofrendas. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, esperó.

—NO ES SUFICIENTE —bramó la Muerte—. SI HAY ALGO DE ESTO QUE ME INTERESARA RECUPERAR, SERÍA LA CAPA QUE VISTES Y QUE TE MANTIENE FUERA DE MI MORTAL ALCANCE, DRACO MALFOY.

Draco maldijo entre dientes. Había sospechado que sería la Capa el objeto más preciado para la Muerte pero justamente eso era algo que no quería ofrecerle, tanto porque le pertenecía a Harry como porque la necesitaba para no morir ahí y poder regresar por el Arco. Presentía, estaba casi seguro, de que, si se la quitaba ahí dentro, perecería en el acto.

No dijo nada durante unos momentos, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando discernir qué decirle a la Muerte para convencerla de aceptar. Miró a la multitud de arpías dispuestas a matarlo a la primera oportunidad y, por alguna razón, recordó a su padre asesinando a una docena de duendes para salvar la vida de su madre. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió. El labio le tembló mientras se armaba de valor para ofrecer semejante promesa, pero la vida de Harry y la de su padre eran mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa más.

Además, no era como si su propia alma no estuviera condenada ya.

—Hay algo más que puedo ofrendar… —comenzó a hablar con tono tembloroso. Se puso de pie, hizo una pausa y carraspeó, intentando componerse el ánimo—. Puedo ofrecerle a su majestad algo mucho mejor y más cuantioso que sólo dos almas —dijo y se atrevió a mirar a la Muerte a la cara. Pudo ver un par de brillos maliciosos en color naranja en las cuencas negras y profundas y se estremeció en medio de un escalofrío. La Muerte estaba interesada. Draco pasó saliva y formuló su propuesta, confiando en que ésta aceptaría—: Puedo... Puedo ofrecerle a su majestad más almas, otras almas... Almas que yo mismo puedo darle en cuanto salga de aquí. El número que usted proponga con tal de que libere a las dos que yo deseo...

La Muerte pareció cavilarlo un poco y Draco comenzó a hiperventilar, horrorizándose al caer en cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de ofrecer: convertirse en un asesino a sangre fría a cambio de las vidas de Harry y su padre... Sabía que el primero jamás se lo perdonaría y quizá él mismo tampoco podría perdonarse, pero… ¿qué más podía hacer?

No obstante, la Muerte se carcajeó y hasta echó la cabeza para atrás como para poner énfasis en su burla.

—ES UNA OFERTA TENTADORA, DRACO MALFOY, PORQUE ENTRE MÁS ALMAS ENTRAN A MI REINO, MÁS PODEROSA SOY. PERO NO. CREO QUE PREFIERO DARTE UNA LECCIÓN DE VIDA: DEBES APRENDER A NO APEGARTE DE ESTE MODO TAN VICIOSO A OTROS SERES MORTALES. DEBERÁS DEJARLOS MARCHAR Y PROSEGUIR CON LO TUYO. ADEMÁS... —dijo, bajando la voz e inclinándose hacia Draco. Éste tuvo que arrugar la nariz para soportar el aroma a putrefacción—. EL ALMA DE HARRY POTTER ES ESPECIAL, PURA Y PODEROSA. LA DESEO PARA MÍ FERVIENTEMENTE YA QUE TENDRÍA QUE HABER SIDO MÍA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS —finalizó y se rió con gran sorna justo frente a su cara.

Draco vio todo rojo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando: él ofreciéndole a aquella cabrona tantos regalos y ella rechazándolos sólo por el capricho de hacerlo sufrir y por regodearse de poseer el alma del niño-que-vivió. Comenzó a respirar con agitación y apretó los puños, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Darse por vencido y regresar por donde había entrado así sin más? ¿Sin Harry, sin esperanza para Lucius?

En medio de su enojo, sin percatarse de lo que hacía, comenzó a darle vueltas a la Piedra de la Resurrección en su adolorida mano izquierda. Apretó la Varita de Saúco con fuerza y la sintió responder a su magia y furia: la Varita desprendió chispas blancas que atravesaron la Capa y provocaron que la Muerte dejara de reír. Incrédulo y cada vez más desesperado, Draco dio un paso hacia ella y se notó a él mismo incrementando su tamaño hasta casi igualar al de la Muerte. No entendía por qué o cómo era posible, pero él comenzó a estirarse de alguna manera sobrenatural, a crecer, quizá de manera metafórica, pero eso lo ayudó a sentirse más fuerte y más mágico. En aquel sitio donde las leyes de la física no parecían mandar, cualquier cosa era posible, y creer en eso lo hizo sentirse aún todavía con más poder. La Muerte lo observó y se puso en guardia, alistando su guadaña para soltarle un golpe a la menor provocación…

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry de pronto con voz angustiada—. ¿Qué haces?

Sobresaltado, Draco giró los ojos hacia donde había provenido esa voz y vio el alma de Harry, de aspecto nebuloso y grisáceo, apareciendo junto a él. Draco sólo lo observó de reojo durante un instante y no le respondió; no quería que la presencia del chico que amaba lo distrajera de sentir aquella furia que, aparentemente, estaba provocando que su poder mágico creciera de un modo que incluso parecía hacer titubear a la Muerte misma.

Siguió girando la Piedra en su mano a toda velocidad, ahora de manera consciente, para ver qué más podía pasar. Pronto, no era sólo Harry Potter el único espectro que estaba ahí acompañándolo... Draco vio aparecer a sus cuatro abuelos: los estirados Malfoy y los arrogantes Black; e inmediatamente después, a todos sus tíos fallecidos que podía recordar, incluyendo a Sirius Black, quien observó a Draco con ojos enormes e incrédulos. Draco, durante unos breves segundos, también lo miró a él. Jamás había tenido tiempo ni ocasión de convivir con el que había sido primo de su madre, por eso le sorprendió sobremanera que la Piedra considerara al animago como un "ser querido" para Draco… Aunque, después de Sirius Black, comenzaron a aparecerse espectros de gente que Draco no había visto en su vida ni tenía idea de quienes podían ser, pero sospechó que seguramente se trataría de todos sus antepasados si es que la ligera semejanza que tenían todos ellos significaba algo.

Conforme aquella multitud de almas invocadas se hacía más y más grande, Harry y otros de los más cercanos, de los que habían aparecido primero, se acercaron más a él y Draco pudo sentir el modo en que le brindaban calor y lo protegían del gélido viento. En pocos segundos y debido a que él no dejaba de hacer girar la Piedra en su mano, el sitio estuvo poblado por al menos un centenar de fantasmas de magos y brujas, quizá, todos parientes de Draco en algún grado.

Levantó los ojos hacia arriba y se percató, con alegría, de que las arpías habían huido ante la presencia de aquellas cálidas almas. Aquello pareció no agradarle a la Muerte. Draco observó, fascinado, cómo ella intentaba alejarse de Draco y de su ejército fantasmal, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Además, si los ojos de Draco no lo engañaban, también estaba seguro de que la Muerte estaba disminuyendo de tamaño. Entonces, en un golpe de inspiración, Draco creyó comprender por qué: la Muerte le había dicho apenas unos momentos antes que las almas bajo su comando le daban poder… Quizá, cuando Draco las invocaba con la Piedra, las almas salían durante ese tiempo del reino de la Muerte y, con ello, dejaban de compartir su energía vital con su majestad.

Sonriendo feroz, Draco dio varios pasos hacia ella, amedrentándola, todavía moviendo la Piedra, convocando más y más fantasmas de las personas que habían sido alguna vez, en algún momento de la historia, parte de su ascendencia, rodeándose de ellos y debilitando a la Muerte misma.

—¡Seguiré así hasta el infinito, hasta llegar al primero de mis antepasados, hasta que quedes tan débil que pueda acabar contigo con un solo hechizo convocado con la varita que tú misma creaste! —le gritó Draco, atreviéndose a tutearla y abalanzándose sobre ella. Realmente no estaba en sus planes "matar" a la Muerte (no quería ni pensar en las implicaciones de eso), pero no había viajado hasta ahí para retirarse con las manos vacías. Era ya una cuestión de dignidad, de no dejarse ganar.

La Muerte negó con la cabeza y abrió los brazos, suplicando. Ambos sabían que ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo pues, mientras Draco tuviese la Capa puesta, no podía atacarlo.

—¡DE ACUERDO, DRACO MALFOY! HAS GANADO. ¡BASTA YA! —le pidió.

Draco, jadeando con emoción, dejó de mover la Piedra pero no la soltó. Los espíritus convocados continuaron a su lado, resguardándolo. Algunos le dirigían palabras de ánimo, otros, frases llenas de la satisfacción y el honor que sentían al ver un descendiente de ellos pelear contra semejante contrincante. Harry era quien más cerca estaba de él y, aunque no decía palabra, observaba a Draco con ojos asombrados y, el chico quería creer, llenos de amor y orgullo. Draco tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejarse dominar por sus emociones: era impactante estar rodeado de toda la gente que había sido parte de su familia aún antes de que él hubiese nacido y que le afirmaran que estaba haciendo honor a sus apellidos.

—¡Date cuenta de que yo soy tu amo y señor, Muerte! —bramó Draco, envalentonado y fanfarrón, fingiendo una soberbia que en realidad no sentía, diciendo cosas que en verdad no creía, pero sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa—. ¡Si no quieres que acabe con tu reino, concédeme lo que originalmente vine a pedirte! El alma de Harry Potter y la salud de Lucius Malfoy. —Notó a Harry mirarlo con intensidad y un aire de reproche, pero Draco lo ignoró. Ya tendrían tiempo de pelearse y discutir si es que conseguían salir ambos de ahí. Entonces, el fantasma de Sirius Black se movió hasta pararse a un lado de Harry y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a modo de silenciosa y cariñosa despedida, y el corazón de Draco se llenó de pesar. Sabía que ese hombre había sido como un padre para Harry. Miró de nuevo hacia la Muerte y declaró—: Y como compensación por todo el tiempo que nos hemos hecho perder mutuamente, te propongo un último canje: la Capa, cuando yo ya no la necesite, por otra de las almas que están aquí.

La Muerte parecía más y más débil a cada momento.

—¡FINALIZA CON ESTO ENSEGUIDA Y TE LO CONCEDERÉ!

Draco echó una última mirada hacia donde Harry y Sirius Black estaban parados viéndolo y, con el alma llena de miedo e incertidumbre, sin estar seguro si acaso podría volver a verlos allá afuera al otro lado del Velo, arrojó la Piedra y la Varita por debajo de la Capa hasta los pies de la Muerte.

Todos los espíritus invocados por Draco desaparecieron de inmediato, y el frío y viento helado invadieron de nuevo el lugar.

Draco, horrorizado, sintiéndose indefenso, abandonado y muy solitario, observó a la Muerte tomar la Varita y la Piedra del suelo. Entonces, la Muerte creció ante él y se le quedó viendo con expresión indescifrable.

Draco pasó saliva y esperó, preguntándose si acaso la Muerte en verdad iría a cumplir su palabra y lo dejaría marcharse de ahí así de triunfante con las tres almas que había ganado en aquel insólito y bravucón combate.

* * *

Ginny suspiró por enésima vez mientras volvía a revisar su pequeño y viejo reloj de pulsera: ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Draco había entrado a la Cámara de la Muerte y el chico seguía sin dar señales de vida. Ginny ya tenía rato que había comenzado a preocuparse; no dejaba de pensar en que Draco les había indicado que, si demoraba algunas horas y no salía, fueran a buscar ayuda. ¿A cuántas horas, con exactitud, se había referido? ¿Sería buena idea abrir la puerta y mirar qué estaba pasando ahí adentro de la Cámara de la Muerte...? ¿Pero, y si, al abrir la puerta, interrumpían su ritual mágico o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo para "revivir" a Harry, y ellas arruinaban todo?

Era difícil tomar una decisión así, pensaba la chica pelirroja mientras se arremolinaba e intentaba encontrar un poco de comodidad ahí donde ella y Astoria se habían sentado a esperar, justo sobre el helado piso de piedra de la Sala Circular del Departamento de Misterios. Apoyadas de espalda contra el muro, las dos chicas habían estado charlando de cualquier tema que les había venido a la mente hasta que Astoria finalmente se había rendido al cansancio y al aburrimiento y se había quedado dormida justo ahí, tal cual como estaban sentadas, con la cabeza rubia apoyada sobre el hombro de Ginny.

No era como si a Ginny le molestara estar así con tan simpática y bonita chica, pensaba sonriendo mucho. Nunca, allá en Hogwarts, cuando había visto a las hermanas Greengrass en los pasillos del colegio y en el Gran Comedor, se habría imaginado que la menor de ellas resultaría ser alguien tan agradable y accesible y que sería así de sencillo entablar amistad con ella. Siempre las había evitado simplemente porque eran de Slytherin; un error común de prejuicio del que fue consciente en el instante en que se hizo amiga de Draco allá en Grimmauld Place, pero, especialmente, cuando descubrió, con gran asombro, que Harry estaba enamorado de él.

Y hablando de ellos dos… Ginny torció el cuello lo mejor que pudo hacerlo sin moverse mucho para no despertar a Astoria y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde Draco había desaparecido.

Hacía más de una hora.

El corazón le latía más deprisa cada vez que pensaba en Draco haciendo quién sabe qué cosas y en los tipos de riesgo que estaría corriendo, sin mencionar lo muchísimo que emocionaba a Ginny la mera idea de que Harry pudiera retornar sano y salvo con todos ellos. Eran sentimientos contradictorios pues, a la vez que temía por Draco si es que acaso algo salía mal, no podía evitar sentirse optimista ante la perspectiva de que todo saliera bien. ¿En verdad sería posible que Harry pudiera volver a la vida? A Ginny le costaba hacerse ilusiones, ya había llorado tanto durante las últimas horas...

Pero, ya había pasado más de una hora, diablos, pensaba mientras volvía a ver su reloj. Justo estaba decidiendo esperar solamente unos quince minutos más, cuando la puerta que conducía al corredor principal se abrió con un gran golpe.

El estrépito despertó a Astoria y las hizo brincar a ambas. En el dintel de la puerta recién abierta estaban, no sólo el guardia que habían engañado para entrar, sino otros dos acompañándolo, y los tres parecían bastante furibundos y preocupados. Miraron a las chicas con gran enojo como si estuvieran cometiendo el peor de los delitos sólo por estar ahí sentadas.

—¡Señoritas primas de Draco Malfoy! —gritó el guardia libidinoso que más temprano había caído como un bobo ante los encantos de Astoria—. ¡Lo que me dijeron allá arriba es falso! ¡Malfoy no tenía ninguna cita con los inefables, ya lo hemos constatado! ¿Así que se creen muy listas, eh? ¿Qué se imaginan que están haciendo aquí? ¿Piensan que esto es zona de acampada o qué?

—Jerrin… —lo interrumpió otro de los guardias mientras miraba a todos lados y usaba su varita con la punta lanzando un rayo de luz como si fuera una lámpara sorda—. ¿No dijiste que eran dos chicas y un chico? ¿Dónde está él?

El tal Jerrin abrió mucho los ojos, pegó un gritito y se llevó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

—¡Estará perdido en alguna de las salas! ¡Con lo peligrosas que son! ¿Saben de quién se trata? ¡No es cualquier chico, es el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, el mago que recientemente mató en persona a Quien-Ustedes-Ya-Saben!

El tercero de los guardias, uno muy bajito y pasado de peso, también gritó.

—¿No será que habrá venido a robar secretos o armas para convertirse en el siguiente gran mago oscuro? Después de todo, ya lo saben… Los Malfoy no tienen muy buena reputación que digamos...

Ahora los tres gritaron al unísono y, mientras aquellos guardias perdían el tiempo sacando conclusiones absurdas y poniéndose histéricos, Ginny y Astoria se pusieron de pie lo más discretamente que pudieron. Se miraron a los ojos, poniéndose de acuerdo. ¿Podrían sacar las varitas, abrirse paso entre ellos y escapar sin ser capturadas?, parecían preguntarse con la mirada, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza y le susurró a Astoria:

—Ya ha pasado más de una hora desde que Draco entró ahí. Creo que… creo que es tiempo de comenzar a creer que algo salió mal y pedir ayuda, tal como él nos dijo que hiciéramos.

Astoria abrió los ojos con miedo y Ginny sintió una punzada de tristeza pues imaginó que la chica estaba tan enamorada de Draco que temía por su vida. Durante todo el rato que habían estado conversando, Ginny no se había atrevido a mencionarle la "relación" existente entre Draco y Harry pues sabía que esa chica era la prometida designada por los señores Malfoy para casarlo, así que se había cuidado de no soltar ninguna información al respecto. Por otra parte, Ginny ni siquiera había querido pensar en que a Draco le pasaría algo malo… Su mayor temor hasta ese momento, si era sincera, había sido que Draco saliera de la Sala de la Muerte anunciando que no había podido hacer nada por revivir a Harry.

Los tres guardias se abalanzaron hacia ellas apuntándoles con las varitas.

—¿En dónde está Draco Malfoy? —les gritaron en la cara.

Ginny y Astoria levantaron las manos indicando su rendición y ambas respondieron:

—¡En la Cámara de la Muerte!

—Se metió ahí a realizar una investigación con el Arco… ¡un deber escolar para Hogwarts! —agregó Astoria y Ginny la miró. Esa era una buena excusa, si es que acaso se la creían—. Pero hace más de una hora que está adentro y tenemos miedo de que algo le haya pasado. ¿Podrían ustedes entrar a ver?

Los tres guardias se miraron entre ellos y titubearon. Se distrajeron tanto por lo dicho por Astoria que, incluso, bajaron las varitas. Era evidente que la sola posibilidad de entrar a esa Cámara les ponía los pelos de punta.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir uno—. Yo considero que deberíamos avisar a los inefables para que ellos se encarguen. Tendría que haber alguno de guardia ahora mismo, ¿no?

—El protocolo claramente señala que nosotros no podemos entrar a ninguna de estas cámaras…

—¿Y si voy arriba a mandar una lechuza para informar a nuestro superior…?

Ginny y Astoria volvieron a intercambiar otra mirada, esta vez de incredulidad. Pero, ¡vaya manga de cobardes! Ginny estaba a punto de gritarles algo para exigirles ayuda, cuando tuvo una idea mejor. Se separó de su recién estrenada amiga y los tres guardias, corrió hasta quedar en medio de la sala circular, y gritó:

—¡Cámara de la Muerte!

Y a pesar de los "¡No, no, espera, niña, no sabes lo que haces!" de los guardias, una de las puertas se abrió y Ginny y Astoria entraron corriendo.

A los guardias no les quedó más remedio que seguirlas de inmediato; entraron a tropel con las varitas en alto y, al igual que las chicas, se quedaron congelados apenas al pasar la puerta porque Draco no se veía por ningún lado y además, justo ante ellos, el Velo estaba moviéndose como si una persona invisible estuviera atravesándolo en ese preciso instante.

—¡Draco! —gritaron ambas chicas al creer que Draco estaba cayendo a través del Arco.

Pero no. Con gran alivio, Ginny se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba cayendo hacia dentro, sino exactamente lo contrario. Se dio cuenta de eso porque, ante la estupefacción de ella y de todos los demás, un bulto invisible pareció caer cuan largo y pesado era justo a un lado del Arco, produciendo un ruido sordo y levantando una gran nube de polvo. Astoria corrió hacia el sitio y Ginny, a pesar de que los guardias trataron de retenerla, la siguió enseguida. Llegaron ante ese  _algo_  invisible y, raudamente, ambas chicas lo toquetearon intentando destaparlo.

—¡Draco, Draco!

—¿Eres tú? ¡Draco, responde!

Ginny consiguió agarrar un buen puño de algo que se sentía igual a la tela de la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry y, entonces, jaló de ella.

Draco estaba tirado debajo y, aunque parecía exhausto, asustado y no decía palabra, se veía muy vivo. Abrió mucho los ojos y miró a las chicas con una expresión que era mezcla de terror y alivio. Estaba sumamente pálido y, si la poca luminosidad del sitio no engañaba a los ojos de las chicas, un largo mechón del cabello de Draco que le caía sobre la frente se había vuelto totalmente blanco.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Astoria con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—¿En serio te metiste DENTRO DE ESA COSA? ¿CÓMO NO TE MORISTE, DRACO MALFOY? —le berreó Ginny mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, lo sacudía y comenzaba a enojarse con ganas. Ahora entendía a su pobre madre cada vez que uno de sus hermanos o ella misma hacían una trastada que los ponía en riesgo.

—La… la ca… —comenzó a balbucear Draco a duras penas: se notaba que tenía la boca seca y le costaba hablar. Aparte de fatigado y pasmado, se veía desesperado. Comenzó a retorcerse y a tantear a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo—. La-la capa. Ne-necesito... la capa —pudo decir finalmente.

Ginny la tenía aferrada en una mano. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los tres guardias acercándose a ellos con las varitas en ristre, como si los chicos fueran monstruos peligrosos y pudieran atacarlos en cualquier momento.

—Aquí está, Draco —le dijo Ginny en voz baja, poniéndosela encima. Draco la tomó y Ginny vio que las manos le temblaban violentamente—. Oh por Dios, en serio, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué intentaste meterte en el Arco?

Ginny no se atrevía a preguntarle por Harry, aunque, ya que éste no se veía por ningún lado, resultaba bastante obvio que el ritual había fallado. No obstante, intentó no entristecerse por eso y alegrarse de que, al menos, Draco parecía estar, si no totalmente bien, al menos entero y a salvo. Le estaba costando procesar la idea de que Draco se hubiese metido a través del Velo y ahora estuviese ahí con los vivos de nuevo. Si él había podido salir, ¿por qué Sirius no?

Draco miró a Ginny durante un segundo, como dándole las gracias, y, entonces, se dio un brusco giro hacia un lado para zafarse del agarre de las dos chicas. Con una velocidad sorprendente para tratarse de alguien que se veía tan débil, Draco se incorporó hasta quedar a gatas y se arrastró de nuevo hacia el Velo. Ante el horror de las chicas y a pesar de los gritos de los guardias que le indicaban que se quedara quieto o le dispararían una maldición, Draco se abalanzó hacia la tela eternamente ondeante del Velo y metió, a través de ella, la mano con la que sujetaba su Capa.

Astoria soltó un grito de alarma cuando una fuerza invisible pareció comenzar a succionar a Draco hacia el interior del Arco. Las dos chicas, sin dudar ni un segundo, se lanzaron hacia él y, aterradas, lo sujetaron fuertemente. Para su fortuna, los guardias del Ministerio parecieron reaccionar y corrieron en su ayuda. Así, entre los cinco, tiraron de Draco hasta que el chico consiguió sacar el brazo y la mano que había metido y pareció estar de nuevo a salvo. Distraídamente, Ginny notó que ya no tenía la Capa: la había dejado caer al otro lado del Velo.

Uno de los guardias gritó algo acerca de ir a pedir ayuda médica y salió corriendo de ahí. Los otros dos apuntaron sus varitas hacia Draco y le ordenaron que se quedara quieto o ahora sí lo aturdirían sin pensárselo. Ginny los quitó de en medio y de nuevo tomó a Draco de los hombros para obligarlo a verla a los ojos.

—¡Pero bueno, Draco Malfoy! ¡Ya estuvo bien de tratar de meterte ahí! —le gritó Ginny, quien no comprendía una mierda qué era lo que Draco estaba tratando de hacer. Ciertamente, el chico parecía mucho más que trastornado. Seguro que la muerte de Harry lo había dañado tanto que ahora tenía un instinto suicida a flor de piel y, si algo le pasaba, Ginny nunca se lo perdonaría porque…

Ginny interrumpió la línea de su pensamiento porque notó que todos los demás estaban embelesados mirando fijo hacia el Velo. Ella, que le estaba dando la espalda al Arco y no se había dado cuenta de que pasara algo, se giró de prisa y vio con asombro que el Velo estaba brillando en azul y, de nuevo, como cuando Draco había salido, se estaba agitando enérgicamente como a merced de un fuerte viento. Entonces, para gran asombro de todos los presentes, otra persona, alguien vestido con ropa oscura y una chaqueta de terciopelo marrón, salió por el Arco y cayó justo a un lado de donde Draco todavía estaba recostado.

Ginny miró de quién se trataba y dejó escapar un grito que era tantas cosas a la vez: una muestra de miedo y de desconcierto, pero también, una abrumadora e intensa alegría porque aquella persona, increíblemente, estaba bastante viva.

—¡Sirius! ¡Oigan, es Sirius Black! —les gritó a los guardias y a Astoria, quienes sólo miraban aterrorizados al recién caído del Velo como si fuera portador de una enfermedad mortal y pudiera contagiarlos—. ¡Él lleva perdido ahí dentro casi dos años! ¡Dios mío, Sirius, ¿cómo es posible?! ¡Creímos que estabas muerto!

Sirius se veía tan cansado e incapaz de moverse y de hablar como el mismo Draco, pero se removía, se agitaba y apretaba los ojos como si la escasa luz reinante en la Cámara lo encandilara. Ginny se le lanzó encima y lo tocó por todos lados para comprobar que era él, que estaba bien, que no era sólo una alucinación. Sirius abrió los ojos lo mejor que pudo y la observó. Le dedicó una sonrisita torcida y susurró:

—Ginny Weasley, la hija de Arthur y Molly, ¿cierto? —preguntó el mago y Ginny asintió, soltando un sollozo—. Pero si eras una niña cuando te vi por última vez. ¿Dos años, dices? Con razón ahora te veo convertida en toda una bruja hecha y derecha. Me da gusto… me da gusto estar de vuelta. Lunático... ¿Lunático está bien? ¿Y Harry?

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no se atrevió a responder nada. Se giró hacia Draco. Astoria lo tenía envuelto entre sus brazos con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Draco, no obstante, sólo tenía ojos para Sirius. Éste giró la cabeza sobre el suelo y miró al chico Malfoy con un gesto que encerraba una gran expresión de cariño y agradecimiento.

—Los dos se encuentran bien —masculló Draco con esfuerzo y Astoria y Ginny no se atrevieron a contradecirlo—. El profesor Lupin se encuentra bien, y Harry... Ahora estoy seguro de que Harry también.

A Sirius le brillaron los ojos con alegría: una expresión que pareció iluminar su rostro demacrado y cansado. Astoria y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada sin comprender por qué Draco decía eso. Como fuera, aquel pequeño diálogo con su tío pareció ser la señal que Draco estaba esperando para rendirse, ya que, después de observar a Sirius durante unos segundos como para cerciorarse que de veras era él y estaba vivo, suspiró, cerró los ojos y, al igual que en aquella ocasión en la que venció a Voldemort, volvió a caer en los hondos y clementes brazos de un desvanecimiento.

* * *

En esa ocasión, contrariamente a la anterior, Draco durmió profundamente sin sueños de ningún tipo.

Y cuando finalmente consiguió abrirse paso a través de las brumas del agotamiento mental y físico, despertó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró exactamente en la misma posición sobre su cama, con el cuerpo ladeado y la cara girada hacia la ventana que daba a los amplios jardines de la mansión.

Lo único que difería esa vez, era la hora: por la tenue luz azulada que traspasaba los cristales de su ventana y por la ausencia total de ruido, Draco pudo constatar que era muy temprano en la mañana. ¿Ahora cuánto tiempo se habría quedado desmayado?

Con trabajos, se removió y se levantó hasta quedar sentado sobre su cama. De nuevo estaba vestido con su pijama y, de nuevo, estaba alguien sentado en la misma butaca que la vez anterior había ocupado Astoria. Draco entrecerró los ojos y observó a su cuidador, pero le fue imposible distinguir quién era la persona sentada ahí: apenas estaba amaneciendo y el cuarto todavía estaba demasiado oscuro; la poca luz que entraba no era suficiente y Draco sólo alcanzaba a vislumbrar un bulto envuelto en una manta acurrucado en postura fetal encima del mullido asiento.

A Draco le dio un vuelco muy doloroso dentro del pecho cuando presintió que, igual que el día anterior, esa vez también era Astoria y no cualquier otra persona más. Trató de no sentirse decepcionado y malagradecido con ella, especialmente después de lo mucho que esa chica y Ginny le habían ayudado cuando… Un momento, ¿aquella incursión al Ministerio había sucedido de verdad o solamente se había tratado de un sueño?

Draco se rascó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que le dolía muchísimo. Trató de pensar y entonces recordó  _todo_  lo que había pasado durante los días anteriores, especialmente el sacrificio de Harry para salvarlo a él, a su padre a las puertas de la muerte y... ¿Su reciente e improbable aventura en el reinado mortal al otro lado del Velo? Draco resopló con burla, casi mofándose de él mismo por creer que su supuesto enfrentamiento con la señora Muerte había sido real. Su renuncia a las tres reliquias. El intercambio.

Y Sirius Black.

¡Había visto vivo a Sirius Black! ¿Cierto o falso?

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo inverosímil e imposible que resultaba todo eso; tanto, que comenzó a dudar de que en verdad hubiese pasado. Tenía que haber sido sólo su imaginación, quizá el resultado de algún estado febril en el que había caído durante esa noche. Sumamente angustiado, comenzó a respirar con agitación, cada vez más convencido de que todo eso no era factible sino exactamente todo lo contrario, que sólo había estado teniendo pesadillas culpa del dolor por la pérdida de Harry; cayendo en cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo y que justamente ese era el día en que tendría que ir al Valle de Godric a decirle adiós para siempre porque iban a enterrar su cuerpo en la misma tumba donde reposaban sus padres.

—¡No! —exclamó con el corazón hecho añicos, con el alma desgarrada, experimentando un dolor y un vacío tan grandes que eran físicos y sabiendo que no iba a poder soportarlo sin derrumbarse. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos, los cuales, aun en contra de su voluntad, habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas abundantes y ardientes—. ¡No, Harry, no! —repitió con voz quebrada.

—¿Draco?

Draco dejó de sollozar al instante y se destapó los ojos, observando a la persona que estaba sentada en la butaca junto a la chimenea y que ahora se estaba moviendo, evidentemente despierta a causa de su llanto. ¿Quién era?, volvió a preguntarse Draco, sabiendo que no podía ser Astoria, ni Ginny, ni su madre, puesto que la voz con la que le había hablado no era la de una mujer sino la de un chico. Draco miró fijo hacia el sitio donde esa persona anónima se removía y se quitaba la manta de encima, todavía demasiado en penumbras como para distinguir nada.

El chico que estaba acompañándolo se puso de pie y la manta que lo había estado cubriendo cayó suavemente hasta el suelo, produciendo un ruido leve y susurrante que llenó el repentino silencio en el que se habían quedado los dos. A lo lejos, en los jardines y en los bosques, las aves comenzaban a emitir sus cantos saludando al amanecer.

Draco admiró, con los ojos cada vez más desorbitados, aquella figura más o menos de su misma estatura y complexión que llevaba el cabello increíblemente alborotado y parado en punta por todos lados.

Jadeó y abrió la boca.

No se atrevía a creerlo, no se atrevía a formular la pregunta.

Pero, pero...

—Draco… —volvió a decir  _él_  en voz baja, cariñosa e íntima; justo al mismo tiempo que recorría a grandes pasos la distancia que separaba la butaca de la cama y se ponía justo enfrente de Draco.

Y Draco no tuvo más remedio que creérselo porque eso no era un sueño, no podía serlo.

— _¡Harry...!_  —dejó escapar entonces con el más lastimero y desgarrado de los tonos de voz, con toda la incrédula esperanza y atónita felicidad que de pronto lo estaba embargando al comprobar que sí, que era  _él_ , que era Harry, que Harry estaba ahí de pie ante él, vivo, vivo,  _vivo_ —… ¡Harry! —volvió a gritar y, de un salto, se levantó de la cama y abrazó al otro chico quien, oh por Merlín y toda su gloria, se sentía maravillosamente cálido, firme y lleno de vitalidad. No podía dejar de llorar pero ahora por una causa totalmente diferente—. ¡Harry, Harry, por amor a Salazar, estás bien, estás bien, oh dios mío...!

Harry comenzó a llorar también y apretó a Draco entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza y ganas que ambos chicos se desequilibraron y cayeron de lado sobre la cama. Draco no aflojó su agarre: apretó a Harry lo más que su débil condición se lo permitía para terminar de convencerse de que era él en efecto, de que todo aquel incidente en el departamento de Misterios con Ginny, Astoria, Sirius Black y la Muerte sí había sucedido de verdad y no había sido sólo un sueño; de que había conseguido intercambiar las tres reliquias por la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que ahora, a partir de ese momento en adelante, todo estaría bien.

No habría funeral, no habría entierro.

El corazón se le hinchó con tanta dicha que creía que iba a estallarle. Sollozó y acarició a Harry de la cara, del pelo, brusco pero amoroso, incapaz de soltarlo por miedo a perderlo.

Harry lo empujó hasta colocarlo acostado boca arriba sobre la cama y él se posicionó suavemente encima de él, a horcajadas, una pierna a cada lado. El sol salió de pronto por el horizonte y sus primeros rayos, tibios y sonrosados, inundaron el cuarto de Draco, ocasionando que el cabello de Harry resplandeciera como si estuviera hecho de fuego. Una aureola lo rodeó, iluminándolo, y Draco soltó risitas histéricas al comprobar, ahora con los ojos, que sí era él.

_Era él._

—Harry —volvió a decir, materialmente incapaz de dejar de llorar y de reír.

Levantó las manos y le cubrió las mejillas, un tanto descuidadamente porque la izquierda todavía le dolía, usando los pulgares para limpiarle las lágrimas que caían raudas. Harry se le quedó viendo con una ternura infinita que costaba creer que fuera real. Sin decir palabra, Harry acarició con adoración, lenta y temblorosamente, la mejilla izquierda de Draco por donde corría la cicatriz espantosa que Voldemort le había dejado, y, luego, con las dos manos, pasó los dedos entre su cabello como peinándolo.

—Eres jodidamente insensato, irresponsable, grandísimo cabrón imprudente —murmuraba Harry entre lágrimas sin dejar de acariciar a Draco ni de observarlo intensamente como si pudiera bebérselo con la mirada—… jodidamente increíble. Increíble.  _Eres increíble,_ ya te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? —Soltó una risita y lloró más—. Tengo súper bien merecido esto: estar enamorado con toda el alma y sin remedio de un hijo de puta muchísimo más necio de lo que yo mismo soy.

Draco estuvo a punto de, no sabía de qué, si de llorar más o de reírse a carcajadas, pero entonces Harry zanjó la cuestión por él cuando se dejó caer suavemente sobre su cuerpo y cubrió su boca con la suya, dándole entonces un beso terriblemente ansiado, desesperado y hambriento.

Draco cerró los ojos empapados y, presintiendo que iba a explotar de felicidad, correspondió de idéntica y precisa manera aquel añorado beso.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic no termina aquí, todavía falta un poco más! Les agradezco tanto sus lecturas y comentarios, y les pido perdón por la demora, tuve unos líos en casa que me impidieron tener calma y tiempo para escribir.
> 
> Espero que les siga gustando y me acompañen en la recta final de esta historia porque aún nos queda algo que contar. ¡Gracias!


	24. Despertares

**Capítulo 24. Despertares**

Todavía sin fuerzas para levantarse del suelo polvoriento donde estaba tirado, Sirius tuvo que conformarse con observar a su alrededor y, especialmente, observar con el mayor detenimiento que le fue posible, al chico Malfoy. A ese chico de cabello platinado idéntico al de Lucius, mago con quien Sirius había estado peleando la noche en que cayó por el Velo; el chico que era su sobrino por parte de su prima Narcisa y, a pesar de eso, a quien Sirius apenas sí había visto en persona quizá un par de veces solamente durante toda su vida.

El chico Malfoy le correspondió la mirada durante un leve momento; tenía los ojos grises cargados de un significado que Sirius no comprendía. Entonces, el muchacho perdió el conocimiento y se quedó desmayado entre los brazos de una joven bruja rubia.

Desorientado, adolorido y muy cansado, Sirius intentó entender qué era lo que le había pasado. Dos años habían transcurrido desde que había caído en el Velo, según había escuchado que Ginny Weasley decía.

Dos años... ¿Sería posible?

Casi no recordaba nada. Por alguna razón que no podía explicarse, tenía una vaga idea de que, si había conseguido salir, era gracias a Draco Malfoy, pero aparte de eso no conseguía acordarse de cómo había sido su tiempo preso ahí.

Pensando en eso, en que quizá era una bendición no recordar nada, Sirius continuó observando la escena mientras dos guardias del Ministerio se acercaban al chico Malfoy como para cerciorarse de que en verdad estuviera inconsciente. Casi al mismo tiempo, por una de las puertas de la Cámara, entró otro guardia seguido por varios magos y brujas que vestían el uniforme de sanadores de San Mungo. El guardia recién llegado reparó en Sirius y pegó un grito de susto.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese hombre aquí? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿No estaba muerto desde hace años? —gritó cada vez más histérico mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

Sirius frunció el ceño y, discretamente, se tanteó la chaqueta. Sonrió feroz cuando sintió su varita guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. Sí. Ahora recordaba bien. Recordaba que, al caer a través del Velo por culpa de un hechizo que le había lanzado su querida prima Bellatrix, ciertamente él llevaba su varita en la mano. Era increíble, pero ahí estaba, todavía la tenía con él después de todo el tiempo que había pasado perdido dentro del Arco.

La chica Weasley se interpuso entre Sirius y el guardia que le apuntaba. La muchacha, quien había crecido bastante y se había puesto muchísimo más guapa, parecía resplandecer, y no por lo rojo de su cabello, sino porque estaba realmente enojada. A Sirius le recordó totalmente a Molly y no pudo evitar soltar una risita entre dientes que sólo asustó más al guardia.

—¡Es Sirius Black, señor! —le gritó Ginny al vigilante—. ¡Es una víctima indefensa, ¿y a usted no se le ocurre otra cosa mejor que amenazarlo con su arma?!

—Ella dice la verdad, Jerrin... —agregó otro de los guardias mientras se acercaba y empujaba la mano de Jerrin para que bajara la varita—. El chico Malfoy metió algo a través del Velo y luego el señor Sirius Black salió de él. Recuerda que ya no es un prófugo de la justicia. Cornelius Fudge lo liberó de todo cargo criminal cuando todavía era el Ministro de Magia.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. Oh, ¿así que eso había pasado? Bueno, al menos ya no tendría que esconderse como un perro sarnoso en su casa de Grimmauld Place, pensó sonriendo. Ahora sí podría pasearse por donde le diera la gana y sería un verdadero tutor para Harry. Sintiéndose inmensamente aliviado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el suelo de piedra. Era libre.  _Por fin_. Iba a costarle asimilar aquella realidad.

Se sintió repentinamente tan dichoso, que dejó de importarle que los guardias (e incluso Ginny) continuaran mirándolo como si fuera un muerto caminando, como si en verdad creyeran que era algo peor que un fantasma, como si en cualquier momento fuera a levantarse a atacarlos; todo esto mientras, a un par de metros, los sanadores que habían entrado a tropel atendían al chico Malfoy quien continuaba desmayado.

—¿Se siente bien, señor Black? —preguntó el guardia que lo había defendido—. ¿Quiere ser atendido por los sanadores? ¿Hay algo... algo en lo que podamos ayudarlo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba las manos en el piso y luchaba por levantarse. Se sentía todavía débil, pero percibía que recuperaba las fuerzas minuto a minuto.

—Estoy bien —gruñó—. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y ver a mi familia.

—¿Su... su familia? —repitió el guardia como si no entendiera a quiénes se refería. Sirius no respondió, y de cualquier forma no habría podido porque, de pronto, la chica que estaba con Draco Malfoy comenzó a pedir ayuda a gritos:

—¡Ginny, Ginny! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quieren llevarse a Draco a San Mungo y no entienden razones!

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos con susto y se giró hacia Sirius. Le ayudó a levantarse mientras le decía a toda prisa:

—Sirius, han pasado mil cosas durante tu ausencia, pero la más urgente que necesitas saber es que fue Draco quien ha conseguido acabar finalmente con Voldemort. Y justamente por eso, él se encontraría en peligro en San Mungo ya que todavía hay muchos mortífagos fugitivos. Seguramente más de uno estaría encantado de buscar venganza haciéndole daño. ¡Ayúdanos, por favor! ¡No dejes que se lo lleven a ese hospital!

Sirius miró a Ginny con incredulidad durante algunos segundos. Para empezar, ¿Voldemort ya no existía más? Bueno, esa también era una noticia excelente. Sirius albergó la rápida esperanza de que alguien le hubiese hecho el favor al mundo de matar también a Quejicus. Pero lo que no cuadraba era la otra pizca de información. ¿El chico Malfoy era quien había acabado con Voldemort? ¿No Harry? Y además, ¿los Malfoy no eran mortífagos de la calaña más fiel? ¿Cómo era posible que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy fuera el exterminador de ese a quien su padre idolatraba? Sirius abrió la boca para hacer mil preguntas, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el sitio ni el momento. Así que sólo le cuestionó a la chica:

—¿Estás segura? ¿Draco está de nuestro lado?

Ginny asintió; la súplica brillando en sus ojos castaños.

—¡Sí! Incluso pertenece a la Orden del Fénix. ¡Ha vivido durante meses en tu casa!

Sirius asintió también, creyéndole. Si él mismo había renegado de su familia siendo un adolescente, era completamente posible que el chico Malfoy hubiese hecho algo similar.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, yo te creo. Ya me encargo de esto. ¡Un momento! —les gritó entonces con voz ronca a los sanadores que ya estaban tratando de hechizar a Draco para levitarlo y llevárselo consigo—. ¡Él no puede ir a un hospital público, eso pone su integridad en riesgo! Con los poderes legales que se me confieren por ser su tío, no autorizo ningún traslado que no sea directo a su casa. —Miró a Ginny después de decir eso último, como para confirmar, y la chica asintió—. Sí, a su casa. A la Mansión Malfoy. Ahí es el único sitio donde estará a salvo. Así que, si me hacen el favor...

* * *

Narcisa no podía creerlo cuando aquel milagro sucedió. Ella no era ninguna tonta: podría haber tenido toda la fe del mundo y haber creído en las palabras de consuelo que Draco le había brindado, pero también era muy capaz de leer la actitud y el comportamiento de los sanadores que la acompañaban esa noche en el cuarto de Lucius, y se daba cuenta de que todos ellos estaban esperando por el peor de los desenlaces.

Apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea de que quizá esa sería la madrugada en la que quedaría viuda, cuando Lucius despertó intempestivamente de su lánguido sueño con tanta energía que incluso se sentó sobre la cama, sacándoles a todos los presentes el susto de sus vidas. Se veía sumamente sobresaltado pero bastante sano, como si no hubiese pasado nada y sólo hubiera estado echándose una larga siesta. Después de unos segundos de desconcierto y ante la estupefacción de Narcisa, los sanadores que lo atendían se le echaron encima para revisarlo, hacerle preguntas y revisar sus signos vitales.

Todo estaba bien, todo estaba perfecto. Lucius presentaba una salud inmejorable; quizá incluso mejor que antes de que el Lord invadiera su hogar y lo convirtiera en su cuartel.

Después de un largo rato, finalmente Narcisa pudo acercarse hasta Lucius a través de un hueco dejado por los sanadores que intentaban encontrar una explicación razonable para aquel milagro. La mujer se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo y le narró, entre sollozos y en voz muy bajita para que nadie más pudiera escuchar, lo que había pasado después de que él se hubiese sacrificado allá en el bosque para hacer de su hijo el heredero del señorío Malfoy.

A Lucius no pareció sorprenderle el hecho de que hubiese sido Draco quien finalmente matara tanto al Señor Oscuro como a Bella. No parecía en absoluto feliz por las noticias, pero tampoco se veía sorprendido. Cuando Narcisa le contó lo del patronus de Draco defendiéndolo de una maldición mortal, Lucius no dijo nada pero frunció mucho el ceño, evidentemente contrariado.

Narcisa terminó su relato y ambos cónyuges se quedaron en silencio durante muchos minutos mientras, a su alrededor, los sanadores continuaban con lo suyo; cada uno presa de sus propias cavilaciones, aunque Narcisa presentía cuáles serían las de su esposo: podía apostar su mano derecha que a Lucius le afectaba sobremanera todas aquellas desgracias a las que había expuesto a Draco, y que se lamentaba y arrepentía profundamente de ello. Que ahora los miembros de la familia Malfoy, y especialmente Draco, fuesen considerados como héroes dentro de la comunidad mágica, no cambiaría jamás todo lo que habían tenido que vivir dentro de su propia casa y mucho menos le quitaría a Draco el estigma de haberse visto obligado a cometer asesinatos.

Narcisa, con el corazón destrozado, derramó algunas lágrimas en absoluto silencio sin atreverse siquiera a reprocharle a su marido ninguno de los errores cometidos. El hombre ya tendría suficiente con su propia consciencia. Además, a partir de ese momento, todo tendría que estar bien. Les quedaba el resto de su existencia como la familia unida que eran para sanar juntos y salir adelante, o al menos eso era lo que ella intentaba creer.

Después de muchos minutos sin decir nada, Lucius preguntó con voz ronca y cansada:

—¿Y qué sucedió con Potter?

A Narcisa sí le descolocó un poco que Lucius se interesara por quien, ella sabía muy bien, sentía tanto desprecio.

—Harry Potter murió, ¿no lo recuerdas? El Lord lo asesinó. Eso pasó antes de que tú perdieras el conocimiento. De hecho, el muchacho se sacrificó por Draco. Se interpuso entre él y...

Lucius agitó una mano para interrumpirla y asintió con inmenso fastidio, como si se odiara por preguntar aquello y odiara todavía más que Narcisa le estuviese recordando que Potter, de entre toda la gente, había dado su vida para salvar la de su hijo.

—Sí, sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Lo que estoy preguntándote es: ¿sigue muerto? ¿O es que acaso el muy cabrón se ha librado milagrosamente igual como cuando era un renacuajo?

A Narcisa le extrañó la pregunta.

—Hasta donde yo tengo conocimiento... —respondió con lentitud—, continúa muerto. Incluso...

Se interrumpió y frunció un poco el ceño mientras meditaba en lo que le diría a Lucius a continuación. Sabía que a su marido no iba a gustarle nada enterarse de que tenían el cuerpo de Harry Potter velándolo ahí en su propia casa. Abrió la boca para continuar hablando, pero no pudo decir más porque, de pronto, se aparecieron varios elfos ahí en el cuarto frente a ellos, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y anunciando que varios magos y brujas se encontraban en la puerta principal intentando ingresar a la mansión, y que traían con ellos al señorito Draco, inconsciente y herido.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que Narcisa se pusiese de pie de inmediato. Lucius intentó imitarla para acompañarla, pero los sanadores no permitieron que abandonara la cama, así que, a regañadientes, tuvo que quedarse mientras Narcisa corría a la planta baja para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo  _ahora_  con su hijo, quien parecía incapaz de dejar de meterse en problemas y ponerse en peligro de muerte.

Escoltada por casi todos los elfos de la casa, Narcisa finalmente terminó de bajar las escaleras y llegó hasta el recibidor. Ahí, ante la puerta principal abierta de par en par, estaban dos elfos impidiéndole la entrada a varias personas que Narcisa no alcanzaba a distinguir quiénes eran en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Llegó hasta donde se estaba suscitando semejante alboroto y se quedó boquiabierta al comprobar que se trataba de Astoria Greengrass y Ginny Weasley. Las chicas iban acompañadas de algunos sanadores de San Mungo, quienes, con ayuda de sus varitas mágicas, levitaban a un desmayado Draco.

Narcisa los observó a todos durante unos segundos, abrió mucho la boca y comenzó a gritar al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia donde Draco yacía suspendido con magia:

—Pero, ¡niñas! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Que no estaban dentro de la mansión? ¿Y qué le han hecho a Draco? ¿Por qué está así?

—Creemos que sólo se encuentra exhausto por el agotamiento físico y mágico, madame —respondió uno de los sanadores. Narcisa le tocó el cuello a Draco y, con gran alivio, constató que tenía pulso regular y que se sentía tibio—. Lo hemos revisado escrupulosamente y sólo parece eso. Quisimos trasladarlo a San Mungo, pero su tío nos lo ha impedido alegando que el joven Malfoy estaría en peligro por su estatus de salvador del mundo mágico.

Narcisa miró fijamente al sanador.

—¿Tío? ¿De cuál tío me está usted hablando? —preguntó ella y, por toda respuesta, un hombre de cabello largo y enmarañado, vestido con ropas llenas de polvo, dio un paso delante, saliendo de las penumbras de la entrada principal. Narcisa se le quedó viendo atónita, barriéndolo con la mirada de arriba abajo, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Sirius Black? —jadeó—. Pe-pero, ¿cómo es posible?

Sirius Black, el primo a quien tenía siglos sin ver y que además se suponía había muerto hacía un par de años, se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. Narcisa tuvo que reconocer que, a pesar de lo cansado y acabado que se veía el mago, éste continuaba siendo igual de guapo como cuando era joven y despreocupado.

—No tengo idea, pero creo que todo ha sido obra y gracia de tu hijo, Cissy —murmuró Sirius—. Algo hizo el chico, no me preguntes qué, pero el muy cabrón, digno hijo de una Black, me sacó de ese maldito Arco del demonio a donde Bellatrix me había empujado. Y aquí estoy. Gracias a él.

Narcisa abrió mucho los ojos y pensó, detenidamente y con rapidez, tratando de entender qué era lo que había pasado, lo que Draco habría tenido que hacer para revivir a un supuesto muerto. Observó a todos los presentes: a los sanadores y a las dos brujas amigas de su hijo, y especialmente, observó a Sirius Black. Aparentemente, Draco no se cansaba de continuar realizando actos heroicos al por mayor.

Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él cuando despertase.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, pero te agradezco que no hayas dejado que se lo llevaran a San Mungo. Estará mejor atendido y más seguro aquí —dijo ella, retrocediendo para permitirles el paso—. Astoria, si eres tan amable, conduce a estas buenas personas al cuarto de Draco para que lo dejen en su cama. —La chica Greengrass asintió y así lo hizo, y Narcisa les dio las gracias a los sanadores al tiempo que pasaban junto a ella. Algunos elfos los acompañaron para vigilarlos.

Finalmente, Narcisa se quedó en la puerta a solas con la chica Weasley y Sirius Black, quienes parecían no decidirse a entrar a la mansión. Narcisa los miró con gesto enfadado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué esperan para entrar? Están en su casa, lo saben, ¿no? Ginny, creo que sería conveniente llevar a Sirius a un cuarto de huéspedes para que se recueste, al menos en lo que amanece. Me encargaré de que le lleven alimentos y de que los sanadores lo revisen por si presenta cualquier problema de salud. ¿Estás de acuerdo, primo?

Sirius le regaló a Narcisa una sonrisa tan sincera que ella se sintió transportada a los lejanos tiempos de su juventud donde ellos dos eran, más que primos, verdaderos amigos y cómplices de aventuras.

—Gracias, Cissy —dijo él y ella también le sonrió.

Estuvo a punto de decirle "Tenemos tanto que celebrar", pero entonces recordó que Harry Potter, quien justamente era el ahijado de Sirius, yacía muerto en una de las recámaras de la segunda planta. Apretó los labios y muy a tiempo se guardó su impertinente comentario.

Dejó que Sirius se adelantara y entonces se acercó a Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Ginny, ¿Sirius ya sabe que Potter ha fallecido y que será enterrado mañana? —le preguntó en un susurro. Ginny la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero todavía no se lo diga —le pidió Ginny—. Primero necesito cerciorarme de algo.

Y sin darle tiempo a más, la chica Weasley entró corriendo a la casa y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama. El movimiento lo hizo marearse; unas náuseas increíbles lo invadieron y tuvo que levantarse urgentemente. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor: estaba en un cuarto muy grande y elegante que no conocía, y Hermione, Ron y Neville estaban al pie de la cama mirándolo con expresiones de horror en la cara.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —les preguntó con algo que fue más como un graznido que un tono de voz normal.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione soltó un grito de susto y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Ron la abrazó sin dejar de mirar a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, y Neville, pálido y mudo, señaló con el dedo hacia una puerta que estaba en el muro de su derecha.

Harry corrió hasta ahí y, justo a tiempo, vació en la taza del inodoro todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Se sentía terrible, como si hubiese estado muy enfermo o hubiera recibido una paliza descomunal. Su adolorido cuerpo le recordaba a aquellas ocasiones en las que Dudley y su pandilla lo habían usado como saco de boxeo y lo dejaban tan mal que al otro día casi no podía ni caminar.

No obstante, cuando hubo terminado de vomitar, Harry se sintió marginalmente mejor. Jadeando y sudando frío, se sentó en el suelo helado junto al inodoro para recuperarse y fue cuando pudo prestar atención al drama que tenía lugar afuera del ornamentado baño en el que se encontraba: Hermione lloraba a gritos, Ron trataba de calmarla a ratos y luego gritaba también preguntando qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando y, nada sorprendentemente, Neville era quien parecía tener la cabeza más fría.

—¡¿Creen que si realmente se tratara de un  _inferius_ , estaría ahí vomitando en el baño?! —gritó Neville de pronto, quizá con la esperanza de acallar a Hermione quien no dejaba de berrear "No entiendo, no entiendo, no entiendo qué está pasando aquí"—. Yo tampoco entiendo, Hermione, pero lo que sí creo es que, de algún modo que ignoramos, Harry ha conseguido volver a nosotros. ¡Cosas más increíbles han pasado, tendríamos que haber estado esperado algo así! ¿No lo creen?

Harry, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, se tomó su tiempo mientras se ponía de pie frente al lavamanos, abría el grifo y se echaba agua en la cara. Se enjuagó la boca para lavarse el sabor amargo del vómito y entonces levantó el rostro para mirarse al espejo. No podía verse bien porque no traía sus anteojos puestos, pero la imagen borrosa que le devolvía el espejo no parecía la de un muerto en vida. Se veía bastante repuesto: un tanto despeinado, con golpes y cortadas en la cara, pero muy vivo y hasta sonrojado. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba vestido con una túnica de mago mucho más formal que cualquier cosa que él hubiese elegido ponerse. De hecho... De hecho, parecía algo que perfectamente podía pertenecerle a Draco.

 _Draco._  El corazón le dio un vuelco de preocupación. ¿En dónde estaba Draco? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Harry se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar.

Invadido por la urgencia de saber, Harry salió del baño, silenciando a Ron, Hermione y Neville de inmediato. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron de pie mirándose con expresión atónita. Harry se rascó la nuca, los miró entrecerrando los ojos y carraspeó. Entonces dijo:

—Lo último que supe fue que todos nosotros estábamos en medio de una batalla contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos en el bosque junto a la casa de Draco... —Abrió mucho los ojos cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir con facilidad—. ¡Draco y yo estábamos solos frente a Voldemort! Y no recuerdo más... ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Se encuentra bien? —Durante unos segundos, nadie le respondió nada y Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico—. ¡Chicos, contesten, por favor, ¿está Draco bien?! ¿En dónde está?

Hermione tartamudeó:

—Dra-Draco está muy bien, Harry, deja de angustiarte. Él... Él está con Ginny, creo. En alguna parte de la casa. Ginny fue con él para... Um. Para... La verdad es que no sabemos para qué.

Harry miró a su alrededor, apretando los labios y suprimiendo la punzada de celos que sentía siempre que Ginny estaba cerca de Draco. Intentó pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Estamos en la Mansión Malfoy? —Sus amigos asintieron—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿He estado desmayado todo este rato? ¿Qué sucedió con Voldemort? Por favor, ¡alguien deme mis gafas que no veo una mierda y estoy comenzando a desesperarme!

Vio a Ron moverse hacia la mesita junto a la cama y tomar algo de ahí. Sin dejar de observarlo con ojos pasmados, Ron le entregó sus gafas en la mano.

—Harry... —preguntó Ron—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿De verdad eres tú?

—¡Qué pregunta, Ron, claro que soy yo! —exclamó Harry con impaciencia. Se colocó las gafas y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigos estaban vestidos de luto y que tenían en el rostro todas las huellas de haber estado llorando con ganas, quizá durante horas completas. Harry, sorprendido, los miró durante algunos segundos, luego volvió a mirar la ropa que él mismo traía puesta y, finalmente, miró hacia la cama donde había estado acostado. Había dos floreros encima de cada mesita a los lados de la cama, cada uno con un gran ramo de lirios blancos. Parecía el escenario perfecto para el velatorio de un muerto.

Harry arqueó las cejas, atando cabos y comenzando a comprender qué era lo que había estado pasando ahí.

—Oh —murmuró.

—Exacto, "oh" —dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

—¿No... no recuerdas nada, Harry? Me refiero a lo que te pasó después de que salvaste a Draco de una maldición asesina de Voldemort —cuestionó Hermione, quien ya se veía menos asustada y quien ahora tenía en la cara la expresión de curiosidad académica que solía poner cuando necesitaba enterarse de las causas científicas o mágicas de algún suceso aparentemente fantástico.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, recordando que, en efecto, Voldemort había lanzado un  _Avada Kedavra_  hacia Draco y él, por supuesto, se había colocado justo en medio. Después de eso, su mente estaba en blanco.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo nada a partir de entonces. Oh —volvió a decir, comprendiendo. Miró a sus amigos—. ¿De verdad _me morí_? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí de nuevo, entonces?

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir más, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe. Los cuatro chicos se giraron para ver quién era.

Ginny, también vestida de negro pero despeinada y llena de polvo, entró como tromba al cuarto, sonrojada y respirando con agitación. Miró a Harry y no pareció sorprenderse demasiado de verlo de pie, vivito y coleando.

—¡Harry! ¡Oh dios, lo sabía! ¡Draco, el grandísimo cabrón, realmente lo consiguió! —gritó la pelirroja y se le echó encima para abrazarlo. Harry, torpe y tambaleante, correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose estúpidamente reconfortado de que Ginny estuviera ahí con ellos y no en algún rincón de la mansión a solas con Draco.

—Creo que ya sé quién nos va a explicar cómo es que Harry ha regresado del reino de los difuntos —murmuró Ron, mirando a Hermione y a Neville con significación mientras que Harry casi moría aplastado por el peso de la pelirroja, quien no dejaba de llorar de alegría mientras lo apretujaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Hermione suspiró profundamente; su cara tenía una curiosa mezcla de orgullo, alivio y estupefacción.

—Fue Draco, obviamente —dijo ella en voz baja, pero Harry alcanzó a escucharla con claridad—. Creo sospechar cómo lo hizo y con qué lo hizo. No puedo creer que algo así realmente haya sido posible. Necesito un relato extremadamente detallado de su parte.

—Oh Harry, ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE QUÉ ES LO QUE HA PASADO Y LO QUE DRACO HA HECHO! —gritaba Ginny sin hacerles caso a los otros—. ¡Te vas a morir de la felicidad!

Harry se separó de Ginny y no pudo evitar verse contagiado de su alegría aunque no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—Preferiría no morirme más, muchas gracias —dijo en tono de broma, arrancando risitas nerviosas entre sus amigos—. Realmente lo único que quiero saber es si Draco está bien. ¿Lo está?

Ginny asintió.

—Está bien —dijo ella, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que evitaba verlo a los ojos, como si estuviese ocultando algo—. Está... No sé si dormido o desmayado, pero lo acaban de subir a su cuarto y los sanadores ya lo están revisando —explicó ella y Harry abrió la boca para interrumpir, asustado. Pero Ginny continuó hablando—: El punto es que hizo  _algo_  que lo agotó, aparentemente, pero está bien, ¡te lo juro, Harry! Tú mismo podrás constatarlo dentro de un rato. —Ella volvió a agitarse, los ojos le brillaron con felicidad y hasta dio unos brinquitos en su sitio—. ¡Es que no van a creer lo que hizo, el muy cabrón! —les dijo a todos en el cuarto—. Se van a ir de espaldas cuando se los cuente. Especialmente cuando sepan  _a quién_  más ha traído de regreso aparte de Harry.

Hermione, Ron y Neville lucían tan desconcertados e ignorantes como el mismo Harry, así que éste abrió la boca para preguntarle a Ginny de qué demonios estaba hablando, cuando la chica lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo del cuarto, arrastrándolo junto con ella. Los otros tres los siguieron de cerca.

Ginny los llevó a otro cuarto que no quedaba lejos de donde estaban. La puerta estaba abierta y había sanadores alrededor de la única cama, por lo que Harry, al asomarse, no pudo ver quién era el enfermo al que atendían. Pensando que se trataba de Draco, entró enseguida y caminó directo hacia ahí.

—¡Oh por Merlín, pero si es Harry Potter! —exclamó uno de los sanadores en cuanto lo vio.

Otro sanador soltó un grito muy agudo y dejó caer una bandeja llena de botellas con pociones que llevaba en las manos.

—¡Pero si lo habíamos revisado y claramente no presentaba signos vitales! —gritó, retrocediendo aterrorizado.

—Seguramente un típico caso de catalepsia ocasionada por una maldición mal conjurada. ¡Qué montón de ineptos son todos ustedes! —agregó otra sanadora que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a Harry y continuaba con lo suyo como si nada.

Harry los ignoró completamente a todos ellos, pues había llegado hasta el borde de la cama, quedándose congelado y pasmado cuando vio quién era la persona que reposaba ahí.

No era Draco.

Era Sirius.

Sirius, vestido con la misma ropa con la que había caído al Velo y luciendo exactamente idéntico, como si aquel fatídico momento hubiese acontecido apenas el día anterior y no hacía dos largos años. Sirius, con el mismo pelo largo y desordenado, los mismos ojos grises resplandeciendo llenos de vida y mirando a Harry con inmenso cariño, su misma sonrisa torcida, elegante, burlesca, hermosa.

Harry abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sirius agitó las manos para quitarse bruscamente a los sanadores de encima y, entonces, sentado como estaba en la cama, abrió los brazos hacia Harry.

Éste corrió hasta él, se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó como si su vida misma dependiera de la fuerza de aquel gesto. No podía creerlo, no podía, pero... tenía que ser verdad. Sirius se sentía sólido y real, e incluso su risa, atronadora como ladrido de perro, resonó en la oreja de Harry y sí, tuvo que creerlo.

—¡Sirius! —gritó, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y si aquello en verdad era obra de Draco Malfoy... Harry no sabía qué haría pues toda una vida no le bastaría para demostrarle su amor y agradecimiento a quien, por lo visto, no se cansaba de brindarle lo mejor y de llevarle la más pura felicidad a su existencia.

Y así, pensando en Draco mientras se aferraba a Sirius, inundado por la dicha, Harry se quedó bastante rato abrazado de su padrino, no queriendo soltarlo, temiendo que si lo hacía volvería a desvanecerse de su vida. Sirius le acarició el pelo con una de sus manazas mientras le susurraba palabras reconfortantes al oído, entre ellas diciéndole que ahora era un hombre libre y que, finalmente, podrían vivir juntos como la familia que eran.

Sonriendo mucho y con los ojos empapados, Harry se separó de Sirius y le escudriñó el rostro, poniendo las manos encima de cada mejilla y asombrándose al sentir su piel cálida y el tacto espinoso de su barba de varios días. A su alrededor, sus amigos se abrazaban y lloriqueaban, y los sanadores los miraban un tanto extrañados pero guardando su distancia.

Hermione y Ron también se acercaron a Sirius a abrazarlo. Neville, quien en realidad no conocía a Sirius de casi nada, se quedó rezagado pero su sonrisa indicaba que compartía la alegría del momento. Hermione lloraba a lágrima viva.

—Oh Sirius —dijo ella—. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos has hecho falta!

—No es que me queje, pe-pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Primero yo y ahora tú? —preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que "primero tú"? —quiso saber Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, es que Harry también había estirado la pata —respondió Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Apenas hace un rato "revivió" así nada más sin decir ¡agua va!, haciendo que todos nos cagáramos en los calzones de la sorpresa. Imagina esta escena: estábamos velándolo y de repente se levanta y corre a vomitar al baño. ¡Pensamos que se había convertido en un puto  _inferius!_  —añadió mirando a Harry con supuesto enojo, pero el cariño y el alivio que sentía no dejaban de resplandecer en sus ojos azules.

A Harry le enterneció sobremanera el modo en que Ron le decía, sin decirle, que se alegraba de tenerlo de vuelta así les hubiese sacado el susto de sus vidas.

—¿Lo siento? —le dijo, sonriendo mucho. Luego miró a Sirius de nuevo, quien lo observaba angustiado—. Estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes. Aparentemente, Voldemort me lanzó otro  _Avada Kedavra_ y pues, me morí... pero luego pasó algo y estoy de nuevo aquí. ¿Sería lo mismo que te ha traído de vuelta a ti?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—¿Probablemente?

—Yo estoy casi segura de que ha sido por el mismo motivo —dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos y luciendo muy satisfecha de ella misma—. Ya pueden ir dándome las gracias, eh, que he sido yo quien ha ayudado a Draco a llegar al Ministerio y al Departamento de Misterios.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Draco y tú fueron al Departamento de Misterios? —preguntó con azoro.

—Síp. Y Astoria Greengrass también nos acompañó. Súper simpática la chica, tengo que decirlo.

Harry sintió que se le retorcían las tripas. Genial, Draco saliendo de excursión acompañado exclusivamente de su ex novia y de su prometida mientras el bobo de él estaba jugando a hacerse el muerto, ¿qué podía salir mal de eso?

Y hablando de Draco... Harry se debatía entre salir corriendo de ahí a buscarlo o quedarse a escuchar a Sirius hablar. Intentó calmarse al recordar que Ginny le había asegurado que Draco estaba bien y que sólo necesitaba descansar.

—Hablando de mi caso en particular —comenzó a explicar Sirius, interrumpiendo las estúpidas elucubraciones de Harry provocadas por los celos—, parece ser que el chico Malfoy hizo algo en el Arco que ha conseguido sacarme de vuelta. No sé detalles —dijo, interrumpiendo a Hermione cuando ésta comenzó a acribillarlo con preguntas—, tendrán que interrogarlo a él. Yo sólo sé que, de pronto, estábamos todos peleando ahí contra una panda de mortífagos, entre ellos, mi prima y el marido de mi otra prima, y luego caí, y luego salí, gracias a algo que hizo el chico. No guardo casi ningún recuerdo del tiempo que pasé ahí, es como... Para mí es como si esos dos años que ustedes dicen que han pasado hubiesen sido sólo dos horas. Tengo que decirlo —agregó—, que Draco me haya rescatado compensa con creces cualquier cosa desagradable que antes yo haya creído acerca de él o de su familia —finalizó, arrugando el gesto como si el mero hecho de pensar en relacionarse amistosamente con los Malfoy le pusiera los pelos de punta—. A excepción de Bella, eh. Respecto a esa, no puedo prometer nada. Es una maldita psicópata.

Harry soltó un suspiro profundo y apretó los puños a sus costados.

—Nadie en su sano juicio podría confraternizar con Bellatrix Lestrange, jamás. Esa bruja está mucho más que loca. Su última hazaña fue torturar a su propio sobrino y luego dejarlo a merced de un hombre lobo. Yo... Yo podría matarla con mis propias manos, con todo gusto del mundo —finalizó con un murmullo que los demás apenas sí alcanzaron a escuchar.

Los otros chicos se miraron entre ellos como si supieran algo que Sirius y Harry no.

—Respecto a Bellatrix... —comenzó a decir Neville—, pasó algo con ella. Y con Voldemort.

—Sí, eso. Hay muchas cosas de las que ustedes dos necesitan enterarse —susurró Ginny y miró significativamente a los demás, arqueando las cejas.

Hermione, quien ya se veía mucho más recuperada emocionalmente hablando, estuvo de acuerdo con Ginny. Les pidió a los pocos sanadores que quedaban que salieran del cuarto y, cuando finalmente se quedaron los chicos a solas con Sirius, comenzaron a contarles a éste y a Harry, con todo lujo de detalles, lo que había sucedido en, la ahora llamada, "Batalla de los Terrenos Malfoy": el sacrificio de Lucius para volver a Draco más poderoso, el duelo de éste contra Voldemort y, finalmente, la ejecución de Bellatrix.

A Harry se le estrujaba más y más el corazón conforme se enteraba de todo lo que Draco había pasado y sufrido. No podía ni comenzar a imaginar lo que sería tener que matar a tu propia tía y de aquella manera; ya ni se diga haberse enfrentado cara a cara con el mismísimo Voldemort y haberse visto obligado a recurrir a un truco de lo más sangriento (literalmente hablando) para poder acabar definitivamente con él. Y todo esto sin hablar de lo que Draco tendría que haber sentido al ver a Harry morir ahí mismo ante sus pies.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose traidor, impotente e inútil por no haber podido estar ahí para ayudarlo. Agachó la cabeza y no hizo ningún comentario.

Al terminar los otros con ese relato, Ginny, por su parte, les narró todo lo que ella sabía acerca de Draco como el poseedor de las Tres Reliquias de la Muerte y su incursión misteriosa dentro del Velo para conseguir regresar a los muertos a la vida.

Harry soltó un jadeo de miedo al caer en cuenta del peligro tan terrible al que Draco se había sometido solamente para rescatarlo a él de la Muerte. Es que, ¿en qué había estado pensando aquel insensato? Ginny, quien seguramente confundió su expresión de terror con una de admiración, se giró hacia él y le dijo:

—Se supone que hizo todo eso por ti, Harry, para resucitarte antes de que te enterraran. Que haya sacado también a Sirius… Bueno, eso fue como un beneficio extra. Pero sé que lo hizo principalmente por ti, eh. ¡Qué suerte tienes, grandísimo pícaro! No tienes idea de lo heroico y generoso que se ha portado Draco desde que pensó que Voldemort te había matado —finalizó ella, dándole una amplia sonrisa a Harry y un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

—Bueno, tengo que reconocer que ya podemos ir nombrando al hurón como un Gryffindor honorario —dijo Ron, medio en tono de burla, medio sonando en serio.

—Uff, ¿bromeas? ¡Odiará ese título! —exclamó Ginny, y Hermione asintió, riendo.

—Por eso mismo —reconoció Ron, acercándose a Harry y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Lo apretó fuerte mientras murmuraba—: Es que, ¡vean todo lo que hizo para traernos a Harry de vuelta! Qué huevos los suyos para meterse a ese jodido Arco. No sé, si esto fue un pago porque yo cuidé a sus padres en la Batalla, considero la deuda mucho más que saldada.

Harry sentía el desagradable nudo en su estómago apretándose cada vez más con cada palabra que escuchaba. Le obsequió a sus amigos una mueca torcida que intentaba ser una sonrisa; si ellos creían que lo que le contaban lo hacía sentirse feliz u orgulloso, no tenían idea de lo equivocados que estaban. Lo único que Harry sentía era vergüenza, pesar y una gran culpa por hacer sido un lastre para Draco en vez de una ayuda efectiva.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, quizá un poco extrañados ante su reacción escasamente entusiasta. La mirada de Sirius era especialmente inquisitiva. Su padrino carraspeó antes de decir:

—¿Hay algo más que necesite saber? Y sí, me refiero particularmente a esta  _amistad_  entre Harry y Draco. ¿Algo que quieran contarme? —preguntaba Sirius, mirando a todos los presentes con inquietud y fingida indignación. Clavó sus cansados pero brillantes ojos grises en Harry, meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo como si finalmente hubiese adivinado y entonces dijo—: Oh no, no, no, no. No me digas eso, Harry. No. Es. Posible. Mira, yo intuía que a ti te iban los magos más que las brujas, incluso hice una apuesta con Lunático que estoy feliz de haber ganado... Pero… ¿Con Draco Malfoy? ¿EN SERIO?

Todos a su alrededor se rieron y Harry, de cierta manera, agradeció que la atención del grupo se desviara hacia la supuesta negación de su padrino por su relación con Draco. Con una sonrisita ladeada, miró a Sirius a los ojos, se encogió de hombros y no respondió. Sirius gimió con exasperación y apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Bueno, no pocos méritos ha hecho el chico para merecerte, tengo que aceptarlo —reconoció Sirius—. Entonces, ¿esto significa que nos emparentaremos con los Malfoy, supongo? —dijo el mago al final, estirando un brazo y poniendo cariñosamente la mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció de inmediato al recordar que lo suyo con Draco no era posible así los dos hubiesen sobrevivido.

—Mm, ¿supongo? —respondió al fin con un hilo de voz, evitando ver a Sirius a los ojos, tragándose todo su dolor y decepción. Se moría de ganas de desahogarse con su padrino y de contarle  _todo_  lo que había pasado con Draco, de cómo se había enamorado de él al punto de dar su vida por el otro sin rechistar; y de esa manera recibir la cariñosa comprensión de Sirius cuando finalmente Harry tuviera que resignarse a terminar su relación con Draco para que éste fuera libre de cumplir sus compromisos familiares como casarse con Astoria Greengrass... Pero ese no era el momento. Ya tendrían tiempo más adelante cuando los dos estuvieran a solas—. Pero hablemos de eso más tarde, ¿te parece? Ahora… Ahora, lo único que necesito es asimilar y creer que tú estás aquí de nuevo y que ya no tenemos a Voldemort amenazando nuestras vidas. ¿No es jodidamente fantástico? —comentó con un falso tono alegre, deseando cambiar de tema.

—Vaya que lo es —susurró Neville mientras todos asentían—. Y también, Harry, es jodidamente fantástico que todos estemos aquí festejando el regreso de ustedes dos en vez de celebrar tu funeral. Y eso me recuerda... ¿Les parece si voy a mandar algunas lechuzas avisando que el entierro se ha cancelado y que, además, tenemos entre nosotros de nuevo a Sirius Black?

Con eso, y después de recibir agradecimientos de todos, Neville salió del cuarto.

Entonces, Sirius se removió en la cama y se aclaró la garganta, nervioso. De pronto Harry supo qué era lo que iba a preguntar y se aterrorizó. ¿Nadie se lo había dicho, verdad?

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde están todos los demás? ¿Tu familia, Ron? ¿Todos están bien? ¿Dumbledore, qué piensa que no se hace presente? Háganme feliz y confírmenme que finalmente Snape estiró la pata, se los suplico. Y... ¿En dónde está Lunático? —preguntó al final con voz temblorosa, y Harry sabía que esa última pregunta era la que más había estado ansiando hacer.

—Afortunadamente, mi familia está toda muy bien —respondió Ron sonriendo resplandeciente—. Ninguna baja que lamentar. Los gemelos han establecido las bases de un negocio millonario y Percy sigue tan idiota como siempre. ¡Ah, y además Bill se casó con Fleur!... Y Hermione y yo ya somos novios —agregó muy engreído, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hermione y ocasionando que la chica brillara en medio de un sonrojo espectacular. Harry sonrió mucho y Ginny hizo un gesto como si vomitara.

—¡Sí, bueno, esas son las noticias agradables, pero también han pasado muchas cosas malas durante estos dos años! —suspiró Hermione con tristeza—. Nosotros, y muchos otros, no hemos podido cursar este año de colegio pues Voldemort se filtró hasta lo más profundo del Ministerio de Magia... Nombraron a Snape director de Hogwarts y... ¡pero él estaba de nuestro lado, era un espía para la Orden, igual que Draco! —agregó rápidamente ante la cara de horror que puso Sirius.

—Tonks, la pobre, sigue enamorada del profesor Lupin. No se resigna a creer que no tiene nada de heterosexual —dijo Ginny con auténtica pena—. En serio, ahora que terminó la guerra, tenemos que presentarle a alguien. ¡Yo quiero bebés metamorfomagos en la familia!

—Ojoloco murió —susurró Harry bajito, recordando aquella noche en la que lo sacaron de la casa de sus tíos—. El mismo Voldemort en persona se encargó de él. También mataron a Hedwig —añadió casi como si hablara solamente para él.

—Hablando de muertes... Dumbledore también fue asesinado.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

—Sí, lo mató el caradura de Snape…

—¿QUÉ?

—Sí, pero, ¡no te alteres, Sirius! Todos ustedes, recuerden que lo hizo porque el mismo Dumbledore se lo pidió, ¡no podemos ser injustos! Prácticamente, fue una orden de Dumbledore para él que no podía desobedecer.

—Sí. Porque, en realidad, Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo y él lo sabía… ¿Recuerdan la maldición del anillo?

—Bah, como sea. Estoy seguro de que el Grasiento lo disfrutó.

—No lo creo. Mira, yo odio a Snape tanto como cualquiera, pero también estoy plenamente convencido de que eso es algo que lo atormentará hasta el último día de su vida.

—Sí, Dumbledore me caía bien, pero hay que reconocer que fue muy egoísta pedirle algo así al profesor Snape...

—Bien merecido, si me preguntas.

—Snape realmente no es tan malo. Piensen en todas las veces que nos ha salvado.

—Eso sí. Ah, y esto… Creo que últimamente al profesor Lupin también le ha dado por pensar que Snape es alguien agradable con quien vale la pena pasar el rato.

Lo último, dicho por Ginny, ocasionó que todos se quedaran callados y miraran a Sirius en espera de su reacción. La situación era delicada, pero quizá los demás, al igual que Harry, creían que era mejor que Sirius se enterara de una vez por todas lo que acontecía entre Snape y Remus.

El punto era que todos sabían bien, aunque se suponía que no era del dominio público, que Sirius y Remus habían estado enamorados el uno del otro (probablemente durante toda su vida), y no sólo eso. Harry sospechaba fuertemente, y no era el único, que ambos magos habían estado en un tipo de relación romántica secreta en el momento en que Sirius había caído por el Velo. Remus, por supuesto, había llorado su muerte como nadie, y le había guardado el luto necesario, pero en algún punto de toda aquella locura que había sido la guerra, aparentemente había encontrado un tipo de consuelo (difícil de creer, pensaba Harry, pero así había sido) en los brazos del imbécil ex profesor de pociones que todos parecían detestar con todo su corazón... menos Remus, precisamente.

Remus tenía esa tendencia idiota a sólo ver lo mejor de la gente, incluyendo a Snape.

—Bu-bueno —tartamudeó Sirius, intentando justificar lo dicho por Ginny y haciendo eco de lo que Harry acababa de pensar—: Lunático siempre ha sido tan buena persona que es incapaz de ver maldad en nadie. Siempre me reñía por pelear con Quejicus.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada desesperada entre ellos. ¿Quién se atrevería a decirle la verdad? Finalmente, todos clavaron su mirada en Harry, como votando unánimemente por él. Harry los miró con enojo y suspiró. Encaró a Sirius, quien lo observaba con gesto de horror.

—Mira, padrino... La verdad es que... Remus... Él-él... —vaciló y tartamudeó, no teniendo puta idea de cómo dar semejante noticia. Pero, ¡si él era el menos sutil de todos ellos! (bueno, quizá sin contar a Ron) ¿Por qué lo habían elegido? Miró hacia Hermione pidiéndole auxilio con los ojos, pero su amiga se hizo la loca mientras fingía que admiraba la decoración de la habitación. Harry suspiró y decidió tomar el graphorn por los cuernos—: Okay, aquí va. La verdad es que Remus está en un tipo de relación con...

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y todos se giraron hacia atrás para ver a los recién llegados. Eran un mago y un elfo.

—Me temo que deberé contradecirte, Potter, porque estás siendo más imbécil que de costumbre. Lupin no está en ningún tipo de relación... Al menos, no en una de naturaleza exclusiva, si son lo suficientemente perspicaces para entender lo que quiero decir —dijo Snape arrastrando la voz y dando grandes zancadas para entrar a la habitación. Dobby, quien lo acompañaba, localizó a Harry con la mirada y se puso a llorar ruidosamente, asustando a Hermione. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con fastidio. Lentamente, pasó junto a Harry y lo miró de arriba abajo con el desprecio que le dedicaba siempre. Luego, miró a Sirius de igual modo—. ¿Bienvenidos a la vida, supongo? Como si no hubiera ya suficientes idiotas en este mundo, me llegó la noticia de que ahora Draco se dedica a importarlos desde el más allá, el muy estúpido.

Sirius, pálido de la rabia, se puso de pie de un salto. Harry no olvidaba que el último encuentro de su padrino con Snape había sido uno bastante violento donde ambos magos casi habían terminado en un duelo de varitas, en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Para Sirius, tendría que sentirse como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, Quejicus? —gritó Sirius con toda razón—. ¡Eres la última persona que quiero volver a ver después de todo lo que he pasado, ¿sabes?! A ver si te largas por donde...

—¡Sirius! ¡Cálmate! —exclamó Harry, caminando hacia su padrino cuando notó que éste comenzaba a buscar su varita dentro de su chaqueta—. ¡Snape podrá ser más desagradable que pus de bubotubérculo, pero es nuestro aliado!

—¡Y es el director de Hogwarts! —añadió Hermione como si con eso se zanjara toda cuestión.

—¡Harry Potter ha vuelto a la vida! —gritó Dobby, quien parecía apenas haber superado su conmoción. Se le echó encima a Harry, abrazándolo a la altura de las rodillas y provocando que casi se cayera de bruces encima de Sirius—. ¡Dobby está sumamente feliz por eso, señor!

—Sí, Dobby... gracias. Yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo —masculló Harry y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza al elfo. Éste lo miró con adoración con sus enormes ojos verdes y, sin decir nada, le entregó un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel estraza. Harry, extrañado pero suponiendo que era algún obsequio (quizá un par dispar de calcetines), lo tomó de buena gana y le sonrió. Se guardó el paquetito en el bolsillo de la elegante túnica que traía puesta y, casi inmediatamente, se olvidó de él.

El pequeño intercambio entre Harry y Dobby pareció enfriar un poco el ambiente caldeado entre los dos magos adultos. Snape suspiró sonoramente y dijo:

—Escucha con atención, Black, si es que tu malhadado genio y escaso intelecto te lo permiten. Sólo he venido a informarte que, si se me diera a escoger, yo también preferiría mantenerme lo más alejado posible de ti y de los de tu calaña... —Miró significativamente a Harry mientras decía eso—. Pero, al mismo tiempo, he de confesarte que espero que sea... sin rencores. Quizá, con el tiempo, si te sientes un poco más sensato, podrías pasar por Hogwarts a tomar el té y charlar conmigo como los magos civilizados que se supone que somos. Aunque, si te soy sincero, preferiría que no lo hicieras —añadió con una sonrisa divertida que era bastante extraña en él. Entonces, hizo una larga pausa dramática donde todos los chicos lo miraban con asombro, mientras Sirius, evidentemente desconcertado, no atinaba a responder nada—. Por otra parte, quiero que te enteres de esto por mi propia boca porque, te lo juro, no estoy nada tentado a sostener un estúpido duelo de magos contigo... qué desperdicio de energía sería. Lupin y yo  _tuvimos que ver_  en tu ausencia, si comprendes lo que quiero decir, pero jamás fue una relación seria. Principalmente porque yo no tengo tiempo para semejantes tonterías y sobre todo porque él... —Snape, para asombro de Harry, pareció vacilar antes de finalizar diciendo con obvia repugnancia—: Bueno, porque él,  _desagradable, absurda e incomprensiblemente_ , siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

El silencio que se asentó en el cuarto entre todos ellos fue tan denso, que Harry creyó que podría dar de manotazos al aire y sería capaz de sentirlo. El chico abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Sirius con susto, esperando su reacción.  _Oh dios mío, que se lo tome a bien, que se lo tome a bien._

Afortunadamente, Snape no se quedó para escuchar nada de lo que Sirius tuviera que decirle. Salió del cuarto, dándose la media vuelta y ondeando su túnica de ese modo tan teatral con el que siempre solía hacerlo, y Dobby, después de despedirse rápidamente de todos, lo siguió a toda prisa.

Sirius parecía haberse quedado catatónico. Inmóvil, tenía los ojos vidriosos clavados en la puerta por donde Snape acababa de salir y su rostro había perdido todo color.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué decir.

—Uh. Supongo que Neville mandó una lechuza a Hogwarts con las noticias —murmuró Ron—. ¡Qué eficiencia!

Hermione lo miró con ojos fulminantes y Ron se encogió en su sitio. Fue Ginny la que le habló:

—Um, ¿Sirius? —Sirius despegó los ojos de la puerta y miró a la chica pelirroja con expresión ausente—. Si te sirve de consuelo, tengo que decirte que lo que dice Snape es verdad. Mira, yo he pasado casi un año encerrada en Grimmauld Place mientras éstos tres andaban en aventuras a las que no me invitaban, y me he dado cuenta de cosas. Entre ellas, que el profesor Lupin pasaba  _casi todo el tiempo ahí,_ encerrado en su cuarto. Realmente,  _realmente,_ casi nunca se veía con Snape. En serio —finalizó con un tono menos convencido porque Sirius sólo se le quedaba viendo sin decir nada. Ginny se removió, inquieta—. Carajo, chicos, ayúdenme —les masculló a los demás.

—¿Sirius? —susurró Hermione con timidez—. Creo que... creo que en este momento, el profesor Lupin se encuentra en la casa de Bill y Fleur porque tuvimos que evacuar Grimmauld Place. ¿Te gustaría...?

No se atrevió a finalizar su pregunta porque Sirius se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño que se ha emberrinchado, se dejó caer de culo sobre la cama, se hundió entre las almohadas y, con el ceño fruncido, tomó una actitud totalmente negativa.

—Si Lunático quisiera verme, ya tendría que haber venido, ¿no crees, Hermione? —respondió con amargura.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Merlín, Sirius, ¿cuántos años tienes, seis? —lo regañó, y Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraron con ojos asombrados—. Si el canalla de Snape se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá sólo para decirte que acepta su derrota y que te deja el campo libre, porque, a pesar de haber estado "muerto" dos años, Remus no te ha olvidado ni ha dejado de quererte, ¿vas a encapricharte de ese modo y perder lo mejor que uno puede tener en la vida?

Sirius se enfurruñó más y gruñó algo que sonó a "Yo no voy a llamarlo, que venga él si quiere".

Harry abrió la boca para continuar intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, cuando se vio interrumpido, de nuevo, por la puerta del cuarto abriéndose de golpe. En esa ocasión se trataba de Neville, pero no venía solo.

Lo acompañaba la familia Weasley en pleno, con excepción de Bill y Fleur: eran el señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Charlie y Percy, quienes entraron corriendo a abrazar a Harry y a Sirius en medio de sonoros llantos, exclamaciones de alegría y gritos de emoción. En medio de todos aquellas muestras de cariño y felicidad, Harry pudo vislumbrar a los padres de Draco parados en el umbral de la puerta, admirando aquella escena con ojos entrecerrados.

El alma se le cayó hasta los pies. El semblante extremadamente serio de los señores Malfoy no le auguraba nada bueno.

Ni Narcisa ni Lucius se veían nada entusiasmados de que semejante fiesta debida a la resurrección de dos supuestos muertos se estuviese llevando a cabo en su hogar. Harry, recordando que sus amigos le habían dicho que Lucius se encontraba delicado de salud debido al veneno que había ingerido, se alegró con sinceridad de verlo en pie y, aparentemente, bastante repuesto. No es que él le tuviera ningún tipo de cariño o consideración, pero  _era el padre de Draco_. Y sólo por eso... De pronto, Harry se acordó de que Lucius había descubierto que él y Draco eran amantes y que, por supuesto, la noticia lo había enfurecido a tal grado que incluso había golpeado a Draco. ¿Se lo echaría en cara en ese momento? Sin saber qué esperar, Harry consiguió escabullirse de los abrazos de los Weasley y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Señor y señora Malfoy —les dijo nerviosamente, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su túnica y pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro de manera convulsiva. Miró especialmente a Lucius, quien, a su vez, le devolvió una mirada cargada de algo que Harry no podía identificar pero que parecía el odio más encarnizado mezclado con algo positivo, como... ¿admiración o respeto?—. Me da gusto verlo más repuesto, señor Malfoy. Mis amigos me habían contado que no estaba bien de salud. Señora Narcisa, espero que sepa disculpar el alboroto. Les agradezco mucho a ambos su hospitalidad.

—¿Hospitalidad? —escupió Lucius mientras observaba la fiesta que tenía lugar en aquel cuarto, donde todos los presentes hablaban a gritos para hacerse escuchar—.  _¿Hospitalidad?_  —repitió y soltó un bufido—. Tu descaro sobrepasa cualquier límite conocido, Potter.

Harry, apenado, no dijo nada. Notó que Narcisa le ponía una mano a Lucius en el brazo, como conteniéndolo.

—Harry Potter —dijo ella entonces—. Te suplico que no tomes a mal nuestra petición. En verdad nos alegra que tanto tú como mi primo Sirius Black estén vivos y con bien, pero deberás comprender que Lucius está en etapa de recuperación y que, además, tenemos a Draco descansando en un cuarto que está sólo a unos pocos metros de aquí. Estaríamos bastante agradecidos si tú y tu... familia, salen de nuestra casa y nos permiten dormir. Ahora que tu... entierro se ha pospuesto indefinidamente, creo que no tenemos ninguno otro asunto en común qué tratar. Han sucedido muchas cosas en los últimos días, y creo que podrás imaginar que estamos sumamente agotados y deseosos de estar a solas en nuestro hogar.

Harry sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas (especialmente cuando Narcisa hubo mencionado que Draco se encontraba tan sólo a unos metros de ahí... tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos), pero, ¿qué otro tipo de actitud podía haber esperado de parte de los Malfoy? No era como si, después de todo lo que éstos habían sufrido, y después de todos los peligros a los que se habían expuesto porque a Harry se le había ocurrido morirse apenas al comenzar la batalla, fueran a alegrarse de verlo regresar a la vida para continuar perjudicando a Draco, ¿cierto?

Era, si lo pensabas fríamente, una reacción perfectamente comprensible.

En realidad, Harry incluso se sorprendía que no estuvieran echándolo de su mansión a punta de varita.

Asintió sin atreverse a verlos a los ojos, dándoles la razón.

—Yo... Yo... lo siento de verdad. Les pido disculpas. Quiero que sepan que entiendo muy bien su.. En fin. Voy a... Voy a pedirles a los Weasley que salgamos de aquí lo más silenciosamente que nos sea posible. —Hizo una pausa donde vio que tanto Narcisa como Lucius soltaban suspiros de alivio—. De nuevo, les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por nosotros y por habernos abierto las puertas de su casa.

—Que no se te haga costumbre, Potter —masculló Lucius con amargura mientras Narcisa lo tomaba del brazo y tiraba de él para alejarse—. Ya sabes donde está la puerta. Por favor, no vayan a robarse nada de la casa en el camino hacia ahí.

Ambos señores se alejaron por el pasillo, dejando tras ellos a un elfo joven con cara de pocos amigos que miraba a Harry con profunda desconfianza. Harry supuso que el elfo se quedaría a vigilarlos hasta que dejaran la casa para nunca volver. Ignorando a la malhumorada criatura e intentando no sentirse tan devastado, el chico regresó sobre sus pasos para intentar interrumpir la alegre tertulia que tenía lugar en la habitación.

—¡Mierda! —gritaba Neville en ese justo momento—. ¡Me olvidé completamente de mandar una lechuza al Refugio! ¡Bill, Fleur y Lupin no saben nada todavía!

—¿Quieren que les avise vía chimenea? —se ofreció Percy, pero nadie le respondió.

Por razones evidentemente obvias, todos se giraron a ver a Sirius, quien ya había vuelto a levantarse de la cama para corresponder abrazos y demás. Sirius pasó saliva antes de hablar lenta y cautelosamente:

—¿Remus todavía no sabe que he vuelto? ¿Que Harry y yo volvimos? —Neville negó con la cabeza y Sirius pareció recuperar un poco del color que había perdido por culpa de la visita de Snape—. ¿Puedo... puedo ser yo quien le dé las noticias? ¿Hay alguna manera de llegar ahí?

—Claro, por la red flu —respondió el señor Weasley con una gran sonrisa. Todos en el cuarto intercambiaron miradas de complicidad—. Vamos a La Madriguera y, de ahí, podremos mandarte al Refugio.

El rostro de Sirius pareció resplandecer y, por un breve momento, Harry sintió una envidia tan grande de su padrino que se avergonzó. Porque ahí estaba Sirius a punto de reencontrarse con el amor de su vida, quien, después de dos años y a pesar de haberse enredado con alguien tan desagradable como Snape, continuaba amándolo. Tenían toda su vida por delante, la guerra había terminado y Sirius era un hombre libre. Ahora ya nada podría separarlos.

En cambio, Draco y él...

Harry cerró los ojos para contener el dolor que le atenazaba el alma y que amenazaba con desbordarse. Suspiró profundo, se armó de valor y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Fingió una sonrisa y carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

—Escuchen, los señores Malfoy acaban de pasar por aquí para desearnos buenas noches y pedirnos amablemente que desalojemos su hogar para permitirles descansar —les informó Harry, luchando sinceramente por no sonar sarcástico—. Como ya todos saben, ni Lucius ni Draco se encuentran muy bien de salud...

Molly afirmó que tenían toda la razón en pedirles algo así, que esas no eran horas de visita. Entonces, Arthur los dirigió a todos hacia las escaleras. El elfo que estaba vigilándolos, sin dejar de murmurar indicaciones, encabezaba la comitiva.

—Saldremos de los terrenos y así podremos desaparecernos rumbo a La Madriguera —les dijo Arthur en voz baja.

Harry iba hasta atrás, sintiéndose tan destrozado que apenas sí tenía energía. Miraba con pesar cada una de las puertas que iban pasando, intentando recordar cuál era la de Draco. Él ya había visitado su cuarto una vez, ¿cómo era que no recordaba cuál era?

Eso iba pensando cuando, de pronto, alguien surgió desde detrás de una columna de mármol que sostenía un enorme jarrón. Harry brincó hacia atrás y trató de buscar su varita para defenderse, pero entonces recordó que no la traía consigo pues se le había roto sin esperanza de reparación.

La persona que salió de entre las sombras se llevó un dedo a los labios y le susurró un marcado "chitón", mientas lo tomaba del brazo y lo atraía hacia ella. Fue entonces que Harry reconoció a Astoria Greengrass.

A varios metros de ellos, los Weasley y compañía se alejaban en silencio, internándose en la oscuridad reinante en la casa, sin reparar en que Harry se había quedado rezagado.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero ella lo interrumpió:

—Silencio, Potter. Una pregunta: ¿quieres ver a Draco ahora mismo, sí o no?

Harry miró los ojos azules de la chica esperando encontrar burla, cinismo o engaño, pero no había nada de eso. Sólo un interés genuino y, quizá, un dejo de diversión. Pasó saliva y respondió:

—Por supuesto que quiero. Hoy, y mañana, y todos los días de mi vida, si de mí dependiera. Pero me temo que eso no será posible, ¿o sí? —añadió con amargura.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo creerlo, eres igual de  _drama queen_ que él, ¿cómo es que se aguantan? —fue lo que la chica dijo antes de comenzar a tirar a Harry del brazo para obligarlo a acompañarla—. Ven conmigo, Potter. Sé que Draco querrá verte en cuanto despierte, así que vamos a darle el gustito. Oye, que el pobre casi se mató para traerte de nuevo a la vida, bien que se lo merece al menos ver con sus propios ojos el fruto de su esfuerzo, ¿no lo crees?

Harry, sintiendo una felicidad y esperanza increíbles inflamando su pecho, le sonrió a Astoria y la siguió sin dudar más.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que pasando un bonito mes del Orgullo. Muchas felicidades, mucha fuerza y mucho cariño a todos mis lectores que sean miembros de la comunidad. Como mamá que soy, les mando un gran abrazo y mucha voluntad para nunca flaquear.
> 
> Por otra parte, el 5 de junio fue cumpleaños de Draco y quise en verdad alcanzar a terminar este capítulo para su día, pero no pude. Igual, aquí está, con cariño para él.
> 
> Como habrán leído en el capítulo de hoy, esto ha dejado de contener Severus/Remus (ni idea de cómo se llame el ship!) para volverse un Wolfstar porque, hello, esos dos básicamente son canon! Podrán imaginarse que Sirius va a ir al Refugio y que sucederán cosas interesantes entre ellos, pero por respeto a que no es la pareja principal del fic, NO voy a incluir esas escenas. Ahora, si quieren, podría escribir un oneshot contando qué fue lo que pasó en su encuentro. *wink, wink*
> 
> Les pido perdón por la demora y les agradezco infinito su paciencia, lectura y comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
